Poison Bloody Pineapple
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: It is time for my charaters to go to hawii but will things be the same for them ore will everything change for the worse read and find out.
1. New Mission

-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty first story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom and New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree and The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, and End of the Year Sleep Over, and Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker. They are all really good so don't worry I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here I just own all of the newest characters in here. Enjoy

Poison Bloody Pineapple

Setting 1 An Unknown Road

It was a dark and foggy night barley any cars were on the road except for one car driven by a man who looked about in his 30's he was listening and singing along to Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy and that my dear fanfiction people is where our story begins.

-The Man- **I'm gonna make it bend and break**  
**(It sent you to me without wait)**  
**Say a prayer but let the good times roll**  
**In case God doesn't show...**  
**(Let the good times roll)**  
**(Let the good times roll)**  
**And I want these words to make things right**  
**But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,**  
**"Who does he think he is?"**  
**If that's the worst you got**  
**Better put your fingers back to the keys**  
**One night and one more time**  
**Thanks for the memories**  
**Even though they weren't so great;**  
**"He tastes like you, only sweeter"!**  
**One night, yeah, and one more time**  
**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;**  
**"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!**  
**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**  
**Been looking forward to the future**  
**But my eyesight is going bad**  
**And this crystal ball**  
**Is always cloudy except for**  
**(Except for)**  
**When you look into the past**  
**(Look into the past)**  
**One night stand...**  
**(One night stand off)**  
**One night and one more time**  
**Thanks for the memories**  
**Even though they weren't so great;**  
**"He tastes like you only sweeter"!**  
**One night, yeah, and one more time**  
**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;**  
**"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!**  
**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**  
**They say**

**I only think in the form of crunching numbers** (then pow he heard his tire pop) What the. (and he started spinning out of control) Ahh! (until finally his car hit a tree and the guys airbag came out and saved his life.) Whoo that was close thank goodness for my airbag otherwise that could of been the end of me. Woo Well I might as well get out and see what the damage is. (he began to get out but he was held back by his seat belt.) Ah stupid seatbelt. (he unhooked it and got out he looked at his car and it was smashed against the tree and he had a hug flat tire) Oh man look at my car it is smashed and another flat tire that's the third one this week my wife's gonna kill me. Stupid car. (he kicked his car with his foot but a bit too hard and it hurt so bad that he grabbed his foot and started hopping up and down in pain) Oh man things can't possibly get any worse can they? (then he heard some thunder and lightning and it started to poor) Oh great I just had to ask didn't I. Stupid rain I hate the rain you hear me rain I hate you. You always come at the worst possible time. (he took out his cell phone) Oh man I can't even get any reception out here with this stupid rain going on. Oh this is just perfect and now I am talking out load to myself and I probably look like a big giant freak. (he was getting ready to go back into his car when some lighting lite up the area and he saw a cave in the distance.) What's that a cave well maybe I can get some reception in there or at least get out of this a cursed rain. (he began to walk up towards the cave when from out of no where a crazy looking old guy scared him the old man look like he had just seen a ghost.)

-Old Man- Don't go in there.

-The Man- Wow man you scared me.

-Old Man- Trust me sir if you continue forward into that awful cave you will have way more then just me to worry about there is nothing but death and doom in that cave.

-The Man- O.k. sir are you alright because I'm about to call the police and maybe afterwards I can call you an ambulance or...

-Old Man- Trust me sir there is no cure for the things I've seen. What they do in there is inhuman. I mean I'm lucky to have escaped unchanged.

-The Man- Yeah unchanged well you think about that for a while in the mean time I'm going to go into the scary cave. (he began to walk but the man grabbed him by the caller of his shirt.

-Old Man- NO SIR IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU WILL NOT GO IN THERE! YOU WILL DIE A MOST PAINFUL DEATH!

-The Man- (he pulled the old man off of him) Yeah well I think I'll take my chances. So bye and for both our sacks get some help.

-Old Man- You've been warned (he left continuing to say) Beware the doom cave beware the doom cave Doom Doom DOOOOM...

-The Man- (he began to walk to the cave) Crazy old fool it's just a cave nothing wrong with caves now crazy old guys yeah there's something wrong with them alright. (he walked into the cave and took out his phone) Hello police yeah I just got a flat tire and my car is totaled. Ah my location well I'm...(then he noticed a bug on his arm) Uw gross. (he smashed the bug) Ah no not you ma'am there was a bug. Any way I am on the corner of (then thousands of the same type of bug that he just kill started to crawl on him they completely in gulped him) Ah get off of me AHHH! (he dropped the phone)

-The police- Hello sir sir?

-Unknown person- (then three people came form out of the shadows you could not see who or what they were but one of them the tallest one laughed an evil laugh) Ha-ha!

-Kierra- (she was shaking Amethyst awake) Master Master Master wake up. Wake up.

-Amethyst- (she woke up yes the whole seen from before was just Amethyst's dream) What...where am I...Kierra what are you...what happened?

-Kierra- Oh not much Master except for the fact that you were having that stupid dream again.

-Amethyst- So what if I was Kierra it's just a dream.

-Kierra- Ha if it's just a dream Master then how come you keep having it over and over again for three weeks?

-Amethyst- Oh come on Kierra I have not been having the same dream over and over again for three weeks.

-Kierra- Oh then what do you call it Master.

-Amethyst- I call it a... movie.

-Kierra- What?

-Amethyst- Yeah it's like I go to sleep I have that weird dream then you or something else wakes me up then I go back to sleep later on and the dream picks up where it left off like a movie.

-Kierra- Oh whatever Master it's still unnatural for you or any one else for that matter to have relatively the same dream over and over again for three weeks and this stupid dream is keeping you and me from a good night's sleep.

-Amethyst- Wow Kierra that sounded really selfish. (she said as she began to get out of bed)

-Kierra- I don't mean to sound selfish Master I'm just really worried about you I think you should really tell your father or some one about this dream before it's too late.

-Amethyst- Oh no Kierra that's the last thing I'm going to do. Dad does not need to worry about some stupid dream. Oh and by the way Kierra speaking of that… you haven't told any one about my dream have you?

-Kierra- Ah no Master you told me not to but I really think you should because...

-Amethyst- Nah-ah no more out of you Kierra. Now listen to me as your Master dreams mean nothing they're just dreams they're nothing more then figments of my imagination. O.k. Now come on Kierra enough of this dream nonsense we've got to go to the training room we've got work to do.

-Kierra- (she got out of bed) Ah Master by work do you mean virtual surfing?

-Amethyst- (she pushed her disguise button and it clamped on to her and came off to reveal her in her bathing suit but she did not have her wig or contacts in) Maybe Kierra. Ha-ha

-Kierra- (she groaned)

-Amethyst- Oh come on Kierra we're on vacation time to have some fun.

-Kierra- What ever you say Master but I'm still not dropping this.

-Amethyst- Sure thing Kierra race you to the training room. (she began to run and Kierra fallowed)

Setting 2 The Massive

The Tallest were listening to Zim being all silly again like in Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Starts.

-Zim- My Tallest My Tallest Hey My Tallest. My Tallest Hey over here My Tallest My Tallest My Tallest ...

-Red- No Zim don't start that again please for the sake of our sanity what is it?

-Zim- I just wanted to inform you that me and Amethyst will be off of the horrible earth Skool for a full earth week. It is something that the humans call spring break.

-Red- And this was worth telling us because?

-Zim- Don't you understand my tallest this means that we can have uninterrupted conversations about my progress on this filthy plant for a full earth week isn't that great?

-Purple- Ah look Zim we think it's time that you and Amethyst went on a vacation.

-Zim- What Zim needs no vacation.

-Red- What he meant to say was a ah...ah...a Reconition Mission.

-Zim and Purple- Ah what?

-Red- Yeah a Reconition Mission I can't believe you two haven't heard about this. It is were we send our top ranking invaders to another part of their assigned planet for one earth week in this case and they observe that area and don't report back to us until the week is over.

-Zim- It sounds...

-Red- Import yes it is Zim we would not send you on it unless we felt you were truly ready. So can we count on you Zim?

-Zim- Very well my tallest me and Amethyst shall go on this Reconition Mission (he saluted) Well Invader Zim signing off. (he cute the transmission)

-Red- Shoo that was close. Can you imagine having to deal with that pain in the but for a full earth week? (the two of them shuttered) Yeah we're just lucky that he was too busy doing whatever it was he was doing during that summer break thing to bug us.

-Purple- I know why couldn't he have done that stuff this time too?

-Red- Yeah I know it's so unfair.

-Purple- Dah and you know what else is unfair the fact that these stupid humans keep giving Zim and Amethyst to many breaks.

-Red- Yeah I know right I don't enjoy having to deal with him ever other earth month Jeez.

-An Irken Massive Crew Member- Ah sirs?

-Red- Yeah what is it now?

-An Irken Massive Crew Member- We have a incoming transmission from the Wisest.

-Purple- Aww what does she want?

-An Irken Massive Crew Member- I'm not sure sirs but it seems very important should I patch her throw.

-Red- Yeah might as well see what she wants this time.

-Wisest- (she appears on the screen) Greetings Tallest.

-Red- Yeah hi Wisest what do you want?

-Wisest- Oh not much sirs I was just wondering how everything is going over there you know with Zim and all?

-Purple- Everything's fine.

-Red- Yeah why do you ask?

-Wisest- Oh no reason it's just that well Kierra has been telling me that Amethyst has not been feeling very well lately.

-Red- Oh no, is she sick again?

-Wisest- Well no actually Kierra won't tell me exactly what is wrong with Amethyst because she says that Amethyst won't let her. So I was just wondering how everything is going over there.

-Purple- Everything is fine we just sent Zim on a Reconition Mission.

-Wisest- Hmm...A Reconition Mission? I've never heard of such a thing.

-Red- That's because I mad it up. Yeah we told Zim to go to another part of the earth for a full earth week and not report back to us untill the week is up. So he wouldn't bug us isn't that a great idea?

-Wisest- Yeah well it certainly is an interesting idea tallest and I can see how Zim could fall for something like that but don't you two realize that this was the time of earth year when the Matrixsys powers were at their best?

-Purple- Yeah but what does that have to do with anything Doom and the rest of the Matrixsys are gone right?

-Wisest- Yeah they're gone but still I don't think it was such a good idea to send the future queen on a fake noncomunitive mission around this time I really think you two should call Zim and...

-Red- Oh sorry Wisest you're breaking up where going throw a meteor shower AH! Gotta go. (he signaled for one of the Massive Crew Members to cute her off and the transmission ended)

-An Irken Massive Crew Member- Ah sirs do you really think it was wise to hang up on her like that?

-Red- Dah of course it was besides Utopians always over react. I mean come on nothing bad is going to happen.

-Purple- Yeah and more importantly I don't wan to miss out on going to Planet Carnival just because the Wisest has a feeling something bad is going to happen.

-Red- Yeah I wan't free doughnuts.

-Purple- And I wan't free notches. So set a course for Planet Carnival and lets enjoy this Zim free earth week.

-The Tallest- Woohoo!

Setting 3 Zim's base.

Zim was still in the same room he was in when he was talking to the tallest he was just standing there in a kind of daze.

-Zim's Computer- Master are you o.k.?

-Zim- Yes I'm great computer the Tallest have finally realized how much they need my incredible brain meats.

-Zim's Computer- Yeah incredible that's one way of describing your brain.

-Zim- Exactly Computer now tell me were are Gir, Minimoose, Kierra, and Amethyst?

-Zim's Computer- Ah I think they're in the training room.

-Zim- Oh I should of know Amethyst is always working so hard on improving her powers.

-Zim's Computers- (under his voice) Yeah right that's what they're doing.

-Zim- Well I had better go tell them the good news. (he goes into a door)

-Zim's Computer- A Zim that's the closet.

-Zim- (he comes out) I knew that I was just testing you computer.

-Zim's Computer- Sure you were.

-Zim- Silence Computer and take me to the training room.

-Zim's Computer- Whatever. (the floor opened up and Zim was sent down to the training room)

-Zim- Ahh! I meant gently.

-Zim's Computer- Sorry (he chuckled a little)

Setting 4 The Training Room

Amethyst had set the virtual setting for the beach. So the room looked like a typical beach Amethyst was in her bathing suit and she and Kierra where on surfboards. Kierra was not in her disguise and Gir was on the shore making a sand castle not in his disguise.

-Amethyst- (she was surfing a big wave) Weehoo this is so much fun. Look you guys one hand. (she surfed one hand and then the wave subside and she was next to Kierra.)

-Gir- Yeah Little Master. (he clapped)

-Kierra- Master I really don't think we should be doing this. This room is really just meant for training not for your personal pleasure.

-Amethyst- Oh come on Kierra quit being such a worry wart and learn to have a little fun in your life.

-Kierra- But Master what if your father catches us doing this?

-Amethyst- Oh don't worry about my Dad Kierra. He's still talking to the Tallest and you know how long those conversations last.

-Kierra- But Master don't you think it's a little weird that you found that clipping about earth surfing on the very same day that you started having you know what.

-Amethyst- Not really Kierra but you know what I do think is weird the fact that I'm gonna beat you in this surfing contest.

-Kierra- Oh you think so Master.

-Amethyst- I don't think Kierra I know.

-Kierra- Well then bring it on Master.

-Amethyst- Ha-ha That's the sprit Kierra and Minimoose why don't you...Hey wait a minute...Minimoose where are you?

-Minimoose- (the sound of his Meep came from under Gir's castle.) Meep!

-Amethyst- (she started laughing with every word) Gir did you barey poor Minimoose again?

-Gir- Maybe Ha-ha

-Amethyst- Ha-ha Gir you silly robot unbarey him right now.

-Gir- (he saluted in duty mode) Yes Ma'am (he unbared Minimoose)

-Minimoose- (he look a little up set) Meep

-Amethyst- Ha-ha sorry Minimoose I didn't realize that he was baring you again. (then she noticed something else) What the (she groaned) Gir did you barey my radio too. No wonder it was so boring in here. Jeez. O.k. Minimoose you judge how well me and Kierra do and Gir you turn on my music lets get this party really started.

-Gir- YEAH BEACH PARTY! (he turned on the music and it was Celebrate by Jump 5)

-Amethyst- Good that's more like it and Kierra you get ready to get owned.

-Kierra- We'll see about that Master. (the two of them began to do some really good surfing as the music started)

-The radio- **Celebrate good times, come on**  
**Let's celebrate**  
**Celebrate good times, come on**  
**There's a party goin' on right here**  
**A celebration to last**  
**throughout the years**  
**So bring your good times**  
**and your laughter too**  
**We gonna celebrate your**  
**party with you**  
**Come on now, Celebration**  
**Let's all celebrate**  
**and have a good time**  
**Celebration**  
**We gonna celebrate**  
**and have a good time**  
**It's time to come together**  
**It's up to you, what's your pleasure**  
**Everyone around the world**  
**Come on!**  
**Celebrate good times, come on**  
**Come on, It's a celebration**  
**Celebrate good times, come on**  
**It's a celebration**  
**Celebrate good times, come on**  
**Celebration, Come on and celebrate**  
**Celebrate good times, come on!**  
**Celebration, come on and celebrate**  
**We're gonna have a good time tonight**  
**Let's celebrate, it's all right**  
**We're gonna have a good time tonight**  
**Let's celebrate, it's all right**  
**It's time to come together**  
**It's up to you, what's your pleasure**  
**Everyone around the world**  
**Come on!**  
**It's a celebration**  
**Celebrate good times, come on! celebration**  
**Celebrate good times, come on!**  
**celebration**  
**Celebrate good times, come on! celebration**

-Zim- (he came into the training room) AMETHYST GIR KIERRA MINIMOOSE WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE EXSPLAIN TO ZIM!

-Amethyst-(as soon as her father came in the holographic image disappeared and her and Kierra whipped out. She stood up.) Ah Dad what are you...I thought you were still talking to the Tallest...Ah this is not what it looks like...we were just ah...please don't bee mad at me dad.

-Zim- I'm not mad at you Amethyst.

-Amethyst- You're not?

-Zim- No how could I be mad at you when we have a new mission.

-Amethyst- We do?

-Zim- Yes the Tallest are sending us on a Reconition Mission were we will observer another part of this horrific planet for the full earth week and not report back to them till the end of the week.

-Amethyst- Oh so it's like a vacation.

-Zim- NO IT IS NOT A VACTATION IT IS A RECONITION MISSION.

-Amethyst- O.k. it's not a vacation Jeez you don't have to yell I'm right here you know. Any way it still sounds cool so where are we going?

-Zim- Well I thought I'd let you decide.

-Amethyst- Me really Hmm...(She looked around and noticed the clipping she had about Hawaiian surfing.) Well I would really love to go to Hawaii, but considering the fact that it is one of the wettest spots on this stupid planet it might not be such a good idea.

-Zim- Ah actually Amethyst I have been doing some experiments with the earth ocean water and according to my research it appears that the earth ocean water is not the same thing as the horrible earth rain water that falls from the sky. And considering the fact that we have been taking swim lessons ever since that terrible pool trip we might very well be able to go to this Hawaii. I mean the earth ocean water may not have the same horrible effects on our skin. Hmm...we'll need a test subject though but who could we get?

-Skoodge- (He came in to the room from what seemed like no where.) Yeah we're going on a beach trip Woohoo

-Amethyst- Skoodge what are you doing here I thought I kicked you out.

-Skoodge- Yeah you did Amethyst but I known you where just kidding.

-Amethyst- No I wasn't kidding Skoodge now get... -Zim- Skoodge buddy pal it's so good to see you.

-Skoodge- It is?

-Amethyst- It is?(Zim covered her mouth)

-Zim- (he took his hand off of Amethyst's mouth and put it around Skoodge's shoulder) Yes of course it is Skoodge buddy I always enjoy seeing you. Oh and by the way Skoodge buddy pal how long have the two of us know each other.

-Amethyst- (she said it while Zim still had his hand over her mouth) Ah Dad are you feeling alright?

-Zim- I'm fine Amethyst now why don't you be a good little smeet and go get that thing we talked about while the grown ups talk.

-Amethyst- What thing… oh wait I get it. He's right Skoodge just ignore me I'll be right back. (she ran off using her super speed)

-Skoodge- O.k. a Zim should I be afraid?

-Zim- No Skoodge buddy pal now answer the question Zim commands you.

-Skoodge- Well we've know each other since we were smeets when you cased Horrible Painful Overload Day Part 2 and…

-Zim- Ah yes good times good times. Now Skoodge I have a very important mission for you.

-Skoodge- Really you do...(he got really excited) Oh what is it Zim?

-Zim- I need you to. (he removed his hand from Skoodge's shoulder and ducked) Now Amethyst.

-Amethyst- (she poor a bucket full of ocean water all over Skoodge) Yeah look Dad it worked his skin is not fuming at all you were right.

-Zim- Of course I was right I am a genius after all.

-Amethyst- Yes you are Dad so does this mean that we can go to Hawaii for our Reconition Mission?

-Zim- Yes it does Amethyst.

-Amethyst- (she jumped for joy) Woohoo! Yes oh thank you Dad you're the best dad in the...(she noticed the irritated look on his face) Ah I mean that's good. (she cleared her throat) Come on Gir Kierra and Minimoose we'd better go get packed. (he started to head out the door and the other followed her) We're going to the beach. We're going to the beach. We're going to the beach.

-Gir- (he was right behind Amethyst) We're going to the beach. We're going to the beach. We're going to the beach.

-Minimoose- (he flowed behind Gir) Meep Meep Meep Meep Meep Meep Meep Meep Meep

-Kierra- (she just followed the rest of them putting her head in her hand in frustration)

-Skoodge- (he began to follow them) We're going to the beach We're going to the beach We're going to the beach. (Zim got in his way as the other four left the training room)

-Zim- And just where do you think you're going Skoodge?

-Skoodge- Ah to go get packed. I mean I just thought that since you guys just basically used me for your experiment that I would get the privilege of coming along too.

-Zim- Yes there's that idea but here's mine, Skoodge I really need you to stay right here.

-Skoodge- Oh but Zim I really wanted to come along.

-Zim- I know you did Skoodge but listen to Zim me, Amethyst, Gir, Kierra, and Minimoose are going to be gone for an entire earth week and this would give the Dib stink the perfect opportunity to infiltrate my gloriaous base and destroy it.

-Skoodge- Huh you're right Zim...

-Zim- Of course I'm right I am Zim after all and when has Zim ever been wrong?

-Zim's Computer- Well there was that time...

-Zim- I DID NOT ASK YOU COMPUTER! So any way Skoodge can I count on you?

-Skoodge- Yes sir I am...

-Zim- Great now come on Skoodge I have to show you how to work my newest most insensately clever security system ever.

-Skoodge- Ah wait Zim if you have a new security system then why do I have to...

-Zim- SILENCE SKOODGE DO NOT QUESTION ZIM! (they leave the room)  
Side Setting my room

-Me- Well Fanfiction people that was the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and by the way before any of you filthy humans ask no this story is not going to be a Invader Zim and Lilo and Stitch cross over though I love Lilo and Stitch it was my first obsession and it is my favorite Disney movie I am not doing that so don't ask or else. Any way the next chapter will be up in about two or three weeks I'm not sure I told you this would be a long episode and that I would not up date as offend and I was not joking Mahahahahah! Anyway until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	2. The Trip Begins

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here I just own all of the newest characters in here ENJOY I COMMAND YOU FILTHY HUMANS MAHAHAH!

Setting 1 Dib's Room

Dib was in his room at his computer talking to Agent Dark Booty and he seemed really really frustrated about something.

-Agent Dark Booty- Calm down Agent Mouth Man

-Dib- How can I calm down Agent Dark Booty my life stinks my stupid dad is taking me, Gaz, and the Hethcoat family to the stupid beach for stupid spring break STUPIDLY!

-Agent Dark Booty- Wow Agent Mouth Man that is a lot of stupid.

-Dib- So

-Agent Dark Booty- So really I don't understand why you're so upset Agent Mouth Man I mean come on I thought you would love to go to the beach, remember how much fun you had helping us do some research on the loch ness monster a couple of years ago?

-Dib- Yes, but that was in Ireland and that was before Zim and Amethyst even came to earth.

-Agent Dark Booty- Oh them again.

-Dib- Yeah don't you understand Agent Dark Booty I can't just leave, I am the only thing that is standing between the earth and those stupid alien monsters.

-Agent Dark Booty- Again with that word (he signed) Well if you're that worried Agent Mouth Man then maybe I should send another agent to spy on Zim and Amethyst while you're gone like Agent Stalker

-Dib- NO! Any one, but him he's nothing but a complete know it all jerk and besides it's my job to bring in Zim and Amethyst not his. (He groaned) Stupid Dad it's not even a real vacation something went wrong with his lab in Hawaii. So now he and Professor Hethcoat have to drag me along and fix it. (He groaned ones more) STUPID HAWAII!

-Agent Dark Booty- (He was taking a sip of his drink not really paying attention to Dib.) Yes yes stupid HAWAII!(He spit out his drink and some of the water surprisingly hit Dib.) I'm sorry Agent Mouth Man, but did you just Hawaii?

-Dib- Ah yeah (He said while get the water off.) that's were my dad is taking me, Gaz, and the Hethcoat family. Why is there a problem with that?

-Agent Dark Booty- Is there a problem with that YES THERE'S A HUGE PROBLEM WITH THAT! (He began to bring up a list of names on the screen)

-Dib- What's this?

-Agent Dark Booty- This is a list of names of people who have gone missing in Hawaii in the past one hundred years.

-Dib- Wow that's a lot of people.

-Agent Dark Booty- Yeah and worst of all the list keeps increasing with every year.

-Dib- Wow how many people have gone missing this year?

-Agent Dark Booty- So far only about ten and the most recent was a couple of weeks ago.

-Dib- TEN! Wow have any of the bodies even been found?

-Agent Dark Booty- No and that's not even the weirdest part. Last year we sent one of our best agents to go and investigate the problem but...well.. Just listen to this recoding of our last conversation with him.

-The Recording- DOOM AH HORRIBLE LAUGH NO DON'T DO THAT DOOM! (The recording ended.)

-Dib- Wow who was the agent?

-Agent Dark Booty- Agent Scary Ghost

-Dib- What, but he was one of the best.

-Agent Dark Booty- I know. So Agent Mouth Man don't think of this trip as a burden think of it as an opportunity to help us put a stop to whatever is doing this after all you are one of our best junior agents.

-Dib- Don't worry Agent Dark Booty I won't let you down.

-Agent Dark Booty- Good and don't worry about Zim and Amethyst Agent Mouth Man I'll send you one of our best stealth cameras so that you can keep an eye on them and if they try any thing evil we'll send a helicopter over to pick you up. Well good luck Agent Mouth Man. Dark Booty out. (The screen went black for a minute and then the camera came flying out of the screen and right into Dib.)

-Dib- Ah! (The camera hit him in the head.) Ow how is that even possible? (He picked up the camera.) Oh well. (He got really excited.) This is great. (He stud up on his wheelychair.) Watch out Evil Alien Monster, Blood Sucking Vampires, Flesh Eating Werewolf, or whatever else is out there, because Dib Membrain is on the case.

-Gaz- (She called to him from outside.) DIB!

-Dib- (Gaz's angry voice scared him and he lost his balance) Whoa. (He fell off the chair and on to the floor) I'm ok.

-Gaz- Dib get down here. I would like to go to Hawaii some time this year.

-Professor Membrain- Now Daughter that is no way to talk to your brother.

-Gaz- Fine Dib you'd better get your butt down here right now before I drag you down the steps painfully.

-Professor Membrain- That's better I think.

-Mrs. Hethcoat- Well you know Professor Membrain your daughter does have a point we do need to get going before my little Allee wakes up. You see she just hates air travel and…

-Professor Hethcoat- Now now honey don't rush the kid after all you know Allee takes long naps and besides we still have a hour before our plain leaves.

-Dib- Don't worry you guys I'm coming. (He put the camera around his neck and grabbed his lab top and suit case and ran down stairs.)

Setting 2 Outside.

Dib ran outside carrying his stuff his Dad and Professor Hethcoat were busy putting every ones stuff in the cars Mrs. Hethcoat was rocking Allee in her arms trying to keep her asleep and Will, Paige, and Gaz who was playing her game slave 3 were outside waiting for the Dads to finish up.

-Dib- (He came down carrying his stuff.) O.k. guy's I'm here.

-Paige- Oh great the big headed kid is here. Whoope.

-Dib- MY HEADS NOT BIG!

-Paige- Nor is it quit as usual.

-Dib- Jeez what's your sister's problem Will?

-Will- Oh sorry Dib my sister is still, a little upset that she can't seem to get a hold of Amethyst.

-Paige- I just wanted to say good bye.

-Will- Oh cheer up Paige. Hey here's an idea sis maybe this could be a great chance for you and Gaz to bond.

-Gaz- (She and Paige looked at each other) Puff Not likely.

-Paige- Ditto. (She and Gaz went into one of the cars)

-Will- Oh come on guys. (Paige slammed the door in her brother's face.) Ok well at least we'll still have fun right Dib.

-Dib- Ah yeah sure Will. Ah hey Dad can I go do something really really quick before we hit the road?

-Professor Membrain- Sure thing son, but hurry back because we we'll be leavening here in about 30 min.

-Dib- Sure thing thanks Dad bye. (He ran off)

Setting 3 Zim's house.

Amethyst was talking to her boss in the upstairs part of the base she had her disguise on and her regular invader clothes on.

-Bob- No you can't do this to me Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Silence filthy human we had a deal.

-Bob- Yes, but I didn't realize that you would be asking for the week off so soon. I mean come on Amethyst you know that I need you the most around spring break it's a busy week for us.

-Amethyst- Oh cry me a river stupid human you know you promised me a week off of my choosing if I sang with that disgusting Meef human and need I remind you that that completely ruined my life. So you owe me. And, besides according to our contract and I quote "You are not ever ever ever allowed to break a promises or a deals with me EVER!"

-Bob- Yes, but there must be a loophole of some sort.

-Amethyst- Oh no there's no filthy earth loophole in our contract remember I made certain of that. So either you give me this week off or I will start singing badly.

-Bob- Oh no Amethyst don't do that I'll give you the week off, but I don't know how my restaurant is going to survive without your beautiful voice.

-Amethyst- Yes well I'm sure you'll manage any way bye Bob, and thanks for finally cooperating. (She hung up the phone.) Yes that's finally done. (Then she herd some music)

- A unknown voice- **As long as you love me**

**Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine**

**I'm leavin' my life in your hands**

**People say I'm crazy and that I am blind**

**Risking it all in a glance**

**And how you got me blind is still a mystery**

**I can't get you out of my head**

**Don't care what is written in your history**

**As long as you're here with me**

-Amethyst- Uw what is that hideous racket?

-The unknown voice- **I don't care who you are**

**Where you're from**

**What you did**

**As long as you love me**

**Who you are**

**Where you're from**

**Don't care what you did**

**As long as you love me**

-Amethyst- Gross Gir turn that music off I don't feel like singing right now.

-The known voice- **Every little thing that you have said and done**

**Feels like it's deep within me**

**Doesn't really matter if you're on the run**

**It seems like we're meant to be**

-Amethyst- GIR!

-Gir- (He was down in the lower part of the base with Kierra.) It's not me Little Master. Wee!

-Kierra- Ow Gir quit throwing your stupid rubber Piggys at me. Ow.

-Gir- Woop sorry Kierra Buddy. Ha-ha!

-Kierra- Ow Gir what did I just say. Ow Master make him stop.

-Amethyst- Calm down Kierra I'll be right there, but first I have to find out were that stupid noise is coming from and put a stop to it. (She began to look under the coach.)

-The unknown voice- **I don't care who you are**

-More voices- **Who you are**

-The unknown voice- **Where you're from**

-More voices- **Where you're from**

-The unknown voice- **What you did**

**As long as you love me**

-More voices- **I don't know**

-The unknown voice- **Who you are**

-More voices- **Who you are**

-The unknown voice- **Where you're from**

-More voices- **Where you're from**

-The unknown voice- **Don't care what you did**

**As long as you love me**

-More voices- **Yeah**

-Amethyst- Oh where is it coming from? (She looked some more under the coach then she saw something green and gross and disgusting looking and it began to move.) Ah!  
Ow gross. (She came out from under the coach holding her moth in disgust.) I don't even want to know what that was. Gross! (She took out a bucket and began to throw up in it.) Aww I don't feel so good. (She throw up again then she looked out the window and finally discovered the sores of the noise. She throw the bucket to the side and walked up to the window) Oh great it's that filthy Meep human again I should of know. (She was right Meep was outside sing As long as you love me by the Backstreet boys and the gnomes were singing too again.)

-Meef- **I've tried to hide it so that no one knows**

**But I guess it shows**

**When you look into my eyes**

**What you did and where you're comin from**

**I don't care, as long as you love me, baby**

**I don't care who you are **

-The gnomes- **Who you are**

-Meef- **Where you're from**

-The gnomes- **Where you're from**

-Meef- **What you did**

**As long as you love me**

-The gnomes- **As long as you love me**

-Amethyst- Uw gross stupid gnomes I thought Dad fixed them. Oh man this is just great now I have to go find something to hit Meef with AGAIN! (She went to the lower part of the base)

Setting 4 the lower part of the base.

Amethyst came out of the elevator and walked into the area near were Gir's room was. Gir was currently in his room going throw his piggy collection and ever so often he throw one out side of his room and it hit poor Kierra she and Gir where in their disguises by the way.

-Kierra- (Another piggy hit her.) Ow! (She noticed her Master walk passed her) Oh good you're finally here Master will you please tell that stupid robot to quit plumbing me with his stupid rubber Piggys? (Another one hit her) Ow Gir if you do that one more time I'll...

-Amethyst- Silence Kierra I have problems of my own to deal with. Meef is outside and I need to find something to hit him with. (She began to search throw a box. She pulled out a dented hockey stick.) Nope used it. (She throw it to the side and then she pulled out a broken bat.) Used it too much. (She throw it to the side and then pulled out some kind of alien thing.) I don't even know what this is, but I'm sure I've used it before. (She throw it to the side and looked back in the box.) Oh no Kierra help me I've run out of stuff to hit Meef with.

-Kierra- Well if you want my opium Master I suggest you... (The Gir throw something at Kierra.) Ow O.k. that's it Gir you are so dead. (She went into Gir's room and grabbed him by the collar of his disguise. She was ready to hit him with whatever it was that he just hit her with.)

-Gir- But, Kierra Buddy that's not a Piggy.

-Kierra- I don't care what it is Gir you're still going to pay... (She was ready to destroy Gir, but then Amethyst grabbed the thing in her hand.)

-Amethyst- Wait Kierra this is perfect. Thanks Gir. Oh and Kierra let's go of Gir and help him pack RIGHT NOW!

-Kierra- Fine. (She let go.)

-Gir- Ha-ha yeah Kierra buddy you get to help me pack. (He grabbed Kierra's hand, and then ran into this pile of Piggys in his room.) WEEHOO PIGGIES!

-Kierra- AHH! MERSEY!

Setting 5 Outside of The Base

-Meef- **Who you are **

-The gnomes- **Who you are**

-Meef- **Where you're from**

-The gnomes- **Where you're from**

-Meef- **Don't care what you did**

-The gnomes- **Yeah**

-Meef- **As long as you love me**

-The gnomes- **As long as you love me**

-Meef- **Who you are**

-The gnomes- **Who you are**

-Meef- **Where you're from**

**What you did**

**As long as you love me**

**Who you are **

-The gnomes- **Who you are**

-Meef- **Where you're from**

-The gnomes- **Where you're from**

-Meef- **As long as you love me**

**Who you are**

**As long as you love me**

**What you did**

-The gnomes- **I don't care**

-Meef- **As long as you love me**

-Amethyst- Hey Meef.

-Meef- Oh Amethyst you finally came out. YEAH! (He ran up and hugged her.) Oh Amethyst I knew you would come out my song must of worked, because for once you don't have something to hit me with. YEAH! Oh come on Amethyst lets go on a date together.

-Amethyst- Uw first of all Meef get off of me. (She shoved Meef off of her and began to brush herself off.) Uw gross filthy human germs. And, second of all Meef I did not come out here to go on a stupid earth date with you. Uw gross just the thought of that makes me want to shutter. (She shutter a little.) No I came out here to show you my new pet gopher Bitty. (She placed a sleeping robot gopher on the ground that must of been what she got from Gir.)

-Meef- Aww he's so cute Amethyst. Why do you call him Bitty?

-Amethyst- I'll show you sick him Bitty. (The gopher awoke and attacked Meef)

-Meef- Ahh! (He ran off with Bitty close behind.)

-Amethyst- Haha and good riddance (She was about to go inside then she noticed Dib walking near the house he had the camera hidden in his pocket.) And, what do you want Dib stink?

-Dib- Nothing Space Girl it's a free country I can walk wherever I want to.

-Amethyst- For now maybe filthy human but soon you and your stupid disgusting pig smelly race will get what's coming to you HAHA!

-Dib-Never Alien scum not as long as I'm...

-Amethyst- (She was nodding off a little obviously not listening to Dib.) ZZZ...

-Dib- Hey are you even listing to me?

-Amethyst- Oh what did you say something Dib worm because all I herd was Blah blah blah. Jeez you'd think that with such a big head you'd be a tad more interesting it's no wonder you don't have any girl friends except for that Gretchen Human.

-Dib- MY HEADS NOT BIG AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRL FRIEND!

-Amethyst- Whatever you say Dib pig well I'm going inside before that big head of your's bores me to death, but before I do. GNOME GET UP AND WATCH THIS FITLHY HUMAN I DON'T TRUST HIM FOR A MINUTE! (The gnomes stared at Dib) Bye big head. (She went inside)

-Dib- MY HEADS NOT BIG! Uw she just...make me...so mad. (He groaned some more really frustrated with Amethyst's meanness GO AMETHYST.) Calm down Dib you still have a job to do remember. (He looked at the gnomes who where ready to attack him) Hey gnomes look there are some really hot girl gnomes over there. (The gnomes look in the direction Dib was pointing and Dib ran up and hid the camera in the tree in Zim's yard pushing a button on it and making it invisible.) Haha it's a good thing that Zim's gnomes are just as stupid as he is. Haha! (Then the gnomes started to shoot laser at him better late then never.) Ahh! O.k. that was so uncalled for. (Just then Chloe came running up to Dib with her leash attached to her bow.) Ahh! (She jumped on Dib.) Oh no get off of me. Haha no that tickles Haha.

-Gretchen- (She ran up to Dib.) No bad Chloe heal. (She grabed Chloe's leash and pulled her off of her poor victim.) Oh I am so sorry Si...Dib it's you no wonder Chloe ran so fast she just loves you so much Dib Haha.

-Dib- Yah well the feeling's mutual.

-Gretchen- Haha here Dib let me help you up. (She helped Dib up.)

-Dib- Thanks Gretchen so how are you doing?

-Gretchen- Ok I guess I'm going to the beach with Keef and his family for spring break.

-Dib- Really I'm going to the beach too.

-Gretchen- You are wow that's a weird coincidence. Haha! Hey you know what would be even weirder Dib is if we both ended up going to the same beach Haha!

-Dib- (He laughed awkwardly.) Ah well actually Gretchen I would rather you did not go to the same beach as me.

-Gretchen- Oh why not Dib?

-Dib- Well because according to my sources the beach that I'm going to is very dangerous and I wouldn't want you to get hurt.

-Gretchen- Oh that's so sweet Dib.

-Dib- Yeah well a Gretchen I a...

-Chloe- Ruff. (She spun around Dib and Gretchen and thanks to the fact that she was wearing the leash the two of them where pushed into a romantic KISS!)

-Dib- (The kiss ended and both of them were blushing.) Yes well. Ah...would you look at the time. Well I have to be going. So ah...bye Gretchen ! (Then he ran off embarrassed as ever.)

-Gretchen- Bye Dib (She fainted)

Setting 6 Dib's house

Dib ran up to his house everyone was waiting for him they were all in the two cars the girls were in one car and the boys were in another.

-Dib- Hey you guys I'm back.

-Gaz- (She said from her seat in the car still playing her game) Finally what took you so long Dib did you run into your girl friend again?

-Dib- SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! I mean no I was just...

-Professor Membrain- (He was in the drive's seat of one of the cars.) O.k. son that's very nice, but we don't have time for this we have to put some road behide us.

-Will- (He stuck his head out of the car) Yeah come on Dib. Come sit by me.

-Dib- O.k. (He went into the car that had the guys in it he sat next to Will.)

-Professor Membrain- Well are we all ready to go?

-Professor Hethcoat- Yes. (He stuck his head out of the car and waved to the girls car that had Paige, Gaz, Allee, and Maradith the dog in it.) Bye honey see you and the girls at the airport.

-Mrs. Hethcoat- (She stuck her head out the window of the driver seat of the other car.) O.k. see you then deer. (The two cars drove off.)

-Will- So Dib are you just as excited about this trip as me. I mean we get to help our Dad's solve the mysteries of life that will show that second rate nerd Dex. Right Dib.

-Dib- Ah yeah sure whatever Will.

-Will- Oh don't be sad Dib I'm sure your girl friend will be fine without you.

-Dib- SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND SHE'S JUST A FRIEND FROM SKOOL!

-Will- Yeah sure and we all know what that can lead to am I right player. (He jabbed Dib a little with his elbow.)

-Dib- Ow. Oh Will...why don't you just go and play with your chemistry set and leave me alone.

-Will- Sure thing Dib just let me say this one thing? (He cleared his throat.) Dib's got a girlfriend Dib's got a girlfriend Dib's got a girlfriend...

-Dib- (He groaned.) It's going to be a long week. (He said as Will continued then he looked out the window and whispered to himself.) I wonder what Gretchen is doing right now?

Setting 7 Keef's house.

Gretchen ran up to Keef's house he and his parent and Lizzy where getting the car ready for their own vacation.

-Gretchen- Sorry I took so long you guys I had a bit of a...ah...accident.

-Keef- (He ran up and hugged her.) Oh Gretchen it's so good to see you.

-Gretchen- Ah Keef I can't breath...

-Keef- (He let go.) Oh sorry Gretchen I'm just so existed just think soon you, me, Meef, Lizzy, and my parents will be on our way to Hawaii. Yeah!

-Gretchen- Yah it's gonna be great Keef. By the way speaking of your brother where is he?

-Keef- Oh he went to go say good bye to Amethyst. You know that is the only bad thing about this trip the fact that I'll be thousands of miles away from my two bestest buddies in the whole wide world.

-Gretchen- Yah well you know Keef I just saw Dib, and he said that he's going to the beach too.

-Keef- He is? Oh I hope we go to the same beach, because that would be so...

-Meef- (He ran up screaming.) Ahh!

-Keef- (He grabbed Meef by the collar of his shirt.) Whoa calm down Meef where's the fire.

-Meef- Amethyst...Gopher...Attack...AHHH!

-Keef- Whoa calm down Meef now tell me what happened slowly.

-Meef- O.k. Amethyst showed me her pet gopher and it attack me and I lost it and I didn't even get to say good by. (He began to cry.)

-Keef- What you mean the song didn't work?

-Meef- (He was still crying.) NO! (He took out a picture of Amethyst of course it was not a very good picture, because she put her hand in front of the camera.) Oh Amethyst I don't want to leave you. (He started to cry all over Keef.)

-Keef- Oh calm down Meef you'll see her again in a week.

-Meef- So who cares. It will seem more like a millennia. OH WHY! (He cried some more.)

-Keef- Oh come on bro if you start to cry about your girl then I'm gonna start cry about mine. (He started to Cry.) Oh Gaz I'm going to miss you too Wahh!

-Gretchen- Geez what is it with you guys and liking bad girls?

-Meef- (He stop crying a little.) Hey Amethyst and Gaz aren't bad girls.

-Keef- Yah they're just misunderstood.

-Lizzy- Wow you two are really pathetic, don't you realize that love is meaningless just like life.

-Gretchen- Ah Keef what's wrong with your sister she seems even moppier then usual?

-Keef- Oh she just a little up set that she cout her boyfriend cheating on her.

-Lizzy- With my best friend. (She groaned.) Those two are just so lucky that I am going on this stupid vacation other wise they'd be dead sooner.

-Keef's Mom- Now now honey we don't want a repeat of what happened last time, and beside some one is here to see you.

-Cody- Hey Lizzy I heard about you and Jake and I'm so very sorry. And, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'm here.

-Lizzy- Oh no Cody don't think that I would be desperate enough to go out with you gross. Here some advice Cody. Why don't you go and ask Sadie out, because I'm so out of your league (She signed.) If anyone needs me I'll be in the car socking alone in this dark void of a world. (She went into the car and slammed the door shut.)

-Keef's Mom- Oh I'm so sorry about that Cody.

-Keef's Dad- Yah Cody well better luck next time and between you and me I would rather my daughter be with you, but you know how girls are. So any way Cody do you want to come with us after all there is still some room in the car.

-Cody- Ah no thanks Sir I think I'll just take Lizzy's advice and ask Sadie out and hey maybe I'll get lucky.

-Keef's Dad- That's the sprit kid. Well good luck.

-Cody- You too. (He left.)

-Keef- Bye Cody. Well come on bro time waits for no one and trust me you're going to have a great time. (He grabbed Meef's hand a pulled him into the car.)

-Meef- If you say so Keef.

-Gretchen- (She and Chloe got into the car too so now every one was in Keef's parent car.) Thanks again for inviting me Keef's mom and dad.

-Keef's Mom- You're very welcome dear I'm glad that your parents allowed you to come along.

-Keef's Dad- Yah Gretchen it would not be the same without you. Well say your good byes kids, because we are so out of here.

-Keef, Meef, and Gretchen- Bye house.

-Lizzy- Whatever.

-Chloe- Woof. (They drove off headed for the airport.)

-Meef's Dad- Hawaii here we come.

-Me- And here comes the end of the second chapter. Oh I know you guys want more, but you will have to wait. Mahahha! Any way fanfiction people I hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't know when the next one will be up but until then send me plenty of reviews and I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	3. Hawii's Visitors

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here I just own all of the newest characters in here and prod of it.

Setting 1 The Airplane.

The Membranes and the Hethcoat family were only minutes away from Hawaii and everyone was doing their own things. Mrs. Hethcoat was trying to keep Allee from kicking the seat that was in front of her. Professor Hethcoat and Professor Membrane were looking at the schematics of their lab trying to figure out what went wrong. Gaz was playing her game slave 3, Paige was looking out her window and listing to the music on her planer she was still missing Amethyst. And finally Dib was looking up information on his laptop and Will was mixing some chemicals and that my dear fanfiction people is where this chapter begins.

-Random Man- (He was running around the plane, and his butt was on fire) Ah put it out put it out PUT IT OUT! (The stewardess purred some water on the man and the fire went out.) Oh thank you Ma'am.

-The Stewardess - (She turned to Will who had caused the accident.) You see kid this is why I told you not to conduct your dangerous experiments on this plane.

-Will- O.k. first of all ma'am it was not a dangerous experiment it was just simple biology project and...

-The Stewardess - Ha if it's so simple then how come you set this poor man's butt on fire huh?

-Will- Because, it was in the way. (He laughed a little.)

-The Stewardess - (She was not too happy about the events.) That's it kid go sit somewhere else for the remainder of the trip while I clean up your stupid biology project.

-Will- Hey it's not stupid and are you sure you don't want me to help you clean it up?

-The Stewardess - No thanks kid you've done enough.

-Will- But I...

-The Stewardess - I SAID SIT!

-Will- Fine I'm going Jeez. (He got up from his seat and headed towards the empty seat beside Dib.) Hey Dib what you doing?

-Dib- (He was still typing at his laptop.) Go away Will didn't you bug me enough in the car.

-Will- Chill Dib I'm not her to bug you about your girl friend.

-Dib- SHE'S NOT MY GIRL FRIEND WILL!

-Will- Alright calm down Dib I just said I am not here to bug you about her. You don't have to bit my head off the stewardess already beat you to it. (He signed and sat down beside Dib.) I don't know what her problem is it was just a simple biology project.

-Dib- Will you set a guy's butt on fire.

-Will- It wasn't my fault I was bored and I told him to move his coat, but he wouldn't listen to me and one thing led to another. (He laughed a little again.) So any way Dib back to my first question. What you doing?

-Dib- (He signed.) If you must know Will I am looking up information on all the people that have gone missing in Hawaii.

-Will- Huh really let me see. (He grabbed Dib's laptop of course Dib was not very happy about that.)

-Dib- Hey give that back Will it's mine.

-Will- Wow this is a lot of people Dib. How come the police haven't done anything about it?

-Dib- (He grabbed his lab top getting it away from Will and back in his lap.) Because, police never do anything about real crimes. All they do is just sit on their big fat butts all day, eating their stupid donuts while you try to tell them that the fate of the entire world is endanger, and then when you're done they call you insane and beat you up.

-Will- Wow Dib it sounds like you have a lot of experience with this kind of stuff.

-Dib- I do.

-Will- Ha-ha so wait Dib you think that some kind of wolfwere or vampoodle it behind all of these disappearances. Ha-ha

-Dib- First of all Will they're called Vampires and Werewolf and yes as I matter a fact I do. I mean come on Will what else could it possibly be?

-Will- Well the first thing that comes to mind is a murder happy psycho.

-Dib- That's not very likely Will considering the fact that this has been going on for a hundred years.

-Will- Oh well in that case it could be a family of murder happy psychos continuing the first guy's legacy.

-Dib- Oh come on Will that makes just about as much since as you not believing me that Zim and Amethyst are aliens.

-Will- Oh them again.

-Dib- Yah Will I still can't believe that you don't believe me about those two. I mean come on have you ever heard of a skin condition that turns your skin green and gives you no ears or nose? HUH!

-Will- As a matter a fact I have Dib.

-Dib- What?

-Will- Yeah see look here. (He took out his planer and brought up Google and typed in skin conditions. Then the computer brought up a page about the dreaded green skin condition.) See the dreaded green skin condition gives perfectly normal human worm babies green skin and no ears or nose. If you see someone with these symptoms do not be fooled they are perfectly normal and if you make fun of them or call them aliens then you are just being mean. I LIKE PIGGIES!

-Dib- Oh come on! Will it is so obvious that Zim wrote that it even sounds like him…sort of.

-Will- (He put his planer back in his pocket.) Whatever you say Dib. So what can I do to help?

-Dib- With what?

-Will- You know with your weird disappearance investigation thingy.

-Dib- What? Wait so let me get this straight. You Will Hethcoat what to help me Dib Membrane solve a paranormal investigation.

-Will- No I want to help you put a stop to these murder happy freaks. As a man of science it is my dutty to help mankind. I can't just stand by and watch innocent people get killed by suicidal maniacs.

-Dib- Well at least it's a start. (He put out his hand ready for Will to shack it to seal the deal.) Welcome abroad Will.

-Will- (He shook his hand.) Glad to be aboard Dib.

-The Microphone- Attention all passengers please buckle your seatbelts, because we will be landing in sunny Blue Pearl Beach, Hawaii very soon.

Setting 2 the airplane lobby in Hawaii at night

Keef and his family had just arrived in Hawaii it was night time Lizzy was the first one that came out of the loading bay hall way followed by her mom.

-Lizzy- Finally that stupid airplane ride is over. I thought I was going to die from boredom plus the stupid kid behind me would not quit kicking the back of my seat. (She signed.) My life stinks.

-Keef's Mom- Now dear don't be like that you should be happy that we are on this wonderful family vacation together.

-Lizzy- I already told you mom happiness like love is an illusion.

-Keef's Mom- Oh cheer up dear I'm sure you'll meet someone new here on the islands.

-Lizzy- Puff fat chance mom. All the guys here are probably just surf happy freaks. No mom the only thing I plan on doing while we're here is planning my revenge against those two jerks.

-Keef' Mom- Now honey you know how I feel about revenge.

-Lizzy- Fine mom I won't think about revenge… much.

-Keef's Mom- What was that dear?

-Lizzy- Oh nothing Mom.

-Keef- (He Gretchen and Meef came out of the loading bay, and he looked as happy as ever oh and Gretchen has Chloe on a leash and she is sniffing at the ground.) Oh I'm so existed and I just can't hide it. We're finally here in Hawaii. I can't wait to start swimming in the waves as they go up and down side to side and...

-Meef- Oh please Keef don't talk about waves in front of me. I'm still not completely over my air sickness and... (He had a barf bag in his hand and he throw up in it still sick obviously.)

-Keef- I told you not to eat that jumbo hot dog on the plane Meef you know what it does to you.

-Meef- I couldn't help it bro. It was comfort food I thought it might help me forget about Amethyst. (He started crying all over Gretchen.)

-Gretchen- (She patted him on his back.) Oh don't cry Meef we are all going to miss our friends from back home. (Meef perk up a little.)

-Meef- (He snifter a little.) Really.

-Keef- Yeah Meef I'm going to miss my Princess of Love Gaz. You're going to miss your Fairy Queen Amethyst and let's not forget Gretchen is going to miss her Night and Shining armor Dib Membrane the most.

-Gretchen- (She covered up Keef face.) Shh Keef not so loud

-Keef- Oh don't worry Gretchen I haven't told anyone about your little crush on Dib.

-Gretchen- Shh Keef I told you not to... Whoa Ahh! (Chloe started running out of control toward a bus that takes the passengers to their hotel and poor Gretchen was at the mercy of her leash.) CHLOE STOP!

-Bus Driver- I'm sorry kid, but this bus is full you'll have to take the next one.

-Gretchen- You see Chloe the bus is full now come on. (Chloe howled not wanting to leave the bus apparently.)

-Keef- (He and Meef ran up to Gretchen) Gretchen what's wrong with Chloe?

-Gretchen- (She was still pulling on the dog's leash.) I'm not sure she won't cooperate.

-Keef's Dad- (He, Lizzy, and his wife where near one of the other buses holding their suitcase.) Come on kids we have to get to the hotel now.

-Gretchen- We're coming. (She pulled Chloe on to the other bus as best she could.) Come on Chloe what's the matter with you, you silly dog? (Chloe howled again as Gretchen pulled her into the other bus.)

-Dib- (He looked up from his computer, and out the window towards the sound of a howling dog. So that's why Chloe was barking Dib was in the other bus.) Did you just here something Will?

-Will- (He was sitting beside Dib.) Aside from your constant typing, no not really Dib. Why do you ask?

-Dib- Oh no reason it must of just been my imagination. (He went back to typing.)

-Will- (He signed) So any way Dib what do you think we should do tomorrow?

-Dib- Well first of all I was thinking that we should track down the families of these people that have gone missing and see if they know anything.

-Will- Oh yeah there's that idea, but I was thinking that we should go surfing first thing tomorrow.

-Dib- You know how to surf Will?

-Will- Of course I do Dib this is not the first time me and my sister have been to the beach. I of course am better then my sister at it, but that is probably because I am older. So do you know how to surf Dib?

-Dib- No not really Will. (He said not really paying that much attention to Will.)

-Will- Oh well don't worry Dib me and Paige will teach you how to surf. Right sis?

-Paige- (She looked up from her seat across from the two of them) Ha me teach him how to surf fat chance he probably won't even be able to balance on the surfboard with that big head of his.

-Dib- MY HEAD NOT BIG!

-Paige- YES IT IS!

-Dib- NO IT'S NOT!

-Paige- IS TOO!

-Dib- IS NOT!

-Paige- IS TOO!

-Will- Guys lets not fight remember we're going be together for an entire week so we might as well make the most of it.

-Paige and Dib- Fine.

Setting 3 The hotel.

Keef's family had just arrived at their hotel.

-Keef's Dad- (He and his wife were caring the suit cases they set them down in their hotel room.) Well here we are kids what do you think?

-Keef- Oh this is so cool Dad. (He ran out to the balcony.) What a view you can see everything from up here. You can even that fun looking science lab.

-Keef's Mom- (She walked out on to the balcony.) Science Lab? Honey you did not tell me that our hotel was near a science lab. That doesn't seem safe at all.

-Keef's Dad- Don't worry dear this island it completely safe. (He said holding a pamphlet about the beach.) Why did you know that this place has never had a single shark attack not even once.

-Keef' Mom- Really?

-Keef's Dad- Yah it say here that the sharks stay away from this island, because of the lab. Wish I could say the same thing about the other islands especially the one across the bridge.

-Keef's Mom- What do you mean dear?

-Keef's Dad- Oh it just says here that a lot of people have gone missing over there, but not that we need to worry about that, because we're staying right here. (He cleared his throat.) Any way Keef why don't you and your brother take that room, we'll take this room and girls you can have the last room.

-Keef- Sounds good to me Dad come on Meef last one to our room is a rotten egg. Wee! (He ran towards their room.)

-Meef- Wee! (He said with not much enthusiasm still moppy.)

-Lizzy- (She and Gretchen went into their room Gretchen was holding Chloe.) I'm warning you Gretchen keep that stupid dog of yours as far away from me as possible.

-Gretchen- She's not stupid Lizzy Dib gave her to me and if you lay one figure on her I'll I'll...

-Lizzy- You'll You'll what...

-Gretchen- I'm not sure what, but I'll do something.

-Lizzy- Oh I'm just so scared. You know what Gretchen you really need to learn to grow some back bone, and take it from me Gretchen give up on love it's stupid.

-Gretchen- Look Lizzy just, because you've had some bad luck with love that doesn't mean it's stupid.

-Lizzy- You say that now, but just wait till the guy that you love falls for someone prettier and better then you in every way and breaks your heart.

-Gretchen- That will never happen Lizzy.

-Lizzy- Why not?

-Gretchen- Because, Dib is different.

-Lizzy- Sure he is Gretchen.

Setting 4 Dib Family hotel room

Dib and the Hethcoat family walked into their hotel room which was right next door to Keef's families they just didn't know it yet.

-Will- (He and Dib walked in to the hotel room with Professor Hethcoat close behind.) Man how is it that our bus ride took longer than the other bus rides. I mean come on we left sooner.

-Professor Hethcoat- Because, our idiot bus drive despite my warning decided to stupidly take the long way over here. Idiot!

-Will- Yah and speaking of idiots Dad you never actually really told us what happened at your lab.

-Professor Hethcoat- That is an excellent question son I knew there was a reason why you're my favorite kid. Well a couple of weeks ago some dumb animal got cot in one of our machines and caused a lot of damage as he was trying to escape.

-Will- Oh I hope the poor animal is ok. Did anyone get a good look at it?

-Professor Hethcoat- No it got away before our scientist could examine it. But, that's not the weirdest part. You see son after the accident some of our scientist did some inventory on the chemicals in our lab and it seems that some of them are missing almost as if the animal took them or something. But, that of course is highly unlikely. (Then he noticed that Professor Membrane was having some trouble with the suit case.) Here Professor Membrane let me help you with that.

-Will- Wow it sure does sound like we've our work cut out for us huh Dib.

-Dib- Yah I know. Not only are these evil…ah…things kidnapping innocent people, but they're stealing chemicals form our Dad's lab. What are they planning?

-Will- What are you talking about Dib? I meant we have a lot of work to do when it comes to helping our Dad's fix the lab. What do you think that there is a connection between the disappearances and the accident at the lab?

-Dib- Dah...well I mean ah... sort of.

-Will- O.k. you do that Dib in the mean time I'm going to go get ready for bed. (He went to go get ready for bed in the bathroom. A couple of minutes later he came out of the bathroom with a I love real science pj shirt and pants on. He walked near where the girls were going to sleep and saw Gaz putting down scotch tape on the floor.)

-Paige- (She was holding Maradith and sitting on her bed.) What are you doing Gaz?

-Gaz- What does it look like I'm doing Paige I'm dividing the room. (She was finished with the tape.) See this is my side of the room and that's your side of the room and if you or that stupid dog of yours even thinks about crossing the line you will suffer horribly. Got it? (She threw the tape at Paige and it hit her head.)

-Paige- Ow! (She rubbed her head) Yah I got it Gaz. (She picked up the tape and looked at it all sad like and signed.) So much for getting along.

-Will- (He continued into his and Dib's room he found Dib still in his regular close typing away at his laptop.) Dib are you still typing on that dumb computer of yours? Jeez give it a rest already it's time to go to sleep.

-Dib- I can't go to sleep Will the fate of the entire world depends on me.

-Will- Yeah sure whatever Dib... (Then he noticed something on Dib screen.) Hey wait a minute Dib is that? (He grabbed Dib's computer)

-Dib- Hey Will give that back it's mine. Not again.

-Will- (He looked at the screen ignoring Dib's words.) It is. It's Zim's house. Dib are you spying on Zim and Amethyst?

-Dib- Yah I have to Will.

-Will- No you don't Dib. (He signed.) You know what Dib this trip is going to be really good for you, because you'll finally be miles away from all these crazy insane alien ideas and other such nonsense.

-Dib- (He noticed that Will was headed some were with HIS COMPUTOR.) Wait Will what are you doing?

-Will- I'm putting this computer away in my safe. So we can both get some sleep.

-Dib- No Will don't do that.

-Will- Sorry Dib it's for your own good. (He put the computer in his safe and looked it up tight)

-Dib- NOO! (He started crying and hitting his bed in frustration.)

-Will- Oh cheer up Dib. Trust me you'll thank me in the morning and don't worry Dib I'm sure that Zim and Amethyst won't do anything evil tonight or any other night for that matter. Now come on Dib it's time for you to get ready for bed.

-Dib- Fine Will, but if I wake up tomorrow and find that the earth has been destroy by who knows what I'm blaming you.

-Will- Whatever you say Dib.

Setting 5 Zim's house.

Zim, Amethyst, and Skoodge were waiting for Gir, Kierra, and Mini Moose in the Voot Cruiser launch bay. Zim and Amethyst were both in their "normal" human disguises and Zim looked really mad.

-Zim- (He grabbed a communicator microphone and yelled into it.) GIR, KIERRA, MINIMOOSE GET YOUR ROBOTIC BUTTS UP HERE THIS INSTANCE!

-Amethyst- Calm down Dad. I'm sure they'll be here soon.

-Zim- Soon is not good enough Amethyst they were supposed to be here hours ago. I mean seriously we need to leave here before the miserable earth sun rises in Hawaii.

-Amethyst- Calm down dad it's only... (She looked at her watch.) 11 o-clock! (She grabbed the communicator form her Dad.) GIR KIERRA MINI MOOSE GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!

-Kierra- (She Gir and Mini Moose came out of the elevator finally. She was carrying three suit cases Zim and Amethyst's suit cases were already in the back of the Voot Cruiser. She Gir and Mini Moose were all in their disguises by the way.) Sorry we're late you guys. (She threw the suit cases into the back or trunk I don't know what aliens call it.) Gir couldn't decide which one of his stupid rubber piggyes to bring along.

-Gir- I didn't want any of them to feel neglected. (He started crying all over Amethyst.)

-Amethyst- Oh don't worry Gir your piggyes will be fine.

-Gir- (He sniffed and look into Amethyst eyes.) You promise Little Master?

-Amethyst- Of course Gir Skoodge will take good care of your piggyes. Won't you Skoodge?

-Skoodge- Ah yah sure thing Amethyst.

-Amethyst- You see Gir.

-Gir- Okie-Dokie lets go Weehoo! (He ran into the Voot Cruiser and Mini Moose followed.)

-Kierra- (She signed.) I can already tell that this trip is going to be a very load and annoying one.

-Amethyst- Oh come on Kierra I'm sure Gir won't be that hyper and happy the whole way.

-Kierra- You're probably right Master he'll be infinity times worse.

-Amethyst- Oh Kierra you're such a kidder...Hey Gir that's my seat you have to sit in the back with Kierra and Mini Moose. (She ran into the Voot Cruiser to claim her front seat next to Zim's driver seat.)

-Gir- Okie-Dokie. (He went into the back seat as Kierra got into the Voot Cruiser and took out a book. She sat on the far side and Mini Moose was in between her and Gir which was probably for the best.)

-Amethyst- (She began to push the button that made the Voot Cruiser horn go off.) Come on Dad you were the one who was rushing Gir, Kierra, and Mini Moose now look who's holding us up. Ha-ha.

-Zim- I'm coming Amethyst. (He turned to Skoodge.) Now remember Skoodge me, Amethyst, Gir, Kierra, and Mini Moose will be gone for an entire earth week and I don't want to return home and find my glorious base destroy by the Dib stink. If I do there'll be one less annoying second rate invader to deal with. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME SKOODGE!

-Skoodge- Ah yah I understand you Zim. (He gulped.)

-Zim- Good now remember Skoodge you will be here completely and utterly alone, because I'm taking the house computer with us and...

-Skoodge- You are really Zim?

-Zim- Yes listen to Zim Skoodge. Now let me go over how to work my ingenious new security system one more time.

-Skoodge- Ah no Zim that won't be necessary your daughter's right you five really do need to get going. (He started to push Zim into the Voot Cruiser.)

-Zim- Wait Skoodge what are you doing?

-Skoodge- Don't worry about your base Zim. I'll take good care of it. (He completely pushed Zim into the Voot Cruiser.)

-Zim- (He stood up in the Voot Cruiser still wanting to finish what he was saying.) And, another thing Skoodge...

-Skoodge- (He was near the launching button.) Bon-vo-age you five or as they say in Hawaii Aloha. (He pushed the button and the Voot Cruiser top part closed and the house's ruff opened up and the cruiser went flying into the sky as soon as Zim and Amethyst were gone he screamed) PARTY! (And balloons fell from the ceiling.)

-Amethyst- (She was trying to consult her father in the Voot Cruiser on their way to Hawaii.) Oh don't worry Dad. I'm sure Skoodge will take good care of the base.

-Skoodge- (Meanwhile back at the base Skoodge was dressed as a normal human well as normal as one of Zim's disguises can be and letting all sorts of people into the base.) Welcome to club Skoodge don't forget to tip your waiter. And we'll be doing this all week Woohoo!

-Zim- You're probably right Amethyst he does after all have my ingenious new security system. What could possibly go wrong?

-Skoodge- (The base looked like a concert hall in the inside Skoodge was on stage, and there was a band behind him.) I FEEL LIKE A BRAND NEW INVADE... I MEAN PERFECTLY NORMAL PERSON WOOHOO. (He jumped into the crowed and began to crowd surf as the bad played)

-Gir- Hey Master are we there yet?

-Zim- No Gir not yet.

-Gir- Oh hey Little Master are we there yet?

-Amethyst- No Gir not yet.

-Gir- Oh hey Kierra Buddy are we there yet?

-Kierra- No Gir not yet.

-Gir- Are we there yet?

-Zim, Amethyst and Kierra- NO GIR NOT YET!

-Gir- Are we there yet?

-Zim, Amethyst, and Kierra- NO!

30 MINUTES LATER AND AMETHYST POV.

"Are we there yet?" Gir said still being as annoying as ever.

"GIR IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO..."

"Ah hey Gir." I said trying to calm dad down. "Here's an idea why don't you and Mini Moose watch the Angry Monkey show on my portable DVD player." I got out my portable DVD player and gave it to Gir.

"YEAH!" He said as he and Mini Moose began to watch it.

"You see dad yelling is not always the best way to deal with Gir."

"Nor is rewarding his stupidity with stupid earth programs, but at least he's finally stop. So good work Amethyst." Dad said as he went back to driving the Voot Cruiser.

Shoo thank goodness that's over I thought Gir would never stop. Oh why didn't I think of that portable DVD player idea sooner? WHY? Oh well at least he's finally shut up now maybe I can have some peace and quiet.

I began to tap my figures on my leg. Man I forgot how boring a Voot Cruiser drive can be when Dad drives this slow. That's right normally we would get there in no time at all. But Dad was driving slowly so that just in case any filthy humans saw us all they would think is that we were one of their primitive earth airplane. Stupid Humans! Ha-ha. Well I might as well take out my i-pod before I die of boredom.

A claw came out of my Pak and gave me my i-pod I put the head set on and began to listen to Stand in the rain by Super chick.

**She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but  
she knows that when  
She's all alone feels  
Like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain As if by magic as soon as the filthy human said those words it started to rain.**

"Oh great as if trying to drive the Voot Cruiser at it's lowest capacity wasn't hard enough now it has to rain CURSE YOU FILTHY PLANET CURSE YOU!" I couldn't help, but laugh a little at Dad's reaction to the rain as he began to turn on the wiper.

"What are you laughing about Amethyst?"  
Oh no now he's mad at me I'd better think of a good lie and fast. "Oh nothing Dad I was just thinking about how much fun we're going to have on this Vacti... I mean Reconition Mission."

"Yah well… remember Amethyst this trip is not going to be all fun and games we have important stuff to do. We have to gather as much information as we can while we're on this trip. Remember Amethyst the entire fate of Operation Impending Doom 2 depends on our successes."

"I know Dad"

"Good and the best part about this trip is the fact that when I come up with a new plan to destroy this filthy planet the Dib stink will not be able to stop me, because he is miles away. MAHAHAHA!"

"You know I'm all for that Dad Hahahaha!" I was so existed to see Dad in such a good mood and he was right the fact that the stupid Dib monkey would be a thousand miles away was one of the best parts about this trip. The other really really really really good part was the fact that the Meef Beast would be miles away too. Woohoo no more Meef No more Meef No more Meef Woo.

**She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down**

Ow there goes my stomach again. This is ridicules ever since I've been having that weird dream I have been having these horrible stomach, head, and hand pains for no apparent reason. Oh man and the head pains are the worse. One time my head hurt so bad that I had to sit on the couch for thirty minute holding it the entire time. Of course I have not told Kierra about the pains, because I know that if I did tell her, she will never stop bugging me about them.

"Are you O.k. Amethyst." Dad said just now noticing my weird behavior.

"Yah I'm fine Dad." I said still holding my stomach in pain.

"Are you sure Amethyst? You're not sick again are you?" He said putting his hand on my head to see if I had a tempter.

"No I'm fine Dad." I said moving my head away from his reach. "I'm just really tiered so wake me when we get there. O.k. Dad."

"O.k. Amethyst."

**She wants to be found but  
The only way out is through  
everything she's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

I didn't like lying to Dad but it was for his and my own good that I didn't tell him about the stupid dream and the weird pain. I mean come on they're just dreams after all and I was sort of telling the true I was very tired. Not that I really wanted to go to sleep, because you see sometimes in the middle of my dreams I will hear some kind of demonic voice and evil looking hands will start coming after me and it feels like they could really hurt me. I know that sounds crazy, but it's true and yah I haven't told Kierra about that either.

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found **

Oh well I was getting really sleepy it was probably my music it usually puts me to sleep.

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

I heard the song begin to end so I pulled my headset down and around my neck and soon I feel in to a deep sleep.

Setting 6 Back in the Cave.  
You could still not see much of anything in the cave it was too dark. And the three things came close to the human who was now completely paralyzed from the bug bights.

-Creature 1- Ha-ha (The middle sized creature hit him on the head.) Ow jeez sis what was that for?

-Sis- For making that stupid evil laugh.

-Creature 1- Hey my evil laugh is not stupid.

-Sis- You're right bro your evil laugh is not stupid you're stupid.

-Creature 1- Hey. (The two of them glared at each other.)

-Creature 2- (He got in between his two older siblings.) Ah guys don't you think we have more import things to do then fighting. Like… oh I don't know haling this human into the lab before the paralysis wares off.

-Sis- Good thinking bro. (They began to hall the human into the cave. Soon they were in an alien looking lab filled with all kinds of stuff.)

-Creature 1- Man this guy is heaver then the last one. (He said still pulling him.)

-Sis- Oh quit complying bro and help us put him on the table.

-Creature 1- Yes your royal heinous. (She hit him again after he put the human on the table.) Ow hey. (He glared at his little sister.)

-Creature 2- (He got in between his two siblings again.) O.k. guys lets get this experiment over with before we do something painful to someone besides the human.

-Sis- Good point bro. O.k. as you two know for the past hundred years we have been trying to get our revenge on the...

-Creature 1- Oh sis don't even say their names.

-Sis- But, we have to call them something.

-Creature 2- Oh I got an idea sis let's call them the stupid race.

-Sis- O.k. fine. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted for the past one hundred years we have been trying to get our revenge on the stupid race by trying to transform humans into giant indestructible spiders. So we can use them in our army and...

-Creature 1- Oh sis I have another question why are you telling us this we already know why we're doing this?

-Sis- Because...Oh just forget it and let the experiment began. (She poured some kind of formula into the human's mouth and he began to change.) Yes Yes it's working it's working. Yes... (Then the human exploded.) No I failed again. (She started crying and her brother tried to consult his little sister.)

-Creature 1- Oh don't cry sis I'm sure you'll get it right next time.

-Sis- What's the point bro even if I do manage to find the right formula we still have so much work to do. It's hopeless.

-Creature 1- No it's not sis. Don't say things like that. We have to do this for our parent's sake. Do you think it was easy for me to escape our home planet while the stupid race was destroying it with you and our little brother still in your eggs sacks? No it wasn't sis and that's why we can't just give up. And, remember sis you where able to invent that potion that turns humans into our race which is close to earth spiders right?

-Sis- Yeah, but it takes so long for that one to take affect and we have to get the human to drink and…

-Creature 1- So what sis. If you can come up with that one then I just know that you can come up with the one we need.

-Creature 2- Yah sis you're almost half way there.

-Sis- Thanks you guys I needed that. Well come on guys we had better clean this place up for the next test subject and bro could you please turn off that stupid thunderstorm.

-Creature 1- Why sis are you still jealous that I get to control thunder, lighting, and rain storm and you don't. (He said snapping his figures and turning off the rain.)

-Sis- No bro as a matter a fact I am completely satisfied with my power over insects it will come in handy when we make the machine.

-Creature 1- That it will Sis and let's not forget our little brother's ability to make spikes out of thin air that has helped us out a lot with our evil plan Ha-ha! (Then all of a sudden the image started to burn and all Amethyst could here was an evil voice.)

-Evil Voice- So full of empty hope. In a way I suppose they're just like you.

-Amethyst- What do you mean? (She said in her sleep)

-Evil Voice- I mean their ambitions always end in failure, except in your case it's permanent.

-Amethyst- Ahh!

-Zim- (He was shaking Amethyst awake.) Amethyst Amethyst wake up.

-Amethyst- (She woke up.) What… what happen? Oh Dad thank goodness it's you I was so afraid. (She hugged her dad crying a little.)

-Zim- Amethyst's what's going on? Why were you screaming in your sleep and talking in a weird voice. Are you hiding something from Zim?

-Amethyst- (She realized what she was doing and backed away from her father.) Ah no dad I'm fine.

-Zim- Are you sure Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Yah Dad it's just that I ah... really want to drive the Voot Cruiser yah that's it.

-Zim- Oh well in that case here you go Amethyst. (He gave the controls to Amethyst and she began to drive the Voot Cruiser very well I might add.)

-Gir- Hey Master are we there yet?

-Zim- GIR I TOLD YOU IF YOU SAID THAT AGAIN YOU WOULD BE SO...

-The ships computer- Porcine warning you are now over the Hawaiian islands.

-Zim- Oh well you got lucky this time Gir. Now where shall we land? (He said looking around for a place to build the new base it was still very dark in Hawaii.)

-Gir- Ooo lets build there on that big pointing thing.

-Amethyst- No Gir that would be incredibly painful and stupid let's build...

-Zim- THERE WE SHALL BUILD THERE. (He said pointing to an area that looked very similar to their old neighborhood.) Now remember Amethyst land the Voot Cruiser very... (She landed it very loudly.) like I said as load as possible.

-Amethyst- Woops sorry Dad you know how I hate landing and... (Zim put his hand on Amethyst mouth.)

-Zim- (He put one of his free figures to his mouth.) Shoo Amethyst we have to be quiet. (The two of them sneaked out.) O.k. the cost is clear. Gir, Kierra, Mini Moose, get out here.

-Gir- (He ran out of the voot cruiser very loud and insane like as Kierra and Mini Moose followed him out.) YEAH WERE HERE AT THE BEACH WOOHOO.

-Zim- Shoo Gir we have to be quiet. (Gir saluted in duty mode.) Good now let's set up a new base of operation before we wake up the entire planet. (He took out one of those base things.)

-Gir- Oh master can I draw a piggy with the pretty toy. (He said trying to get the thing away from Zim.)

-Zim-(He pulled away from Gir.) No Gir this is not a toy... (Amethyst grabbed the thing out of Zim's hand.)

-Amethyst- Yah Gir it's a base seed pod and Dad can I please draw the new base pretty please.

-Zim- Fine Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Yes thanks Dad. O.k. let's see. (She began to draw.) A little bit of that and some stuff here and yah that should just about do it. (She put the seed pod into the ground.) O.k. everybody hide. (They all ran and hide except for Gir.)

-Kierra- Come on Gir we don't have time for more stupidity. (She pulled him out of the way by his leash.)

-Gir- But, I don't wanna to go.

-Zim- Shoo GIR we have to be quiet. (Kierra got Gir out of the way just in time and the new base was formed it looked just like the old one and it caused just as much noise as the last one. People began to look out their widows wondering what was going on took them long enough. He and Amethyst grabbed their Sir unit's leashes and headed to the door as Mini Moose dressed as a airplane followed them. They whistled)

-The Robot Parents- (They opened the door.) Welcome home son and daughter. (Zim and Amethyst went into the house along with Gir Kierra and Mini Moose.)

-Amethyst- Woohoo that was smooth.

-Zim- Yes well good work on designing the new base Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Thanks Dad I even added a pool see. (She ran to the door that led to the backyard she opened the door and sure enough there was a pool in the back yard.)

-Gir- YEAH POOL PARTY! (He began to run toward the pool, but Zim stopped him)

-Zim- Oh no Gir you are not going swimming tonight.

-Gir- But, why Master?

-Zim- Because, it is well passed all of your bed times.

-Gir- But, I wanted to swim WAHH!

-Amethyst- Oh don't cry Gir. Hey here's an idea how about me and Kierra help you and Mini Moose unpack.

-Gir- Okie-Dokie Little Master let's go. Wee (He ran off and Amethyst was about to follow him but Zim grabbed her arm.)

-Zim- Are you sure you're all right Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Yah I fine dad really. Well good night Dad. (She walked off after Gir.)

-Zim- Good night Amethyst.

Setting 7 Gir's new Room

Amethyst, Gir, Kierra, and Mini Moose were in Gir's room.

-Amethyst- (She put Gir's suit case on the ground) O.k. Gir let's get you unpacked.

-Kierra- No wait Master don't touch that... (But, it was too late Amethyst unhooked the suitcase locks and a tidal wave of rubber piggyes came out.)

-Amethyst and Kierra- AHH! RUBBER PIGGY TIDAL WAVE OF DOOM!

-Gir- YEAH!

-Amethyst- (She and Kierra ran for their lives they got out just in time and slammed the door shut behind them they.) That was close. Kierra how were you able to get all of those stupid rubber piggyes into that small suitcase?

-Kierra- You don't want to know Master.

-Amethyst- (She and Kierra walked into their new room which looked just like the old one although now Kierra had her own bed) Well Kierra now that that chaos is over what do you say we get some sleep?

-Kierra- Alright Master.

-Amethyst- (She pushed a button on the wall and the disguise machine clamped on to her and Kierra and came off to reveal them out of their disguises and Amethyst in her invader pjs. She got into her bed.) Well good night Kierra.

-Kierra- Master are you sure you don't want to tell your father about the dream. I mean come on Master you didn't hear yourself you sounded really freaked out and...

-Amethyst- I'm positive Kierra. They are just dreams after all. Well good night Kierra. (She said pulling her covers up.)

-Kierra- (She got into her own bed.) Good night Master and for all our sakes I hope you're right.

-Amethyst- Me too Kierra. Me too.

-Me- Is Amethyst right is the dream just a dream or is something horrible going to happen only time will tell in the mean time fanfiction people send me plenty of reviews and remember ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	4. New Skills

-me- I don't own Invader zim

Setting 1 The Cave

Sis was working hard at her desk you still could not tell what kind of creature she was, but you could defiantly tell that she was working on something very important to their cause. Then her older brother came into the room and he was dripping in blood.

-Sis- Huh bro what happened to you?

-Creature 1- I got caught in one of the stupid human's machines.

-Sis- Oh I'm sorry to hear that bro did you at least get the chemical I asked you for?

-Creature 1- Oh yah sure I got it sis never you mind that I broke my leg getting your stupid chemical. Who cares what happened to your only older brother just as long as he gets your stupid chemical.

-Sis- Oh quiet being such a drama queen bro. I'm sorry you got hurt, but it really would have been all for nothing if you didn't get the chemical I ask you for.

-Creature 1- Oh whatever sis here's you stupid chemical. (He throws the chemical to his sister and she caught it.) I hope it was worth all my pain.

-Sis- Don't worry bro it will be. This is exactly the chemical I needed. Thanks.

-Creature 1- Whatever sis. (He sat down in a chair and groaned a little in pain.)

-Sis- Here bro you'd better let me take a look at that leg of yours. (She said getting closer to her brother.)

-Creature1- No thanks sis you've done enough already.

-Sis- Oh quit being such a baby and let me see your leg.

-Creature 1- No! (He moved away from his sister.)

-Sis- Yes!

-Creature1- No!

-Sis- Yes!

-Creature 1- No!

-Sis- Oh wait what's that?

-Creature 1- Huh! (He turned to where his sister was pointing and she grabbed his leg.)

-Sis- Ha I got you. Ha-ha you always fall for that one. Now let's take a look at that leg of yours. (She examined the leg and it looked really gross and bloody like.) Uw gross what happened to you. How did you get your leg so beat up? (She grabbed some first aid stuff from the table and began to fix her brother up)

-Creature 1- Well sis the chemical you wanted was on a really high shelf and I heard someone coming and lost my balance and fell and that caused even more commotion so I had to run for my life and my leg got caught in one of the machines and the rest is well painful history.

-Sis- Oh well I hope none of the humans saw you.

-Creature 1- Don't worry sis I got out before any of those stupid humans could see me.

-Creature 2- (He seemed to come out of nowhere and was being a goofy little brother.) Man bro your leg looks really disgusting.

-Creature 1- Shut up.

-Creature 2- No seriously man it looks like one of sis's failed experiments.

-Sis- Hey my experiments have never looked this bad and… Hey what are you doing with my chemicals put them down?

-Creature 2- (He was currently balancing a lot of chemicals on his body and standing on a weelly chair.) Chill sis I'm just conducting an experiment.

-Sis- Yah a dumb one now put those chemicals down before you...

-Creature 2- Calm down I'm not going to… (Then he lost his balance and fell down taking the chemicals with him.) Wow.

-Sis- NO! Bro do you realize what you've just done?

-Creature 2- Not really sis. (He said as he rubbed his head.) But, I'm sure you're going to tell me.

-Sis- You've ruined years of research and hard work in 5 seconds.

-Creature 2- That's got to be like a new record or something.

-Sis- Yah a record of stupidity. (She groaned.) Bro you are so dead just wait till I get my hands on you. (She was coming in for the kill to destroy her little brother.)

-Creature 2- Hold on there sis let's not do anything rash it was just an accident after all.

-Sis- No bro the accident is the fact that I haven't destroyed you yet... (She was closer and closer to her brother.)

-Creature 1- Wait sis look your chemicals they're...

-Sis- Ruined I know just like a certain little brother of ours will be in about 5 seconds.

-Creature 1- No sis I mean they're reacting.

-Sis- What? (She ran over to her counter where the chemicals were reacting to the human DNA.) You're right the chemicals are reacting to the human DNA and the human DNA is not resisting the spider DNA for once. No they're combining.

-Creature 2- Wait what does that mean sis and please speak in English?

-Sis- It means your reckless behavior has finally pained off.

-Creature 2- Aw thanks sis, HEY!

-Creature 1- Wait sis does that mean that we've finally found the right formula.

-Sis- Yes it does. Oh bro I could just kiss you.

-Creature 2- Wait hold on there sis lets test the formula out on a human before we do anything that disgusting.

-Sis- O.k. I just can't believe it after all these year we can finally have our revenge. Ha-ha!

-Creature 1- Now who's doing the stupid evil laugh sis?

-Sis- Whoops sorry I'm just so excited Ha-ha. (Then the image went up into flames and all Amethyst could see was a dark and scary looking figure)

-The Evil Voice- What are yo so afraid of your fait has alread been decided.

-Amethyst- You again who are you and what's with all these stupid dreams I demande to know your identity.

-The Evil Voice- You really want to know who I am?

-Amethyst- Dah that's why I asked you all those questions.

-The Evil Voice- Ok then I am...

-Kierra- (She was shaking Amethyst up again.) Master Master Wake Up.

-Amethyst- Ahh! (She woke up.) What happened? Kierra why did you wake me up? I was about to find out who he was?

-Kierra- What are you talking about Master?

-Amethyst- Ah… Nothing Kierra it's just a stupid dream after all.

-Kierra- I wonder is it really Master. I mean you should really hear yourself when you're having this weird dream. You sound really freaked out and different and you're scaring me Master.

-Amethyst- I scare myself Kierra.

-Kierra- Oh Master does that mean that you're finally ready to tell your Dad about the dream?

-Amethyst- No of course not Kierra.

-Kierra- But Master...

-Amethyst- Oh Kierra stop being such a worry wart and tell me what time is it?

-Kierra- It's 11:00 Master.

-Amethyst- What why didn't you wake me up sooner Kierra. (She said getting out of bed in a hurry.)

-Kierra- Wait so let me get this straight. First you were mad at me for waking you up and now you're mad at me for not waking you up. Jeez Master make up your mind already.

-Amethyst- Chill Kierra I'm not mad at you I just wish you had woken me up sooner, because we have important surfing to do. (She said pushing her disguise machine button the machine clamed on to her and Kierra and came off to reveal Amethyst in her bathing suit from Pool of Horrors and her wig and contacts and Kierra in her cat suit and Amethyst was holding two surfboards)

-Kierra- Oh Master.

-Amethyst- Ha-ha Come on Kierra it's our first day of vacation at the beach time to have some fun.

-Kierra- Whatever you say Master.

-Amethyst- Exactly Kierra now come on. (She ran off and Kierra followed.)

Setting 2 Zim's new kitchen.

The Kitchen in the new base looked just like their old kitchen and Zim was in there dressed in his disguise and bathing suit from the Pool of Horrors episode he was reading the human paper when Amethyst came out of the toilet.

-Amethyst- Good Morning Dad.

-Zim- Morning Amethyst glad to see you're finally awake.

-Amethyst- Sorry Dad, but Kierra didn't wake me up soon enough. (She said as she got out of the toilet and Kierra was right behind her.)

-Kierra- Again we balm me Jeez is everything that goes wrong in this unique family my fault I mean... (Amethyst put her hand over Kierra's mouth.)

-Amethyst- So any way dad can we go surfing now PLEASE!

-Zim- Now Amethyst remember I told you this trip is not going to be all fun and games we have important stuff to do and...

-Amethyst- I know Dad, but I was hoping that we could do that stuff later. Oh come on dad PLEASE...

-Zim- Well Maybe.

-Amethyst- Yes thank you dad that's better than a no.

-Zim- Exactly Amethyst. (His communicator came out of his Pak.) GIR GET UP HERE NOW!

-Gir- (He came flying out of the trash can.) Weehoo I is here HI EVERYBODY HA-HA!

-Zim- (He looked at Gir who was in his doggy suit and had rubber Piggys all over him.) Gir why do you have filthy rubber piggys all over you?

-Gir- Ha-ha, because rubber piggy tidal wave was fun and staticy ha-ha.

-Zim- (He signed.) Gir remove those filthy earth toys from your body at once.

-Gir- (He solute in duty mode.) Yes Sir. (He shook the rubber piggys off like a real dog would shack water off.) Okie-Dokie I is all ready to go Whooo!

-Zim- Good. (He put a leash on Gir.) Now come on you three lets go to the beach before...

-Gir- Weehoo beach party! (He ran off with Zim at the mercy of his leash.)

-Zim- Ahhh Gir stop desist stop at once AHHH!

-Amethyst- Ha-ha looks like Gir is really existed. Huh Kierra Ha-ha.

-Kierra- Ah yah that's one way of describing what he is Master.

-Zim- Ahh! GIR STOP!

-Amethyst- Ha-ha well come on Kierra we'd better go before Gir seriously hurts dad or the other way around Ha-ha.

-Kierra- Good thinking Master.

-Amethyst- Mini Moose (Mini Moose came out of nowhere.)

-Mini Moose- Meep

-Amethyst- Hey Mini Moose watch the new base while we're gone. (Mini Moose looked kind of sad like he wanted to come alone too.) Oh don't cry Mini Moose and just think while we're gone you'll get the pool all to yourself. (Mini Moose let out an excited Meep and floated to the pool and jumped in.)

-Zim- AHH! GIR STOP THIS IS NOT FUN AT ALL AHHH!

-Amethyst- Ha-ha well are you ready Kierra?

-Kierra- As I'll ever be Master. (They ran out the door and after Gir and Zim.)

Setting 3 Keef's family hotel room.

Keef was in Gretchen and Lizzy's room turning the lights on and off and he was also in his bathing suit form the Pool of Horrors episode.

-Keef- Waky Waky Eggs and Baky!

-Lizzy- (She grabbed her little brother.) Keef what have I told you about waking me up in the mornings?

-Keef- Ah not to do it.

-Lizzy- Exactly so why are you doing it?

-Keef- Because, I'm just so happy to see you sis and...

-Lizzy- Well I'm not happy to see you Keef so get lost. (She threw him against the wall.)

-Keef- Weee (He hit the wall hard.)

-Gretchen- Keef are you ok?

-Keef- Yah I'm fine Gretchen this is just a typical brother and sister thing. We do this every morning.

-Gretchen- O.k. that is weird, but I guess your normal.

- Keef- That's the spirit Gretchen. Now I'm going to go see if Meef is awake yet. (He ran off.) Wee!

-Gretchen- O.k. So are you actually getting up today Lizzy?

-Lizzy- Yah when I'm good and ready Gretchen until then go away or else.

-Gretchen- Ok… Then if you'll excuse me Lizzy. I'm going to go get ready. Come on Chloe. (She and Chloe got out of bed and headed for the bath room)

Setting 4 Meef and Keef's Room.

Meef was holding on to the bed posts and wearing a aqua green bathing trunk with smiley faces on it while his brother was pulling on his legs trying to get him to cooperate.

-Keef- Come on Meef it's time to seize the day.

-Meef- No Keef the only thing I want to seize is Amethyst, but I can't because she's thousands of miles away. (He started crying.)

-Keef- Oh come on bro don't cry it's time to have some fun and you're already dress so...

-Meef- That's because you tricked me Keef and I don't wanna have fun. I just want Amethyst! (He continued to cry and hold on.)

-Keef- Oh come on bro this is ridiculous. (He continued to pull on Meef) I've almost got you. (He pulled Meef loose) Yah I did it.

-Meef- No (He tried to run back so he could get his grip back.)

-Keef- Oh no you don't Meef (He grabbed his brother hand.) Now come on Meef you know Amethyst would want you to have fun on this trip.

-Meef- You really think so Keef? (He still cried a little.)

-Keef- I know so now come on lets go to the beach. Right Gretchen.

-Gretchen- (She was standing in the room next to Keef having just seen the brother tender moment and she was holding Chloe's leash, and she had on a purple and orange two piece bathing suit with flowers on the straps.) Ah sure thing Keef. Ah Keef listen there is something I have to tell you.

-Keef- Later Gretchen for now the beach awaits us. Yeah! (He grab their hands.)

-Gretchen- But Keef I Whoa... (It was too late Keef pulled the three of them out the door and to the beach.)

Setting 5 Dib's and Will's room

Dib was trying to sleep which was kind of hard considering the fact that Will was jumping on his bed and Will had a green and yellow swim trunk on with some test tubes on it and he had a surfboard in his hand.

-Will- Wake up Dib Wake up Dib.

-Dib- (He pulled what was left of his covers over his head.) Not now Will I'm really not much of a morning person.

-Will- Oh come on Dib it's time to have some fun. (But Dib would not cooperate.) O.k. Dib if you're going to be that way then I guess I'll never give you back your computer.

-Dib- No Wait Will I'm up I'm up. (He got up and dressed in his bathing suit form Pool of Horrors.)

-Will- Great Dib and by the way I lied.

-Dib- What, but Will we have important stuff to do today and...

-Will- Yah I know Dib like surfing.

-Dib- No Will not like stupid surfing. I already told you I can't surf.

-Will- And, I already told you that I would teach you how to surf. Now come on Dib. (He headed out of their room and Dib follow.)

-Dib- No wait Will this is ridiculous the fate of the entire planet rests in our hands and all you care about is stupid surfing THIS IS INSANE AND STUPID!

-Will- Whatever you say Dib. Hey sis are you ready to go, because we have an eager student.

-Paige- (She was in the room waiting for her brother and stupid Dib. She was wearing a black and white checker bathing suit with a one in the middle surrounded by a blue circle and she had a surf board in her hand.) I already told you bro there is no way I'm going to teach that big headed idiot how to surf.

-Dib- MY HEAD'S NOT BIG AND I'M NOT AN IDIOT.

-Paige- Whatever… The only thing I want to do is go surfing on my own since it is the only good thing about this stupid trip.

-Mrs. Hethcoat- (She was pushing Allee's stroller and Allee was wearing a pink bathing suit with two rattles on it.) Are you ready to go kids?

-Paige- Yah mom lets...

-Allee- (Her mom had the door opened so she could see Amethyst and Kierra running after Zim and Gir.) BUG GIRL BUG GIRL!

-Paige- What where? (She ran out to were her sister was pointing and saw nothing) Oh Allee bad baby getting my hopes up for nothing.

-Mrs. Hethcoat- Now Paige dear don't be mean to your little sister after all she is just a baby and she does not know what she's saying.

-Paige- Whatever mom let's just go already. (She walked down the steps and the other followed her.)

-Dib- Ah Will what's wrong with your sister?

-Will- Oh she's just mad, because you see bug girl is Allee's nick name for Amethyst. She gave it to her during the sleep over when Amethyst was left all alone with Allee and I guess that Paige just thought that Allee saw her.

-Dib- Oh wait why would she… Oh I get it well at least someone around her knows the truth about a certain evil alien monster.

-Will- Whatever you say Dib. Whatever you say.

Setting 6 the beach

Keef was dragging Gretchen and Meef to the beach

-Gretchen- Wait Keef stop I have to tell you something.

-Keef- (He stopped.) What is it Gretchen?

-Gretchen- Finally. Well you see Keef I sort of have this terrible fear of the ocean and...

-Keef- Oh that's great Gretchen. That can be our main goal for this week helping you conquer your fear.

-Gretchen- Yah that's great Keef and I do want to conquer it later, but for right now I was wondering if I could go swimming in the pool. PLEASE!

-Keef- O.k. Gretchen, but you don't know what you're missing. Come on Meef let's go. (He grabbed Meef's hand and they ran off.)

-Gretchen- Shoo glad that's over with. Come on Chloe the pool awaits us. (She turned to head for the pool, but a little kid was behind her.)

-Random Kid- Hi Ma'am would you mind signing this thing for me PLEASE! (He handed her a piece of paper and a pen)

-Gretchen- Ah sure thing kid what's it for?

-Random Kid- How should I know, but that man over there told me he would give me some ice cream if I got someone to sign it? So will you please sign it miss PRETTY PLEASE I LOVE ICE CREAM!

-Gretchen- Who doesn't sure thing kid. (She signed it) Here you go. (She gave him the paper.)

-Random Kid- Thanks Miss ICE CREAM HERE I COME WEE! (He ran off.)

-Gretchen- O.k. that was weird. Anyway come on Chloe let's go to the pool before something even weirder happens. (The two of them head for the pool meanwhile the boy ran up to a man who was at the surf shack he had a fake mash stash on for some reason, and that is all I'm going to say for now Mahahaha!)

-Random kid- Here you go sir now can I have my ice cream PLEASE!

-Man- Sure thing kid. (He got out some ice cream for the kid.) Here you go and thanks you've been a big help.

-Random Kid- Whatever say weird fake mustache guy.

-Man- Ha-ha that's one signature down and only seven more to go.

Setting 7 back at the beach.

Gir was running like a maniac and dragging poor Zim along for the ride.

-Gir- Weehoo

-Zim- GIR STOP I AM YOUR MASTER AND I COMMAND YOU TO STOP PLEASE! (Gir stopped in his tracks and Zim went flying into the sand and the water.) Ahh! (Zim fell head first into the sand and the wave came in and out on top of him.)

-Amethyst- (She ran up to her dad still holding the surfboards.) Zim are you all right?

-Zim- (He spit some sand out of his mouth.) DO I LOOK IT AMETHYST OWW WHERE IS HE?

-Amethyst- I think he's over there Zim, but...

-Zim- (He stormed over to Gir who had stopped in his tracks man was Zim mad.) GIR YOU STUPID ROBOT WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP I TOLD YOU TO STOP NEARLY A HUNDRED TIMES SO...

-Amethyst- Ah Zim.

-Zim- WHAT IS IT AMETHYST!

-Amethyst- People are staring.

-Zim- (He looked at the crowd of beach people and sure enough they were all staring.) Oh ha-ha this is just a silly little game me and my little sister play all the time. It's called "Yell at our funny little dog yah pretty stupid I know, but we're really perfectly normal human worm babies just like you and we love earth right sis?

-Amethyst- Ah yah sure bro EARTH ROCKS. (Everybody stopped staring.) Shoo. Oh I hate it when we have to say stuff like that it leaves a bad taste in my mouth UWW!

-Zim- Mine too Amethyst stupid Gir.

-Amethyst- Oh look on the bright side Zim at least you were able to check and see if the water was safe.

-Zim- I guess you're right Amethyst. Now come on we've got important stuff to do.

-Amethyst- Right Zim it's time to surf.

-Zim- Right...No Amethyst I already told you we don't have time for...

-Amethyst- But, Zim you said we could surf.

-Zim- No I said maybe.

-Amethyst- So that's closer to yes… Oh wait I get it Zim you're just scare that you're going to get beaten by your little sister at a primitive earth sport.

-Zim- What me the almighty Zim scared. Ha! I don't even know the meaning of the word.

-Amethyst- No you're right Zim you'd probably fail miserably at beating me any way. So you'd better save yourself the humiliation and give up.

-Zim- Never. Zim never gives up hand me that board Amethyst I shall show you who's scared. Ha-ha.

-Amethyst- Whatever you say Zim. (She handed him the board and they ran out into the water.)

-Kierra- Come on Gir we have "important stuff to do" (She said grabbing Gir's leash, but he would not budge.) Come on Gir… Hey Gir look there's a drowning piggy in the water.

-Gir- What don't worry piggy I'll save you. (He ran off and Kierra was at the mercy of his leash.)

-Kierra- Ahh!

-Amethyst- (She was sting on her surfboard out in the water and watching Kierra and Gir.) Ha-ha it looks like Kierra is getting her exercise for the day huh Zim. (She looked at Zim who was having trouble getting on his board he kept falling off.) Ah you know Zim it works better if you actually sit on the board.

-Zim- I know Amethyst, but this stupid earth contraption won't cooperate… Whoa! (He lost his balance again and fell into the water poor Zim he can't even sit on a surf board.)

-Amethyst- Ha-ha here Zim let me help you.

-Zim- No Amethyst I don't need any help I shall conquer this primitive earth contraption on my own. (He tried to get on, but he fell off again) Whoa!

-Amethyst- O.k. Zim let me know how that works out for you.

5 minutes later.

-Zim- Ha-ha you see Amethyst I did it Ha-ha.

-Amethyst- Great job Zim you've conquered step 1.

-Zim- (He gulped) You mean there's more?

-Amethyst- So much more. Unless of course you want to give up.

-Zim- NEVER! Zim will never give up now come on Amethyst show me the next step.

-Amethyst- O.k. Zim just let me show you how to do it first. It's usually easier to do once you've seen someone else do it. (She swam off to go catch one of the waves and surfed very well as some music began to play.)

-Random Music- **Aloha e aloha e  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha eThere's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And If I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizonA wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride**

-Amethyst- (She paddled over to her Dad.) You see Zim it's easy now it's your turn.

-Zim- (He gulped again.) O.k… (He swam towards the wave and attempted to surf, but he kept wiping out poor Zim.)

-Random Music- **A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster rideThere's no place I'd rather be  
Than on the seashore dry, wet free  
On golden sand is where I lay  
And if I only had my way  
I'd play til the sun sets  
Beyond the horizonLalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride**

-Zim- (Finally Zim was able to surf well.) Ha-ha you see Amethyst I told you I could do it.

-Gir- Master! (He tackled Zim.)

-Zim- Noo Noo Gir Ahh! (Gir made the two of them wipe out he came out of the water very mad at Gir.) GIR WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

-Gir- Ha-ha Master fall down. Ha-ha!

-Zim- UW GIR!

-Amethyst- Ah hey Gir why don't you come sit on my surfboard where it's safe.

-Gir- Okie-Dokie Little Master Ha-ha! (He sat in front of Amethyst's surfboard, and she continued to sit there.)

-Amethyst- Hmm you know what Zim I think I know what your problem is. You need more balance.

-Zim- I do not need more balance Amethyst I need... Whoa! (He lost his balance again he came back up.) O.k. maybe I do need more balance.

-Amethyst- Ha-ha Kierra get over here.

-Kierra- (She came up from under the water and saluted.) Yes Master.

-Amethyst- Stand on Zim's surfboard and help him keep his balance while we surf.

-Kierra- Yes Master. (She got on Zim's surfboard ready to help him.)

-Amethyst- O.k. guys are you ready, because here we go. (They all began to surf a big wave Amethyst had Gir sitting on her surfboard and Zim stud up with Kierra's help.)

-Zim- Ah! (He covered his eyes so much for not being scared.)

-Amethyst- Ha-ha open your eyes Zim you're doing great.

-Zim- I am? (He opened his eyes and Amethyst was right he was doing great.) Ha-ha see I told you Amethyst no primitive earth sport is a match for the almighty ZIM!

-Amethyst- And you were right Zim. Kierra now let go of him.

-Kierra- Yes Master. (She let go and Zim still did great and they continued to surf.)

-Zim- Ha-ha this is kind of fun Amethyst.

-Random Music- **Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka  
No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah  
Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out  
Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe outLooking for the wipeout  
Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'  
Coastin' with the motion of the ocean  
Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And if I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride**

-Zim- (Then Zim saw the Dib stink.)Huh Dib Stink. Whoa. (He lost his balance from the shock and fell.)

-Amethyst- Zim are you Whoa! (She lost her balance and whipped out too. She came out of the water and used her surfboard as a raft she cough a little.) Zim are you alright?

-Zim- (He came up and did the same thing with his surfboard.) Yah I'm fine Amethyst, but I think I saw the Dib Monkey.

-Amethyst- What. Ha-ha. Did you drink the earth sea water Zim, because you're speaking madness?

-Zim- No I did not drink the earth sea water Amethyst. I know what I saw.

-Amethyst- Ha-ha. Oh come on Zim the Dib stink is a thousand miles away from here there is now possible way that you could have seen him.

-Zim- Maybe you're right Amethyst maybe it was just my imagination.

-Amethyst- Of course I'm right just remember Zim earth sea water is not for drinking Ha-ha.

-Zim- O.k. little miss laughy pants enough of this primitive earth surfing nonsense. It's time for us to get down to some real business. (He said as his Pak gave him a mask and he put it on.)

-Amethyst- O.k. Zim. (She took out a mask of her own from her own Pak and put it on.) Gir Kierra why don't you two go off and surf while me and Zim do some "real work".

-Kierra- Ah Master I don't think that is such a...

-Gir- YEAH SURFING! (He grabbed Kierra and the surfboard and ran off.)

-Kierra- Ahh!

-Amethyst- Ha-ha. Well come on Zim let's get down to business. Oh and by the way I bet I can find something interesting before you.

-Zim- We'll see about that Amethyst ready set. One two three dive. (The two of them dove under the water.)

-Me- yes more more more zim will live forever!


	5. Direct hit Cupid

Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here or the surprise guest I just own all of the newest characters in here. Enjoy!

Setting 1 The beach

Will, Dib and Paige were all headed for the beach. Will and Paige both had their surfboards, and they were now very close to the water in fact, they could have gone into the water and have a great time, but no, Dib had to be an annoying little nagger pants and never shut up, and that, my dear fanfiction people, is where your next chapter begins.

-Dib- Come on, Will please give me back my computer. We don't have time for this we have to...

-Will- Yah, yah, yah I know save the earth from the invading alien swarm, blood sucking vampires, Bigfoot attack, or whatever else you've got going on in that head of yours, as you have said over a thousand or maybe infinite times already.

-Dib- O.k. Will, the only reason I said it a thousand times was so that you would get the truth.

-Will- What truth Dib?

-Dib- The truth that we don't have time for stupid things like surfing. We have to save the Earth, and that does not involve wasting our precious time by doing stupid surfing.

-Will- O.k. that's it, Dib. I have had it up to here with your insane paranormal stuff. Now listen to me Dib, there is no such thing as aliens, Bigfoot, vampires, werewolves, or any other stupid paranormal things that you may believe in. They are just made up, stories set up by grownups to scare little kids, and believing in them is just insane. (Dib began to open his mouth ready to tell Will off for insulting the truth, but Will put his hand over Dib's mouth.) And, before you say something stupid, look. (He took out a key from inside his pocket.) This is the extra key to my safe. Now if you want to go and do your stupid paranormal investigation so badly, then fetch. (He threw the key into the water.)

-Dib- Will, that totally defeats the purpose of you giving the key back to me.

-Will- Whatever, you know what, Dib, I was really looking forward to the whole investigation thing with you. I was glad to know that for once you would be doing something that wasn't insane, not real, or completely and utterly stupid. But, I guess that's impossible for you. Because, you just can't accept the fact that real science matters and stupid paranormal stuff does not. So I'm going surfing and maybe when I get back, we can go do the whole investigation thing. Because, it is true we do need to put a stop to whatever is going on around here, and hopefully, when I get back, you'll stop thinking these insane thought, but until then bye Dib.

-Paige- Yah. Bye big head.

-Dib- MY HEAD'S NOT BIG AND I'M NOT INSANE, YOU TWO ARE INSANE!

-Will and Paige- Whatever. (The two of them left Dib.)

-Dib- (He swims out into the ocean in the direction of where Will threw the key.) Uw, stupid Will, doesn't he understand that every minute I spend looking for this stupid key gets the Earth one step closer to being taken over? (He groaned.) He'd better hope I can find his stupid key. (He dove under the water. He swam for a minute then he saw the key, swam up to the key and grabbed it, but then saw a gloved hand near him. He looked up to see who it was. It was ZIM! The two of them screamed under water at the sight of their foe. They swam up to the surface.)

-Zim and Dib- (They said their lines at the same time.) Ahh! Dib stink/Zim, what are you doing here? STOP REPEATING EVERYTHING I SAY!

-Amethyst- (She came out from under the water right beside Zim holding a shell.) Zim, look what I found... (Then she noticed Dib and dropped her shell in shock and anger.) Huh, Dib pig, what are you doing here?

-Dib- What do you mean what am I doing here, what are you two doing here, and how are you able to swim in the water without your skin shriveling up and burning? Are you two wearing some kind of protective invisible evil alien exso-suit or something? (He put his head close to Zim wanting to see if he was wearing a suit, but Zim hit his hand.) Ow!

-Zim- Keep your filthy human hands away from us Dib stink, and no, we are not wearing some kind of primitive earth exso-suits. It is beneath our greatness, and why would we need to? We are perfectly normal human worm babies just like you.

-Dib- Oh come on, Zim, we both know that's not true. Now what are you two doing here?  
-Amethyst- None of your business, filthy human. Now what are you doing here?

-Dib- I'm here on vacation and... Hey, who says that I have to tell you two what I'm doing here, but you don't, that's not fair. NOW WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!

-Amethyst- (She sighs) If, you must know filthy earth scum, we are here on vacation.

-Dib- OH COME ON! There is no way that you two are here on vacation. You two are evil alien monsters and evil alien monsters don't get vacations unless they're up to something evil. SO WHAT ARE YOU TWO UP TO?

-Zim- Foolish paranoid Dib, we are not up to anything… yet. (Then Zim began to laugh an evil laugh under his breath.)

-Dib- What, but you just said yet, and you're laughing diabolically. That means you're up to something evil. SO WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?

-Zim- What? No, you're lying, I said nothing of the sort!

-Dib- Yes you did.

-Zim- No I didn't.

-Dib- Yes you did.

-Zim- No I didn't.

-Dib- Yes you did.

-Zim- No I didn't.

-Amethyst- O.k. I can see where this is going. If you need me Zim, I'll be looking for stuff over there. (She swims away from the argument knowing that her dad could handle himself. She dives under the water and begins to think.) Stupid Dib pig, why did he have to choose the same vacation spot as us? It's not fair! (She groaned.) Things could not possibly get any worse. (Then she saw another pretty shell swam over to get it but saw someone else's hand grab for it, and they both touched the shell at the same time. She looked up to see who would dare take her shell. It was MEEF! When she screamed and he grabbed her and hugged her as the two of them swam to the surface. When they got to the top, poor Amethyst was still in Meef's arms) Ahh!

-Meef- Oh Amethyst it is you. I wasn't dreaming, you're actually here.

-Amethyst- What the Meef! What are you doing here?

-Meef- Feeling right for the first time in what seems like forever since we've been parted, my love.

-Amethyst- (She was still desperately trying to break free of his grip.) It's only been a day, you stupid human.

-Meef- I know Amethyst, and it's been pure torture without you.

-Amethyst- No Meef, this is pure torture now, LET GO OF ME!

-Meef- No Amethyst, I will never let you go not ever, ever, ever again! Our love is forever, now kiss me. (He was trying to move her close so he could kiss her.)

-Amethyst- Ahh No! (She tried her best to stay away from the vile human's lips of doom. Then she noticed something in the water and grabbed it. She threw it at Meef and swam for her life.)

-Meef- AH JELLYFISH!

-Dib- Yes you did.

-Zim- No I didn't.

-Dib- Yes you did.

-Zim- No I didn't.

-Dib- Yes you did.

-Zim- No I didn't, infinity. Ha-ha, Zim wins filthy human. SWEET VICTORY FOR ZIM HA-HA!

-Amethyst- (Then she swam up to them like lightning.) Zim, Zim, Zim. HIDE ME, HIDE ME! (She hid between her Dad and Dib.)

-Zim- Amethyst, what's going on here? Explain to Zim!

-Amethyst- Oh Zim, I just saw the worst thing in the world. I just saw... (Then she was pulled under the water by Meef and the two of them came back to the surface no longer between Zim and Dib, Meef was now hugging poor Amethyst AGAIN!) Ahh!

-Meef- There you are, Amethyst. Oh, I thought I would never see you again.

-Amethyst- That was the idea, now let go of me, Meef.

-Meef- No, never again, Amethyst. I will never let go of you, we will be together forever.

-Amethyst- Not if I have anything to say about it. (She fazed, threw his hands using her fazing abilities, then swam as fast as she could using her super speed.)

-Meef- (He just realized that he was hugging nothing but air.) Huh, what the? How does she do that? Oh, isn't she just amazing? Wait up for me Amethyst, I'm coming. Bye guys. (He swam off after Amethyst.)

-Zim- Wait Meef beast, how many times have I told you to stay away from my little sister? Get back here, filthy human. (He wanted to go save his daughter, but Dib grabbed his hand.)

-Dib- Wait Zim, I just realized something. If Meef's here that means that... (Just then Keef came up from under the water and grabbed his two bestest buddies, hugging their necks, not very comfortable.)

-Keef- HI BUDDIES!

-Dib- What the Keef, what are you doing here? LET GO!

-Zim- Yes, filthy stink creature release Zim at once, but feel free to keep the Dib pig in your evil death grip for as long as you like.

-Dib- Oh thanks a lot, Zim. Come on Keef let go, I can't breathe.

-Keef- Whoops sorry, guys. (He let go.) I'm just so happy to see you two. Isn't it just the best thing in the whole wide world that we're all here on the same week?

-Zim- No it isn't, filthy human, it's the worst thing in the whole wide world, now tell your disgusting little brother to leave my little sister ALONE!

-Keef- What, so you mean Meef's seen Amethyst already? Oh that's just so great. He's been feeling so sad ever since we left home, and now he can feel so happy. Aw, can't you just feel the love in the air you guys. Oh, and speaking of love, Dib Gretchen is here, and she's been missing you too.

-Dib- She has?

-Keef- Yep, and that reminds me, Dib is your amazing sister here too?

-Dib- Ah yah, she's here, Keef. She's up in our hotel room playing her game slave, but I don't think you should...

-Keef- OH GREAT! DON'T WORRY GAZ YOUR LOVER IS ON HIS WAY! (Swam off to go see Gaz, he is going to be in a lot of pain soon.)

-Zim and Dib- O.k.

-Zim- Shoo well, glad that's over with now. If you'll excuse me, big headed humanoid I have to go save Amethyst from the vile earth monkey. So bye. (He swam off.)

-Dib- MY HEAD'S NOT BIG, AND THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY! (He began to swim after Zim, but surprisingly Zim was a very good swimmer. He was out of breath just trying to keep up with Zim.) How is it that he can swim so well? He's supposed to be weak against water. THIS IS INSANE!

-Jess- (Then a surfer guy about Paige's age was surfing some waves, but he was about to crash into Dib.) Watch out, Dude. (He hit Dib and wiped out and the two washed up on shore.) Dude what's your problem? man your big head totally ruined my surfing!

-Dib- (He yelled at the poor kid who was younger than him. Now let me describe what Jess looks like. He had long blond surfer boy hair. He wore and necklace with a hot pink shell on it. And he was wearing blue swim trunks with orange waves and purple swirls and he had blue eyes.) MY HEAD'S NOT BIG! And I'm sorry but...

-Jess- No, you see sorry doesn't cut it, and yes your head is big, in fact it looks like one of my surfboards, and speaking of which… (He grabbed for his board, but it was broke.) Oh dude your big head totally ruined my surfboard.

-Dib- MY HEAD'S NOT BIG! And I'm sorry but... Oh, I don't have time for this. I have to go stop the evil alien menaces. Look, I'm sorry about your board, kid, but you'll thank me some day. (He ran off.)

-Jess- Whatever weirdo. (He looked at his board.) Oh, my poor board. My parents are gonna kill me, this is the third board this week. Oh well, at least it wasn't my fault for once, and maybe I can get a new surfboard from the surf shack. (He ran over to the surf shack.) Hey man, this big-headed jerk totally ruined my surfboard.

-Mush stash guy- (It was the same guy from the last chapter, the one the little kid got the ice cream from he looked at the surf board and got all excited.) Oh no, way dude ha-ha, it's too bad you didn't get your wipeout on camera, because that would have been awesome.

-Jess- No it wouldn't, it was incredibly painful.

-Mush stash guy- Nice, Bra.

-Jess- (He groaned.) Look man, can you just give me a new surfboard please?

-Mush stash guy- I could, but first I need you to sign this. (He took out the sign sheet and a pen and gave it to Jess)

-Jess- Wait, why do I have to sign this? And more importantly, what is it?

-Mush stash guy- All very good questions, but I'm not going to tell you the answers. Now you can either sign the sheet, or not get a surfboard, your choice.

-Jess- Alright, fine. (He signed the sheet and gave it to him.) I hope you're happy weirdo.

-Mush stash guy- Oh I am and here's your surfboard, Dude. (He gave him the board.)

-Jess- Whatever and p.s., fake mustaches are so not cool. See yah. (He laughed.)

-Mush stash guy- That's two signatures down, and only six more to go and I am so totally loving this Ha-ha!

Setting 2 Back with Dib

Dib was looking for Zim. He was on the beach and still having no such luck finding the evil alien monster.

-Dib- Uw, where did that evil alien monster go? (He groaned.) I can't believe my rotten luck. First, I find out that I have to go on this stupid vacation. Then when I finally find, something good about this dumb trip, Will has the nerve to steal MY COMPUTER, and then he throws the only extra key to his dumb safe into the ocean. Then I find out, that Zim and Amethyst are both here on the same stupid beach as me. Oh, I should have known that those two where behind whatever is going on around here. But wait, that can't be right, this thing has been going on for a hundred years. Does that mean that those two have been trying to take over the Earth for longer than I thought? No, that's impossible. (He groaned.) I'm just so confused. And then, to top it all off, that stupid surfer kid made fun of my head. Jeez is all of mankind's main goal in life to make fun of my head? I mean, come on people, IT'S NOT THAT BIG. O.k., maybe it is a little bit big, but it's not my fault. (He groaned.) Could this day possibly get any worse?

-Victoria- Heads up! (She throws a Frisbee for her dog. It hit Dib in the head.)

-Dib- (The Frisbee hit him hard and he fell to the groaned.) I just had to ask. (The nock on the head made him pass out.)

-Victoria- (She and her dog ran up to the poor hurt big headed boy.) Oh I am so sorry I was playing fetch with my dog, and I didn't see you there. Please tell me you're o.k.

-Dib- (He woke up very anger.) No, I am not o.k. I...I... (Then he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long black hair in a pony tail held by a blue hair thing. She had blue eyes and she was wearing a black and blue striped two-piece bathing suit, and was his age and height and had a black diamond necklace and earrings. Dib was just in shock from her beauty. DIRECT HIT CUPID MAHAHAH!)

-Victoria- Again I am so sorry I did not see you there. Oh man, I am such a klutz, please don't be mad at me. Please tell me you're alright.

-Dib- I...I...I...

-Victoria- Ah, hello in, there are you o.k.?

-Dib- (He was still in shock and random music began to play.)

-Random Music- **So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it**

-Victoria- Hello are you alright…O.k. Umm… Aloha, you must be a vacationer. My name's Victoria, you know like victory, some weird joke thought up by my parents. And you are?

-Random Music-**How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love**

-Victoria- Hello in there, I just asked what your name is?

-Random Music- **So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love  
Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love**

-Dib- I'm Membrane Dib...I MEAN DIB MEMBRANE...

-Victoria- Ha-ha he finally speaks and he's funny too. Ha-ha. Aloha Dib it's very nice to meet you (She shook his hand.)

-Random Music- **These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no  
Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love**

-Victoria- Hmm Membrane you say… are you any relation to the famous Professor Membrane that owns that lab down the street?

-Dib- Ah yah he's my mom… I mean Dad.

-Victoria- Ha-ha there you go again making me laugh, Dib. Ha-ha.

-Random Music- **Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love**

-Victoria- Ha-ah, so I was right. Oh, you must love having him for a dad. I remember one time my class went on a Skool field trip to his lab. It was so cool. So for how long are you staying here?

-Dib- Forever, if you like.

-Victoria- Ha-ha do you ever stop making me laugh, Dib, ha-ha?

-Random Music- **We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love Accidentally in love Accidentally in love Accidentally in love Accidentally in love Accidentally in love Accidentally in love**

-Dib- Oh I mean a week.

-Victoria- Ha-ha. Oh, well in that case do you want me to take you on a tour of the island?

-Random Music- **Accidentally  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally Accidentally**

-Dib- Yes, I would like that very much, thank you and... (Then her dog bit him hard in the leg. By the way her dog is a cute brown puppy with a curly tail, floppy ears and a blue collar.) OW!

-Victoria- Oh I am so sorry. BAD ALEXIS! Oh I am so sorry… man, I seem to be saying that a lot today, don't I? Ha-ha. Any way I am so very sorry. Here let me take you to the surf sack so we can get a Band-Aid for that bite.

-Dib-Ah no, that won't be necessary, I'm fine.

-Victoria- No really, I insist it's the least I could do.

-Dib- O.k. but...

-Victoria- Great come on lets go. (She grabbed his hand and they headed for the surf shack.) 

-Random Music- **Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
Love ...I'm in love**

Setting 3 At the surf shack

Victoria and Dib ran up to the surf shack and Alexis followed close behind.

-Victoria- Ah, excuse me Sir, I need a Band-Aid for my friend here. You see my dog kind of bit him and...

-Mush stash guy- O.k. sure... (He looked at Dib.) Whoa dude your head is huge.

-Dib- MY HEADS NOT BIG!

-Victoria- Yeah and that's not very nice.

-Mush stash guy- I know, but it's so true.

-Victoria- (She groaned.) Whatever. Look man, can you just give me the stupid band-aids?

-Mush stash guy- I could, but first I need you two to sign this sheet. (He gave her the sheet.)

-Victoria- Wait why do I have to sign this... Oh whatever, here. (She gave him the sheet after she signed both her's and Dib's name on it.) Now can you just give me the stupid band aid already?

-Mush stash guy- Certainly, here you go.

-Victoria- (She snatched the band-aids from his hands.) Thanks. Come on, Dib let's leave this weird fake mustache wearing freak alone. (They leave.)

-Mush stash guy- O.k. that's two more signatures down and only four more, to go and this is the best idea I've ever had. Ha-ha.

-Victoria- (She was putting a band aid on Dib's leg.) Man, that guy was such a jerk. I can't believe he made fun of your head like that.

-Dib- Oh that's ok, I'm used to it.

-Victoria- Oh, you are. I'm so sorry to hear that. That's so sad. Anyway, Dib, I am really very, very, very, sorry about my dog. She's had most of her shots.

-Dib- What do you mean, most of?

-Victoria- Ha-ha, don't worry Dib, I was just kidding ha-ha, but seriously, I am really sorry about my dog.

-Dib- Oh, don't worry it's ok. I seem to have a knack for attracting dogs' teeth.

-Victoria- Ha-ha! Well, I'm still very sorry. Anyway, there we go, Dib. (She put the band aid on his leg and helped Dib up.) So, do you still want that tour of the island?

-Dib- Sure.

-Victoria- Good. Oh, and Dib aren't you going to congratulate me?

-Dib- For what, fixing my leg?

-Victoria- No silly, today's my Birthday.

-Dib- Oh, it is Happy Birthday, how old are you?

-Victoria- 14.

-Dib- Really, me too.

-Victoria- Cool. Anyway Dib, before we begin this tour, I was wondering. You see I am having a party tonight, and I was wondering if you might want to come.

-Dib- Really, you want me to come to your birthday party, but we just met?

-Victoria- So, I can already tell that you're a great guy, and I like you a lot.

-Dib- You do?

-Victoria- Ah-huh, so do you want to come?

-Dib- Sure, why not?

-Victoria- Great. Now on with the tour. (She grabbed his hand and the two of them walked off together.)

Setting 4 Back at the surf shack

Will was at the surf shack with Allee in a stroller desperately trying to get information out of the surf shack guy.

-Will- Look man, I just want to know where my little sister and friend are you can't possibly miss them. My sister has pink bun pig tails, and my friend has this huge head. I mean, seriously, you could see his head from outer space.

-Mush stash guy- Oh yah, I remember him, he was with this girl...

-Will- Really a girl, huh… he's more of a player than I thought. So, which way did they go?

-Mush stash guy- Uw sorry, dude, I can't tell you that.

-Will- What, but why not?

-Mush stash guy- Because, I need you to sign this first. (He gave the pen and paper to Will.)

-Will- Wait, but why do I have to sign this… Oh, whatever. (He signed it.) There, now tell me where my friend is?

-Mush stash guy- He went that way.

-Will- Finally, thank you. Come on Allee lets... (Then he noticed that Allee was not in the stroller.) What the? Allee where'd you go?

-Allee- (She was on the counter of the surf shack) Mine! (She grabbed the fake mustache on the guy's face.)

- Mustache guy- Ouch

-Will- Well, that's what you get for being difficult and wearing a stupid fake mustaches you jerk, and by the way, that is so lame. (He picked up Allee.) Come on Allee, let's go. And give me that thing, you have no idea where it's been. (He took the mustache away from Allee, and threw it back at the guy.) See you later, freak. (He and Allee left.)

-Mush stash guy- (He put the mustache back on.) Oh, sooner than you think, bra sooner than you think. Ha-ha. Man, that really hurt.

Setting 5 back with Dib and Victoria.

Will ran up to Dib and Victoria.

-Will- Hey Dib, wait up.

-Dib- What do you want, Will? I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with a stupid paranormal investigator like me?

-Will- Oh, come on, Dib, you know I was just kidding and mad when I said that. Anyway, have you seen my little sister Paige?

-Dib- Ah no, Will, I thought she was with you.

-Will- She was, but we got separated and... Ah, Dib, who's this? (He said in an angry and suspicious tone of voice.)

-Victoria- Aloha. I'm Victoria. What's your name?

-Will- Ah, Will.

-Victoria- Cool. Aw, is this your little sister. Aw, she's so cute.

-Will- Ah, thanks, but I don't think you should be getting that close to her. She does not take kindly to strangers.

-Victoria- Oh well, I'll just have to fix that now won't I? Hi cuty. Goochy Goochy Goo. (Then Allee grabbed her hair.) Ow my hair. (She jerked her hair out of Allee's grip.)

-Will- Ha-ha, good Allee. Anyway, Dib, have you seen my sister? Mom says it's her turn to take care of Allee and...

-Dib- No Will, I have not seen your stupid sister. It's not my job to keep track of her, it's yours.

-Will- Well, excuse me for asking. (The two glared at each other.)

-Victoria- Oh, come on guys, let's not fight. Dib, why don't we help your friend find his little sister? It will be fun.

-Dib- It will?

-Victoria- Yah, I know if I lost any of my brothers, I would be devastated.

-Dib- You have brothers?

-Victoria- Ah-huh, two of them. One is probably off surfing right now, and the other, well, he just likes to keep to himself. Anyway you guys, times a wasting so let's go find that sister of yours, Will. What do you say Dib?

-Dib- O.k. Victoria, if you say so. Will, we'll help you find Paige.

-Will- Whatever, let's just go now. (They went off to find Paige.)

-Me- Well, that is it for now fanfiction people. I hope you all enjoy my introduction of these two new characters and the continuation of the old character from the last chapter. I wonder if anybody can figure out who he is. Anyway all of the new characters will be on my deviantart page as soon as my scanner stops being an idiot earth contraption. That's right. I am mad my stupid scanner won't scan, but that does not mean that I am going to keep you people from my genius. I mean, come on, just because I have to suffer, that does not mean that you have to. I hope you all like them when they are up, if they ever get up, but until then I hope my descriptions were enough. Anyway, fanfiction people, until next time send me plenty of reviews and ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	6. Summer Time Guy

-Me- Yeah, another Chapter I don't own, Invader Zim or, the song, or the surprise guests. I just own all of the newest characters in here. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Setting 1 The Beach

Amethyst was catching her breath. She had been running from Meef for nearly two hours and man, was she tired. But she thought that now she had finally lost him and that, my dear fanfiction people, is where the newest chapter begins.

-Amethyst- (She was panting with every word.) I think I've finally lost that filthy human. (She was really out of breath.)

-Paige- (She walked up having just seen who she thought was her best friend, and she was holding her surfboard.) Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Ahh! (She screamed thinking it was Meef.)

-Paige- Oh Amethyst, it is you!

-Amethyst- What? Oh Paige, thank goodness it's you...Wait Paige? Hey girl!

-Paige- Hey Amethyst. Oh, it is so good to see you. (She hugged her best friend.)

-Amethyst- It's great to see you too, Paige, now could you please let go of me?

-Paige- (She let go a little embarrassed.) Whoops, sorry, Amethyst. I'm just so existed to see you. You have no idea how awful this stupid vacation has been for me.

-Amethyst- What do you mean?

-Paige- Well, first of all, not only did I not get to say good bye to you...

-Amethyst- Yah, sorry about that, Paige, but the whole vacation thing kind of sprang on me at the last minute.

-Paige- Oh, that's o.k. Amethyst, and second of all, guess who I have to vacation with.

-Amethyst- Who?

-Paige- Dib.

-Amethyst- Uw, that really is terrible.

-Paige- Tell me about it.

-Amethyst- Yah, that really does stink well, better you then me.

-Paige- Oh thanks a lot Amethyst.

-Amethyst- You're, welcome Paige.

-Paige- (She sighed a little angry that her friend did not seem to care about her problems.) So how's your vacation going so far, Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Oh man, you think you've got it bad, Paige. I just ran into the most disgusting, revolting, vile, filthy, human in the world.

-Paige- You mean Dib?

-Amethyst- No, although I did run into him a couple of minutes ago, but he is not the one I'm talking about. I'm talking about Meef.

-Paige- Who's Meef?

-Amethyst- He's this disgusting human from my Skool that won't leave me alone. He has this monster huge crush on me, and no matter what I do, he just won't die. I'm serious. I've tried pummeling him with dodge balls, blasting him into outer space. I've even tried attacking him with a robot gopher, but nothing works, metaphorically speaking of course.

-Paige- O.k., so it's like my relationship with Curly?

-Amethyst- Yes, although it's infinity times worse.

-Paige- Wow that sounds really bad... So anyway, Amethyst, do you want to go surfing?

-Amethyst- Let me get this straight, Paige. I just told you the worst news in the world and you want to go surfing?

-Paige- Uh yah.

-Amethyst- O.k. sure, why not? Just let me get my surfboard from Gir and Kierra. I'm sure they're around here somewhere. (She yelled out to the ocean.) GIR, KIERRA!

-Paige- Wait Amethyst, so you mean you let your little brother and cat ride your surfboard unsupervised?

-Amethyst- No my little brother's not here he is at the boarding Skool that I went to a couple of years ago. So I let my cat and dog ride my surfboard unsupervised.

-Paige- Huh?

-Amethyst- What they're ah… highly tried surfing cat and dog.

-Paige- How do you train a cat and a dog to surf?

-Amethyst- It's not easy. Oh, here they come now.

-Gir- (He was riding on Kierra's shoulders and they where surfing a huge wave.) WEEHOO!

-Kierra- AHH!

-Amethyst- Look out. (She and Paige got out of Gir and Kierra's way and poor Gir and Kierra went smack dab into the sand. Man, that's gotta hurt.)

-Kierra- (She spit some sand out of her mouth and stomped over to Gir, who's head was in the sand.) Gir, you idiot robot, I can't believe you talked me into doing that, we could've died.

-Gir- (He came out of the sand, all happy like.) Weehoo, let's do that again!

-Kierra- Gir, you are so... (Then Kierra noticed Paige and Amethyst coming near them, so she sat down like an ordinary "blue cat") I mean Meow.

-Paige- Uh Amethyst, did your cat just talk?

-Amethyst- Uh no.

-Paige- O.k. then. Hey Gir and Kierra, aw, you two seem to get cuter every time I see you.  
(She petted Kierra a little, and Kierra pretended to purr just like a normal cat, as for Gir, well…)

-Gir- PIGGY! (He ran after this poor guy who was dressed as a pig.)

-Pig Guy- AHH! OH WHY DID I CHOOSE TODAY TO WEAR MY PIG OUTFIT!

-Gir- (He attacked the poor guy.) YEAH!

-Paige- Uh Amethyst, shouldn't we do something?

-Amethyst- Nah, I'm sure he'll be fine. (She walked over to her surfboard, who knows what happened to the other one, but this one was broken in half.) Oh no, look at my surfboard. GIR YOU DESTROYED MY SURFBOARD, YOU STUPID DOG!

-Pig Guy- (He was running around the place with Gir on top of him) AHH SOMEBODY HELP ME!

-Gir- (He was still riding the pig guy.) Weehoo!

-Kierra- Gir, stop this! (She ran after Gir.)

-Paige- Uh don't worry Amethyst. I'm sure we can get you a new one at the surf shack.

-Amethyst- Whatever. (She throws the pieces to the side not caring about littering, because, well she's evil.) Come on, Paige let's go.

-Paige- O.k., but Amethyst, don't you think we should do something?

-Pig Guy- (At this point Gir was now sucking on the guy's head, not very comfortable.) AHH! HELP ME PLEASE!

-Amethyst- Nah, I'm sure Gir can handle himself. So come on Paige.

-Paige- O.k. Amethyst, but Gir's not really the one I was worried about. (They walked to the surf shack.)

Setting 2 the Surf shack.

Paige and Amethyst walked up to the surf shack.

-Paige- (She walked up to the Mustache guy from the last chapter.) Uh, excuse me, sir, my friend here needs a new surfboard.

-Mustache Guy- (He had his back turned.) Sure… (He turned and saw Amethyst and Paige.) Wow dude, uh you do realize that your friend has green skin right?

-Amethyst- (She was ticked.) Yah, so it's a skin condition, what you want to make something of it, filthy human? (She wanted to punch this degusting human.)

-Paige- Now calm down, Amethyst, we don't need to start a fight. (She was pulling Amethyst away from the Mustache guy, and man, was Amethyst not enjoying that)

-Amethyst- No Paige, quit. You're enjoying this, aren't you?

- Mustache guy- A little.

-Amethyst- That's it.

-Paige- (She stopped Amethyst just in time. Man, Paige sure is strong. Lots of practice I guess.) I suggest you give my friend her board before she kills you.

- Mustache guy- I could do that, but first I need you two to sign this. (He got out the signup sheet.)

-Amethyst- No, first I need to rearrange your face.

-Paige- Hold on. Look Amethyst, see I'll sign it for you.

-Amethyst- Fine, whatever.

-Paige- (She signed her's and Amethyst's names on the sheet.) Here you go, sir. (She gave him the sheet.)

- Mustache guy- (He took the sheet from her.) Thank you, and here is your surfboard. (He gave Paige the surfboard.)

-Paige- Thanks. Come on Amethyst, lets go.

-Amethyst- You may have won this round, filthy human, but next time you won't be so lucky.

-Paige- O.k. Amethyst, let's go before...

-Amethyst- I mean it, if I ever see your face again, you will not survive long.

-Paige- O.k. then, let's hope you don't see him again. (She pulled Amethyst back to the beach so they could surf.)

- Mustache Guy- Man, that girl could give Eva a run for her money. O.k. so that's two more signatures down, and only one more to go.

-Meef- Uh excuse, me sir.

- Mustache Guy- What can I do for you, little man?

-Meef- Have you seen the prettiest green girl in the world?

- Mustache Guy- Uh, let me think. Is this girl about yay big, bold hair, and swore attitude.

-Meef- Yah that's her, have you seen her?

- Mustache Guy- Yes.

-Meef- Ow, where did she go? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!

- Mustache Guy- Dude chill out! I'll tell you where she went, but first I need you to sign this.

-Meef- Sure, I'll do anything to be with my one true love. (He signed the paper and gave it to the Mustache guy.) Here you go.

- Mustache Guy- Thanks dude, and she went that way.

-Meef- Oh thank you sir, don't worry Amethyst. I'm on my way. Wee! (He ran off towards the water.)

- Mustache Guy- O.k. that's all eight signatures. Do you know what that means, Chef?

-Chef- That we get to finally leave this beach and go to our new producer's camp.

- Mustache Guy- Yes, that, and the fact that tomorrow these eight unsuspecting kids, any sibling they may have that are over the age of ten, and their pets, will all take part in the newest reality game show, hosted by me. (He took off the mustache.) Chris Maclean from Total Drama Island and Action, and this is Total Drama Love Ax-Sib-Tion Island!

-Chef- Chris, Man, that's a mouth full.

-Chris- I know, but our writer couldn't think of anything better. Anyway, for the next three days these lucky eight campers will be forced to compete in five excruciatingly hard challenges, some of them may not survive. And here is the twist not only will they be paired with one of their fellow campers for the full three days, but they must also bring along any siblings they have that are over ten, and pets too, for moral support and for supervision, because that was a concern last time, most of our interns are now in the hospitals thanks to testing out these challenges, ha-ha. Oh, and there will be no dock of sham, no boat of losers, just three days of nonstop death-defying challenges for our lucky campers and for the two campers that actually survive. They will win this mystery grand prize which even I don't know what it is. Seriously, I don't. And, best of all, our campers will get to share their innermost thoughts with the video diaries and no matter, how they signed up they have no choice but to compete. That's the great thing about lawyers. So who will win this new reality game show? Find out tomorrow on Total Drama Love Ax-Sib-Tion Island!

-Chef- Chris, man, who are you talking to?

-Chris- The audience, duh.

-Chef- Oh, so can we go now?

-Chris- Sure.

Setting 3 In the Water

Amethyst and Paige were in the water sitting on their surfboards.

-Paige- Amethyst you really do need to learn to control your anger.

-Amethyst- No I don't, that filthy human deserved it. No one makes fun of my skin condition and gets away with it. You should know that by now, Paige. And beside he was a weirdo.

-Paige- Yah, but he seemed kind of familiar, don't you think?

-Amethyst- No. If you ask me, all of you disgusting earth creatures are the same, just a bunch of... Uh… Hey Paige, are you even listening to me? (She noticed that Paige was staring out into the distance in some kind of trance, and music started to play)

-Random Music- **Summer's comin'  
There're gonna drive us crazy  
Let's go!  
Oh yeah**

-Amethyst- Uh Paige, hello are you o.k.

-Paige- Depends who's Paige?

-Amethyst- Uh, you are.

-Paige- I am?

-Amethyst- Uh yah, o.k. What is the matter with you, Paige, you're starting to freak out your friend here?

-Random Music- **When I saw him diving,  
Diving deep into the deep end  
I just had to ask my girlfriend  
Who he was**

-Paige- Uh, Amethyst, who's he?

-Amethyst- Who?

-Paige- Him. (She pointed to Jess who was now surfing)

-Random Music- **She said I don't know his name  
But, he's been sweating you all day  
So maybe you should dive in  
With him, girl because Summer's here, the radio is playin'  
All the songs we know  
There're gonna drive us crazy  
Ready set go!**

-Amethyst- O.k., how am I supposed to know that? But, you know if you want my opinion, Paige, if you really like, him I think you should go talk to him.

-Paige- Oh no, I couldn't don't that. I mean, just look at him, he's the cutest guy in the world. What would I say?

-Amethyst- Well, I don't know about you, Paige, but I'm going to say this. (She yelled at Jess.) HEY SURFER HUMAN COME OVER HERE!

-Paige- (She put her hand over Amethyst's mouth.) No Amethyst, are you crazy?

-Amethyst- No you're crazy, Paige, for touching me.

-Paige- I'm sorry, Amethyst, but I'm too scared to talk to him.

-Amethyst- Well, you'd better grow some backbone soon, because here he comes.

-Random Music- **Summertime guys  
School is out, the sun is shinin'  
Summertime guys  
I think I wanna make him mine  
Nothin' like the feelin'  
That you get inside  
Look him in the eyes  
Summertime guys**

-Jess- Aloha ladies, did one of you two just call me?

-Amethyst- Yah I did.

-Random Music- **Saw him at the movies  
Yeah, he said he thought he knew me  
From the mall or maybe school,  
And he was hot**

-Jess- Cool, so you two must be vacationers. Welcome to Hawaii. I'm Jess, and what are your names?

-Amethyst- I'm Amethyst and this is my best friend Paige. Say hello, Paige.

-Paige- Hello, Paige. (Amethyst slapped her forehead in frustration.)

-Jess- Ha-ha, well, that's one way of saying hello. It's very nice to meet you Amethyst and Pineapple Princess.

-Amethyst- Uh hello stupid human. I told you her name is Paige.

-Paige- Oh that's ok, Amethyst, he can call me whatever he wants.

-Amethyst- But it's a stupid name.

-Jess- No, it's not. It's her hair, it reminds me of two pineapples in a tree on a royal beach.

-Paige- Aw, that is so romantic.

-Amethyst- I think I'm going to be sick.

-Jess- Ha-ha. So anyway, do you two ladies want to go surfing?

-Amethyst- Yes, now you're talking my language. Let's go, Paige.

-Paige- Sure, I'll go anywhere he does. (So they went surfing and Paige and Amethyst were great and so was Jess.)

-Random Music- **Said there was a party  
On the beach at seven-thirty  
Would I like to meet him there?  
I said "Why not?" I call my girls on the phone  
Said there's a party goin' on  
It's time to light this rocket  
Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Summertime guys  
School is out, the sun is shinin'  
Summertime guys  
I think I wanna make him mine  
Nothin' like the feelin'  
That you get inside  
Look him in the eyes  
Summertime guys  
Summertime guys Summer's here, radio is playin'  
All the songs we know  
There're gonna drive us crazy  
Ready set go!**

-Jess- (He and the girls were catching their breath on their boards, having just done some awesome surfing.) Man you ladies sure can surf.

-Amethyst- Naturally.

-Jess- Ha-ha, cool. So my sister is having her surfing birthday party tonight. Do guys want to come?

-Amethyst- Sure.

-Random Music- **Summertime guys  
School is out, the sun is shinin'  
Summertime guys  
I think I wanna make him mine  
Nothin' like the feelin'  
That you get inside  
Look him in the eyes  
Summertime guys Summertime guys  
Nothin' like the feelin'  
That you get inside  
Look him in the eyes  
Summertime guys **(The music ended and Paige snapped, out of it remembering something.)

-Paige- Wait, tonight, isn't that dangerous? What about the sharks?

-Amethyst- What are sharks?

-Paige- Oh come on Amethyst, don't tell me you don't know what sharks are.

-Amethyst- Of course I know what sharks are, Paige. I just wanted to make sure you did.

-Paige- O.k., well sharks are these giant killer fish that eat anything even humans, and they hunt at night, and are attracted to blood and splashing and a lot of other stuff.

-Jess- Chill, Pineapple Princess, sharks don't come to this island.

-Paige- They don't?

-Jess- No, you see that lab over there? It keeps them away. So we can surf as much as we want here, but if anyone was to dress up like a shark or yell "shark", man, there would be pure chaos on the beach.

-Amethyst- Really? (She said in an evil way.)

-Jess- Oh yah.

-Paige- You know, my dad works at that Lab.

-Jess- No way. So you mean your dad's Professor Hethcoat.

-Paige- Yah.

-Jess- Oh, that's so awesome, dude. Your dad and Professor Membrane are like legends to us surfers. Thanks to their lab we can surf any time we want for as much as we want. So that makes you like the daughter of a legend.

-Paige- It does?

-Jess- Yah. So will you guys come?

-Amethyst- Oh, we'll be there. (She started laughing very evilly just like her dad, then she coughed a little, because man is evil laughing murder on the throat, and I should know)

-Paige- Uh are you o.k. Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Uh yah sure, I was just...

-Meef- AMETHYST! (He was a good distance from her, but he was still close enough for Amethyst to see the IMPENDING DOOM!)

-Amethyst- Ahh! Oh, I just remembered, I have to be somewhere. Sorry, Paige, I'll see you and Jess tonight. GIR KIERRA!

-Kierra- (She came out from under the water next to Amethyst and saluted.) Yes, Master.

-Gir- (He did the same thing, but he was holding the head piece of the pig guy's costume.) Weehoo!

-Amethyst- Uh Gir why do you have a pig's head… Oh never mind. Come on, we've got to get out of here. To the new base! (She ran screaming, and Gir and Kierra, followed and Gir was still as excited as ever.)

-Meef- Wait up my love! (He ran off after Amethyst.)

-Jess- O.k., Pineapple Princess, your friend is really weird.

-Paige- You have no idea, but at least she's better than having no friends at all.

-Jess- O.k. so do you want to go surf some more?

-Paige- Sure I...

-Will- (He was calling for Paige out on the beach.) PAIGE!

-Paige- Oh no, stupid Will what could he possibly want now?

-Jess- What's wrong Pineapple Princess?

-Paige- Oh, my stupid brother is calling me. I have to go. I'm sorry.

-Jess- Oh no, sweet Pineapple Princess I'll come with you.

-Paige- Are you sure he's kind of weird?

-Jess- Trust me, as weird as he is I bet my brother and sister are weirder.

-Paige- O.k., don't say I didn't warn you. (They swam to sore)

-Me- Well, I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and I really hope that I can get a new scanner soon. Anyway show of hands who all knew that Chris was the Mustache guy besides you JoeMerl. I hope it was not that obvious well just wait till the characters find out what they have signed up for when I told my friend about the challenges she said that mine sounded even more insane then the shows, and can anyone guess who Jess siblings are I bet you can if you try. Any way I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter remember to always review and until next time I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	7. New Plan

-Me- Yeah, another chapter. OK is it just me or do I always say that? Oh well, I guess I'm just so excited to be doing this WOOHOO! So enjoy… oh, and one more, thing. I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. I just own all of my characters. Oh and one more thing NICK WILL PAY! YOU HEAR, ME STUPID NICK, YOU WILL PAY FOR DESTROYING MY FAVORIT SHOW! TRUST ME ONE DAY YOU WILL ALL PAY MAHAHAH!

Setting 1 The Beach

Will, Dib, and Victoria were walking around on the beach looking for Paige.

-Will- Paige!

-Dib- Paige!

-Victoria- Paige!

-Will- Paige! Come on sis, where are you?

-Paige- (She walked up to them with Jess by her side.) Don't have a cow, bro, I'm right here.

-Will- Paige, there you are, where have you been... (She opened her mouth to say something, but Will stopped her.) Never mind, mom says it's your turn to watch Allee. (He said, pushing Allee's stroller towards Paige.)

-Paige- Why do I have to take care of Allee, Will? (She pushed Allee back to her brother.)

-Will- Because mom says so. (He pushed Allee back to her.)

-Paige- But she likes you best. (She pushed Allee back.)

-Will- Oh come on Paige, you know that's not true. (He picked up Allee.) Just look at that little face. You love your older sister, don't you Allee? (Allee blew a bubble with her spit.) Aw isn't that cute?

-Paige- Will, she's blowing a spit bubble.

-Jess- But it's a cute spit bubble.

-Will- Exactly thank you, wait a minute. Who are you?

-Jess- Jess Jones surfer extraordinaire at you service. (He put out his hand for Will to shake it.)

-Will- (He took his hand and shook it, but he was still very suspicious and mad.) Hi, I'm Will Hethcoat, highly concerned older brother.

-Paige- Ha-ha, what a kidder… be quiet Will, you're embarrassing me.

-Jess- Oh don't worry Pineapple Princess, he's just trying to be a good older brother.

-Will- Yah... Hey wait a minute... Pineapple Princess… What kind of a name is that?

-Jess- It's a nickname. All us surfer dudes give our girls nicknames.

-Will- Oh, and since when is my sister your girl and... (Then Paige stepped on his foot.) Ow, geeze, Paige, what did you do that for?

-Paige- Quiet Will, or next time I'll make it really hurt.

-Jess- Now calm down guys, since when has fighting ever solved anything and... (Then he noticed Dib) Hey wait a minute, you're the big headed jerk who totally ruined my surfing.

-Dib- MY HEAD'S NOT BIG and, whatever happened to fighting never solves anything?

-Jess- I think I'll make an exception for you jerk. (He said, getting ready to punch Dib even though he was clearly younger, and shorter than him, but the look in his eyes still made Dib a little worried.)

-Dib- Ah look, I'm sorry about your board, but you were the one who bumped into me.

-Jess- Oh yah, well, you were the idiot who just stood there in a stupid gaze. So now you're going to pay. (He was going to hurt Dib, but then Victoria ran up and hugged her little brother.)

-Victoria- Hey Jess, it's so good to see you.

-Jess- It's great to see you too, Victoria. Now, could you please let go of me. (She let go of him and man, was Dib confused)

-Dib- Wait Victoria you know this guy?

-Victoria- Ah-huh everyone… this is my little brother Jess, can't you just see the family resemblance?

-Will- Yah, you both are giving me the creeps. (Paige stepped on his foot again) Ow!

-Paige- I warned you Will, now shut your big mouth or else.

-Dib- MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

-Paige- I wasn't talking to you Dib, and besides, I said big mouth not big head.

-Dib- Sorry force of habit.

-Jess- What an idiot. Victoria, I can't believe you actually know this stupid idiot.

-Victoria- He's not a stupid idiot, Jess, he's a very sweet guy and I invited him to my birthday surfing party tonight.

-Jess- Well, I invited her and...

-Victoria- That's great Jess, the more the merrier, I always say.

-Will- Wait, back up you mean you two are having a surfing party tonight? ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY? WHAT ABOUT SHARKS! I don't think my little sister should be going to this... (Paige hit him again.) Ouch, again!

-Paige- I can take care of myself Will, and besides, Jess says that thanks to our dad's lab we don't have to worry about sharks, because they're afraid of the lab.

-Will- OH COME ON PAIGE, WE BOTH KNOW THAT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Sharks go wherever they want, and no science lab can stop them no matter how advanced it is and Dib, I'm surprised at you. I thought you wanted to go do your para... (Dib stepped on Will's foot and he began to hop in pain.) Ow geeze since when did I become everybody's personal stepping bag? Dib, what's your problem? I thought you wanted to...

-Dib- Be quiet Will, we can do that stuff latter. So Victoria do you still want to give me that tour?

-Victoria- Sure.

-Zack- VICTORIA, JESS, THERE YOU TWO ARE!

-Victoria- (A big, very scary looking teenage boy came up to them. He had messed up, spiky punk boy black hair, a spiky dog collar around his neck, and two bracelets that matched his necklace on each hand. His ears were pierced, he had blue eyes, and wore a black bathing suit with a bit of grey at the top, and man does he ever look mad. TROUBLE!) Oh no, speak of the devil. Hi Bro.

-Zack- Don't you hi bro me. Where have you two been? I've been looking all over for you guys.

-Jess- Chill out Zack, we were coming home eventually.

-Zack- Eventually is never, with you two now come on you guys, we've got work to do. (He grabbed his siblings' hands and was ready to pull them away, but Dib would not allow that.)

-Dib- Maybe they don't wanna leave.

-Zack- (He looked at Dib angrily that this little kid is telling him off.) Excuse me, do you have any idea who you're talking to, kid?

-Dib- (He was getting a little scared) No but...

-Zack- Well allow me to enlighten you. I am Zackary Jones, their older brother, and I can do whatever I want to my little siblings. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK!

-Dib- WELL, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TREAT YOUR LITTLE SISTER LIKE THIS ON HER BIRTHDAY!

-Zack- You've got guts, kid.

-Dib- Thank you.

Zack- But, you're also a complete idiot.

-Dib- Hey, what's that's supposed to mean?

-Zack- It means, it's incredibly stupid to try and pick a fight with me, considering the fact that I could beat you up in a second.

-Dib- You just try it. I'm not afraid of you.

-Zack- Brave words from someone who's about to be dead. (He was about to punch Dib, but then Victoria got in his way.)

-Victoria- No, wait Zack don't, hurt him. (She turned to Dib.) Look Dib, please try to understand I love the fact that you stood up for me, but my brother is not the kind of guy that you want to pick a fight with.

-Dib- But Victoria, I...

-Victoria- Shh...It's o.k. I'll be alright, I'll see you tonight Dib.

-Jess- Yah, bye Pineapple Princess, I'll see you tonight. (He and Victoria kissed Paige and Dib on the check too.)

-Victoria and Jess- Bye. (They left with Zack and Dib, and Paige fainted.)

-Will- Oh great, could this situation get any worse?

-Allee- (She began to cry.) Waahh!

-Will- You're not helping, Allee. (He signed.)

Setting 2 Zim's New Base

Amethyst, Kierra, and Gir ran into the new base. They had just barely escaped Meef, and they where panting in front of the door.

-Amethyst- (She was panting with every word.) I think we finally lost him.

-Gir- Weehoo, let's do that again.

-Amethyst- Gir, you cannot honestly tell me that you enjoyed running for our lives.

-Gir- Ah-huh, it was fun, YEAH! Huh, wait a minute! Where's my piggy head? WHY! MY PIGGY HEAD IS GONE, WAAHH!

-Kierra- Oh be quiet, Gir. What are you complaining about any way, you've got thousands of stupid rubber piggies in your room.

-Gir- Huh, you're right Kierra Buddy. Piggy Pile, here I come, YEAH! (He ran off for his room.)

-Kierra- (She groaned.) Master, why did you leave me with him? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to get him to let go of that human? Who wears a pig suit to the beach anyway? (She groaned really loud this time.) THERE'S NO LOGIC WHEN IT COMES TO THIS STUPID PLANET!

-Amethyst- I'm sorry Kierra, but I had more important things to do.

-Kierra- Oh yah, sure Master, stupid surfing is way more important than helping me.

-Amethyst- I wasn't just surfing, Kierra I had to distract Paige away from Gir's weird behavior, and besides, Kierra hanging out with Paige gave me an ingenious new plan. (She laughed a little under her breath.)

-Kierra- What are you talking about, Master?

-Amethyst- Oh you'll see Kierra you'll see. Now come on, Kierra last one in the pool is a Slorby. (She ran for the pool, ready to jump in, and swim with Mini Moose who was enjoying himself, but Kierra stopped her just as she was very close to the water.)

-Kierra- (She got in front of her master.) Wait Master, shouldn't we go back out there?

-Amethyst- Are you crazy Kierra? What if Meef is still out there? I don't want him to hug me. Kierra, you have no idea what it's like to have a filthy human hug you. It's disgusting!

-Kierra- But Master what about your father? He's probably worried sick about you by now. Shouldn't you at least call him?

-Amethyst- No Kierra, don't be silly. Dad will probably figure out that I came back to the base eventually. After all, Kierra, it is the safest place around here.

-Kierra- But, Master...

-Amethyst- Oh come Kierra, you know you really need to learn how to chill out. (She pushed Kierra into the water.)

-Kierra- Ahh! (She fell into the water then she came out and spit some pool water out of her mouth she did not look very happy.) That was totally uncalled for, Master.

-Amethyst- Oh lighten up Kierra, it was just a little joke.

-Kierra- A joke, huh? Well let's see how you like it. (She pulled Amethyst into the water.)

-Amethyst- Ahh! (She fell into the water and came out just like Kierra, and man, was she mad.) Uw you'll pay for that one, Kierra. (She was getting ready to attack Kierra, just for fun of course, when Gir came running with a little toy piggy inner tube around his waist.)

-Gir- (He jumped into the water.) PIGGY CANNON BALL! (He made a huge splash. The splash was so big that it made Amethyst, Kierra and Mini Moose wash up out of the pool.)

-Kierra- (She was laying down on the ground panting.) How is it that Gir can make such a big splash when he's so small?

-Amethyst- (She was doing the same thing.) Don't ever question Gir, Kierra, it'll just make your head hurt. (Then they heard a noise coming from outside.)

-Meef- **Earth angel, earth angel  
Will you be mine ?**

-The gnomes- **My darling dear,**

-Meef- **I've love you all the time  
I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you**

-Amethyst- Oh great, sounds like Meef found me AGAIN! (She groaned.) How does he always do that, does he have a tracker or a microchip on me somewhere?

-Meef- **Earth angel, earth angel  
The one I adore  
Love you forever, and ever more  
I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you**

-Kierra- Yah, it sure is big mystery. (She said as she began to dry herself off.) So what's your plan of action this time Master?

-Amethyst- (She sat up straight and began to think.) Hmm...

-Gir- Oh I know lets invite the piggy in, and then play with it in the dirt. YEAH!

-Kierra- OK any more bright and incredibly stupid ideas?

-Gir- Oh, lets fly the piggy like a pig WEE! (He started flying all around the base.)

-Kierra- GIR, YOU IDIOT ROBOT, THAT MADE EVEN LESS SENSE THEN WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE AND...

-Meef- **I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your love,**

-The gnomes- **loveliness**

-Meef- **I hope and I pray that someday  
I'll be the vision of your happy,**

-The gnomes- **happiness**

-Amethyst- WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP! Geeze! I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT WITH ALL THIS NOISE!

-Meef**- Oh earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine**

-The gnomes- **My darling dear,**

-Meef- **I've loved you all the time  
I'm just a fool,a fool in love with you**

-Amethyst- Uw that's it! I can't take this anymore. It's bad enough that this filthy human is singing to me. Now he's calling me a STUPID EARTH ANGEL! I AM NOT AN ANGEL! I AM EVIL AND IT'S HIGH TIME THAT STUPID HUMAN LEARNED IT! (She stormed into the main part of the house and man, was she mad.)

-Kierra- (she followed her master.) What are you going to do Master?

-Amethyst- I'm going to go tell that stupid human off, and if that doesn't work, then I will use the gnomes to destroy him and I will show no mercy this time. Ha-ha

-Kierra- OK, good luck with that, Master.

-Amethyst- Thanks Kierra, and good luck with this...Hey Gir, I think Kierra wants a piggy ride.

-Gir- YEAH! (He flew at Kierra.)

-Kierra- NO! (She ran for it, but Gir grabbed her and flew the two of them into the pool.) Ahh!

-Gir- WEEHOO! (The two of them made a gigantic splash)

-Meef- **I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your**

-The gnomes- **loveliness**

-Meef- **I hope and pray that someday  
I'll be the vision of your**

-Amethyst- Ha-ha, that's what you get Kierra. Now it's your turn, Meef.

Setting 3 Outside of the base.

Meef and the gnomes were still singing.

-The gnomes- **happiness**

-Meef- **Earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine**

-The gnomes- **My darling dear**

-Meef- **I've loved you all the time  
I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you** (he ended and Amethyst came out ready to destroy that filthy human.)

-Amethyst- MEEF SILENCE I CAN'T TAKE IT!

-Meef- Oh Amethyst, it's you. I knew I'd find you. (He ran up to give Amethyst a big hug, but she pushed a button on her watch that made a big brick while be built in-between them.) Ah Amethyst it's kind of hard to hug you with a big brick wall in the way.

-Amethyst- I know Meef, that's the idea. Now listen, filthy human why do you always do this to me?

–Meef- Do what?

-Amethyst- THIS! You always follow me everywhere, you hug me, and you never stop annoying me TO DEATH!

-Meef- But I love you, Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Yah, I kind of got that, but the problem is that you don't seem to get the fact that I DON'T LOVE YOU! AND I COULD NEVER LOVE YOU! YOU'RE A FILTHY, DISGUSTING HUMAN, AND I AM PRETTIER, SMARTER, AND, BETTER THAN YOU IN EVERY WAY!

-Meef- And that's what I love about you, Amethyst, and besides, we have so much in common.

-Amethyst- NAME ONE THING!

-Meef- We both like music.

-Amethyst- That's another thing, Meef. Why do you always have to sing to me? It's really annoying and I hate having to always delete a song from my i-pod BECAUSE OF YOU! At this rate I'll have no songs on my i-pod and it will BE ALL YOUR FAULT!

-Meef- But I love you Amethyst.

-Amethyst- WELL, I HATE, YOU NOW GET LOST YOU FILTHY HUMAN! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR STUPIDTY, I HAVE TO GET READY FOR A PARTY TONIGHT AND...

-Meef- Oh a party, can I come Amethyst, please can I come?

-Amethyst- No you can't come. UWW, THAT'S IT. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING, TRYING TO REASON WITH YOU FILTHY STINK CREATURE. GNOMES, DESTROY THIS DISGUSTING HUMAN! (The gnomes fired lasers at Meef.)

-Meef- AHH! (He ran off screaming, and yet he still loves Amethyst, what an idiot.)

-Amethyst- Ha-ha, and good riddance. GNOMES LISTEN UP! I'm very disappointed in you guys. You're brand new gnomes, and yet you're acting like idiots. Now, listen your job is to protect the base from intruders, not sing love songs with filthy humans. Now either you do your job right, or not only will I have dad disassemble you but I'll also tell him to give your parts to Gir as play toys, and that is a fate worse than death, I assure you. AM I UNDERSTOOD! (The gnomes saluted scared for their lives.) GOOD, NOW WATCH THE BASE OR ELSE! (She slammed the door.)

-Zim- (He came up to the house and knocked on the door) AMETHYST!

-Amethyst- Uw, those stupid gnomes, if you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself. (She grabbed a bucket full of pool water, then came out the door, and splashed the water on who she thought was Meef. Big mistake!) Take this, you filthy human! (Then she looked at her dad. He was really angry and now dripping wet, but luckily for him it was pool water, so it did not hurt him, but he was still very mad at his daughter.) Huh? Dad? Oh, I 'm so very sorry, Dad, I thought you were Meef. Please don't be angry with me, Dad. I did not mean to, and after all it's just pool water, so it shouldn't hurt you and...

-Zim- SILENCE AMETHYST! Do you have any idea what I've been through? I had to look all over that filthy earth beach for you and now I come home to my base, only to be drenched in DISGUSTING EARTH POOL WATER!

-Amethyst- I'm sorry Dad, but...

-Zim- No, none of your excuses Amethyst, just go and get packed, WE'RE LEAVING!

-Amethyst- What? No, we can't leave.

-Zim- DO YOU DARE DISOBEY AN ORDER FROM YOUR FATHER?

-Amethyst- No I don't, dad, it's just that we can't leave. I've been invited to a party and...

-Zim- SO!

-Amethyst- But I thought you said "You weren't giving up."

-Zim- I'M NOT GIVING UP, AMETHYST. AN INVADER NEVER GIVES UP, BUT I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE DIB STINK AND BISIDES, THE TALLEST NEVER SAID WE HAD TO GO TO THIS STUPID BEACH FOR OUR RECONNAISSAN MISSION AND…

-Amethyst- Oh, come on Dad, would you just listen to me for once?

-Zim- WHY SHOULD I?

-Amethyst- BECAUSE, I THOUGHT OF A WAY FOR US TO FINALLY CAUSE PAIN AND MISERY UPONE ALL OF THESE FILTHY HUMANS!

-Zim- I'm listening.

-Amethyst- Finally. OK, you see Dad I met this human named Jess who invited me to his sister's birthday party tonight and, of course, I was excited, but Paige was not so much. She was scared of these giant fish called sharks that eat humans. You see, she was worried that since they hunt at night, they would kill every one. But then, Jess said that sharks don't come to this island because of the filthy human lab on the hill. So, I figure we can us these human's ignorance against them and dress up as sharks and scare them half to death, Ha-ha!

-Zim- That's a brilliant plan, Amethyst. I'm glad I thought of it.

-Amethyst- HEY, IT WAS MY IDEA!

-Zim- Yes well it was my idea to take your idea and besides your plan needs some work, Amethyst. It's not enough that we simply scare these filthy humans, we must destroy them, rain nothing, but doom and misery down upon all of their filthy human heads, and I think I know just the way to do it. But we still need to test out my theory tonight at this party.

-Amethyst- It was my idea, but whatever, just as long as we don't have to leave. We're not leaving right dad?

-Zim- Of course not, Amethyst. Whoever said we were leaving?

-Amethyst- Ah you did just a minute ago.

-Zim- SILENCE AMETHYST! This plan is genius, and this time no one not even the pathetic Dib stink, shall ruin my plans. Ha-ha!

-Amethyst- Ah-hmm, it's our plan, Dad.

-Zim- SILENCE, AMETHYST. JUST LAUGH WITH ME!

-Amethyst- Alright, fine.

-Zim and Amethyst- HA-HA!

-Me- Well that was it I hope you all like it and sorry I regret to inform you that my scanner is still not working so there will be no new pictures for awhile, but do not loose faith fanfiction people. Soon I will get it fix I promise until then send me plenty of reviews and I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	8. The Truth Hurts

-Me- Yeah, another chapter. I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here I just own all of the newest characters. Enjoy!

Setting 1 The Hotel

Will was pulling an unconscious Dib and Paige out of the elevator and he was also pushing his little sister in her stroller. Man Will sure does have a high tolerance for friends and family. Anyway he was very close to their hotel room door when all of a sudden Keef was pushed out of the room he had a broken guitar on his head and looked pretty beat up. My guess is he was serenading Gaz again and she got mad.

-Gaz- (She came out of the room looking very ticked.) Let that be a warning to you Keef. If you ever come within one foot of me again, you will suffer horribly. (She slammed the door in anger.)

-Keef- Ok bye Gaz. Oh isn't she just the best? (He ran off just as happy as ever.) Wee!

-Will- (He watched Keef leave and man, was he confused.) Ok I'm not even gonna ask. (He knocked on the door.) Gaz, open up please.

-Gaz- (She opened the door.) Keef, I told you if...Oh, what do you want, Will?

-Will- Some help would be nice. Please Gaz.

-Gaz- What happened to those two?

-Will- Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Now could you help me Gaz. Please you have no idea how heavy these two are.

-Gaz- Fine, winer.

-Will- And proud of it. (The two of them pulled Paige and Dib into the hotel room and Will pushed Allee into the room as well.) Thanks for your help Gaz. I can't believe how heavy these two are, especially Dib. It must be, because of his big head.

-Dib- (In his sleep.) My head's not big.

-Will- Wow, even in his sleep he says that, ha-ha.

-Gaz- Whatever, now if you'll excuse me, Will, I have better things to do than hang around with you idiots.

-Will- Wait Gaz, I need your help with just one more little tinny tiny thing.

-Gaz- (She looked at Will with anger and annoyance in her eyes.) What?

-Will- (He gulped.) Ah could you please help me wake these two up? I've tried everything earlier. I even splashed them with sea water...

-Gaz- That explains why they smell like fish.

-Will- Yah, and I'm still surprised that the walk over here did not wake them. So could you please help me?

-Gaz- Did you try this? (She yelled.) OH NO THERE'S AN ALIEN INVASION AHH!

-Dib- (He sprang awake.) WHERE WHERE ARE THE ALIENS? I'LL PUT A STOP TO THE EVIL ALIEN INVASION! THEY WILL NOT ESCAPE!

-Paige- (She woke, because of Dib's little outburst.) There is no such thing as aliens you idiot. (She yawned and looked at her brother.) Will, what was with the rude awaking?

-Dib- Yah, and what was with the false alarm?

-Will- I didn't do it, she did. Thanks Gaz.

-Gaz- Whatever. (She sat on the couch, and started playing her game.)

-Will- Sorry you guys, but it was the only way we could think of to wake up you two love struck kids.

-Dib- Hey, we're not love struck.

-Paige- Yah!

-Will- Ok then, what do you call that whole fainting session? (He said doing an impersonation of Dib and Paige fainting.)

-Dib- Ok, maybe we are a little love struck.

-Paige- But can you blame us? I mean Jess is so hot, and athletic, and funny.

-Dib- And, Victoria is so sweet and cute and nice.

-Gaz- Pathetic.

-Will- You took the words right out of my mouth Gaz. I can't believe you two falling for someone you just met, and I especially can't believe you, Dib. What about your girlfriend back home?

-Dib- For the last time, Will Gretchen is not my girlfriend. She is just a friend from Skool! And, besides Victoria is kind of cuter.

-Will- Huh, Dib, do you realize how shallow that sounds judging someone based on their looks.

-Dib- Oh don't act all high and mighty, Will.

-Will- What's that supposed to mean?

-Dib- Don't play coy with us. I noticed that ever since you met Victoria, you've been nothing but rude to her.

-Paige- Yah and the same thing goes for Jess, and all he ever did was be nice to you. So what's your problem Will?

-Will- I don't know, there's just something about those three that I don't like.

-Dib- WHAT! I can understand you not liking Zack, because he was a total jerk and so was Jess.

-Paige- Hey!

-Dib- Well he was, but Victoria has been nothing but nice to you.

-Will- Yah I know, but I just can't shake this feeling in my head that says I shouldn't trust those three. I can't explain it, but it's there and I can't just ignore it.

-Dib- So let me get this straight, Will. You feel like you can't trust those perfectly normal humans, but you can trust the evil alien monsters that want to take over our planet? OH COME ON!

-Paige- Oh, that reminds me, Dib, you can't come to the party tonight.

-Dib- And why not? Victoria invited me!

-Paige- Because, Jess invited Amethyst and...

-Dib- What? You mean Jess invited that evil alien monster? WHAT WAS HE THINKING!

-Paige- He was thinking that Amethyst is a perfectly normal human who deserves to go to a party, and have fun.

-Dib- SHE IS ANYTHING BUT NORMAL, AND ONE DAY YOU ARE GONNA REALIZE THAT!

-Paige- Oh yah sure, and maybe ONE DAY YOUR HEAD'S NOT GONNA BE SO BIG!

-Dib- MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

-Paige- Whatever, I don't have time to deal with your stupidity, Dib. I have to go get ready for the party tonight.

-Dib- Fine and I don't have time to deal with an idiot that won't believe the truth that's right in front of her face. I have to go get Victoria a present.

-Paige- Fine!

-Dib- Fine!

-Paige- (She stuck her tongue out at Dib.)

-Dib- (He also stuck his tongue out at Paige.)

-Will- But guys, we're going to have to... (Then they both slammed the door.) Oh.

-Gaz- Well, that went well.

-Will- It's not over yet Gaz I still have work to do.

-Gaz- Whatever.

Setting 2 The hotel store.

Dib was at the hotel store now dressed in his normal clothes, and he was talking to himself.

-Dib- Stupid Will Stupid Paige. OH WHY DOESN'T ANYONE EVER BELIEVE ME ABOUT THOSE EVIL ALIEN MONSTERS? I MEAN COME ON!

-The Male Cashier- Ah excuse me kid, are you gonna just stand there all day preaching to the world or are you actually gonna buy something?

-Dib- What? Oh yah, sorry. Um, actually I was kind of wondering if you could help me. You see I have this friend who really wants to impress this girl, but he doesn't know what to get her. What should I...I mean my friend do?

-The Male Cashier- Oh well, if you want my advice, the best way to any woman's heart is through jewelry, and it just so happens that we have some excellent jewelry on sale right over there. (He said pointing over to the jewelry stand.)

-Dib- Oh thank you. (He walks off to go get his "friend" the gift.)

-The Male Cashier- Whatever, weirdo.

-Dib- (He was looking at the jewelry stand there was a whole lot of things to choose from.) Hmm... What should I get her? Man getting gifts for girls is harder than it looks. I'd rather be fighting Zim and Amethyst right now at least that's easy. Come on Dib you can do this. Hmm… There, that necklace, it's perfect, it matches her eyes and bathing suit perfectly. I just know she'll love it, I hope. Ah excuse me ma'am, but how much is that necklace? 

-The Girl Cashier- Oh, twenty bucks.

-Dib- O.k. I'll take it.

-The Girl Cashier- Fine. (She grabbed the necklace and gave it to Dib.)

-Dib- Thanks and here's your money.

-The Girl Cashier- Thanks.

-Dib- (He put the box in his coat pocket and turned to leave.) Well, thank goodness that's done, and nothing bad happened. My luck must be changing.

-Keef- (He seemed to come out of nowhere) HI BUDDY!

-Dib- I spoke too soon.

-Keef- Oh, it is so good to see you again, Dib. (He said, giving Dib a big hug.)

-Dib- (He said, sarcastically.) It's great to see you again too, Keef. Now could you please let go of me… I can't breathe!

-Keef- Woops sorry, Dib. (He let go and Dib caught his breath.) I'm just so happy to see you again. Isn't this just great, two meetings in one day. Oh somebody pinch me I must be dreaming. (He pinched himself) Wee yeah I'm not dreaming. Oh isn't this just wonderful, Dib?

-Dib- (He was still being sarcastic.) Yah, it sure is wonderful, Keef. What are you doing here anyway?

-Keef- Oh, I'm here getting your amazing sister a gift.

-Dib- You know Keef, if you keep getting my sister stuff, you're going to eventually end up de... I mean that's a great idea, Keef.

-Keef- Oh, you really think so, Dib? Oh that's so great. So what are you doing here Dib?

-Dib- Oh, you know, just stuff.

-Keef- Oh, I love watching you do stuff Dib. Can we do stuff together?

-Dib- Ah, actually Keef, I would rather do the stuff alone… without you.

-Keef- Oh, but buddies should stick together. What if something were to happen to you? Oh, I would hate that.

-Dib- Well, you know Keef, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and...

-Keef- But buddies should do stuff together, and have fun and play and...

-Dib- LOOK KEEF, I REALLY DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW! I HAVE TO GET READY FOR A PARTY... I MEAN... (He covered his mouth realizing what he just said.)

-Keef- Oh a party can, I come, Dib?

-Dib- What? I said nothing about a party. You're delusional Keef. Anyway, I'm sorry, but I've got to go. Bye Keef. (He ran off.) Stupid, stupid, stupid.

-Keef- Ok bye, Dib. Oh, I can't wait to tell Gretchen, but first there's something I have to do... (He said looking at something.)

Setting 3 Keef's hotel room.

Keef walked into his hotel room and man did he look beat up. Should have listened to Dib.

-Gretchen- (She looked at her friend now in her regular clothes in shock.) Huh Keef, what happened to you?

-Keef- I went to go give Gaz a present, and she beat me up. IT WAS FUN!

-Gretchen- Wait so you mean Gaz is here?

-Keef- Ah-huh, and Dib is here too. Isn't that just great, Gretchen.

-Gretchen- Yah, sort of. Wow, so we did end up going to the same beach after all.

-Keef- I know, isn't it just wonderful? In fact, Dib is right next door to us. Come on, Gretchen I'll show you. (He grabbed Gretchen's hand.)

-Gretchen- No wait, Keef, I just ate and everybody says that you're supposed to wait an hour before you do something drastic.

-Keef- Oh, come on, Gretchen you and I both know that's, swimming you silly goose. Now come on, you want to see Dib, don't you?

-Gretchen- Yah, but...

-Keef- Then come on. (He was getting ready to pull her out the door when all of a sudden Meef came screaming in through the door.)

-Meef- AHH!

-Keef- (He let go of Gretchen's hand and tried to calm his little brother down.) Wow, calm down Meef. Now breathe. (Meef breathed a little, and became a little calmer.) Good. Now tell us what happened this time?

-Meef- Oh… I went to go see Amethyst, and she had her gnomes attack me. IT WAS FUN!

-Gretchen- Wait so you mean, Zim and Amethyst are here too? Is it just me, or is this day filled with weird coincidences?

-Keef- Don't you mean wonderful coincidences Gretchen?

-Gretchen- No, just weird ones, Keef.

-Keef- Aw Gretchen you're such a kidder. Now come on let's go see Dib.

-Gretchen- No wait, Keef, please, I really don't think I can do this.

-Keef- O.k. Gretchen, you don't have to go see him.

-Gretchen- Really?

-Keef- Yah, I have a better idea. We can go to this party that Dib is going to tonight.

-Gretchen- Wait, Dib's going to a party, that is so not like him.

-Keef- Yah I know, but it provides you with the perfect chance to confess YOUR LOVE TO HIM!

-Gretchen- Shh Keef, not so loud.

-Keef- Woops sorry, Gretchen, I just feel like such a match maker. Wee!

-Meef- You know, Amethyst is going to a party tonight too. Do you think it's the same one bro?

-Keef- Probably!

-Meef- YEAH! Then count me in.

-Keef- Great, then we're all in an agreement, tonight we will go to the party and have the most wonderful night of our lives.

-Gretchen- Hopefully. (She said with little confidence.)

Setting 4 Dib's hotel room.

Dib was in his and Will's bathroom. He was trying to get ready for the party, and he had a brush in his hand.

-Dib- Ok, I think I've got everything. Now if this stupid hair of mine would just stay down for once, I'd be great. (He tried to straighten his hair some more, but it just kept going back to its regular style.) Oh stupid hair.

-Will- (He was in the room typing on Dib's computer, and listening to Dib's stupidity.) Pathetic.

-Dib- Thanks a lot, Will, you know if you're not going to help, you can just... (Then he noticed that Will was on his computer.) Hey Will, what are you doing? That's my computer, go use your own planner?

-Will- I would, but it's still charging.

-Dib- So, I never said you could use my computer, and besides, what are you doing anyway?

-Will- I'm looking up information on the Joneses.

-Dib- Will, that's a total violation of other people's privacy.

-Will- Oh look who's talking, Mr. I spy on people on a regular basis.

-Dib- I spy on evil alien monsters, blood sucking vampires, and flesh-eating zombies. You on the other hand are spying on perfectly normal humans that have done nothing wrong.

-Will- I hate to brake it to you, Dib, but they're not all that normal. According to this, they're orphans who's parents died in a horrible fire years ago, and now they're living with their rich uncle and his little girl Sophie, who's the richest kind on this island. Her dad owns this hotel along with a lot of the other things on this island.

-Dib- So, not everyone is lucky enough to have both of their parents still alive. Need I remind you that I lost my mom a couple of years ago?

-Will- I didn't mean anything by it Dib, but... Oh look at this, it seems that this party of theirs is not as exclusive as you would think. According to this, nearly everyone on this whole island is coming.

-Dib- So!

-Will- So maybe she just invited you, because she wants to boost her popularity or something.

-Dib- No, that is not true. She invited me because she likes me.

-Will- Or who you pretend to be.

-Dib- And what's that supposed to mean, Will?

-Will- Oh, don't play dumb with me, Dib! I noticed that you wouldn't let me tell your precious Victoria about your stupid paranormal investigations.

-Dib- Oh, you noticed that, did you? (He said, blushing and music started to play.)

-Random Music- **She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind**

-Will- Dah, my foot still hurts from when you stepped on it.

-Random Music- **Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl**

-Dib- Well, I...

-Random Music-  
**She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now**

-Will- Ha, I knew it. And, I bet you're afraid to tell her that you're obsessed with the paranormal too.

-Random Music- **Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl**

-Dib- I am not... Ok, maybe a little bit. I'm just worried that once I tell her the truth about me she'll think I'm a freak just like everybody else.

-Will- Wow, that is really pathetic, Dib.

-Dib- Hey, quit calling me that, Will.

-Will- I'm sorry Dib, but you always talk about how you're so dedicated to your stupid paranormal investigations, but then, when you finally meet someone that you really like, for some strange reasons you won't tell her the truth about you, because you're afraid. And that just sounds really pathetic to me.

-Random Music- **Right now Right now  
Face to face Face to face  
All my fears All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life my life  
With you**

-Dib- Well, who's to say I'm not gonna tell her... eventually.

-Will- Oh then, what do you say we make this a little bit more interesting?

-Dib- What do you mean?

-Will- I'll give you your computer back, if you tell Victoria everything about you, and if she does not reject you. Then I will renounce my suspicions about those three. (Then he said under his breath.) At least you won't know about it.

-Dib- What was that, Will?

-Will- Oh nothing, so do we have a deal, Dib? (He took out his hand for Dib to shake it.)

-Random Music- **Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl**

-Dib- (He grabbed Will's hand and shook it.) Deal and you'll see, Will, Victoria will accept me for who I truly am, I hope.

-Me- Is Dib right? Will Victoria except him for the insane, paranormal obsessed, freak that he is? Only time will tell. In the meantime, fanfiction people, don't forget to send me plenty of reviews. And I, on the other hand, need to do some more drawings. And the song was "Crazy for this Girl" by Evan and Jaron. Anyway until next time fanfiction people I leave you all with these very true words; ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	9. Stupid For You

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here I just own all of the newest characters in here.

Setting 1 Victoria's house

Dib, Will, Gaz, and Paige walked up to Victoria's house. It was a huge and I mean huge mansion. And the back yard was out to the ocean. So they were on the road walking up to the front porch ready to ring the doorbell.

-Will- Wow is their house ever big.

-Dib- Yah (He gulped.) are you sure we have to right address?

-Will- Yah that's what it says here on the website. (He said looking at his planer apparently it was done charging.) So Dib are you ready to lose our little wager?

-Dib- No are you Will?

-Paige- I can't believe you guys bet on Victoria's feelings like this. That is just so...

-Gaz- Stupid. (She said while playing her game slave 3)

-Paige- Took the words right out of my mouth Gaz. And by the way Gaz what are you even doing here?

-Gaz- (She exhaled a little.) I had nothing better to do, and I thought it would be kind of funny to watch Dib completely humiliate himself.

-Dib- Thanks a lot Gaz. Doesn't anybody think that I am going to win this bet?

-Paige- No.

-Gaz- Note really.

-Will- Nope.

-Random Pig- (Then out in the distance you could hear a pig squeal.)

-Dib- WELL NOBODY ASKED YOU!

-Will- Ah Dib that's a pig I think.

-Dib- Oh yah I knew that.

-Will- Ha-ha! So any way lover boy do you want to ring the doorbell?

-Dib- Ah no that's ok Will you can ring it.

-Will- Aw what's a matter too scared.

-Dib- No I'm not scared I just don't want to ring the doorbell.

-Will- Yah right you are so scared.

-Dib- Am not!

-Will- Are too!

-Dib- Am not!

-Will- Are too!

-Dib- Am not!

-Will- Are too!

-Paige- Oh for the love of... you guys are such idiots I'll ring the stupid door bell.

-Will- No wait Paige I want to ring it.

-Paige- Then why don't you instead of just wasting our time like an idiot?

-Will- Because it's kind of fun to mess with Dib.

-Dib- Hey!

-Will- Well it is.

-Paige- Well too bad Will, because I'm gonna ring the stupid door bell.

-Will- No I'm gonna ring it.

-Paige- No I am.

-Will- I am!

-Paige- I am!

-Will- I am!

-Paige- I am!

-Gaz- (She could not take it any more so she rang the doorbell.)

-Paige and Will- GAZ! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!

-Gaz- Shut up, because if you say one more word I will make you all suffer a most painful death. (Paige and Will gulped and the doors opened to reveal a butler.)

-Pierre- Good evening.

-Will- Oh cool a butler.

-Pierre- And who may I ask do I have the pleasure of addressing?

-Will- Well we would be Masters Will and Dib. And a companying us is Mistresses Paige and Gaz.

-Pierre- Ah yes very good Madame Victoria has been expecting you four. Right this way.

-Will- I love the way he said that. (They all followed Pierre into the house.) So Jeeves how's the party been so far?

-Pierre- It was good until you four arrived.

-Will- Wow sounds like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed. Ha-ha. (Then Paige stepped on Will's foot you think he would of learned his lesson from the last time.) Ow geeze Paige what you do that for?

-Paige- Shut up Will you're embracing me.

-Will- Oh lighten up Paige. I was just having a little fun with Jeeves over here.

-Pierre- I wish you would stop calling me that sir my name is Pierre.

-Will- Oh yah and that's a whole lot better. Ha-ha. (And Paige stepped on his foot again even harder this time.) OW!

-Paige- Shut up Will or next time I'll hit you in a spot where it will hurt even worse.

-Will- O.k. I'm sorry. No hard feelings right Pierre.

-Pierre- Right well here we are welcome to Madame Victoria's fourteenth birthday party. (He opened a door that led out to the back yard were the party was being held, but then two big dog came out through the door and man did they look mean. One of them was a Doberman and the other one was a big black wolf dog. They both had collars and they did not look friendly at all.)

-Will- (The shock of the dogs made Will jump into Gaz's arms.) Ahh! (He looked at Gaz and man did she look angry.) Oh ah hi Gaz. (She dropped him, and he fell to the ground he should be grateful that she did not do a whole lot worse to him.) Ow.

· -Dib- Ha-ha now who's the **Scaredy Cat** huh Will Ha-ha?

-Will- Oh shut up Dib. I would like to see you talk to them and live.

-Dib- O.k. I will. Nice doggies (The Doberman and the wolf dog snapped at Dib, and the Doberman jumped on top of him and growling at him.) Ahh!

-Victoria- (She came running form the party obviously just now noticing that her dogs where attacking her friends. She was wearing a black and blue striped dress, black high heeled shoes and the same necklace that she was wearing early that day.) Oh no Fang Wrath heal. Bad dogs. (She grabbed at their collars and pulled them away from their scared victims.) Oh I am so sorry you guys these are our guard dogs Fang and Wrath and Zack, was supposed to tie them up for the party. (She said looking up at the top of the stair where Zack was. He was wearing a black shirt and pants. And black punk boy shoes and bracelets and his ears were pierced and he was still wearing his necklace from before)

-Zack- Sorry must of slipped my mind.

-Victoria- Yes well why don't you take your slippery mind and these two dogs back where they belong?

-Zack- Fine. Whatever. (He came down the steps and grabbed Fang and Wrath's collars and took them back where they belong were ever that is, and they were still growling.)

-Victoria- Sorry about that you guys Fang and Wrath don't take kindly to stranger, but once you get to know them they're really quit sweet.

-Will- Ah why do you call them that?

-Victoria- Oh well you see they're my brother's dogs and it's a long story and... You really don't want to know. (She awkwardly laughed a little.)

-Paige- Ha-ha yah so any way Victoria where's Jess?

-Victoria- Oh he's skateboarding on our own personal ramp. I swear that little brother of mine is going to kill himself one of these days if he keeps doing all of those dangerous stunts of his. Ha-ha… I'll have Jeeves take you over there.

-Will- You actually have a butler named Jeeves?

-Victoria- Doesn't everybody? JEEVES!

-Jeeves- You rang Madame?

-Victoria- Take Mistress Paige to see Master Jess.

-Jeeves- A very good Madame right this way Mistress Paige. (Paige began to follow Jeeves, but Will wanted to stop her.)

-Will- Wait sis I don't think you should...

-Victoria- Hey Will my Uncle has a chemistry lab down stairs if you want to check it out.

-Will- Are you kidding you had me at chemistry.

-Victoria- Great I'll have Pierre show you the way.

-Pierre- (He groaned he does not really like Will does he?) Madame do I have to?

-Victoria- Yes I'm sorry Pierre, but you do.

-Pierre- Fine right this way.

-Will- Aren't you gonna say Master Will.

-Pierre- Fine right this way Master Will.

-Will- (He followed Pierre and he laughed under his breath and said.) This is fun. (And continued to laugh a little.)

-Victoria- (She looked at Gaz who was giving her a very scary look even scarier than usual.) Oh Hi I'm Victoria and you must be Dib's little sister ah...

-Gaz- Gaz.

-Victoria- Yah right.

-Gaz- So you're the girl that likes my brother. I just have two things to say. Is there something wrong with you?

-Victoria-Ah that was more than two and I don't understand the question. I mean yah I like your brother he's sweet and funny and...

-Gaz- Yep there's something wrong with you.

-Victoria- Ha-ha well I guess we all have our own opinions and taste. And speaking of taste we have some great pizza and games outside if you want to play.

-Gaz- Whatever it's better than hanging around you two idiots. (She left for the outside party area.)

-Victoria- Well she's… ah… very unique.

-Dib- Yah that's my little sister Gaz regrettably.

-Victoria- Ha-ha. Oh I'm so glad you're here Dib. Come on there's something I want to show you.

-Dib- Sure Victoria I'd...Wow! (Victoria grabbed his hand and took him off to the place she was talking about.)

Setting 2 the sand dun

Dib and Victoria walk over to a sand dune that was near the party. But, far enough for them to be alone. It had a perfect view of the ocean. Dib had some punch in his hand he apparently had had some time to get some and it had a straw in it.

-Victoria- (She took a relaxing breath.) Huh it feels so good to get away for that stupid party.

-Dib- (He was sipping his drink, but then he miss sipped after he heard Victoria's comment. He coughed a little.) I'm sorry Victoria, but I don't understand why would you want to get away from your own party?

-Victoria- Because, I don't really know anybody over there. This whole party thing was really my Uncle's idea. You see it's a way for me to meet more people, because I'm kind of an outcast at my Skool.

-Dib- (He spit out his drink after hearing that.)

-Victoria- Wow Dib say it don't spray it.

-Dib- Sorry Victoria but you an outcast that's hard to believe.

-Victoria- Well you know Dib appearances can be deceiving. Ha-ha. (She elbowed him a little, but it caused him to slip down the hill)

-Dib- Ahh! (He slid down the hill.)

-Victoria- (She ran down after Dib and kneeled next to him.) Oh Dib I'm so sorry. Man I seem to be saying that a lot in our relationship don't I? Ha-ha. Oh man I am such a klutz please tell me you're alright

-Dib- Don't worry Victoria I'm fine. I must have just slipped.

-Victoria- Yah I should of warned you this area can be a little bit slippery at times. Ha-ha you should have seen me when I first came up here. I slipped and fell way harder then you just did and scraped up my leg pretty badly. Man where my uncle and brothers mad at me that day, but I know it was just because they were really worried about me. (She let out another breath of relaxation, and laid down on the sand putting her hands behind her head and looked up at the starts and random music started to start.)

-Random Music- **It's not everyday  
That I meet a person quite like you  
Perfect every way  
I finally found the nerve to confess that it's you - that I want  
I don't care if I act a fool  
I would damn near beg for you  
Set aside, all my pride  
So don't keep me hanging here  
Cause this girl is falling stupid for you...  
Oh, oh stupid for you...**

-Victoria- Isn't it beautiful Dib.

-Dib- Yes you are...Oh you mean space. Yah it sure is beautiful. (He said doing the same thing she just did they both just stared up at the stars. How romantic.)

-Random Music- **The proper thing to do  
Is for me to act like a lady and wait  
For you to make the first move**

-Victoria- (She let out another relaxing breathe.) I come up here very night just to clear my head and I know this may sound kind of strange, but I always stare up at the stars and wish that I could just fly out there and see it all.

-Dib- Huh no way I wish that every single night.

-Victoria- Get out really?

-Dib- Yah in fact. Ah Victoria there's something I kind of need to tell you. (He said getting up ready to confesses his weirdness.)

-Victoria- What is it Dib? (She said sitting up ready to listen.)

-Dib- Well I have not been completely honest with you. You see there's something you really need to know about me, but I'm afraid that if I tell you you're just gonna laugh at me.

-Random Music- **But I don't think you're getting the point  
That it's you - that I want**

-Victoria- Oh come on Dib I won't laugh.

-Dib- Now you say that, but then you laugh.

-Victoria- I promise you Dib I will not laugh.

-Dib- O.k. I (He started to mumble his words.) believe in the paranormal.

-Victoria- Ah I'm sorry Dib what did you say?

-Dib- (He still mumbled.) I believe in the paranormal.

-Victoria- I'm sorry Dib I can't understand you when you're mumbling.

-Dib- I BELIEVE IN THE PARANORMAL O.K.!

-Random Music- **I don't care if I act a fool  
I would damn near beg for you  
Put aside, all my pride  
So don't keep me hanging here  
Cause this girl is falling stupid for you  
Oh, oh stupid for you**

-Victoria- (She started laughing very hard so much for the promise.) Ha-ha!

-Dib- See I knew you would laugh. (He sat down beside her feeling stupid.)

-Random Music- **Why's it always feel like I am  
Chasing love when nothing's there  
And here I go just making the same mistakes...**

-Victoria- (She put her hand on his shoulder and was still laughing with her every word) Ha-ha no Dib I'm laughing with you not at you.

-Dib- (He looked at her very confused like.) Huh what do you mean Victoria?

-Random Music-** I've fallen stupid for you...  
Oh, oh stupid for you...  
Oh, oh, oh, oh**

-Victoria- Ha-ha. Well it's just so funny, because I believe in the paranormal too. That's why I'm considered an outcast at my Skool.

-Dib- No way.

-Victoria- Yah I've always believe in unicorns, fairies, mermaids, and...

-Dib- Ah you know Victoria those things aren't really...

-Victoria- I know as believable as werewolves, vampires, zombies, Bigfoot, or aliens. Oh those are my favorites. I'm even apart of this secret organization, but I probably shouldn't of told you that.

-Dib- Wait is this secret organization called the Swollen Eyeball Net.

-Victoria- Yah how did you know?

-Dib- Because, I'm a part of it too.

-Victoria- Really cool so what's your code name?

-Dib- (He bowed down acting all proper and stuff.) Agent Mouth Man at you service and how about you?

-Victoria- (She stud up and curtsied) Well I'm agent Deep Blue kind sir. Ha-ha!

-Dib- Ha-ha. Wow that's so cool and mysterious.

-Victoria- You really think so? Thanks. It took me forever to come up with it. You see I wanted something cool and mysterious that had to do with the ocean. And then one day Agent Deep Blue just came to me.

-Dib- Ha-ha. Wait Agent Deep Blue I've herd of you. You were an assistant to Agent Scary Ghost.

-Victoria- Oh yah my old mentor.

-Dib- What do you mean old mentor?

-Victoria- Well you see last year the swollen eyeball net assigned the two of us to start investigating these strange disappearances that have been happening on the island next to us. And a couple of weeks ago Agent Scary Ghost was close to a break through. But I could not come with him, even though I really wanted to, because it was the anniversary of my parents' death and I had to go with my brothers to the cemetery. And when I got back Agent Scary Ghost had completely changed he had become a psychotic old man who would not stop talking about doom and destruction.

-Dib- Wow that's awful.

-Victoria- Yah I know.

-Dib- Well you don't have to worry any more Victoria because that's why I'm here.

-Victoria- What do you mean Dib? I thought your father was here to fix that problem at his lab?

-Dib- Well that may be why he's here, but I'm here to put a stop to whoever is kidnapping all of these innocent people.

-Victoria- But, Dib didn't you just hear me. Agent Scary Ghost was a senior officer and he could not handle whatever it is that's doing all this. So what make you think that you can? No offence? I mean what if you get hurt? I would hate that.

-Dib- Oh don't worry about me Victoria I fight evil alien monsters on a regular basis.

-Victoria- You do?

-Dib- Ah-huh in fact two of the kids at my Skool are real live actual alien scum.

-Victoria- Really?

-Dib- Yah they've been trying to take over our plant for almost three years now.

-Victoria- Wow you think they would have done it by now.

-Dib- I'm the only one that is standing in their way.

-Victoria- What, you mean no one's trying to help you?

-Dib- Nobody believes me even though it's plain shakily obvious that Zim and Amethyst are not real humans. I mean come on their green skin and lack of ears and noses are still showing for crying out load.

-Victoria- Wow how dumb are the kids at your Skool?

-Dib- I know that's what I always think. You see Zim is Amethyst's father, but they pretend to be brother and sister and...

-Victoria- Isn't that a little awkward.

-Dib- Dah and I fight them every single day with no help from anybody.

-Victoria- Sounds like your life is even more hectic then I thought.

-Dib- Tell me about it.

-Victoria- Ha-ha. Yah and speaking of which Dib I'm so very sorry about the way my brother treated you earlier today.

-Dib- Yah what was your brother's problem?

-Victoria- Well you see ever since the accident my brother has been very protective of me and Jess.

-Dib- Oh you mean the fire.

-Victoria- How did you know my parents die in a fire?

-Dib- Well you see Will has sort of been investigating you.

-Victoria- What why would he do that?

-Dib- Because he thinks there's something evil about you.

-Victoria- Oh. (She sat down feeling very sad. She looked up at Dib.) You don't think there's something evil about me? Do you Dib?

-Dib- (He sat down next to her.) No Will just being an idiot.

-Victoria- Ha-ha well I'm sure he's just trying protect his friends and family.

-Dib- Yah and speaking of which, if you don't mind me asking Victoria what exactly happened to your parents or does it bother you to talk about it.

-Victoria- No it doesn't. I mean yah I'm sad that they're gone, but I can tell you about it. Well it all happened when I was just two years old and Jess was only a couple of months old. I don't remember much of it, because I was so young, but Zack remembers everything. And he told me all about it when I was ready. Anyway we were all five enjoying ourselves watching TV and having a great time then all of a sudden these evil robbers broke into our house. You see my father was already a very important business man so it was no wonder that they broke into our house. My parents tried to stop them but they over powered them and as if robbing our house was not bad enough they set off some small explosives inside the house and set the house on fire. My parents got caught under some of the derby. Zack wanted to help them but they said "No forget about us son just take your brother and sister and run don't worry about us we'll be fine. JUST RUN!" Zack did not want to leave them behind, but he knew he had no choice. So he grabbed me and Jess and ran out the door. When he finally got the two of us to safety he wanted to run back and save mom and dad but it was too late. The house exploded and my parents die. Then a couple of days later my Uncle adopted us.

-Dib- Gee Victoria I'm so sorry that that happened.

-Victoria- Yah and you want to know the worst part those disgusting low lives got away with it. Oh I hate them so much because it's all their fault that I did not even get to know my parents and that I have a broken family. (She started to cry on Dib.)

-Dib- Oh Victoria don't cry you know if it's any consolation my mom die a couple of years ago too.

-Victoria- Oh Dib I'm so sorry.

-Dib- Yah and I miss her every day. But, I know that she'll always be with me because she's in my heart just like your parents are in your heart. (He said putting his hand where Victoria's heart is. Both of them were crying.)

-Victoria- Oh Dib that's so beautiful.

-Dib- Yah well look at the two of us crying over our parents when we should be happy. I mean come on it's your fourteenth birthday and we should be celebrating not sobbing. (He said trying to cheer up.) Well here look I think I have something that will make us both feel happier. (He took out Victoria's birthday present.)

-Victoria- Oh Dib you didn't have to get me anything. (He said as he gave it to her.)

-Dib- I know but I wanted to.

-Victoria- (She opened up her gift and saw the necklace.) Oh Dib it's so beautiful. Thank you so much.

-Dib- You're welcome Victoria.

-Victoria- (She looked at the necklace some more.) Dib you want to do something really fun?

-Dib- Sure. (They ran off)

Setting 3 Back at the Party

Victoria and Dib ran up to Jeeves. They had obviously put the necklace up because they did not have it with them.

-Victoria- Hey Jeeves me and Dib want to go water skiing.

-Dib- Wait you and Dib want to do what now?

-Victoria- Oh come on Dib don't tell me you're scared.

-Dib- No I'm not scared it's just that ah I've never gone water skiing before and...

-Victoria- Oh don't worry Dib I do this all the time and come on Dib you fight aliens on a regular basis. So doing a little water skiing should be a piece of cake for you.

-Dib- Yah but what about sharks and what if we fall off and get hurt or...

-Victoria- Oh Dib you're so cute when you're all worried like this. (Then she kissed him on the check and all of his fears went a way for a while.)

-Dib- O.k. let's do it.

-Victoria- Ha-ha.

-Jeeves- Ah Madame I don't think your Uncle would approve of this.

-Victoria- Oh come on Jeeves please. (She gave him the puppy dog look.)

-Jeeves- Oh alright, but don't say I never did anything for you. (Works every time.)

Setting 4 The Water Skiing Area.

Dib and Victoria were all set up to go water skiing. Dib was holding on to the water skiing thing and Victoria was holding on behind him.

-Victoria- O.k. are you ready Dib?

-Dib- Ah actually Victoria I'm starting to have second thoughts.

-Victoria- Too late for that, because here we go.

-Dib- Victoria can't we talk about this Wow... (The two of them started water skiing, and man was Dib ever scared he was closing his eyes and screaming) Ahh!

-Victoria- Ha-ha come on Dib open your eyes you're missing everything.

-Dib- No thanks Victoria I'm perfectly content with looking at the inside of my eyelids.

-Victoria- Oh come on Dib for me please it's so beautiful.

-Dib- Alright I'll do it for you Victoria. (He opened his eyes and he saw it the beautiful ocean at night with the starts and the moon looking down on them.) Wow you're right Victoria it is beautiful.

-Victoria- Told you. Oh look Dib dauphins. (She was right two dauphins just jumped out of the water they were so cool.)

-Dib- Awesome.

-Victoria- Yah hey Jeeves lets go faster.

-Dib- No wait Victoria let's not go faster. Wow. (But, it was too late they already started to go faster and faster and faster! Mahahah!) Ahh!

-Victoria- Ha-ha no Dib you're doing it all wrong. Just say WEE you'll enjoy yourself much more trust me.

-Dib- O.k. here I go. Wee (He said not very happy like, but then he realized something.) Hey you're right Victoria this is kind of fun.

-Victoria- See I told you. WEEHOO!

-Dib- WEEHOO I NEVER HAD SO MUCH FUN IN ALL MY LIFE!

-Victoria and Dib- WEEHOO!

-Me- You see even I can be nice to Dib sometimes any way I hope you all liked this update. My grandmother just died so it was kind of hard to enjoy myself. Oh well I was not going to let that stop me any way all of the new character designs are on deviart so I hope you all like them and comment on them. Any way until next time don't forget to always REVIEW I mean it seriously come on people I live for your reviews. And until next time I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER


	10. Crazy Love

Yeah another chapter. Woohoo, I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in this chapter, I just own all of the newest characters in here. ENJOY!

Setting 1 The Jones' Mansion

Paige was following Jeeves to Jess' personal skateboard ramp, which was in the Jones' other back yard. Yes, rich people can have two back yards. Anyway the closer they got to their destination the more nervous Paige got until she would almost explode with nervoness let us read and be amused.

-Jeeves- (He walked up to these two doors that looked very similar to the other doors that led to the party, but they weren't the same) Alright here we are Mistress Paige through these two doors lies Master Jess' personal skateboard ramp, his tree house, and where he spends most of his time.

-Paige- But, no pressure, right? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course there's pressure. I mean he's only just about the cutest guy I've ever met, and I'm about to talk to him alone. Oh, I wish my best friend Amethyst was here. She'd at least know what to say. Oh Jeeves what should I do?

-Jeeves- You really want my advice Mistress Paige?

-Paige- Yes please help me.

-Jeeves- Well first I advice that you let go of me. (That's right Paige was so nervous that she had clung to Jeeves begging for help)

-Paige- Oh yah sorry. (She let go of him feeling very embarrassed.) You're right I can do this. Well wish me luck, Jeeves.

-Jeeves- Good luck Mistress Paige, and don't forget to remind Master Jess that he must return to the party when the fireworks go off, because that is when we will be cutting the cake and having the surfing contest.

-Paige- Will do. Well I'll see you later. (She looked at the door, and put her hand on the handle) Well here goes nothing. (She opened the door and went in. When she got through the doors she saw the Jones' other back yard it had a skateboard ramp, and a big tree house in a tree of course. The ramp and the tree house were very close to each other and there was a side walk and another tree in the back yard that is where Paige hid behind because up in the tree house was Jess playing the ukulele on the railing of the balcony of the tree house. He was wearing a plain blue short sleeve shirt and black pants with brown sandals and he was still wearing his shell necklace)

-Jess- **E ku'u lei e hele mai 'oe****  
****A 'ike i na waiwai o ke kai 'uli iho,****  
****Mai 'uwe 'oe e ku'u lei hiwa,****  
****E aloha wau ia 'oe na kau a kau.**

-Paige- (she was enchanted by Jess' singing then more music began to play in her heart)

-Random Music- **"Pineapple princess", he calls me pineapple princess all day****  
****As he plays his ukulele on the hill above the bay****  
****"Pineapple princess, I love you, you're the sweetest girl I've seen"****  
****"Some day we're gonna marry and you'll be my pineapple queen"****  
****I saw a boy on Oahu isle****  
****Floatin' down the bay on a crocodile****  
****He waved at me and he swam ashore****  
****And I knew he'd be mine forevermore****  
****"Pineapple princess", he calls me pineapple princess all day****  
****As he plays his ukulele on the hill above the bay****  
****"Pineapple princess, I love you, you're the sweetest girl I've seen"****  
****"Some day we're gonna marry and you'll be my pineapple queen"**

-Jess- **Ei nei e, oh, e ku'u lei****  
****I will love you, I will love you always,****  
****Ke ku 'oe me a'u, oh, a pili pa'a mau,**

-Paige- Huh, could he possibly be any more dreamy? O.k. here we go, Paige, it's now or never. (She was about to walk right up to Jess, but then she retreated.) No, I can't do this. Oh, why isn't Amethyst ever around when I need her? Get it together, girl if Amethyst were here, she would tell you to stop being such a wimp and if there was ever a time to grow a back bone it, would be now. And she's right. Ok here I go. I mean come on he's only a really hot guy. What is the worst that could happen? (She gulped and headed over to talk to Jess.)

-Jess- **I will love you, I will love you always,****  
****I will love you, I will love you always.**

-Paige- Hey Jess.

-Jess- (The shock of someone calling his name made Jess fall backwards off of the railing of the tree house balcony, on the hard floor of the tree house balcony) Ahh! (He got up a little mad.) Jeeves, how many times do I have to tell you not to bother me while I'm practicing? (Then he saw that it was Paige.) Oh Pineapple Princess it's just you. Whooo you scared me for a minute there. Don't you know it's bad luck to interrupt musicians when they're playing it throws off their concentration?

-Paige- Oh I'm sorry Jess, I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know you played the ukulele.

-Jess- I'm surprised you know what it is. Most people would mistake it for a miniature guitar.

-Paige- Well that is impossible. For one thing there is no such thing as a miniature guitar and besides the strings on a ukulele are not as thick as the ones on a guitar. That is why it makes a different sound.

-Jess- I'm impressed at how smart you are, Pineapple Princess.

-Paige- Woops I'm sorry Jess I didn't mean to show off my smartness. Sometimes it just pops out.

-Jess- Don't be sorry. You should be proud of your smartness. I am lucky to get B's and C's on my report card.

-Paige- Oh, my father would never accept that.

-Jess- I'll let you in on a little secret, Pineapple Princess, my uncle doesn't accept it either. Ha-ha!

-Paige- Ha-ha! So, uh, Jess if you don't mind do you think you could play that song for me one more time?

-Jess- Sure. **E ku'u lei e hele mai 'oe****  
****A 'ike i na waiwai o ke kai 'uli iho,****  
****Mai 'uwe 'oe e ku'u lei hiwa,****  
****E aloha wau ia 'oe na kau a kau.**

-Random music- **He sings his song from banana trees****  
****He even sings to me on his water skis****  
****We went skin-divin' and beneath the blue****  
****He sang and played his ukulele, too****  
****"Pineapple princess", I love you, you're the sweetest girl I've seen****  
****"Some day we're gonna marry and you'll be my pineapple queen"**

-Jess- **Ei nei e, oh, e ku'u lei****  
****I will love you, I will love you always,****  
****Ke ku 'oe me a'u, oh, a pili pa'a mau,****  
****I will love you, I will love you always,****  
****I will love you, I will love you always.**

-Paige- That was so beautiful Jess.

-Jess- Thanks my uncle was the one who first got me into the ukulele. He said "It was how he attracted my aunt."

-Paige- Well you know there's no better way to a women's heart than through music.

-Jess- Yah. (He said putting the ukulele down then he looked at Paige.) So anyway Pineapple Princess, do you want to see something really cool?

-Paige- Sure.

-Jess- Awesome, then watch this. (He took out a skateboard then jumped on to the ramp from his tree house balcony man he is a good jumper. Then he began to do some awesome skate board moves on the ramp.) Kawabunga! (When he was done he skateboarded over to Paige who was highly impressed.)

-Paige- Wow Jess that was awesome. I wish I could skateboard like that.

-Jess- You know I could teach you.

-Paige- Who me on a skateboard. No way Jose. What if I crash or fall off or...

-Jess- What if I hold your hand? (He said grabbing her hand.)

-Paige- The whole time? (She said, as she began to blush)

-Jess- Of course I won't let go, you can trust me.

-Paige- O.k. but only if you promise not to let go.

-Jess- I promise I won't let go.

-Paige- O.k. then let's go for it.

-Jess- Sweet. (He put the skateboard right out in front of Paige) O.k. put one foot on the skateboard like this and then kick off with the other one. (Paige did as she was told.) And here we go. (The two of them were off skateboarding on the sidewalk.)

-Random Music- **We'll settle down in a bamboo hut****  
****And he will be my own little coconut****  
****Then we'll be beachcombin' royalty****  
****On wicky-wicky wacky Waikiki**

-Paige- Hey you were right Jess this is kind of fun.

-Jess- You're doing great Pineapple Princess now I'm gonna let go.

-Paige- What no Jess you said you wouldn't let go. (But it was too late. Jess let go and Paige went skateboarding out of control into a bush) Ahhh!

-Jess- (He ran to her side.) Pineapple Princess are you alright? (He helped her to her feet and of course Paige could see flying piggies dancing around her head.)

-Paige- Look flying pigs. (She fainted)

-Random Music- **"Pineapple princess", he calls me pineapple princess all day****  
****As he plays his ukulele on the hill above the bay****  
****"Pineapple princess, I love you, you're the sweetest girl I've seen"****  
****"Some day we're gonna marry and you'll be my pineapple queen"**

Setting 2 Jess's Tree house.

A couple of minutes later we rejoin our humans in Jess' tree house which looked like a really cool tree house there is a hamic some wheelie chairs a computer and some ropes to swing on and a way down of course and then an area leading out on to the balcony. At this point Paige was still out, she and Jess were on a hammock and Jess was by her side in the hammock. He was putting an ice pack on her head.

-Jess- Pineapple Princess, Pineapple Princess, please, are you ok?

-Paige- (She opened her eyes) Depends. Am I in heaven ;cause I see an angel?

-Jess- Ha-ha. Ah no you're in my tree house.

-Paige- What Tree house! (She started freaking out.) Oh no, Jess I forgot to tell you I have this terrible fear of heights! How did I get up here?

-Jess- Calm down Pineapple Princess, Jeeves helped me get you up here after you fell, because I wanted to show you something. (He said grabbing her hand again.)

-Paige- (She began to blush and calmed down a little.) Really what is it?

-Jess- Come on I'll show you. (He pulled her out on to the balcony, and the view out toward the ocean was so beautiful it was just about the most romantic sight you have ever seen.)

-Paige- Oh Jess, it's beautiful.

-Jess- (He let go of her hand and looked out at the ocean) Yah I love it up here. It has the perfect view of the ocean. Oh look dolphins. (He said as two dolphins jumped out of the water)

-Paige- You know Jess dolphins aren't really fish they're mammals.

-Jess- Yah that's one of the few scientifical terms I actually know.

-Paige- Whoops there I go again showing off my stupid smartness. You must think I'm such a dork.

-Jess- No I don't think that. I like you for who you are dorkness and all. Ha-ha your parents must be so proud.

-Paige- Well, not exactly.

-Jess- What do you mean parents should always be proud of their kids?

-Paige- They have to notice their kids first, and from the minute I was born my Dad never even noticed me, not once. You see my brother, Will has always outshined me in smartness, and he is way more into real science than I could ever hope to be. I would rather study insects and spiders than real science any day and, my father just can't accept that. So he ignores me.

-Jess- You like spiders?

-Paige- Of course, they're cool, and as for my mom well she was always way too busy with her accounting job to even give me the time of day and, then when Allee was born, I was ignored completely. So let's just say you're really lucky to be the youngest in your family.

-Jess- Well you're wrong for once Pineapple Princess. I'm not the youngest in my family.

-Paige- What do you mean Jess your brother and sister are both older then you?

-Jess- Yah but there is someone else in my family who gets way more attention then me.

-Paige- Really who?

-Sophie- Hey Jess. What's you doing?

-Jess- Well speak of the little angel. Pineapple Princess this is my little cousin Sophie. (Sophie was just about the cutest little girl you have ever seen. She had curly blond hair with a red bow, blue eyes, and a pink dress on that said "Princess" in big sparkly letters and it had a little crown on it as well and she was wearing a cute pink watch.)

-Sophie - Hi I'm Sophie I'm only 7 and 1/2 years old. Who are you? (She said shaking Paige's hand real hard.)

-Paige- Hi Sophie my name is Paige and it is very nice to meet you. How did you get up here so fast?

-Sophie- I climbed. You know I'm like a monkey. I love to climb. And if I was a real monkey I would climb all day and swing on vines. Weehoo! And you know what I think? My cousin really likes you.

-Jess- O.k. Sophie don't you think you should be getting to bed right about now?

-Sophie- Why I hate bed. It's probably just about the stupidest thing in the whole wide world. Why do we have to go to bed anyway? I would rather just play and stay up all day Yeah! You know I was just at the party and ate lots and lots of candy. I love candy! Yeah!

-Jess- Sophie your father said you're not supposed to have candy.

-Sophie- But I love candy it is so good. I would love to start every day with tones and tons of candy, candy, candy. It just tastes so good and anything that tastes that good has to be good for you. I just love candy. CANDY CANDY CANDY WOOHOO!

-Paige- Sweetie I hate to break it to you but despite its taste candy really isn't all that good for you.

-Sophie- Oh. Oh well. Hey your hair is pink. I love pink. Pink is my favorite color. See it's the color of my dress. And it's got writing on it see and it says ah...

-Paige- Princess.

-Sophie- Oh yah right that's what it says. Wow you're really smart that must be why you have these really cool glasses. Hey can I try them on?

-Paige- Oh no sweety. I really kind of need them to see.

-Sophie- Thanks this will only take a minute. (She took Paige's glasses and put them on.) Wow look at me. I'm smart now. The answer to pie is cake. YEAH!

-Paige- That is not even close to being right. Now could you please give me back my glasses? I can't see a thing without them.

-Sophie- But I want to keep your glasses. They're so cool. Waahh!

-Jess- Come on, Sophie don't cry. Now give Pineapple Princess back her glasses before she hurts herself.

-Sophie- No you'll have to catch me first. (She ran off into the tree house's main part and started to swing on one of the vines.) Weehoo look at me I'm a smart monkey YEAH!

-Jess- Sophie come down you're gonna break something. Hmm… Huh… Hey Sophie I've got a great idea how about we play a little game.

-Sophie- Oh cool a game can I be it please I want to be it can I be it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

-Jess- O.k. you can be it.

-Sophie- Yeah! O.k. so what are we playing?

-Jess- We're playing a game called find my dog Razor.

-Sophie- Oh cool I can win that in my sleep. YEAH!

-Jess- But, first you have to give me back Pineapple Princess' glasses.

-Sophie- O.k. here you go. (She dropped the glasses.) See you guys later. Bye! (She ran off)

-Jess- (He picked up the glasses and put them back on Paige.) Ah sorry about that Pineapple Princess my cousin can be a little eccentric when she wants to.

-Paige- Well that's what happens when you eat too much candy. Ha-ha!

-Jess- Ah actually that's how she normally acts trust me you'll know her when she gets hiked up on candy. She nearly exploded last time.

-Paige- Oh in that case I would hate to see her at Halloween. Ha-ha!

-Jess- She's not allowed to go trick or treating anymore, because last year she had too much candy and she went crazy. She ran all over town and when we finally found her she was in a dark alley in her bathing suit.

-Paige- Wow I hope she was o.k.

-Jess- Oh yah she was o.k., but you want to know the weirdest part. When she started out running off all crazy like she was in her fairy princess outfit not her bathing suit.

-Paige- Why did she change into her bathing suit?

-Jess- We're still not completely sure. Ha-ha. So anyway Pineapple Princess where were we before my cousin so rudely interrupted us?

-Paige- You were trying to make me feel better. (She said as she began to blush.)

-Jess- Oh yah well I think I know of a way to make us both feel better.

-Paige- I think I know what you're talking about. (They were about to kiss when all of a sudden Sophie popped out from what seemed like nowhere in between the two love birds.)

-Sophie- Hi Guys.

-Jess- Geeze Sophie, you scared us half to death.

-Sophie- Oh sorry guys, look at what I found. (She took out the cutest little puppy. It was a golden retriever with floppy ears and a red collar on and it was just so adorable.)

-Paige- Aww that is just about the cutest little puppy I have ever seen. Can I hold him?

-Sophie- Sure. (She gave Paige Razor)

-Paige- Aww what's his name?

-Sophie- His name is Razor and he is Jess' little dog. Jess loves his little Razor. They go everywhere together except for yesterday, because yesterday Razor had to go to the vet. Yah he did not like that very much.

-Paige- Why do you call him Razor?

-Sophie- (Jess opened his mouth to tell the story, but she beat him to it) Because of what he does to the postman. You see one time Razor saw Zack's dog Fang and my dog Wrath attack the mailman and he's attacked every mailman that's come to our house ever since. Yah mailmen don't come to our house any more.

-Paige- Oh... wait a minute Wrath is your dog, but I thought he was Zack's

-Sophie- No Wrath is my little adorable puppy dog.

-Paige- If by adorable you mean a vicious scary monster then, yes I can see you owning him.

-Sophie- Yah that's my dog Wrath. You know I saw him early today. He was attacking this dorky looking guy, this big headed kid, and these two girls. One of them looked very scary and the other one looked like you.

-Paige- That was me. Wait a minute how did you see us? I didn't see you.

-Sophie- Oh, I'm very sneaky. I'm like a pony or better yet a unicorn. I love unicorns. YEAH!

-Paige- You know Sophie unicorns and ponies aren't really all that sneaky and beside unicorns don't even exist.

-Jess- Ha try telling that to my sister.

-Paige- You're sister believes in unicorns?

-Jess- Unicorns, werewolves, vampires, you name anything that's paranormal and she believes in it 100%

-Paige- Wow I guess my brother is going to lose his little bet after all.

-Jess- Yah ha-ha wait what bet?

-Paige- Oh you see Dib and my brother made a bet that once Dib told your sister about his paranormal obsessions she would dump him like a led balloon.

-Jess- Your brother's going to lose that bet. My sister believes in the paranormal so much it's scary.

-Sophie- Yah my cousin sure does love the paranormal just like Jess loves doing extreme sports like sky diving, bungee jumping, swimming with all manner of dangerous animals you name anything dangerous and he does it. Yeah! Hey you guy look at this. (She started swinging on one of the vines that was outside of the tree house) Wee.

-Jeeves- Mistress Sophie what are you doing up there? Come down here this instant your father will kill me if he finds you up this hour. Now come down so I can take you to bed.

-Sophie- But I don't wanna go to bed. Wahh!

-Jeeves- Now Mistress Sophie don't cry. Tell you what, if you come down right now I'll give you ice cream in bed.

-Sophie- YEAH I LOVE ICE CREAM SEE YOU GUYS LATER WEEHOO! (She ran down and grabbed Jeeves' hand and led him off to her room.)

-Paige- Well she certainly was interesting. Was she serious do you really do all of those dangerous extreme stunts?

-Jess- Yah I've broke just about every record known to mankind except for the Dance Dance Revolution record somehow that one eluded me.

-Paige- That's because I helped Amethyst break that record.

-Jess- Oh so that's why her name sounds so familiar. I can't believe she broke it.

-Paige- Yah, it's amazing all of the stuff Amethyst can do.

-Jess- She does seem a little different. Why was her skin green anyway?

-Paige- It's a skin condition, and if I were you I wouldn't mention it to her face, because she can get a little mean when people talk about it. Ha-ha you know when I first met her she would always call me filthy human or stink creature.

-Jess- Wow, that doesn't sound very nice.

-Paige- Yah, but eventually she started calling me by my real name and I don't think it is all her fault. Her brother is way worse. But she is still a great friend.

-Jess- That's good. Um… Hey Pineapple Princess now that my cousin is gone what do you say we get back to where we left off. (He said getting ready to kiss her)

-Paige- Sure. (They were about to kiss again when all off a sudden the fireworks went off.) The fireworks are going off. (She said entranced by what might come.)

-Jess- So?

-Paige- Jeeves told me to tell you to come back to the party, when the fireworks went off, because that is when they will start getting the party really started.

-Jess- Oh well, then I guess we'd better go... (He was about to leave when Paige pulled him into a very romantic kiss on the lips)

-Paige- (She finished and man, was she ever embarrassed.) I'm so sorry I have no idea where that came from.

-Jess- Don't be I loved it. (He grabbed her and did the same thing GO PAIGE!)

-Paige- (When the kiss was over Paige felt like she was going to faint)

-Jess- (He grabbed her hand.) Come on let's go the party waits for no one. (They ran off together.)

Setting 3 Outside of the Jones' Mansion .

Keef, Meef, Gretchen, and Lizzy had just arrived at the party and Gretchen was holding Chloe's leash. By, the way they arrived before Jess and Paige had their little talk so this is .like a flashback or past thing.

-Lizzy- I can't believe mom made me take you three to this stupid party. Are you guys even invited to this dumb thing?

-Keef- Of course we're invited we're invited, through the magic of fun. YEAH! Oh, I can't wait! Just think, in only a matter of minutes we'll all be with the people we love. I'll be with Gaz.

-Meef- I'll be with Amethyst.

-Keef and Meef- And you will be with Dib right Gretchen?

-Gretchen- Shh you guys, how many times a day do I have to tell you to not say that out loud.

-Keef- But why do we have to be so secretive Gretchen? After all, you're going to tell him the truth tonight right?

-Gretchen- (She started to stuttering with every word. Man was she ever nervous) Tttelllll Dibbb thhhe truttth

-Keef- Right, now come on Gretchen let's go.

-Lizzy- Keef I think your friend may need some help getting in, because she's kind of frozen stiff.

-Keef- Oh Gretchen, you're so silly. Come on, Meef help me push her in.

-Meef- Sure thing, bro. (Meef got behind Gretchen and started pushing her up to the door and Chloe and Keef pulled her up the stair.)

-Keef- That's the idea, Chloe and don't worry, Gretchen, you're going to have a wonderful time. Trust us.

-Me- Is Keef right will, Gretchen have a wonderful time? Probably not but one thing's for sure, you will all have to wait till the next chapter to find out. MAHAHAHAH! O.k. well anyway I hope you all like this new chapter. Don't forget to review the character designs for Razor, Jess, and Sophie. They are on my deviantart page. Be sure to check them out and don't forget to review the pictures. Until next time I leave you with these very true words; ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	11. A Broken Heart

-Me- Warning this chapter may contain so intense violence and terrible things happening to certain characters do not attempt to read this if you don't want to start crying. Seriously this will make you sad I'm already sad and by the way I don't own Invader Zim or the sad song in here. Enjoy and remember you've been warned. 

Setting 1 Somewhere deep inside the Jones' Mansion  
We open our scene in a hall way. That is quiet, too quiet then all of a sudden a big explosion happens in one of the rooms. Boom! Then we see Will coming out of the room where the explosion came from. He apparently set it off. He seems to have a knack for blowing things up. He and Zim could relate.

-Will- (He ran out of the room there was smoke everywhere and he was coughing with ever word.) O.k. note to self mixing essence of pig (he said while lifting up his hand showing off the pig head attached to a stick in his hand it looked kind of like a pig candy dispenser but it wasn't) with the blue and red chemicals (He lifted up his other hand showing off a bottle with some red and blue chemicals inside of it.) not the best idea. I don't even know why I thought that would work? (He tossed the chemical to the side and as it hit the floor it made another small explosion. Will flinched a little at the sound of it then he shrugged his shoulders and said.) Oh well. (He called out.) Hey Jeeves Pierre anybody. Can somebody help me I sort of got turned around in here. (Then he heard a load scream off pain AHHH!) Ahh! (The sound made him jump) What was that? Oh well it was probably just my imagination. (He started walking some more then he heard the sound again AHH!) Ahh! (He was catching his breath that one seemed even closer.) Twice my imagination I think not. O.k. whoever you are it was funny the first time, but now you're just being mean. (Then he heard the scream again Ahh! But, this time he could tell where it was coming from a door that was in front of him towards the side. He crept towards the door holding out the pig thing that he still had in his hand to protect himself.) I warn you who ever you are I am armed granted I'm armed with a pig's head, but still I'm armed. (He gulped a little then opened the door and then... He was attacked by Wrath and Fang. The two dogs jumped on top of him.) Ahh! (Poor Will he was pinned down by the two big dogs they were very angry. Then out of the corner of Will's eye he could see Zack coming out of the room.) Zack thank goodness it's you could you please tell your dogs to get off of me?

-Zack- Fang Wrath heal! (The dogs got off of Will.)

-Will- (He got up and started brushing himself off) Woo thank goodness you where here your dogs were about to make dog food out of me. Ha-ha! (Then all of a sudden Zack grabbed Will by the collar of his lab coat lifting him high into the air.) Ahh! Hey what are you doing put me down or...

-Zack- Shut up kid. What did you think you were doing?

-Will- Well I got lost and...

-Zack- Silence now listen up kid my brother and sister may like you and your friends, but I don't and if you know what's good for you you'll take those steps back up to the party and forget what you just saw...

-Will- But I didn't see anything.

-Zack- Good. (He threw Will down to the ground very hard like I might add.) Now get going. (Will was about to leave, but then Zack said something that made his skin crawl.) Oh and one more thing kid if you ever tick me off again. I may just let my dogs have their way with you and I can't grantee that you will survive that. You got it?

-Will- (He look at the vicious dogs and gulped.) Yah I got it.

-Zack- Good now get lost.

-Will- (He ran for his life. When he was certain that he was a good enough distance away from Zack he started talking to himself, but he still continued to run up the stairs. No way was he going back there again.) Geeze what was his problem I didn't see anything or did I? And what was with that load screaming. One thing's for sure I defiantly know, now that they're up to something evil and whatever it is I'm going to put a stop to it. Oh great now I sound like Dib. I really need to stop hanging around that guy or the next thing I know I'll have a big head too. (He made a disgusted noise clearly not wanting a big head and who would?) Speaking of Dib I better go find him and tell him what I found out. Hopefully he'll be willing to listen to me... and now I'm talking out load to myself. Geeze good thing my dad isn't here to see this otherwise he would be very disappointed in me. Oh well I can't worry about that right now I've got work to do. (He continued to run to the outside doors were the party was being healed.)

Setting 2 the party

Will was at the party trying to find Dib. He was calling out his name.

-Will- Dib! Dib!

-Dib- (He and Victoria came up behind Will) Hey Will!

-Will- Ahh! (He thought for sure it might be Zack, but when he turned around and saw Dib and Victoria he was relieved.) Oh Dib thank goodness it's you. You guys scared me for minute their... Ah why are you two all wet?

-Dib- Oh we just went water skiing it was so much fun YEAH! (He said in a very Keef like way.)

-Will- Dib are you o.k.?

-Dib- I'm fine why do you ask... (He said still very excited and then Will slapped him) Ow Geeze Will what did you do that for? (He said rubbing his check.)

-Victoria- Yah Will that wasn't very nice.

-Will- Sorry Dib but you were really freaking me out just then. Are you sure you're alright?

-Dib- Yah I'm fine aside from the fact that my check is now hearting. Geeze can't I have fun for once without people starting to think that I'm getting even crazier.

-Victoria- Yah Will what's your problem?

-Will- My problem is your brother he just threatened me a minute ago.

-Victoria- What do you mean?

-Will- I was just minding my own business down stairs. When all of a sudden your brother grabs me by the collar of my coat and threatens me.

-Victoria- Oh yah he does that sometimes, I forgot to tell you that ever since the accident with my parents my brother has hated everybody. He is only nice to me, Jess, Sophie, our dogs, and the butlers. And once and a while he'll even be mean to us. I'm sorry he scared you I'll have a talk with him later.

-Will- No he didn't scare me it was just unexpected. You don't have to talk to him.

-Victoria- O.k. great, are you sure you're alright Dib?

-Dib- Yah I'm fine Victoria.

-Victoria- Good then I'll go get us some punch. I'll see you guys later. (She walked off to go get some punch leavening the boys alone to talk.)

-Dib- (He was still rubbing his soar check.) Will that really hurt.

-Will- Sorry Dib, but you where really freaking me out just then. So any way Dib judging by Victoria's attitude I'm guessing you haven't told her the truth yet. Which means I win the bet. Yeah!

-Dib- Ah actually Will I told Victoria the truth a long time ago and it turns out that she loves the paranormal just as much as me.

-Will- What? Maybe that's the weird vibe I was getting off of her. But Dib you have too...

-Dib- No… No more Will I won the bet fair and square.

-Will- Yah, but that's not what I wanna talk to you about...

-Dib- I don't want to hear it Will. I won you lost end of story so give me back my computer.

-Will- Fine it has slow internet any way. (He said giving Dib back his computer.)

-Dib- Thanks. (He put his computer back into his coat. I wonder how he fit it in their cartoons are amazing.) and you remember the other terms of our bet? You have to stop thinking that there's something wrong with Victoria.

-Will- But, there is didn't you just here me Dib? Zack threatened me a minute ago. Don't tell me that you of all people don't find that weird.

-Dib- I'll admit that Zack defiantly has some issues, but he's been through a lot and we all have issues. And Victoria been nothing, but nice to you ever since you first met her. So you should be nice to her.

-Will- But Dib...

-Dib- No more Will. I am having the best night of my life and I don't want you or anybody else ruining it.

-Keef- (Just then he came from what seemed like nowhere and gave Dib a big hug) HI BUDDY!

-Dib- Keef what are you doing here?

-Keef- Just giving my bestest buddy in the whole wide world a big hug.

-Will- I can see your busy Dib so if you need me I'll be over there getting some punch.

-Dib- No wait Will don't you dare leave me alone with him. (But it was too late Will already left not wanting to get involved in that chaos.)

-Keef- Oh isn't this just great Dib I just love spreading joy to all of my bestest buddies. YEAH!

-Dib- Yah it sure is great Keef. (He said lying through his teeth then he noticed something that just might save him from Keef's death grip.) Hey Keef I've got a great idea how about instead of killing me, you go over there and spread some of this wonderful joy to my sister Gaz because I bet she could really use it.

-Keef- (He gasped and finally let go of Dib.) Huh you're right Dib I'm coming my beloved. (He ran off toward Gaz.) Wee!

-Dib- (He caught his breath and watched as Gaz started to beat up poor Keef.) Shoo I'm gonna feel that tomorrow, but at least he's finally gone, maybe now I can enjoy the party in peace. (Then all off a sudden Chloe ran up to Dib and jumped on top of him that is some strong dog huh) Ahh! (She started licking him.) Chloe what are you doing here? No stop it that tickles. HA-HA!

-Gretchen- (She ran up to the two of them) Chloe stop it...Oh hi Dib. (She said very nervous like.)

-Dib- Hi Gretchen could you please get your dog off of me?

-Gretchen- Sure thing Dib. Here Chloe. (Chloe jumped off of Dib and into Gretchen's arms.) Sorry about that Dib. I lost control of Chloe's leash again.

-Dib- Well maybe you should get a chain for that thing. (He said as he began to brush himself off.)

-Gretchen- I'm sorry Dib, but I think she just really likes you.

-Dib- Yah well I'm getting tired of her always jumping on top of me. So any way Gretchen what are you doing here?

-Gretchen- Don't you remember Dib I told you I was vacationing with Keef and...

-Dib- Yah I know that. What I meant was what are you doing here here.

-Gretchen- Oh well you see I knew you were coming to this party and I wanted to um... ahh...

-Dib- See me?

-Gretchen- Yah that's right how are you Dib?

-Dib- I'm fine but Gretchen I...

-Victoria- (She came walking up to the two of them with punch in her hands.) Oh there you are Dib sorry it took me so long, but you wouldn't believe the long line at the punch blow. It's so weird that this is my party and I still have to wait in some stupid long line just to get some punch. Ha-ha! (Then she noticed Gretchen.) Oh hello ah Dib aren't you gonna introduce me?

-Dib- Oh yah sorry. Gretchen this is Victoria it's her party and Victoria this is Gretchen my best friend from Skool. She is one of the few people who is actually nice to me at my stupid Skool.

-Victoria- Oh isn't that sweet. Well it's very nice to... (Then she accidentally poured the punch all over poor Gretchen and Chloe.) Woops! Oh I am so sorry I am such a clutch, I should know better than to try and shack somebody's hand when I've got punch in my hands. Oh I am so sorry you must hate me.

-Dib- Don't go beating yourself up Victoria it was an accident after all right Gretchen?

-Gretchen- Right it's just punch no harm done.

-Victoria- Still I am very sorry... Aww what a cute dog.

-Gretchen- (Then Chloe started to bark and growl uncontrollably at Victoria.) Chloe stop it what's gotten in to you? (She tried to calm her dog down, but she still continued to grow.) I'm sorry I've never seen her like this before.

-Victoria- That's alright she probably just has issues with the fact that I just purred punch all over her and her master. I really am very sorry about that here let me get Jeeves to get you a towel. JEEVES!

-Jeeves- (He ran up to them.) Yes Madam Victoria.

-Victoria- Would you please get my friend here a towel.

-Jeeves- Yes right away Madam Victoria. (He ran off and then in a flash was back with the towel.) Here you are Madam.

-Victoria- Thanks Jeeves. (She took the towel from Jeeves and then he walked off. Then Victoria heard the dj start to play one of her most favorite songs.) Oh I love this song. Come on Dib dance with me.

-Dib- But, Victoria I really don't know how to dance. Wow! (Victoria grabbed his hand and pulled him off toward the dance floor)

-Victoria- Don't be silly Dib I'll teach you.

-Dib- O.k. bye Gretchen.

-Victoria- Yah bye Gretchen see you later (She said throwing the towel on top of Gretchen as she ran off with Dib.)

-Gretchen- (The massive wait of the towel made Gretchen fall over.) Ow those towels sure are heaver then they look. (She took the towel off and then got up and look over at Dib dancing with Victoria he was breaking her heart with every lousy dance step. And she began to hear random music)

-Random Music- **There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me  
Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world "stolen my world"  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life**

-Gretchen- Look at me I'm covered in punch. I knew coming here was a bad idea but I never knew I would feel this bad. (She said wanting to cry pure sadness was in her voice she couldn't help it she was just really hurt. Chloe was on the ground she looked up at her poor master feeling her pain.) Come on Chloe lets go back to the hotel. (She turned to go back to the hotel when she bumped into Will. He was carrying some punch and of course it spilled all over Gretchen.)

-Will- Oh I am so sorry are you alright?

-Random Music- **Seems like everything's the same around me**

-Gretchen- Yah I'm used to it by now that's the third time today that I've been splashed with punch.

-Will- Wow three times in one day your sure do have a lot of bad luck. Ha-ha! (Then he noticed the sad look on her face) Oh I really am very sorry though here let me help you with your towel. (He picked up her towel and gave it to her.)

-Gretchen- Thanks. (She cleaned herself of with it)

-Will- No problem. By the way my name's Will. What's yours? (He said as he began to take a sip of what was left of his drink.)

-Gretchen- Gretchen.

-Will- (At the sound of that name Will spit out his drink at Gretchen.) Oh I am so sorry again. Shoot first I spill punch on you then I spit it at you, man I am such an idiot. It's just your name, do you know anybody by the name of Dib Membrane?

-Gretchen- Yah he's a friend of mine from Skool or at least I thought he was.

-Will- I knew it. Forgive me but it is such an honor to finally meet Dib's girlfriend.

-Gretchen- (She stuttered with ever word) Gggirrlffriend me and Dddibb I'm soorry but you mmust bbe misstaken me and Dibb arn''tt datting.

-Will- Oh but you must like him it's written all over your face.

-Gretchen- It is, oh please don't tell him.

-Will- Don't worry you're secrets safe with me... I promise.

-Gretchen- Thanks.

-Will- No problem and don't worry about Dib Gretchen. I have a feeling that he likes you too. (Gretchen looked back over at Dib and Victoria.)

-Random music- **Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be**

-Gretchen- Somehow I highly dought that. I mean just look at him over there with… her. (She said with sadness in her voice as she stared at Dib who was still dancing with Victoria not very well I might add.)

-Will- Oh yah Victoria. (He said with disgust in his voice as he looked over at Dib and Victoria too.)

-Random Music- **Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one That you want  
That has stolen my world**

-Gretchen- Who is she any way?

-Will- Oh she's just some stupid girl he met on the beach. Seeing the two of them together like that makes me sick.

-Gretchen- What do you mean shouldn't you be happy for Dib. I mean he is your friend after all isn't he?

-Will- Oh yah he's my friend, but there's just something about Victoria. You see ever since the first minute I met her something in the back of my mind has been saying over and over again that's she's evil evil evil. And I have learned to always trust my in stinks.

-Random Music- **It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?**

-Gretchen- Yah well she doesn't seem very evil to me. The only thing that seems to be wrong with her is that's she's a bit of a clutches.

-Will- What do you mean she was the one who splashed the punch on?

-Gretchen- Yeah, but it was just an accident.

-Will- My butt it was an accident, but as bad as she is her brother is ten times worse.

-Gretchen- What do you mean?

-Will- Well a minute ago I was down stairs minding my own business trying to find my way back up to the party after I had just blown up their Uncle's lab...

-Gretchen- You blew up their Uncle's lab.

-Will- It was an accident I mixed up the wrong chemical o.k... We're getting off subject any way I was on my way back when I heard a load scream like someone was in pain. So naturally I went to investigate it. But when I opened the door that the sound was coming from Victoria's two guard dogs Fang and Wrath attacked me. Then I saw Zack her older brother and I was so relived. I asked him, "To get his dogs off of me". He did and then just when I thought all was well he grabbed me by the collar of my coat and told me, "To forget what I just saw". Even though I didn't see anything. Then he threw me to the ground and told me to get lost. And just when I was about to leave he threatened to have his dogs kill me if I ever ticked him off again.

-Gretchen- Wow I'm really sorry that happened. Are you o.k.?

-Will- Yah, but it makes me wonder. What is it that he didn't want me to see? What's he got to hide? One thing's for sure he is defiantly up to something evil and whatever it is I will put a stop to it.

-Gretchen- Did anybody ever tell you that you sound like Dib when you talk like that?

-Will- Oh great even you can tell. Well at least I'm not studying the paranormal give me real science over the stupid paranormal any day.

-Gretchen- Real Science? Wait a minute now I know why your name sounds so familiar Dib talked about you. Your dad works with his dad. He said you're kind of a dork.

-Will- Yeh well I prefer man of science, but dork is another term that I often get. Ha-ha!

-Gretchen- Ha-ha. (She said not as enthusiastic as Will.) Well it was nice meeting you Will, but I have to go.

-Will- Go, what do you mean go? You don't have to go Gretchen. (He grabbed Gretchen's arm and she looked at him then at Dib and Victoria.)

-Random Music- **I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad**

-Gretchen- Yes I do (She said getting her arm out of Will's grip she was near tears.) Because it's obvious that there's no place for me in Dib's heart any more. So staying here would just be stupid.

-Will- But Gretchen. Look even your cute dog wants you to stay. (Sure enough Chloe was pulling on Gretchen's dress)

-Gretchen- (She picked Chloe up.) Yah well she always does that whenever Dib is around. You know he gave her to me.

-Will- He did? Oh that's so sweet. What's her name?

-Gretchen- Chloe.

-Will- Aww she's so cute. Hello Chloe. (Then Chloe licked Will.) Whoops now I'm all wet. Ha-ha!

-Gretchen- (She laughed feeling a little bit better, but not completely.) Ha-ha. She seems to really like you which is weird, because a minute ago she was barking and growling uncontrollably at Victoria.

-Will- You see even your dog thinks there's something wrong with that girl and dogs are more in tune with nature then us humans it's a scientific fact.

-Random Music- **I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her**

-Gretchen- Well if Dib thinks there's nothing wrong with her then I guess I have to except that. Because as long as he's happy I'm happy I guess. Well I'll see you later Will.

-Will- See you later Gretchen. (Gretchen turned to leave, but Will's final words made her stop) And Gretchen don't worry about Dib I'm sure he'll be back to normal... well Dib normal very soon.

-Gretchen- We can only hope. Bye Will. (She walked off and went to find Keef.)

-Random music- **Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world "stolen my world"**

-Gretchen- (She found Keef and he had his back turned when she found him.) Hey Keef I... (Keef turned and he was really beat up I mean seriously Gaz really did do a number on him.) Wow Keef what happened to you?

-Keef- I went over and gave Gaz and big hug and then she beat me up. It was so much fun I'm gonna go do it again. I'm coming Gaz Wee!

-Gretchen- Wait Keef I kind of wanted to... (But it was too late Keef was already gone. So she went off to go find Lizzy. When she found her she was sitting at a table looking really board.) Lizzy can we go back to the hotel now?

-Lizzy- (She got up.) Finally this party was getting boring any way. I hate parties they're always so joyful and gross. Come on Gretchen lets go... (She turned and bumped into Zack who was carrying a box full of fireworks.)

-Zack- Watch where you're going.

-Gretchen- Hey you can't talk to her like that.

-Zack- Oh great another kid who thinks she can give me lip and live.

-Lizzy- Hey Gretchen why don't you go back to the hotel on your own?

-Gretchen- But, Lizzy your mom said you're supposed to take care of us.

-Lizzy- Yah, but you've got Chloe you'll be fine. Besides the hotels only a short distance from here... (She turned back to Zack) So a what did you say your name was?

-Zack- I didn't but it's Zack.

-Lizzy- Oh my names Lizzy.

-Zack- So?

-Lizzy- So I see you have some fireworks can I help you set them off?

-Zack- Sure whatever. (The two of them walk off leaving Gretchen and Chloe alone.)

-Gretchen- Looks like everybody's finding love except me. (She sniffed a little feeling really sad and awful.) Come on Chloe lets go back to the hotel before things get even worse. (She and Chloe left and Gretchen was in tears.)

-Random music- **It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life**

-Me- See I told you man this chapter was really mean to poor Gretchen, but I had to do it. Any way what do you guys think. Did Victoria mean to pure that punch on Gretchen. Is there something evil about her and her family? And will Will ever stop acting like Dib? All these and more question will be answered in the next chapter. And our alien friends will finally be in the next chapter too. So that is something to look forward to. Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter leave me plenty of reviews and until next time I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	12. Shark Attack

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here enjoy.  
Setting 1 Back at Victoria's Party  
While Will and Gretchen were having their conversation Dib and Victoria were having a conversation of their own. Let us listen in. Wait that means were ease dropping man we sure are evil. Oh well enjoy.

-Victoria- (She was pulling Dib out into the dance floor while the music continued to play.) I can't believe you don't know how to dance Dib. I mean come on dancing is as easy as taking your first step. All you have to do is just let the music take you and ones you've master that step it's as easy as one two three. (She said while doing some dance moves.) Now just do as I do. (She began to dance and Dib tried to do the same but he failed miserably.)

-Dib- Oh Victoria this is stupid and I look like an idiot.

-Victoria- Of course you look like an idiot Dib, because you're not trying. (As Victoria and Dib talked she continued to dance and he continued to try) You know what your problem is Dib you worry too much. Like right now for example you've been worried about something ever since the minute you came to my party.

-Dib- I have not.

-Victoria- Sure you have Dib. Don't deny it I can see it in your eyes. Now tell me what's wrong?

-Dib- Well you remember those aliens I told you about?

-Victoria- Of course I do. How could I forget I'm anxious to meet them.

-Dib- WHAT! Why would you want to meet those evil alien monsters?

-Victoria- So we can defeat them dah. I mean think about it Agent Mouth Man and Agent Deep Blue working side by side to defeat the evil alien monsters. They wouldn't last 15 minute against us especially if they're as dumb as you say they are.

-Dib- I guess you're right. Wow Victoria you sure are good at doing pep talks. I'm not even worried about the fact that they're coming to your party any more.

-Victoria- Yah who care that they're...wait they're coming to my party?

-Dib- Yah your brother Jess invited them.

-Victoria- Oh that is so like Jess. You know he doesn't believe me at all about the paranormal no one in my family does. They all think I'm insane for believing in such nonsense.

-Dib- Boy do I know how that feels none of my friends or family ever believes me about the paranormal.

-Victoria- Oh but surely Will or Paige must believe you.

-Dib- Ha fat chance Will only believes in what he sees and regrettably he has never seen Zim or Amethyst out of their disguises. And Paige is even worse she's actually best friends with Amethyst.

-Victoria- Wow and I thought Paige was at least smart, but being friends with an alien who wants to take over your planet that's just dumb. But surly your sister must...

-Dib- Guess again my sister does not help me either and she even knows Zim and Amethyst's secret, but does she care NO! No one ever cares enough to help me and it drives me insane!

-Victoria- Wow calm down Dib you know that's another problem you have you really need to learn how to chill.

-Dib- I can't chill if I chill then the whole world will be destroyed.

-Victoria- Calm down Dib. Here give me your hands I'm gonna try something.

-Dib- What are you gonna do?

-Victoria- I'm gonna teach you how to dance. Dancing always helps me calm down. Now give me your hands silly.

-Dib- Alright, but I still think this is stupid.

-Victoria- Whatever now just trust me. (Dib put his hands in Victoria's palms.) That's it DJ HIT IT! (The DJ began to play one of Victoria's most favorite songs Rock the hula and this time Dib danced better than last time.)

-Dj's Music- **Rock-a-hula Rock Rock Rock-a-hula Rock-a-hula Rock Rock Rock-a-hula Rock-a-hula Rock Rock Rock-a-hula Rock-a-hula Rock Rock Rock-a-hula Rock-a-hula Rock Rock Rock-a-hula Rock-a-hula Rock Rock Rock-a-hula Rock-a-hula Rock Rock Rock-a-hula ROCK-A-HULA ROCK-A-HULA ROCK-A-HULA ROCK!  
The way she moves her hips to her fingertips  
I feel I'm heaven bound  
And when she starts to sway, I've gotta say  
She really move the grass around  
Rock-a-hula baby  
Rock-a-hula baby  
Got a hula lulu from Honolulu  
That rock-a-hula baby of mine  
Rock-a-hula Rock Rock Rock-a-hula Rock-a-hula Rock  
Although I love to kiss my little hula miss  
I never get the chance  
I wanna hold her tight all through the night  
But all she wants to do is dance  
Rock-a-hula baby  
Rock-a-hula baby  
Got a hula lulu from Honolulu  
That rock-a-hula baby of mine  
Rock-a-hula baby  
Rock-a-hula baby  
Rock-a-hula baby  
Rock Rock Rock Rock Rock  
Rock-a-hula baby  
Rock-a-hula baby  
Rock-a-hula baby  
Rock-a-hula baby  
Rock Rock Rock Rock Rock  
Rock-a-hula baby  
Rock-a-hula baby  
Got a hula lulu from Honolulu  
That rock-a-hula baby of mine  
Well That Hula Baby Of Mine!** (The song finished and Dib did a good job and everybody clapped for Dib?)

-Victoria- Wow good job Dib.

-Dib- Thanks Victoria.

-Victoria- So how do you feel now?

-Dib- Actually I feel great you were right Victoria dancing does help you calm down.

-Victoria- See Dib I told you and you did an excellent job.

-Dib- Well I think that's only, because I had a great teacher.

-Victoria- Oh stop it Dib you're embarrassing me.

-Dib- No I mean it Victoria you're a really great dancer.

-Victoria- Well I did take a lot of dance lessons when I was little. So teaching you was easy.

-Dib- Yah well a Victoria I...Oh no.

-Victoria- (She signed.) Now what's wrong?

-Dib- It's Gretchen. Why is she leaving? Oh I hope she's o.k. (He said as he watched Gretchen leave.)

-Victoria- Oh no I hope she's not leaving because of what I did. That's it isn't it she's mad at me for purring the punch all over her and now she hates me. (She said as she started to cry.)

-Dib- Oh Victoria don't cry I'm sure that's not why Gretchen left.

-Victoria- Yes it is face it Dib. I'm just one big mistake after another. I can't do anything right. Oh it's all my fault. (She continued to cry.)

-Dib- Victoria this isn't just about Gretchen any more is it?

-Victoria- No you read me like a book Dib. You see I still blame myself for what happened to Agent Scary Ghost. I mean he was like a father to me and I let him down. My uncle is never around so I spent a lot of time with him and just when he needed me the most I wasn't there for him. Oh man I really stink it's all my fault.

-Dib- No Victoria you don't stink and it's not your fault it's those evil whatever they are things fault and mark my words Victoria together you and I will defeat them.

-Victoria- (Dib's words pert her up a little.) Really you mean it Dib.

-Dib- Of course I do after all you said we would make a great team. Tell you what how about tomorrow you and I go and investigate my dad's lab. You see there was an accident there a couple of days ago and I think they're may be a connection between it and the missing people.

-Victoria- Great idea Dib. You know I have always been trying to pick up where Agent Scary Ghost left off, but something always stopping me and we were trying to get into your dad's lab, but the security guards wouldn't let us in.

-Dib- Oh you don't need to worry about that Victoria after all I am Professor Membrane's son I'm sure they're let us in. So it's a date then.

-Victoria- Absolutely...a Dib you just said date.

-Dib- Oh I did well what I meant to say was...well I...Ah...

-Victoria- Ha-ha calm down Dib I was just joking around with you. You know you're really cute when you're all scared like this.

-Dib- I am thanks I think.

-Victoria- Ha-ha. Oh look fireworks my brother must be setting them off. Don't they look beautiful?

-Dib- Yah beautiful. (The two of them looked into each other eyes and they were about to kiss on the lips but then Paige and Jess walked up. Oh so close.)

-Jess- Hey Guys!

-Victoria- Great timing bro.

-Will- (He walked up to the four of them having seen his sister.) Paige there you are, where have you been?

-Paige- Chill Will me and Jess were just out doing a stuff.

-Will- Well if that's all... wait what kind of stuff?

-Paige- Oh you know just stuff. (She and Jess looked at each other and started giggling.)

-Will- Wait why are you two laughing could somebody put a stop to the MADNESS PLEASE!

-Paige- Wow calm down Will have you taken your inhaler today?

-Will- Of course not, but who cares I don't need that dumb thing. What I do need is for my little sister to stop freaking me out and... (He began to breathe out of control so he grabbed his inhaler out of his pocket and inhaled it. So much for not needing it.) O.k. maybe I do need that thing, but that's beside the point the point is...

-Victoria- Calm down Will everything's gonna be fine.

-The Dj- (He said load into his microphone in front of a big birthday cake.) O.k. all you party goers out there it is now time for our birthday girl to blow out the candles and make a wish. So get on up here Victoria Jones. (Everybody started clapping as Victoria came up to the microphone.)

-Everyone- **Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday Dear Victoria Happy Birthday to you.**

-Jess- **And  
many more shall you have!**

-Victoria- (She talked into the microphone.) O.k. that's enough bro.

-Jess- Sorry sis just wanted to lighten up them mood.

-Victoria- Whatever. Thank you all for coming to my birthday party. I don't exactly know what to wish for, because my wish sort of already came true earlier tonight, but I think I do know what to wish for in the future. So here goes nothing. (She blew out the candles and everybody clapped.)

-The Dj- Alright great job Victoria now you get to cut the cake.

-Victoria- O.k. (She cut the cake and then got two pieces for her and Dib. Then she walked back over to Dib.) Here you go Dib this is your piece. (She gave him the cake.)

-Dib- Thanks Victoria.

-The Dj- Alright all you big Kaunas out there it is now time for the big surfing contest. So go get on your boards and get ready to surf! (Everybody cheered and the surfers started to get to their board.)

-Jess- (He walked up to Paige with his board.) Hey Pineapple Princess where's your friend I thought she was really looking forward to this?

-Paige- I don't know Jess I haven't seen her all night.

-Jess- Oh well the less competition for me the better.

-Paige- Jess are you sure you want to do this. I mean what if there really are sharks out there or worse and...

-Jess- Don't sweat it Pineapple Princess you see this necklace this is my good luck charm. (He said holding up his shell necklace.) Of course I could always use more good luck if you know what I mean.

-Paige- Oh I think I do. (She kissed him on the lips.)

-Jess- Woohoo Kawabunga! (He ran out into the water.)

-Will- What was that for Paige? How could you just KISS HIM LIKE THAT?

-Paige- What it was for good luck?

-Will- Yah but he's evil and you shouldn't go around kissing evil people. I mean it's just not right and...

-Paige- Wow calm down Will or should I say Dib, because that's who you're acting like.

-Will- I am not acting like Dib and THIS IS INSANE!

-Paige- O.k. whatever you say bro now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go watch the surfing contest so bye.

-Will- I am not acting like Dib.

-Paige- Yes you are.

-The Dj- (All the surfers where out on the water.) Alright surfer dudes are you all ready to surf?

-The surfer guys- YEAH!

-The Dj- Then here we go. (The surfing began.) And it's Chris the big Kaunas for twelve years running in the lead, but here comes our newest surfer dude Jess Jones.

-All the obvious people- Yeah go Jess!

-The Dj- And Jess and Chris are neck and neck it's gonna be close and... SHARKS! THERE ARE SHARKS IN THE WATER! EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WATER. WAIT WHAT AM I DOING JUST YELLING I SHOULD RUN TOO. AHH! (Everybody started panicking.)

-Victoria- (She was trying to calm the people down.) No everyone it's o.k. there aren't any shark around here. Wow! (Then someone ran into her knocking her to the ground) Ahh! (And then the cake that she had in her hands landed on her head)

-Dib- Oh Victoria are you alright? (He said helping her up.)

-Victoria- Yah thank you Dib.

-Paige- (She  
ran up to Jess who was just now coming out of the water.) Jess.

-Jess- And that's how we surf my way. (He said as he fainted.)

-Paige- Jess are you o.k.?

-Jess- (He woke up and saw Paige.) Yah I think so.

-Paige- (She dragged him out of the water as best she could.) Ah the sharks! (The sharks were rising out of the water to reveal Zim and Amethyst. YES THEY WERE THE SHARKS ALL ALONG! HA-HA! They were wearing these cool shark out fits. They were grey and had shark tails and over their Paks they put shark fins and on their out fits it said SHARKS! They were both holding goggles and laughing their heads off.)

-Amethyst and Zim- Hahahahah!

-Amethyst- That was so funny you should have seen all of your filthy human faces. Ha-ha see Zim I told you that would be funny.

-Zim- And, you were right Amethyst. Ha-ha!

-Dib- Zim Amethyst you rotten alien monsters I can't believe you two are behind this. You two ruined Victoria's party.

-Zim- No we didn't Dib stink.

-Amethyst- Yah we made it better, for us. Ha-ha!

-Paige- Amethyst I can't believe you did this.

-Amethyst- Oh lighten up Paige it was just a joke. Ha-ha!

-Zim- For now. Ha-ha! (The two of them were laughing so hard that they did not see Meef attack Amethyst.)

-Meef- (He grabbed his beloved.) Oh Amethyst it is so good to see you.

-Amethyst- What Meef what are you doing here let go of me?

-Meef- No I won't let you go Amethyst. I've got to get you to safety there are sharks in the water come on. (He was running, but Amethyst wouldn't budge.)

-Amethyst- (She pulled her hand out of his grip.) Don't you get it filthy human I was one of the sharks.

-Meef- Oh no Amethyst you're hallucinating I have to give you mouth to mouth respiration.

-Amethyst- Mouth to Mouth what? (Before she knew it Meef grabbed her and began giving her mouth to mouth. She hated every signal minute of it and when she finally got him off of her she screamed.) AHH! IT KISSED ME! (And ran off like father like daughter.)

-Meef- Wait for me my love. (He ran after Amethyst.)

-Zim- Filthy stink creature how many time have I told you to stay away from my little sister! (He ran after the two of them)

-Dib- Oh no you two aren't getting away that easy. (He started running after the two of them, but then he slipped on some cake and fell to the ground and everybody laughed at him.)

-Victoria- (She ran up to Dib.) Dib are you o.k. (She said as she began to pull him up.)

-Dib- Yah I'm fine Victoria, but those rotten alien monsters ruined your party.

-Victoria- Oh don't worry Dib at least we still have the cake. (Just as she said that Gir came from out of nowhere and attacked the cake.)

-Gir- CAKE! (He dove into the cake and started acting crazy and Gir like) Oh I love Cake yes I do. CAKE CAKE CAKE! YEAH!

-Kierra- (She came up to Gir and grab his leash.) Come on Gir we don't have time for this we have to go home.

-Gir- But, I don't wanna go home. I wanna eat more CAKE! WAHH!

-Kierra- Oh come on Gir enough of this now I gonna count to 3 1 2...

-Gir- (Then Gir saw the guy dressed up like a piggy again.) PIGGY! (He ran after him.)

-The Piggy Guy- Oh no not again. AHH! (Gir attacked the poor guy and who ran for his life and Gir gave chase and poor Kierra was at the mercy of his leash.)

-Kierra- AHH! GIR STOP IT HEALL AHH! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME! (The two of them left the party.)

-Victoria- Oh no my cake my party everything's ruined you were right all along Dib those guy are defiantly aliens only aliens would be this evil! (She started crying in Dibs arms.)

-Dib- Oh Victoria don't worry we'll get them back they won't get away with this mark my words.

-Victoria- (She cheered up a little.) You mean it Dib?

-Dib- Absolutely!

-Paige- Sorry about my friend Jess.

-Jess- Are you kidding her little stunt made my surfing experience 10 times better and I'm sure my sister will get over it eventually. There's nothing wrong with playing a little prank on some one. Hey maybe someday we should pull a prank on her. Ha-ha!

-Paige- Yeah, but still, I can't believe she would do this.

-Jess- Hey Pineapple Princess don't worry about it friends will be friends sometimes they do stuff that we don't understand, but we still like them right?

-Paige- Right.

-Jess- Right and speaking of doing stuff. I was sort of wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow.

-Paige- You...me...date...

-Jess- Yah you see there this cool volcano near here and I thought you would love to go see it and...

-Paige- Are you kidding I would love that.

-Jess- Great then it's a date.

-Dib- (He watched as Victoria was looking at her ruined cake and noticed that he had something in his pocket. He walked over to her.) Hey Victoria I know it's not the same as a really big cake but here. (He said taking out his piece of cake still somehow in mint condition.) I want you to have my piece.

-Victoria- Oh Dib you're so sweet thank you. (She took the cake from him.) Hey Dib remember how I said up there that I didn't know what to wish for, because my wish already came true earlier today.

-Dib- Yah.

-Victoria- Well do you wanna know what I wished for?

-Dib- Sure.

-Victoria- I wished that you would except me even though I'm a paranormal obsessed freak.

-Dib- It sound like we had the same wish.

-Victoria- Yah. (The two of them looked at each other and then Victoria could not take it any longer she gave Dib a really long kiss on the lips and while they were doing that Jess did the same thing to Paige.)

-Victoria and Jess- Well I'll see you tomorrow Dib/Pineapple Princess Bye! (The two of them left and Dib and Paige fainted AGAIN!)

-Will- Oh great not again. Well at least this time I brought a wheelbarrow. (He said putting the two of them in the wheelbarrow.) Come on Gaz lets go.

-Gaz- Whatever. (She said still playing her game and they left.)

Setting 2 Zim's New Base

Zim, Amethyst, Gir, and Kierra ran into the base. Kierra, Amethyst, and Zim where all catching their breathe and Gir was well he was just happy as can be.

-Amethyst- (She was catching her breathe.) I think we finally lost him. Guck… I can't believe that disgusting human kissed me again. Uw gross that was way worse than the first time. I'm never gonna get this awful taste out of my mouth. Uw!

-Kierra- Well at least you didn't get dragged throughout the beach just, because stupid Gir had to chase the stupid guy in the stupid pig suit AGAIN! Oh why didn't he just learn his lesson the first time? Ahh!

-Gir- Ha-ha I like Piggy.

-Kierra- Oh shut up Gir.

-Amethyst- Huh I'm really sorry Dad it was all may fault that the plan failed.

-Zim- What are you talking about Amethyst that experiment was a complete success?

-Kierra- THAT WAS AN EXSPIREMENT FOR WHAT!

-Zim- For my newest most ingenious plan for earth conquest ever. Soon all of these pathetic humans will know the wrath of Invader Zim! Ha-ha! Of course I will have to stay up all night working, but it will all be worth it to see all of these filthy human suffer a most painful death. Ha-ha!

-Amethyst- Woohoo well you know you can count on me Dad.

-Zim- I'm sorry Amethyst, but it is way past your bed time. So the only thing that I want you to worry about tonight is sleep.

-Amethyst- Oh yah sleep. Ah Dad about sleeping there's something I need to tell.

-Zim- Yes Amethyst what is it?

-Amethyst- Oh it's nothing I'm fine well good luck Dad. I'll see you in the morning come on Kierra.

-Kierra- Yes Master.

-Zim- Amethyst are you sure you're alright?

-Amethyst- Yah I'm fine. Well good night Dad.

-Zim- Good night Amethyst.

Setting 3 Amethyst's New Room.

Amethyst and Kierra were getting ready for bed and Amethyst had already put on her pjs and was tucking herself in and Kierra had already taken off her disguise and was doing the same thing.

-Kierra- Master why didn't you tell your father about your dreams? I mean you were so close and...

-Amethyst- I know Kierra, but he just seemed so happy I didn't want to bother him with my petty problems.

-Kierra- But, Master what if your problems aren't petty? What if your dreams are premonition of the past or the future or something even worse?

-Amethyst- Wow calm down Kierra I think you've been reading way too many earth books for your's and my own good.

-Kierra- So what if I have Master that's not the point the point is that I'm worried about you.

-Amethyst- I know Kierra, but I'll be fine and beside you know my dreams just as well as I do and once the weird creatures discover the formula to turn humans into spiders it usually starts all over again. So maybe this time I'll get lucky and it will stop all together.

-Kierra- I hope you're right Master.

-Amethyst- Me too Kierra. Well good night Kierra.

-Kierra- Good night Master sweet dreams.

-Amethyst- Hopefully (She said as she and Kierra fell asleep.)

Setting 4 Dib's and Will's Room.

Paige and Dib where on Dib's bed Will had apparently put them there.

-Will- (He put an air horn to their heads and played it. They woke up screaming.)

-Dib and Paige- AHH!

-Paige- Geeze Will why do you have to do that?

-Will- Sorry, but it was the only thing I could think of to get you two love struck kids up. Since Gaz didn't want to help this time.

-Paige- Whatever. It's not like there's anything wrong with being love struck. Now if you two will excuse me I have to go to bed so I can be ready for my date tomorrow with Jess. We're going to see a volcano.

-Will- WHAT! You're going on a date with that guy to a volcano of all places. What if he pushes you in or worse?

-Paige- Don't worry Will he won't do that.

-Will- Yes he will because he's evil, but if you insist on going then I'm coming with you.

-Paige- Oh no you will not Will. This is my first date with a really hot guy and I don't want you ruining it with your weirdness. So you either stay here or I'll tell dad about you weird Dib behavior.

-Will- HUH you wouldn't dare.

-Paige- Try me.

-Will- Fine be that way, but if you fall into the red hot molten lave don't come crying back to me.

-Paige- Don't worry even if I could wouldn't.

-Will- Fine!

-Paige- Fine!

-Will- (He stuck his tough out at her.)

-Paige- (She did the same thing and left.)

-Will- (He sat next to Dib on his bed and signed.) Sisters can you believe her?

-Dib- Yes Will I can actually believe her. You're the one I still can't believe. Why do you still think that the Jones are evil?

-Will- Because, they are Dib trust me I have instincts and I always trust my instincts.

-Dib- (He stud up in anger.) Yah well I think you're instincts are pointed at the wrong people.

-Will- (Will did the same thing and glared at Dib.) What do you mean by that?

-Dib- I mean if anybody's evil around here it's Zim and Amethyst. I still can't believe those rotten alien monsters ruined Victoria's party like that.

-Will- I can't believe I didn't do it.

-Dib- What? Will I can't believe you just said that. That is just so mean.

-Will- Oh don't go talking to me about being mean Dib. Do you want to know why Gretchen left the party so early it's, because you were too wrapped in that evil vixen's web to even notice her. She really cares about you Dib and you let her down.

-Dib- Yah well I didn't mean to hurt her feeling I just. (He signed and sat back down then he put his chin in his hands.) This really stinks Will.

-Will- (He did the same thing.) Tell me about.

-Dib- I hate it when the two of us fight like this Will. I mean you're the closes thing to a friend I have you know that's not annoying.

-Will- Yah that guy that grabbed you did seem really weird.

-Dib- You don't know the half of it Will. Just be thankful you don't know him. (He let out another heavy sign.) Look Will tomorrow me and Victoria are going to investigate our dad's lab and...

-Will- Oh no Dib you can't bring her, listen to me Dib I really think that the Jones are behind the missing people thing.

-Dib- Ha-ha that's impossible Will for one thing it's been going on for hundreds of years and for another thing Victoria has been trying to put a stop to those people. Now why would she want to put a stop to her own brothers?

-Will- I don't know maybe to make herself look less suspicious and...

-Dib- No more Will. Look me and Victoria are going to investigate our father's lab weather you like it or not and you can come along if you like, but you have to leave your insane ideas behind.

-Will- Now you're calling me insane.

-Dib- Yes!

-Will- Fine I'll come, but only to make sure that you don't get hurt.

-Dib- Fine!

-Will- Fine!

-Dib- (He stuck his tough out at Will.)

-Will- (He did the same and went into the bathroom to go get ready for bed.)

Setting 5 Keef's Apartment.

Keef's Parent were minding their own business when Keef came into the room all beet up. Serves him right.

-Keef- Hey mom! Hey Dad!

-Keef's Mom- (She ran up to her son and hugged him guess we now know where Meef and Keef get it.) Oh my poor baby boy what happened to you?

-Lizzy- (She walked into the room.) This idiot got into another fight.

-Keef's Mom- I can see that Lizzy and don't talk about your brother like that. Oh my poor baby was it that same girl again? Sweetie I told you to stay away from her.

-Keef- But, mom I can't stay away from my one true love.

-Keef's Mom- But dear I hate to see you get hurt like... wait where's your brother.

-Meef- (He came into the room looking even more beat up then Keef.) Here I am mom.

-Keef's Mom- Oh my poor baby (She hugged them both really hard like they weren't hurt enough.)Why do you two keep doing this to yourselves?

-Keef's Dad- Calm down Dear (He said getting her to let go of their kids.) They're just growing boys and as I recall you always used to beat me up back when we were kids.

-Keef's Mom- Yes, but I got over that.

-Keef's Dad- And so will our boy's crushes eventually.

-Keef's Mom- Yah I guess you're right dear.

-Keef's Dad- Of course I am sweetie now how about I take the boys into their room and treat their wounds. I am a doctor after all.

-Keef's Mom- Alright dear.

-Keef's Dad- Come on boys lets go. (The boys left.)

-Keef's Mom- (She noticed that Lizzy was headed for her's and Gretchen's room.) Hold it right there young lady. (Lizzy stop boy was her "mom" ever mad.) What do you have to say for yourself Lizzy? I mean first Gretchen comes home all alone now your brother comes home all beat up. I told you to watch them not let them get hurt. What were you doing when all of this was happening?

-Lizzy- Well I was talking to this boy and...

-Keef's Mom- Oh you met a boy. Honey that is so wonderful when do we meet him?

-Lizzy- Well ah actually mom I did not exactly get around to asking him that and...

-Keef's Mom- Oh that's O.k. sweet I'm happy that you've found somebody new. Just try to keep a better eye on your brothers and Gretchen next time. O.k. honey.

-Lizzy- Sure thing mom. (She headed for her's and Gretchen's room.)

Setting 6 Gretchen and Lizzy's Room

Gretchen was sitting on her bed looking out the window with Chloe in her lap. She was in her pj's when Lizzy came into the room.

-Lizzy- Hey Gretchen.

-Gretchen- Oh hey Lizzy how was the party?

-Lizzy- It was o.k... Too bad you had to leave so early. Why did you leave the party early anyway Gretchen?

-Gretchen- Oh well you see I just didn't feel like staying in a place where I wasn't wanted. (She let out a heavy sign.) You were right all along Lizzy.

-Lizzy- Ha-ha of course I was I'm always right... wait what was I right about again?

-Gretchen- You were right about Dib Lizzy. He's found someone who is prettier and better then me in every way.

-Lizzy- I told you it's always the same story with nice guys. They always go after the cuter girl and I am speaking from experience here. When I lived in the orphanage I used to always go after the nice guys, because I thought that they would always be there for me. Fat chance it was always the same story with those jerks. They would always go after the cuter girl or get adopted. That's when I learned that the best kind of guy is a bad boy, because then you can try and change him and that can always build a good relationship.

-Gretchen- Yah well I don't think a bad boy is right for me either. (She let out another heave sign.) Oh well at least one good thing happened to me tonight. I met Will. He was so sweet and kind, and Chloe seemed to really like him...

-Lizzy- Trust me Gretchen it's not going to last, because nice guys are just stupid.

-Gretchen- Yah well good night any way Lizzy.

-Lizzy- Good night Gretchen. (The two of them went to sleep)  
3 2 1 and queue Keef and Meef ruing there sleep!

-Keef and Meef- HI GRETCHEN AND LIZZY.

-Gretchen and Lizzy- AHH!

-Lizzy- Keef Meef how many time have I told you two to stay out of MY ROOM!

-Keef- But, Lizzy we're not at our house so technically this is not your room and you know we can't go to sleep without wishing our favorite big sister and one of our very best friends good night.

-Lizzy- O.k. you've said good night now could the two of you please get lost? (She pulled the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep, but then Meef ask a question.)

-Meef- Hey Gretchen why did you leave the party so early? (Lizzy groaned and sat straight up realizing that she was not going to get back to sleep soon.)

-Keef- Yah you missed the best part Gretchen. Zim and Amethyst came to the party dressed up as sharks and made everybody run for joy. Wee!

-Lizzy- I hate to break it to you Keef, but those people were running in fear. It was kind of funny though.

-Meef- Yah and the best part of all was the fact that I got to kiss Amethyst. Huh I can still feel her perfect lips on my mouth. It was paradise.

-Gretchen- I'm glad you guys had fun, but I didn't really feel like being in a place where I wasn't wanted.

-Keef- What do you mean Gretchen didn't you see Dib?

-Gretchen- Yah I saw him and he's found someone else he does not need me anymore. (She said starting to cry.)

-Meef- Gretchen are you talking about that pretty girl that Dib was with because...

-Keef- Meef Shh (He said trying to cover his brother's mouth.) She wasn't that cute Gretchen.

-Meef- What are you talking about Keef she was almost as cute as my beloved Amethyst and she kissed Dib.

-Keef- (He did the same thing again Meef just shut up.) Shh Meef you're not helping. It wasn't that good of a kiss Gretchen.

-Meef- But, Keef Dib fainted from the kiss it was so good.

-Keef- Shh Meef that is no way to cheer up a friend.

-Meef- Woops I'm sorry Gretchen.

-Gretchen- That's alright Meef and thanks you guys for trying to cheer me up, but I just want to be left alone right now.

-Keef- Oh Gretchen I hate seeing you like this. Tell you what how about tomorrow we all go down to the beach and help you conquer your fear of swimming in the ocean.

-Gretchen- Ah no Keef that's alright I...

-Keef- Or we could go see Dib...

-Gretchen- On second thought Keef I'd rather try and conquer my fears of the ocean the lesser of two evils I guess.

-Keef- Good then we're all in agreement tomorrow we will all go help Gretchen conquer her fear of the ocean. Right Lizzy?

-Lizzy- No!

-Keef- Good o.k. Meef.

-Meef- Sure thing bro it might be fun then we can go see Zim and Amethyst.

-Keef- Of course it wouldn't be fun without those two. O.k. is it a plan?

-Lizzy and Meef- No!/Yes!

-Keef- Are we all in this together.

-Lizzy and Meef- No!/Yes!

-Keef- Good then we'll see you guys tomorrow come on Meef. (The two of them left.)

-Lizzy- (She groaned.) Those two are going to throw me over the deep end one of these days.

-Gretchen- Well at least they're sort of good at making you feel better.

-Lizzy- Yah well whatever. (She yawned.) Good night Gretchen.

-Gretchen- Good night Lizzy. (The two of them fell asleep.)

-Chris- Aw it looks like all of our camper have plans for tomorrow too bad they won't be able to do them, because tomorrow me and Chef are going to go and collect our lucky campers and take them to the sight of our newest reality game show Total Drama Love Ax-Sib-Tion Island.

-Me- DUN DUN DUN! Sound like Chris has big plans for our Invader Zim cast will they survive? Probably not of course only time will tell. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review and the drawing of Zim and Amethyst in their shark outfits is on my deviantart page. Until next time fanfiction people I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	13. The beging of the conest of Doom

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim tdi, tda, or the song in here, but I do own all of the newest characters in here. Enjoy and Happy Birthday to Linkinparkrulz95 this is for you girl!  
Setting 1 The Dark Forbidden Cave of Doom Mahahah!

Sis was working on mixing some chemicals at her desk. You still could not see what kind of creature she was, but you could tell that she was defiantly up to no good. Well no good for mankind that is. Then her two brothers came inside the cave caring another helpless human. Haha!

-Creature 1- Hey sis we got you another human test subject. Where do you want it?

-Sis- Oh just put it over there on the table and don't bother me you guys can't you see I'm busy trying to mix chemicals over here.

-Creature 1- Sure thing you're royal heinous.

-Sis- Hey it is not that easy to recreate an act of stupidity.

-Creature 2- Hey it was my act of stupidity as you call it that got us this formula in the first place.

-Sis- Which makes it even harder to recreate it and I still say that it was just dumb luck that it even worked in the first place. Now pipe down and be quiet.

-Creature 2- Fine! (He said sticking his tough out.)

-Sis- (She did the same thing then she went back to her work.) O.k. that's it. It's working. O.k. you guys I think it's ready. (She walked over to the human carrying the potion.) Alright you guys this time I'm sure it will work.

-Creature 1- (He whispered to his little brother.) That's what she said the first one hundred times.

-Sis- (She glared at the two of them and then they just whistled and acted all innocent and she let it slid for now.) Good now if there are no more stupid comments we can begin. O.k. as you all know...

-Creature 1- Ah sis do you think we could skip the whole flashback thing?

-Creature 2- Yah sis I mean come on we all know why we're doing this.

-Sis- Fine spoil the moment why don't you? We'll skip the flashback montage for now let's just get this over with. (She made the human drink the potion and he began to change.) Yes Yes it's working it's working. (The human turned into a giant spider of Doom.) It works. Hahaha see I told you guys I could do it.

-Cloaked Figure- (Then a cloaked figure came into the cave from what seemed like nowhere she was in a black cloak cape and that is all I am going to say about her for now. She was clapping.) Bravo excellent work.

-Sis- Thank you... wait who are you?

-Cloaked Figure- Who I am does not matter at the moment. What does matter is that I've come to help you.

-Creature 1- We don't need any help especially from the likes of you. You're one of the stupid race I can tell. That cloak you're wearing cannot hide your true identity. I can smell you're fowl stench and I will never forget that awful smell. We hate all of your race's people in fact we should kill you right now just for being who you are.

-Sis- Yah let's do it. Sirs get her. (Just then three sir unit came out of nowhere and ran towards the cloaked figure.)

-Cloaked Figure- (She sign.) I had hoped we could avoid violence, but oh well. Get them! (As soon as she said that her own Sir unit came out of nowhere and attacked the other three sir units. He beat those Sir units as easy as one two three and they were pushed into their Masters)

-Sis- Huh are you guy o.k.

-Creature 1- That is no ordinary Sir unit. What are you doing with it? It's not even one of your races Sir Units. Where did you get it?

-Cloaked Figure- All very good questions that will be answered in time, but for now let's just say that like my Sir unit there is more to me than meets the eyes. (She said removing her hood.)

-Creature 1- (He gasped.) Huh that symbol on your forehead that's his symbol. Why would you be working for him? He's dead and you're race's arch enemy.

-Cloaked Figure- He's not entirely dead nor is he entirely alive. But, let's just say that certain things have happened in my life that have made me despise my own race especially two in particular. But, I'll get to that later.

-Creature 1- Hmm how do we know we can trust you?

-Cloaked Figure- You don't, but if I wanted to kill you I would have already done it.

-Sis- She does have a point Bro.

-Creature 1- Alright we'll hear you out.

-Cloaked Figure- Excellent I can already tell that we're going to be great friends MAHAHAHA! (It faded to black and then dark hands were coming at poor Amethyst and she woke up screaming again by the way I am throw type out the laughs like this Ha-ha form now on I want to type them out)

-Evil Voice- Mahahah you will soon be mine.

Setting 2 Amethyst P.O.V.

I woke up screaming as usual, but luckily for me my screaming did not wake up Kierra for once. She was still sound asleep in her bed twitching every once in a while to the music that my I-Pod just randomly started playing. It was a song I knew very well and liked. It was Haunted by everscene it was an interesting song but it's scary back ground music was not helping my mood.

**Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there  
Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down**

What was up with that dream usually once the weird creatures find the formula to turn filthy humans into spiders it usually starts all over again, but this time it continued and what was with those two new creatures? I know it sounds weird but it felt like I knew the girl from somewhere but I just can't remember where and her Sir unit it seemed even scarier than her.

**Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head**

What's the matter with me I'm getting all worked up over a stupid dream. Ow I think I just bit my lip. Uw do I taste blood. Thinking quickly I used my telekinetic powers to make the mirror on my counter come to me. I grabbed it out of the thin air, but then when I finally looked in the mirror I saw a sight that scared me so much that I threw the mirror across the room. The sound of the mirror hitting the wall regrettably woke up Kierra.

**Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down**

She sprung to life screaming "Master Master what happened? Are you O.k.?"  
"Yah I'm fine Kierra" I said with scare and worry in my voice that made Kierra even more suspicious.  
"Are you sure Master, because you don't' look fine. Did you have that bad dream again?"  
"No Kierra this time the dream was different. This time the dream continued on and I saw two new creatures. One of them was a girl and it felt like I knew here from somewhere but I just can't remember where. And her Sir unit was so powerful that it beat the other three creature's Sir Units like that" I said snapping my figures.  
"Wow Master that sounds awful does this mean that you're finally going to tell your father about the dreams?"  
"Well not exactly Kierra"  
"But Master I really think you should tell him. I mean come on Master you don't look so good. You look really pale here look." She said grabbing the mirror and showing it to me.  
"Uw Kierra keep that thing away from me." I said knocking the mirror out of Kierra's hands.  
"Geeze Master it's just a mirror you don't have to knock it out of my hand."  
"I'm sorry Kierra I thought I saw a bug." I said lying through my teeth. "Here just give it to me" Kierra did as she was told and gave me the mirror.  
When I looked in the mirror I was so relieved to see that everything had gone back to normal. Last time I looked in the mirror my reflection had completely changed on one side of my face everything was normal. My blue mix eyes red bow and curling antenna looked completely normal as always. But, then on the other side my antenna were curling upward and they had red clips on them which wasn't supposed to happen till I was 10 in Irken and Utopian years. My bow was completely gone and my eye had turned solid red. It looked like Gir's eyes whenever he went into Duty mode. And my eye was glaring at me. My teeth had turned into fangs and there were three black marks on my face like someone had clawed at my face with very sharp claws. My clothes were a little ripped and worst of all there was this strange looking half of a symbol on my forehead. It looked very familiar too like I had seen it somewhere in the Irken archives or something I just can't remember where. Boy I sure do have a bad memory don't I. Anyway the only thing that was normal was my necklace.

**Saving me, raping me, watching me**  
I was so freaked and I could tell that Kierra knew it because she was looking at me with pure worry in her eyes. "Are you sure you're o.k. Master?" She asked putting her hand on my knee.

"Well Kierra I ah..." Just then Dad's voice came on the intercom.

"Amethyst, Kierra, Gir, Minimoose, I want you all to report to the main lab immediately. I have something to show you guys."

"Well Kierra you heard my Dad. We'd better get ready" I said pushing the button on my wall. Then the disguise machine clamped onto me and Kierra and came off to reveal us both in our normal disguises.

"But Master I..." I covered Kierra's moth before she could finish.

"Tut Tut Kierra no more you heard Dad we'll discuss this later O.k."

"O.k. Master"

I was so glad that Dad called. I really did not feel like telling him about the dreams just yet. I mean after all they are just dreams I'll be fine. I hope.

**Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down**

Woops I almost forgot something. I went back into my room and grabbed my i-pod I put it in my Pak and then me and Kierra headed for the main lab to see what Dad wanted.

Setting 3 The Main Lab

Kierra and Amethyst walked into the main lab. Minimoose was already there and Zim was there of course in his normal human disguise and there was a table with something on it behind him. The thing was under a white tarp. I wonder what's under it.

-Amethyst- Hey good morning Dad.

-Zim- Morning Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Wow hey Dad what's under the tarp.

-Zim- I'll show you. Behold my newest most ingenious plan ever I call it the Robotic Shark of Doom! Mahahah! (He said removing the tarp to reveal a scary looking robotic shark.)

-Kierra- This this is what you spent all night making a robotic shark?

-Zim- Not just any robotic shark Kierra this robotic shark is made of steel titanium nothing can destroy it. And it's teeth are racer sharp enough to destroy any filthy humans that come near it. And best of all it can all be controlled by this giant submarine that I ordered last night that should be here tomorrow in the mean time we will us the copier machine from my last failed plan thanks to the Dib stink to make hundreds more. Mahaha!

-Kierra- Ah Zim question what if say oh I don't know all of the humans swim out of the way of your sharks wouldn't that ruin your plan completely!

-Zim- Don't worry Kierra I've planned for that. That is what last night's experiment was for. I needed to know just how long it took a filthy human to swim away from a shark and apparently not very long. So that is why I invited this camera (He said taking out a camera.) that will allow me to broad cast my amazing self on every human TV in the whole wide world where I will tell them all to go into the water and stay there for an hour at a certain time. Giving us plenty of time to destroy all of the filthy human, because if there is one thing that stupid humans listen to more than anything else it's their stupid television. Mahahah!

-Amethyst- Wow dad that sounds like a really good plan.

-Zim- I know after all I am a genius and...Hey wait a minute where's Gir I told all four of you to come down here for the unveiling.

-Gir- (Just then Gir came running in his dogging suit screaming.) LITTLE MASTERS ON TV LITTLE MASTERS ON TV!

-Amethyst- What are you talking about Gir I'm not on TV yet?

-Gir- Yes you are look. (He pushed a button on the controls and then a TV program came on the big screen monitor.)

-Chris- (He was on the TV outside of Zim's new base.) Welcome back to Total Drama Love Ax-Sib-Tion Island me and Chef are now currently outside of the house of our first contestant Amethyst and her older brother Zim. (He held up a picture of Amethyst and by the way as Chris says the characters names he will be flipping through some photos of them who knows where he got them?) Amethyst is known back home for loving music, dancing, singing, and hating everything else just like her older brother Zim who apparently has some anger management issues. Should be interesting to meet them right Chef?

-Amethyst- I can't believe this. This is awful.

-Zim- I know how dare that filthy human say that Zim has some anger management issues. ZIM HAS NO ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUES ZIM IS PERFECT JUST THE WAY HE IS!

-Amethyst- No Dad that's not what I meant although it's true. What I meant is there is no way that I am going to take part in some dumb earth contest. I learned my lesson the last time. I do not want to kiss the Dib stink again that was just so gross.

-Zim- Don't worry Amethyst they won't get into the base my state of the art security systems never fails.

-Chris- And now we are inside of Zim and Amethyst's weird house. Now if we could just find them.

-Zim- (He and Amethyst had their moths wide opened they were obviously shocked then Zim said something.) Well it doesn't matter, because we are defiantly not going up there.

-Gir- Aww, but I wanted to be on TV Wahh! Come on Masters let's go. (He said grabbing Amethyst and Zim's hands and running to the elevator.)

-Zim and Amethyst- No Gir what are you doing let go? Ahh! (But it was too late Gir dragged the two of them to the elevator and Kierra ran after them. Minimoose stayed behind and watched the chaos on the TV)

Setting 4 Upstairs.

Zim, Amethyst, Gir, and Kierra all came shooting out of the toilet. Zim stood up and began to yell at Gir.

-Zim- GIR HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO...

-Chris- Hello and you must be Zim and Amethyst ah...

-Amethyst- Our last names doesn't matter. What does matter is the fact that there is no way that I am taking part in your lamemo filthy earth contest. So get lost and besides I don't even remember ever signing up for your dumb contest. So there.

-Chris- Actually Amethyst you did Chef lets go to the tape. (Cheff put a tape inside Zim's Televisions VCR and it showed a video of what happened a couple of chapters ago.)  
The tape

-Paige- (She stop Amethyst just in time.) I suggest you give my friend her board before she kills you.

-Mush stash guy- I could do that, but first I need you two to sign this. (He got out the sign up sheet.)

-Amethyst- No first I need to rearrange your face.

-Paige- Hold on look Amethyst see I'll sign it for you.

-Amethyst- Fine whatever.

-Paige- (She signed hers and Amethyst name on the sheet.) Here you go sir. (She gave him the sheet.)

-Mush Stash Guy- (He took the sheet from her.) Thank you and here is your surfboard. (He gave Paige the surfboard.)

-Paige- Thanks. Come on Amethyst lets go.

-Amethyst- You may have won this round filthy human, but next time you won't be so lucky.

-Paige- O.k. Amethyst lets go before...

-Amethyst- I mean it if I see your face again you will not survive long.

-Paige- O.k. then let's hope you don't see him again. (She pulled Amethyst back to the beach so they could surf and the tape ended and Amethyst was shocked.)

-Amethyst- Huh so you're that stupid mush stashed human no wonder I already don't like you. Well it doesn't matter, because I didn't sign that stupid earth contract Paige did. So you just basically showed us that stupid tape for nothing.

-Chris- Actually if you'll read the fine print (He said giving Amethyst the contract) it says and I quote no matter who signs the paper as long as your name is on the contract you have to compete. No matter what.

-Amethyst- Fine then I'll just destroy you're filthy earth contract. (She ripped the paper up.) There take that.

-Chris- The great thing about lawyers they make lots of copies (He said taking out lots of copies of the paper)

-Zim- Listen here you filthy stink creature there is no way that my little sister is ever going to take part in your dumb earth contest. End of story. NOW BE GONE WITH YOU! (He said as Zim and Amethyst turned their backs and were headed away from Chris.)

-Chris- Did I mention that there is a secret mystery grand prize that your little sister has a chance to win?

-Amethyst- So we don't care I'm not doing it. (Then from out of nowhere the Robot Parents appeared in front of Zim and Amethyst.)

-Robo Mom- Hi kids!

-Zim- ROBO PARENTS...I mean Mom and Dad what are you doing?

-Robo Dad- We're just wishing our two angles good luck in the contest.

-Robo Mom- Oh isn't it just wonderful dear. It's seems like just yesterday that our two little angles were taking part in there Skool play Romeo and Juliet. Oh that was the happiest moment of my life. OH WHY DO THEY HAVE TO GROW UP SO FAST! (She started crying)

-Amethyst- But, mom I don't wanna take part in some lamemo earth contest.

-Robo Dad- Now honey you must listen to the nice man.

-Zim- No we're not going and that's that.

-Chris- O.k. I can see that we are going to have to go to plan B. Oh Chef. (Just as Chris said that Cheff took out a net gun and fired it at Zim, Amethyst, Gir, and Kierra. When it went on them it was like that net gun that was used on Stitch so they could not see a thing.)

-Zim- Ahh this is madness I demand that you let us out of here immediately.

-Amethyst- Yah.

-Gir- Weehoo I love this game. I LOVE THE BAGGY WEEE!

-Kierra- Oh shut up Gir.

-Robo Mom- Don't forget our kids' stuff. (She said giving Chef a suit case he grabbed it with his other hand that was not holding Zim, Amethyst, Kierra, and Gir's bag.)

-Chris- Sure now I'll need you two to sign these insurance forms. (He said taking out the forms.)

-Robo Dad- Sure thing take good care of our kids now.

-Chris- Oh don't worry they're in good hands.

-Zim and Amethyst- THIS IS MADNESS LET US OUT!

-Gir- WEEHOO! (They said as Chef was taking them outside the house.)

-Robo Mom and Dad- (They waved as Chef took their "Kids" away) Bye kids have fun.

-Chris- O.k. well that was our first contestant stay tuned to find out if the next contestants are that difficult. Hopefully not!

Setting 5 Outside of the Jones' Mansion.

Chris and Chef were outside of the Jones mansion.

-Chris- Welcome back to Total Drama Love Ax-Sib-Tion Island me and Chef are now outside of the mansion of our next two contestant Victoria and Jess Jones. Victoria is know back home for being obsessed with the paranormal, dancing, and having fun. While her brother Jess loves extreme stunts and surfing and let's not forget their older brother Zack who doesn't like anything should be fun. Now let's meet them shall we. (He knocked on the door.)

-Chef- Chris man that is no way to knock on a door. This is how you knock on a door. (He knocked on the door so hard that he broke it open.)

-Jeeves- Ah Sir was it really necessary to knock down our door?

-Chef- You bet it was fancy boy now call down the kids.

-Jeeves- I'm sorry sir, but Master Jess, Madam Victoria, and Master Zack are getting ready for their dates today and must not be disturbed.

-Chef- Did I stutter fancy boy now call down THOSE KIDS!

-Jeeves- Yes sir please don't hurt me. MASTERS JESS ZACK AND MADAM VICTORIA COULD YOU PLEASE COME DOWN HERE. THERE ARE SOME MEN HERE TO SEE YOU.

-Victoria- (She was the first one at the top of the steps.) Jeeves how many times have I told you too... Ah who are you guys?

-Zack- (He appeared out of nowhere and looked at the broken door with anger,) And which one of you two idiots destroyed our door?

-Chef- I did you wanna make something of it punk?

-Zack- Defiantly weirdo.

-Chef- Oh I am going to make you wish you had never said that...

-Chris- (He got in-between the two of them.) Now Chef we don't want to hurt the brother of our contestants just yet. (Chef backed off, but he was still very ticked.) Congratulations Victoria and Jess Jones you have a chance to compete in the newest reality game show Total Drama Love Ax-Sib-Tion Island.

-Victoria- O.k. first of all that is the stupidest name for a reality show I have ever heard and second of all there is no way that I'm taking part in some lamemo contest I have a date today.

-Jess- Me too and besides I don't even remember ever signing up for any stupid contests.

-Chris- Actually you two did Chef lets go to the tape. (Chef put another tape inside the Jones VHS player and then it began to play another part of a past chapter)  
The Tape

-Jess- (He groaned) Look man can you just give me a new surfboard please?

-Mush stash guy- I could, but first I need you to sign this. (He took out the sign sheet and a pen and gave it to Jess.)

-Jess- Wait why do I have to sign this? And more importantly what is it?

-Mush stash guy- All very good questions bra, too bad I'm not going to tell you the answers. Now you can either sign the sheet or not get your surfboard your choice.

-Jess- Alright fine. (He signed the sheet and gave it to him.) I hope you're happy weirdo.

-Mush stash guy- Oh I am and here's your surfboard Dude. (He gave him the board.)

-Jess- Whatever and p.s. man fake mush stashes are so not cool. See yah. (He laughed then it went to another scene that we all know)

-Victoria- (She groaned.) Whatever look man can you just give me the stupid band aids?

-Mush stash guy- I could, but first I need you two to sign this sheet. (He gave her the sheet.)

-Victoria- Wait why do I have to sign this... Oh whatever here (She gave him the sheet after she signed both her's and Dib's name on it.) now can you just give me the stupid band aid already?

-Mush stash guy- Certainly here you go.

-Victoria- (She stanched the band aids from his hands.) Thanks come on Dib let's leave this weirdo fake mush stash wearing freak alone. (They left and then the tape ended and Victoria and Jess were so shocked.)

-Victoria- So you're the must stashed wearing freak no wonder I already don't like you. Well it doesn't matter, because I'm still not doing this.

-Sophie- (She came from what seemed like now where.) Hey cousins what's you doing? Oh cool is that a real TV camera are we on TV now? Cool! Hi Dad hope you're having fun at the office look at me I'm on TV. I would like to thank the academy for this awesome award. Oh never mind forget the award just give me candy. CANDY CANDY CANDY! WOOHOO!

-Victoria- O.k. first of all Sophie chill and second of all we are not taking part in this lamemo contest and even if we were you can't come you're too young. You're only 7 years old remember?

-Chris- Ah actually she can come if she wants.

-Chef- But, Chris man the contract says that kids under the age of 10 can't come.

-Chris- No Chef it says sibling under the age of 10 can't come it didn't say anything about cousin.

-Sophie- Oh cool so that means I get to come great. I'll go get our stuff. (She came back in no time at all carrying some suit cases.) O.k. let's go.

-Victoria- But, Sophie I don't wanna go I have a date today with Dib and I don't wanna miss it.

-Jess- And I don't wanna miss my date with Paige.

-Chris- Oh don't worry you two Dib and Paige will be joining you.

-Victoria- They will? Oh in that case lets go.

-Jess- Yah it might be fun.

-Zack- Wait you guys we can't just leave we have important stuff to do here remember.

-Sophie- Oh don't worry Zackypoo we can get other people to do that stuff for us. I mean after all we are rich. Oh it is so great to be rich you know you should really try it sometime you can do whatever you want. WEEHOO! (She said running out the door carrying the stuff with her cousins following close behind.)

-Chris- O.k. I'll just need you to sign this insurance form for their parents. (He said giving Jeeves the insurance form. Jeeves signed the form.) Great oh and if you guys got any pets they have to come too.

-Sophie- (She came back into the house.) Cool ALEXES, RAZOR, FANG, WRATH, COME ON YOU GUYS WE'RE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP WEEHOO! (The dogs came running down the stairs.)

Setting 6 Outside of Keef's Family's hotel room.

Chef and Chris were outside of Keef's family hotel room.

-Chris- Welcome back to Total Drama Love Ax-Sib-Tion Island me and Chef are now outside of the hotel room of our next two contestants Meef and Gretchen. Meef is know back home for loving nothing more than one of our other contestants Amethyst and he is also know for being a hyper active happy guy that is never sad just like his older brother Keef. Sounds like our buddy Owen would really get along with these guys. And Gretchen is know back home for being a shy nobody and let's not forget their adopted older sister Lizzy who loves hanging out in cemeteries and other weird goth things. Now let's meet them.

Setting 7 inside of Keef's hotel room

Meef and everyone else were in there normal clothes. Meef was currently trying to pull Gretchen to the door. She was holding Chloe in her hands and not cooperating at all.

-Meef- Come on Gretchen the beach waits for no one right Keef?

-Keef- (He was at the door.) Right bro and remember Gretchen you promised.

-Gretchen- I know I promised you guys, but I really don't think this is such a good idea.

-Keef- Oh come on Gretchen nothing bad is going to happen... (Just then Chris opened the door in Keef's face so much for nothing bad is going to happen.)

-Chris- Hello...Oh sorry dude (He said when he saw poor Keef.)

-Keef- Oh don't worry man it was fun WEEHOO!

-Lizzy- O.k. who are you guys?

-Chris- I'm Chris Maclean the host of the newest reality game show Total Drama Love Ax-Sib-Tion Island.

-Lizzy- O.k. first of all that is the lamest name for a reality show I have ever heard and second of all I know who you are. I happen to know Cody, Sadie, and Katie from your other TV show Total Drama Island and they are all really annoying, but I would rather spend an hour with them then being on some lamemo TV show just for stupid other people's entertainment. So thanks, but no thanks I don't feel like risking my life for anyone.

-Chris- Oh don't worry Lizzy you won't be risking your life.

-Lizzy- Excuse me?

-Chris- Yah your little brother Meef and your younger sister Gretchen will.

-Lizzy- Ah she's not my little sister, but let me get this straight you're saying that my annoying little brother Meef has to take part in a contest that will probably cost him his life?

-Chris- That's right.

-Lizzy- Cool! That is so awesome! Oh if it's not too much trouble do you think my other little brother Keef could compete too?

-Chris- Ah no.

-Lizzy- Oh well you can't win them all let's go.

-Keef's Mom- (Just then she and her husband woke up. She yawned.) Honey who's at the door?

-Lizzy- Oh no mom. (She ran towards her mom to cut her and her dad off.) Ah no one mom you and dad really need to go back to sleep now.

-Keef's Mom- (But it was too late she had already seen Chris and Chef) Ah honey who are these two people?

-Lizzy- Oh they're no one mom. They're just the two host of a new reality game show that Meef and Gretchen get to be in isn't that great?

-Keef's Mom- Ah I don't know dear I wouldn't want my little Meefy to get hurt.

-Lizzy- Oh don't worry mom these guys have their interns test the challenges before the contestants do them. Right you guys?

-Chris- Sure in fact I have a tape right here from one of our interns that tested the challenges who is now in the hospital. (He said as he put the tape in.)

-Keef's Mom- The Hospital?

-Lizzy- Oh don't worry mom I'm sure that the guys just a klutz.

-The intern- (The guy on the screen was in a full body cast) AHH! THESE CHALLENGES ARE INSANE! I'M LUCKY TO BE ALIVE! CHRIS IS EVIL I TELL YOU! EVIL!

-Lizzy- (She turned off the tape.) See mom it's totally safe.

-Keef's Mom- I don't know dear.  
-Keef's Dad- Oh come on honey I am always saying that you need to give the boys some room to grow and what better way than on a reality game show. And if they just happen to win the prize then we'll all be happy.

-Keef's Mom- O.k. I guess you guys can go just as long as you go with them Lizzy.

-Lizzy- Sure thing mom I wouldn't want to miss this for the world I'll go get our stuff.

-Keef- Woohoo this is gonna be so much fun right Gretchen?

-Gretchen- I don't know you guys this contest sounds really dangerous.

-Lizzy- (She came back with some suit cases.) Oh don't worry Gretchen you'll have Chloe to protect you. O.k. let's go.

-Chris- First I'm gonna need your parents to sign these insurance forms.

-Lizzy- Sure thing. (She grab her parents hands and made them sign the forms) There now let's go you guys.

-Keef- (He looked at Chef) Aww why are you so sad you should be happy? Give us a smile. (Cheff growled at him.) Oh that's not a smile this is a smile. (He said showing Chef the biggest smile in the whole wide world, but it had no effect) Hmm you know what my main goal is going to be while I'm doing this? To make you HAPPY! YEAH! O.k. first things first let's have a BUDDY PIGGY BACK RIDE! YEAH! (He jumped on Chef.)

-Chef- No get off of me kid AHH!

-Chris- O.k.

-Lizzy- Aren't you coming. (She said carrying the stuff.)

-Chris- No sorry I have to go get our last three contestants.

-Lizzy- Whatever. (She walked down the stairs.)

-Meef- Come on Gretchen this is gonna be fun. (He said pulling Gretchen's hand she was holding Chloe with the other hand.)

-Gretchen- But, Meef I really don't think this is such a good idea.

Setting 8 Outside of Dib's Family hotel room

Chris was outside of Dib's family hotel room.

-Chris- Welcome back to Total Drama Love Ax-Sib-Tion Island I am now outside of the hotel room of our last three contestants Dib Membrain and Paige and Will Hethcoat. Dib is know back home for being a big headed paranormal obsessed freak where as Paige and Will are know back being two of the smartest kids in the whole wide world. And let's not forget Dib's scary sister Gaz. Uw man I would not want to get on her bad side. Now let's meet them.

Setting 9 Inside of Dib's family hotel room

Dib and Paige were waiting for Will who was taking his precious time.

-Dib- Come on Will we should of been at Victoria's mansion a hour ago.

-Paige- Yah Will I'm starting to think that you're just stalling so that we don't get to go on our dates.

-Will- Now whatever gave you that idea sis?

-Dib- Ah maybe it's, because you've been tying the same shoes for over an hour now.

-Will- Hey it is not that easy to tie shoes.

-Dib- (He was by the door.) Come on guys we have to go... (Then Chris opened the door in Dib's face. GO CHRIS!)

-Chris- Hello...

-Paige- Ahh! Oh my gosh oh my gosh it's Chris Maclean. Oh I love you on Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. I can't believe you're here. Would you please sign this? (She said taking out a piece of paper and a pen.)

-Chris- Sure. (He signed the paper and gave it to Paige.)

-Paige- Ahh! Look Will Chris Maclean signed my ado graph book. AHH! Oh I think I'm gonna faint. (She was about to faint, but Will stopped her.)

-Will- Hold on there sis the last thing I need is you fainting again. (He stood his sister up strait.) And as for you Chris what are you doing here?

-Chris- I'm here to take you three to the sight of our newest reality game show Total Drama Love Ax-Sib-Tion Island.

-Dib- Na-ah there is no way that I am competing in some stupid contest especially after you just slammed the door in my face.

-Will- Yah and beside I don't even remember ever signing up for this stupid thing.

-Chris- Actually all three of you did.

-Will- Prove it.

-Chris- I plan on it. (He said putting a tape in that showed a flash back from another chapter.)  
The Tape

-Will- Wait, but why do I have to sign this oh whatever. (He signed it.) There now tell me where my friend is?

-Mush stash guy- He went that way.

-Will- Finally thank you geez (He groan.) Come on Allee lets... (Then he noticed that Allee was not in the stroller.) What the Allee where'd you go?

-Allee- (She was on the counter of the surf shake.) Mine! (She grabbed the fake mush stash off of the guys face.)

-Mush stash guy- Ow!

-Will- Well that's what you get for being difficult and wearing a stupid fake mush stash you jerk and by the way that is so lame. (He pick up Allee.) Come on Allee let's go. And give me that thing you have no idea where it's been. (He took the mush stash away from Allee and throws it back at the guy.) See you later freak. (He and Allee left.)

-Mush stash guy- (He put the mush stash back on.) Oh sooner than you think bra sooner than you think. Ha-ha Ow man that really hurt. (Then it went to Dib's flashback.)

-Victoria- (She groaned.) Whatever look man can you just give me the stupid band aids?

-Mush stash guy- I could, but first I need you two to sign this sheet. (He gave her the sheet.)

-Victoria- Wait why do I have to sign this...Oh whatever here (She gave him the sheet after she signed both her's and Dib's name on it.) now can you just give me the stupid band aid already?

-Mush stash guy- Certainly here you go.

-Victoria- (She stanched the band aids from his hands.) Thanks come on Dib let's leave this weirdo fake mush stash wearing freak alone. (They left finally and it went to Paige's flash back.)

-Paige- (She stop Amethyst just in time.) I suggest you give my friend her board before she kills you.

-Mush stash guy- I could do that, but first I need you two to sign this. (He got out the signup sheet.)

-Amethyst- No first I need to rearrange your face.

-Paige- Hold on look Amethyst see I'll sign it for you.

-Amethyst- Fine whatever.

-Paige- (She signed hers and Amethyst name on the sheet.) Here you go sir. (She gave him the sheet.)

-Mush Stash Guy- (He took the sheet from her.) Thank you and here is your surfboard. (He gave Paige the surfboard.)

-Paige- Thanks. Come on Amethyst let's go.

-Amethyst- You may have won this round filthy human, but next time you won't be so lucky.

-Paige- O.k. Amethyst let's go before...

-Amethyst- I mean it if I see your face again you will not survive long.

-Paige- O.k. then let's hope you don't see him again. (She pulled Amethyst back to the beach so they could surf the tape ended and Paige was so embarrassed)

-Paige- Oh my gosh you were the mush stash guy. Oh I am so sorry for my friend's actions. By the way do you think you could sign my hand too?

-Chris- Certainly. (He signed her hand.)

-Paige- AHH! CHRIS MACLEAN JUST SIGNED MY HAND! AHH! (She fainted.)

-Will- And she's down for the count AGAIN!

-Dib- Yah well it doesn't matter I didn't technically sign that stupid sheet and I have a date today with Victoria Jones so I'm not coming.

-Will- Me neither.

-Paige- As much as I love you and your show I have a date today too with Jess Jones and I don't wanna miss it.

-Chris- Did I forget to mention that the Jones are coming too?

-Will, Dib, and Paige- They are?

-Chris- Yep in fact here's a list of all the contestants that will be taking part in this show. (He pasted a list to them.)

-Dib- (He caught the list.) O.k. well if Victoria coming then I guess I'll go.

-Paige- Me too you know for Jess.

-Will- Are you guys serious? Dib do you even watch Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action. The challenges that this guy makes the contestant do are so insane that they make you want to just do... (Just then Will started breathing very heavily he took out his inhaler and inhaled it.) That.

-Dib- Calm down Will. Look Zim and Amethyst are competing too which means that I'll not only have chance to make those two jerks pay for what they did to Victoria, but I'll also have a chance to expose them on national TV and there is no way that I am missing an opportunity like that.

-Will- (He took the paper from Dib) But, Dib look it say that your sister Gaz has to come along too and...

-Gaz- (She came into the room very anger like.) Hey could you guys shut up your voices are making me sick and there is no way that I'm coming I have better things to do then go to some stupid island.

-Chris- Fine I'm sure you won't mind missing seeing your older brother get seriously hurt in 5 death defying challenges.

-Gaz- Hmm...O.k. I'm in.

-Dib- Ah did he say 5 death defying challenges.

-Will- Dah see what I mean Dib? Gaz you can't make us... (He looked at the anger look on Gaz's face.) O.k. we'll go I'll go get packed. (He ran into the other room to go get the stuff.)

-Chris- Don't forget any pets that you may have.

-Will- Sure thing. (He said as he grabbed Maradith on the leash and some suit cases.) Let's go.

-Chris- First I'm gonna need your parents to sign these insurance forms.

-Will- Ah our parents aren't here... (Gaz gave him another scary look.) But, that doesn't mean that we can't use my Dad's automatic signing pen. (He said taking out a pen that was in his pocket.) See all you have to do is just push this button and the pen signs my Dad's signature on your insurance form.

-Dib- Will how many times have you had to use that?

-Will- Only about a hundred times. (He said as the pen finished signing.)

-Chris- O.k. let's go. Oh and by the way I'm gonna need you four to put on these blind folds. (He gave them each blind folds.)

-Dib- Ah why do we have to put on stupid blind folds?

-Chris- Because, we don't want you to know the location of our newest reality game show.

-Paige- O.k., but how are we supposed to see.

-Chris- You're not haha... O.k. so those are our eight campers and their siblings will any of them survive the five death defying challenges that our writer has in store for them probably not. Anyway be sure to tune in next week for another existing episode of Total Drama Love Ax-Sib-Tion Island. And could someone please do something about the name seriously it is getting on my last nerves?

-Me- Sorry Chris I couldn't think of anything else if any of you fanfiction people out there have a better name idea me and Chris would appreciate it. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter be sure to send me plenty of reviews and the picture of what Amethyst saw in here mirror is on my deviant page don't forget to comment that too. Anyway until next time I leave you all with these very true words. ZIM WILL LIVW FOREVER!


	14. Evil in Her Eyes

-Me- Hey Dudes what's up this is Invaderzimfannumber1 coming to you live from my room. It is now time for my next chapter I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget that when you see this -KSSSSHHHHH-before and after my charater's lines that means that they're in the Confession Can. And I don't own Invader Zim, TDI, TDA, or the song in here. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and now I'm gonna send the show over to Chris. ENJOY!

Setting 1 Camp Wawanakwa

Chris was on the Dock of Shame like he is at the begging of every TDI episode well almost every episode.

-Chris- Welcome back to Total Drama Love Ax-Sib-Tion Island this place looks familiar doesn't it well that's, because it's the set of Total Drama Island Camp Wawanakwa. Well technically it's one of the Hawaiian Island but me and Chef went throw a lot of interns to make it look and feel exactly like Camp Wawanakwa for our campers. Speaking of which here comes our first couple of campers right now.

-Will- (He, Dib, Paige, and Gaz arrived on a boat like the campers did on the first episode of TDI and they were still blind folded they had their stuff to their side and Maradith was with them.) Chris can we please take off these stupid blind folds now? (Then Paige punched him.) Ow geeze sis what you do that for?

-Paige- How did you know it was me bro?

-Will- Believe me sis after living with you my entire life I know what is feels like to be punched by you.

-Paige- Then you should also know that nobody insults my favorite TV show while I'm around and lives.

-Will- Fine. Hey Chris can we please take off these wonderful blind folds now. (Then Paige stepped on his foot.) Ow!

-Paige- That was for being smart. Make me mad again and I'll kick you even harder.

-Will- Fine Whatever.

-Chris- O.k. campers you can take off your blind folds now.

-Paige- (She and everybody else removed their blind folds and stepped on the dock of shame.) Ahh! OMG I can't believe it I'm actually walking on the Dock of Shame. Ahh! Oh look over there it's the Communal Bathrooms, the Mess Hall, the Cabins, and oh look it's the Confession Can. AHH!

-Will- (He was covering his ears to protect them from Paige's high pitch screams. But, he could not take it anymore.) GEEZE SIS CALM DOWN! (She stopped for a while and he removed his hands from his ears.) Thank you. I don't see what the big deal is. It's just some lamo show. Where this evil host makes poor unsuspecting teens do insane challenges for other people's amusement. Personally I would rather watch Probing the Membrane with Professor Membrane any day. (Then Paige kicked him really hard in his stomach) Mommy! (He fell over holding his stomach.)

-Dib- Geeze Paige was that really necessary?

-Paige- Hey I warned him. So Chris what's our first challenge? I can't wait to get started.

-Chris- Wow calm down there Paige we still have to wait till our other campers get here. And speaking of witch here comes the next couple.

-Keef- (He, Gretchen, Meef, and Lizzy all arrived on a boat too with their suitcases and they also had blind folds on. Keef did not even wait for Chris to say to take them off he peaked through his blind fold and the minute he saw Dib he ran up and hugged him.) AHH HI BUDDY! (He hugged him really hard.) Oh it's so good to see you Dib.

-Dib- What the Keef what are you doing here?

-Keef- Just saying hello to one of my most bestest buddies in the whole wide world.

-Dib- That's great Keef now could you please let go of me I can't breathe?

-Keef- Woops sorry Dib. (He let go.) Isn't this just the greatest thing in the whole wide world Dib we're stuck on this island for who knows how long together. WOO!

-Dib- Yah it sure is wonderful Keef I can't think of anything better. (He said sarcastically of course.)

-Keef- Yah I know right. Hey Chef are you ready for another happy lesson?

-Chef- Come one step closer to me kid and you're dead.

-Keef- Aww come on Chef that's no way to act you have to smile.

-Chef- That's it. (He grabbed Keef and threw him at Gaz he did not mean to throw Keef at Gaz, but he still did)

-Keef- Wee! (He bumped into Gaz who was playing her game slave. And he knocked it out of her hand. DEAD!) Oh hello Gaz.

-Gaz- Keef you ruined my game you're gonna pay for that. (She beat him up very hard like and when she was done man did he look beat up.)

-Chef- I like your style kid.

-Gaz- Whatever.

-Gretchen- (She ran up to Keef with Chloe close behind her.) Oh my gosh Keef are you alright? (She was trying to help him up when Dib walked up.)

-Dib- Hey Gretchen.

-Gretchen- (At the sound of Dib's voice she let go of Keef making him fall again.) Oh hi Dib. (She realized what she just did to poor Keef.) Woops sorry Keef.

-Keef- Oh that's ok Gretchen I'll just leave you two alone now. Bye! (He walked off to give the two love birds some privacy.)

-Dib- So Gretchen I guess you got dragged into to this dumb contest thing too.

-Gretchen- Yah it was by accident of course, but I guess things could be worse.

-Dib- Yah I guess that's true. Hey Gretchen why did you leave Victoria's Party so early?

-Gretchen- Well you know I just didn't feel like staying that's all. Plus I had to get a change of clothes since Victoria splashed all that punch on me.

-Dib- Oh yah well you know she didn't mean to do that.

-Gretchen- Oh yah sure I know that. Don't worry Dib I'm not mad at her.

-Dib- That's good.

-Gretchen- Yah ah Dib I ah...

-Victoria- (Then she and her family drove up in their boat. She had already removed her blind fold. She waved at Dib. Great timing Victoria) Hey Dib!

-Dib- Hey Victoria!

-Victoria- (She ran up and hugged Dib and he went all googoo eyed) Oh it is so good to see you Dib. I'm so sorry I missed our date but this whole stupid contest thing got in my way.

-Dib- Oh don't worry about it Victoria like Gretchen said things could be worse.

-Victoria- (She let go of Dib and looked at Gretchen.) Oh yes hello again Gretchen it's great to see you again.

-Gretchen- You too Victoria.

-Victoria- So why did you leave my party so early. I hope it wasn't something I did?

-Gretchen- Oh no I just didn't feel like staying that's all.

-Victoria- Oh well that's just too bad. Oh hi Chloe. (Chloe growled at Victoria) Oh you're not still holding a grudge are you? (Chloe started barking then Victoria's dog Alexes came up and growled back protecting her master.) I guess our dogs just don't like each other that much.

-Gretchen- Yah I guess so which is weird, because Chloe usually gets along with everybody.

-Dib- Well maybe she...

-Sophie- (She sunk up behind Dib and then said.) BOO! (And scared him so much that he jumped into Victoria's arms.) Wow that was so funny you should have seen your face. Hahah! (She grabbed his hand and shook it.) Hello my name is Sophie and I'm Victoria's cousin and you must be Dib. Wow your head is even bigger then I imaged a head could ever be.

-Victoria- (She set Dib down and began to tell her cousin off.) Sophie I told you not to mention that besides his head looks fine to me.

-Sophie- Whatever you say cous. Oh cool we're at a summer camp. Oh I've always wanted to go to summer camp, but my dad would never let me. He's such a control freak. I mean come on dad it's like take a chill pill I can take care of myself. Hey you know what would be really cool is if we went vine swing? Me first. (She ran off and jumped on to and off of Dib's head for some reason and then ran off)

-Victoria- Oh my gosh Dib are you alright?

-Dib- Yah I think so. (Victoria helped him up.) Your cousin is a little odd Victoria.

-Victoria- Yah I know she can be a little weird sometimes. But she does act normal...

-Sophie- (She swum past them on a vine and screamed like Tarzan.) Ahhuhah!

-Victoria- Once in a while. Sophie watch out for that (But, it was too late Sophie hit the tree.) Tree!

-Keef- (He ran up to Sophie.) Oh my gosh are you o.k.?

-Sophie- Of course I am that felt so good. Woo! Wow you look really beat up. You look like I did this one time when I got into a fight with this beaver. Yah that beaver didn't stand much of chance against me. So what happened to you did you get attacked by beavers?

-Keef- No my girlfriend just has a weird way of showing her love.

-Sophie- Oh cool.

-Keef- I know right. Oh it is so great to meet someone here who is just as happy as I am. Hey you wanna help me make Chef happy.

-Sophie- Oh yah I noticed that that guy really needs to learn how to chill.

-Keef- Exactly what I was thinking. So do you wanna help me?

-Sophie- Sure.

-Keef- Alright let's do it. (They ran off to go get ready.)

-Paige- Hey Jess.

-Jess- Yow Pineapple Princess it's great to see you.

-Paige- Yah it's great to see you too Jess. Sorry I missed our date.

-Jess- Aww don't worry about it girl it's all good. Beside this is way better.

-Paige- Yah I know. So I guess you're a big fan of TDI too?

-Jess- Totally it's one of my most favorite shows. But, I'm not too fond of that Chris man. I mean he just seems so mean you know.

-Paige- Yah I know, but that's what makes him funny.

-Jess- Yah I guess so, but you wanna know who my favorite character is?

-Paige- Who?

-Jess- Geoff I love that dude.

-Paige- Oh yah me too and you remind me of him.

-Jess- Cool. And you wanna know who you remind me of.

-Paige- Who?

-Jess- Bridgett.

-Paige- Aww that is so sweet, because Bridgett and Geoff ended up together.

-Will- Oh no you two get those gross ideas out of your heads.

-Paige- What are you talking about Bro?

-Will- You know perfectly well what I'm talking about sis. I don't want you two ending up doing what Geoff and Bridgett do every minute of every day.

-Paige- Ah would you please excuse me for a minute Jess. (She grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him away from Jess so she could talk to him.) What is your problem Bro. Jess is a nice guy.

-Will- No he's not Paige. I'm telling you for the last time I don't know why, but I have this feeling that all the Jones are EVIL!

-Paige- Well you know what Will I have a feeling too. That you're acting way too much like Dib for yours and my own sake.

-Will-I AM NOT ACTING LIKE DIB!

-Paige- OH YES YOU ARE! Let's review the facst shall we. You are paranoid like him, you're bugging me like he does every minute of every day, heck all you're missing is a big head.

-Dib- My head not big.

-Paige- Shut up Dib. The point is Will if you don't stop it I'm gonna tell Dad when we get home.

-Will- Fine, but I'm keeping my eye on him.

-Paige- Whatever. (She went back to go talk to Jess.)

-Lizzy- (She walked up to Zack.) Hey Zack.

-Zack- Ah who are you?

-Lizzy- I'm Lizzy you know from the party.

-Zack- Oh yah so?

-Lizzy- Ah so...Ah hey Chris when are we gonna start this stupid contest thing anyway?

-Chris- Calm down Lizzy our last two campers have not yet arrived. Speaking of which oh Chef why don't you go get our last two campers?

-Chef- Whatever man. (He was about to go, but then when he turned he saw Keef and Sophie they were right behind him.) What the?

-Keef- Hi Chef we've got a surprise for you. (They took out these smiley faces on sticks and sang.)

-Keef and Sophie- SMILE DARN YA SMILE IT'S A GREAT BIG WORLD AFTER ALL...

-Chef- That's it! (He grabbed them and threw them at a tree.)

-Keef and Sophie- Wee! (They hit the tree very hard.)

-Sophie- That was so cool let's do it again. No better yet let's go vine swing. WEEE! (She grabbed Keef and they ran off.)

-Chef- Stupid kids. (He went off and then he came back with a bag and some suit cases in his hands. He dropped the suit case and then said.) Here are your darn campers. (He emptied out the bag and Amethyst, Zim, Gir, and Kierra fell out.)

-Zim- (He stud up in pure anger.) Filthy stink creature that's it how dare you trap me and my little sister in that hideous earth bag for who knows how long. You shall pay.

-Dib- What you mean to tell me that you guys actually had the evil alien monsters inside a bag and you let them out. ARE YOU INSANE!

-Zim- For the last time Dib stink me and my little sister are not aliens.

-Victoria- Oh yes you are aliens. Only aliens would be evil enough to go around and ruining other people's parties for no apparent reason.

-Amethyst- Oh please it was just a joke.

-Paige- Yah, but you have to admit Amethyst it was a little mean.

-Jess- Yah, but it was still totally awesome. Nice work Amethyst. (He and Amethyst pounded it.)

-Victoria- Ah Jess why are you being so nice to her?

-Jess- I can't help it sis it's the surfer way to be nice to all fellow surfers. In fact we are nice to everyone except for those who ruin our surfing like DIB!

-Dib- I told you already Jess it was an accident. And at least I'm not an evil alien monster that goes around ruining other people's parties.

-Zim and Amethyst- WE'RE NOT ALIENS!

-Dib and Victoria- ARE TOO!

-Zim and Amethyst- ARE NOT!

-Dib and Victoria- ARE TOO!

-Zim and Amethyst- ARE NOT!...

-Chris- (He spoke into his megaphone.) ALRIGHT CAMPERS THAT'S ENOUGH IT'S TIME FOR THE PICTURE FOR THE PROMOS!

-Zim- No it's time for me and my little sister to go home, because we're not taking part in your filthy earth contest.

-Chris- Fine I hope you can swim though, because you're ride just left. (And sure enough the boat had already left.)

-Zim- Fine we'll stay.

-Meef- (He ran up and hugged Amethyst.) Oh Amethyst I'm so glad that you're not leaving.

-Amethyst- What the Meef what are you doing here? Let go of me you disgusting earth beast.

-Meef- Never my love.

-Keef- (He walked up to Gaz.) Hey Gaz you wanna go for a walk?

-Amethyst- That's it Meef I'm going to count to 3 and if you still haven't let go of me by then I'm gonna destroy you. 1...2...3 (She attacked Meef and Gaz attacked Keef at the same time.)

-Cheff- (He grabbed Chris' megaphone.) ALRIGHT SOLDIERS THAT'S ENOUGH. NOW CHRIS SAID TO GET INTO PICTURE FORMATION SO MOVE SOLDIERS MOVE! (Everybody ran to go get into position.)

-Chris- Nice work Chef but next time... (He took his megaphone away from Chef.) Don't touch my megaphone.

-Chef- Whatever they weren't listening to you anyway.

-Chris- True, (He jumped on to a boat and got ready to take the picture.) Alright campers hold that poses and... No wait I forget to take off the lines cap. (He fix the problem.)

-Paige- Hahaha! He did this in the first episode of TDI. Wait ah Chris last time you did this everybody fell into the water.

-Jess- Chill Pineapple Princess there's not nearly as many people.

-Chris- Exactly right Jess. O.k. now everybody say Wawanakwa.

-Everybody-Wawanakwa!

-Victoria- Wait where's Sophie.

-Gir- (Sophie was carrying Gir on her back like a horse and then she jumped on to the dock and it colaptesed.) Weehoo! (Everybody fell into the water, but luckily for Zim and Amethyst it was sea water so it didn't bother them. But, it still was not fun)

-Chris- Well not exactly how I planned it. But, that was awesome wipe out Sophie. (She gave him the thumbs up from under the water.) Alright campers dry off and meet me back at the camp fire pit in ten.

Setting 2 The Camp Fire Pit.

Everybody was at the Camp Fire Pit with their pets and stuff.

-Chris- Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa your home for the next three days. During this time the 8 of you that signed up for this show will compete in 5 death defining challenges. Oh and the best part is that each of you will be paired with one of your fellow 8 contestants. Boy girl boy girl. Hints the love part of our new title. Oh and there will be no Dock of Shame no Boat of Looses just three days of rigorist challenges that will push you all to the limit. And you will all be filmed on camera in all public areas throughout this entire show competing for our mystery grand prize. And let's not forget the Confession Can.

**-KSSSSHHHHH-**

-Chris- **Any time any one of you want's to get something off your chest this is the place to go. Just let the audients back home know exactly what you're thinking.**

**-KSSSSHHHHH-**

**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**-Amethyst- **O.k. so far this whole thing stinks. I mean not only am I stuck in this filthy place for 3 days, but I could get paired with either the Dib stink or the Meef beast GROSS!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**

**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**-Meef-** This is so cool I can't believe that I will be with Amethyst for three days. Oh please let me get paired with her!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**

**-KSSSSHHHHH-**  
-Dib- **O.k. I would just like to say one thing. ZIM AND AMETHYST ARE ALIENS! I mean come on people just look at them they have green skin and no ears or nose. HELLO ALIENS!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**

**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**-Zim- **If that filthy stink creature is in here saying that me and my little sister are aliens I would just like to say one thing. HE IS COVERED IN FILTHY LIES! Me and my sister are not aliens we just have a skin condition and the Dib stink's head is not only big it also FULL OF LIES!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**

**-KSSSSHHHHH-**  
**-Dib- MY HEADS NOT BIG! (By the way Dib said that while Zim was still in the Confession can. Now where back at the Camp fire pit.)**  
**-KSSSSHHHHH-**

-Chris- Alright campers go and unpack and meet back at the Mess Hall in one hour to be breathed on your first challenge.

-Paige- Ah excuse me Chris? What are the sleeping arrangements?

-Chris- Boy's get the west cabin. Girls get the east.

-Chef- YOU GOT THAT SOLDIERS NOW MOVE SOLDIERS MOVE! (Everybody ran for their cabins carrying their bags with them and their animals followed.)

-Chris- Hahahah!

-Chef- Chris man what so funny?

-Chris- Dude I think you might wanna look at this. (He showed Chef a mirror and when Chef looked in it his moth had smiley face makeup on it.)

-Chef- What the. Oh those darn kids I'm gonna make them pay.

-Chris- Calm down there Chef you can torture them all you want by making them a disgusting meal.

-Cheff- Fine then in that case I've got a special dish in store for those two hahaha.

-Chris- Yah I know should be interesting and speaking of interesting things. Let's see how our boy campers are doing in there cabin.

Setting 3 The Boy's Cabin.

Zim and Dib where arguing as usual in the boys cabin they looked really ticked.

-Dib- There is no way that I am sleeping near an evil alien monster like you.

-Zim- Well who said I wanted to sleep near a filthy stink creature like you.

-Dib- Well at least I don't go around ruining other people's parties for no apparent reason.

-Zim- Oh yes you do just with your mere big headed presence you ruin EVERYTHING!

-Dib- OH THAT IS IT! (He attacked Zim and they started fighting)

**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**-Zim- **How dare that filthy stink creature attack the all mighty Zim. He shall PAY!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**

**-KSSSSHHHHH-**  
-Dib-**I couldn't take him anymore. He was getting on my last nerves.**  
**-KSSSSHHHHH-**

-Will- (He got in the middle of them and stopped the fighting.) Come on you guys let's not fight remember we all have to sleep in this cabin together for the next three days. So let's try to get along.

-Zim- NEVER! I WILL NEVER GET ALONG WITH THAT DISGUSTING EARTH MONKEY! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY FILTHY HUMAN!

-Dib- Yah Will stand aside.

-Keef- (He was sitting on a top bunk near the fight.) Come on guys Will's right let's not fight. Hey I've got a great idea how about we all hug each other. (He and Meef hugged themselves.)

-Zim and Dib- NEVER!

-Will- Come on you guys this is ridiculous.

-Jess- Yah bros Will's right. When has fighting ever solved anything?

-Will- Ah excuse me bro, but I don't remember ever saying that I needed your help.

-Jess- Chill dude I'm just agreeing with you.

-Will- Well I don't care I can take care of myself.

-Zim- Enough talk Dib stink prepare for some DOOM! (Zim pushed Will aside and attacked Dib.)

-Will- Come on guys don't do this.

-Jess- Yah dudes we need to all just chill.

-Will- Hey you stay out of this.

-Zack- (He came into the cabin with Fang fallowing him.) QUIET! (Everybody stopped fighting and looked at Zack.) That's it I have had enough of you kids. Now listen up since I'm the oldest around here I'll decide on the bunking arrangements and...

-Zim- SILENCE FILTHY HUMAN! Who said I would ever listen to you?

-Zack- (HE GRABBED zIM HAND AND LIFTED HIM HIGH IN THE AIR HOLDING HARD ON HIS HAND) You wanna try saying that again green freak because I still remember who ruined my little sister's party and my dog would love to have a new chew toy.

-Zim- No I'm good. (zack dropped zim and he had to reajust his wig while dib laughed at him.)

-Dib- Hahahaah!

-Zack- Do you find something funny big head?

-Dib- Hey my heads not...

-Zack- It is so important to your future that you don't finish that sentence. O.k. now big head you and the dork can have that bunk. (He pointed to one of the empty bunks.)

-Dib- HEY I ALREADY TOLD YOU MY HEADS NOT BIG!

-Zack- Say that again and see what happens.

-Dib- Fine... (He was getting ready to say it again when Will covered his mouth.)

-Will- No that's o.k. we'll take that bunk right Dib?

-Dib- (He looked at Zack and the dog and Will's worried face) Fine whatever.

-Zack- Alright Green Freak you and your weirdo dog can have that bunk.

-Gir- (He jumped on to the top bunk)WEEHOO BONCY BONCY!

-Zim- GIR GET DOWN FROM THERE!

**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**-Dib-** O.k. am I the only one that think it's weird that his "dog" is not only green, but it talks too. HELLO ALIENS!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**

**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**-Zim-** I am not an alien I am a perfectly normal human worm baby that just happens to know ventriloquism.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**

**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Gir- WEEHOO I LOVE IT HERE! PANCAKE! (He attacked the toilet seat and then Zim came into the Confession Can)  
-Zim- Gir get out of there. (He grabbed Gir.) Like I said it's just ventriloquism.  
-Gir- PIGGIES!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**

-Zack- Alright Freaky and Freakier you can have that bunk. (He said pointing to Keef and Meef who were already in there bunks.)

-Keef- Hey that's no way to talk to others you have to smile. Hey do you want me and my brother to do for you what me and Sophie did for Chef?

-Zack- Do it and you die.

-Meef- O.k. we won't. (He said hiding under his covers.)

-Zack- Alright and finally bro you and I will have this bunk.

-Jess- Cool

-Zack- Good now I'm going to go take a nap and if any of you idiots wakes me up before we have to report to that stupid Mess Hall you will all pay dearly. (He lay down on the bottom bunk.)

-Chris- Sounds like our male campers aren't getting along very well at all which is awesome. Hahaha! Now let's see how our female campers are doing.

Setting 5 The Girls Cabin

Amethyst and Victoria where fighting obviously the girls weren't getting along either.

-Victoria- There is no way that I am going to sleep near an evil alien monster like you. You'll probably experiment on me while I'm sleeping.

-Amethyst- Ah earth to filthy stink creature even if I was an alien, which I'm not, I would never want to experiment on an inferior filthy human like you.

-Victoria- Well at least I don't go around ruining other people parties.

-Amethyst- Oh please get over it already it was just a joke and besides your own brother thought it was funny.

-Victoria- So my brother's an idiot who thinks a lot of uncool thing are cool.

-Amethyst- Whatever it's not like anybody got hurt.

-Victoria- Yes they did.

-Amethyst- Good then my plan was successful.

-Victoria- Oh that is it I'm gonna kill you.

-Amethyst- Bring it on vile earth monkey.

-Paige- (Victoria was about to attack Amethyst but Paige got in the way.) Come on guys let's not fight.

-Gretchen- (She was sitting on one of the bottom bunks.) Yah guys Paige is right and besides since when has fighting ever solved anything.

-Paige- Exactly you guys. So let's try to get along after all you all did bring up very good points. Amethyst the prank was a little mean, but Victoria that doesn't give you the right to want to kill Amethyst.

-Victoria- Why are you defending her Paige she just wants to destroy your planet?

-Paige- No she doesn't Victoria she's my best friend and I don't appreciate you acting like...

-Amethyst- The Dib Stink.

-Victoria- Hey don't you call him that. Dib is the nicest guy in the whole wide world.

-Amethyst- I'll call him whatever I want and he is not the nicest guy in the whole wide world. He's the most disgusting vile ugly stink creature in the whole wide universe.

-Victoria- Oh that is it step aside Paige it's time for me to teach this space freak a lesson.

-Amethyst- Yah get out of my way Paige and let me at her.

-Paige- No!

-Gaz- (Lizzy was going to say something, but Gaz beat her to it.) EVERYBODY QUIET!

-Lizzy- Thank you Gaz.

-Gaz- Whatever. (She went back to playing her game on the bottom bunk that she was sitting on)

-Lizzy- Now listen up everybody since I'm the oldest around here I will decide the sleeping arrangements.

-Amethyst- Ah who die and made you queen?

-Lizzy- I did you got a problem with that freak.

-Amethyst- (She was about to say something then she notice the scary look on Gaz's face. She hid under some covers) No that's o.k. I'm cool.

-Lizzy- O.k. listen up Amethyst you and Paige can have that bunk. (She said pointing at the bed that Amethyst was hiding in.)

-Amethyst- (She came out from under the covers.) Fine, but I get to bottom bunk.

-Paige- Cool.

-Lizzy- Victoria you and your freaky cousin can take that bunk. (She pointed to the bed that Sophie was already sitting on the top bunk of.)

-Victoria- Hey my cousin is not freaky

-Sophie- Hey you guys you wanna see me flip my eye lids. (She did it and it was so gross that it made Amethyst throw up.)

-Lizzy- You were saying. Ok... Now that that's settled Gaz you can have that bunk to yourself and Gretchen you and I will take this one.

-Gaz- Whatever.

-Lizzy- Good now I'm gonna listen to my music and if any of you guys even thinks about bugging me you will seriously regret it. (she went up to the top bunk and took out her music)  
**  
**-Victoria- Hey Gretchen can I talk to you outside for a minute.

-Gretchen- Ah sure Victoria. (She followed Victoria outside and Chloe followed her.)

-Amethyst- (She took out her i-pod docker from inside her suitcase.)

-Paige- Amethyst I really love your i-pod docker.

-Amethyst- Thanks Paige I'm surprised my parents actually packed it.

-Paige- You mean you and your brother didn't get to pack your own stuff.

-Amethyst- No those filthy stink creature trapped me and my brother in that hideous earth bag before we could pack anything or even say no for that matter

-Paige- Oh I'm sorry to hear that Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Me too now if you'll excuse me Paige I just want to unwind with some music. (She put her i-pod in her docker and turned it on.)

-Amethyst's i-pod **- Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her**

Setting 5 outside of the Girl's Cabins.

Gretchen and Victoria were outside the cabin with their dogs talking.

-Gretchen- Look Victoria I'm really sorry I left your party so early but...

-Victoria- Ah-huh that's great Gretchen now listen I don't want you talking to Dib any more.

-Gretchen- Excuse me?

-Victoria- Oh I'm sorry did I not speak clear enough for that tiny brain of yours allow me to try again. I don't want you talking to, looking at, or even being close to Dib anymore.

-Gretchen- O.k. you win. But... Hey wait a minute Victoria why can't I see Dib any more I mean he's my friend too.

-Amethyst i-pod- **She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door**

-Victoria- Oh come on Gretchen we both know that you want Dib to be more than just your friend.

-Gretchen- Well I...

-Victoria- Just as I suspected, but let's face it Gretchen Dib is a cool guy who deserves a popular, smart, and pretty girl like me not an ugly freak like you. (She pushed Gretchen down. Gretchen fell down and Chloe was ticked she wanted to attack Victoria she started growling.) Oh please. (She snapped her finger and Alexes attack Chloe and bit her real hard on the leg.)

-Gretchen- Chloe.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her  
**  
-Victoria- Let that be a lesson to you Gretchen keep that mutt of yours away from me or else, because my dog does not take kindly to people I don't like. Now go back in that Cabin and put on as pretty a face as you can make and act like nothing happened and don't tell anyone about this or else.

-Gretchen- O.k.

-Victoria- Good now see that wasn't so hard was it? Now come on. (The two of them headed back into the cabin)

**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**-Gretchen-** (She was hitting her head.) Stupid Stupid Stupid (She stoped.) I can't believe it Will was right about Victoria and all I did was just stand there and do nothing. (She hit her head again.) Stupid Stupid Stupid**  
-KSSSSHHHHH-

**-KSSSSHHHHH-**  
-Victoria- **I bet you all thought that what I did to Gretchen was mean. Whatever Dib is mine and I'm not gonna let some braced faced, ugly, little, weirdo take him away from me.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**

-Amethyst i-pod- **She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door**

-Paige-(Gretchen and Victoria walked into the Cabin. Gretchen was carrying Chloe and right away Paige noticed that something was up) Huh Gretchen what happened to you and Chloe?

-Gretchen- Well you see Paige...

-Amethyst i-pod- **I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else**

-Gretchen- Ah nothing happen Paige I just tripped and fell on Chloe. (She sat on her bed)

-Paige- (She sat next to her) Oh well why didn't Victoria help you?

-Gretchen- I guess she didn't notice.

-Paige- Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that Gretchen.

-Amethyst' i-pod- **She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...**

-Paige- (Just then Maradith jumped on to Paige's lamp.) Oh hey Maradith good girl. (She started petting her.)

-Gretchen- Oh Paige I love your dog.

-Paige- Thanks Gretchen she's actually both me and my brother's dog.

-Gretchen- Yah your bother is a really nice guy.

-Paige- Sure he is sometimes, now not so much.

-Gretchen- Well I'm sure he has his reasons. (Then Maradith licked the sore on Chloe's paw and Chloe licked her back.) Aww it looks like our dogs really like each other.

-Paige- Yah it sure does.

-Sophie- Hey I've got a great idea you guys. Why don't our dogs have a play date? Yah it will be great just let me get my dog. OH WRATH!

Amethyst P.O.V.

As soon as the crazy stink creature said that the biggest, scariest looking earth beast that I have ever seen came into the room. It was so scary looking and when it looked at me with those big yellow eyes I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing me in the stomach.

The pain was so intense that I held my stomach in pain. And the pain smeed to grow the closer the dog got to me. And of course Paige being the concerned human that she is said "Are you alright Amethyst." She said holding my shoulders and getting inbetween me and the dog.

Of course I was not going to tell her how I was really feeling. For one thing I was most defiantly never going to admit that I was actually scared of a filthy earth beast. Plus I couldn't tell Paige about the dreams. So thinking quickly I said "Yah I'm fine Paige I think I just need some air. I'll see you guys later." I grabbed my i-pod and I was about to leave when I heard the Victoria beast say something that made me so ticked.

"I guess the stupid alien monster is too chicken to hang out with us normal humans."

Oh that was it how dare that filthy human call me earth paltry she shall pay. I was about to attack her when Paige said "Shut up Victoria Amethyst looked really sick I hope she's o.k."  
Paige is so sweet and gullible I sure did do a good job when I choose her as my human friend. She seemed to have everything under control so I left the filthy earth cabin with Kierra fallowing close behind me.

Me and Kierra were now walking throw out the filthy earth camp ground and of course my stomach cramp was only getting worse. And if that wasn't bad enough my hands and head where hurting too.

My head felt like it was going to explode and I could tell that Kierra knew I was not feeling well from the look on my face. I really wanted to talk to her, but I couldn't thanks to this stupid earth show.

Then I heard someone say "Hey piss Amethyst"

I turned to see who it was. It was Dad he obviously wanted to talk to me about something and before I could even say anything he grabbed my hand and started to pull me somewhere. So of course I ask him "Zim where are we going?"

"To the one place where these filthy earth camera can't see us." Dad took us to the communal bathrooms which was a good idea, because there were no cameras around here. I hope.  
Anyway as soon as I was sure the cost was clear I tried to defend myself. "Zim I'm really sorry this is all my fault I should have never let Paige sign that filthy earth contract for me. It's all my fault that your plans are completely ruined..."

Dad covered my mouth and said "Shh Amethyst not so load and what do you mean my plans have not been ruined. I am the almighty Zim and Zim will never be stopped by some stupid earth contest!"

Wow I know dad's plans are flawless, but I just don't see how this is going to work. I mean come on how are we supposed to copy the robotic sharks if we are not there. I just don't see how this could possible ever work and I could tell that Dad knew what I was thinking, because right away he said "Don't worry Amethyst I've already called Mini Moose and told him to continue on with the plan while we're gone."

"Mini Moose are you sure he can handle this Zim?"

"Of course he can Amethyst I did after all make him. Never question my genius Amethyst."

O.k. I know that was dumb of me to question dad, but even after what he just said I am still a little worried. So I said "Well Zim I don't think even your genius is going to get us out of this mess I can't believe that I might be paired with either the Dib stink or the Meef beast this is a fate worse than death."

"Don't worry Amethyst I'm sure you won't be paired with those filthy humans."

"I hope you're right Zim" I was about to say something else, but then me and dad heard the filthy Chris human on the load speaker.

"Attention all campers it is now time for you all to report to the mess hall for breaky and briefing on your first challenge."

"DID HE STUTTER. NOW MOVE SOLDIERS MOVE!" Man that Chef human needs to learn to chill I thought for a minute. I really wanted to tell Dad about the pain, but then Dad said "Come on Amethyst lets go"

"Right Zim" I followed Dad to the mess hall I'll tell him some other time. After all my pain was gone, but something told me that my torture was just being.

-Me- Well that was it I hope you all enjoyed it. Man could things get any worse for my characters? Ah duh Mahahah! Any way first of all it seems that Victoria is not very nice after all I wonder if Dib will ever find out. And speaking of finding out stuff I wonder what is going on with Amethyst. Well of course I know, but you guys surly don't. Mahahah! Wow I sure am evil I bet in some way me and Chris are related. Hahaha! Oh and also I have a new drawing up on my deviart page that ties with this chapter I hope you all enjoy it and this chapter. Don't forget to send me plenty of reviews for both things and until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	15. Pairing of Doom

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim, TDI, TDA, or the song in here I just own all of the newest characters in here. ENJOY! And don't forget that when you see this -KSSSSHHHHH-before and after my charater's lines that means that they're in the Confession Can

Setting 1 the Mess Hall

Everyone was in the mess hall minding their own business well almost everybody. Allow me to explain Victoria was stilling off by herself waiting for Dib. Zack like his sister was sitting alone and that's how he liked it. Jess was sitting by Paige at another table. Lizzy was sitting with Gaz she wanted to be closer to Zack, but he was sending her some I'll kill you vibes. Same thing goes for Gaz, but she was sending her vibes to Keef who was sitting with his brother and Sophie and finally Will was sitting alone looking into a microscope and he had a book near him too. Yep everything was peaceful until Zim and Amethyst walked in with Gir and Kierra following them of course ever body's animals were with them too any way Zim and Amethyst looked really beat up they sat across from Paige and Jess and that is where it all began.

-Paige- Huh Amethyst Zim what happened to you guys?

-Amethyst- Dah Paige the stupid Dib stink happened to us.

-Zim- Uww when I get a hold of that filthy stink creature HE WILL PAY DERELY FOR THIS!

-Jess- Chill dude remember Will said we all have to try and to get along with each other while we're here.

-Zim- AND REMEBER WHAT I SAID FILTHY HUMAN I WILL NEVER GET ALONG WITH THAT DESCUSTING EARTH PIG. I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to sleep tonight.

-Amethyst- Calm down Zim look on the bright side at least we were able to beat the Dib stink up more than he was us.

-Paige- You guys were?

-Zim- Of course we were that filthy human did not stand a chance against our superiority.

-Amethyst- Yep in fact he should be coming in, in three two one.

-Dib- (Just as Amethyst said that Dib walked in and he looked even more beat up then Zim and Amethyst did.)

-Jess- Ah Dude nice. (He and zim gave eachother high fives)

-Victoria- (Dib sat next to her and she instantly gasped at how beat up he was.) Huh Dib what happened to you?

-Dib- Those stupid alien monster happened to me Victoria.

-Victoria- Oh I'm so sorry Dib, I wish I had been there to help you.

-Dib- That's o.k. Victoria I'm used to it nobody ever helps me back at home, but as soul defender of earth I will keep fighting no matter what.

-Victoria- That's the sprit Dib and don't worry next time those stupid alien monster try and attack you I will be there to help you stop them, because remember you're not alone any more.

-Dib- Thanks Victoria I needed that.

**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**-Dib-** Victoria sure is awesome I wish the other kids at my Skool were like her or at least helped me. But, do they, no, instead they call me insane or give me wedges even though I am trying to save them FROM BEING DESTROYED! AND I KNEW THAT ZIM AND AMETHYST WERE UP TO SOMETHING THERE'RE ALWAYS UP TO SOMETHING BECAUSE THERE ALIENS.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**  
**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**-Amethyst- **Uw that Dib human is so mean I mean really really mean you wanna know what he did to me and my brother? Well I'll tell you all me and my brother were doing was just minding our own business heading for the mess hall and then the Dib pig comes out and acquiesce us of doing something evil. Hello paranoid much. So he and my brother got into a big argument and one thing lead to another.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**  
**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**-Zim-** Uw that filthy human is going to pay no one calls Zim evil and gets away with it. Zim not evil he is nice and he loves earth.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**  
-Victoria- Don't worry Dib I'm sure things will get better.

-Dib- I guess so. (Then Dib saw Gretchen and Chloe enter the mess hall. He waved at them.) Hey Gretchen do you and Chloe want to sit with us.

-Gretchen- Ah…hey Will can I sit with you. (She yelled ignoring Dib because she was afraid of Victoria.)

-Will- Sure Gretchen. (He said looking up from his experiment for a minute and then going back to it.)

-Dib- (He watched Gretchen go and sit by Will and he was so confused.) O.k. that was weird. Why do you think Gretchen did that Victoria?

-Victoria- Oh I don't know Dib maybe she just wanted to sit by Will. I mean after all haven't you noticed that she likes him.

-Dib- Yah and I kind of noticed that he likes her too but still.

**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**-Dib-** I wonder what Gretchen's problem is. I mean I can understand if she wants to sit by Will, but she didn't have to ignore me like that. So much for her being nice. Well at least Victoria's still nice.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**  
**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**-Victoria- **So what if I'm lying to Dib. The more I make him hate Gretchen the better chance I have with him. It's what you call a win win and I like to win.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**  
-Will- (Gretchen was signing near him and although he did not mind Gretchen he did need quiet to do his work so he had to ask.) Ah Gretchen why did you want to sit with me. I mean no offence, but I'm kind of busy studying this blood sample?

-Gretchen- Uw Will where did you get it?

-Will- From my Dad's lab.

-Gretchen- Your Dad studies blood?

-Will- No my Dad is a man of science he does not study blood.

-Gretchen- Then why was it in his lab.

-Will- (He signed.) Let me explain you see Gretchen the only reason my family and Dib's family came to the beach in the first place was so that our dad's could fix a machine that some dumb animal broke. And last night I was woken up by a huge explosion. So naturally I go down to investigate and what is my reward I have to help Dad clean up.

**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**-Will-** O.k. I know what you all are thinking, but my dad is not an idiot he is a great scientist he just experiment a bit too dangerously sometimes. Mom says it's genetic, but I don't see it my experiment always work. Well sometimes.  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **

-Will- Anyway while I was cleaning near the broken machine I found a big puddle of blood. So I decided to take some of it with me. You see me, Dib, and Victoria were supposed to go and investigate the lab today, but I don't trust Victoria. I mean she could of hidden the evidence for all I know so I took the sample for myself to study it just incase worst came to worst. But, I'm so confused this blood sample does not seem to match any of the animal DNA records in my book and I've looked at them all.

-Gretchen- Oh well can I see Will.

-Will- Sure. (He pushed the scope over to Gretchen and she looked in.)

**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**-Will-** O.k. now this is really weird normally whenever I talk to girls about science they either think I'm a dork or that there're smarter than me, but with Gretchen I don't know she's really nice.  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **

-Gretchen- Uw man Will this is really gross, but I think I've actually seen something like this before.

-Will- Really where?

-Gretchen- You're gonna think it's silly, but it looks like the blood samples in Dib's alien books.

-Will- HAHAAH! Aliens that's a good one Gretchen. I mean come on logic clearly dictates that the chances of life on other planet is a million to one. HAHAHAH! No this is probably the sample of a new breed of animal not an alien. HAHAH! (He continued to laugh then he noticed the look on Gretchen's face. So he said in a kinder way.) Ah you know Gretchen I didn't mean to make you sad. It's your right as a human being to believe in whatever you want. So I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings.

-Gretchen- No you didn't hurt my feeling Will. I don't believe in aliens either.

-Will- Then why are you so sad?

-Gretchen- Well it's, because (She breasted into tears.) you were right Will Victoria really is evil. She practically threatened to kill me if I even come close to Dib.

-Will- What well come on Gretchen we've got to go tell Dib. (He stood up in anger, but Gretchen grabbed his hand.)

-Gretchen- No Will I'm afraid of Victoria I mean just look at what she had her dog due to poor Chloe. (She held up Chloe and showed Will the hurt paw.)

-Will- (He sat down in concern.) Oh my gosh poor Chloe here I think I have just the thing to help her. You see I always carry bandages in my coat pocket just in case my experiments go wrong. (He took out a band aid and then put it on Chloe's hurt foot.) There good as new. (Then Chloe licked him.) Yep she's defiantly back to normal. (He laughed a little.)

-Gretchen- (She laughed a little too, but still sad.) Thanks Will.  
-Will- No problem Gretchen happy to help. (The two of them signed neither one of them knowing what to say then Will broke the silence.) You know Gretchen the longer you wait to tell Dib the truth the more it's going to hurt him when he finds it out for himself

-Gretchen- I know, but I have never been the best when it comes to being brave maybe you should tell him.

-Will- Don't you think I've tried, but he won't listen to me. Don't you see Gretchen the only person he's ever going to listen to is you?

-Gretchen- Maybe.

-Will- (He signed he was obviously not getting any where so he tried something else.) Look Gretchen Dib will listen to you he likes you. He's just being an idiot right now and if you're scared of Victoria why not tell Dib when she's not around. And don't worry if she does beat you up well you'll always have my medical supplies to help you out.

**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- (He was hitting his head) Stupid stupid stupid Will you are an idiot you are trying to teach a girl confidence and what do you do you offer her medical supplies. STUPID STUPID STUPID!  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **

**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Gretchen- O.k. so maybe Will is not the best motivational speaker, but at least he's trying and he's right I will tell Dib maybe...  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**

-Chef- Alright solders that's enough chit chat grab your tray get your food and then SHUT UP!

-Amethyst- (She and everybody else got in line right away after Chef little outburst and of course Amethyst did not know when to keep her mouth shut) Take pill.

-Chef- WHAT WAS THAT! EXSQUESE ME GREEN GRIL DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY?

-Amethyst- Ah no not really.

-Chef- Good and from now on you will all address me as Master Chef DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?

-Everyone- Yes Sir Master Chef Sir.

-Chef- (He served Zim, Jess, and Paige next. And of course the minute Zim saw the food on his plate he stuck his tough out in disgust and wanted to live up to what he said in the confessional.) Excuse me green boy is there a problem?

-Zim- Ah no sir Master Chef Sir.

-Cheff- Then get going. (Zim ran for his table and then Chef stared at Jess and Paige who had that you need to chill look on their faces along with a disgusted look.) Do you two have something to say?

-Jess and Paige- No sir we're going. (They ran for it.)

-Victoria- (She and Dib were next in line. And Chef served them and Will disgusting food too.) Ah excuse me Chef do you want my help in the kitchen because...

-Chef- Do you have a problem with my cooking kid?

-Victoria- No I just...

-Chef- THEN SHUT UP!

-Dib- Hey don't yell at her she was just trying to help...

-Chef- Excuse me big head do I look like I care?

-Dib- Hey my heads not...

-Will- (He butted to save Dib once again.) Dib don't you think you've said enough.

-Dib- (He looked at Chef's face and since he did not want to get into another fight he said) Fine come on Victoria. (Dib and Victoria sat in their seats as for Will he took his and Gretchen's plate to their table too since Gretchen did not feel like getting up)

-Zack- (Gaz got her food and sat down not really caring that much then it was Zack and Lizzy's turn.) So we meet again weirdo are you ready to pay for the door you broke?

-Chef- No NOW BACK OFF! (He said as he served Zack and Lizzy.)

-Zack- Mmm this looks good for the floor. (He said dropping his food, this of course made Chef very anger he steamed up in anger.)

-Lizzy- Hahaha! That was really funny Zack.

-Zack- I don't remember ever saying that I wanted to hear your opium. (He said walking off leavening Lizzy very confused.)

-Keef- Hi Chef.

-Chef- Oh it's you again I have a special dish for you kid.

-Keef- Aw isn't that nice you see Sophie I told you our methods were working. Chef is being nice after all.

-Cheff- Yah well here's your food kid. (Chef gave Keef this giant green blob that attacked him.)

-Keef- Ahh!

-Sophie- Oh cool I'll have what he's having.

-Chef- I wouldn't have it any other way. (He gave Sophie same thing. But, when her dish attack her she attacked it back and fought just like Izzy would.)

-Sophie- Yeah!

-Meef- (He just looked at his brother and Sophie fight and ran for his life towards Amethyst table.)

-Meef- (He sat down beside Amethyst.) Hey Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Go away Meef I'm trying to ignore the fact that you're here remember.

-Meef- Oh come on Amethyst you're just cranky, because you haven't eaten.

-Amethyst- And I don't plan on it I mean have you seen this food.

-Gir- (He came up and said.) Then can I have your food Little Master.

-Amethyst- Nock yourself out Gir. (She gave him her food and he devoured it and of course everybody stared.) What?

-Meef- Aw Amethyst don't worry I know what you need you need a big hug that will make you feel so much better. (He was about to hug Amethyst, but she went to the other side of Zim for protection.)

-Amethyst- No Meef believe me your hug of doom will only make me feel a hundred times worse.

-Meef- Aw but Amethyst...

-Zim- Look stupid earth pig she said no and...

-Chris- Good morning campers I hope you are all enjoying breaky.

-Jess- Dude can we order pizza? (Chef throws a knife at Jess but he and paige duck and they look really scared.)

-Chris- If there are no more stupid comments it is now time for your first challenge. So finish breaky and then meet me back at the campfire pit.

-Amethyst- Wait we were just at the campfire pit. So wouldn't it of been easier if you had just told us to meet you there earlier.

-Chris- Good question Amethyst...See you guys later.

-Amethyst- Uw that Chris human makes me so mad does he just delight in torturing us?

-Paige- Ah yah he does Amethyst don't you watch tdi.

-Amethyst- No I have better things to do with my time Paige, but you obviously do. So let me ask you something. What do you think he'll make us do for our first challenge?

-Paige- Well he could make us jump off a 1,000 foot high cliff into shark infested water like he did in the first episode of tdi.

-Meef- Did you say Shark? (He said very scared like.)

-Jess- Oh man I love that episode especially the part when Owen made that killer wave and the water went everywhere. Of course that was not as cool as the first episode of tda when the campers went up against this giant robotic monster.

-Meef- Monster. (He fainted in fear.)

-Amethyst- Hahaahh!

-Jess- Alright dudes lets go for it. Woo!

-Paige- Yah Whoo (She said with not as much enthusiasm.)

-Zim and Amethyst- Whatever. (They followed Jess and Paige.)

-Victoria- Come on Dib time's a wasting.

-Dib- Sure thing Victoria I mean it's not like this food was any good any way. (He said as the two of them left and as Dib was heading out the door Chef tried to hit him with a knife too, but he missed.)

-Gretchen- Will come on.

-Will- Hold on Gretchen I'm almost done (He said still looking at his blood sample.)

-Gretchen- But Will.

-Will- Alright I'm coming. I guess I can always study this later. (He said putting his stuff up and going after Gretchen. Then everybody else followed ready for whatever Chris had in store for them.)

Setting 2 The Bonfire Pit

Everybody was at the bonfire pit they were all sitting on the stumps. The pit looked like it normally did well not completely there was a spinning machine you know like at Disney world and four archery target things set up.

-Chris- O.k. Campers are you all ready for your first challenge?

-Jess and Paige- Yah bring it on.

-Chris- Good then first I'm gonna need the eight of you that actually signed up for this show to stand up. (They all did as they were told.) Now girls separate from the guys. (They all separated from each other all in a line facing each other.) Take a look girls one of these lucky guys is going to be your partner for the next three days and this challenge will determine who he will be and you cannot switch partners E.V.E.R (Amethyst looked at the person across from her and it just happened to be Meef of course and he waved at her and of course she looked away from him in disgust.)

-Chris- Alright girl campers now that you've seen your choices it's time for you to come up and get your cupid wing and bow and arrow set. (He said pointing to the supplies.)

-Amethyst- (She rushed up and grabbed her set obviously really excited about something.) Oh cool Chris can I shoot the Dib stink silly with my arrows?

-Chris- Uww I wouldn't do that if I were you Amethyst, because whoever you hit with your arrow that lucky guy will be your partner F.O.R.E.V.E.R.

-Amethyst- Say what?

-Chris- Yes it's the first ever camp Wawanakwa cupid blind archery spinning tournament. Girl campers will be blind folded then spun around in our state of the art spinning machine then they will shoot their arrows until they hit one of the blind folded guys and whoever they hit with their arrow that will be their partner and there will be no switching partners and no exceptions E.V.E.R. And Amethyst since you volunteer you get to go first.

-Amethyst- Wait I did not volunteer and there is no way I am wearing these stupid wings.

-Chris- Oh Chef why don't you help our camper out.

-Amethyst- (Chef put her wing and blind fold on and of course she did not enjoy it one little bit.) Ah what are you doing I said no you filthy human? (When Chef was done Amethyst had these cute little fairy wings on and she was blind folded) This is so degrading.

-Dib- Hahahaha!

-Chris- O.k. does anyone else want Chef's help getting ready before we start. (Everyone looked at Chef and right away they all said.)

-All- No that's alright. (They all ran up and grabbed their gear from were Chris was standing the girls got their bow and arrows and cupid wing and the boys got there blind folds.)  
-Paige- (She and the other girls were putting on their wings.) I'm suspired that these aren't real arrows.

-Chris- Yah I wanted to use real arrows, but the lawyers wouldn't let me. Anyway girl campers take a seat until your turn comes and boys get in front of one of the target areas. (They all did as they were told.) Alright Amethyst are you ready.

-Amethyst- No!

-Chris- Then let's get started. (He pushed Amethyst into the Machine and then pushed a hand held button that he had and the machine began to spine her.)

-Random Music- **Stupid Cupid  
You're a real mean guy  
I'd like to clip your wings  
So you can't fly  
I am in love and it's a crying shame  
And I know that you're the one to blame  
Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me  
**  
**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**-Amethyst-** O.k. while I was being spun like crazy There were three things going throw my mind one I HATE CHRIS! Two I'm very dizzy and three if I get paired with Meef or Dib I am going to scream so load in here. DO YOU HEAR ME CHRIS THIS CONFESSION CAN WILL PAY IF I GET PAIRED WITH EITHER ON OF THEM!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**  
**  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**-Meef- **Please please let me get paired with Amethyst. Please PLEASE PLEASE!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**

-Chris- (He pushed the button again and the machine stopped and Amethyst looked really sick and dizzy.) And shoot. (Amethyst shot her first arrow and it hit a bear the bear growled at Sophie since she was close to him, but she growled back and chased it all over the camp. Izzy would be proud.) O.k. let me refries that AMETHYST SHOOT AN ACTUAL CONTESTANT. (He said into his megaphone so Amethyst shoat again and this time hit one of the boys in the head) And we have a winner congratulation Amethyst your partner is... (Amethyst and the boy removed there blind folds to see the look on each other faces) MEEF!

-Meef- YES!

-Amethyst- NOOO!  
**  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**-Meef-** Oh thank you thank you. WOOHOO LIFE IS WORTH LIVING AGAIN!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**

**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**-Amethyst-** NOOO!(She hit her head with her bow) WHY WHY WHY! UW CHRIS IS SO LUCKY THAT I DON'T HAVE THAT VERY STORG LUNGS! WHY WHY WHY!  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **

-Meef- (He ran up and hugged Amethyst.) Isn't this just the greatest thing in the whole wide world Amethyst we're partners for the next three day? WOO!

-Amethyst- No it's not Meef now let go of me. (She shoved him off of her and pleaded to Chris.) Please Chris can I please switch partners please?

-Chris- Sorry Amethyst I said no switching E.V.E.R

-Amethyst- Jerk

-Chris- THANKS. (He said into his megaphone and of course the massive sound pushed Amethyst back over to Meef.) O.k. Amethyst and Meef you two will now be officially forever know as the Perfect Piggies. (He said passing a Piggy flag to Amethyst.)

-Gir- Yeah Little Masters a piggy. (He started chasing her.)

-Amethyst- (She ran for it.) Ah! No Gir leave me allow Kierra do something. (Kierra grabbed the flag from Amethyst and used it on Gir like a matador and made Gir hit a tree Olay.) Shoo thanks Kierra. (Everyone was starting at Amethyst and Dib was pointing like he normally does.) What my cat went to camp with me and we learned how to be Matadors.

-Chris- O.k. ah Victoria you're up next.

-Victoria- (She stud up.) Fine let's get this over with. Wish me luck Dib.

-Dib- Good luck Victoria. (He said as Victoria put on her blind fold and got into the Machine.)

-Chris- Ready and here we go. (The spinning began)

-Random Music- **I can't do my homework  
And I can't think straight  
I meet him every morning  
At 'bout half-past eight  
I'm acting like a lovesick fool  
You've even got me carrying his books to school  
Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me  
**  
-Chris- (The Machine stopped and Victoria did the same thing as Amethyst she looked really Dizzy, but she still kept her wits up.) And shoot. (She shot and right away she hit the wall of one of the boys target areas and then the arrow bounced off and hit the boy in the back.) And we have a winner Victoria you are now forever paired with... (She and the boy took off their blind folds) DIB!

-Victoria- (She ran up and hugged Dib.) Woo I did it Dib. Isn't this great the two of us are partners? Woo!

-Dib- Yah Woo it's great Victoria, (he said as he toook the arror off his butt)

-Victoria- Oh I'm sorry about that Dib. (She said blowing him a kiss and sounding very flirtations.) I guess I amid too high.

-Amethyst- Hey Victoria I'm suspired you missed Dib's head. After all even if you were blind folded it was a very easy target.

-Victoria- Shut up alien scum at least I got paired with someone l like. (The two of them glared at each other.)

-Chris- Alright campers that's enough, Victoria you and Dib will now be forever know as the Nutty Mooses. (He threw a flag at Dib.)

-Dib- Oh no anything, but mooses.

-Victoria- What' wrong Dib mooses are cool.

-Dib- Yah well let just say I have issues with Mooses Victoria. he said thinking of the room with a moose in his head)

-Chris- Alright Gretchen since you and Paige are last you two get to be spun together. So let's get going.

-Paige- Ah sure. (She gulped.)

-Gretchen – Yah why not. (They both got into the machine not very confident.)

-Chris- And Spine. (They were spun.)

-Random Music**- You mixed me up for good  
Right from the very start  
Hey, go play Robin Hood  
With somebody else's heart **

-Chris- (The machine stopped and the girls were very Dizzy. And shoot. (Gretchen shoots hers and it hit her poor Partner right in the face.) And it looks like we have our winner... (Gretchen removed her blind fold to look.)

-Will- (The arrow hit him in the face and he ran all over the place.) Ahhh! Get it off of me get it off of me.

-Random Music- **You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
And I don't feature what your puttin' down  
Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
The thing that bothers me is  
That I like it fine  
Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me**

-Gretchen- (She ran up to Will.) Oh my gosh Will. I'm so sorry here let me help you. (She took off the arrow, but Will's glasses and blind fold came off with the arrow.)

-Will- Thanks Gretchen. Wait a minute where are my glasses, (He ran around screaming again.) Where are my glasses I can't see a thing without them. Ahh!

-Gretchen- Wait Will I've got your...uw... (Poor Will he just hit a tree)

-Chris- Uww WICKED FINISH WILL! (He said into his megaphone.) O.k. Paige I guess that means that you and Jess are partners.

-Paige- (she was still recovering from the spinning so she did not really hear what Chris said so she just assumed what he said.) What you want me to shoot o.k. (She shoat girs suck monkey out of his hand at at a duck. Which took it for himself.)

-Random music- **You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
And I don't feature what your puttin' down  
Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
The thing that bothers me is  
That I like it fine**

-Chris- No Paige I said...

-Paige- O.k. I'll shoot again. (This time she shot the duck and gir got his suck monkey back in the prossess.)

-Random music**- Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me  
Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me**

-Paige- Oh did I just hit a duck no worries this time I'll hit him for sure.

-Chris- (She was aiming at Chris.) No Paige not the face. (Paige still did not hear and so she shot her arrow, but instead of hitting Chris Jess coat the arrow before it could hit him.)

-Jess- Hey Pineapple Princess I think you may want to take off your blind fold.

-Random Music- **Stupid Cupid Stupid Cupid Stupid Cupid Stupid Cupid Stupid Cupid Stupid Cupid Stupid Cupid Stupid Cupid**

-Paige- (This time she heard exactly what the person who was talking to her said and she was so embarrassed she waved at everyone in a embarrassed innocent way.) Woops sorry everyone. I don't do well with dizziness.

-Jess- Aw it's cool Pineapple Princess the important thing is that were paired together.

-Paige- Thanks Jess.

-Chris- (The camera focused into Paige and Jess.) O.k. that's enough let's get back to me. (It went back to Chris.) Cool Now Paige and Jess your team name is the MARY MONKEYS.

-Chris- AND WILL AND GRETCHEN YOUR TEAM NAME IS THE COURAGEOUS HAMSTERS. (He said passing them a flag.)

-Zack- Hahaha! Those two looser courageous I don't know who is lamer the dork or the braced faced weirdo.

-Will- Hey lay off Zack. Gretchen is not a brace face weirdo she's...

-Zack- What was that dork did you just say something to me?

-Will- Ah no not really

-Zack- Good see just as I told you a spineless wimp.

-Chris- Alright campers now that you have your partners it is time for your first official challenge and whoever wins this challenge will be one step closer to wining our mystery grand prize. So follow me.

-Victoria- Come on Dib lets go.

-Gretchen- Here Will let me help you up. (She helped Will up.)

-Will- Thanks Gretchen.

-Gretchen- Oh no problem Will and by the way here are your glasses.

-Will- Thanks Gretchen. Man I guess I really acted like a big dumb idiot back there huh.

-Gretchen- No you're not an idiot Will. I would have done the same thing you know if I had glasses. (she laughed awkwardly.) Thanks for stinking up for my like that by the way Will.

-Will- Sure thing Gretchen now let's go. I mean how hard could the next challenge be?

-Gretchen- Right lets go. (They went on.)

-Jess- Come on Pineapple Princess time a wasting.

-Paige- Yah this should be easy I mean compared to all the other tdi and tda challenges that one wasn't that hard. I just hope I don't make too much of a fool of myself again.

-Jess- Oh don't worry about it Pineapple Princess you won't. Now let's go. (The other Campers followed Jess and Paige.)

-Meef- Oh Amethyst this is just the best thing in the world being paired with you. I mean it with you by my side I know I can do anything. YEAH! (He said hugging her some more.)

-Amethyst- (She shoved him off of her.) Ah yah that's great Meef now listen up here are the rules of our partnership one no more hugging and two you must stay 10 feet away from me at all times. Got it.

-Meef- Oh Amethyst don't talk like that you know you like me and won't you need my help for the next challenge.

-Amethyst- First of all Meef I don't like you and second of all we may be partners, but that does not mean I need your help, because the next challenge is probably going to be as easy as one two three.

Setting 3 Next Challenge.

They were all at the gorge were Owen and Gwen where in the last episode of tdi. And there were piranhas at the bottom.

-Everyone- Oh shoot.

-Me- Hahaha! Well that was it everyone I hoped you all liked it and my first challenge. Let me just tell you that the challenges are only going to get worse for my characters, because I have the power. MAHAHAH! Anyway four new drawings of mine that tie to this episode are on my deviart page I hope you all like them and review them just like you must all review this story I mean it and until next time I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	16. The Sing off of Doom

-Me- What's up dudes I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and I don't own TDA, TDI, Invader Zim, or the many songs in here I just own all of the newest characters in here. ENJOY AND PIECE OUT BROS!

Setting 1 Back at the Gorge

Everybody was still at the gorge worried about what there next challenge would be.

-Chris- Alright campers your next challenge is a sing off.

-Amethyst- Oh cool I'm great at singing.

-Paige- Me too Amethyst, but Chris if we're just going to be singing how come we're over looking this incredibly high gorge? (She said obviously very scared of the height situation.)

-Chris- Oh yah I'll get to that later and don't interrupt me E.V.E.R. Any way campers come up and pick a card out of the hat to determine which song from which movie you will be singing. (He said as he took out a hat with cards in it then everybody came up and chose a card.)

-Gretchen- Look Will we got Sixteen Going on Seventeen. Oh I love the Sound of Music what about you Will?

-Will- Ah it's o.k. my mom did make me watch it one time, because she's into the whole musical thing. Personally I would rather see a good science flick any day, but at least I actually know that song.

-Paige- Look Jess we got Can You Feel The Love Tonight from Lion King Yeah!

-Jess- Ah sweet dude I love that movie especially the part when Simba saw Nala after so many years.

-Paige- Aw that part was so romantic even though she pounded the heck out of him. (they both laugh)

-Victoria- Look Dib we got What I like about you from Shrek 2. Hey that's kind of like us isn't it Dib.

-Dib- Yah (he gulped) it sure is Victoria.

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Dib- O.k. I know it's so obvious that I have a crush on Victoria, but can you blame me. I mean come on she's smart, nice, beautiful, and she has not said my head is big even once. Not that it is, but still what more could a guy want.**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Victoria- Of course I really do have a crush on Dib. I mean just because I hate Gretchen with every fiber of my being doesn't mean that I don't really like Dib. And how could I not I mean he's cute smart he's always caring of others and the fact that he has a hudge monster crush on me works perfectly with my plan.**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Meef- Look Amethyst we got Looking Through Your Eyes from Quest for Camelot. Oh isn't that just the most wonderful thing in the whole world Amethyst? We get to sing another wonderful romantic song together. (He said getting close to Amethyst and she not enjoying it one little bit.)

-Amethyst- Ah-huh yah that's great Meef now remember the terms of our partnership? I said you have to stay at least ten feet away from me. This is not ten feet. (She said pushing him away grabbign him like gwen with cody.)

-Chris- Uw I don't think you're going to like the next challenge Amethyst, because you have to be hand cuffed to your partner. (He said holding up hand cuffs.)

-Amethyst- I have to what? (she let go of jmeef in disgust)

-Chris- Yes it's the first ever Camp Wawanakwa Balance Beam Hand Cuff Sing Off. Contestants will stand on the balance beams over this 100 foot high gorge. While they are on the gorge they will be hand cuffed to their partner (As Chris was explaining Chef was hand cuffing the teams.) and they must stay on the balance beam until their song is done and let's not forget the surprises that await them. Hahaha! Also the only way that you can free yourself from your partner is with the wimp key. (He said holding up a key and Amethyst looked like she really wanted that key then he hid it behind his back again.) Too bad I'm not going to give it to you until after the challenge. Hahaha!

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Amethyst- I really hate Chris he has officially made my humans I hate list. Right up there with the Dib stink, the Meef beast, and the Earth Pig Keef. (She groaned in anger.)**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Meef- Oh Amethyst I am so happy I mean first I was really happy to be paired with you, but now that we're hand cuffed together my life could not be any better and I bet you feel the same way.

-Amethyst- No I don't Meef in fact things could not possibly get any worse.

-Chris- Oh, but they can Amethyst did I forget to mention that for the rest of this challenge you all have to wear silly hats?(he said putting on a cowboy hat maybe)

-Amethyst- Yes you may have neglected to mention that horrible fait.

-Chris- Well now I am. So let's get started. (As he said that Chef pushed a box full of hat towards Chris.)

-Amethyst- Wait Chris why do we have to wear stupid earth hats? I mean it's just so dumb.

-Chris- Because, I said so and I'm your host Chris Maclean. And, because while you're out on the balance beam your competition will be allowed to throw these rotten tomatoes at you (He said as Chef pushed some gross looking tomatoes up in a cart.) if they knock your hats off you're out. (hwe said nocking chef's hat off whicth a tomato he looked angry.) If they knock you off then you are out and you'll have a very painful swim, because we have stocked the water with man eating piranhas that we have not feed in weeks. But, don't worry if you do fall in you can climb back up by using our rope latter which we're pretty sure is 100% safe. (He said and by the way if you look at the rope latter you can see that it is defiantly not 100% safe.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Amethyst- (She groaned very loudly obviously very anger.) O.k. note to self never ever ever say "things could not possibly get any worse", because they so can especially when stupid Chris is holding your fate in his filthy human hands. **_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Chris- Alright Courageous Hamster since you guys got Sound of Music you get to wear these note top hats. (He said passing Will and Gretchen some top hats with notes all over them.)

-Will- Ah Chris aren't these hats a tad, oh I don't know, too easy to knock off?

-Chris- Maybe. Alright Mary Monkeys since you guys got Lion King you get to wear these little lion ears. (He said passing Paige and Jess their ears)

-Jess- Ah sweet digging the killer design dude. (He said putting on his hat.)

-Paige- Yah they sure are cool, but...(She was trying to put her on, but she was having problems.)

-Jess- Oh here Pineapple Princess let me help you.

-Paige- No, Wait Jess it's o.k. I can just put my hair down. (She said taking her black hair things out and when she did this she looked so beautiful with her hair down it was amazing and Jess was in aw as she put the hat on) Ah Jess is something wrong.

-Jess- What a no i'm fine it's cool.

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Jess- Ok I know i alway call her pineapple princess but dudes when she took down her hair she looked incredible like a Pineapple Goodess**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Chris- Alright Perfect Piggyes since you guys got Quest for Camelot you get to wear these red dragon hats. (He passed these cute red dragon hats to Meef and Amethyst. Meef put his hat on right away just as happy as can be. Amethyst on the other hand looked at it with disgust.)

-Meef- Aw look Amethyst don't you think that these hats are just about the cutest things in the whole wide world?

-Amethyst- No I don't Meef there even more degrading then those stupid earth cupid wings and I'm not wearing them.

-Chris- Do you want Chef's help again Amethyst.

-Amethyst- (She looked at Chef and remembered how horrible it was to have his "help" last time so she said.) Ah no that's o.k. I'll put it on. (She put the hat on.) This is so not funny.

-Dib- Speak for yourself alien scum. Hahaha! (He and Victoria where both laughing up a storm e wwas actually laughign on the ground.)

-Chris- And finally Nutty Mooses since you guys got Shrek you get to wear these Shrek ears. (He throw the Shrek ear headbands at Victoria and Dib.)

-Dib and Victoria- What? Oh man this is so stupid!

-Amethyst- Hahaha! And you guys were making fun of my stupid hat. Hahaha!

-Zim- Hahaha! Yah now who looks like an alien earth pigs?

-Dib- Still you guys.

-Amethyst- Well you're just mad, because you know that I'm gonna beat you and your stupid girlfriend.

-Victoria- Ha not in this life time alien scum. And, I'm not stupid you and your so called brother on the other hand. Yah you guys are defiantly stupid.

-Zim- Hey we're not stupid you are earth smell and you're going down...

-Chris- (He spoke into his megaphone.) ALRIGHT CAMPERS THAT'S ENOUGH... (He looked at his watch.) I have a pedicure at 6:00. So let's get started. COURAGE HAMSTERS YOU'RE UP FIRST! (He said back into his megaphone.)

-Will- (He and Gretchen were looking over the gorge obviously very scared.) Ah Chris I've examined this rope latter and I can tell you right now that it is defiantly 100% unsafe.

-Zack- Aww what's a matter dork you too scared? Hey Chris maybe you should change these two loosers' team name from the Courageous Hamsters to the Spineless Chickens.

-Will- For your information Zack chickens do have spines and...

-Zack- Ah excuse me dork did you just call me stupid?

-Will- Ah no not really. He said hiding behidn Gretchen)

-Zack- Good, See just as I told you spineless weakling chickens.

-Will- Uw that's it I'll show you spineless weakling chicken. Come on Gretchen. See what you have to say about this Zack. (He said as he pulled Gretchen out on to the balance beam.)

-Zack- I only have two things to say one you're still going down and two don't look down. Hahaha! (Right when Zack said that Will looked down and man was he scared he used his inhalor he was tht scared.)

-Chris- Alright campers let's get starter. Oh and remember no talking or else you are out and sing.

-Will- **You wait, little girl, on an empty stage**  
**For fate to turn the light on**  
**Your life, little girl, is an empty page**  
**That men will want to write on**

-Gretchen- **To write on **(Everbody's mouth opened wide when they heard how good Gretchen and Will could sing and of course Zack kept trying to hit Will with tomatoes but he kept dodgeing them.)

-Will- **You are sixteen going on seventeen**  
**Baby, it's time to think**  
**Better beware, be canny and careful**  
**Baby, you're on the brink**  
**You are sixteen going on seventeen**  
**Fellows will fall in line**  
**Eager young lads and rogues and cads**  
**Will offer you food and wine**  
**Totally unprepared are you**  
**To face a world of men**  
**Timid and shy and scared are you**  
**Of things beyond your ken**  
**You need someone older and wiser**  
**Telling you what to do**  
**I am seventeen going on eighteen**  
**I'll take care of you**

-Gretchen- **I am sixteen going on seventeen**  
**I know that I'm naive**  
**Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet**  
**And willingly I believe**

-Dib- Wow who knew that Gretchen and Will could sing so well?

-Victoria- Yah they're doing a great job. GO YOU GUYS! And Zack quit throw tomatoes at Will and Gretchen they could seriously die.

-Zack- That's the point sis now shut up. (He said continuing to throw.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Victoria- Cheering for those two dorks was the last thing I wanted to do, but I really was shocked at how good Gretchen could sing. I guess she has to have something good going for her since everything else about her is disgusting. But, I was not worried after all I did have an ace up my sleeve. (She said taking out some candy.)**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Gretchen- I could not believe how well me and Will were doing. I guess all of those singing and voice lessons I took to learn how to cope with my braces really played off. We may actually win this.**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Zack- I want to know how that stupid dork is able to dodge my throws every single stupid time. I swear if he does not fall to his death I'm going to kill him for making a fool out of me.**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Will- Hahaha! Mom if you're watching this I'm so sorry for all the times I said it was stupid for me to learn how to dance and to be in the chorus with my sister, because now not only do I get to see the look on Zack's face, but me and Gretchen might actually win this. I just wish that stupid Victoria would quit rooting for us. Man she really is good at acting.**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Chris- Come on Campers don't let Zack have all the fun you're supposed to throw tomatoes at these guys.

-Victoria- Why would we want to do that Chris I mean after all they are our friends?

-Sophie- (She had a tomato in her hand.) Yah and besides it's a waste of good tomatoes. I love tomatoes, because they make ketchup and ketchup is the color of mortar. And they also go great on candy. (She said taking out some candy from her pocket. Oh no dead.)

-Victoria- Huh Sophie where did you get that candy?

-Jess- Everybody hit the deck. (But, it was too late. Sophie ate the candy and went on an insane sugar rush. She went all over the place in an out of control spin and worst of all she grabbed some tomatoes and throw them everywhere and at everyone by accident of course but hey she could not control herself.)

-Paige- (She was trying to cover her head from the tomato storm.) I guess this is what you meant by your cousin's insane candy rush.

-Jess- (He was doing the same.) Yah. (He pulled Paige down.) Look out. (More tomatoes went flying.)

-Victoria- (During all of the chaos Victoria throw a tomato at Gretchen that sent her and Will falling into the piranhas. Oh that's gotta hurt.) Jess do something you brought the antidote right?

-Jess- Yah I did I almost forgot. Hey Sophie look at what I've got. (He said pulling out a candy cane.)

-Sophie- Candy Cane!

-Paige- Wait Jess what are you doing that won't solve anything? (But, it was too late Sophie talked them for the candy cane.) Ahh!

-Sophie- Yah candy cane. (She said with the candy cane in her hand then she ate it.) Uw salary I hate salary gross. (Yep it was just painted salary and Sophie went back to normal well Sophie normal.) Where am I? What happened?

-Victoria- Sophie you silly girl (She said grabbing her cousin and taking her off of her brother and Paige.) you went on another crazy sugar rush.

-Sophie- I did? Oh woops. Sorry everyone.

-Chris- (He and Chef were hiding behind this big umbrella and he lowered it down.) Shoo boy am I ever glad I brought an umbrella.

-Victoria- Well I'm glad that's over with. Wait a minute where's Gretchen and Will. Huh they must of fallen come on Dib we've got to go help them. (She and Dib ran to help Will and Gretchen.) Here you guys let us help you up. (She said putting her hand out to where Will and Gretchen could reach it.)

-Will- (He smacked her hand out of the way.) No thanks Victoria we don't need any help from the likes of you. (He said as he and Gretchen got up.)

-Victoria- What are you talking about Will?

-Will- Oh don't play dumb I saw you and you know that you were the one who threw the tomato at Gretchen that sent me and her to our doom.

-Victoria- Huh Will I can't believe you would say that. I mean I can understand if you're mad at me, because my cousin knock you off the balance beam but it wasn't her fault.

-Will- Of course it wasn't her fault, because she didn't do it you did. Just admit it already.

-Dib- Hey cut it out Will. If she says she didn't do it then she didn't do it. And besides why would she rush all the way over here to help you guys if she did do it?

-Will- Because she is trying to trick you Dib. Don't you see that she's evil? Come on Gretchen tell him what she did to you...

-Gretchen- Well I...

-Dib- Oh don't even try to bring Gretchen into this Will the only person who's evil around here is you and the alien monsters behind me, but that's beside the point. The point is that you're being a real jerk.

-Will- Oh I'm being a jerk look who's talking you delusional jerk.

-Chris- ALRIGHT CAMPERS THAT ENOUGH COURAGEOUS HAMSTERS YOU GUYS ARE OUT MARY MONKEYS YOU GUYS ARE UP NEXT! (He said into his megaphone.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Dib- Stupid Will he's acting even jerker then Zim and Amethyst and they're supposed to be mine and the earth's mortal enemy and the guy who is supposed to be my only none annoying friend is acting like a complete JERK! I mean come on HAS THE WHOLE WORLD GONE INSANE!**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Victoria- My plan worked perfectly it's just too bad that Will saw me. Oh well Dib still does not believe him so I've got this thing in the bag. Hahaha!**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Gretchen- Oh I hope Will is not too mad at me. After all I was the one that lost her balance when Victoria threw that tomato at us and I was the one who did not tell Dib the truth. Oh I wish I wasn't so weak.**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Will- I did not think it was possible, but Dib actually became stupider then the last time I was in here. I mean come on did he not even see the tomato juice on Victoria's hands? What an idiot.**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Paige- (She looked down into the gorge obviously very scared.) Ah Chris I have this huge mega huge fear of heights so do I have to do this?

-Jess- Chill Pineapple Princess I'll be right there with you we can totally do this.

-Paige- Yah we can. (She looked down again and then freaked.) Oh no Jess I can't it's just too high. I just know I'm gonna fall and die.

-Jess- Hey don't think like that Pineapple Princess I swear I will never let that happen and don't worry no one has a grudge against us so they won't throw tomatoes at us and as for the height thing don't worry about it just focus on me. I've got your back babe.

-Paige- Alright let's do this.

-Jess- Well alright then that's the sprit. (The two of them walked out into the balance beam.)

-Chris- O.k. Campers and sing. (Jess and Paige began singing very well I might add, but no one would throw a tomato at them.)

**-Paige and Jess- Can you feel the love tonight?**  
**The peace the evening brings**  
**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**  
**With all its living things**

**-Jess- So many things to tell her**  
**But how to make her see**  
**The truth about my past? Impossible!**  
**She'd turn away from me**

**-Paigee- He's holding back, he's hiding**  
**But what, I can't decide**  
**Why won't he be the king I know he is**  
**The king I see inside?**

-Chris- O.k. guys this is ridiculous seriously our interns did not spend weeks looking for rotten tomatoes for them to just go to waste. In other words throw them. Come on what's a matter with you guys?

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Amethyst- Why would I want to throw a tomato at Paige. I like her and besides I was saving all of my tomato based fury for the Dib stink's turn.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- Even though I have big issues with Will right now. I did not feel like sending his little sister to her death. Now Amethyst on the other hand I have no problem with that. Not at all.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Victoria- Will is a dork and his sister is really delusional when it comes to Zim and Amethyst true identity, but still I did not feel like throwing a tomato at them. Beside she is attached to my little brother and I love him.**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Will- I would have loved to of thrown a tomato at Jess. His stupid surfer boy attitude is getting on my last nerves, but I knew that if I hurt Paige I would never hear the end of it from my mom and beside Paige was still family. Stupid family, but family none the less.**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Chris- Alright if you guys won't corporate then I guess I'll have to take things up a notch. After all I did promise surprises. (He took out a water gun full of tomatoe juice and fired it at paige)

-Paige- Ah. (She lost her balance and her and Jess fell.) Ahh!

-Jess- (Paige was as scared as can be, but Jess thought quickly and grabbed her. Then he took out a whip and used it to grab onto a branch and swing them to the latter saving their lives. So cool)

-Chris- Wicked save Jess.

-Will- Oh my gosh sis are you alright? (He said as he and Gretchen ran up to Paige and tried to help her.)

-Dib- (He and Victoria ran up to help them too.) Here Jess give me your hand. (Then Dib and Will saw each other so they turned their backs away from each other obviously still mad.)

-Jess- Ah dudes we're kind of hanging by a thread here do you think you guys could work out your differences later please?

-Victoria- Don't worry bro I've got you. (She grabbed his hand.)

-Gretchen- Here Paige let me help you up. (She and Victoria helped Jess and Paige up to safety)

-Paige- Thanks you guys. Oh Jess you saved my life. (She gave him a big kiss on the lips.)

-Jess- Woohoo Yah you rock Babe!

-Will- What? (He fainted from shock.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Will- (He was using his inhaler again.) O.k. that was just so wrong I can't believe my sister just kissed that guy. I mean does she really want me to go INSANE!**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Chris- Alright Nutty Mooses it's your turn next.

-Victoria- Cool come on Dib lets go for it.

-Dib- Yah (He gulped obviously a little scared.) let's do this.

-Zim- Hey Dib I hope the filthy earth fish are in the mood for big headed humanoid, because that's what's on their menu.

-Amethyst- Hahaha! Good one Zim and let's not forget his stupid girl friend. I bet the piranhas will just love eating her.

-Victoria- We'll see who the piranhas eat when it's your turn alien scum.

-Dib- Yah and Amethyst I hope you don't make the piranhas sick for their sake.

-Amethyst- Oh quit talking nonsense big headed freak.

-Victoria- Oh that is it come on Dib lets show this space girl what we're made of.

-Dib- Yah she's going down. (The two of them went out on to the balance beam.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Amethyst- I was so excited. I mean seriously I had been waiting to send the Dib stink to his death ever since the first day I met him. Hahaha!**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Zim- Enjoy your Tomato Based Doom filthy human. Mahahah!**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Dib- I can't wait till Amethyst's turn she is going down. I only wish that Zim was attached to her instead of Meef. Oh well beggars can't be choosers.**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Chris- Alright campers and sing. (They started sing and Zim and Amethyst started throwing.)

-Victoria-**Hey... uh uh huh**  
**What I like about you**  
**You hold me tight**  
**Tell me I'm the only one wanna come over tonight**  
**Keep on whispering in my ear**  
**Tell me all the things that I wanna hear**  
**Cuzit's true that's what I like about you**

-Chris- (When he saw someone actually following his sick rules he said.) Finally

-Dib- **What I like about you**  
**You really know how to dance**  
**When you go up, down jump around**  
**Talk about true romance**  
**Keep on whispering in my ear**  
**Tell me all the things that I wanna hear**  
**Cuzit's true that's what I like about you**

-Amethyst- (She threw another tomato.) Yes I got him right on his filthy human head not that it was that hard of a target. You're next bro.

-Zim- (He tried to throw a tomato, but it slipped out of his hand.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Dib- Hahaha! It took ever once of will power I had not to laugh at Zim. I mean did you see how pathetic he was. Hahaha!**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Zim- Uww that Dib monkey will pay for laughing at the almighty Zim and it was not my fault that I dropped that stupid earth fruit vegetable thing. Uww Dib is going to pay. **_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Zim- (He took out this machine that looked like a base ball launcher thing and used it to launch tomatoes at Dib and Victoria.)

-Dib- Ahh! Wait a minute Chris can he do that? I mean come on there has to be a rule against using whatever that thing is.

-Chris- No sorry Dib there's no rule against it. However there is a rule against talking. So you guys are out.

-Victoria and Dib- What?

-Amethyst- You heard him stupid humans now face your DOOM! Mahahahah! (She said pushing a button to continue the firing of the tomatoes that sent Victoria and Dib falling into the piranhas maybe change machien loook at action for ideas.)

-Dib and Victoria- Ahh! (They fell down into the pit and then swam over to the latter as fast as they could and climbed back up it equally as fast.)

-Victoria- (The two of them were up and boy were they mad) That was so uncalled for alien scum.

-Dib- Yah you two already won by cheating.

-Amethyst- Oh please filthy humans didn't you here Chris there were no rules against it.

-Zim- Yah not that we needed to cheat to beat you two losers.

-Dib- Oh that is it. You are so...(he pointed at them but then he noticed the parana on his hand and started screaming.) Ahh!

-Zim and Amethyst- Hahaha! (They laughed at Dib's pain.)

-Victoria- Don't worry Dib I've got it. (She tried to get the piranha off Dib's butt it bit her instead) Ow! (She flicked it off of her hand and then sucked on her hurt hand.)

-Zim and Amethyst- Hahaha! You two really do deserve each other Hahaha!

-Dib- Oh that is it. (He wanted to tackle them, but Victoria stopped him.

-Victoria- No wait Dib remember it's Amethyst turn next so save all of your anger for your tomato throwing skills.

-Dib- You're right Victoria. Hey Amethyst I hope you and your boy friend are ready to go swimming with the fishes literally.

-Amethyst- He's not my boy friend and I'll never lose to you disgusting meat bags. Come on Meef.

-Meef- Wait Amethyst we could seriously die doing this. I mean why don't we all play a nice game of paddy cake instead.

-Amethyst- No way Meef I can't stand being attached to you any longer. So I'm going to get this over with right now. (She dragged Meef onto the balance beam.)

-Chris- Alright campers and go. (They began singing and Victoria and Dib tried to throw tomatoes at Amethyst but she hid behind Meef who enjoyed tasting all of the tomatoes)

-Meef- **Look at the sky tell me what do you see**  
**Just close your eyes and describe it to me**  
**The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight**  
**That's what I see through your eyes**

-Amethyst- **I see the heavens each time that you smile**  
**I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles**  
**And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile**  
**That's what I see through your eyes**  
**That's what I see through your eyes**

-Dib- Hey Chris can she do that?

-Chris- No rule against it edge Perfect Piggyes.

-Dib- (He groaned in anger.)

-Victoria- Chill Dib she can't hide behind Meef forever just keep throwing.

-Dib- You're right Victoria. (He was about to throw another tomato then someone throw one at him.) Hey Zim my turn is over quit it.

-Zim- I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about earth smell.

-Victoria- Just ignore him Dib he's just trying to distract you. (She said then Zim throw one at her.)

-Dib- Zim I said cut it out.

-Zim- What I didn't do anything? (Dib turned his back then Zim threw another tomato again.)

-Dib- That's it Zim stop it right now or else.

-Zim- I don't understand earth scum what do you want me to stop doing this? (He throw a tomato at Dib.)

-Dib- (He flung it off of his face) Yes that.

-Zim- Yes do it o.k. (He threw another tomato at Dib.)

-Dib- That's it. (Dib attacked Zim and Victoria got dragged into the fight.)

-Victoria- Dib no!

-Amethyst and Meef- **Here in the night, I see the sun**  
**Here in the dark, our two hearts are one**  
**Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun**  
**And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes**  
**I see a night I wish could last forever**  
**I see a world we're meant to see together**  
**And it is so much more than I remember**  
**More than I remember**  
**More than I have known**  
**Here in the night, I see the sun**  
**Here in the dark, our two hearts are one**  
**Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun**  
**And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes**  
**Looking through your eyes**

-Chris- And the Perfect Piggyes win the first challenge.

-Dib and Victoria- (They were on top of Zim) What!

-Amethyst- (She and Meef were off of the balance beam.) Yeah we did it Meef. (She grabbed Meef and kissed him on the lips, because of the moment then she realized what she just did.) Uw gross I can't believe I just did that. (She threw up in disgust.) That was so wrong.

-Meef- Yah see I told you you liked me Amethyst. Let's do it again.

-Amethyst- No way Meef. Chris hand over the whip key NOW!

-Chris- Sure thing Amethyst. (He threw it at her and then she unlocked herself from Meef)

-Amethyst-Yeah I'm finally free. (She ran and hid behind Zim.)

-Chris- (As he was making his speech Chef unlocked everybody's hand cuffs and took their hats.) Alright campers our first winner of our first challenge are Meef and Amethyst.

-Victoria- Only because they cheated.

-Dib- Yah Chris Zim distracted me.

-Zim- It's not my fault that your puny human brain is so easily distracted by my superiority.

-Amethyst- Yah you guys stink and we rock. WOO!

-Dib- Oh I'll show you stink. (He attacked Zim and Amethyst and they got into a hudge fight.)

-Chef- (he grabbed Chris's Megaphone and spoke into it.) ALRIGHT SOLDIERS THAT'S ENOUGH! (Everyone stopped since they were all scared of Chef.) IN ALL OF MY YEARS I HAVE NEVER SEEN A MORE UNDISCIPLINED GROUP AND AS PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR INSUBORDINATION YOU WILL ALL RUN AROUND THIS CAMP 50 TIMES NOW MOVE SOLDIERS MOVE! (Everyone ran to get started on their run harsh.)

-Chris- Chef what did I say about touching my megaphone? (He said taking it away from Chef.)

-Chef- Do you want to miss your stupid pedicure pretty boy?

-Chris- It's not just a pedicure it's also a full body massage for both of us.

-Chef- Cool lets go.

-Chris- I heard that. (They left to go get pampered.)

Setting 2 the Mess Hall.

Everybody was in the mess hall and they all looked so tiered. I mean it really most of them had their heads on the table and some of them were even on the floor they were just so out of it and who could blame them.

-Amethyst- Ah I'm so tired I can't even feel my legs.

-Zim- Uw that filthy... Ow I'm too exhausted to even make threats just know that he will pay for this.

-Amethyst- Yah this is all that stupid stink creature's fault.

-Paige- Well look on the bright side Amethyst at least you and Meef won the first challenge.

-Amethyst- Oh please Paige that's not the good news. I knew I was going to win.

-Jess- Yah that was a wicked strategy after all.

-Amethyst- Exactly the good news is that that stupid run tired the Meef beast out. So now he won't bother me... for a while at least. (She said glaring at Meef who was on the floor panting then she put her head back down.)

-Jess- Well can you blame the dude. Seriously bros I once surfed all day and night, but this was just so meagerly harsh.

-Victoria- (She and Dib were at another table again.) Ow I think I pulled a muscle. What about you Dib are you o.k.?

-Dib- No I'm not O.k. Victoria my legs are killing me and worst of all I let you down. I'm so sorry Victoria it's all my fault that we lost the first challenge.

-Victoria- No Dib you have nothing to be sorry about it's not your fault it's those stupid alien monster's fault, but trust me Dib we'll beat them next time. Oww! (She pulled another muscle with the threat.)

-Will- (He and Gretchen were sitting together.) Oh man I don't know how track people do it seriously I aka in places I didn't even know I had.

-Gretchen- Ah Will.

-Will- What is it Gretchen?

-Gretchen- I'm sorry I didn't tell Dib the truth when I had the chance.

-Will- It's o.k. Gretchen. I mean after all it's not like Dib gave you much of a chance.

-Gretchen- I know, but still if I wasn't such a spineless weakling then maybe you and Dib would have never gotten into that awful fight. I mean I'm just so...

-Will- Now stop talking like that Gretchen. You are not a spineless weakling believe me you have courage buried deep inside you. You just have to learn how to bring it out and telling Dib the truth tonight is the first step o.k.

-Gretchen- O.k. Will I'll do it but...

-Chef- ALRIGHT SOLDIERS I HOPE YOU ALL LEARNED YOUR LESSON NOW IT'S TIME FOR FOOD, BUT SINCE YOU'RE ALL STILL ON PROBATION YOU GET TO EAT FROM THE GARBAGE. (He said into the megaphone.)

-Zack- Like that's much of an improvement anyway.

-Chef- BOY DO YOU WANT TO RUN AROUND THIS CAMP ANOTHER 50 TIMES! (He said into the megaphone.)

-Lizzy- (She stopped Zack from getting into trouble.) No thanks Chef he's going right to bed right Zack?

-Zack- Whatever. (He left.)

-Paige- Well considering those options I guess I'm going to head for bed. What about you Amethyst?

-Amethyst- What...what did you say Paige.

-Paige- Ah bed are you coming?

-Amethyst- Oh yah bed. Ah Zim can I talk to you for a minute.

-Zim- Sure what's wrong Amethyst? (He said as they got up as best they could.)

-Amethyst- Well I ah... never mind it's nothing thanks again for helping me win the first challenge.

-Zim- You're welcome Amethyst and take this. (He gave her a button thing.) It will help you sleep soundly without having to worry about those filthy humans.

-Amethyst- (She took the thing and then hugged Zim.) Thanks Zim. (She finished hugging him.) Well I'll see you in the morning bro. (She and Paige left for their cabin and Zim and Jess went to there's)

-Victoria- Well good night Dib. (She kissed him on the check.) I'll see you in the morning.

-Dib- Yah bye Victoria.

-Will- Gross I so did not need to see that right before I go to bed.

-Gretchen- Yah it was not exactly the best sight in the whole wide world.

-Will- Seriously but don't worry Gretchen things will get better I promise. Now come on I'll walk you to your cabin.

-Gretchen- Sure.

Setting 3 outside of the girl's cabin.

Will and Gretchen were saying good bye outside of the girl's cabin.

-Will- Well good night Gretchen and good luck.

-Gretchen- Yeah I'll see you in the morning Will. (She went into the cabin and Will left for his cabin.)

-Will- (When he got into the cabin he found Zim and Dib in another argument shocker. Apparently Zim had set up a curtain to cover up his bottom bunk so people could not see what he was doing and of course Dib was suspicious.)

-Dib- What is this Zim some kind of new evil alien technology?

-Zim- No it's a curtain stupid human so I don't have to look at your disgusting human face while I'm sleeping.

-Dib- Oh yah right like I'm going to fall for that Zim you're obviously up to something evil.

-Will- Oh no not again. (He quickly got in the way of Zim and Dib.) Come on you guys stop it already.

-Jess- (He was sitting on his top bunk.) Seriously dudes don't you guys think you did enough fighting earlier today?

-Will- Hey you stay out of this.

-Dib- Leave him alone Will.

-Will- Oh so what now you're defending him Dib, but I thought you had issues with Jess, because he won't let the whole stupid surfing incident go.

-Dib- No Will the only person I have issues with around here is you, Zim, and Amethyst but that's beside the point. The point is that you're being a big jerk.

-Will- Oh look who's talking bigger jerk.

-Dib- I'm not the bigger jerk you are.

-Will- No you

-Dib- You

-Will- You!

-Zack- THAT'S ENOUGH EVERYBODY SHUT UP! I have had it up to here with you kids. So shut up or else I will have to start digging your graves.

-Dib- Fine.

-Will- Whatever. (All the boys went to sleep)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Will- This is ridiculous I hate fighting with Dib why can't he just believe me. Oh I hope Gretchen tells him the truth tonight before it's too late.**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Dib- It's offical the world has completely gone INSANE ow, man stupiud Chef things could not get any worse.**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Dib- (Back at the boy's cabin Will was snoring.) Of course. (He covers his head with his pillow so he can try and sleep.)

Setting 4 Girls Cabin.

Mean while after Gretchen said good bye to Will she found herself in a similar situation. Amethyst and Victoria were fighting over the fact that Amethyst set up a curtain too.

-Victoria- What are you doing alien scum?

-Amethyst- I would think of all the filthy humans on this stupid planet you would recognize a curtain when you see one. After all you do use one every day to cover up your disgusting human face or at least you should.

-Victoria- Oh that is it you're dead.

-Amethyst- Bring it on earth scum. (The two of them were about to fight when Paige got in there way again.)

-Paige- Come on you guys we don't have time for this if I know Chris and I do he'll probably have a very rude awakening waiting for us in the morning. So we really need to get to sleep. NOW!

-Victoria- Fine she's not worth my time anyway.

-Amethyst- Like wise I'm sure. (The two of them went to sleep.)

-Paige- Well I'm glad that was surprisingly solved so quickly. (She climbed into the top bunk above Amethyst and was about to go to sleep when Gretchen asked her a question.)

-Gretchen- Hey Paige.

-Paige- (She yawned) Yeah what is it Gretchen?

-Gretchen- How do you do it Paige? How can you be so brave?

-Paige- Well I don't know about that Gretchen I never really considered myself to be all that brave, but when someone I care about is in trouble I guess I just forget about my fears and do whatever it takes to help them. Why do you ask?

-Gretchen- Oh no reason well goodnight Paige.

-Paige- Good night Gretchen see you in the morning.

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Gretchen- Paige and Will were right it was time for me to face my fears and tell Dib the truth. (She yawned) But, first I need to get some sleep my legs still hurt from that terrible running spree.**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Me- Chris is right about a lot of things but sadly this time he is wrong I will not be updating for at least two weeks I'm not sure. But don't worry Fanfiction people I have a very good reason for making you guys wait so long I am going to the beach this week. WOOHOO! But I'll be back and next time we will get to see what happens to Victoria, Dib, and Gretchen. Will Gretchen be able to tell Dib the truth or will Victoria and Dib get even closer you'll see next time. And I have four new pictures up on my deviart page that tie into this chapter. I hope you all enjoy them until next send me plenty of reviews and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	17. Night of Pain and Love

-Me- Yeah another chapter sorry it took me so long, but I had to go on vacation and I had a great time, but I could not just let my readers wait any longer so here it is for your reading pleaser my next chapter and don't forget I don't own Invader Zim, TDI, TDA, or any of the songs in here. ENJOY!

Setting 1 The Girls Cabin.

All the girls were sleeping soundly in their beds well almost all of them. As we all know Amethyst was still having those weird dreams and Victoria was not in her bed. Now let's see what happens shall we.

-Amethyst- (She was tossing and truing in her bed and her curtains were still up.) No No Ahh! (She screamed in her sleep, but she still would not wake up.)

-Gretchen- (Thanks to Amethyst screaming she woke up screaming too and hit her head on the top bunk.) Ahh! Ow! (She rubbed her head in pain then she looked at her watch.) Oh my gosh Chloe why didn't you wake me up sooner. (She got out of her bed and began to get ready.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Gretchen- (She had her regular clothes on now.) I gotta say as I was getting ready two things were going through my head. One thank you Amethyst I don't know what she was dreaming about, but if she hadn't screamed in her sleep who knows when I would of woken up and most important of all I really hope Dib is in a listening mood. (She gulped.) Well wish me luck it's time to be brave and do what Will and Paige told me to do. (She gulped one more time as she was headed for the door.) I am so dead.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
Setting 2 The boy's cabin

All of the boys where sleeping peacefully in their beds well almost all of them. Will and Zim were both snoring well actually Zim was not really asleep he just had a machine rigged to play snores so he could not only keep his secret, but also annoy the filthy humans while he worked. As for the rest of the guys they were all asleep except for Dib he just could not get to sleep with the stupid snoring going on at this point he had his pillow over his head, but nothing was working and man was he mad.

-Dib- That's it I can't take this anymore. (He got out of his bed, and began to put his clothes on.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- (He was in his regular clothes now.) Nine stupid hours of stupid nonstop snoring. Geeze how's a guys supposed to get any sleep around here? (He groaned in anger.)  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Dib- (He opened the door to the boys cabin and stormed out, but unbeknownst to him Gretchen was about to go in and see him, but when she saw him coming out she hid behind the door. And since Dib did not see her he just basically slammed the door open in her face. Poor Gretchen that really did hurt, but Dib was too lost in his own little world to notice. And, despite how upset he looked Gretchen was not going to give up she and Chloe on her leash of course and she followed Dib.) Stupid Will, Stupid Zim, Stupid Island, (He tried to kick a rock in anger, but it was too heave and all his kicking got him was a hurt foot) Ow! Stupid rock.

-Victoria- Wow someone sure is an angry sleeper.

-Dib- (The sudden sight of Victoria startled Dib for a minute.) Ah! Oh Victoria it's just you.

-Victoria- (She was sitting on the ground leaning against a tree in her regular cloths.) Well of course it's just me Dib who'd you think it was an evil alien monster. Hahaha!

-Dib- Well you never can be too sure around here. Hahah!

-Victoria- Anit that the truth Hahah!

-Dib- Hahah! So let me guess you couldn't sleep either.

-Victoria- No I have never been that good of a sleeper. My brothers says it's my mom's fault you see when I was little I would always cry nonstop into the night. And it used to drive my parents nuts till my mom figured out that the only way to get me to stop was to take me outside and let me look at the starts. I mean there's just something so magical about space don't you think so Dib?

-Dib- Yah you sure do look magical...ah... I mean yah space it's sure is amazing.

-Victoria- (She laughed a little at Dib's word stumble.) Yah defiantly incredible. Of course the fact that there was an evil space freak sleeping right across from me also helped me not be able to sleep much. Hahaha! So what about you Dib I mean you look really tiered like you didn't get any sleep at all. What kept you awake was it Zim?

-Dib- Ah well actually it was Will and his stupid snoring that kept me awake. He has been snoring all night and so has Zim although his snores sounded a bit more mechanical then Will's of course I couldn't see what the stupid space boy was up to, because he put a stupid curtain up.

-Victoria- Wow that's funny Amethyst did the same thing makes you wonder what those alien monsters are up to.

-Dib- Yah it sure does. (He yawned a big yawn obviously still very tired thanks to Will and Zim.)

-Victoria- Oh Dib you poor thing you sound awful. Here why don't you come and sit by me you could lay your head on my lap.

-Dib- Really you want me to rest my head on your lap?

-Victoria- Do you see anyone else around here? Come on Dib I won't bit. Hahah! (She laughed a little being all flirty and girl like.)

-Dib- O.k. sure. (He blushed and sat next to Victoria and rested his head on her lap and she began to run her figures through his hair and of course Gretchen and Chloe just had to walk up just as this romantic yet evil display was taking place. They hid behind a tree and watched of course it was too dark for Dib and Victoria to see Gretchen, but she could sure see them.)

-Random music- **We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?  
**  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- I couldn't believe it the cutest girl I had ever met. Was actually allowing me to rest my head on her lap. And she didn't complain about the size of it at all. Not that my head is big though. (He let out a sign of happiness.) It was like a dream come true and I hope no one ever wakes me up from this wonderful dream.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Victoria- (She let out a sign of happiness too) Dib really is a great guy and having his head on my lap did not feel bad at all. His head really isn't all that big and even if it is I still like him for who he is and running my figures through his perfect hair was like heaven. Nothing could possibly make this moment any better.  
-KSSSSHHHHH_-

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Gretchen- I couldn't believe it how could Dib just lay on her lap like that? SHE'S EVIL DIB! That's it I have to tell him. No I can't I'm just too scared, but I have to do something before it's too late.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Random Music- **I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel  
Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough**

-Dib- Ah Victoria...

-Victoria- Yes Dib.

**-Dib- I ah...**

-Random music- **If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life**

-Dib- (He was about to spill his heart out with confessions of love, but then he heard Gretchen behind the tree brushing her body against the bushes that where near her tree.) Huh what was that? (He said sitting up strait.)

-Victoria- What was what Dib I didn't hear anything.

-Dib- Oh really (He laid his head back down feeling a little embarrassed.) I guess I'm just being a little paranoid, but can you blame me I mean this whole thing is just so...

-Victoria- Wonderful...

-Dib- Terrible...

-Victoria- Oh well I'm sorry Dib. (She turned away kind of sad thanks to Dib's words.)

-Dib- What? (He just realized that Victoria misunderstood him and sat up strait again and turned towards her.) Oh no Victoria not this. I mean this whole stupid contest thing. I mean come on we were supposed to go and investigate my dad's lab today to try and figure out who stole all his chemicals and who's been kidnapping all those innocent people. But, do we get to no and it's all...

-Victoria- My fault.

-Dib- Yes wait no Victoria it's not your fault.

-Victoria- Yes it is Dib I'm the one who signed you up for this dumb thing. (She started to cry a little and turned away from Dib.)

-Dib- (He grabbed one of her hands.) No Victoria don't cry. (She turned and looked back into his gorgeous eyes. And joined her other hand to his other hand) Hear me now when I say it is most defiantly not your fault and this whole experience hasn't been all bad. In fact the time I spend with you makes up for all the other weird stuff.

-Victoria- Really? (She perked up a little.)

-Random Music- **Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  
I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life**

-Dib- Really Victoria (He said brushing a tear off of her face and then rejoining his hands to her's.) I've never met anyone like you you're the most amazing girl I've ever met.

-Victoria- Ow thanks Dib I feel the same way about you.

-Random Music- **All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see**

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Gretchen- (She was crying with every word.) Every bone in my body wanted to break up this terrible scene, but I just couldn't my stupid legs just wouldn't move they were the only part of my body that was num. And I could feel my heart breaking as I was watching them. I didn't even know what I was doing there it was obvious that I didn't have the kind of courage it took to tell Dib the truth. And all while I was watching them I felt like carling under a rock and staying there for the rest of my miserable life.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Victoria- Look Dib a shooting start. (She said pointing to it.)

-Dib- (He looked at the start) Oh yeah it sure is beautiful... (He looked back into her eyes.) just like you.

-Victoria- Aw Dib you're so sweet I bet I know what you want to wish for.

-Dib- Am I going to get it?

-Victoria- Most defiantly. (The two of them were about to kiss.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Gretchen- (She was still crying.) I can't watch please just let this be a bad dream and someone please wake me up soon. PLEASE!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Random Music- (Dib and Victoria lips where getting closer and closer to each other.) **I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?**

-Unknown intruder- (He came out from the darkness looking really mad, just as Victoria and Dib where coming in for the kiss of love.) I know what I want to wish for.

-Victoria- (She and Dib look at the person.) Huh Zack what are you doing here?

-Zack- I'm here to break up this sick relationship. Come on Victoria I'm taking you back to your cabin. (He grabbed his sister's hand and started pulling her away from Dib.)

-Dib- (He stud up in anger.) Well what if she doesn't want to go back?

-Zack- (He looked back at Dib in anger and released his sister's hand and got up in Dib's face all threatening like.) Excuse me big head did I ever say that I cared what she wants?

-Dib- Well you should because she's your little sister and you can't just run her life you should let her do what she wants YOU DON'T OWN HER AND YOU SHOULD LEAVE HER ALONE!

-Zack- (He grabbed Dib by the collar of his jacket lifting him high into the air.) Oh and who's gonna make me kid you. Hahah! Don't make me laugh. (He threw Dib to the ground.) You're nothing, but a pathetic insect to me an insect that I can't wait to crush into tiny little pieces.

-Dib- (He stud up still not wanting to quit) Yah well this insect is not just going to stand by and let you treat your sister like this you jerk.

-Zack- Well at least I'm not a big headed idiot who doesn't know when to quiet or understand that certain girls are out of his reach.

-Dib- Victoria is not out of my reach she likes me and I like her and there's nothing you can do about and I'm not an idiot YOU ARE!

-Zack- (He was popping his knuckles in anger) You sure you don't want to rethink your words big head?

-Dib- My heads not big and I already told you I'm not scared of you.

-Zack- Well you should be and I'm about to show you why. It's just a pity that your last words were just as dumb as you. (He was about to punch Dib over and over again when Victoria got in front of him.)

-Victoria- No Zack stop please don't hurt him. I'll stop seeing Dib at night just please leave him alone.

-Zack- Fine he's not worth my time anyway come on Victoria.

-Victoria- Coming. (She said very sad like she started walking, but then Dib grabbed her hand.)

-Dib- Victoria wait I...

-Victoria- Shh...(She put her finger to his lip.) Don't worry Dib I'll figure out a way to make this work. I'm just glad you're o.k. and don't worry about me just stay safe really I mean it. I could never live with myself if I just stud there and let my own stupid older brother hurt you.

-Zack- (He was tapping his foot in anger obviously wanting to hurry and take his sister back to her cabin.) Ah-him come on Victoria or else.

-Victoria- O.k. I am coming Zack. Well I guess I'll see you later Dib. Bye. (She wanted to kiss him, but she knew Zack would kill him so she left with her brother.)

-Dib- Grr! STUPID ZACK! (He kicked his foot hard against the tree in anger, but all that did was cause him more pain.) Ow my foot! (He held his foot in pain and began to jump up and down then he heard Gretchen behind the tree again.) Who's there (He picked up a stick that was laying on the ground not wanting to deal with any of Zim's or Amethyst's attitude right now.) I'm warning you who ever you are I have a stick and I'm not afraid to use it so come out from behind that tree right NOW! (Gretchen and Chloe came out from behind the tree.) Oh Gretchen it's just you. (He looked at the branch and hid it behind his back and laughed awkwardly obviously very embarrassed.) Hahaha. (He threw the stick away.) Ah what are you doing here?

-Gretchen- Who me well I was ah just ah...walking Chloe yah that's it. (She laughed awkwardly too wishing Dib hadn't heard her.)

-Random music- **Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without**

-Dib- Oh well yeah I guess that make since sort of. So ah how much of that did you hear?

-Gretchen- Who me well I ah... came right around the same time that Zack did he sure seamed angry.

-Random music- **Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**

-Dib- Yah well isn't that the understatement of the year. He was furious. And for what all, because he's probably just about the biggest jerk I've ever met. I mean really what does he have against me and where does he get off treating his little sister like that? I know I would never treat Gaz like that and it's not just because she would probably kill me no it's because I care about her unlike that stupid jerk Zack. I can't believe he and Victoria are related there so different. (Then Gretchen started laughing a little at Dib's very wrong comment.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- Well that sure was rude.. I mean come on this is probably one of the worst nights of my life and what does Gretchen do she laughs at me. I thought she was my friend.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Dib- (Gretchen was still laughing a little) Ah Gretchen would you mind telling me what is so funny?

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Gretchen- O.k. I guess that was a little rude, but I couldn't help myself if only Dib knew how similar Victoria and Zack really are.**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Gretchen- Oh nothing Dib I was just thinking of a really funny joke...ah yah that's right.

-Dib- Well I'm glad you're so amused. (He said very sad and a little annoyed like.) Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to bed before anything else happens. (He walked passed her.)

-Random music-** Drew walks by me**  
**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**  
**And there he goes, so perfectly**  
**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

-Gretchen- (She grabbed his hand.) Wait Dib. (Dib looked at Gretchen ready to hear what she had to say hoping it would cheer him up even if it was only a little bit of cheering up.) Ah the real reason why I laughed is, because ah well maybe Victoria and Zack aren't as different as you think.

-Dib- What do you mean Gretchen?

-Gretchen- Well I mean maybe Victoria has a dark side to her too.

-Dib- What? Hahaha! I'm sorry Gretchen, but I think you've been spending way too much time with Will.

-Gretchen- No Dib I really...

-Dib- No more Gretchen I'm tired and I don't want to deal with this anymore. I know that Jess and especially Zack are weird, but Victoria is great I've never met anyone like her and if Will can't handle my feelings for her then maybe we shouldn't be friends any more.

-Gretchen- Huh no Dib you know you don't mean that.

-Dib- Yes I do Gretchen Will's been nothing, but a big pain in my butt ever since I met Victoria.

-Gretchen- But, he's still your friend and so am I he just has his reasons...

-Dib- What reason could there possibly be for BEING A JERK?

-Gretchen- I don't know, but you know Will only wants what's best for you Dib he's your friend and he cares about you.

-Dib- Yah well he sure does have a funny way of showing it and so do you.

-Gretchen- What do you mean Dib?

-Dib- You know perfectly well what I mean why did you ignore me this morning in the mess hall?

-Gretchen- Oh that well I guess I just didn't hear you. I'm sorry Dib, but you can't hate Will he's your friend and so am I.

-Dib- Yah well I'm just not sure who my real friends are any more, but I guess I could give Will another chance, but he needs to stop listening to those stupid instincts of his. Would you tell him that for me Gretchen?

-Gretchen- Ah yah sure thing Dib. And Dib I ah...Do you really like Victoria?

-Dib- Yah Gretchen I really do.

-Gretchen- I thought so, but Dib I ah.. oh never mind well I guess I'll see you later Dib bye.

-Dib- Yah see you later Gretchen. (They went there sprat ways.)

-Random music- **She better hold him tight**  
**Give him all her love**  
**Look in those beautiful eyes**  
**And know she's lucky 'cause**  
**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**  
**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**  
**He's the song in the car I keep singing**  
**Don't know why I do**

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Dib- Well this sure has been a fun night wrong this has got to be one of the worst nights of my entire stupid life, but I meant what I said I will give Will a second chance let's just hope he lives up to it.**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**-Gretchen- (She was crying with every word.) I really wanted to tell Dib the true but I just couldn't. Oh I hope Will is not too mad at me after all I did tell Dib the truth sort of. Oh I just don't know what I should do anymore. (She ran out the confession can crying.)**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Random music- (Gretchen ran into the girl's cabin crying.)** So I drive home alone**  
**As I turn out the light (She felt like dying as she laid there on her bed everywhere she looked she saw the terrible sight of Dib and Victoria kissing and falling deeper and deeper in love and there was nothing she could do about it, but just cry constantly into her pillow.) I'll put his picture down**  
**And maybe get some sleep tonight**  
**'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**  
**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**  
**He's the song in the car I keep singing**  
**Don't know why I do **(Chloe tried to cheer her master up by licking her, but it didn't work Gretchen continued to cry.) **He's the time taken up but there's never enough**  
**And he's all that I need to fall into **(The tears continued to fall from Gretchen's eyes until she finally fell asleep in sorrow.)  
**Drew looks at me**  
**I fake a smile so he won't see**

-Me- Wow this chapter sure was sad even I started to cry towards the end there. Could things get any worse for my Invader Zim cast? You better believe they can. Who knows what awaits them in the next chapter well I do, but I'm not telling sorry. Anyway the songs were Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol and Tear Drops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I hope to update on Thursday as always until then leave plenty of reviews and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	18. He Loves You Not

-Me- I am so sorry fanfiction people I know I told you all I would update yesterday, but my stupid neck was hurting too much last night after working all day on typing this up. So I decide to do the finally checking over of this chapter today any way sorry again if you want to blame anyone blame my stupid neck and I don't own Invader Zim, TDI, TDA or any of the songs in here. I just own all of the newest characters in here so as always I hope you ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER!

Setting 1 The Forbidden Cave  
Sis and her brothers were waiting for the cloaked figure to explain herself. They were still very subspecies of her. You see their brother's has told them to never trust her race, but they were still curious. It was quiet and spooky in the cave their Sir units were by their sides and no one said anything until the oldest creature spoke and that is where this story begins.

-Creature 1- Alright we said we'd here you out. So start talking who are you and why would you want to betray your own race that seems low even for your stupid kind?

-The Cloaked Figure-I already told you who I am is not important as for why I would want to betray my own race well let's just say for now that one of them betrayed me so I'm simply returning the favor.

-Creature 1- Why do you have to always talk in riddles like that it's really annoying?

-Sis- Yah how can we trust you if you won't even give us a straight answer. At least tell us why you would want to join forces with your own race's arch enemy?

-The Cloaked Figure- Oh that's an easy one he saved my life.

-Creature 1- How, he's dead?

-The Cloaked Figure- Not for long especially if we work together.

-Creature 1- I don't know about this...

-The Clocked Figure- Fine if you won't listen to me than at least look at what I'm offering you. (She took out a piece of paper from inside her cloak and throw it to Creature 1 he caught it and he and his little brother and sister looked at it.)

-Creature 2- What is this?

-The Cloaked Figure- It's a schematic for the very machine that you need in order to spread your poison to every filthy human on this disgusting dirt ball of a planet.

-Creature 1- Wait a minute this has our parents signature on it that means they designed this. Where did you get it?

-the evil sir unit- From Voltinia the same place she got me. (the sir unit said grabbign the schematic from the creatures)

-Creature 2- Huh, but that place is impossible to break into. How did you do it?

-The Cloaked Figure- Oh I have my ways. So do we have a deal? Remember all you have to do in order to get everything you've always wanted is just sign on the dotted line. (She said taking out a contract.)

-Sis- What will that do to us?

-the evil sir unit- Oh nothing it will just insure your eternal loyalty to our master.

-Creature 2- But he's dead?

-The Cloaked Figure- Then you've got nothing to lose. So what do you say?

-Creature 2- (He and his siblings got in a huddle and even though he was the youngest he was the first to ask.) So what do you guys think we should do? I say we take the deal.

-Sis- For once I actually agree with you bro. I for one don't want to spend another hundred years trying to figure out how to build that stupid machine when the schematics are within our grasp.

-Creature 1- Me neither we've wasted enough time already. And besides I can always beat her up if she decides to double cross us.

-Sis- Sure you can bro.

-Creature 1- What was that sis?

-Sis- Nothing o.k. we're all agreed then.

-Creature 1 and 2- Yah. (They turned back to the Cloaked Figure.)

-Sis- Alright it's a deal.

-the evil sir unit- Excellent. Now If you would be so kind as to take your gloves off. (She said as she took out a knife.)

-Sis- (She and her brothers looked at their hands.) Why and what's with the knife?

-The Cloaked Figure- Oh did I forget to mention that you have to sign the contract in your own blood.

-All 3 Creatures- Our Blood?

-the evil sir unit- Yep that's not going to be a problem is it?

-Creature 1- Not at all. (He said grabbing the knife. He removed his glove and then striking the knife hard against his hand's palm. His red blood began to ooze out and then he put his hand on the contract and instantly the blood stain transformed into his name in his race's language.)

-the evil sir unit- Now its time to expose your flesh my dear. (the sire unit said holding the knife to sis neck a little.)

-Sis- (She snatched it from him removed her glove and slashed her hand with the knife then did the same thing and just as before her name appeared on the contract.)

-The Cloaked Figure- Two down one more to go.

-Creature 2- (He gulped and took off his own glove and did the same thing his siblings did and his name appeared on the contract too)

-The Cloaked Figure- Excellent welcome to the club. Mahahah! (Just as she started laughing the scratches on the creatures hand changed. The creatures cried out in pain as the scratches took the same shape as the symbol on the cloaked figure's forehead. The symbol was as red as their blood at first then it turned solid black and the symbols eyes seemed to glow an evil red.)

-Creature 2- What have you done to us?

-Sis- Yah what's with the weird symbol on our hands?

-The Clocked Figure- Oh it's nothing just a way of showing your eternal loyalty to my master. Now enough stupid questions we've got a lot of work to do and soon with our combined strength we shall have our revenge on the disgusting creatures that ruined our lives. Mahahah! (The sir unit looked at amethyst and the dream went up and flams and you could see Amethyst hands as she backed away from the imige then all of a suddend someone appeared behind her and covered her mouth before she could scream. In a smug voice he said...)

-Evil Voice- The begining of the end is neigh enjoy yourself while you still can Hahaha...

Setting 2 Amethyst P.O.V.

I woke up screaming as usual and ended cossing poor Kierra to be scared enough to grabbed on to the top of the bottom bunk like a real earth beast. I grabbed her down and started to calm her down by petting her even though she is not a really cat she still likes it and it looks less supicious.

-The i-pod Docker- **You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream and dream I do  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me**

And as if that wasn't bad enough my stupid screaming also woke Paige up. She pulled back my curtains and stuck her head down from her top bunk. She was lucky that the shocking feature on my curtains, that dad gave me, turns off whenever I'm awake. Otherwise she would of experienced a horrible electric shock of Doom. Hahah!  
Any way she looked at me with a worried look in her eyes and said " **What happened Amethyst are you o.k.?"**  
"**Of course I'm o.k. Paige**." I said lying through my teeth the truth was that I was anything but o.k.. Kierra cralwed out of my lap like a real cat and then sat on the bed and looked at me with that worry look in her eyes.

-The I-pod Docker- **Have you forgotten all I know and all we had  
You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me**

What was going on with me? My stupid dreams have never gone that far into the story. And who was that man that grabbeed me from behind he really terrifies me I mean his voice is so horrific and demonic. And the sir unit continues to make me feel uneasy. Oh man i don't know how much more of this i can take and all of this weirdness is really starting to creep me out I thought as I sat there in my bed.  
Then all of a sudden as if I wasn't feeling bad enough already my hands started to hurt. The pain was so intense that I started to squirm in pain. I looked at my hands and even though my gloves where still on right there in the middle of both of my palms was a red version of the very same symbol I saw in my dreams. It started to disappear then reappear over and over again.

-The I-pod Docker- **I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that  
Just like you are taking over  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me**

**"Amethyst what's wrong with your hands?"** Paige asked still worried as can be about me. Stupid human why doesn't she just leave me alone?  
I was pretty sure that she hadn't seen the marks on my hands, but just to be sure I hid my hands behind my back and said. "**Nothing's wrong with me Paige I'm fine."** I began to act as innocent as I possibly could. I wanted the pain to go away so badly, but it just got worse and worse. What was going on? Why why was this happening to me I never signed any contract. I would never betray my own race or join any other race it's just not who I am? My loyalty is to my father and the rest of my own kind. So why was all this happening to me it was all just so weird?

-The I-pod Docker- **I believe in you  
(I believe in you)  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe**

**"Are you sure you're alright Amethyst"** Paige said still being nosey as ever.  
What was I going to do Paige has always been very persistent and since telling her the truth was completely out of the question I had to come up with an ingenious lie.

-The I-pod Docker- **You're taking over me  
(Taking over me)  
You're taking over me  
(Taking over me)  
Taking over me**

Then all of a sudden the pain in my hand went away and so did the marks. It was all so weird, but I was glad it happened. Then I turned to Paige and said **"Yeah I'm fine Paige I just..."** I was about to say something clever when all of a sudden there came a very loud noise from outside.

-chris- waky waky campers i hope none of you got bruses on your head because i've got a very special challenge for you guys

"**Ow what the? What's going on here"** The stupid Victoria human said after she hit her head on the top bunk, because of the noise. It was so funny I could not help, but laugh serves her right.

**"Hey coolyo look you guys Chris is flying in a airplane. Oh I love airplane they fly around like this..."** As soon as the weird Sophie human said that she began to impersonate a stupid human airplane. She ran all around the room for a while carrying her regular cloths in one hand until she hit the cabin door. It was really funny then she said. **"Whoops how did that door get in my way? Oh well I'll see you guys later."** She opened the door and said.** "Look at me I'm an airplane. WOO!"** And she continued to make the dumb sounds as she left. Stupid human.

**"Well I think I've seen enough if anybody needs me I'll be in the shower."**

**"Me too"** Said the Lizzy and Gaz beast as they left the cabin with their regular human clothes in their hands.  
Finally the only people left in the cabin where me, Kierra, Paige, Gretchen, and the stupid Victoria human and the human's stupid earth beasts of course. **"Stupid Chris waking us up like that. Oh well Gretchen may I have a word with you outside of the cabin.**" The Victoria human said as she got out of bed and glared at Gretchen.

"Actually Victoria I would rather not..."

**"Oh come on you silly goose I insist."** She said grabbing Gretchen's hand and pulling her outside the cabin. As they left Gretchen and Victoria's stupid earth beast followed. Which meant that me and Paige were alone again. I wonder why Victoria always wants to talk to Gretchen? Oh well it's not like I care about what stupid humans do in their spare time as long as it doesn't have any to do with me I'm fine. They can go jump off a cliff for all I care.

**"Well that sure was weird"** Paige said pointing out the obvious as usual as she was climbing out of her bed.** "Wonder what they're going to talk about this time. Oh well Amethyst are you absolutely positive you're alright?"**

**"Yeah for the last time Paige I'm fine"** I said wanting Paige to quit asking me dumb questions they were really getting on my last nerve. **"I think I just need to listen to some good dancing music to get my mind off things... not that there's anything to worry about I just want to listen to music."** I said as I turned my i-pod docker on again. This time I choose a happy song to make me feel better. I chose He Loves U Not by Dream. As the music began to play I only hoped that I would be alright and that my dreams would not get worse.

Setting 3 Back to script format.

-The I-pod Docker- **Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
If you take your chance babe take your best shot .  
Say what you want girl, Do what you do.  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you.**

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Gretchen- (She was in the confession can and she looked really scared she was wearing a purple night gown with a red flower in the middle) I'm so dead. I knew this was going to happen. (She gulped.)  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Victoria- (She was wearing a dark blue night gown with starts all over it. It looked like the night sky. She still had her hair up and her necklace was still on.) It's time to teach that little freak a lesson. I know she has something to do with my stupid older brother finding out about me and Dib and she's gonna pay.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-The I-pod Docker- **You're Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way.  
Keep pulling til' it says what you wanna say.  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies.  
But He'd still be my baby.  
I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from Him.  
Instinctively, I know what you're thinking.  
You'll be giving Him an open invitation.  
But my baby won't be taking it**

-Victoria- (She was still in her pjs and so was Gretchen. She was pulling Gretchen outside and man did she look mad.. She flung Gretchen to the ground and said.) You think you can just disobey me and get away with it freak.

-Gretchen- What are you talking about...

-Victoria- Oh don't play dumb with me you big looser, if you can help it, I know you talked to Dib last night.

-Gretchen- But, how could you, you left with your brother and...

-Victoria- Ah-hah I knew it.

-The I-pod Docker- **You can pout your cherry lips.  
Try to tempt Him with a sweet kiss.  
You can flirt your pretty eyes.  
He ain't got His hands tied.  
No chains to unlock.  
So free to do what He wants.  
He's into what, He's got.  
He loves me, He loves you not.  
No matter what you do, He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what He's got.  
He loves me, He loves you not.**

-Victoria- Do you have wax in your ears idiot? I told you to stay away from Dib and yet not only do you disobey me, but you also tell my stupid brother about me and him...

-Gretchen- Wait hold on I didn't do that I'm not that mean.

-Victoria- You're right, you're not smart enough to come up with something like that. I'm giving you way too much credited.

-The I-pod Docker- **You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare.  
Only want Him just because he's there.  
Always looking for a new ride.  
The grass is greener on the other side.  
You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no.  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go.  
It doesn't matter how hard you try, never gonna get with my guy.**

-Victoria- Either way freak you still disobeyed me and talked to Dib. So now you're gonna pay (She said popping her knuckles.) Dib is mine and no weirdo like you should ever even talk to him. And here's why... (She was about to punch Gretchen.)

-The I-pod Docker- **No chains to unlock.  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what, He's got (and that's me).  
He loves me, He loves you not.  
No matter what you do, He is never gonna be with you (with you).  
He's into what, He's got.  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
Doesn't matter what you do, He's never gonna be with you.**

-Gretchen- (She put her hands in front of her face and in a act of fear and said.) You know Dib would never even give you the time of day if he knew what you're really like.

-Victoria- (She stopped in her tracks surprised that Gretchen would have the guts to say that, but she still kept her attitude up and mean.) Of course not, but it doesn't matter because you'll never have the guts to tell him the truth so now he's all mine and there's nothing you can do about it.

-Gretchen- But, what about your brother?

-Victoria- Ha do you actually think that I'm going to let my stupid brother stop me from getting what I want. Hahaha! You're even dumber than I thought. I've disobeyed my brother thousands of times. He may think that he controls my life, but he doesn't. I'm the only one that controls my life. And I can do whatever I want including killing you.

-The I-pod Docker-**Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
If you take your chance babe take your best shot.  
Say what you want girl, do what you do.  
He's never gonna make it with you.  
You can pout your cherry lips (yeah).  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss (sweet kiss).  
You can flirt your pretty eyes (pretty eyes).  
He ain't got His hands tied.**

-Victoria- (She was about to hurt Gretchen, but Chloe got in her way and started growling.) Oh please I thought we covered this last time. (She snapped her finger for her dog to attack Chloe.)

-Gretchen- (Alexes was about to jump on to Chloe again but then.) CHLOE NO! (Gretchen could not take it any more so she stud up and got in front of Chloe to protect her from Alexes, but in doing so she got herself badly bitten by Alexes.) OW! (The dog dug it's teeth hard into Gretchen's leg and then Victoria snapped her figure and the dog let go. Blood started oozing out of Gretchen's leg she held it in pain.)

-Victoria- (She clapped her hands together.) Bravo Gretchen it looks like you actually have some guts after all. Too bad they're not enough. (She grabbed Gretchen by the collar of her night gown to make her look straight into her eyes which were full of anger and evil.) Now you listen here freak I'm giving you one more chance if you ever so much as look at Dib or make me mad again you will have way more than just a stupid hurt leg to worry about. Got it?

-Gretchen- (She gulped.) Got it.

-Victoria- Good. (She toasted Gretchen to the ground.) Now come on let's go back into the cabin and remember don't you dare tell anyone about this or else. (Gretchen and Chloe followed Victoria and Alexes back into the girl's cabin.)

-The I-pod docker- **No chains to unlock.  
So free to do what He wants.  
He's into what, He's got.  
He loves me, He loves you not.  
No matter what you do, He's never gonna be with you.  
He is into what, He's got (Take your best shot).  
He loves me, He loves you not.  
**  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Victoria- Well that takes care of that hopefully stupid Gretchen got the message. Now all I have to do is just take care of my dumb brother. His stupid little rule is not going to keep me from getting what I WANT!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
-The I-pod Docker- **No chains to unlock.  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what He's got, (and that's me).  
He loves me, He loves you not.  
No matter what you do, He's never gonna be with you (He's my guy).  
He's into what He's got, (and that's me).  
He loves me, He loves you NOT!**

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Gretchen- I can't believe I let stupid Victoria push me around again. I am such an idiot. WHY CAN'T I BE BRAVE! WHY WHY WHY! Oh well at least I was able to help Chloe and hopefully things won't get any worse.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

Setting 4 Back in the Girl's Cabin.

Amethyst and Paige were still listening to Amethyst's music. Paige had on a gold High Skool Musical 3 pajama top and bottom and Amethyst was wearing her red pjs from my End of the Year Sleep Over episode. And, by the way Gaz was wearing her regular pjs from the Gaz's Taste of Pork episode of Invader Zim when she woke up a couple of settings ago. Lizzy was wearing a black night gown and Sophie was wearing a pink night gown with golden princess crowns all over it. Just thought I should tell you that. Now let's get back to the action.

-Amethyst- You see Paige I was right I feel great...Haha... (She said laughing awkwardly still not feeling so great after the weird dream she just had. But, she still could not tell Paige the truth so she turned off the music and continued to act like nothing was wrong.)

-Paige- O.k. whatever you say Amethyst. (Just then Gretchen and Victoria walked back into the cabin and Paige noticed Gretchen's hurt leg.) Huh Gretchen what happened to your leg?

-Gretchen- What...Oh this I ah...it's no biggy I just fell into some thorns clumsy me. Hahah... (She laughed awkwardly and sat down in her bunk.)

-Paige-Oh you poor thing here let me rap that up for you or else it'll get infected. (She said taking out some medical supplies from inside her suit case. She began to fix the wound.) Man this looks like it really hurt Victoria why didn't you help Gretchen?

-Victoria- Who me oh I guess I just didn't notice. Sorry you got hurt Gretchen I hope you get better soon. (She said as she grabbed her regular clothes.) Now if you'll excuses I'm gonna take a shower. (She was about to leave then she stopped and said.) Oh and by the way space girl you and your boyfriend are going down today.

-Amethyst- (That ticked Amethyst off she jumped right up and got in Victoria's face.) HE'S NOT MY BOY FRIEND AND WE'LL SEE WHO BEATS WHO YOU DISGUSTING HUMAN!

-Paige- Oh no not again. (She put Gretchen's leg back down and ran to get in between Amethyst and Victoria.) Guys come on this is ridiculous can't the two of you get along for 5 minute.

-Victoria- No!

-Amethyst- Never!

-Paige- Well I think you two should stop this right now. This stupid behavior is not going to solve ANYTHING!

-Victoria- Whatever she's not worth my time anyway.

-Amethyst- Dido! (She and Victoria went their separate ways Victoria left the cabin and Amethyst set back on her bed)

-Gretchen- (Paige sat back down next to Gretchen and continued to try and fix here leg) I wish I was more like you.

-Paige- Hahah! I've never heard that one before. Why on earth would you want to be more like me Gretchen?

-Gretchen- Because, you always have the courage to stand up to Victoria.

-Paige- O.k. Gretchen why would you want to stand up to Victoria? I mean she is nice to you right?

-Gretchen- Woops did I say Victoria what I meant was, because you always have the courage to stand up to anybody.

-Paige- Oh that well like I told you last night my friend was endanger. So all of my fears just went away and I defended her.

-Amethyst- You know I didn't really need your help Paige.

-Paige- Oh I'm sure you didn't Amethyst, but that doesn't mean I would just let my fears prevent me from helping you. We all have fears that we have to face for those we care about.

-Amethyst- Ha not me I'm not afraid of anything.

-Paige- Oh really Amethyst. I seem to recall that you were scared stiff of spiders at me End of the Year Sleep Over Party.

-Amethyst- I was not scared I was merely pretending for you stupid human's sake.

-Paige- Sure you were Amethyst denial.

-Amethyst- Hmm (She huffed and turned away from Paige and Gretchen.)

-Paige- (She wicked at Gretchen and said.) Oh my gosh look out Amethyst there's a big spider in your bed.

-Amethyst- Ahh! (She jumped in fear and hit her head on the top bunk.)

-Paige- Hahah!

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Paige- Hahah! O.k. I know that was a little mean, but I had to show Gretchen that we all get scared even someone as brave as Amethyst.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Amethyst- Paige that was so not funny.

-Paige- I'm sorry Amethyst, but you know you really set yourself up for that one. I mean denying your fears is never a good thing it could cost you your life someday.

-Amethyst- Oh please Paige so I have issues with spiders that doesn't mean that I'm scared of anything else like you disgusting humans.

-Gretchen- Then why were you tossing and turning and screaming in your sleep last night Amethyst?

-Paige- Yah I heard that too.

-Amethyst- So I had a nightmare it was no big deal.

-Paige- It sure sounded like a big deal what was it about?

-Amethyst- Ahh... I… ahh… forget o.k. now if you'll excuse me filthy humans I have to go and get changed. So I'll see you guys later. (she grabbed her normal clothes and headed for the door and Kierra followed. Amethyst opened the door and Kierra walked out.) Bye! (With that Amethyst slammed the door and left.)

-Gretchen- (She signed in sadness as Paige finally finished fixing her leg.)

-Paige- Oh don't worry about Amethyst Gretchen she's just being her normal grumpy self. I'm sure she didn't mean what she said she's probably just not really a morning person.

-Gretchen- Yah well believe me Paige Amethyst is not the person I'm worried about. (She said still feeling very down thanks to Victoria.)

-Paige- Hey cheer up girl you'll find your brave self someday trust me. In the mean time let's go get ready for our next challenge. Time waits for no one after all.

-Gretchen- O.k. I guess you're right Paige (She said grabbing her normal clothes.)

-Paige- That's the sprit Gretchen now come on. (Paige and Gretchen left the cabin with their cloths and their dogs were right behind them.)

Setting 5 The Boy's Cabin.

For this next setting we are going to go back in time and see what the guys where doing this morning when Chris woke everybody up with his airplane.

-Zack- (He was sleeping soundly in black boy pj pants and shirt. His shirt had a scull on it with red eyes. Then all of a sudden he and the rest of the guys herd Chris's rude awaking and that's where the trouble started. The load sound woke Zack up and he hit his head on the top bunk.) Ow! Uw stupid Chris I'm gonna kill that guy.

-Will- What's a matter Zack did you not get enough sleep last night? (He said in his green I love real science pjs.) Hahah!

-Zack- (He grabbed Will out of his top bunk bed by the collar of his pj shirt.) As a matter of a fact dork I didn't and it was all your fault. You and your stupid snoring. (He throw Will to the side and Will hit his head on Dib's bed.) And now you're going to pay for it freak. (He said cracking his knuckles.)

-Will- (He covered his face not wanting Zack to hurt him.) Hey it wasn't my fault I have asma.

-Zack- Like I care. (He was about to hurt Will when Dib jumped out of his bed and got in Zack's way he was wearing his normal blue pjs that we always see him in on Invader Zim at night.)

-Dib- Leave him alone Zack didn't you ruin enough people's lives last night?

-Zack- Oh look who's up and thinks that he can just talk back to me and live. I thought I taught you a good enough lesson last night big head.

-Dib- My heads not big jerk. And you can do whatever you like to me, but I'm not gonna let you hurt my friend.

-Zack- You're friends are gonna get you killed someday big head and that day is today. (Zack was about to kill Dib when Jess got in his way. By the way Jess is wearing a blue boy pj with a surf board on it and it says Surfer Boy.)

-Jess- Wow bro enough with the harsh mellow this is no way to solve our difference besides we need to save our strength for the next challenge.

-Zack- Whatever I'm going to take a shower (He grabbed his clothes.) you coming bro?

-Jess- (He grabbed his stuff too.) You'd better believe it. Catch you guys later. (He and Zack left.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- Wow I can't believe Dib stud up for me like that. I guess his talk with Gretchen really paid off. He's finally realized that I was right and that he was wrong. Yes!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- O.k. I've given Will a second chance now let's hope he lives up to it.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Keef- (He was wearing an orange guy pj with rainbows on it. He came down from his top bunk and gave Will and Dib a big hug.) Oh I'm so glad that you guys are alright. Come on everyone group hug... (Meef joined the hug and he was wearing jade green pjs with smiley faces on them.) that means you too Zim.

-Zim- No thanks Keef beast touching you disgusting humans is one of my worst nightmares so I'd rather not. (He said as he turned away from Keef wearing his regular clothes he had already changed behind the curtain, but he had seen the whole thing from the part where Zack grabbed Will to the very end.)

-Keef- Oh Zim you're such a kidder come on you guys last one to the showers is a rotten egg. (He ran out the door caring his cloths.)

-Meef- Wait for me bro I don't wanna be the rotten egg. (He ran after Keef with his clothes in his hands)

-Will- Shoo I thought he would never let go. (He said catching his breath after Keef's death hug.) Does he always hug so hard?

-Dib- No it's usually much worse. (He said still recovering as well.)

-Will- Well anyways thanks for sticking up for me Dib.

-Dib- No problem Will Zack was being a big jerk anyway.

-Will- Tell me about it glad to see that you've finally realized that I was right all along about all of the Jones being evil right Dib.

-Dib- Wrong Will. Yes Zack is defiantly evil I'm not so sure about Jess, but as for Victoria she's perfect.

-Will- PERFECTLY EVIL DIB! I can't believe you just said that after what Gretchen told you last night.

-Dib- SHE TOLD ME TO GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE WILL, BUT I GUESS YOU'RE STILL NOT WORTH IT!

-Will- LOOK WHO'S TALKING MR. I FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE JUST, BECAUSE SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!

-Dib- SHE'S NOT JUST BEAUTIFUL WILL SHE'S SWEET AND CARING UNLIKE YOU!

-Will- OH THAT IS IT I AM DONE TRYING TO TALK SOME SINCE INTO YOU DIB! I TRIED TO HELP YOU, BUT IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE TO BE AN IDIOT THEN FINE I'M GONNA GO TAKE A SHOWER AND LEAVE YOU ALONE WITH YOUR STUPIDITY! (He grabbed his stuff and headed for the door.)

-Dib- FINE LEAVE THEN!

-Will- I AM! (He slammed the door and left.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- Stupid Will I give him a second chance and what does he do he yells in my fac? What an idiot.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- I can't believe Dib, how can he still think that Victoria is SO nice after what Gretchen told him last night. Something is defiantly wrong here. It's like the whole world has been turned upside down. I mean usually I'm the one who doesn't believe Dib, but that's only because his alien theories are insane but he's still my friend or at least he used to be. Big Jerk.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Zim- Hahah!

-Dib- What's so funny space freak?

-Zim- Oh nothing Dib stink I just really enjoyed watching you and the Will human argue like that. It's just too bad that you two didn't end up killing each other that would of been really amusing.

-Dib- Oh why don't you just shut up Zim and leave me alone I already feel bad enough. Why do you have to make me feel even worse?

-Zim- Because, it's my job filthy human. Hahah! Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna get some food or what you disgusting humans call food. (He left laughing at Dib's pain.) Hahaha!

Setting 6 The Mess Hall.

Everyone was in the Mess Hall eating with the same people they were yesterday. They all had their food already and they were sitting down. Well actually Gretchen was in line getting her food she was the last one to get her food and Victoria was still not in the Mess Hall yet. And everybody was in there regular clothes now.

-Amethyst- (She was sitting next to Zim and looking at her disgusting food) O.k. it's official I've never seen a more... (She was about to say something about the food then she herd Chef growl.) wonderful looking plate of delicious human food. Haha...(She laughed awkwardly and Chef went back into the kitchen to get Gretchen some food then just as soon as Amethyst was sure Chef was gone she and Zim gave their food to Gir.)

-Gir- YEAH! (He devoured the food.)

-Jess- Dude your dog sure does have some weird eating habits.

-Zim- Would you rather we feed... (Chef was back and still watching them.) this great food to you stupid human.

-Jess- No thanks I'm fine with mine. (He grabbed his food and pretended to eat it when in reality he purred it on the floor for Gir.)

-Paige- Good thinking Jess. (She did that same thing)

-Will- (He had his food and he was sitting alone. At this point he was purring some kind of liquid on to his food to try and make it taste better, but all it did was just make it blow up in his face. There was black stuff all over him. He caughed a little) Well that sure didn't work I guess not even the wonders of real science can save this... (Chef was still looking.) fantastic tray of food. Yumm... (Will was safe for now. So he took out his napkin and cleaned the black stuff off.)

-Gretchen- (She sat down next to Will looking really sad.) Hey Will...

-Will- Hey Gretchen...Wow Gretchen what happened to your leg let me guess it was stupid Victoria again.

-Gretchen- Yes...(She started crying all over Will Dib did not notice because he was too busy with his food and because he was really far away from them.) Oh Will I'm so sorry I tried to tell Dib the truth, but I just couldn't. Oh Will you must really hate me.

-Will- (He grabbed Gretchen's hands to get her to look at him so he could try and cheer her up.) No Gretchen I could never hate you Dib on the other hand I'm not so sure of. (He said letting go of Gretchen and crossing his arms in anger.)

-Gretchen- Huh Will how could you say that Dib said he'd give you another chance.

-Will- Oh he gave me another chance alright then he yelled in my face. The stupid creep...

-Gretchen- Oh I'm so sorry Will this is all my fault if only I wasn't such a big stupid coward. (She was still very sad.)

-Will- No wait a minute Gretchen you're not a coward. Now tell me, how did Victoria hurt you this time?

-Gretchen- Well she was going to punch me, but then Chloe got in the way so she snapped her figures ordering her dumb dog to hurt poor Chloe again. And I just couldn't let that happen so I got in the way and Alexes bit me and...

-Will- You see Gretchen I told you you had courage. Standing up for Chloe was the first step now all you have to do is tell Dib the truth tonight and everything will be fine.

-Gretchen- But Will I...

-Will- Oh look Gretchen speaking of the devil here she comes.

-Victoria- (She had just entered the mess hall and she grabbed some food and then walked to where Dib was sitting.) Hey Dib.

-Dib- Oh… ah… hi Victoria… ah what are you doing here?

-Victoria- What does it look like I'm doing here silly I'm sitting next to you of course. (She said as she sat down next to Dib.)

-Zack- (Seeing this ticked Zack off he walked over to Dib and Victoria) Sis what do you think you're doing I thought I told you to stay away from this freak?

-Victoria- As I recall BRO you told me to stay away from him at night last I checked it was not night time.

-Zack- What did you just say sis... (Zack was about to get ruff when Chris walked in.)

-Chris- GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! (He said into his megaphone.)

-Amethyst- Well it was until you got here.

-Chris- THANKS! (He said using his megaphone right in Amethyst's face.)

-Chris- Alright campers today's challenges will be BEACH CHALLNAGES!

-Meef- Yeh we're finally gonna go home.

-Chris- Well not exactly when I said beach what I meant was the crappie old beach on this lame Island. Hahaha! So finish breaky and then get dress and meet me on top of the really really tall hill. (He left the campers alone to finish breaky)

-Jess- WOOHOO Dude this is gonna be awesome.

-Amethyst- For once I actually agree with you filthy human I can't wait to jump into the water. This challenge is going to be so easy right Paige.

-Paige- Absolutely useless of course Chris puts sharks in the water like last time.

-Meef- SHARKS! (He grabbed amethyst hand and patted it) Don't worry my love I'll protect you.

-Amethyst- Uw let go of my hand Meef. (She pulling her hand out of his grip.) Believe me stupid human the last thing I need is you to protect me.

-Meef- But beloved I...

-Amethyst- Don't call me that...(She groaned in frustration) that's it I can't take this anymore I'm gonna go get ready for this stupid challenge you coming Paige?

-Paige- Sure thing Amethyst. See you later Jess. (She and Amethyst left.)

-Meef- Wait for me my love. (He ran after Amethyst.)

-Jess- (Zim wanted to chase after Meef to get him to leave Amethyst alone, but instead Jess grabbed his hand.) Come on dude times a wasting. WOOHOO! (He and Zim ran out the door.)

-Sophie- (She was sitting with Keef.) Yes a beach challenge this is so coolyo even if we don't get to compete I still love the beach and being in a bathing suit WOO! This is so cool!

-Keef- Yeah I know right Gaz.

-Gaz- (She was sitting next to Keef playing her game.) Don't touch me Keef unless you want to die.

-Sophie- Aww you two love birds crack me up. Come you guys let go. WOOO!

-Zack- You two got lucky I'll leave you alone for now, but if you don't separate after dinner then you will both pay.

-Lizzy- Yah you tell them Zack.

-Zack- Did I give you permeation to talk Lizzy now come on... (The two of them left.)

-Dib- Victoria I can't believe you stud up to your brother like that.

-Victoria- It's all, because of you Dib you've inspired me to no longer let my stupid brother rule my life. I'm not afraid of him anymore.

-Dib- That's great Victoria and speaking of fears well there's something I've been wanting to tell you.

-Victoria- Yes what is it Dib?

-Dib- I ah...Oh would you look at the time come on Victoria we'd better get ready for the next challenge. I'll walk you to your cabin.

-Victoria- O.k. sure thing Dib.

-Will- Shoo that was too close you see Gretchen even Dib gets scared sometimes and we can use that to our advantage as long as Dib does not say he loves Victoria we still have a chance to save him.

-Gretchen- I guess so, but Will I'm not so sure if I have the courage to tell him and I also have issues with the ocean and...

-Will- Don't worry Gretchen I know you can do it and as for the ocean thing don't worry about it I'll be right there beside you. Trust me Gretchen I won't let anything happen to you. Now come on I'll walk you to your cabin.

-Gretchen- O.k. (They left.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Gretchen- Will is so sweet and his motivational skills have really improved too bad I haven't improved at all I really hate the ocean, because one time me and my mom and dad got attack by a shark out in the ocean and being brave against Victoria is just as hard as facing the ocean maybe even harder. I just don't know if I'll ever be able to do anything right.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- I'm a little worried about this challenge I've watched enough episode of TDI and TDA thanks to my stupid sister to know that Chris plus water equals SHARK CITY! But, I was not going to let that stop me from boosting Gretchen's confidence after all we survived the last challenge how bad could this one b?. (He inhaled some in his inhaler.)  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Me- Well that's it for now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. All of my charters in there new pjs are on my deviart page of course and I will try to update on Thursday again next. So that's some more good news for you, but regrettably don't get used to it because my stupid Skool is coming back and I may not always make the Thursday deadline after it starts but I will try my hardest to continue to make the week deadline at least. Any way until next time leave plenty of reviews and as always I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	19. A Broken Friendship

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim, TDI, TDA, or any of the songs in here I just own all of the newest characters in here. ENJOY AND BE PREPARED TO BE ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT THE WHOLE TIME!

Setting 1 The Beach on the Island

All of the campers were at the beach in there bathing suits. There was a big hill near the beach kind of like the one the campers had to jump off in the survival challenge on TDI you know when Duncan and Owen were paired together and Gwen and Heather were paired together too any way it is not that tall but still pretty tall any way that is where this story begins.

-Chris- Alright campers today you will be competing in three challenges two will be exactly alike and one will be completely different they will all be beach themed and excruciatingly difficult.

-Amethyst- Oh just get on with it already.

-Chris- Fine spoil the moment why don't you. Alright campers your first two challenges are a good old fashion game of tag.

-Amethyst and Zim- Tag!...Hahahaha!...That stupid inferior earth game!...HAHAHAHAHA! That's what you call a hard challenge!

-All campers- HAHAHAHAH!

-Chris- Yes a simple game of Shark Tag.

-All campers- WHAT?

-Chris- Yeah...HAHAHA! Bet you guys didn't see that one coming. I'll explain the rules one person from every team will either be the tagger or the taggee. The tagger's job will be to tag the taggee before the taggee finds the treasure chest that our unpainted interns have hidden somewhere in the shark infested water. And the only way the taggee can find the chest is if their partner can survive our disgusting dare challenges. Hahahaha... and let's not forget the fact that every consistence must jump from this 100 foot cliff into the ocean to start there challenge. So like I said simple right...

-Amethyst- Wrong this stupid challenge is anything but simple and...

-Chris- I know now I'll announce who's competing against who. (He took out a list) O.k. Courageous Hamsters you guys will be up against the Mary Monkeys in the second round and Nutty Mooses you will be up against the Perfect Piggies in the first round.

-Amethyst- I take it back this challenge isn't stupid at all in fact I can't wait to crush you pathetic stink creatures into oblivion Mahahahah!

-Dib We'll see who crushes who alien scum.

-Victoria- Yah you guys are gonna pay for yesterday.

-Amethyst- Oh please can't you just let that go already.

-Zim- Yah we can't help it if you pathetic humans are so easily distracted and big headed.

-Dib- Oh that's it... (He was about to tackle Zim when Chris spoken into his megaphone to break them up)

-Chris- ALRIGHT CAMPERS THAT'S ENOUGH...do you guys want Chef to do to you guys what he did yesterday? (He said gesturing to Chef.)

- Zim, Dib, Amethyst, and Victoria- Ahh...no thanks we're cool...

-Chris- GOOD! Alright Amethyst you will be the taggee and Dib you will be the tagger. Here are your helmets, scuba gear, and water proof communicators that will not only keep you in constant contact with your partner, but with your opponents as well. (He said tossing them the stuff.)

-Dib- (Victoria was helping him put on the scuba gear and then they noticed something strange about the mask.) Ah Chris I think you made a mistake.

-Victoria- Yah Chris what's the deal how come Dib's mask has helmet stuff all over it?

-Chris- Oh yah I forgot to mention that these challenges are blind fold challenges.

-Dib- WHAT! But Chris that's completely unfair how come she doesn't have to where a blind fold helmet AND I DO?

-Amethyst- Because I'm not a stupid human...

-Dib- You see she just admitted that she's an alien hints the green skin HELLO!

-Amethyst- SINLANCE FILTHY HUMAN! I'm not an alien this is just a skin condition and you did not let me finish I was gonna say "because I'm not a stupid human LIKE YOU!"

-Victoria- Huh...take that back alien scum.

-Amethyst- Never and you two stupid humans are going down. So you might as well say good bye to your pathetic boyfriend before he meets his terrible DOOM! HAHAH!

-Victoria- You're just saying that because your team has a totally unfair advantage. (She ran over and begged to Chris.) Please Chris at least give me some way to help Dib PLEASE!

-Chris- Alright since I'm a nice guy I'll throw in a pair of binoculars for you Victoria. (He gave Victoria the binoculars)

-Victoria- What why would I be needing binoculars?

-Chris- Because you'll all be watching your friends compete for their lives inside this giant airplane (As Chris said that Chef landed a big ARMY AIRPLANE.) WHERE MEEF WILL BE DOING HIS DARES AS WELL!

-Victoria- But wait Chris that still gives...

-Chef- (He grabbed Chris's megaphone) SHUT UP ALREADY YOU BIG SISSIES THIS IS THE WAY IT'S GONNA BE SO SHUT UP AND DEAL WITH IT!

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- Uw this challenge is completely unfair I mean not only does Amethyst have super powers because she's an ALIEN DUH! BUT I'M ALSO BILNDFLODED! (He groaned in frustration) THIS PLACE IS SO INSANCE!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
_**  
-**_KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Victoria- UW I can't stand Chris he is so not nice at all and the whole stupid airplane thing HELLO completely defeats the purpose of giving me the binoculars in the first place. IDIOT! (She groans very loudly) I swear if Dib dies in this stupid challenge I will personally destroy Chris!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Amethyst- I never thought I'd actually say this, but thank you Chris. This challenge is gonna be so easy the only thing I'm worried about is the stupid Meef human. I mean not only is he a stupid stink creature, but he's also a pathetic coward. OH WHY DID I HAVE TO GET PAIRED WITH HIM WHY WHY WHY!  
-__KSSS__SHHHHH-_**

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**  
**-Meef- Oh I really don't like it here I just wanna go home and frolic in the flowers with Amethyst. (He started crying very pathetic like.)**  
**-**_**_KSSSSHHHHH-_**

**-KSSSSHHHHH-**  
**-Gretchen- I hope Dib will be alright...Oh why can't Victoria and Dib switch places. WHY!**  
**-KSSSSHHHHH-**

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- I didn't think it was actually possible, but this stupid challenge is even more dangerous than the last one. I hope Amethyst and Dib will be alright. Sure I'm mad at the big jerk right now, but that does not mean that I want him and Amethyst to die.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

**-KSSSSHHHHH-**  
**-Paige- I hope Amethyst will be alright. And I'm starting to think that maybe Chris is not such a nice guy after all. I mean yah sure I loved watching the campers risk their lives on TV, but that's because I didn't know them. But, now that my friend's life is in jeopardy I wish I had never signed her up for this dumb show. Boy never thought I'd actually say that. And man alive I defiantly don't look forward to my teams turn. (She gulps.)**  
**-KSSSSHHHHH-**

-Dib- This stupid challenge is completely unfair.

-Victoria- I know it is Dib but don't worry I won't let you down. I promise, you will never leave my sight, but just in case... (She gave him a kiss on the check and he went all googoo eyed) that's for good luck.

-Meef- (He hugged Amethyst.) Oh Amethyst I don't want you to do this you could die. Here's an idea how about I give you a kiss for good luck.

-Amethyst- (Meef was about to kiss her, but luckily for her she was able to shove him off before it was too late.) Uw no thanks stupid Meef human. I don't need your vile earth kiss for good luck. Believe me a kiss from you is anything, but lucky. And don't you worry about me I'll be fine you just worry about completing those stupid dares no matter what.

-Meef- Oh yah the dares ah...O.k. then how about you give me a kiss for good luck. (He puckered up his lips)

-Amethyst- No way filthy human. (She hid behind Zim)

-Meef- Aww but you did it yesterday Amethyst.

-Amethyst- So that was a stupid mistake.

-Meef- But Amethyst...

-Zim- Look vile stink creature she said NO! NOW GET ON THAT PLAN OR ELSE!

-Meef- Aww Zim you're such a kidder (He blow a kiss to Amethyst but she luckily dodged it.) See you later my love. (He left for the plane.)

-Amethyst- DON'T CALL ME THAT! (She turned to Zim after she was sure that Meef was gone and all the other humans could not hear them.) Thanks for stopping that stupid human again Zim.

-Zim- You're welcome Amethyst and don't worry you're gonna do fine you are after all my perfect little sister what could possible go wrong?

-Amethyst- Yah...perfect... Ah Zim my life has not been that perfect for a while in fact I've kind of been keeping something from you...

-Zim- What do you mean Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Well I...ahh...

-Chris- COME ON CAMPERS THAT ENOUGH CHIT CHAT LET'S GET GOING! (He said into his megaphone at this point he and everyone else were in the airplane waiting for Zim and Victoria to get in)

-Zim- FINE! Cruse that stupid Chris human tell me about it at dinner time alright Amethyst

-Amethyst- Yah sure dinner haha...(she laughed awkwardly really wanting to tell her dad about the dreams, but stupid Chris ruined it so she would have to wait and focus on the challenge. So she got into jumping passion beside Dib who was still talking to Victoria)

-Victoria- (She gave him one last hug) Bye Dib and good luck. (She ran up to the airplane and Zim was right beside her the two of them hated each other for obvious reasons.) You're so called little sister is going down alien scum.

-Zim- We'll see about that filthy human. (The two of them got into the plane and it flew up leaving Dib and Amethyst alone on top of the hill.)

-Amethyst- (She put her mask on) You ready to die pathetic stink creature?

-Dib- No are you space freak? (He said putting his own mask on.)

-Amethyst- Never! Oh and one more thing Dib stink... (She pushed him off the cliff.) Woops!

-Dib- Ahh!

-Amethyst- Hahah! (She jumped off herself) Look out below! (They both landed in the water and the challenge began. From now on Dib and Amethyst are under the water this whole time and the other members of my cast are in the airplane so just imagine that.)

-Dib- That was so not funny... (He started searching for Amethyst as best he could which was very hard thanks to the stupid mask.) Where are you stupid space girl?

-Amethyst- I'm right here Dib stink (She said being right in front of Dib he tried to tag her, but she easily got away)

-Random music- **(Giggle)  
Yeah  
Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh!  
Catch me if you can  
Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh, Catch me if you can**

-Amethyst- Woops too slow. (Dib continued to try and get Amethyst, but all he caught was empty space) No I'm over here...Oh sorry you missed again. Hahaha!

-Random music- **Look out  
It's time the world was ready for a  
new thing, it's time I got ahead  
step back!  
Nothing's gonna stop me and I  
won't quit till I'm sittin' on the top **

-Amethyst- Come on Dib I knew you were pathetic, but this is just sad, I mean I'm not even trying to win and I'm still beating you Hahahaha!

-Dib- Uw...(he was very mad and frustrated)

-Victoria- (she was speaking into the walky-talky from inside the airplane and looking out at the two of them from the open door with her binoculars) Calm down, don't listen to her Dib she's just trying to distract you just focus and you'll win.

-Amethyst- Yah that will work when PIGS FLY! HAHAHA!

-Dib- UW THAT'S IT COME HERE! (He started swimming really fast in the direction of the voice, but Amethyst still avoided him)

-Amethyst- Hahahaha! Come on Dib stink this is not even a work out for me...Hahahaha!

-Random music- **Never give up when the goin' gets rough  
I know I'm gonna make it through  
To Just try will never be enough  
I'll show you there's Nothing that I can't do!**

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- UWW I HATE THIS STUPID CHALLENAGE! I mean come on not only can I not see a single STUPID THING! But Amethyst constant taunting IS GETTING ON MY LAST NERVES! UWW I CAN'T WAIT TO GET A HOLD OF HER!  
-KSSSSHHHHH- _**

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Amethyst- Hahahaha I love this challenge seriously I've have never had this much fun in my whole life. HAHAHAHAHA!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

-Amethyst- Come on Dib I'm right here. (She said still taunting Dib to death then she noticed that there was a shark behind her.) AHH! (She swam for her life.)

-Chris- Uww it sounds like Amethyst could use some help...

-Amethyst- You're darn right I could use some help. MEEF GET YOUR STUPID HUMAN BUTT IN GEAR AND DO THAT STUPID DARE ALREADY. (She said as she hid in a cave to get away from the shark)

-Chris- Alright you heard her Meef lets spine the wheel of torture to determine your dare. (He spun the wheel and all while it was turning Meef was biting his nails out of fear) O.k. Meef your first dare is an old TDI favorite stand in this barrel full of leaches for 10 seconds. (He said gesturing to the leach barrel)

-Meef- But I'm scared of leaches.

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Amethyst- See what did I tell you a complete pathetic human coward. And worst of all my life was in his STUPID HANDS! But if there's one thing I know for certain about Meef he regrettably loves me and if I want to win I have to... (She gulped.) be nice to him. (She made a disgusted face.) This stupid grand prize had better be worth it.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

-Amethyst- (She said this is the nicest voice ever.) Don't worry Meef I have full confidence in you. You can do this please for me (She said in a very disgusted way.) MY LOVE YOU ROCK...(she hated every minute of that)

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Victoria- Who does Amethyst think she's fooling I mean come on everybody knows she completely hates Meef what kind of idiot would fall for something like that?  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

-Meef- SHE SAID I ROCK YEAH! (He jumped into the barrel with no hesitation.)

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Victoria- (She signed) Apparently that kind.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

-Meef- (Ten seconds went by) Ahh! (He jumped out just in time and he was cover in leaches, but he didn't care his love loves him back. NOT!)

-Chris- And Meef wins the first clue.

-Amethyst- WOOHOO WAIT A GO MEEF THAT'S MY PARTNER! O.k. Chris give us the first clue RIGHT NOW!

-Chris- Alright Perfect Piggies your first clue is "Your chest is wet"

-Amethyst- (She came out of her hiding place in anger.) WHAT KIND OF CLUE IS THAT OF COURSE IT'S WET WE'RE UNDER WATER YOU STUPID HUMAN! WOW! (Dib almost tagged her thanks to Victoria's whispering guidance.)

-Victoria- Oh you almost had her Dib keep trying and we'll win this yet!

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Amethyst- Uww that's it no more Mrs. Bad Girl it's time to teach that stupid human a lesson EVIL GIRL STYLE! MAHAHAHAH!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

-Amethyst- (she started swimming with Dib still close behind, but not close enough because she had a plan.)

-Random music- **Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh!  
Catch me if you can  
Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh, Catch me if you can  
Come on, Come on  
Catch me now  
Catch me Pokemon  
Can you Come on catch me  
Can you now?  
You can't catch me anyhow  
Yow! **

-Amethyst- (She's still swimming then she stopped in her tracks and held her ankle in pain.) Oh my ankle I got a cramp. Oh I can't swim any more. WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN WHY WHY!

-Victoria- Dib she's right below you and she's got a cramp. You've got her now.

-Dib- (He started swimming right for Amethyst) Hahaha! Now who's the pathetic one alien scum? (He said as he was getting closer and closer.)

-Amethyst- Still you stupid human... (She swam out of the way and Dib swam right into a shark.)

-Victoria- Dib swim for your life!

-Dib- Ahh! (The shark was right behind him)

-Random Music- **Get up  
Let's see what you're made of  
Bring it on!  
you know I'm not afraid  
There's no way that you can slow me down now  
It's time to show you what I'm all about  
I Never give up when the goin' gets rough  
I know I'm gonna make it through  
To just try will never be enough  
I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do  
Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh!  
Catch me if you can (If you can)  
Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh, Catch me if you can (Somebody catch me!)  
Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me (Catch me now)  
Ooh!  
Catch me if you can (Come on Come on Catch me now)  
Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me (Catch me now)  
Ooh, Catch me if you can (Can't catch me yet Yow!) **

-Amethyst- Hahahaha! That takes care of him alright Meef get the next clue and this time it had better be an actually useful clue OR ELSE YOU'RE DEAD CHRIS!

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Chris- Uw I'm so scared! Hahaha!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
_**  
-Chris- (He spun the wheel again) Alright Meef your next dare is eat this bowl full of live grass hopers. (He said bring out a bowl full of live grass hopper.)

-Meef- But, I like grass hoppers I can't eat them...

-Amethyst- I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKE THEM OR NOT YOU WILL... Ah I mean come on Meef do it for me please and I promise if we win this I'll give you a big KISS AT THE END!

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Amethyst- SO NOT!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

-Meef- HUH! GIVE ME THAT BOWL! (He scarf down all the grass hoppers in no time at all and just about everyone on the plane looked like they were gonna throw up.)

-Chris- Uww... and Meef wins another clue.

-Amethyst- WOOHOO WAIT A GO MEEF AND THIS ONE HAD BETTER BE WORTH IT OR ELSE!

-Chris- Oh don't worry Amethyst it is. Alright Perfect Piggys your next clue is "Your chest is somewhere at the bottom."

-Amethyst- WHAT! WHAT KIND OF CLUE IS THAT YOU STUPID HUMAN OF COURSE IT'S AT THE BOTTOM. HELLOW STUPID EARTH TREASURE CHESTS SINK. STUPID HUMAN! THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR STUPIDTY I'LL FIND IT ON MY OWN! (She started swimming all over the place looking for the chest)

-Random music- **It's so close  
I can almost taste it  
there's no way  
I'll ever look back  
It's so hard!  
But stopping's not an option  
I'm gonna keep on (keep on)  
Keep on, cos I believe in...  
Oooh Oooh!  
Come on come on  
Catch me now  
Catch me Pokemon  
Can you come on catch me  
Can you now?  
You can't catch me anyhow  
Yow!  
Come on come on (Ooh!)  
Catch me now  
Catch me pokemon (Catch me!)  
Can you come on catch me  
Can you now? (Ooh, Catch me!)  
You can't catch me anyhow  
Yow! **

-Chris- Uww that's not a very good idea on Amethyst's part...

-Amethyst- I DON'T CARE IT'S BETTER THEN LISTENING TO YOU AND...Wait I think I see it. (She started swimming)

-Random Music- **Come on come on (Ooh!)  
Catch me now  
Catch me Pokemon (Catch me!)  
Can you Come on catch me  
Can you now? (Ooh, Catch me!)  
You can't catch me anyhow  
Yow!  
Come on come on (Ooh!)  
Catch me now  
Catch me pokemon (Catch me!)  
Can you come on catch me  
Can you now? **

-Victoria- Oh no Dib she sees the chest swim she's right below you. (At this point Dib was hiding from the sharks in a cave but when he heard Victoria words he sprang into action and swam down to where Amethyst was)

-Random Music- **Catch me if you can  
Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh!  
Catch me if you can  
Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh, catch me if you can!  
Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me (Come on try to catch me)  
Ooh!  
Catch me if you can (If you can!)  
Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me (Come on try to catch me)  
Ooh, catch me if you can! **

-Amethyst- (She grabbed at the chest then we find out that what she thought was the chest was actually the head of a giant octopus) What the...Ahh! (She tried to swim away, but the octopus grabbed her in its tentacles) Ahh! NO LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID EARTH BEAST!

-Chris- Octopus your idea... (He said to Chef and he gave the thumbs up sign to Chris from where he was driving the plane) Nice!

-Victoria- Dib she's a sitting duck you've got this challenge in the bag.

-Random music- **Ooh!(Let's see what you're made of)  
Come on try to catch  
Ooh!(You know I'm not afraid)  
Catch me if you can  
Ooh! (If you can!)  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh, Catch me if you can (I'll never give up)  
Ooh! (Come on Come on)  
Come on try to catch me (Catch me now)  
Ooh! (Catch me Pokemon)  
Catch me if you can (Can you come on catch me)  
Ooh! (Can you now?)  
Come on try to catch me (You can't catch me yet)  
Ooh, Catch me if you can! (Yow!)  
(Giggle)**

-Dib- (he touched Amethyst) Tag you're it. (He stuck his tong out at her)

-Chris- AND THE NUTTY MOOSES WIN THE SECOND CHALLENAGE!

-Amethyst- NOO!

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- (He was doing a victory dance) YEAH WE WON WE WON WE WON WOO!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Amethyst- I can't believe I actually was nice to Meef and I still LOST! UWW THIS IS ALL THE STUPID CHRIS HUMAN AND MEEF BEAST'S FAULT AND THEY WILL BOTH PAY!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Meef- I hope Amethyst isn't too mad at me. Oh well at least she's still gonna kiss me. YEAH!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

Setting 3 Back at the beach.

Dib and Amethyst were coming out of the water and Chef was landing the plane.

-Victoria- (She ran up to Dib and hugged him.) Dib you did it you were incredible out there. Woo!

-Meef- (He ran up to Amethyst and tackled her down back into the water) Oh Amethyst I'm so glad you're o.k. now let's kiss.

-Amethyst- Uww get off of me stupid Meef human. (She shoved Meef off of her and stud up in anger) THERE IS NO WAY I'LL EVER KISS YOU NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!

-Meef- But you said you'd kiss me.

-Amethyst- No I said I'd kiss you if we won...last time I checked WE LOST! (She walked up to Chris in even more anger) AND IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT STUPID CHRIS HUMAN YOU AND YOUR STUPID EVIL HUMAN CLUES OF DOOM!

-Chris- THANKS! (He said into his megaphone)

-Amethyst- UW THAT'S IT! (She grabbed Chris's megaphone and throw it into the water)

-Chris- MY MEGAPHONE! (It landed into the water and one of the sharks ate it)

-Amethyst- Hahahaha! Take that stupid Chris human that's what you get for making me loose.

-Chris- Oh well (he took out an even bigger Megaphone from what seemed like nowhere) I WANTED TO BRAKE THIS ONE IN ANY WAY! (He said right in Amethyst face knocking her into Meef's arms) ALRIGHT COURAGOUS HAMSTERS AND MARY MONKEY YOU GUYS ARE UP NEXT!

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Amethyst- I can't believe it. I destroyed Chris's stupid earth machine and what does he do? HE GETS AN EVEN BIGGER AND MORE ANNOING ONE! And worst of all he pushed me into the Meef beast arms AGAIN! OH WHY!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

Setting 4 Back at the top of the hill.

Everybody was once again on top of the hill waiting for Chris to announce who his next victims were.

Chris- ALRIGHT WILL YOU WILL BE YOUR TEAM'S TAGER AND JESS YOU'LL BE THE TAGGEE! (He said into his new megaphone and throws Jess and Will their stuff.)

-Jess- (He dropped his stuff and ran up to Chris) WOOHOO! (He hugged Chris in gratitude) Oh thank you man YOU ROCK DUDE! WOOHOO! (He let go and ran back up to Paige, Will, and Gretchen who were near the edge of the cliff.) Aw man this is gonna be so cool right Will.

-Will- NO IT'S NOT GONNA BE COOL JESS IN FACTS IT'S GONNA BE THE EXACT OPOSITE OF COOL! Chris this challenge is completely INSANE! I mean come on just think about it it's a simple equation ME PLUS SHARKS AND STUPID BLIND FOLD HELMET EQAULAS DEAD ME DUH!

-Zack- That's not the only thing it equals Hahahaha!

-Will- Uww! (Zack comment really ticked Will off and he began to put his gear on in anger.)

-Gretchen- Will please don't do this you could die.

-Paige- Yah you guys this is not funny maybe we should just tie.

-Jess- Hey don't worry about us Pineapple Princess we'll be fine and trust me I'll be sure to take good care of your brother.

-Will- Oh yeah right my butt you'll take good care of me. (He looked over the side of the cliff and saw a shark jump up hungry and waiting to eat them) Ahh! There is no way I'm ever going to survive this... (He was very scared, but then he noticed that Gretchen looked even more worried than him.) I mean don't worry Gretchen I'll be fine.

-Gretchen- Are you sure Will...

-Will- (He gulped) Absolutely.

-Paige- (she hugged her brother) Will you take good care of yourself. (And then she ran and hugged Jess) Oh Jess please don't die and don't let my brother die either.

-Jess- Don't worry Babe I won't let you down and don't worry about your dares I'm sure you're gonna do awesome in them. (He gave her a kiss and she went all googoo eyed.)

-Chris- (He and everybody else were waiting for the love birds) COME ON PEOPLE ENOUGH WITH THE SAPY GOOD BYES LET GET GOING!

-Gretchen and Paige- Bye and good luck you guys! (They ran into the plane and it headed up into the sky.)

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Paige- Oh I hope Jess and my brother will be alright. I mean sure I said I was mad at Will a hundred time in here before, but I still love him he's my big brother after all and Jess is just so incredible I don't want to lose either one. Oh man this really stinks and I don't even want to think about how hard my dares are probably gonna be. (She gulped.)  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Gretchen- PLEASE BE O.K. WILL PLEASE BE O.K.!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Victoria- Hahah! This should be quit enjoyable to watch I'm not worried at all about my little brother after all this is not the first time he's swam with sharks and as for Will well let's just say I wish it was Gretchen down there instead of him.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- Will may be acting like a complete JERK right now, but come on he still does not deserve THIS!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

-Will- (He was biting his nails looking very freaked out about the sharks then he gulped and put his mask on)

-Jess- (He patted Will on the back) Oh don't worry Will my main man we're gonna do fine. (He pushed Will in to the water by accident)

-Will- Ahh!

-Jess- Woops sorry dude... (He jumped in too.) Kawabunga!

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- O.k. that was so not funny and I know he did that on PURPOSE! And I also know for a fact that he just as evil as his stupid brother and sister, It's like they always say an apple never fall far from a tree ESPECIALLY A ROTTON ONE!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

-Will- (he was swimming like a very scared person which is exactly what he was.) OH I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I CAN'T SEE A THING AHH!

-Jess- Hey chill dude you know if you want I could let you win.

-Will- Oh yah right you would do that. Don't make me laugh Jess. I know you're just as evil as your brother and sister so you can quit you're stupid little crusaded.

-Jess- Finally I've wanted to quit this dumb act from day one. I'm surprised you actually figured it out maybe you're not as stupid as my brother thinks, but you're still a complete lamo idiot. Hahaha!

-Random music- **Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
Is gonna phase me  
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know  
Yeah, **

-Will- Ha I knew it and you're the idiot my sister can hear us Dah!

-Jess- Think again freak why do you think I hugged Chris so I could steal his remote control to these dumb communicators. We can hear each other, but they can't hear us. Hahahaha! Oh and dude you might wanna watch out for that shark right behind you. Hahaha!

-Will- What! Shark Ahh! (He swam for his life not caring where he swam just as long as he survived.)  
-Random Music- **Get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off my back**

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Jess- Hahaha! What did you guys actually think that my brother and sister were the only evil people in my family? Hahahaha! Wrongo!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- SEE I TOLD YOU GUYS HE WAS EVIL AND WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY DO SOMETHING NOW!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

-Will- (He was still swimming for his life and Jess was watching in amusement.)

-Random music- **Get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off my back **

Setting 5 in the airplane.

Sophie was running around the plane carrying Gretchen's binoculars and everybody was trying to get them from her

-Gretchen- Come on Sophie give me back my binoculars Will's life is on the line.

-Sophie- (She was wearing a pink little one piece bathing suit with some black ties on it.) But I wanna see the sharks.

-Victoria- Come on Sophie this isn't funny now give them back.

-Sophie- Aww fine I never get to have any fun. (She gave Victoria the binoculars.)

-Victoria- Here you go Gretchen...Woops (she dropped the binoculars) Oh man I am such a klutz I hope they didn't break.

-Gretchen- (She picked up the binoculars and saw that they were BROKEN!) Oh no Will! (She and Paige ran to the open door to try and look as best they could without the binoculars)

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Victoria- I know what you guys are thinking using my cousin to send Will to his doom is really low. Whatever at least now she's finally good for something. Hahahaha!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

-Paige- Oh no I can't see them. (She yelled into their walky-talky) Jess Will are you guys alright. Chris something's wrong I can't hear them.

-Victoria- WHAT! Chris if my brother dies my uncle will sew you for everything you've got.

-Paige- Same thing goes for my father.

-Chris- Chill out everybody the communicator probably just turned off, but I've got... Hey wait a minute the control is missing. AHH I DON'T WANNA LOSE MY PAY CHECK!

-Jess- (His voice came out of the communicator) It's all good dudes I'm fine.

-Paige- Jess thank goodness you're o.k. how's my brother?

-Jess- Not so good a shark is after him Pineapple Princess you have to hurry.

-Paige- You heard him Chris spin that stupid wheel and BE QUICK ABOUT IT!

-Chris- Alright geez take a pill. (He spun the wheel.) O.k. Paige your first dare is Kiss a spider. (He said taking out a tarantula.)

-Paige- That's it I can do that easy.

-Chris- Dude it's a giant tarantula.

-Paige- SO WHAT MY BROTHER AND JESS ARE IN SERIOUS TROBLE! GIVE ME THAT ARACHNID! (She grabbed the spider and kissed it.)

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Chris- (He throw up.) O.k. that was so gross (He throws up again.) Seriously, and I thought my last cast where freaks these guys give new meaning to the word. (He throws up again.)  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

**_-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Paige- What I want to study spiders when I grow up so of course I had no problem kissing one.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-_**

-Paige- Alright Chris hurry up AND TELL US THE CLUE ALREADY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

-Chris- O.k. Mary Monkey your first clue is. (He said it in a pirate way.) Arr matie your chest be located where all chest be Arr!

-Paige- WHAT KIND OF CLUE IS THAT CHRIS WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS MY BROTHER AND JESS ARE INDANGE!

-Jess- Chill out Pineapple Princess I get it. It's a riddle all chest are located in Pirate Ships Arr!

-Chris- Correctomundo dude now you just have to find it.

-Jess- Got you dude and I see it. Ya-hoo. (He swam into the ship to get the chest.)

-Random music- **You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
You think that you can't find a way in  
Is what I'm saying  
Oh if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know... Oh **

-Chris- (He got new binocular and was looking at the competitors) And the Mary Monkeys win the third challenge... (He said after everybody saw Jess come out of the Ship with the chest) But what's this even though Jess has already won he's still risking it all to save Will. (Yep Jess swam over and hit the shark in the nose with the chest and grabbed Will and swam him to safety.)

-Random Music- **Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know  
Get Off  
Get Off Yeah  
Get off of my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outtta my face, or give it your best shot **

-Chris- YEAH WAIT A GO JESS I'LL STILL GET PAID WOO!

-Random Music- **You know this train is coming of this track  
Get off of my back  
Yeah get off of my back  
Get off yeah  
Oh get off, get off, get off,get off, get off,  
get off, get off  
Get off of my back **

Setting 6 Back on the Beach

Chef landed the plane and Gretchen and Paige ran out to their partners. Jess was pulling Will out of the water.

-Paige- (She ran up and hugged Jess.) Oh Jess you're so amazing you won the challenge and saved my brother YOU ROCK DUDE WOOHOO!

-Jess- No you rock babe. I mean what I did was nothing every surfer dude knows that sharks hate a good punch in the nose, but what you did man that was totally radical WOOHOO!

-Paige- Oh Jess thank you so much. (She kissed him then turned to her brother and Gretchen who was trying to help him up.) Will are you alright?

-Will- (He coughed some sea water out of his mouth) No I am not alright and it's ALL HIS FAULT! (He coughed up some more POINTING AT JESS!)

-Paige- What are you talking about Will? Jess just risked everything to save your life?

-Will- Hello earth to Paige he's the idiot who put my life in jeopardy in the FIRST PLACE!

-Paige- Huh… Will don't call Jess an idiot. You're the idiot for not seeing that it was all Chris's stupid fault.

-Chris- Hey.

-Paige- Well it's true he was the one who lost his dumb remote.

-Will- No Jess stole it.

-Victoria- Huh! Oh that is just so wrong Will. I can't believe you just said that. My brother would never steal anything. We're sorry we couldn't help you guys sooner, but Sophie took the binoculars form Gretchen and I accidentally dropped them. I'm so sorry Will it was an accident.

-Will- Oh yah right like it was an accident when you had your stupid dog bit Gretchen.

-Dib- What Will I think the sea water went to your head, because Victoria would never do that.

-Will- YES SHE WOULD DIB BECAUSE SHE'S! (He started to walk up to try and nock some since into Dib, but just then Will slipped in the water and fell on his butt.) AHH!

-Gretchen- Will! (She helped Will up.)

-Dib- Gretchen how can you help that EVIL JERK!

-Will- I'm not the evil jerk around here Dib you are and those creeps over there. (He said pointing to the Jones)

-Dib- (He and Will glared at each other and they were about to get really fiscal. So Chris got in the way)

-Chris- O.k. campers that's enough.

-Victoria- Yeah you guys calm down.

-Jess- Seriously dudes can't we all just get along.

-Will- Never not as long as disgusting creeps like you guys exist.

-Dib- THAT'S IT! (Dib talked Will and Chris got caught in it.)

-Chris- NO DUDES NOT THE HAIR! (They fought like crazy.)

-Chef- (The smoke cleared and Chef had Will and Dib each in one hand by their coats collars separating the two.) ALRIGHT YOU SISSY THAT'S ENOUGH!

-Chris- Shoo thanks Chef O.k. I think we need to take a little break to cool off. So we'll see you all next time on another excising episode of Total Drama Love Ax-Sib-Tion Island.

-Dib and Will- LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!

-Me- Well what did I tell you guys wasn't that an exciting episode Will almost died. And Will and Dib's fighting at the end makes you wonder if they'll ever be friends AGAIN! Any way Sophie's new swim suit is on my deviart page and the songs were Get Off Of My Back and Catch Me If You Can I thought they were appropriate. So I guess until next time send me plenty of reviews and I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	20. Invite to the Dance

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim, TDI, TDA, or any of the songs in here I just own all of the newest characters in here. ENJOY!

Setting 1 Back at the Beach

Dib and Will were sitting on two separate stumps with their backs to each other being scolded by Chris.

-Chris- Tisk Tisk Will and Dib your behavior before the break was simply appalling. I'm not gonna lie to you I love tension just as much as the next guy, but fighting with ME RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE. Not cool dudes NOT COOL.

-Will- What's not cool is the fact that I was ever friends with this JERK!

-Dib- I was just thinking the same thing I don't even want to be on the same planet with this CREEP!

-Will- Oh yah well I don't even want to be in the same universe with you BIG HEAD!

-Dib- DORK!

-Will- LOOSER!

-Dib- GEEK!

-Will- INSANE FREAK SHOW! (They glared at each other.)

-Chris- ALRIGHT CAMPERS THAT'S ENOUGH! (He said into his megaphone.) seriously dudes we don't need to go to another break.

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- I can't believe how STUPID DIB IS BEING! Seriously now I'm not even sure I want the old Dib back. I mean yeah sure part of me wants him back, but another part of me doesn't want anything to do with the BIG FAT CREEP! And regrettably that part of me is WINNING!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- I can't believe Will. Jess did everything he could to save the JERK and then what does he do HE CALLS HIM EVIL AGAIN! And on top of all that he actually said that Victoria had her dog hurt Gretchen. WHAT AN IDIOT! VICTORIA WOULD NEVER DO THAT!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**__**  
**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Paige- I can't believe how big a fight Dib and my stupid brother got into. I mean for some strange reason Will always liked Dib, but ever since we met the Jones Will has been acting EVEN WEIRDER THEN USUAL AND NOW I'M EVEN ASHAMED TO BE RELATED TO THE BIG FREAK!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Victoria- OMG that was so awesome who knew Dib had it in him. Well of course I did he just needed some beautiful persuasion. AKA me.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Gretchen- Oh no this is so not good. Will and Dib are fighting even worse than before and it's all my stupid fault. If only I had been brave and told Dib the truth last night none of this would have happen. Oh that's it I've got to tell Dib the truth tonight, because I fear if I don't tell him soon I'll lose him FOREVER!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Chris- Alright campers are you guys ready for your next challenge?

-Paige- Ah no more challenges Chris.

-Amethyst- Yah stupid Chris human haven't we suffered enough?

-Chris- Um let me think about that NO! O.k. campers your next challenge is a surfing contest.

-Jess- YES WOOHOO! Oh dude thank you I can't wait for the next challenge.

-Will- Oh I bet you can't so you have another chance to do something EVIL!

-Paige- Back off Will. Jess hasn't done anything to you.

-Will- Ah hello earth to sis. Yes he did he almost...

-Dib- Oh why don't you just SHUT UP ALREADY WILL!

-Will- MAKE ME! (They glared at each other.)

-Chef- ALRIGHT SOLDIES THAT'S ENOUGH! NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THE RULES OF THIS NEXT CHALLENGE AND THE NEXT PERSON WHO STARTS ANOTHER STUPID ARGUMENT YOUR BUTT IS MINE! GOT THAT!

-All campers- Yes Sir Master Chief Sir!

-Chris- Alright campers here's how this next challenge is gonna work one person from each one of your teams will be the surfer the surfer's job is to maneuver throw our obstacle course while avoiding the...

-Amethyst- Let me guess giant man eating SHARKS!

-Chris- No actually the sharks are taking a break, but don't worry we still have our giant man eating Crocodiles.

-Amethyst- What?

-Chris- It was Chef's idea.

-Chef- AND IT'S A GOOD IDEA WHAT YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT GREEN GIRL!

-Amethyst- Sir no sir!

-Chris- Alright and to make this challenge a little harder each one of the surfers will be blind folded and their partner must ride on their shoulders and be there guide. And since we're all still a little tense from earlier I'm gonna let you guys choose your surfer.

-Amethyst- Alright listen up Meef human we lost the last challenge pathetically and it was all your stupid fault so this time you're gonna listen to MY ORDERS NO QUESTIONS ASKED! And I say that I'm gonna be the surfer since I'm probably the best surfer on this disgusting dirt ball of a planet.

-Meef- Whatever you say my love.

-Amethyst- Good. Oh and one more thing DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT EVER EVER AGAIN!

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Meef- (He signed with love) I really do love Amethyst she's just so wonderful and I don't care whether we win or lose just the thought of being on her perfect shoulders will be like heaven for me. (He signed again.)  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_  
_**  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Amethyst- This time me and Meef are gonna win no matter what and even if we don't win which is highly unlikely I'm still gonna do whatever it takes to make sure that the Dib stink loses. I swear I would rather die than see that stupid human win another challenge. Hahahaha!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Jess- O.k. babe I was thinking that I should be the surfer.

-Paige- Sure. (She said very sad like)

-Jess- Or you could be the surfer I don't really care either way.

-Paige- Whatever (She said still all down like.)

-Jess- Hey what' wrong Pineapple Princess?

-Paige- It's my stupid brother Jess. I can't believe how rude he was to you. I mean come on you saved his life and how does he repay you BY BEING NOTHING BUT A BIG FAT JERKWAD!

-Jess- Hey don't worry about it Pineapple Princess. I'm sure your brother's just confused or...

-Paige- I don't care what he is that's still no excuse for being a JERK!

-Jess- Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will go back to normal once you get home. Now in the meantime how about you be the surfer that way you won't have to see the crocodiles.

-Paige- O.k. sure thanks Jess.

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Paige- (She signed with love.) Jess is so amazing I can't believe how stupid my brother is being. Oh well I can't worry about that right now. I have to focus on the next challenge and hopefully me and Jess will win and I won't embarrass myself too much before this thing is over.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Jess- Dudes of course I let her be the surfer this way in case I do something mean to her stupid brother again she won't have to see it. hahah...  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Gretchen- Will I'm so sorry this is all my fault. If only I had been brave last night then you and Dib...

-Will- Oh don't even mention that TRATOR'S name in front of me Gretchen. I hate the JERK!

-Gretchen- Huh Will how can you say that please don't tell me you've given up on Dib? Will you can't.

-Will- Oh don't worry about me Gretchen I still want to tell Dib the truth and when we finally do convince THE CREEP I'm also gonna be the one who says I TOLD YOU SO I TOLD YOU SO OVER AND OVER AGAIN! Trust me Gretchen that JERK WILL NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT FROM ME THAT'S FOR SURE!

-Gretchen- Oh Will I'm so sorry.

-Will- What? Oh no Gretchen I'm the one who should be sorry. Here I am all mad at stupid Dib and I'm taking my stupid anger out on you. I'm sorry Gretchen.

-Gretchen- It's o.k. Will and you know what I think I'm ready to tell Dib the truth tonight.

-Will- That's the spirit Gretchen now do you want to be the surfer or should I?

-Gretchen- Well I used to surf before the shark incident and...

-Will- Well you see there's our answer you can be the surfer that way we'll concur one fear at a time. O.k. Gretchen.

-Gretchen- O.k. and thanks Will. And Will please try not to fight too much with Dib.

-Will- O.k. I'll try.

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Gretchen- Will's right it's time for me the stand up for myself and this is my chance. I'm gonna tell Dib the truth even if it kills me. (she gulps) At least I hope I can.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-Will- I'm glad that Gretchen's courage has finally grown and not a moment too soon, because I really really don't like fighting with Dib. I mean come on he used to be my friend and a part of me still wants him to be my friend even if it is just a tiny portion right now. (He signed) Well no matter what it's all up to Gretchen. So let's just hope she's successful tonight or else I fear Dib is completely and utterly doomed.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Victoria- You o.k. Dib?

-Dib- No I'm not o.k. Victoria Will is nothing, but a complete JERK and I still can't believe how mean he was to your brother.

-Victoria- Yah he was a little harsh, but you can still try to give him another chance and...

-Dib- You see that's what I'm talking about you're always so nice to him and how does he repay you by being NOTHING BUT A COMPLETE AND UTER JERKWAD!

-Victoria- Hey don't worry about it Dib I'm sure everything will be fine soon. Now do you want to be the surfer or should I?

-Dib- Well I don't really know how to surf.

-Victoria- Well then I guess you just answered my question. Hahaha!

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- I really hate this whole stupid situation Will is being a complete JERK and Gretchen is actually helping THE CREEP and I just don't know what to think any more.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Victoria- Everything's going according to plan seriously even if I don't have my stupid little cousin around to help me and Dib cheat. I can still grantee that we are gonna win this next challenge. I mean come on just look at our compotation what a bunch of losers no offence to my brother and every offence to everyone else especially stupid Gretchen and Will. Hahahaha!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
-Chris- (Everybody was in the water on their long boards the surfers were blind folded and there were lots of huge waves, crocodiles, and obstacles) Alright campers and SURF! (They all swam out into the waves and got on each other's shoulders and began to surf)

-Random music-**Never smile at a crocodile  
No, you can't get friendly with a crocodile  
Don't be taken in by his welcome grin  
He's imagining how well you'd fit within his skin**

-Chris- It looks like the Perfect Piggies are the first ones up and atom and here comes the crocodiles too and man do they look hungry.

-Meef- Ahh Amethyst they're everywhere Ahh!

-Random Music- **So never smile at a crocodile  
Never dip your hat and stop to talk awhile  
Never run, walk away, say good-night, not good-day  
Clear the aisle but never smile at Mister Crocodile  
**-Amethyst- Stop squirming you stupid human you're gonna make me Ahh!

-Chris- Uww and it look like the Perfect Piggies loose AGAIN!

-Amethyst- What NO! OH THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD MEEF! (She jumped on top of Meef and started to beat him up and the crocodiles that were around them just looked at each other and then swam away not wanting to get in the middle of that.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Amethyst- I can't believe I just lost another challenge THAT'S IT THE STUPID MEEF HUMAN HAS DEFENTLY MADE THE TOP OF MY HUMANS I HATE LIST. UW I HATE HIM SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! (She SCREMED in anger.)  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Meef- (He looked really beat up and signed with love) I love it when she does that.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
-Chris- O.k. now it looks like the Mary Monkeys are coming up on the first obstacle

-Jess- You're doing great Pineapple Princess I think we're gonna win this.

-Random music- **You may very well be well bred  
Lots of etiquette in your head  
But there's always some special case, time or place  
To forget etiquette**

-Chris- Or are they? Seagulls anyone? (He had the seagull launching machine from TDA and he fired it at Jess and Paige and one went right in Jess' hair.)

-Jess- Ahh sky rat GET IT OFF OF ME AHH! (They wiped out.)

-Paige- CHRIS THAT WAS SO NOT COOL!

-Jess- YEAH SERIOUSLY DUDE THAT WAS ANYTHING BUT GNARLY! AND... AHH! (They swam for their lives away from the crocodiles)

-Random music- **For instance:  
Never smile at a crocodile  
No, you can't get friendly with a crocodile  
Don't be taken in by his welcome grin  
He's imagining how well you'd fit within his skin**

-Paige and Jess- CHRIS THIS IS ALL YOUR STUPID FAULT YOU BIG JERK!

-Chris- Wow they sound really peffed. Hey I've got a great idea why don't we see what our most argumentative teams are up to.

-Dib and Will- (They were both glaring at each other)

-Chris- Wow there's a lot of tension in there lets exploit it for laughs. Hahaha! (He throws a paddle to each one of the boys and they began and to try and nock each other off with it. AND I WOULD JUST LIKE TO POINT OUT THE FACT THAT DIB STARTED IT!)

-Dib- (He and Will had their paddles locked he pushed hard on his) I thought you were my friend.

-Will- (He pushed hard on his) I thought you were mine. JEKR!

-Dib- LOOSER! (It was clear that Dib was the stronger one out of the two and he was about to push Will off Gretchen's shoulders when)

-Amethyst- Oh no that's it. There's no way I'm gonna let that STUPID HUMAN WIN ANOTHER CHALLENGE! But, how do I stop him. (She thought for a minute then she remembered what she had in her pak)hmm i've got it. (she snapped her figures. Then she reached into her pak and pulled out a clock.) Hey Dib stink you know what they say about time it always flys when you're having funny. Hahaha! (She threw a clock at Dib's giant head knocking him off of victoria and they both wiped out. And of corse the clock bounced off of dib's head and landed in a crocodile's mouth)

-Random music- **Never smile at a crocodile  
Never dip your hat and stop to talk awhile  
Don't be rude Never Mock throw a kiss and not a rock  
Clear the aisle but never smile at Mister Crocodile  
Never Smile at Mister Crocodile  
**  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Amethyst- Like I said I'll do anything to make sure that the stupid Dib stink loses even help the pathetic Will human. HAHAHA! TAKE THAT STUPID EARTH CREATURE! ENJOY YOUR TORTURE TIME HAHAHAHA!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Chris- And the Courageous Hamster WIN IT!

-Will- (He and Gretchen surfed to shore and got off their board.) YEAH WE DID IT WE WON WOO! (He HUGED Gretchen in gratitude then they both realized what they were doing and let go and blushed)

-Dib- (He and Victoria along with everybody else paddle to shore) What was up with that Will so now you're actually working with the EVIL ALIEN MOSTER!

-Victoria- Yah Will that's low even for you.

-Will- Oh look who's talking little miss DEVIL IN DESGUISE!

-Dib- Take that back you JERK!

-Will- NEVER!

-Jess- O.k. guys let's just chill out this is getting way to heave and... OH NO HIT THE DECK! (Just then a REALLY REALLY BIG TIDAL WAVE CAME OUT OF NO WHERE AND WIPED OUT ALL OVER THEM HAHAHA!)

Setting 2 The Mess Hall

Everybody was in the mess hall very tired and exhausted thanks to the stupid tidal wave OF DOOM THAT CAME OUT OF NO WHERE!

-Chris- (He came into the mess hall) Good evening campers.

-Amethyst- (She lifted her head) What's so good about it Filthy Stupid Chris human you're hear and you probably have somehting evil up your stupid earth monkey sleeve.

-Chris-I know Hahaha! Alright campers as you all know tomorrow is your last day here.

-All- WOO!

-Chris- Yes I know it's really tragic, you all have done so well and for your reward I'm gonna tell you guys what your next challenge is.

-The Jut box- **Next Friday night your all invited  
To dance from eight to three  
All the fishes still alive  
Are having a ball  
Its some affair, they'll all be there  
From the herring to the whale  
They'll turn out to shake a scale  
In Neptune's Hall  
Come along and follow me  
To the bottom of the sea  
We'll join in the Jamboree  
At the Codfish Ball  
Lobsters dancing in a row  
Shuffle off to Buffalo  
Jelly fish sway to and fro  
At the Codfish Ball  
Finnan haddie leads the eel  
Through an Irish reel  
The catfish is a dancing man  
But he can't can-can like the sardine can  
Tunas trucking left and right  
Snappers tapping, what a night  
There won't be a hook in site  
At the Codfish ball  
Minnows mooching, what a night  
There won't be a hook in site  
At the Codfish Ball  
Octopus and abaca 50 miles away from shore  
Tango across the ocean floor at the Codfish Ball  
Mines dance the minuet  
Barracudas piquet  
While the sting ray plays his clarinet at the Codfish Ball  
Scottish shaman form a ring and dance the highland flailing  
The music hot so the lusts tract and the halibut is the Jitter bug king**

-Amethyst- CHIRS TURN THAT STUPID EARTH MUSIC DOWN!

-Chris- WHAT TURN IT UP OK!

-The Jut box- **Sing it with me now  
Come along and follow me  
To the bottom of the sea  
We'll join in the Jamboree  
At the Codfish Ball  
Lobsters dancing in a row  
Shuffle off to Buffalo  
Jelly fish sway to and fro  
At the Codfish Ball  
Finnan haddie leads the eel  
Through an Irish reel  
The catfish is a dancing man  
But he can't can-can like the sardine can  
Tunas trucking left and right  
Snappers tapping, what a night  
There won't be a hook in site  
At the Codfish ball  
At the Codfish ball  
At the Codfish ball**

-Amethyst- THAT'S IT! (She garbed an ax and destroyed the jut box)

-Paige- Well that's one way to get rid of annoying music.

-Chris- Indeed well campers what does that tell you.

-Amethyst- That your stupid earth technology is even lamer then normal human technology.

-Chris- Yes that and the fact that the next challenge is A DANCE OFF! (He said into his megaphone and the massive sound pushed Amethyst back into her seat NOT FUNNY!)  
Now normally I would let you guys decide which dance you're gonna do, but not tonight. Hahaha more fun for me so Perfect Piggies you guys will be doing the Tango Passion.

-Meef- Yah I love that dance it's a lot of fun. Oh I can't wait to do it what about you Amethyst aren't you excited.

-Amethyst- Yah Meef human I'm just oozing with anticipation.

-Meef- YEAH!

-Amethyst- (She groaned with frustration and put her head back on the table)

-Chris- O.k. Mary Monkeys you guys will be doing the Polka!

-Jess- Cool

-Paige- Yah sweet I love that dance and I was always really good at it in dance class WOO!

-Chris- Nutty Mooses you guys will be doing the American Waltz.

-Victoria- Yes WOO I never thought I'd actually say this, but thank you Chris. That is like the most romantic dance out there. WOO!

-Chris- You're welcome and Courageous Hamster you guys get to do the American Foxtrot.

-Will- Cool thanks Chris I love that dance and I'm really good at it. I even got a reward for doing such a good job one time.

-Chris- Alright campers get a good night's sleep and I'll see you guys tomorrow.

-Paige- Wait Chris aren't you gonna give us time to practice?

-Chris- Oh yah oh well I guess you guys will just have to practice tommorrow (he laughs as he leaves)

-Paige- O.k. is it just me or did Chris seem like he was up to something. Oh well. I'm heading for bed you coming Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Ah yah sure I'll meet you there in a minute Paige. Ah Zim can I talk to you for a minute.

-Zim- Sure thing Amethyst. (The two of them went away from the humans to talk.)

-Amethyst- I'm really sorry I lost the last two challenges Zim...

-Zim- It's o.k. Amethyst it wasn't your fault it was those disgusting stink creatures and trust me Amethyst they will all pay for this indignity. Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about earlier?

-Amethyst- Well I you see lately I've been oh...well... it's nothing I'm just being silly Hahaha well I guess I'll see you tomorrow bye Zim. (She ran off.)

-Zim- O.k. bye Amethyst.

-Zack- O.k. you two it's after Dinner so SEPARATE!

-Victoria- Whatever bro. Hey Dib you wanna walk me to my cabin.

-Dib- Sure thing Victoria. (They walked off)

-Zack- HEY WHAT DID I JUST SAY!

-Lizzy- Oh don't worry about them Zack here I stole this candy bar from Chef you want it?

-Zack- Whatever. (He took the candy bar and ate it.)

-Will- Well at least we can count on Zack to keep those two apart somewhat.

-Gretchen- He's not the only one we can count on Will I promise you tonight I'm gonna tell Dib the truth no matter what.

-Will- That's the spirit Gretchen and don't worry about Victoria I've got a plan meet me in here tomorrow morning. So we can discuss your success that way I can make sure she doesn't hurt you again.

-Gretchen- Oh thank you Will. (She hugged Will and then they let go and the two of them blushed again.)

-Will- Yah well. (He tugged on the collar of his coat and sweet was coming off of him he was a little embarrassed) I guess I'll see you tomorrow Gretchen.

-Gretchen- Yah see you Will. (They left for their cabins.)

-Me- Well that's it fanfiction people I hope you all enjoyed it and now I get to write the chapter I have been waiting for for so long. I'm so excited I have two drawings that go along with it and it's very emotional but regrettably I don't know if I'll be able to get it out on time considering the fact that I am starting stupid Skool on Monday. But I will try my best any way until next time leave me plenty of reviews and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	21. Heart Brake and Dispare

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim, TDI, TDA, or any of the songs in here. I just own all of my characters. So sit back relax and prepare to cry your heart out.

Setting 1 The Boy's Cabin.

All of the boys were sleeping peacefully, for once. Yep they had all most certainly learned their lesson from last night. Dib had ear plugs and Zack for some strange reason was sleeping even better than usual as for Jess, Will, Meef, and Keef they were all in dream land and Zim was working on his evil plan. Then an unknown person crept into the boy's cabin and shook Dib awake.

-Unknown person- Dib wake up.

-Dib- Huh what...(he went back to sleep)

-Unknown person- Dib!

-Dib- What, Victoria what are you...

-Victoria- (She covered his mouth and put one of her unused fingers to her mouth and said.) Shh come on Dib I wanna talk to you. (They left the cabin. I bet you guys were hoping it was Gretchen well no such luck.)

Setting 2 the girls cabin

All of the girls were sleeping soundly and doing their own thing. Amethyst was still tossing and turning thanks to her stupid dream and Gretchen was still sound asleep wish I could say the same thing for Chloe. No she had been up ever since she saw Victoria leave the cabin and the minute she saw Victoria and Dib walk out of the boy's cabin she ran to her master's bed and jumped on top of her.

-Gretchen- Five more minutes Chloe. (She covered her head with her pillow, but Chloe would not stand for that. So she licked Gretchen's exposed hands and that woke her up right away.) Chloe I said, oh no Chloe why didn't you wake me up sooner? (She quickly got changed then headed for the door. She was almost out of the cabin when she saw Dib and Victoria walking outside together.) Dib and Victoria, but why? Huh oh no not again come on Chloe we've got to put a stop to this before it's too late. (They ran out after the two totally wrong love birds.)

-Dib- (He and Victoria walked to the same place they were last night and then Dib stopped and ask) Victoria what's wrong?

-Victoria- Nothing's wrong Dib, everything's perfect. I mean come on Dib can you believe it, by this time tomorrow we'll finally be going home. No more stupid challenges, no more stupid island, no more disgusting camp food and best of all no more STUPID CHRIS!

-Dib- I hear that it will be good riddance to jerks like him.

-Victoria- You got that right and best of all as soon as we get back we can infiltrate your dad's lab and...

-Dib- Finally find out who's been kidnapping all those innocent people.

-Victoria- Exactly, and as for the next challenge well let's just say that with you as my partner there's no doubt in my mind that we won't win. Woohoo!

-Dib- Well thanks for the vote of confidence Victoria, but to tell you the truth I kind of wish we weren't partners._**  
**_

-Victoria- What do you mean Dib I thought you said you liked me.

-Dib- What no Victoria it's nothing like that. I like you a lot it's just that, you know me I have no skills what so ever when it comes to dancing. And I don't wanna hold you back and...

-Victoria- Oh Dib you're so silly of course you can dance. I mean come on Dib whatever happened to that cute guy who did an excellent job dancing at my party...

-Dib- Yah well that wasn't the waltz and...You think I'm cute?

-Victoria- Duh.

-Dib- (He gulped he was obviously embarrasses.) Well ah thanks you're Ahh...Victoria what are you doing.

-Victoria- What does it look like I'm doing Dib? I'm setting up my radio. So I can teach you how to dance. (She said as she took out a small radio and remote from inside her pocket.)

-Dib- Gee thanks Victoria… Ahh… do you really think you can.

-Victoria- Sure thing Dib remember I've been taking dance lessons since I was six. So teaching you the waltz will be as easy as 1,2,3,. (She finished setting up the radio then turned to Dib.) Now give me your hand._**  
**_

-Victoria- (Dib gave her his right hand.) Good now put your other hand on my waist and then I'll put my hand on your shoulder. (Dib did as he was told and began to blush.) Good now normally the guy would lead, but I think we'll make an exception in this case until you get the feel of this dance that is. (She turned on the music with her remote.) Now just go with the flow

-Victoria's Radio- **If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true  
**  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Gretchen- No Dib don't do it SHE'S EVIL! Gosh this is ridiculous I mean come on every fiber of my being wanted to break up that disgusting scene, but my stupid legs went numb AGAIN! AHH STUPID LEGS MOVE ALREADY THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
-Dib- (Gretchen's legs moved a little and disturbed the bushes making an annoying rustle) Huh what was that, did you just hear something Victoria?

-Victoria- What are you talking about Dib I didn't hear anything.

-Dib- Oh,(Gretchen's feet moved again) There it is again.

-Victoria- Oh Dib you're such a joker there's nothing there. Now relax I mean after all it is your turn to lead.

-Dib- (he gulped) Me lead us? Are you sure Victoria?

-Victoria- Most defiantly Dib now stop worry and just focus remember I'm right here with you. (Dib began to lead and he was not doing that bad of a job.)

-Victoria's Radio- **When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
**_**  
**_

-Victoria's Radio- (Victoria began to lean on Dib and of course this made him blush even more.) **When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**_**  
**_

-Victoria's radio- **How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again**

-Victoria- (She looked Dib in the eyes and said) Dib what do you think of me?

-Dib- What do you mean Victoria you know what I think of you.

-Victoria- Yah, but I want to hear it straight from your perfect lips. (She said putting her hands to his lips)

-Dib- Well that's easier said than done.

-Victoria- Try...

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Gretchen- No Dib don't do it. Ahh I can't bear to listen...(She put her hands to her ears but then removed them.)  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Victoria's Radio- **Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**

-Dib- Well (He gulped and began to blush.) you're defiantly the most beautiful girl I've ever met, you're smart, funny, nice, courageous, and whenever we're alone like this I always feel so happy and I never want these perfect moments to end.

-Victoria- Oh Dib I feel the same way.

-Dib- Really?

-Victoria- Defiantly.

-Victoria's Radio- **When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**

-Dib- That's good to know because...well Victoria from the minute I first saw you're lovely face I knew right then and there that I was falling in love with you, and now there's no doubt in my mind that I absolutely love you Victoria.

-Victoria- Oh Dib I love you too. (That was all it took the minute Dib heard those words he moved in to KISS VICTORIA! That's right for once Dib made the first move and the two of them kissed each other and it was one of those really long and romantic kisses RIGHT INFRONT OF GRETCHEN WHY!)

-Victoria's Radio- **More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go  
Cause when you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh **(The song ended)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Gretchen- (She was crying like crazy) NO DIB HOW COULD YOU! (She ran out of the confession still crying like crazy.)  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

Setting 3 Back in the girl's cabin.

Gretchen ran into the girl's cabin still crying like crazy. She jumped into her bed and continued to cry all over her pillow. Chloe jumped onto her bed and tried to cheer up her master by putting her paw on her hand. And as she did this for some strange reason Amethyst's i-pod docker began to play No Air by Jordin Sparks.

-Amethyst's I-pod Docker- **Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh**

-Gretchen- No Chloe stop it leave me alone. (She turned away from Chloe not wanting to be cheered up right now. But Chloe would not stand for that she jumped over Gretchen's legs and licked her face.) No Chloe I said stop it. I just wanna be left alone right now. (She said continuing to have tears in her eyes as she turned away from Chloe again.)

-Amethyst's I-pod Docker- **I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

-Gretchen- (Chloe had always been a persistent dog and she was not about to take what her master said seriously so she jumped over her legs one more time and licked her hand) Look Chloe I said NO so why don't you do us both a favor and go be stupid Victoria's dog I mean after all Dib has declared his undying love to her and betrayed me SO WHY SHOULDN'T YOU! (She cried some more she was really sad and who could blame her)

-Amethyst I-pod Docker- **Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air No air, air**

-Gretchen- (she looked at Chloe's sad face then realized what she just said) Oh Chloe I'm so sorry come here. (She picked up Chloe and put her in her lap. She began to pet her dog) I did not mean it Chloe I'm so sorry. I just don't know what to think any more. I mean I'm just so mad at myself for waiting so long to tell Dib and now I've lost him for good. And I'm taking my anger out on you and that's not right. (She signed in sadness and Chloe got off of her lap and then ducked into her Master's suit case and grabbed a photo. She gave it to Gretchen it was a picture of her and Dib together for her birthday it was a couple of weeks before spring break and they looked really happy and Dib was giving Gretchen a pearl necklace.) Thanks Chloe I remember this day Dib was so sweet to me and he gave me a beautiful pearl necklace and I still have that necklace. (She said taking the necklace out of her suit case she looked at the picture and the necklace then held them close to her heart and tightened her grip on them and then more tears formed in her eyes) Oh Chloe I guess I just have to learn to accept the fact that there's no more room for me in Dib's heart like there ever was. (She dug her head back into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.)

Setting 4 Gretchen's Dream

Gretchen was in a solid dark world. She was all alone for a while then a spotlight shown on Dib and she ran to him.

-Amethyst's i-pod Docker- **I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

-Gretchen- Oh Dib you have to listen to me I have something to tell you.

-Dib- What do you want Gretchen? (He said in a very mean and rude way.)

-Gretchen- I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you this Dib, but you need to know that everything Will's told you is true. Victoria really is evil and I've just been way too scared to tell you, but you have to listen and...

-Dib- Stop right there Gretchen, don't make me laugh. You're just jealous of my relationship with Victoria.

-Amethyst i-pod docker- **But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care**

-Gretchen- No that's not true Dib I...

-Dib- No shut up and listen Gretchen you had your chance at me but now it's too late because I don't care if Victoria's evil or not because I love her and as for you... Well as far as I'm concerned you're nothing but a thing of the past. So good bye Gretchen good bye forever. (He started walking off.)

-Gretchen- No Dib come back. (She tried to follow him, but no matter how fast she ran Dib just kept getting farther and farther away from her until finally she saw him run up to Victoria and Kiss her just like before.) No Dib Why! WHY!

-Amethyst's i-pod docker- **So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more**

-Gretchen- (She sat on her knees and cried her eyes out as Dib and Victoria faded away and then all she could here was Victoria's evil laugh as she began to die inside of pain.)

-Amethyst i-pod Docker- **It's no air, no air  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air No air, air  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air No air, air  
No air**

Setting 5 Back with Victoria and Dib

Gretchen continued to sleep dreaming that terrible dream over and over again and did stupid Dib care NO! He was still with Victoria and at this point they were sitting under a tree and looking at the starts together and of course she was leaning on him and he had his arm around her shoulder.

-Victoria- (She signed with romance in her voice.) Oh Dib this has been such a wonderful night. I hope it will never end.

-Dib- I feel the same way Victoria and yet I just know that your stupid brother is gonna come any minute now and ruin everything for us. (He said crossing his arms.)

-Victoria- Don't be so sure about that Dib remember that candy bar that Lizzy gave my brother?

-Dib- Yah but what does that have to do with anything.

-Victoria- Everything considering the fact that I was the one who gave it to her and I put some sleeping powder on it. You see my brother's parole officer always used to give him sleeping powder so he would not kill his cell mates in their sleep and I always keep some with me just in case.

-Dib- Wow a tad resourceful and yet I love the way you think. (He said getting ready to kiss her AGAIN!)

-Victoria- Me too. (They were about to kiss then they heard a howl.)

-Unknown person- Ahh-woo!

-Victoria- Huh what was that?

-Sophie- (She jumped out from what seemed like nowhere and got down on all fours like a dog and howl) Ahh-woo! Oh hi guys what's you doing. Ahh-woo! (She said beginning to scratch herself with her leg like a dog.)  
-Victoria- Huh Sophie you completely freaked us out. What are you doing here?

-Sophie- (She stud up) Man that's a good question what am I doing here? Hold on. (She started hitting her head.) Uww think Sophie think I've almost got it. (She hit her head on a tree and fell backwards.) Wow what a rush, but I got it I came out here to bay at the moon like this. (She turned over and acted like a dog again) Ahh-woo! Then I saw Zack come out of the boy's cabin and boy did he ever look ticked. So I came here to warn you guys. Ahh-woo!

-Victoria- (She and Dib were covering their ears.) Stop that howling Sophie and what are you talking about Zack can't be up I slipped sleeping powder into his...

-Sophie- (She stud up and patted Victoria on the back) Oh cous you're so silly. I mean come on you know that Zack developed an immunity to that stuff years ago. Woo!

-Victoria- Oh no that's right. Ahh!

-Dib- Don't worry Victoria I can handle your stupid brother.

-Sophie- Hahahaha! What oh you're serious. Hahaha! Oh man that is so funny. Ahh-woo!

-Victoria- Stop that howling Sophie you're gonna give us away.

-Sophie- I will if you come with me right now.

-Victoria- Alright I'm coming Geez! (She was about to leave, but then Dib grabbed her hand.)

-Dib- Wait Victoria...

-Sophie- (She got in between them.) Back off big head you don't have time to wait.

-Victoria- Sophie's right Dib I love the fact that you're being all brave and stuff, but my brother is way stronger then you'll ever know and I don't want you to get hurt... which reminds me. Sophie you won't tell anybody about this will you?

-Sophie- (She had a vine in her hands) What, oh yah sure whatever cous now follow me we've got lots of stuff to talk about after all.

-Victoria- I know (she signed) I'm coming bye Dib. (She kissed Dib good bye and he went all googoo eyed)

-Dib- (he waved good bye as Victoria left) Bye. (He slapped himself out of it.) NO WAIT VICTORIA DON'T GO! AHH! NOT AGAIN! (He kicked his foot against a tree and man did it ever hurt.) OW!

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- This is so unfair first stupid Zack ruins my alone time with Victoria and now SOPHIE! I MEAN COME ON DOES EVERONE IN THIS WHOLE WIDE WORLD NOT WANT ME TO BE ALONE WITH VICTORIA. GEEZ!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**__**  
**_  
Setting 6 Back in the girl's cabin

Gretchen was not the only one who was tossing and turning poor Amethyst was in even worse shape she tossed and turned in her sleep and you could see the marks glowing red on both of her hands they disappeared and then reappeared over and over again. Now lets see what's she's dreaming.

Setting 7 The dark forbidden cave.

It had been about three week since sis and her brothers made the deal with the cloaked figure and she had told them a lot about herself and they were almost half way done with the machine then one day while the cloaked figure was working on the machine the creatures came up to her caring the schematics for the machine and boy did they look ticked.

-Creature 1- Hey you we've got a bone to pick with you.

-The Clocked Figure- Yes is there something wrong?

-Creature 1- Oh don't play dumb with us.

-Creature 2- Yah if anyone from your stupid race can help it.

-Creature 1- You got that right bro we took another look at the schematics for this stupid machine that we've spent almost two or three weeks working on and it turns out that it needs a power source.

-The Clocked Figure- Well duh every machine needs a power source and you call me stupid.

-Sis- Don't try to change the subject on us because it just so happens that this particular machine needs either a Utopian or a Mix to power it and you had the gull not to tell us.

-The Clocked Figure- I thought it would be obvious. I mean after all didn't your race's scientists come up with the idea to us Utopians or Mix in Doom's war machines. Wasn't that why the Irkens insisted on destroying your home planet and everyone on it?

-Creature 2- That and because our race decided to join the Matrixsys' side during the universal wars. But that's beside the point.

-Sis- Yah the point is were exactly do you purpose we get a Utopia or a Mix HUH!

-The Cloaked Figure- There's no need to yell especially if that's all you're worried about, because it just so happens that there is a very powerful young Mix living on this disgusting dirt ball of a planet right now. In fact she is the future queen of Utopia.

-Creature 1- Oh come on you have to be pulling each of our six legs.

-Sis- Yah what would she be doing here?

-The Cloaked Figure- She's trying to help her pathetic father destroy this dumb planet in fact best of all they're the ones I want my revenge on.

-Creature 2- Well if what you are saying is true then what are we doing standing around here for?

-Sis- Yah he's right. I mean shouldn't we go and capture her.

-The Cloaked Figure- Patience they are already on their way, because I sent out a surfing flyer and...

-Creature 1- Oh no I've had enough of waiting. I want my revenge on your stupid race NOW!

-Creature 2 and Sis- US TOO!

-The Cloaked Figure- Settle down you three patience is the key here for soon Amethyst will be on our side. It's just a pity that she didn't realize that the very thing that would cause her to lose her soul to my master has been living inside her since the day she was born. Feeding on every single unpleasant emotion she has ever experience in her whole entire stupid life and soon she will belong to my master just as you three do. Now get back to work and quit asking stupid questions or else.

-Creature 1- Or else what?

-The Cloaked Figure- Or else this. (She pulled back her sleeve to reveal a watch and she then touched a button on it and the marks on the creature's hands began to burn.)

-The Creatures- Ahh! What are you doing stop!

-The Cloaked Figure- Fine. (She quit touching the button and the burring stopped.) Now I hope you three realize why you should never make me anger. Now get back to work.

-Creature 1- Fine whatever come on you guys. (The three of them went back to work.)

-The Cloaked Figure- Excellent. Oh Amethyst and Zim I can't wait to see you guys again so I can send you both to your doom. Mahahahah! (The image went blank and Amethyst found herself in a dark room.)

-Amethyst- No this can't be happening to me. They can't possibly be talking about me. I mean come on this is just a dream.

-The Unknown evil voice- Hahahaha! You truly are pathetic just like your stupid father and really annoying mother.

-Amethyst- Don't talk about my parents like that and who are you? Coward show yourself. I'm not afraid of you!

-The Unknown evil voice- You will be soon enough. (as soon as he said that vines grabbed amethsyt and pulled her to the ground.)

-Amethyst- Hey release me, uwww you filthy evil voice this is all pointless because it does not matter what you do to me I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU AND THIS IS NOTHING MORE THEN A STUPID DREAM!

-The Unknown evil voice- Oh I think you will princess, but in the meantime allow me to show you that this is not a mear dream. (Two dark hands came out of the darkness and scratched Amethyst right on the face.)

-Amethyst- AHH!

Setting 7 Amethyst P.O.V.

I woke up screaming and panting as usual and it wasn't just because of my stupid dream. No it was also, because my face felt like it was burning.

Oh why does my face hurt so badly? Ow! Oh man...huh I think I just saw blood streak down my face, but that's impossible. I can't be bleeding. But just to be safe I put my hand on my face and sure enough when I looked at my hand it was covered in my purple royal blood.

Huh oh no I thought how could this have happen to me? I have to get cleaned up before someone sees me like this. I quickly got dressed and then grabbed my i-pod and headed for the door.

I was almost home free when Kierra regrettably woke up and said "Master what's wrong are you o.k.?"

"Yeah I'm fine Kierra I just have to go get some air."

"Oh well then I'll come with you Master" She said starting to get up.

I panicked and said "Ah no Kierra the stupid earth cameras are still on they'll see us talking to each other just go back to sleep NOW KIERRA AND THAT'S AN ORDER!" I spoke to Kierra very stern like and she got the message thankfully and said.

"O.k. Master I'll see you later."

"See you later Kierra." I left the cabin in a rush.  
Shoooo was I ever glad that was over. Thank goodness Kierra didn't see the blood on the floor, because the last thing I needed was another lecture from her.

"Oh man my face still hurts." I said as I walked to the earth dock. When I finally got there I sat down on the dock and looked into the water and saw my reflection. It was horrible right there on both sides of my face where three scratches making six in all. No wonder my face was hurting so much. O.k. Amethyst don't panic let's get out our music and calm down. I took out my i-pod and put on the head set and set if for shuffle. And instantly How Does It Feel by Avril Levine started to play.

-Amethyst's I-pod- **I'm not afraid of anything,  
I just need to know that I can breathe,  
And I don't need much of anything,  
But suddenly (suddenly)  
I am small and the world is big,  
All around me is fast moving,  
I'm surrounded by so many things,  
Suddenly (suddenly)  
How does it feel...  
To be, different from me,  
Are we the same,  
How does it feel...  
To be, different from me,  
Are we the same,  
How does it feel,**

I was starting to feel a little bit better, but not completely and could you blame me? I mean come on I was bleeding in six places and I had no idea how it happened. Ahh! This is doing nothing for my nerves I had to stop this bleeding. So I took out some Irken water from inside my Pak and purred it on my face. It did not do much, but at least it cleaned my cuts.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **I am young  
And I am free,  
But I get tired and I get weak,  
I get lost and I can't sleep,  
But suddenly (suddenly)  
How does it feel...  
To be(to be), different from me,  
Are we the same,  
How does it feel...  
To be(to be), different from me,  
Are we the same,  
How does it feel,**

Oh man how could this of happened to me did that stupid earth beast scratch me in my sleep. No I would of seen him... Then maybe my dreams... I slapped myself in anger. Come on Amethyst snap out it you're talking nonsense girl. Dreams can't hurt you they are nothing more than mere figments of your dumb imagination. So quit being SO STUPID!

-Amethyst's i-pod- **Would you com-fort me ah yeah e aah  
Would you cry with me ah yeah e aah  
Ah ah aah ah aah ah aah ah aah  
Ah ah aah ah aah ah aah ah aah**

But it just seemed so real. And I don't know how else I could have gotten these cuts. O.k. let's just say that the dream may be real. If that is then what is it that's inside of me that is gonna cause me to lose my soul. Who is this dark master and who is this evil girl? Oh man I'm so scared I don't wanna betray my own family. I love my family. I began to cry in sorrow.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **I am small  
And the world is big  
But I'm not afraid of anything  
How does it feel...  
To be(to be), different from me,  
Are we the same,  
How does it feel...  
To be(to be), different from me,  
Are we the same,  
How does it feel...  
To be(to be), different from me,  
Are we the same,  
How does it feel...  
To be(to be), different from me,  
Are we the same**

Oh great as if I wasn't feeling bad enough already now my stupid cuts are beginning to bleed AGAIN! Well that's it if you wanna play hard ball cuts then I'll play hard ball. I took out a special Irken ointment from inside my pak and began to rub it on my cuts. It would not heal the cuts but at least it would stop the bleeding and cover them up. And that was good enough for me because like I said before the last thing I needed was for someone to see me like this.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **Ah ah aah auh uuh..  
Ah ah aah auh uuh  
How does it feel (ah ah aah)  
How does it feel (auh)  
You're different from me (uuh)  
Different  
How does it feel (ah ah aah)  
How does it feel (auh)  
You're different from me (uuh)  
Different  
How does it feel (ah ah aah)  
How does it feel (auh)  
You're different from me (uuh)  
Different  
How does it feel (ah ah aah)  
How does it feel (auh)  
You're different from me...**

The song on my i-pod ended and I put my i-pod and the ointment up in my Pak and I was about to leave when all of a sudden I heard something in the bushes behind me.

I stud up and lit my hand beams ready to fire at whoever was trying to bug me especially if it was that stupid earth beast. I turned and said "Whoever you are come out right now OR ELSE!"

"Or else what?"

I lowered my defenses when I saw that it was just the pathetic Dib stink. "Oh it's just you Dib." I turned my back to the stupid human and sat back down on the dock and said. "Go away Dib I don't wanna talk to anyone right now."

"That's it no insult no threat to my life. I mean come on whatever happened to the Amethyst I know and hate"

"Do you want me to make fun of you stupid human?"

"No of course not"

I turned in pure anger and said "THEN GET LOST AND STAY LOST DIB STINK!"

"FINE YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" I turned away from the stupid human as he began to leave or so I thought but instead of heading my warning the evil earth scum said.

"Huh blood? Amethyst are you crying, because you're bleeding?"

I turned to him in even more anger then before that was it he was so gonna get it. "I AM NOT CRYING OR BLEEDING STUPID HUMAN!"

"Yes you are. Wow I didn't even know your race could cry"

"Well we can, not that I am" I said rubbing my eyes. "NOW GO AWAY!"

"Maybe I don't wanna leave"

"Oh come on Dib stink don't you have anything better to do with your stupid human time then bug the heck out of me like why don't you go see that stupid Victoria of yours."

"Hey don't call her that because she is anything, but stupid"

"That's your opium and here's my opium YOU'VE CHANGED DIB STINK!" I said standing up.

"What do you mean I've change?"

"Face it human you never used to get into huge constant fights with the Will human."

"Well what do you care you're working with the Jerk"

"Hahahaha! Now that is funny me work with a stupid human please Dib if you're referring to early today I only did that so you wouldn't win another challenge."

"Well still I can't help but argue with that JEKR when he continues to call Victoria evil and say that she's hurt Gretchen and..."

"And maybe there's some truth to what he has be saying."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean not that I care or anything, but for the past two days Victoria has been taking Gretchen outside of our cabin and the first time they returned Gretchen's stupid earth beast's leg was hurt and the second time her own leg was hurt and every time she said she fell into some stupid earth thorns or something."

"Well Gretchen is kind of clumsy"

"Oh come on Dib no one is that clumsy not even someone from your stupid race."

"Yah well why should I believe you? I mean after all you're nothing but an evil alien monster and for all I know this could be another one of your father's evil schemes to..." I could tell that the vile stink creature was about to say something stupid but then we both herd a dumb earth helicopter "See I knew it I knew you were up to something EVIL!"

What an idiot. "Calm down Dib stink it's just the stupid Chris human trying to ruin our mornings AGAIN!" I said as we both saw the annoying Chris human flying over us in a stupid earth helicopter.

"Oh yeah I knew that"

"Sure you did Dib stink"

"Yah well I'd better be going"

"Wait Dib" I said and the stupid human stopped in his tracks I still don't know why I said this but. "This goes against all my better judgment Dib, but I need to ask you a question"

"I'm listening"

"Do you think dreams can hurt you?"

"What? Hahahaha! That has got to be the dumbest question I have ever herd. Hahahaha! What is your father's next lamemo plan to kill people in their sleep?"

"NO!" but that's not such a bad idea I thought as the stupid human continued to LAUGH AT ME! "Oh stop laughing Dib stink this isn't funny let's just say that someone has be having the same dream over and over again for the past two or three earth weeks and then on the fourth earth week the dream started to change then it finally hurt the dreamer and..."

"HAHAHA!"

"I SAID STOP LAUGHING STUPID HUMAN I'M SERIOUS SHOULD I BE AFRAID!"

"Wow wow wow back up a sec I mean since when where we talking about you I thought that this was a hypothetical question."

"It is so what do you think I...I mean the person should do?"

"Well if you want my onion I think..."

Just as Dib was about to answer me after he had been SO RUDE TO ME OF COURSE! Paige came running towards us.

"Oh thank goodness I found you guys" She started to catch her breath and grabbed Dib's hands. UW just the thought of that makes me wanna hurl.

"You guys have to come Gretchen and Victoria are in a huge FIGHT!"

"What oh no Victoria"

-Me- Wow now that was a drama filled chapter and did you notice how Dib said "Oh no Victoria" WHAT AN IDIOT! Anyway the next chapter should be up by the end of next week if I'm lucky and I have five new drawings up I hope you all like them. And I hope you liked this chapter because I have really been looking forward to writing it because of the Dib and Amethyst scene. I thought it showed another side to them and it was fun to explore that side of there character. Anyway I hope you all like the next chapter when it is out and the good thing about the next chapter is the fact that I will be introducing some new outfits for Lizzy, Zack, Sophie, Zim, Gaz, and Keef so there is something to look forward to any way until next time send me plenty of reviews and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	22. I HATE YOU GREATCHEN

-Me- Yeah new chapter sorry it took me so long but Skool is evil anyway I don't own Invader Zim, TDI, TDA, or any of the songs in here I just own all of my characters. ENJOY!

Setting 1 The Mess Hall

Gretchen was in The Mess Hall waiting for Will. She was sitting at one of the tables with tears in her eyes. It was clear that she did not get any sleep last night. And can you blame her I mean she dreamed that stupid dream over and over again? Chloe was trying to make her master feel better by licking her hand but nothing worked then Will ran in. By the way this took place right around the same time that Dib and Amethyst started talking.)

-Will- Hey Gretchen sorry I'm late but... Wow Gretchen what happened to you you look terrible.

-Gretchen- I feel terrible... (She ran up to Will and started crying all over him.) Oh Will I failed you again. I tried to tell Dib the truth I really did, but I just couldn't and because I waited so long Dib told Victoria he loved her. (Her crying became more and more intense.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Dib actually told Victoria HE LOVED HER! I mean yah sure I believe in the whole love at first sight thing, but not when the love is that EVIL!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Will- Hey calm down Gretchen why don't you back up and sec and tell me what happened.

-Gretchen- O.k. (She sniffed a little.) Well Chloe woke me up last night and I ran to go tell Dib the truth, but when I saw him and Victoria together I just couldn't. So I stupidly followed them and then they started dancing and I really did want to break them up but my stupid feet went numb again. And then if things weren't bad enough already Victoria just had to ask Dib how he felt about her. And, then he began to tell her everything that I've wanted him to tell me since the day I first met him. And, then he told her he loved her and they kissed and I ran. Oh Will this is all my fault we've lost Dib. (She continued to cry all over him.)

-Will- No Gretchen we haven't lost Dib. (He said getting her to look him strait in the eye.)

-Gretchen- But, Will didn't you say that once Dib told Victoria he loved her that we'd lose him for good.

-Will- (He said this under his breath.) Yah, but I only said that because I never thought he'd say it. (Gretchen continued to cry and Will hated to see his friend just give up like this. So he tried to consult her some more.) But, hey aren't you the one who's always saying that we can't give up on Dib.

-Gretchen- I don't know what to think any more Will and in my dream Dib told me he hated me...

-Will- But that was just a dream...

-Unknown person- For now.

-Will- (He and Gretchen turned to see Victoria and Alexis standing there in the door way.) Well well speak of the devil. Look who's here. What do you want Victoria?

-Victoria- Isn't it obvious Will I want to destroy the disgusting freak show behind you.

-Will- First of all don't call her that and second of all you're nuts if you think I would ever let you hurt her AGAIN!

-Victoria- Wow Will look at you actually being brave for once too bad your bravery is wasted on someone so vile and EVIL.

-Will- LOOK WHO'S TALKING! You're the one who's been mean to her ever since the day you met her. Give me one thing that she's done that's evil.

-Victoria- Well for one she told my stupid cousin about me and Dib and ruined everything.

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- YES GO SOPHIE!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Gretchen- (She still hid behind Will and yelled.) That's not true Victoria. I left you guys long before that happened. I didn't...

-Victoria- So you admit to being there last night after I specifically told you to stay away from Dib?

-Gretchen- Yah but...

-Victoria- Exactly why you must DIE! (She was going to attack Gretchen, but Will would not budge.)

-Will- Over my dead body.

-Victoria- Fine then I'll take you out first. (She grabbed Will by the collar of his lab coat lifted him high into the air and then through him into the wall across the room knocking him out.)

-Gretchen- Huh Will!_**  
**_

-Gretchen- (At that very moment something deep inside of Gretchen just snapped, and she jumped on top of Victoria and they started fighting.)

**-Random Music- Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I could be your girlfriend**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**No, it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Victoria- I couldn't believe that little dorkwad actually touched me let alone attacked me. SHE'S GONNA PAY!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Victoria- (At this point Gretchen was on top of her and she was trying to get her off.) Get off of me you weirdo.

-Gretchen- NEVER! You're gonna pay for all the things you've done Victoria.

-Victoria- We'll see about that. Alexis get her. (Alexis sprang into action and obeyed her master and attack Gretchen. Gretchen stud up and tried to get Alexis off, but the little dogs fierceness made her loose her balance and before she knew it Alexis had her pinned down. Alexis was about to scratch her, but then Chloe jumped on Alexis and successfully got her off of her master. But, unfortunately Chloe was no match for Alexis and she was quickly shoved across the floor. She yelped in pain.)

-Victoria- Hahaha! Two down and one to go... (Gretchen ran up and punched her right in the eye. She put her hand on her face and saw the blood coming from her nose all over her hand.) OH YOU'RE SO DEAD! (She jumped on top of Gretchen and the two of them began to roll all over the place they were causing such a commotion that Chef came out to investigate and when he saw the fight instead of breaking it up he took out a camera and filmed the whole thing.)

-Random Music-**You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right I'm right I'm right I'm right  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

-Victoria- (Gretchen had her pined again and she was pulling her hair.) Ahh let go of my hair FREAK!

-Gretchen- NEVER!

-Victoria- FINE! (At that moment her nails seemed to almost grow and then she scratched Gretchen so hard on the arm that it made her bleed.)

-Gretchen- Ahh! (She backed away from Victoria in extreme PAIN.)

-Victoria- (She stud up and licked Gretchen's blood off of her hand and laugh an evil laugh) Hahah! I'm going to enjoy ripping you to SHREDS! (She jumped on top of Gretchen and the fighting continued.)

-Random Music- **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

-Victoria- (The massive dust that had been created from their fighting cleared and you could see that Victoria had Gretchen by the collar of her dress. She through her across the room and into a table when she hit the table it really hurt and she rubber her injured head her clothes where ripped in many different places and almost all of her body had about four or five really deep scratches.) Hahaha! You truly are pathetic Gretchen. I mean just look at yourself all cut up like that and I haven't even gotten started.

-Gretchen- (She stud up as best she could.) Look who's talking I mean you didn't exactly get that black eye by accident.

-Victoria- Oh please you merely caught me off guard a mistake that I will never let happen again. And to think this all could have been avoided if you had just listened to me.

-Gretchen- You know Dib is not your property Victoria and neither am I. NOT ANY MORE! (She grabbed a plate fool of food that just happened to be on the table behind her and throw it at Victoria)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Victoria- O.k. that's it. No one ruins my clothes and gets away with it. NOW IT'S PERSONAL!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Victoria- (She attacked Gretchen and they began to fight AGAIN!)

-Random Music- **I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

-Zack- (Just then he, Jess, Paige, Lizzy, Meef, Keef, Zim, Gaz, and their pets. walked into the mess hall, because Chris had just woken them up with his stupid helicopter a couple of minutes ago and when they saw the fight they were shocked.) OH COOL CAT FIGHT!

-Paige- What how did this happen?

-Jess- You got me babe, but isn't that your brother over there? (He said pointing to Will who was still unconscious.)

-Paige- Huh? Oh no Will! (She and Jess ran over to him.) Huh he's unconscious someone get me a...

-Jess- Duck!

-Paige- What no I...(Just then she noticed that some food was headed right for her. So she ducked just in time and the food hit Will.)

-Will- (The disgusting food woke him up and he throw up) That was so GROSS!

-Paige- Oh Will thank goodness you're o.k. (She said hugging her older brother.) Don't ever scare me like that again I thought you were dead.

-Will- Well I'm not as you can plainly see, but if you keep squizing me i might be...

-Paige- Oh sorry Will. (shee leet go and Will took out his inhalor and inhaled)

-Jess- Ah dudes I think we have a more heave situation going on over here. (He said gesturing over to the fight)

-Random music- **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?**

-Will- Wow how did this happen?

-Paige- We were hoping you could answer that.

-Will- I'm not sure the last thing I remember is...

-Jess- (He continued to try and dodge the food that was being flung everywhere.) There's no time for that man we have to stop them.

-Will- For once I actually agree with you Jess. Paige go get Dib he's the only one that can stop this.

-Paige- I'm on it. (She ran as fast as she could out the door.)

-Random music- **In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
**_**  
**_

-Random music- **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

-Jess- You want some help dude? (He said offering his hand to Will.)

-Will- (he knocked Jess' hand away from him and stud up in anger.) No thanks the last thing I need is help from a JERK LIKE YOU!

-Jess- Dude what's your problem.

-Will- My problem is that YOUR STUPID...

-Jess- LOOK OUT! (He pushed Will down as more food almost hit them they both dodge it, but Zim on the other hand was not so lucky. The food hit him right in the face.)

-Zim- (He licked his lips and said.) Mmm... you know what this disgusting earth food is not all that bad.

-Will and Jess- (They looked at Zim and then throw up in disgust)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- I can't believe Zim actually liked that stuff it's disgusting. (He threw up again.) And I ought to know because I had to eat it.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Jess- O.k. that dude is seriously messed up. (He threw up.)  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Zim- What I thought it tasted good.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Random music- **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

-Keef- (He was talking to Gretchen and Victoria.) Come on you guys you're best friends and best friends shouldn't fight they should hug... right Gaz. (He said shoving her with his elbow.)

-Gaz- KEEF WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TOTCHING ME! (She threw him across the room and near where Sophie, Zack, and Lizzy were watching the fight.)

-Sophie- Oh my gosh Keef are you alright? (She was helping him up...)

-Keef- Sure but...(then Sophie let go because she saw a awesome punch done by Victoria.)

-Sophie- Oh man this is so cool it reminds me of the time I saw these two wolves trying to kill each other for a scrap of meet. AH-WOO! Wait a go cous.

-Zack- I hear that. (The two of the low fived each other and continued to watch.)

-Lizzy- Uww... (She said as she watched Gretchen get more and more pounded and Victoria was in trouble too.) Ah Zack don't you think this is getting a little out of hand?

-Zack- Are you kidding this is the best form of entertainment I've seen all week. Now get out of my way freak you're blocking the fight. (He shoved Lizzy to the ground.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Lizzy- O.k. that is it I have officially decided that Zack is not worth the effort. I mean there's such a thing as being too mean. AND NO BODY PUSHES ME AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Lizzy- (She stud up and taped Zack on the shoulder.) Oh Zack.

-Zack- What? (He looked at Lizzy and then she punched him in the face with such tremendous force that he flew across the room into the door way. Like right next to the door.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- WOOHOO WAIT A GO LIZZY!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Lizzy- That felt good. Ah it's good to be back. (She said putting her feet up and her hands behind her back)  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Zack- (He rubbed his head and was about to attack Lizzy when suddenly someone opened the door right in his face.)

-Dib- (He, Amethyst, and Paige just arrived on the scene.)

-Random music- **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No No No Hey hey!**

-Dib- WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! (The fighting stopped and everybody turned and looked at Dib.)

-Victoria- Oh Dib thank goodness you're here. Your weird friend just attacked me for no apparent reason.

-Gretchen- That's not true Dib she knocked Will out...

-Victoria- No I didn't.

-Gretchen- Yes you did.

-Victoria- Did not

-Gretchen- Did too

-Victoria- Did not

-Gretchen- Did too that's the only reason why I attacked you.

-Victoria- So you admit to attacking me.

-Gretchen- Yes but... you're twisting what I said.

-Victoria- Who are you gonna believe Dib me or her... (The two of them looked at Dib and you could tell that he was very nervous)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- Who was I going to believe? I mean both of them looked pretty beat up and... Oww too much pressure. Ahh!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
-Dib- Well I ahh... (While Dib was trying to decide the truth unbeknownst to him Alexis snuck up behind Gretchen and bit her on the leg.)

-Gretchen- (She felt the pain and as a reflex her arm went up and hit Victoria right in the chin.)

-Victoria- Ahh! You see Dib I told you she's out to kill me. Ahh protect me. (She hid behind Dib.)

-Gretchen- Oh Dib please don't tell me you're actually falling for this? She's evil and...

-Dib- SHUT UP GRETCHEN! Now look I'm still not sure who started this fight, but you should have never punched Victoria.

-Gretchen- But, Dib it was an accident and...

-Dib- The only accident around here is me ever thinking that you were different.

-Gretchen- What are you saying Dib?

-Dib- I'm saying that if this is who you really are then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore. (He said turning away.)

-Gretchen- No wait Dib please don't tell me that you hate me.

-Dib- Yes Gretchen I HATE YOU!

-Gretchen- Noo! (She ran passed Dib and everyone else out of the mess hall in tears.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Victoria- Hahaha! Take that stupid Gretchen I WIN!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Amethyst- Stupid Dib human he didn't listen to a word I said last night. HOW DARE HE!  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- Dib defines the word STUPID!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Paige- Aww poor Gretchen  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Will- (He ran up and punched Dib right in the face.)

-Dib- Ow geez Will what was that for?

-Will- For being an idiot. Wait up Gretchen. (He ran after Gretchen and as he left the mess hall Chris just walked in.)

-Chris- (He looked at the mess hall and it was in shambles.) Wow you leave for five minute to go get a pedicure and all hell breaks loose. What happened here?

-Chef- Just about the biggest fist fight I've ever seen.

-Chris- Aww man and I missed it please tell me you got it all on tape?

-Chef- (He gave Chris the thumbs up sign)

-Chris- Nice. Alright campers are you guys ready for your next challenge?

-Paige- Ah Chris haven't you noticed that two of the consistence are missing?

-Victoria- (Dib and her were sitting at one of the tables together.) Not that we care.

-Chris- True but it's cool, because I only really need the non competing camper for now.

-Lizzy- Oh great what new sick and twisted form of torture do you have planned for us today?

-Chris- Oh you'll find out. (He snickered under his breath.) Hahah!

-Gaz and Lizzy- (The two of them look at him and then rolled their eyes and said.) Whatever. (They walked out the door.)

-Keef- Wait for me my love. (He followed Gaz and left.)

-Jess- (He ran over to Zack) Bro are you o.k.?

-Zack- I think so what happened?

-Jess- Dude you just got soccer punched by Lizzy.

-Zack- What where is she I'll...

-Sophie- (She grabbed Zack by the hand.) Come on cous we don't have time for that lets go Wee! (She pulled her cousin out the door.)

-Amethyst- (She walked over to Zim who was sitting at one of the tables eating some of the food.) Ah Zim can I talk to you for a minute?

-Zim- Ah sure thing Amethyst what...

-Chris- (He grabbed Zim by the hand and said.) That means you too Zim. (He pulled Zim out the door.)

-Zim- No release me stupid human...

-Amethyst- Wait Zim... (She wanted to go to her dad, but then Meef attacked her with a evil death hug.)

-Meef- Oh Amethyst I'm so happy to see you. WOO!

-Amethyst- NO RELEASE ME STUPID MEEF HUMAN AHH!

Setting 2 The Camp Grounds

**-Random Music- Crowded Hallways are the loneliest places for outcasts and rebels Or anyone who just dares to be different And you've been trying for so long to find out what your place is But in their narrow minds, there's no room for anyone who dares to do something different Oh, but listen for a minute**

Gretchen was sitting on one of the stumps crying like crazy with Chloe by her side when Will walked up.

-Will- (He sat down next to her.) Hey Gretchen don't waste your tears on Dib. The guys an idiot.

-Gretchen- No Will I'm the idiot I should have never fought with Victoria.

-Will- Hey you did that to save me and I'm very proud of you.

-Gretchen- Why I mean just look at me Will. All my stupid fighting did was get me all cut up and now Dib hates me even more. (She dug her head into her hands and cried some more.)

-Will- Well I can't really help you with that but I can fix you up. (He said taking out his first aid kit.)

**-Random Music- Trust the one who's been where you are wishing all it was sticks and stones Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone You're not invisible Hear me out, there's so much more to life than what you're feeling now Someday you'll look back on these days and all the pain is gonna be... Invisible Oh, invisible**

-Gretchen- (She knocked it out of Will's hands.) No Will don't waste your medical supplies on me. Don't you understand I'm not worth it? I'm nothing, but an ugly stupid disgusting girl and if I died today no one would care... (She cried some more.)

-Will- I WOULD!

-Gretchen- (She looked at him and sniffed.) You would?

-Will- Of course we're friends. Now look Gretchen you are none of those things. (He said putting one of his hands to her eye and wiping away a tear.) Now I'll tell you what you really are you're a smart, caring, kind, and beautiful young girl. Who can throw one hell of a good punch. I mean did you see Victoria's eye. Hahaha! Tell me you did that?

-Gretchen- Yah... (She said laughing a little.)

-Will- See I made you laugh. Now come on silly let's get you fix up. (He grabbed the first aid kit and opened it up and took out some cut cleaning supplies.)

-Gretchen- O.k. (She sniffed and gave him her arm and he began to clean her up.)

**-Random Music- So your confidence is quit To them quiet looks like weakness but you don't have to fight it Cause you're strong enough to win without the war Every heart has a rhythm, let yours beat out so loudly That everyone can hear it, yeah, promise you don't need to hide it anymore Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different Dare to be something more**

-Will- You know Gretchen we do have to go back there...

-Gretchen- I know Will, but I'm not really sure I'm ready to go back and face Dib. I mean he hates me. (She said and tears stared to return a little.)

-Will- No he doesn't hate you Gretchen. He just doesn't know the truth.

-Gretchen- But how are we ever gonna bring him back Will? I mean I practically told him the truth and he still didn't believe me.

**-Random Music- Trust the one who's been where you are wishing all it was sticks and stones Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone You're not invisible Hear me out, there's so much more to life than what you're feeling now Someday you'll look back on these days and all the pain is gonna be... Invisible Oh, invisible**

-Will- Yah I know Victoria sure does have him wrapped around her unusually sharp nails doesn't she. (He laughed awkwardly.)

-Gretchen- (She did the same thing.)

**-Random Music- These labels that they give you just 'cause they don't understand If you look past this moment, you'll see you've got a friend Waving a flag, for who you are, and all you're gonna do Yeah, here's to you and here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible**

-Will- But you know what? We still have the advantage over that devil in disguise.

-Gretchen- Like what?

-Will- Well for one thing she's evil and it's a scientific fact that all evil people slip up once in a while. And when she does we'll be right there to show Dib that we were right all along. I mean we can't just give up on him we have to believe that the Dib we know and like is still in there somewhere right?

-Gretchen- I guess so.

-Will- Exactly now come on Gretchen. (He put his stuff away and stud up.) Let's get going. (He put out his hand.)

-Gretchen- O.k. (She took his hand and he helped her up and then she kissed him right on the cheek.) That's for being so nice to me Will.

-Will- Thanks Gretchen (He said as he put his hand to his cheek and blushed a little.)

**-Random Music- Yeah... You're not invisible Hear me out, there's so much more to life than what you're feeling now Yeah, someday you'll look back on these days and all the pain is gonna be... Invisible It'll be invisible**

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- (He gulped) I really do hope I'm right.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

Setting 3 Back at the Mess Hall

The interns had just finished cleaning up the mess hall and walked out the door mumbling to themselves about how much they hated their jobs when Will and Gretchen walked in.)

-Chris- Glad you two could join us. (He said and for some strange reason he was wearing his Gilded Chris awards tux the two of them look at him for a minute wondering what was going on then sat down and then Chris took out his megaphone.) ALRIGHT NON COMPETEING CAMPERS GET IN HERE! (All the non competing campers walked into the mess hall dressed in different prom outfits. Yep see I told you all these characters were getting new out fits now allow me to tell you who was wearing what. Zack was wearing a black tuxedo with a read boutonnière black tie and a white shirt under it. His hair was still all messy and he was still wearing his necklace and bracelets and he did not look happy at all. Zim was wearing a black tuxedo too and a red tie with a red boutonnière his Pak was still showing and he looked just about as happy as Zack. Witch means not at all. The only boy that seemed to like his out fit was Keef who was wearing a black tuxedo a rainbow bow tie and a white shirt under it. Now lets get to the girls. Lizzy was wearing a strapless dress white and black stripes at the top and black at the bottom and she still wore her necklace and she had a black corsage and black shoes. Gaz was wearing a dark purple dress with some dark green vines on it, a purple corsage and black shoes and her necklace. Sophie was wearing a black then pink dress with a black bow around it and some lass at the bottom as well and some black shoes and her red bow and a hot pink corsage. Right when Dib and Will saw Zack and Zim they started laughing under their breath doing everything they could not to lose it.)

-Zack- Not a word dork or else. (He said putting his fist up at Will)

-Will- (he gulped) O.k.

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- Hahahahaha! Did you see his face OH THANK YOU CHRIS! THANKYOU! HAHAHAHA!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Zack- STUPID SHOW!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Dib- Hahaha! Nice monkey suit Zim! Hahaha!

-Zim- SILENCE EARTH PIG! Ahh this is so degrading Chris Human I refuse to wear this disgusting form of EARTH CLOTHING!

-Keef- Aww come on Zim I think we look great. I especially like your dress Gaz.

-Gaz- Don't talk to me Keef.

-Zim- This is so stupid I can't imagine how it could possibly get any WORSE!

-Chris- Oh, but it can Zim, because you and Sophie are going to be the photographers for our next challenge. (He said as he passed Zim and Sophie some cameras Sophie's was pink and his was black.)

-Zim- What you mean I actually have to work with this INSANE HUMAN!

-Sophie- Oh cooleo say cheese Zim. (She took a picture of Zim and the flash blinded him.)

-Zim- Ahh stupid human how dare you blind the almighty Zim You shall pay. (He tried to take a picture of her, but he had the camera facing the wrong way so he blinded himself) AHH MY EYES!

-Sophie- Aww Zim you're so funny now come on lets go. (She grabbed him and ran off.)

-Zim- NO release me STUPID HUMAN AHH!

-Zack- (As Zim and Sophie left Zack noticed that Dib and Will were still LAUGHING AT HIM UNDER THERE BREATHS) Quit laughing dorks because you have to wear one too.

-Dib and Will- What?

-Chris- Yes you each have to wear prom outfits for the next challenge.

-Will and Dib- What no way?

-Chris- Way right Chefet (He said glancing at Chef who was wearing a DRESS LIKE ONE OF THE ONES IN TDA And of course Chris was laughing and so were all the other guys but when Chef growled they stopped and he continued to wheel in four suit cases on a rack.) Alright campers here are your costumes. (He said throwing each team a suit case.)

-Victoria- (She tried to open their suitcase, but it would not open.) Ah Chris I think you might of made a mistake our suitcase won't open.

-Chris- Oh yah I forgot to mention that our interns "lost" your keys on Bony Island which means that your first task will be to retrieve them each from a different deadly animal.

-Paige- What that means we won't have any time to practice our dances.

-Chris- I know. Hahahaha! (He took out a list.) O.K. now Perfect Piggies your key was stole by the Wooly Beavers (He passed them a map to their key.)

-Meef- (Amethyst caught their map) Yes I love beavers this is gonna be great huh Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Yah Meef human I can't wait. (she said rolling her eyes)

-Meef- Yeah that's the spirit My Love!

-Amethyst- I was being sarcastic stupid human and I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!

-Meef- Aw somebody needs a hug. (He hugged Amethyst.)

-Amethyst- Ahh get off of me STUPID HUMAN! (She shoved him off of her.)

-Chris- Hahah The tension just never ends with this group. Hahaha! O.k. now Mary Monkey's your key was stole by the Prehistoric Gooses. (He passed them a map too.)

-Jess- (He caught the map.) Aww man this is gonna be so sweet right Pineapple Princess.

-Paige- Yah sweet. (She said with not much enthusiasm.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Paige- Man this day just keeps getting better and better first that chaos breaks out this morning and now I have to go get a key from deadly Prehistory Gooses and heights are involved. AHH! I HATE HIGHTS! **_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Chris- Courageous Hamsters your key was stolen by wolves. (He threw them their map.)

-Gretchen and Will- (He caught their map and they both gulp) Wolves?

-Chris- Yep which leave scary dude Sachwachinaqua for you Nutty Mooses. (He threw them a map.)

-Victoria- YEAH WE GET TO MEET BIG FOOT WOO!

-Dib- Yah woos. (He sad still a little shook up from this morning. So he was not as existed as he would normally be.)

-Chris- Alright campers you each get 10 minutes in the boat house to grab anything that might help and your pets can come along if you want. NOW MOVE CAMPERS MOVE! (They were about to leave but then Chris said) Oh wait one thing I should mention if you take anything off the island you'll be cursed forever. So no worries good luck campers. (All the camper passed Chris mumbling about how much they hated him.) Alright so that's it will our campers survive their trip to Bony Island find out next time on another exciting episode of Total Drama Love Ax-Sib-Tion Island.

-Me- Hey so glad I finally got this chapter up. So what did you think I for one really liked this one. By the way all of my new drawings are up on my deviart page I hope you like the characters in there prom dresses and yes the other characters will get ones too but you'll have to wait a while because Skool is still being evil and I don't know when I will update again but in the mean time send me plenty of reviews and until next time I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER! Also my cat was put down yesterday so I dedicate this update to her. I LOVE YOU LILLY!


	23. Move Along

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim, TDI, TDA, or any of the songs in here I just own all of my characters. ENJOY!

Setting 1 The Canoes

All of the campers were headed for their canoes ready for some more humiliation thanks to stupid Chris.

-Gir- (He ran into the canoe and started hoping up and down.) Yeah we're going on a boat ride! We're going on a boat ride! We're going on a boat ride!

-Amethyst- Wait a minute Gir who said you're coming?

-Meef- Aw come on Amethyst let him come.

-Gir- Yah please Little Master Please Please! (He looked at Amethyst with those big cute eyes and she could not resist.)

-Amethyst- (She signed.) Alright fine you can come.

-Gir- Yeah! Boat Ride! Boat Ride! Boat Ride!

-Amethyst- But, you have to settle down.

-Gir- Yes SIR! (He saluted in duty mode and sat down in the canoe with Kierra.)

-Meef- Aww look how happy you've made him Amethyst. Oh yah that reminds me here you go Amethyst. (He gave her a life vest.)

-Amethyst- (She caught it and looked at it all puzzled like.) What am I supposed to do with this?

-Meef- It's a life vest wouldn't want you drowning. Haven't you ever ridden in a canoe before? (He said buckling his vest.)

-Amethyst- Of course I've ridden in a canoe before you stupid human. What a dumb question. I mean what kind of vile stink creature hasn't ridden in a stupid earth canoe before? (She said still having trouble buckling her vest.)

-Meef- Ah do you want my help Amethyst?

-Amethyst- No thanks Meef. The last thing I need is help from a filthy human like you. Besides anything you can do I can do better. There see I did it... (Or so she thought, but in reality Meef had gotten behind her grabbed her arms that were holding the buckle and pushed it shut and when she finally realized this she backed away.) Ahh you touched me AGAIN! Meef how many times have I told you not to touch ME!

-Meef- Aw Amethyst you're such a kidder. (He said patting her on the back.)

-Amethyst- Ahh you did it again... Meef when I talk is all you hear blah blah blah? Well listen to me now when I say "I DON'T LIKE YOU I COULD NEVER LIKE YOU, and you wanna know why because you ARE THE MOST DISGUSTING STINK CREATURE I'VE EVER MET!"

-Meef- Aww somebody needs a hug. (He hugged her.)

-Amethyst- AHH! NO RELEASE ME FROM YOUR EVIL DEATH HUG! (She squeezed out of his grip looking really really mad.) You stupid human what part of don't touch don't you understand? Now why don't you make yourself useful and push this accursed earth boat into the water.

-Meef- Yes my love.

-Amethyst- Good and DON'T CALL ME THAT!

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Amethyst- Uww I hate being paired with Meef. I mean not only is he the most annoying and stupidest stink creature in the WHOLE WIDE UNIVERSE! But, his dumb crush on me really does tick me off and it's all my stupid boss' fault. Uww mark my words Bob one day YOU WILL PAY!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Meef- Oh I love being paired with Amethyst she's just so amazing. You know one time I had a dream about being in a canoe with her and now my dream comes true. Yeah! Aww what a perfect day!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
-Meef- (He was trying to push the boat like his beloved said but he was having no luck and of course Amethyst was very annoyed by this.)  
_**  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Amethyst- Stupid Meef not only is he annoying but he's also VERY WEAK TOO! But I knew if I wanted to win this challenge I would have to... (She gulped.) help him. Uww this is gonna be a long day.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Amethyst- Here Meef let me help you. (She said as she got out of the boat and started pushing.)

-Meef- Thanks Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Whatever (She said as they pushed the boat together.) just please tell me you got us something useful when you went into the boat house. I still can't believe that Stupid Chris only let one of us go into the stupid earth boat house and he just had to pick you.

-Meef- Don't worry Amethyst I didn't let you down.

-Amethyst- You'd better hope not, because I refuse to lose another challenge because of YOU! (The two of them continued to push their boat. Now let's see how the others are doing)

-Paige- (She was by her boat and she looked really scared.)

-Jess- Hey don't worry Pineapple Princess we're gonna be fine. (He said passing her a life vest.)

-Paige- (She caught it and began to put it on.) Yah I know Jess, but to tell you the truth I'm not really worried about the whole canoe trip thing. But I am worried about the HEIGHTS THING! AHH!

-Jess- Hey be cool heights are no biggy.

-Paige- I'm sorry Jess I just can't help it. You see I've been afraid of heights since I was little and...

-Jess- Oh don't worry dudet I feel you see I'm not too thrilled about this trip either. I mean don't get me wrong I'm diggen the prehistoric gooses, but I can't stand quicksand that stuff just really creeps me out.

-Paige- Wow Jess it's really hard to believe that you would be scared of anything, but don't worry I'm sure we won't run into any quicksand even if Chris said this Island was going to be exactly like Boney Island.

-Jess- Shoo that makes me feel a whole lot better. Thanks babe. (He said then he gave her a big hug.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Paige- Best moment ever. Please don't let anything ruin this moment! Please don't let anything ruin this moment!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Will- (He walked up to his sister and Jess.) Ahh sis can I talk to you for a minute?

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Paige- TRAITOR!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Paige- Sure bro. Ah Jess would you excuse us for a minute.

-Jess- it's cool later babe.

-Paige- Yah later. (She walked over with her brother.) O.k. Will what do you want and please if you've brought me all the way over her just to say that Jess is evil AGAIN then I don't wanna hear it.

-Will- Yes well there's that, but also I need to barrow Maradith.

-Paige- What why... Oh never mind fine just be careful with her.

-Will- Duh. (He said as he picked up Maradith.) Oh and by the way sis Jess is EVIL!

-Paige- And we're gone see you later bro. Oh and next time be sure to talk to me when you're not acting so Dibiss

-Will- I'm not acting Dibiss. I don't even like the guy right now.

-Paige- Whatever!

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Paige- Stupid Will he always ruins EVERYTHING!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- This is insane. I mean not only do I have to worry about stupid Dib's love struck ness, but now even my own sister won't believe me and that's flesh and blood right there. FLESH AND BLOOD!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Gretchen- Hey Will you o.k. (She said as she saw Will coming up to her with Maradith in his hands.)

-Will- Yah I guess so still a little mad at the fact that I still can't convince my stupid sister that stupid Jess is EVIL! (He said letting Maradith go into the boat and grabbing his life vest. Gretchen already had her life vest on. Will let out a heave sigh.) This is just so frustrating Gretchen. I mean it's like no matter what we do those two stupid idiots won't listen to us. It's like everything is completely hopeless... (He noticed the sad look on Gretchen's face.) But, ah don't worry Gretchen. I guarantee that we'll get them back eventually.

-Gretchen- I hope you're right Will, and I really hope we survive our encounter with the wolves.

-Will- Oh don't worry about that Gretchen. I once did a science project on wolves. So I know everything there is to know about them. So trust me Gretchen we're gonna be fine or my name isn't William Lacy Hethcoat... Oh man please don't tell anybody about the Lacy part._**  
**_

-Gretchen- Don't worry Will your secrets safe with me. (She said as the two of them began to push the canoe into the water.)

Setting 2 ready to start

All the canoes were in the water, and Chris was getting ready to fire his gun.

-Chris-(He was still wearing his suit.) Ready set go! (He fired the gun and the contestants were off.) Yes I didn't hit any eagles this time. (Just then Chris heard the plan that Chef was flying over head crash because somebody namely him had hit it with the gun.)

-Chef- (He came out of the plan and his dress was fried and he look really ticked.) O.k. who did that?

-Chris- You got me dude. (He said hiding the gun.) Now come on lets go I don't wanna miss any of the action.

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Chris- Not a word. Shoo!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Random Music- **Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold  
Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along**

-Victoria- (She and Dib were canoeing on their way to Bony Island.) Oh Dib this is so exciting. I mean just think in less than 30 minutes we'll be face to face with Big Foot! Yes!

-Dib- Yah should be a lot of fun. (He said still not as happy as you would think.)

-Victoria- What's wrong Dib? As a future paranormal investigator I thought you'd be trilled.

-Dib- I am somewhat...

-Victoria- But...

-Dib- But I'm sorry Victoria it's just that I can't get over what happened this morning. I mean I still can't believe that Gretchen attacked you like that.

-Victoria- Well believe it Dib she's EVIL!

-Dib- I don't know Victoria. I mean if it was anybody else in my class I would believe it, but Gretchen she's just always seemed so nice and...

-Victoria- Well maybe she's just been pretending to be nice this whole time. So she could get closer to you.

-Dib- Maybe and then there's that whole incident with Amethyst.

-Victoria- Wait a minute Dib back up you mean you actually talked to the evil alien monster?

-Dib- Well sort of. You see I found her bleeding and crying in the woods last night and...

-Victoria- Hahaha! Oh man I bet you got a big kick out of that.

-Dib- Well yah I did laugh but it was mostly pay back for all the times she made fun of me whenever her stupid father injured me with one of his insane plans...

-Victoria- Wait a minute Dib are saying that you're actually feeling sorry for the stupid alien scum?

-Dib- No... well I just wish I knew how she got hurt and why she asked me if dreams can hurt you.

-Victoria- What? Hahaha! That's the stupidest question I've ever heard.

-Dib- That's what I thought, but I don't know she just seemed so serious and...

-Victoria- (She put her hand on his leg.) Hey don't worry about it Dib aliens are just weird in general and who cares if they get hurt or not, all we need to worry about is stopping their evil plans before it's too late, and as for Gretchen and Will, well better to ignore them too.

-Dib- I guess you're right.

-Victoria- Exactly now come on Dib lets have some fun.

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- Don't tell Victoria, but I'm still a little confused about this whole thing and I really wish things would just go back to normal.  
-KSSSSHHHHH**__**  
**_

-Random Music- **So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold  
Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**

-Jess- Whack morning huh Pineapple Princess.

-Paige- Oh isn't that the understatement of the year and I'm still confused about who stared it.

-Jess- Same here.

-Paige-Exactly, but to tell you the truth no offence Jess, but I kind of think your sister started it.

-Jess- What why?

-Paige- Well, because she's always being so mean to Amethyst and...

-Jess- Well that's understandable babe you see whenever my sister gets it in her head that someone's an alien she's always so harsh.

-Paige- Well that's stupid there's no such thing as aliens, and that's not the only thing that's bugging me I'm still worried about how my brother got knocked out. I mean I know I'm still mad at the guy, but seeing him unconscious like that just scared me half to death. I don't wanna loose him and...

-Jess- Hey be cool dudet the past is the past we can't change it all we can do is just move on.

-Paige- I guess so.

-Jess- Good now come on babe Boney Island awaits.

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Paige- I'm still a little confused, but I trust Jess he is after all really really amazing.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Jess- Of course I got her off that stupid subject as soon as possible. I mean if she knew the real story it would be bye bye relationship and hello hatred and I did not want that.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
-Random Music- **When everything is wrong we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along  
When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through**

-Will- So ah how are your cuts doing Gretchen?

-Gretchen- They're a little bit better. I think the medicine is starting to work.

-Will- Well it's like I always say "There's nothing that Real Science can't cure."

-Gretchen- Yah I guess so but, I still can't believe how sharp her nails are.

-Will- Yah I know it's a mystery to me too. I mean I've never heard of human nails being that sharp.

-Gretchen- Well actually Will I've been thinking that there might be more to Victoria then meets the eye. I mean while I was fighting her I noticed that her nails seemed to almost grow.

-Will- What that's impossible Gretchen human nails can't grow that fast.

-Gretchen- Exactly and how is it that's she so strong. I mean it's almost as if Victoria is an alien.

-Will- What HAHAHAH! Oh man Gretchen you silly girl we're trying to save Dib not become him. Trust me Gretchen there's no way that Victoria is an alien. Hahahaha!

-Gretchen- Yah I guess it was just a stupid theory.

-Will- Defiantly.

-Random Music- **When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through**

-Meef- (He was rowing with Amethyst and he noticed that she seemed really sad.) Ah Amethyst is something wrong.

-Amethyst- No now shut up Meef.

-Meef- Oh come on Amethyst I can tell that you're not happy. So why don't you tell me what's wrong it will make you feel better.

-Gir- Yah come on Little Master.

-Meef and Gir- Tell! Tell! Tell!

-Amethyst- Fine you two wanna know what is bugging me. Let me make a list. One I'm stuck on this stupid earth boat with you, I have to go up against stupid earth beavers for a stupid earth television show, my dreams keep getting worse and worse, I got scratched last night, and the Dib stink is being stupider than usual. HAVE I LEFT ANYTHING OUT!

-Meef- O.k. wait what?

-Amethyst- (She signed.) Just forget it, it servers me right of ever thinking that a pathetic human like you could understand me.

-Meef- Aw somebody needs a hug and... (Just then the two of them landed on Boney Island and the sudden stop of the boat jetted Meef out and into a tree) Ahh!

-Random Music- (**Move along)  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
**  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Amethyst- Hahahaha! Thank you! Thank you! Hahahaha!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Gir- Yeah we're here we're here we're here! (He was trying to run and play, but Amethyst was holding his collar.)

-Amethyst- Wait Gir I have to get your leash on... (She said as she was putting the leash on.)

-Kierra- Ah Master I don't think that's such...

-Amethyst- Quite Kierra I know what... There I did it...

-Gir- YEAH RUNING TIME! (He ran off like a rocket and Amethyst was still holding on to the leash.)

-Amethyst- Ahh! No Gir slow down stop! Ahh!

-Meef- Wait for me my love! (He said as he and Kierra ran off after Amethyst and Gir.)

-Victoria- See Dib what did I tell you aliens are just weird.

-Dib- You got that right Victoria and nobody thinks that's odd. Huh!

-Paige- Whatever come on Jess.

-Jess- Yah later dude. (They left.)

-Dib- Ah again nobody believes me.

-Victoria- Don't worry Dib I... (Just then she noticed Will and Gretchen landing in their boat.) Hmm... come on Dib let's leave these two jerks alone. (She said taking his hand.)

-Will- Oh it's gonna be like that? Fine come on Gretchen lets go. (He said taking her hand and Chloe and Maradith followed.)

-Chris- (He and Chef were in the camera booth watching the campers every move and playing cards still in their out fits. Well Chris was Chef on the other hand had to take his off, because somebody ruined it so he had to put on a different dress.) Hahaha! I love the tension in this group it just never stops. Hahahaha!

-Chef- Whatever hey Chris man you got any twos

-Chris- (You could see that he did have twos, but of course he lied) Ah no go fish dude.

-Chef- Are you sure because I seem to remember giving you some twos earlier.

-Chris- No sorry Chefo go fish.

-Chef- Whatever. (He grabbed a card.)

-Gretchen- So Will what's your plan anyway?

-Will- (He took out a little bubble pipe and began to blow.) It's elementary my dear Watson according to my research there's only one thing that wolves except and that's their own kind so naturally all we have to do is dress Maradith and Chloe up as wolves and let them distract the real wolves while we steal the key. Yep Elementary. (He said acting like Sherlock Homes.)

-Gretchen- Hahah! Well I'll say one thing for you Will. You sure do know how to keep a girl entertain, but do you really think that will work.

-Will- Absolutely. I mean I did not waste my time being the makeup and costume designer in my old Skool play for nothing.

-Gretchen- What?

-Will- My mom made me do it o.k. Anyway I know what I'm doing and besides I grabbed a makeup kit from the boat house so we'll be golden my dear Watson.

-Gretchen- O.k. if you say so Sherlock. Hahaha!

-Chris -Hahaha! Will is so funny, but is he right what do you think Chef?

-Chef- I think you're cheating dude.

-Chris- Trust me Chef I'm not cheating and... Wow it looks like Amethyst and Meef are coming to their destination let's watch.

-Chef- Whatever.

-Amethyst- Ahh! Slow down Gir Stop Desist! Ahh! (Gir finally stopped when they hit a tree amethyst ended up staying in the tree because she got caught on a branch gir on the other hand feel down on the ground)

-Meef- Oh my gosh Amethyst are you alright. (He said grabbing gir thinking he was smethyst because her wig had fallen on gir.

-Amethyst- Hey filthy stink creature let go of my brother's dog right now.

-Meef- What but (He looked at gir who no longer had the wig because kierra had it behind her back.) Oh Amethyst there you are I must be seeing things anyway come on down we need to get to work.

-Amethyst- No way Meef beast I am staying right hear so you can't touch me, now make yourself useful and tell me where we are.

-Meef- (He took out the map.) Ahh...according to this we're right where we wanna be. See there's the beaver's lair. Aww good boy Gir you're so smart you led us right to the Beavers.

-Kierra- Hahahaha!

-Amethyst- Kierra...

-Kierra- What? I mean meow.

-Amethyst- (She signed again.) So Meef what did you bring and please tell me it's useful.

-Meef- Oh don't worry Amethyst I brought us a romantic Picnic launch. (He said taking out a picnic basket.)

-Amethyst- WHAT YOU STUPID HUMAN HOWS A STUPID EARTH PICNIC BASKET GONNA HELP US WIN! AHH! (She was so angry she ran down the tree and grabbed him be the color of his shirt. Taking the picnic basket away from him.)

-Gir- YEAH FOOD TIME! (He jumped into the basket.)

-Amethyst- Gir get out of there...

-Gir- (he popped out of the basket with food all over him) YEAH LOOK AT ME I'M THE FOOD MONSTER WEE! (He ran into the beaver's cave.)

-Meef- Wait Gir come back. (He ran in after him.) Oh hi there Mr. Beavers Aww don't you look cute. (The beavers growled at him.) Ahh! (He ran out screaming and the beavers chased him out.)

-Amethyst- Hahahaha! Now that's funny and now's my chance. (She ran into the cave and grabbed the key chain that had two keys on it) YES I GOT THE KEYS! (She said a bit too loud and woke up all the other beavers.) Ahh! (She ran out of the cave with the beavers following her too.) AHH THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY!

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Meef- I never thought I'd say this but I'm scared of BEAVERS AHH!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Chris- Hahahaha! Awesome finish by the Perfect Piggies...

-Chef- Hah I knew you had twos. (He said looking at Chris' deck.) You're were cheating this whole time that means I get to keep my chips. (He grabbed the chips.)

-Chris- Hey those are my chips. (Chef gave chris a look that said toutch them you die.) Ah look the mary monkies are at their destination.

-Paige- (She and Jess were on top of the skull.) Man we sure are high up. (She gulped.)

-Jess- Yah I know isn't it great.

-Paige- Yah ah here's an idea Jess why don't you use the bungee cord. I mean after all you did get it from the boat house.

-Jess- Cool I'll be back up in a minute babe just hold on to the rope. (He said as he hooked himself up and jumped down.)

-Paige- How you doing Jess?

-Jess- Oh man this is gonna be a piece of cake these dudes are asleep.

-Paige- Lets keep it that way. Jess...Jess...Jess!

-Jess- What, that was way too easy. (He said showing Paige the key chain but then...) Oh no I'm sinking… Ahh!

-Paige- (She backed away when she realized that Jess was in quick sand.) Oh no Jess don't panic it will only make you sink faster. Here grab this. (She said grabbing a vine and with all her might she pulled him out)

-Jess- Oh man Pineapple Princess you saved my life. (He gave her a big hug.)

-Chris- Uw enough with the love already. Let's get back to the action.

-Chef- King me.

-Chris- What how did you do that?

-Chef- By not cheating. (He said looking really mad.)

-Chris- Oh yah right... Hey it looks like the Nutty Mooses are approaching scary dude Sasquatchinakwa's cave.

-Dib- (He had a pair of binoculars in his hands.) I can't believe it we're this close to actually meeting Big Foot.

-Victoria- I know let me see Dib. (He gave her the binoculars.) Oh man he's just like I pictured him big, furry, and magnificent.

-Dib- I know right. So which one of us should go in?

-Victoria- How about you Dib?

-Dib- Me, but I thought you wanted to see him too.

-Victoria- I do, but I bet you wanna see him more.

-Dib- Why don't we both go in together?

-Victoria- O.k. (They grabbed each other's hand and went in.)

-Dib- This is so cool I wish I had a...

-Victoria- Camera never leave home without it. Now smile. (Dib got into position grabbed the key chain and posed and Victoria took the picture and the flash woke Big Foot up Dun Dun Dun!)

-Dib and Victoria- Ahh! Run away Sasquatchinakwa! (They ran out of the cave with Big Foot close behind.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- O.k. so maybe it wasn't the best idea to take a picture of big foot while he was sleeping, but can you blame me. I mean come on I've been wanting to meet big foot since I was little, but now I WISH I HADN'T! AHH!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Chris- Hahahaha! Now that's funny and it just keeps getting better, because now Will and Gretchen are arriving at the wolves' cave.

-Gretchen- Will are you sure you can... (She looked at her dog and Maradith and they had been completely changed they now looked like very convincing real wolves.) Wow Will you did a great job.

-Will- Of course I did Gretchen never question my thespian skills. O.k. now Maradith and Chloe your motivation is you're vicious man eating wolves. Now go in there and make them believe that you are one of them. (The two dogs just looked at him with wonder in their eyes.) Oh just go already. (He said and the dogs obey at first Maradith made the stupid mistake of barking and the wolves seemed to think that was very odd.) No Maradith you're a wolf. (Then Chloe howled and the wolves bought it.) Yes wait ago Chloe. Now we can get the key. (He went in and grabbed the key chain and then he came out spinning it on his finger.) See Gretchen I told you everything would... (Just then Dib came running up and he bumped into Will) Ahh! Hey Dib watch where you're going...

-Dib- Sorry Will can't talk right now RUN SASQUATCHINAKWA! (He ran off like crazy.)

-Will- What's there's no such... (Then Will saw Big Foot running up chasing Victoria.) Ahh! RUN AWAY AHH! (They all ran for their lives and Chloe and Maradith left the pack to help their masters.)

-Amethyst- (She and Meef had just arrived at the shore looking a little beat up thanks to the beavers and they were walking towards Jess and Paige... When dib and evry body ran up screaming and dib bumped into amethyst nockingher down.) Uw Dib stink get off of me. (she pushed him off of her he was on top of her stuomack.)

-Chris- Congratulation campers you all successfully got your keys without a scratch.

-Will- Without a scratch are you nuts Chris? I mean just look at what that...

-Dib- Ah that is right Will say it say it...

-Will- Thing did to us.

-Dib- WHAT that was no thing that was Big Foot!

-Will- I never thought it was Big Foot and besides why should I believe you? When you don't believe me about her being evil? JERK!

-Dib- Uw that is it…

-Chris- ALRIGHT CAMPERS THAT ENOUGH! Now if you'll all come aboard the ship. we can begin the second part of the challenge. (He said in his big megphone right in their ears)

-Paige- Titeanick wait a minute isn't that strangely similar to the Titanic.

-Chris- It is huh I hadn't noticed.

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- Meaning of course he did!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
-Will- There's no way I'm ever getting on that stupid boat of doom.

-Chris- Fine I'm sure you all won't mind spending the rest of your lives on Boney Island and need I remind you that the animals get meaner at night.

-Will- Ah... last one there's a rotten egg.

-Chris- Hahahaha! I love my job. O.k. Chef let's cast off.

Setting 3 the boat

Everybody was on the boat they all had their suit cases with their costumes in them and the place actually looked really cool. There was a buff table with really good looking food and a big stage.

-Paige- Wow I'm impressed Chris. I mean this place actually looks like a real prom boat.

-Chris- That's because it was you see we got it cheep, because it was haunted or something.

-Will- Oh please first big foot now ghosts. Is it just me or is this place like the paranormal freak trap of the century. Hah stupid paranormal creatures like they really exist.

-Dib- They do exist Will and you're the stupid one for not believing in them.

-Will- Oh yah...

-Dib- Yah..

-Chef- ALIRGHT LISTEN UP YOU BABIES! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR MOTHS! SO LISTEN UP! YOU EACH GET A HOUR TO GET DRESSED! GIRLS GET THAT DRESSING ROOM GUYS GET THE OTHER! WHEN YOU ARE DONE YOU WILL ALL REPORT BACK HERE FOR SOCIALIZING! THEN YOU WILL EACH PREFORM YOUR DANCES ON THE STAGE! BEST DANCE WINS OUR MYSTORY GRAND PRIZE! NOW MOVE SOLDIERS MOVE! (the girls ran for their drassing room and the boys ran for theirs)

-Chris- Hey Chef I wanted to do that. (She said shoving chef a little)

-Chef- SO THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CHEATING FOOL! (Then he shoved him down)

Setting 4 the boy's changing room

Will entered the changing room caring his suit case.

-Will- (He put the suit case down on the floor and took out the tux.) Oh man this has got to be the most humiliating thing Chris or anyone for that matter has ever made us do.

-Dib- Well at least we agree on that Will. (He said taking out his tux too.)

-Will- Yep too bad you can't admit that Victoria's EVIL!

-Dib- SHE'S NOT!

-Jess- (He got in between Will and Dib.) Come on dudes we don't want Chef to come in here do we? Now let's just get dressed and simmer down a bit.

-Will and Dib- Whatever. (They went into their dressing rooms in a huff.)

Setting 5 The Girls Changing room.

This room was a little different it had four changing rooms and another room for the girls to go in if they wanted to, but it still looked decent.

-Amethyst- Wow I can't believe this place actually looks good.

-Paige- Well Chris did say that this used to be a prom boat.

-Amethyst- So Chris was actually telling us the truth.

-Gretchen- Wow I guess there's a first time for everything...

-Victoria- (She pushed them aside.) Out of my way girls I get to pick my changing room first.

-Amethyst- Wait why do you get to choose first?

-Victoria- Duh because I'm the prettiest and I don't have ugly green skin.

-Amethyst- Hey it's a skin condition stupid human. (She said pushing Victoria down.)

-Victoria- Uww you rotten Alien Scum you made me drop the necklace Dib gave me for my birthday.

-Amethyst- Oh I did sorry. Oh wait no I'm not. Hahahaha!

-Victoria- Oh you're just so lucky that I don't have time to deal with you stupid alien. (She said as she got up and went into her changing room.)

-Amethyst- Hey no one calls me stupid and gets away with it.

-Paige- (She got in Amethyst's way) Wait Amethyst she's not worth it, and besides we don't have time for this we have to get ready.

-Amethyst- Fine whatever. (She grabbed her suit case and went into her changing room and the other girls did the same thing.)

Setting 6 Back with the boys

Will came out of his changing room wearing a black tuxedo with an untied bow tie around his neck and some black shoes and a red boutonnière.

-Will- Its official I hate tuxedos and not even all the real science in the world can ever help me tie this stupid bow.

-Jess- (He came out of his changing room still wearing his lucky necklace a hot pink tie and a black tuxedo and a red boutonnière.) Here dude let me help.

-Will- No thanks Jess the last thing I need is you coming too close to my neck and...

-Meef- (He came out wearing a black tuxedo with a black bow tie and a black hat and a red boutonnière by the way Meef's tux looks exactly like my boyfriends did during our prom night minus the hat.) Hey guys look my outfit came with a hat Woo! Oh here Will let me help you tie that. (He said as he began to tie Will's bow tie.)

-Will- Thanks Meef.

-Dib- (He came out with a black tuxedo on a red boutonnière and an untied blue tie.) So you let Meef help you, but not Jess.

-Will- Duh Meef's not an evil disgusting or vile jerk wad like Jess and his stupid sister and brother.

-Dib- Take that back. (He said getting all up in Will's face.)

-Will- No!

-Dib- Take it back!

-Will- Never!

-Meef- Ah guys I can't breathe... (He said because Will and Dib where so close that they where crushing poor Meef.)

-Will- Oh sorry Meef. (He said backing up.)

-Meef- Oh it's ok there you go Will it's all done. (He said finishing the tying.)

-Chef- (He was on the intercom.) Attention all babies the oysters are now being served.

-Meef- Mmm yum I love oysters Wee!

-Will- Wait a minute Meef I don't think that's such a... (But it was too late Meef was already out the door.) Oh well I guess I'll see you traitors later. (He said heading for the door.)

-Dib- You're the traitor Will.

-Will- Oh if only you knew how wrong you are Dib. Bye. (He stuck his tough out and then slammed the door behind him.)

-Dib- (He stuck his tough out too.) Oh he just makes me so mad and this stupid tie is so not helping at all. (He said still having trouble tying his tie.)

-Jess- Here dude let me help. (He said as he began to tie Dib's tie.) After all I wouldn't want my sister's date to look all sloppy. There. (He said finishing tying the tie.) Now come on dude this is gonna be fun. (He grabbed Dib's hand and ran out.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- This is insane now even Jess is being somewhat nicer to me then Will. Uww what is this world coming too!  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Jess- Duh of course I was nice to the big head weirdo. I mean after all my sister does like him for some strange bazaaro reason and he's alright in my book since he keeps being mean to Will. Hahahaha! Rock on Dude.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

Setting 7 Amethyst P.O.V.

"Wow Amethyst you look great" Paige said as I was coming out of the changing room.

"Thanks Paige" I said as I looked at myself in the earth mirror. And, I had to admit I did really look good. Of course I always looked good even in stupid earth clothing like this. Well that's not entirely true, because in retro spec I did really like this earth dress. Mostly because it was red and I love red. It's my favorite color, because it's the color of the Irken uniform and it makes me feel proud to wear it. Plus the earth shall was pretty cool. And it all matched the necklace I got from the whole stupid Christmas fiasco. Stupid Gir.

"So Amethyst how do you think I look?" Paige said knocking me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at her and she did not look half bad for a human that is. She was wearing an aquamarine dress with a hot pink sash a pearl necklace and her hair was down in a cool new style.

"Oh you look great too Paige except something is missing" I said as I looked at her. Then it hit me. I took out a flower from inside my pak and put it in Paige's hair. "There now you look perfect."

"Thanks Amethyst this is really sweet of you."

"Think nothing of it Paige we are friends after all and what are friends for?"

"Exactly. Oh man I can't wait to dance with Jess and I hope I can impress him. After all he's just so amazing, sweet, cute, and...

"The exact opposite of his stupid sister."

"Exactly, I still can't believe she called you stupid."

"Oh trust me Paige she will pay for that mark my words" I said as the rage began to well up inside me."Speaking of which where is that vile stink creature anyway?"

"I'm not sure."

"And where's the Gretchen human?"

"Oh I think I saw her go in there." She said pointing to the extra room. This was not good I don't know why I cared, but I did know one thing if Gretchen and Victoria were both missing this could only mean one thing...

Just then my antennas perk up at the sound of something hitting the floor it came from inside the room. So I used my ex-ray vision to see what happened. And sure enough my theory was correct Victoria was in the room with Gretchen this meant trouble defiantly.

"Well I'm going you coming Amethyst"

"Ah no thanks Paige I'll catch up with you later." I said waiting for Paige to leave. When she finally left I headed for the other room. So I could seek my revenge.

"Ahh! Victoria you jerk you broke the necklaces Dib gave me for my birthday."

"That's the least of your worries freak, because now you're gonna pay for this morning and... What who through that"

"Whoops sorry Victoria human it slipped" I said standing in the door way, I had just thrown one of my Sudoku pins at the stupid human on purpose. Mahahah!

"You, get lost space girl this does not concern you" She said turning away from ME! How dare that stupid human ignore me like that? She shall PAY!

"Now where were we...What I thought I told you to get lost Alien Freak!" She yelled in my face. At this point I was right in between her and the Gretchen human and I was not about to move especially not for some stupid human like her. Oh and by the way normally the blue and black dress that she was wearing would look good but on her. NOT SO MUCH HAHAHA!

"Maybe I don't wanna"

"Now this is really low Gretchen excepting help from the stupid Alien Monster."

"Hey you're the stupid one not me"

"What oh you're gonna pay for that"

"Bring it on" O.k. now this part was really weird and annoying at first I was sure that the stupid Victoria beast was going to attempt to hurt me. Hahah like she could actually hurt me, but then she stopped and just looked at my face and started laughing AT ME!

"What's so funny stupid human"

"Oh nothing it's just that you're so not wroth my time, because you both are horribly DOOMED ANY WAY HAHAHA!" she said leaving still laughing at ME!

After Victoria left right away I mocked the stupid human "You are both horribly doomed anyway. Blah blah blah blah ha can you believe that stupid human Gretchen?"

"Yah she really is evil"

"No duh and does the stupid Dib stink believe us NO!"

"Don't blame Dib Amethyst he just doesn't know how evil that JERK REALLY IS!"

I had never seen Gretchen like this and I'm not just talking about the fact that she had her hair up in a new Anastasia like style or the yellow and purple dress she was wearing. No I meant her attitude she just seemed so ticked.

"Oh Amethyst Victoria really is so evil I mean just look at what she did to the necklace Dib gave me for my birthday." She said as she showed me the broken necklace in her hand. Now that she mentioned it I had noticed a couple of purls on the floor."

"Hey don't worry about it Gretchen. I'll help you fix it."

"Really"

"Yep really." I said so the two of us began to pick up the pieces and before I knew it we had fix the necklace. Of course I only helped her, because I owed her for giving the stupid Victoria human that cool black eye. Hahaha! Anyway after we had collected all the pieces Gretchen put it back on her neck.

"Thanks Amethyst I...Ahh!" She said nearly scaring me half to death.

"What what is it?"

"Amethyst your face there's purple stuff all over your face."

"What" I said as I ran over to the mirror and regrettably Gretchen was right I had started bleeding AGAIN! This was so not good I needed to come up with a lie and fast.

"It's o.k. Gretchen I had blue berry pie earlier today that's all" I said as I began to put more Irken ointment on my face.

"But it's purple"

"Do not question me... Oh my head…"

"Amethyst wake up..." I opened my eyes and found Gretchen holding me up.

"What happened?"

"You fainted"

"I did" I said as I began to get up as best I could.

"Amethyst is something wrong?"

"No Gretchen I just have not been sleeping well that's all. I've been having big time nightmares and..." just then as if things weren't bad enough already my stupid necklace just had to begin to beep.

"Ahh Amethyst what's up with your necklace?"

"Ahh nothing Gretchen it's just serves as a watch too and that beeping means it's time to go so come on Gretchen let's go" I said as I began to push Gretchen out the door. Of course I was lying my necklace only did that whenever I was crossing the threshold again. Oh man this was so not good now I had to talk to dad. Oh could things possibly get any worse?

"Amethyst are you sure you're alright"

"Of course now come one Gretchen times a wasting"

-Me- Well that's all for now fanfiction people I hope you all like it. The new dress designs are on my deviart page and by the way Amethyst's dress was based off my prom dress just thought you should know that. Also I can't wait for the next chapter because there is a special seen in it that I just know you will all hate me for leaving you hanging like that. Hahahaha! Any way until next time send me plenty of reviews and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	24. The Fall of Doom

-Yeah another Chapter I don't own Invader Zim, TDI, TDA, or any of the songs in here. I just own all of my characters. ENJOY!

Setting 1 On The Boat

All of the guys were waiting for their dates until finally they all started to arrive.

-Meef- (He was at the buffe table eating oysters.) Mmm these oysters are so good.

-Will- Ah Meef I wouldn't be eating those things if I were you.

-Meef- Why what could possibly be wrong with eating something so good? (He said putting another one in his mouth.)

-Will- Well for one thing...

-Gretchen- (She walked up to Will and Meef.) Hey Will.

-Will- Oh hey Gretchen... Wow Gretchen you look incredible.

-Gretchen- Do you really think so Will?

-Will- Defiantly I'd say on a scale of one to ten you're most defiantly an 11.

-Gretchen- (She laughed a little at his comment.) So do you wanna dance?

-Will- Sure. (She took his hand and they went out on to the dance floor and started dancing.)

-Jess- (He was leaning over the side of the boat looking at the waves below.) Aw man just look at that awesome swell dude. I should be out there hanging, ten but no I...

-Paige- Ah hey Jess.

-Jess- Oh hey...Wow Pineapple Princess you look totally radical dudet.

-Paige- Do you really think so Jess?

-Jess- Dah and I especially love your hair you should defiantly wear it like that more often.

-Paige- Well if you say so Jess then I'll keep it like this forever just for you.

-Jess- Well alright then now come on babe lets bust a move.

-Paige- Cool. (They took each other hands and went out dancing.)

- Victoria- (She walked up to Dib.) Hey Dib you look very handsome tonight.

-Dib- Thanks Victoria and you look really beautiful.

-Victoria- Thanks Dib you know I'm wearing the necklace you gave me for good luck.

-Dib- Really thanks Victoria well let's just hope it works.

-Victoria- Don't worry Dib you're gonna be fine.

-Dib- I hope so. (He gulped obviously very nervous.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- Come on Dib say something smart.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
-Dib- So ah do you wanna dance?

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- No you fool don't say that you know you're a terrible dancer.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
- Victoria- Sure I thought you'd never ask. (She took his hand and led him to the dance floor and they began to dance.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- Good luck idiot you're gonna need it.  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **_

-Zim- (He was watching Dib and Victoria in disgust and just so you know Dib was not doing so bad with the whole dancing thing.) Blah what a disgusting display if only there was... (He looked at his camera and got an idea a brilliantly evil one.) Hmm... maybe there is a way to make this more entertaining. (He snuck up to the two love birds and said.) Say cheese Dib Stink. (He took their picture.)

-Dib- Ahh Zim that was so not funny.

-Zim- Speak for yourself stupid human. I thought it was really hilarious. Hahahaha!

-Sophie- (She walked up to them.) Hahaha! Yah good one Zim.

-Victoria- Sophie I can't believe you're actually agreeing with this stupid alien monster.

-Sophie- Aw come on cous Zim's just having a little fun which reminds me say cheese Zim. (She took a picture of Zim and blinded him again.)

-Zim- Ahh you disgusting stink creature how dare you blind the almighty Zim AGAIN! You shall pay filthy human.

-Sophie- Aw Zim you're so funny now come on let's dance. (She grabbed his hand and began to take him on an out of control dancing spree.)

-Zim- No release me stupid human. Ahh!

-Sophie- Aww come on Zim if you just embrace the music dancing can be fun,

-Zim- No it can't dancing is a primitive form of filthy humans showing affection for one another and i have none of that for a disgusting creature like you. And ufa (she just rammed them into a pole hard enough for something to fall out of Zim's Pak.) Huh my Pak. That's it filthy human release Zim at once or i will unleash horrible doom upon you.

-Sophie- Alright whatever you say Zim. (She Released him alright but it was more like tossing him into a table and when he tried to get up he made the punch bowl fall all over him.)

-Zim- Uw filthy human. How dare you cause filthy earth punch to fall all over the almighty Zim you shall pay.

-Sophie- Hahahaha sorry Zim but you did say release you and it was very funny. Hahahaha

-Zim- Oh I'll show you funny. (He grabbed Gir's little pig toy and threw it at Sophie.)

-Sophie- (It landed in her hair and got stuck.) Really Zim is that the best you can do?

-Zim- Wait for it.

-Gir- MY PIGGY! (Gir attacked Sophie for his toy.)

-Sophie- AHH NO GET OFF OF ME!

-Zim- HAhahahah Now that's funny!

-Amethyst- It's ok Amethyst so what if you fainted in a filthy human's arms. You can get threw this. There's no need to panic and there is nothing to be afraid of.

-Meef- (He put his hands over Amethyst eye's) Hey Amethyst Guess who.

-Amethyst- Ahh no let me go i don't want to be controlled and... Meef Beast DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!

-Meef- I'm sorry Amethyst I am just so glad to see you. You look so amazing. And...

-Amethyst- Uw Meef why does your filthy human breath smell worse than normal." (She said putting her hands to her face) "Uw what is that Vile stench?

-Meef- Oysters my love

-Amethyst- Meef if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times NEVER EVER EVER CALL ME THAT! NOW WHY DON'T YOU DO US BOTH A FAVOR AND GET LOST!

-Meef- Aw Amethyst you're so silly. Now come on let's dance."

Amethyst- No release me stupid human. (She tried to get out of Meef's grip but he would not let go. Then she slipped on something that made her fall to the ground and push Meef into the ouster table. And when he tried to get up he just made all the ousters fall on top of him.)

-Meef- Yah MORE OSTERS!

-Amethyst- Ow...

-Zim- (He rushed over and helped Amethyst up.) Amethyst are you ok.

-Amethyst- Yah I'm fine Zim I just slipped on... (She looked at what she was holding in her hand.) your locket...

-Zim- What... How did this get out of my Pak. (He said taking it from Amethyst.) Uw it must have happened when that fintly human soved me into that stupid earth pole. Thank you for finding it Amethyst if any of the filthy humans found this it would put our mission in jeopardy.

-Random music- **I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house****  
****That don't bother me**  
**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**  
**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**  
**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**  
**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**  
**But that's not what gets me**

-Amethyst- Oh then maybe I shouldn't have given it to you on Father's day.

-Zim- No Amethyst i love this... (He said opening it and showing Amethyst who was in it.) because it has all of us in it even Crystal... (When Zim said Crystal's name his tone grew sad. He looked at the picture and ran his figures down it closing his eyes and grasping the the locket in his hand.)

-Amethyst- Zim are you alright. (She said putting her hand on his shoulder.)

-Zim- I'm fine Amethyst it's just on night's like this that I really miss her. I wish she could have see how much you've grown. Even though you are wearing filthy earth cloths you look great tonight Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Thanks Zim I wish I could have met her too.

-Random Music- **What hurts the most****  
****Was being so close**  
**And having so much to say**  
**And watching you walk away**  
**And never knowing**  
**What could have been**  
**And not seeing that loving you**  
**Is what I was tryin' to do**

-Zim- And you would have if I had only been stronger against that vile creature. Who took her away from me and you. But he got what he deserved. A swift death at the hands of her awesome powers. And someday you are going to be just as good at using your powers as she was.

-Amethyst- Yah my powers ah Zim. About my powers I... (She fainted in Zim's arms.)

-Zim- Amethyst wake up.

-Amethyst- (She woke up.) Ahh what happened?

-Zim- You fainted in my arms. Amethyst what's the matter with you? (He said helping her to a chair.)

-Random Music- **It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go****  
****But I'm doin' It**  
**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**  
**Still Harder**  
**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**  
**But I know if I could do it over**  
**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**  
**That I left unspoken**

-Amethyst- Nothing Zim I'm fine I'm just crossing the threshold.

-Zim- WHAT! But, how can you be crossing the Threshold the Wisest said you wouldn't do that again for at least another couple earth month.

-Amethyst- Yah I know it's a mystery to me too, but don't worry Zim I'm sure we'll be done with this stupid earth thing in plenty of time for me to get the eight hours of sleep required and at least now I will get more powers.

-Zim- Yah there's that but I don't understand you did not act this way last time you crossed the threshold. Is there something you're not telling me Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Of course not Zim I guess I'm just worried that Gir will wake me up again. I'll loose control of my powers and our secret will be exposed just like it almost was last time before X-mas.

-Random Music- **What hurts the most****  
****Is being so close**  
**And having so much to say**  
**And watching you walk away**  
**And never knowing**  
**What could have been**  
**And not seeing that loving you**  
**Is what I was trying to do**

-Zim- (He sat in the chair next to Amethyst.) Don't worry Amethyst I have already made a special lock for your door. Gir won't disturb you this time you can count on it. And the fact that the mission was almost ruined was not the worst part about that chaos. No the worst part about that situation was the fact that you were almost taken away from me. (He said giving her a big hug.)

-Amethyst- Thanks Zim, but there's something even worse that's bugging me.

-Random Music- **What hurts the most****  
****Is being so close**  
**And having so much to say**  
**And watching you walk away**  
**And never knowing**  
**What could have been**  
**And not seeing that loving you**  
**Not seeing that loving you**  
**That's what I was trying to do**  
**Ooohhh...Is what I was trying to do**

-Zim- Like what

-Amethyst- Well... (She was about to tell her Dad everything about the dreams the weird pains and the even weirder scratches on her face, but no she never got the chance to, because the stupid Chris human just had to come up on to the dumb earth stage and ruin EVERYTHING!)

-Chris- Alright campers it's time for the second part of your challenge. So Perfect Piggies you're up first.

-Meef- Yeah that's us come on Amethyst. (He grabbed Amethyst away from Zim and pulled her out on to the stage.)

-Amethyst- No release me stupid Meef human I really don't wanna do this.

-Chris- Alright Perfect Piggies let's get our groove on.

-Meef- Yah let's do this Amethyst. (He started to force her to dance if you want to see this dance done by professionals then go to this website watch?v=5E4mBoGX6Dw&feature=relate.)

-Random Music- **Clocks strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up 'til now  
It's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls loneliness calls**

-Meef- (He began to dance with Amethyst, but all she wanted to do was just get away from him and his filth)

-Amethyst- Uw no Meef let me go... Ah what the... (Just then Amethyst got horribly shocked by something.) What the heck was that?

-Chris- Oh yah I forgot to mention that if you mess up on any of the steps you'll get horribly shocked. Hahahaha!

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Amethyst- Of course well I guess I just have to grin and bear this disgusting situation. STUPID SHOW THAT DUMB PRIZE HAD BETTER BE WORTH IT!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
-Random Music- **Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me**

-Amethyst- (She pushed Meef aside and he began to play with his hat throwing it up in the air and then putting it back on. Then Amethyst came up and put it on her head and they began to dance hand in hand.)

-Random Music- **Ive been in love and lost my senses  
Spinning through the town  
Sooner or later the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls**

-Meef- (And then things got a little messy. You see even though Meef was supposed to lead Amethyst was the head dancer in this partnership and she was going a little too fast for comfort.) Ah Amethyst could you please slow down a little I don't feel so good.

-Amethyst- Oh no you don't Meef you're not getting sick now. Just do the dance and then throw up. (She said taking his hat again.)

-Random Music- **Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Somebody who somebody who  
Somebody who loves me  
Somebody who somebody who  
To hold me in his arms oh  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls.**

-Meef- (They continued to dance and Meef continued to get sicker until it was his turn to take the hat again. Then poor Meef was so close, but then he stopped and throw up right in the hat.)

-Amethyst- Uw keep that disgusting earth hat away from me. (She said knocking the hat to the ground.)

-Random Music- **Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Ohhhh,ohhhh  
Come on baby, haha  
Yea  
Now get with this**

-Meef- (He covered his mouth.) Oh man I have to...

-Amethyst- (She grabbed his free hand.) Oh no Meef you are not leaving till we finished this dance. Ahh... Chris cut it out.

-Chris- Sorry, but I couldn't resist. Hahahaha!

-Random Music- **Don't you wanna dance  
with me baby?  
Don't you wanna dance  
with me boy?  
Don't you wanna dance  
with me baby?  
With somebody who loves me.**

-Meef- (He tried to dance some more, but he just couldn't.) I'm sorry Amethyst, but...

-Amethyst- No you stay right here...

-Random Music- **Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance  
Don't you wanna dance?  
Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance  
Don't you wanna dance?  
Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance?**

-Meef- I'm sorry my love, but I just can't... (He finally got free of Amethyst's grip and ran to the side of the boat and throw up into the ocean.)

-Random Music- **Uh huh. With somebody who loves me.  
**  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- I tried to warn him it's a scientific fact that most oysters are bad for you. Yep the smart thing to do is just to ovoid those little sea devils. Just like it's wise to avoid Victoria, but does Dib listen NO HE'D RATHER BE A COMPLETE IDIOT!  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **_

-Chris- Uww well that's an unfortunate accident looks like the Perfect Piggies are out.

-Amethyst- What, but that wasn't my fault the stupid human got sick.

-Chris- So, o.k. now it's time for the Mary Monkeys to show us what they're made of.

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Amethyst- I can't believe that stupid Meef human actually made me loose this whole dumb show. I HATE HIM SO MUCH RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF HIM THIS WHOLE STUPID EARTH CONTEST THING WAS A COMPLETE WASTE OF MY TIME!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Jess- Cool alright Pineapple Princess you herd Chris let's show the world what we've got.

-Paige- Yah let's bring it. (The two of them went on to the stage and began to dance again if you want to see this dance done by professionals then go to this website watch?v=43DJGwofvc8&NR=1.)

-Random Music- **I always flirt with death  
I could kill, but I don't care about it  
I can face your threats  
Stand up tall and scream and shout about it  
I think I'm on another world with you (with you)  
I'm on another planet with you (with you)**

-Paige- (She and Jess began to dance and they were doing a great job.) You're doing a great job Jess.

-Jess- Thanks Pineapple Princess you're not so bad yourself in fact you're fantastic!

-Random Music- **You always get under my skin  
I don't find it irritating  
You always play to win  
I don't need rehabilitating  
I think I'm on another world with you (with you)  
I'm on another planet with you (with you)**

-Chef- (He came on to the stage with a shuffle board stink and some pucks.) This looks like a perfect place to play some shuffle board. (He put the pucks down on the floor.) FOUR! (He started firing at poor Jess and Paige.)

-Paige- Hey Chef cut it out. (She said dodging as best she could.)

-Jess- Hey be cool Pineapple Princess just ignore him and focus on me. (They continued to do their dance dodging Chef's evil attempt to make them mess up until he ran out of pucks.)

-Random Music- **Another girl, another planet  
Another girl, another planet**

-Chef- Ah man I ran out of pucks.

-Paige- Finally

-Chris- (He ran up to Chef) What Chef can't you do anything right?

-Chef- Shut up Pretty Boy and watch I haven't lost my marbles... (He said taking out a sack full of marbles) Yet! Hahahaha! (He spilled the marbles all over the floor.)

-Paige- (Being the klutz that she was Paige slipped on one of the marbles and her and Jess went flying and not in a good way.)

-Random Music- **Space travel's in my blood  
And there ain't nothing I can do about it  
Long journeys wear me out but  
oh god you know we won't live without it  
I think I'm on another world with you (with you)  
I'm on another planet with you (with you)**

-Paige and Jess- Ahh! (The slid right off of the stage in a painful out of control spin of Doom!)

-Random Music- **I think I'm on another world with you (with you)  
I'm on another planet with you (with you)  
Another girl is loving you now  
Another planet, forever holding you down  
Another planet**

-Chris- Uww that was awesome. Hahaha! Well it looks like the Mary Monkeys are out.

-Paige and Jess- What no way.

-Chris- Way so now it's the Nutty Mooses time to shine.

-Zim- Or fall just like those pathetic humans just did. Hahaha! (He said after he had just taking a picture of their wipe out. What it's his job?)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Paige- I never thought I'd actually say this but I HATE CHRIS! Seriously me and Jess would have totally won if he and stupid Chef hadn't interfered.  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Jess- Dude that was so NOT COOL!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Victoria- Yes are you ready for this Dib?

-Dib- Kind of... (He gulped looking at the stage.) Maybe we shouldn't do this.

-Victoria- Oh don't be silly Dib just remember what I tout you and you'll do fine. Now come on you party pooper lets have some fun. (She grabbed his hand and they went on to the stage and began to dance again if you want to she this dance done be professions then go to this website watch?v=qU7gU-FWKSo.)

-Random Music- **Midnight and i'm dancing with the devil  
She whispers thoughts of pure evil  
I see a vision of an angel  
Gunshot and my heart goes **

**Jumpstart my heart  
Burn on through the dark  
Poison in my blood  
I will come undone**

-Victoria- What the Chris that is so uncalled for.

-Dib- Yah Chris that song is so not nice.

-Chris- I get blamed for everything. Don't look at me I didn't choose that song.

-Dib- Then who did?

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- O.k. don't tell anybody, but I sort of kind of maybe switched the CDs before Dib and Victoria went on. I figure if Dib won't listen to me and Gretchen then maybe he'll listen to a song. And hey at least it will defiantly be funny. Hahahaha!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Dib- Stupid Chris.

- Victoria - It's o.k. Dib just ignore the music and concentrate on me. (They continued to dance and they were not doing that bad.)

-Random Music- **Midnight and i'm dancing with the devil  
She whispers thoughts of pure evil  
I see a vision of an angel  
Gunshot pull the trigger and my heart goes  
(I THINK I LOVE HER SO)  
Oh (yeah!), Disco, you make my body go  
Oh (yeah!), Baby, look what you do to me  
**  
**Give up the fight and kiss me goodnight  
Then let this disease take hold of me  
My heart is dead, I lift up my head  
It seems I have bled all that I had left**

-Zack- (He walked up to Chris) So this is the shocker controller right dude.

-Chris- Yep.

-Zack- Good then finders keepers. (He said grabbing the controller for the shocker and pushing the button.)

-Dib- Ahh!

-Victoria- Hey Zack cut that out. (She said still trying to dance.)

-Random Music- **Midnight and i'm dancing with the devil  
She whispers thoughts of pure evil  
I see a vision of an angel  
Gunshot pull the trigger and my heart goes  
(I THINK I LOVE HER SO!)**

-Zack- Cut what out sis.

-Dib- Ahh!

- Victoria- That and don't play dumb with me bro. I mean if you can help it of course. I can see you JERK!

-Random Music- **Oh (yeah!), Disco, you make my body go  
Oh (yeah!), Baby, look what you do to me  
Oh (yeah!), Disco, you make my body go  
Oh (yeah!), Baby, look what you do to me **

**One more, one more  
She softly speaks to me  
One more, one more  
This nightmare helps me breathe  
One more, one more  
She solfly speaks to me  
One more, one more  
This nightmare helps me breathe **

**I see a vision of an angel  
Gunshot and my heart goes -**

-Zack- I honestly have no idea what you're talking about sis. Oh wait do you mean this. (He said shocking Dib again.)

-Victoria- YES THAT!

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Victoria- Uww I hate my stupid brother he always ruins everything. OH HE IS SO DEAD WHEN I GET THREW!  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **_

-Chris- (Zack continued to shock Dib and then Chris came up to him.) Be careful dude you're going to...

-Dib- (Just then Zack shocked him again and he slipped on one of the marbles and he and Victoria went skating off the stage.) Ahh!

-Random Music- **Oh (yeah!), Disco, you make my body go  
Oh (yeah!), Baby, look what you do to me  
Oh (yeah!), Disco, you make my body go  
Oh (yeah!), Baby, look what you do to me **

**Midnight and i'm dancing with the devil  
She whispers thoughts of pure evil  
I see a vision of an angel  
Gunshot and my heart goes **

**Oh (yeah!), Disco, you make my body go  
Oh (yeah!), Baby, look what you do to me  
Oh (yeah!), Disco, you make my body go  
Oh (yeah!), Baby, look what you do to me **

**Midnight and i'm dancing with the devil  
She whispers thoughts of pure evil  
I see a vision of an angel  
Gunshot and my heart goes**

-Zim- Hahahaha! Now that was so funny. (He said taking another picture.) Hahahaha! In fact I don't know which is funnier this or the fiasco that happen a couple of minutes ago. Hahaha! Oh wait yes I do it's defiantly this one. Hahaha! Smile earth scum. (He and Sophie took another picture.)

-Sophie- Yah killer wipe out wait ago Zack.

-Zack- It was nothing Hahaha!

-Chris- O.k. you've all had your fun now give me back my controller. (He said taking it away from Zack.)

-Zack- Aww...

-Chris- O.k. so now that even the Nutty Mooses have fallen flat on their faces. Courageous Hamsters it's up to you if you two can do your dance perfectly then you win our mystery grand prize.

-Will- Piece of cake I mean they didn't call me the king of the foxtrot for nothing. Come on Gretchen let's do this.

-Gretchen- Sure whatever you say Will. (The two of them headed for the stage and here is the website for this dance. watch?v=2qUBshInjig.)

-Random Music- **You remind me of the baby  
What baby? baby with the power  
What power? power of voodoo  
Who do? you do  
Do what? remind me of the baby  
I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do  
My babys love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew  
What kind of magic spell to use**

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- Uw gross believing in magic is even stupider then believing in the paranormal.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Random Music- **Slime and snails  
Or puppy dogs tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free  
I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try  
What could I do  
My babys fun had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew  
What kind of magic spell to use**

-Will- (He and Gretchen continued to dance and they were doing an excellent job and Victoria could not stand to watch this she was getting really mad and you could so tell.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Victoria- There was no way that I was going to just let those two pathetic freaks win this last challenge and besides I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
-Random Music- **Slime and snails  
Or puppy dogs tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that baby spell on me (ooh)  
You remind me of the baby  
What baby? the baby with the power  
What power? power of voodoo  
Who do? you do  
Do what? remind me of the baby  
Dance magic, dance, ooh ooh ooh  
Dance magic, dance magic, ooh ooh ooh  
Dance magic**

- Victoria- (She left Dib side for a minute grabbed a marble and spun it across the stage floor.)

-Will- (The marble was headed straight for him and he slipped on it nearly loosening his balance, but then instead of loosening control he jumped up into the air and landed in a split pose.)

-Random Music- **What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Something frightening  
Dance magic, dance  
Dance magic, dance  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic  
Slap that slap that baby make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)**

-Chris- Woo dange my brow you got some major skills. I think we have our winner, but just to be sure I'll let the judges tally up the scores first. (Chef handed him a envelop.) O.k. and the winners of our mystery grand prize are the… (Just then a big lightly bolt struck the envelop and destroyed it.) Lightning? (Then a big storm came in from what seemed like nowhere with intense waves, massive, lighting strikes, and killer wind. Hahaha! Dun Dun Dun!)

-Paige- Chris are you doing this? (She said as the boat began to rock.)

-Chris- For the last time I'm not doing this. Chef why didn't you tell me there was going to be a hurricane tonight.

-Chef- Don't look at me the weather forecast didn't say anything about this.

-Will- Oh just forget about the stupid weather already. I mean come on everybody knows it's barley ever right.

-Zack- Shut up dork.

-Meef- Ahh! I don't like the thunder. Ahh!

-Zack- Hahaha! Aw does the little baby want a pacifier.

-Lizzy- Hey don't talk to my brother like that only I can make fun of him. (She hit him on the back.)

-Zack- Hey don't tell me what to do. (He wanted to punch her, but Jess got in the way.)

-Jess- Ah dudes I think we have a more heavy situation on our hands.

-Dib- Jess is right you guys we have to head for the life rafts and... (Just then a hedge lightning bolt hit right in front of Dib and the shock made him stumble backwards and he lend over the boat railing until finally he fell off the boat.) Ahh!

-Victoria and Gretchen- Dib!

-Me- Hahahaha! That was the scene I was waiting for and not just because of the fact that Dib has fallen, but because of the reviews that I know you guys are going to give me. Hahaha! I'm just so evil leavening such a big cliff hanger like that, but I'm sorry that's just the way the cookie crumbles or in this case the way the big headed freak falls to his doom. Hahahaha! Any way be sure to send me plenty of reviews and until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER! AS FOR DIB WELL MAYBE NOT SO MUCH WHO KNOWS WELL I DO BUT I'M NOT TELLING HAHAHAHAH!a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-


	25. Unwell

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim TDI TDA or any of the songs in here. I just own all of my characters. Hey this will be the last time I say I don't own TDI or TDA for this story cool. Anyway ENJOY!

Setting 1 The Boat

-Dib- (He was still falling supposedly to his death.) Ahh! (He hit the water with a big splash and did not come up.)

-Jess- (He ran over to the side of the boat where Dib fell and looked down.) Wow that dude is totally toast. (He said then he noticed that his sister had ripped the bottom part of her dress off.) Ah sis what are you doing?

-Victoria- (She started to back up then she began to run.) What does it look like I'm doing bor.? I'm saving him. (She said continuing to run.)

-Zack- No wait Victoria don't... (But, it was too late Victoria had already jumped off the boat into the water.)

-Jess- (He looked for his sister any sign at all of them and then finally he saw her coming up for air. She had Dib in her arms unconscious.) Wow she's got him. (He ran over and grabbed a life reserve and threw it to his sister. She caught it and then he began to pull on to the rope to pull them up.) Come on dudes we've gotta pull them up... (As he said that only Paige, Keef, and Meef began to help him. He looked at everybody else.) Ah dudes.

-Everybody else- (They all looked at each other then they reluctantly grabbed the rope.) Fine. (By the way only Gretchen, Will, Lizzy, and Gaz helped. Zack Amethyst, and Zim,still did nothing.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- I only hesitated for a minute for two reasons. One I HATE VICTORIA! I mean it seriously she has got to be the biggest, meanest, nastiest, JERKWAD I have ever met and two because I'm still a little mad at stupid Dib. But I couldn't just let him drown especially not in her NASTY ARMS!  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Gretchen- I may hate stupid Victoria with every fiber of my being, but I still love Dib and I just couldn't let him drown like that.  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **__**  
**_

-Victoria- (Thanks to the combined strength of everybody her and Dib where pulled back on to the boat, but he was still unconscious.) He's not breathing I'll have to give him mouth to mouth. (She said as she began to give Dib mouth to mouth.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Gretchen- Uww!  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- Gross!  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **_

-Gretchen- (She watched as Victoria gave Dib mouth to mouth and she could not stand it. She could feel tears start to form and then she began to hear some random music inside her head.)

-Random Music- **She's beautiful in her simple little way  
She don't have too much to say when she gets mad  
She understands she don't let go of anything  
Even when the pain gets really bad  
Guess I should've been more like that**

-Zack- Sis I can't believe you actually risked your life to save this big headed freakazoid.

-Victoria- (She stopped giving mouth to mouth to Dib for a minute then said to her stupid big brother.) Shut it Zack and for your information I actually really like big headed people.

-Dib- (He coughed some sea water out of his mouth.) Well in that case I guess I must have the biggest head in the whole wide world.

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Amethyst- Well at least he finally realizes it stupid human.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Victoria- Oh Dib you're alright. (She hugged him.)

-Dib- Ow! Ow! Ow!

-Victoria- (She backed off realizing that she was hurting him.) Oh I'm sorry Dib.

-Dib- Oh that's alright Victoria. Oh my head what happened?

-Jess- Dude you fell off the boat.

-Dib- I did?

-Zack- Yah and of course my stupid sister just had to rescue you. (Victoria elbowed Zack right in the side.) Ow.

-Victoria- Shut it Zack.

-Dib- Victoria you actually rescued me?

-Victoria- Well duh. Remember silly Dib I told you last night I loved you and I just... Oh Dib I'm just so glad you're alright. (She kissed him right on the lips and he looked like he really enjoyed it.)

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Gretchen- So not what I needed to see right now.  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- Ahh! My eyes!  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **_

-Random Music- **You had it all for a pretty little while  
And some how you made me smile when I was sad  
You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart  
Then you realized you wanted what you had  
I guess I should've been more like that  
I should have held on to my pride  
I should have never let you lie  
I guess you got what you deserved  
I guess I should've been more like her**

-Jess- Ah dudes I hate to break up this little love fest, but HELLO THE BOAT IS STILL SINKING!

-Dib- (He and Victoria stopped kissing.) Oh yah right come on you guys we've got to... (He tried to stand up, but the pain was too intense) Ow Ow...

-Victoria- Oh Dib your leg it's bleeding. (She said as they all noticed that Dib's leg was horrible hurt. I mean it his clothes were stained with his blood.)

-Dib- Oh no it must of happened when I fell off the boat. (He tried to get up some more, but he was still in a lot of pain) Ow.

-Victoria- No Dib don't try to get up I'll carry you. (She said letting Dib ride on her back as they all headed for the life rafts.)

-Random Music- **Forgiving you, she's stronger than I am  
You don't look much like a man from where I'm at  
It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth  
You love her and she loves you with all she has  
I guess I should've been more like that  
I should have held on to my pride  
I should have never let you lie  
I guess you got what you deserved  
I guess I should've been more like her  
She's beautiful in her simple, little way **

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Gretchen- Oh this is just GREAT first Victoria saves Dib's life and now she's caring him. Gosh now how am I supposed to convince him she's evil!  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- Man stupid Victoria sure is good at pretending to be nice.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Will- (He was the first one to arrive at the life rafts and he began to count them all.) Good there's enough for everybody. Alright you guys I once did a research project on the mechanisms of life rafts. So I'll be able to lower everybody down and...

-Zack- Whatever dork just make sure you do it right or else... (He was about to get into the first life raft, but Victoria got in his way still with Dib on her back.)

-Victoria- Excuse me Zack, but injured people always go first duh. (She stepped on his foot really really really hard like.)

-Zack- Ow!

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Zack- I am really getting sick and tired of my stupid sister always hurting me. She is so gonna pay for this when we get home.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

-Victoria- (She walked into the first life raft. Then let Dib get off of her back and set him down. Then she turned to Will.) O.k. Will lower us down. (She said as Alexes jumped into the raft after her master.)

-Will- (He hesitated in disgust.) I would but you can't just go with two people and a demon dog.

-Jess- (Will's last little comment made Victoria give him such a look and Jess could tell that his sister was about to crack. So he quickly spoke up) He's right dudes. So why don't me and Pineapple Princess come along too.

-Paige- Sure come on Razor, Will you can take Maradith with you when you go just take good care of her.(She said putting Maradith down then she, Jess, and Razor got into the raft after they put their suit cases in the raft of course.)

-Will- But sis I didn't...Oh whatever. (He said as he began to lower them down not enjoying seeing his sister and his somewhat friend with those two.)

-Zack- Stupid Victoria... (He said rubbing his hurt foot.)

-Sophie- Oh don't worry about it cous, because now we get to ride together. YEAH! (She said throwing her and Zack's suit cases into the next raft and then getting into it herself with Fang and Wrath.)

-Zack- Whatever. (He got into the next life raft too and then looked at Will who was already holding on to the ropes) Alright dork if you know what's good for you you'll lower us down the right way. Or else! (He said shaking his fist at Will.)

-Will- (He gulped.) Don't worry I will. (He lowered them down then headed for the other raft.)

-Keef- (He got into the life raft with his stuff then turned to Gaz) Here my love let me help...

-Gaz- Don't touch or bother me Keef I'm in the zone. (She said getting into the life raft still continuing to play her game slave and holding her suit case.)

-Lizzy- Aw music to my ears. (She said getting into the life raft with her and her brothers things.)

-Meef- (He was the last one to get in then he turned to Amethyst.) Here Amethyst I'll help you in.

-Amethyst- Actually Meef I think I would rather go with my brother. In fact I'm certain I would rather go with anyone, but you stupid human. (She step hard on Will's foot.)

-Will- Ow! Geez Amethyst what did you do that for?

-Amethyst- Lower them down quickly stupid human or next time I'll make it hurt even worse.

-Will- Fine whatever. (He said as he lowered them down.) Alright Zim and Amethyst you guys are next. (He said as he walked over to the next raft. Zim, Amethyst, Gir, and Kierra got into the boat with their stuff and Will was about to lower them, but then he said) Oh and by the way Amethyst that really hurt.

-Amethyst- Whatever stupid human just lower us down already.

-Will- Fine. (He lowered them down.)

-Gir- YEAH WE'RE GOING ON A BOAT RIDE WE'RE GOING ON A BOAT RIDE WEEHOO! BOAT RIDE BOAT RIDE! (He said shaking the raft a little.)

-Zim- Gir stop it you're shaking the boat.

-Gir- AW BUT I'M SO EXSICTED! (He said almost starting to cry.)

-Zim- I SAID STOP IT!

-Gir- Yes my lord. (He saluted in duty mode.)

-Will- (As he finished lowering them down he could of sworn he heard Gir talk, but then he was like nah I must of imagined it and turned to Gretchen.) Alright Gretchen you and Chloe are next.

-Gretchen- But Will I don't wanna leave without you.

-Will- Don't worry I'll be going in the same raft as you. (He said getting into the raft.) Now come on. (He said taking one had off of the rope and offering it to Gretchen. She put hers and Will's suit case in the raft and then garbed his hand and got into the raft then Chloe got in and they lowered their raft down together. At this point everybody was in the water.) O.k. is everybody alright?

-Paige- Wait a minute where's Chris and Chef?

-Amethyst- Who cares about those stupid humans... (Just then Chef and Chris seemed to come out of nowhere in a speed boat.) Are you freaking kidding me! You mean those stupid humans actually get a stupid earth speed boat, and we have to row all the way to sour in these DUMB LIFE RAFTS!

-Chris- (He had his megaphone.) ATTENTION CAMPERS THANK YOU ALL FOR PARTICIPATING IN OUR LITTLE TV SHOW. WE'RE SORRY YOU NEVER GOT TO FIND OUT WHO WON OR WHAT OUR MYSTORY GRAND PRIZE EVEN WAS FOR THAT MATTER. BUT, IF YOU WANT YOU CAN ALL HAVE A SECOND CHANCE TO WIN IT IN SEASON TWO!

-Everybody- NO WAY! (They said as they all took something out of their suit cases and threw it at Chris and Chef.)

-Chris- Alright fine it was just a suggestion Geez. Let's get out of here Chef.

-Chef- Duh!

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Victoria- I hated being on this stupid show. It was really really annoying and dumb. Probably the only good thing about this whole stupid situation was the fact that I got to put stupid Gretchen and Will in their place, and I got to spend more time with Dib. Oh and one more thing if Dib's leg is seriously hurt I am so going to sew the pants off of this dumb corporation. I'm serious they won't here the end of it from my Uncle!  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Dib- I hated being on this dumb show. I mean not only did my so called best friend betray me, but I think my leg is broken. Ow!  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Jess- Dudes being on this show was a total bummer man. Seriously dudes probably the only good thing about this whack situation was the fact that I got to be with my Pineapple Princess. Oh and now I get to go to her apartment. Bonus I am so asking her out on a date. WOOHOO!  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Paige- I thought being on Total Drama Island would be fun, but this was awful. Seriously not only did I get to see my friends in a whole other light, but my stupid brother was nothing but a complete jerk the whole time. (She signed) Oh well at least Jess was nice.  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Will- I hated being here. I mean come on if I wanted to be constantly picked on by someone I hated for three full days. I would have gone to my friend Curly's house and let his stupid brother bug me. Ahh I don't know who's worse, stupid Dex, stupid Zack, or most likely stupid mean disgusting Victoria. Uww I really really hate her.  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Gretchen- These where the worst three days of my entire life. I lost Dib to a complete jerk, nearly got killed by that same jerk, and now poor Dib's leg is hurt. Could thing possibly get any worse?  
-KSSSSHHHHH-**_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Meef- I had a wonderful time. I only wish that my beloved Amethyst would of road home with me on the raft. (He signed with love,) That would of made these the bestest three days of my entire life.  
-KSSSSHHHHH- **_

_**-KSSSSHHHHH-  
-Amethyst- I hated being on this stupid earth show mostly, because I had to be near the annoying Meef human for three full stupid earth days. Ahh! And that's not even the worst part thanks to that disgusting stink creature I lost this whole stupid show. AHH! O.K. THAT'S IT I'M DONE HERE! (She said putting her hand to camera, and then it went all static like.)  
-KSSSSHHHHH-  
**_  
Setting 2 Amethyst P.O.V.

"YEAH WE'RE HOME AGAIN WE'RE HOME AGAIN WE'RE HOME AGAIN! WEE! CANON BALL!"

Gir said as he frantically ran past me, Dad, and Kierra into the new base, and of course Kierra couldn't help, but shack her head in annoyance. We were all happy to be back at the new base especially me, because now I was as far away from the stupid Meef human as Irkenly possible. Yeah Woohoo!

Unfortunately that was the only good news. The bad news was the fact that I was still not really that happy to be so close to the new base, because I knew once me and Dad stepped through those doors dad would want me to go to bed and I was still really freaked out, because of my stupid dreams. Maybe I should tell Dad the truth before it's too late.

"Well that was a clausal waste of our time." Dad said as we entered the new base.

"Well look on the bright side Dad at least it's finally over."

"No Amethyst that is not the bright side. The bright side is the fact that the stupid Dib stink's leg is horribly injured, because now he will be unable to stop my latest most dialogical plan ever. Mahahahah! Now it is well pasted 12 o'clock so off to bed with you Amethyst."

"Oh yah right bed..." Come on Amethyst this is it you have to tell your dad before...

"Here Amethyst." Dad said snapping me out of my thoughts and handing me something.

"Gee thanks Dad, ah what is it?"

"A lock, put it on your door and not even Gir will be able to disturb you until the eight hours are up."

"Right ah dad about that..." This was it the smart thing to do would of been to tell dad the truth right then and there, but instead I panicked and said. "Oh it's nothing well I'll see you later Dad."

"See you later Amethyst. Remember I'll pick you up in ten hours."

"O.K. bye Dad." I said as I ran to my room. Oh man I am such an idiot why didn't I tell Dad the truth about my dreams. WHY WHY WHY! Oh well I couldn't worry about that right now. I had to get to bed for the good of the mission.

I was almost home free, that is until stupid Kierra just had to get in my way.

"Master, why didn't you tell your father the truth about your dreams?"

"Because, Kierra, they're nothing but dumb dreams" I said, trying to get past Kierra, but of course she just had to grab my hand.

"Now come on Master, you and I both know you don't believe that."

"Let go of me, Kierra."

"No Master, I won't not until you listen to reason. Now look me straight in the eyes Master, and tell me that you're not scared."

I looked into Kierra's eyes just like she told me, and suddenly I could feel a horrible fear welling up inside me. "Alright Kierra, you're right, I am scared, but I don't care about these stupid dreams or about the stupid scratches..."

"Wow wow wow, back up a sec, Master. What scratches?"

"Oh it's nothing, Kierra, I'm just simply over-reacting."

"No you're not, Master, you're finally making sense. Now come on, let's go tell your dad."

"No Kierra" I said, jerking my hand out of Kierra's grip. "Look, I don't care about what happens to me. I never have. All I care about is you, Dad, Gir, and Mini Moose."

"But Master, these dreams could kill you, and I care about you."

"Well, stop caring about me, Kierra, for eight hours, because I'm going to be fine."

"But Master..."

"No, no more but Master. Now listen to me Kierra, I am your Master, and as your Master I order you to just drop it, and leave me alone." I said, putting the lock on my door, and slamming it shut behind me.

I did not like yelling at Kierra. I mean after all she was just looking out for me, but I could not take another one of her stupid lectures right now, because I had to really focus on sleeping. So I pushed the button on my wall and then the disguise machine clamed on to me then came off to reveal men in my normal human disguise. Which was weird because I suspected it would just take off my disguise and then give me my Invader Pjs. Oh well Gir must have messed with it or something I didn't really care right now all I cared about was getting some sleep. So I took off my shoes and tucked myself in and went to sleep

Not! And you wanna know why, because no matter what I did I could not get to sleep. Because, as much as I hated to admit it Kierra's stupid words had really gotten to me. I mean what if these dumb dreams really do kill me. I don't wanna die.

Oh great now I'm crying again. Oh man I am such a STUPID PATHETIC LITTLE SMEETLING AHH! Alright calm down Amethyst maybe some music will help make you feel better. I thought as I took my i-pod docker out of my suit case. Then I plugged it in and then put my i-pod on it and set the i-pod for shuffle. Instantly Unwell by Matchbox 20 started to play which was so not the type of song I needed to hear right now. But I didn't care enough to change the song. I thought as I put my head back down on my pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

-Amethyst's I-pod- **All day  
Staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night  
Hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
Breakdown  
I don't know why**

As the music continued my stupid head, hands, and stomach started to hurt again.

"Why is this happening to me?" I said as I began to cry some more. "I mean I've never done anything to deserve this." Stop it Amethyst you're better than this. You're the future Wisest of Utopia and you will not cry over some DUMB DREAMS! That have hurt me. I thought as sat up straight and I ran my figures down my face.

I could feel the scratches they were really really deep, and because I would not leave them alone I was beginning to rub the ointment off.

I looked at myself in the mirror and now I could completely see the scratches. They had turned solid black and looked as if someone had marked me. And then as if things weren't bad enough already my stupid reflection just had to change again back to that horrible image. Where one side of my face was normal and the other side of my face was...I don't even know how to describe it.

-Amethyst's I-pod- **But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be**

"Ahh!" I screamed as I turned my head away from my mirror. "No more whoever you are please just go away and leave me alone."

-Amethyst's I-pod- **Me  
Talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
And I know  
I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong  
With me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow  
I've lost my mind**

Now I was really scared. But I knew I had to calm down, but nothing seemed to work as I laid my head down on my pillow and looked up at the ceiling again, I began to only feel worse. Because, now I could still see that stupid image, and I could see those horrible dark evil hands they were coming for me.

"Ahh!" I sat up in my bed panting in fear. There were no hands I had just imagined it. Shoo thank goodness, but I was still freaked out and crying.

I began to rub the tears out of my eyes. Ahh stupid contacts I have always hated these dumb thing they're really itchy, and I so did not need this right now. So I took off my wig and contacts and put them on my side table. But, this of course meant that I would have to look in the same direction as my stupid mirror again. And, as my eyes met my reflection the imaged seemed to only get worse and worse because now not only was one of my eyes red but half of my other eye was red too. It was as if the normal side of me was disappearing and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Ahh no more I want my MOMMY!" What why did I just say that my mom's dead. But, it was true I wanted my mom. I wanted my Dad. I wanted Gir. I wanted Kierra. I wanted Minimoose. I began to put my head into my hands crying frantically like a stupid little smeetly AGAIN!

-Amethyst's I-pod- **But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be**

Oh I just wanna hug my family. Stupid Doom why did he have to ruin my family and life. No stupid me WHY DIDN'T I JUST TELL DAD THE TRUTH." I said laying my head back down on my pillow and staring up at the ceiling again. As I did this the room felt like it was spinning.

-Amethyst I-pod- **I've been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away**

I covered my eyes in frustration. "NO STOP IT! WHY AM I CRYING OVER SOME DUMB DREAMS!

Calm down Amethyst let's think about the positive you only really have to go to bed one more time. Then Dad can destroy this disgusting dirt ball of a planet and then you can tell him the truth. Yah I thought as I rubbed some more tears from my eyes. I just have to get some sleep and the only way I could do that was by taking some Utopian sleeping pills. So I climb out of bed and grabbed the pill bottle from inside my cabinet drawer, but then of course I just had to see my stupid reflection AGAIN! And this time the image seemed to be laughing at me and it seemed to be saying "That I was doomed!"

-Amethyst' I-pod- **I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be**

"NO NO NO! Look you stupid reflection you don't control me. And, whoever this dark master is he does not scare me anymore. And he will never ever ever CONTROL MY LIFE EITHER!" I yelled as I covered my mirror with one of my shirts. "There take that you stupid reflection. Now I'm going to sleep and I'm going to have a good dream SO THERE!" I yelled spitting at my stupid mirror. Then I tucked myself in and ate the pill. Instantly I could feel the pill starting to take effect.

-Amethyst's I-pod- **Hey, how I used to be  
How I used to be, yeah  
Well I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
Little Unwell  
How I used to be  
I'm just a little unwell**

As the song ended I used the last bit of my strength to turn off my i-pod docker, hoping no praying that I would be alright.

-Me- Wow when I try I really can get deep can't I. Poor Amethyst her situation is only going to get worse and worse and to think she could of avoid her terrible future if she had just told Zim the truth. But, then this would not have been much of a story now would it? And beside she's always been really stubborn it comes with the gins. And, I can totally relate I mean have always had a hard time telling my mom the truth sometimes that is. One more thing I bet you all thought I was going to kill Dib considering how much I hate him. Wrong I have something much more horrible planed in store for him. In fact if he knew what kind of fate I have in store for him he would wish he was dead in a second. Mahahahahaha! Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter in the next one we'll get to find out more about Dib's leg and more of Amethyst's dreams will be reveal and a surprise guest from one of my previous episodes will be showing up. Anybody care to guess who it is. I'm not telling of course. Mahahahah! Anyway there are some new pictures on my deviart page if anybody want to look at them and until next time send me plenty of reviews and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	26. The New Plan

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here. I just own all of my characters. Anyway ENJOY!

Setting 1 Dib's Apartment 10:00 am

Everybody was doing their own thing inside the apartment when Jess rang the door bell.

-Jess- (Will opened the door and right when he saw Jess his smile turned into a frown.) Yow dude.

-Will- What do you want Jess?

-Paige- (She came up to the door in her normal clothes, but this time her hair was still down just like it was for the prom thing.) Hey Jess.

-Jess- Yow Pineapple Princess you look awesome babe.

-Paige- Oh do you really think so Jess?

-Jess- Definitely. So are you ready for our date?

-Will- Date what date?

-Jess- Oh dude didn't your sister tell you? I'm taking her to the volcano today.

-Will- WHAT! Sis you're still gonna to do that but... (Just then Paige put her hand over Will's mouth.)

-Paige- Would you excuses us for a minute Jess?

-Jess- Cool.

-Paige- Thanks I'll just be a minute. (She closed the door and removed her hand form her brother's mouth.)

-Will- Sis you can't go out with Jess because he's...

-Paige- Evil...

-Will- Exactly!

-Paige- Ah-huh yah ah Will don't you ever get tired of acting so Dibiss all the time?

-Will- I AM NOT ACTING DIBISS! I AM JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU AND...

-Paige- Well quit it, because I can take care of myself and further more Jess is not evil. He's a sweet, nice, and cute guy, who need I remind you saved your life and...

-Will- I already told you sis he was just pretending...

-Paige- Whatever. Look Will I'm going and you'd better not follow me or else I will never ever ever forgive you.

-Will- But sis I...

-Paige- (She put her hand out in front of his face.) No, talk to the hand bro, because the girl ain't listening. (Then she walked back over to the door and opened it.) Sorry to keep you waiting Jess.

-Jess- Hey it's cool, let's go.

-Paige- Yah let's. (The two of them began to leave and as Will watched them leave he could see an evil smirk appear on Jess's face as if saying "Ha I won looser". And then they left.)

-Will- Ahh! Oh no not yet, you haven't. (He ran for his and Dib's room.)

-Dib- (He was in the room trying to find something to watch. The remote was in his hand and he was flipping throw channels. His leg was in a cast and he had some crutches by his bed he did not look amused at all.)

-Will- (He frantically ran into the room and started digging through his suitcase.)

-Dib- Ah Will what are you doing?

-Will- (He continued to search.) What does it look like I'm doing Dib? I'm looking for my binoculars.

-Dib- Need I ask why?

-Will- Because, Paige is going to the volcano with Jess today, and I can't just let her go alone because Jess is...

-Dib- Let me guess evil.

-Will- Exactly glad to hear that you're finally facing the facts.

-Dib- You're the one who needs to face facts Will. I can't believe after all we've been through you still think Victoria and Jess are evil.

-Will- I don't think I know and you would too Dib, if you would just open your eyes.

-Dib- My eyes are opened to the fact that Victoria saved my life, and Jess was the first one to throw us the lifer preserver while you and everybody else just stud there.

-Will- I already told you last night at the hospital Dib, the only reason we did that is, because we did not want to help Victoria. And I don't care if she saved your life or not, that still does not make up for all the other evil things she's done... Ah-hah I found them. (He said taking his binoculars out of his suit case and getting up.) Now if you'll excuse me Dib. I have to go save my little sister. So enjoy your lies and going out with that ugly, disgusting, jerky, DEVIL IN DISGUISE!

-Dib- Hey don't call her that.

-Will- Too late I already did. (He stuck his tongue out at Dib. And Dib did the same thing and then Will slammed the door behind him. He stomped out of the hotel and was so angry that he did not notice someone keeping the door to the hotel open by sticking it's foot in the way after he left.)

-Dib- (He was really angry.) Ahh! STUPID WILL! (He threw the remote at the TV and then it bounced off the TV and headed back over to the door.)

-Victoria- (She and Alexis walked in just in time to see Dib express his anger.) Wow someone sure is angry this morning.

-Dib- (Her sudden presence startled him for a minute.) Ahh! (Then when he realized it was just her he calmed himself down.) Oh Victoria it's just you. You scared me for a minute there. What are you doing here?

-Victoria- (She sat next to him on the bed.) Silly Dib me and Alexis came to see you, and to apologies for leaving you in the hospital like that last night. (She said as Alexis jumped into her lap and she began to pet her.)

-Dib- Oh that's O.k. Victoria. What was wrong with your uncle any way?

-Victoria- Hmm oh yah that... well he was just being too over protective. My guess is that he saw the show. He just fails to realize that I can take care of myself. But, enough about me Dib I wanna talk about you. So what did the doctor say about your leg?

-Dib- Oh he just said "That I was lucky that I just sprained my leg, but I will have to walk around with those dumb crutches for a while." (He said pointing to the crutches.)

-Victoria- Oh well better crutches then a wheelchair.

-Dib- More like better crutches then dead.

-Victoria- Oh Dib you flatter me.

-Dib- No really Victoria I own you my life.

-Victoria- Oh stop it Dib. It was nothing really. I once took a swimming course, so saving your life was easy. So are you all alone in here?

-Dib- Well not exactly I think Gaz is around her somewhere...

-Victoria- Well dah how do you think we got in. I meant is Will or his sister here?

-Dib- No Will's off spying on Paige and your brother on their date, because he still thinks that you're evil.

-Victoria- WHAT! I'm appalled after all I've done he still thinks I'm evil. Man Will sure is stubborn isn't he?

-Dib- Yah well I don't wanna talk about Will right now.

-Victoria- Well what do you wanna talk about then?

-Dib- Actually I really wanna do something.

-Victoria- Like what?

-Dib- Now who's being the silly one?

-Victoria- What do you mean Dib?

-Dib- Victoria don't you remember today's the day we were gonna go and infiltrate my dad's lab.

-Victoria- (Alexis jumped out of Victoria's lap as she got up and she looked a little worried.) But, Dib what about your leg?

-Dib- Oh please this is just a minor sprain. Believe me Victoria I've been throw much worse, and I never once let it stop me from saving the earth.

-Victoria- (She began to back up seeming to really not wanna do this.) But, Dib I really think you should take it easy and... (Then by accident she stepped on the remote and turned on the TV.)

-TV Announcer- (The TV turned on and an announcer dude was on it.) We interrupt this program to bring you this special news report. (Then the screen went all fuzzy. Then it came back to reveal Zim in that really terrible human suit from the Christmas episode and The Girl Who Cried Gnome episode.)

-Zim- Attention all disgusting, filthy, stink creatures of Hawaii.

-Dib and Victoria- (They both looked at the TV in shock.) Huh Zim?

-Zim- Are you tired of always being lazy good for nothing pathetic stupid slob humans? Do you wanna add some fun to your dumb lives? Then come on down to the beach at exactly 12:00 pm today and stay there for 30 minutes exactly. And I guarantee that you will have the time of your pathetic lives. Swim, surf I don't care what you do just stay there no matter what even if you experience excruciating pain. Mahahahah! I mean which you won't, because you will be having the time of your lives. Remember that time again is 12:00 pm sharp and stay there for 30 minutes exactly and I guarantee that you will have a wonderful time. While you can Mahahah! (Then the message went away and Victoria turned off the TV.)

-Victoria- Wow who does Zim think he's kidding? I mean come on who in their right mind would fall for something that stupid?

-Everybody in the Hotel- YEAH WOOHOO! BEACH PARTY AT 12:00 PM WOOHOO!

-Victoria- Apparently everybody in this hotel.

-Dib- This is just great. I bet Zim did this on purpose. He probably thinks that just, because my stupid leg is sprained I'm just gonna let him hurt all those innocent people. Well he's dead wrong. (He began to try and get up.) Come on Victoria lets go.

-Victoria- I agree, but Dib you really should let me help you. (She said helping him get to his feet and giving him the crutches. He rested his weight on the crutches and they were ready to go.) And, you need to be careful...

-Zack- (Just then he stormed into the room just as mad as ever.) Victoria I knew I'd find you here.

-Victoria- Zack what are you doing here?

-Zack- Don't play dumb with me sis you are in a lot of trouble. You think you can just sneak out of the house to see this dumb freakazoid and get away with it. Well think again. Now come on. (He grabbed her hand and began to try to pull her out of the room.)

-Victoria- No Zack let go. I don't wanna go with you.

-Dib- (He tried to defend Victoria as best he could, like before, but with only one good leg, it was very difficult.) Leave her alone Zack.

-Zack- (He let go of Victoria and glared at Dib.) Shut up freak or I'll break your other leg.

-Victoria- (She got in between the two of them.) No Zack don't hurt him.

-Zack- Then come with me sis. (He said grabbing her hand again.)

-Victoria- No let go...

-Sophie- (She came from what seemed like nowhere with an evil look in her eyes.) You really should come with us Victoria.

-Victoria- (Suddenly Victoria stopped right in her tracks she seemed really scared.) Ah I would, but ah (She jerked her hand out of Zack's grip.) you see I really have to stay and help Dib stop Zim's latest evil plan.

-Zack- What! Hahaha! You mean that stupid green kid from the show. Why on Earth would he have an evil plan?

-Victoria and Dib- BECAUSE HE'S AN EVIL ALIEN MONSTER!

-Zack- What aliens again. Hahah! You see sis this is exactly why I didn't want you hanging around this looser. Now come on! (He garbed her hand once again.)

-Victoria- No Zack let go.

-Dib- (He tried to stop Zack's evil behavior toward his little sister again.) Victoria wait.

-Sophie- (She had seen enough so she pushed Dib to the ground.) Stand aside big head this does not concern you.

-Victoria- Huh Dib. (She slipped her hand out of Zack's grip and ran to go help him up.) Dib are you o.k.?

-Dib- I think so.

-Sophie- For now unless you cooperate Victoria.

-Victoria- Fine I'll come with you guys. (She said after she helped Dib to his feet.)

-Sophie and Zack- Good now come on. (They began to leave.)

-Victoria- (She helped Dib get back into his bed.)

-Dib- But Victoria I...

-Victoria- (She put her figure to his lip.) Shh don't worry Dib I'll be back at 11:30am after I sort this whole stupid thing out. Trust me I won't let you fight Zim alone, not this time. Just please don't do anything until I get back.

-Dib- But, (Victoria kissed him his lips.) o.k... (Then she, Alexis, Zack, and Sophie left Dib alone.)

Setting 2 Amethyst's Room 10:00 am

Amethyst was in her room tossing and turning in her bed. You could see the marks appearing in red on both of her hands. They glowed again and again. Obviously her talk to herself did not work.

Setting 3 Amethyst's Dream

In her dream Amethyst was in her regular invader uniform, out of her disguise, and her scratches where not showing. She was running for her life from these dark and evil looking hands. Then she tripped on this vine that seemed to come out of nowhere.

-Amethyst- Ahh! (She fell to the ground. She was certain she was done for. So she covered her head with her hands, shaking in pure terror, as the hands came for her.)

-Unknown person- (Just then an unknown stranger got in between Amethyst and the hands.) Oh no you don't. (The person said as it used it's hand beams to destroy the hands before they got Amethyst.) It's alright Amethyst you're safe now.

-Amethyst- (She turned and look at the person.) Who who are you?

-Unknown person- Now Amethyst don't tell me you don't recognize your own mother? (She said as her vision came into Amethyst's full view.)

-Amethyst- Mom?

-Crystal- Yes Amethyst it's me.

-Amethyst- Oh mom. (Instantly tears filled both of their eyes as they hugged each other. This really was Crystal she was a little different though, because now she had blue fairy like wings.)

-Crystal- (She ran her figure through her daughter's antenna) Shh shh... there there. It's all right I'm here now. Shh….

-Amethyst- (she was still somewhat crying for joy with every word.) Oh mom I don't understand how can this be you're dead?

-Crystal- Now Amethyst surely the Wisest must have told you that all Utopians posses the power to visit their loved ones in their sleep. Especially when they really need their help, and you do need my help don't you Amethyst?

-Amethyst- (She let go of her mother and turned away afraid her mom would say something like that.) Ah what makes you say that?

-Crystal- Now Amethyst don't play quay with me. I know all about your scratches. (She said licking her hand then using her wet hand to wipe the ointment off of Amethyst to reveal her scratches.)

-Amethyst- (She laughed very award like wishing her mother had not done that, because now she had to explain herself.) Oh yah that well it doesn't really matter anymore, because you've destroyed him right?

-Crystal- A lass I can only keep him at bay for a short time only you can stop this. Amethyst you must tell your father the true and...

-Amethyst- Yah well that's easier said than done mom, and besides this is all just a dumb dream right? So why should I?

-Crystal- Oh man you are defiantly your father's daughter just as stubborn as him. But, we don't have time for stubbornness. So come on Amethyst. (She grabbed her hand.)

-Amethyst- Where are we going Mom?

-Crystal- To the past it's time to show you what you're up against. (She and Amethyst flew into the air and went back in time.)

Setting 5 Utopia in the Past

They arrived in the Utopian Castle years in the past. The current Wisest was in the castle waiting for something when two Utopians ran in.

-Amethyst- (Her and her mother where like see throw ghost they could not be seen or heard as the two Utopians ran in.) Huh is that...

-Crystal- A younger version of Julie and the current Wisest yes.

-Amethyst- And that must be my Grandmother.

-Crystal- Exactly, see I knew you were smart. No dough thanks to mine and your father's brilliant genes.

-Past Julie and Past Wisest- My Wisest, my Wisest.

-Past Julie- Sergeant Julie

-Past Wisest- And Advisor Elizabeth.

-Past Julie and Past Wisest- (They saluted) At your service.

-Past Julie- We bring wonderful news my Wisest. My troops have just successfully sent Doom and the rest of the Matrixsys into a black hole.

-Wisest- Yes this is wonderful news. This means we've won the war.

-Tallest- (Just then the past Tallest walked in.) Not exactly.

-Amethyst- Who's that?

-Crystal- Your Grandfather and the current Tallest. You see back then the Tallest and the Wisest were married.

-Amethyst- Oh.

-Wisest- What do you mean dear... Oh yah I forgot we still have to decide what to do about the Arachnids.

-Tallest- Exactly honey we can't just let them get away with creating those terrible machines that use Utopians like batteries. It's simply unheard of. They must all suffer a horrible death.

-Wisest- Now honey let's not be too rash maybe we should just enslave them or... (Just then the Wisest began to experience excruciating pain. She began to hold her stomach in agony.) Ahh!

-Tallest- My love what's wrong?

-Past Wisest- The Wisest it going into labor call in the medical Irkens and Utopians. (Just then two Medical Irkens and Utopians rusted in. They loaded the Wisest on to a floating stretcher.)

-Tallest- (He grabbed her hand) Don't worry dear you're gonna be fine. (Then the medical Irkens and Utopians took the Wisest to the medical wing.) O.k. you two.

-Past Julie and Past Wisest- Yes our Tallest. (They saluted.)

-Tallest- Gather the troops and destroy the Arachnids. I mean it, leave none of those vile creatures alive. NOW GO!

-Past Julie and Past Wisest- Yes Sir. (They saluted then ran for the doors.)

-Past Julie- Well that was kind of anti-climatic don't you think sis? I mean come on he didn't even tell us what to do about Doom's Sir Unit.

-Past Wisest- Isn't it obvious sis we should destroy it.

-Past Julie- Destroy it, but sis think about what we would learn from it and...

-Past Wisest- Oh just forget about it for now Julie. I mean come on we have more important things to worry about right now. We must consecrate on the battle.

Setting 6 Past Arachnid

Amethyst and Crystal soon found themselves in the Arachnid's castle. The king and queen and their son where there sitting on their thrones. When a sergeant Arachnid ran into the room.

-Amethyst- (When she saw what the Arachnids looked like she was disgusted.) Uw you mean these Arachnid creatures are like half Irken and half icky spiders with hair. Gross! Oh well at least they're not as vile as a real spiders.

-Crystal- Trust me Amethyst they're even worse.

-The Arachnid Sergeant- Your highness your highness I bring terrible news the Irkens and the Utopians have just sent Doom and the rest of the Matrixsys into a black hole.

-The Arachnid King- (He stud up in anger.) What did they find Matrixdeamonada?

-The Arachnid Sergeant- No sir, but Shadow is a prisoner.

-The Arachnid Queen- This does not bode well.

-The Arachnid Sergeant- Yes and that's not even the worst part my queen. We have just received word that the Irkens' and Utopians' armada is on their way here to destroy us all.

-The Arachnid Prince- (He stud up too, now ready to speak his mind.) Let them try. Those stupid Irkens and Utopians think that we'll just roll over and beg for mercy just, because Doom and the other Matrixsys are gone. Ha fat chance we'll defeat them and...

-The Arachnid King- Be still my son.

-The Arachnid Prince- But father...

-The Arachnid King- I said SILENCE! (The prince stat down obeying his father's orders.) Though my son is speaking out of turn he is right we will face this enemy and win with or without the Matrixsys' help. Sergeant get the troops ready for battle.

-The Arachnid Sergeant- (He saluted) Yes sir. (Then he ran off and left the royal family. After he had left the prince got up again ready to head in for battle.)

-The Arachnid King- And just where do you think you're going son?

-The Arachnid Prince- Ah dad look I'm sorry for speaking out of turn but...

-The Arachnid King- No son listen your mother and I have a very special mission for you.

-The Arachnid Queen- Yes dear we want you to take your brother and sister and leave for another planet...

-The Arachnid Prince- You mean just flee like a stupid coward? No mom I refuse you guys need me. I mean come on I'm like the best fighter pilot ever, I've been in all the pervious battles ever since this war began and...

-The Arachnid King- This is not up for discussion son. If we lose this battle you and your brother and sister will be the only hope our race has for revenge.

-The Arachnid Prince- But dad I...

-The Arachnid King- DO AS YOU'RE TOLD SON!

-The Arachnid Prince- Fine.

-The Arachnid King- Good now take these. (He said handing him some deactivated Sir Units.) Your brother and sister deserve some Sir Units when they wake up. Bye son. (He hugged his son for one last time.)

-The Arachnid Prince- Bye dad.

-The Arachnid Queen- (She ran up to her son and squeezed him hard with tears in her eyes.) Oh you be a good boy son and take good care of your brother and sister.

-The Arachnid Prince- I will... o.k. mom you can let go now. (She let go.) Well by mom and dad. (He said as he left the throne room.)

Setting 7 An Irken Ship

Amethyst and Crystal were now on one of the many Irken ships that were surrounding the Arachnid's home planet.

-Irken 1- Look there goes another one. (He said pointing to a fleeing Arachnid ship.)

-Irken 2- Hold your fire there doesn't seem to be any life on it.

-Crystal- What are you blind of course there's life on that ship. Dah how else would it move?

-Amethyst- Calm down mom.

-Crystal- I'm sorry dear it's just that stupid things like that really make me frustrated.

Setting 8 The Arachnid Prince's Ship

Amethyst and her mom entered the Prince's ship. He and his Sir Unit were getting ready to jet into hyper space.

-The Prince's Sir Unit- It looks like the cloaking device worked Master.

-The Arachnid Prince- Of course it did I designed it didn't I? Now set a course back to our home planet. I'm gonna help my mom and dad whether they like it or not.

-The Prince's Sir Unit- But, Master your parents said...

-The Arachnid Prince- I don't care what they said. I refuse to be known as a stupid coward. NOW GO!

-The Prince's Sir Unit- Ah Master I think we have a problem with that. (He said as he pointed to the space battle. The Arachnid had lost miserably)

-The Arachnid Prince- Huh! NO! One day those stupid Irkens and Utopians will pay dearly for this. But for now set a course for a new planet.

-The Prince's Sir Unit- Like this one Master. It says here it's 6 months away from Irk and is inhabited by idiot creatures.

-The Arachnid Prince- Isn't every other planet, but it will have to do. So set a course for Earth.

-Amethyst- Huh, but that means that the Arachnid Prince is one of the creatures from my dreams. Which means that my dreams aren't really dreams they're...

-Crystal- Scenes from the past exactly. (She said as everything went back to being an empty room. Then Crystals put her arms on amethsyt arms to get her to look in to her serious eyes) So now Amethyst do you finally realize what you must do?

-Amethyst- Yah...

-Crystal- But... (she got out of her moms grip and hugged her self as tears started to fill her eyes0

-Amethyst- But I'm afraid to tell dad mom. I mean what if he gets mad?

-Crystal- (Crystals hugged her daughter in a loving embraces) Oh Amethyst don't worry your father won't get mad, he loves you very much.

-Amethyst- Yah I know but... Oh mom couldn't you at least tell me who's doing this?

-Crystal- Of course it's...

-Evil Voice- (Just then an evil voice came from out of nowhere he laughed sisnster like as the opened their eyes in shock.) Aw isn't this sweet mother and daughter reunited too bad I have to cut it short. (Crystals let go of amethyst only to see her hands starting to disappear)

-Crystal- Oh no I'm losing control. (She put her hands on Amethyst shoulders to get her to pay attention.) Amethyst listen to me you have to run away from here as fast as you can, and whatever you do don't look back.

-Amethyst- But, what about you?

-Crystal- I'll be fine don't worry about me. And besides it's you he wants, now go. (She pushed Amethyst away and she started running. Then Crystal faced the evil voice) Keep your filthy hands away from my daughter. (She fired her hand beams at the dark hands, but the dark hands met her beams with evil red beam that were too powerful for her, and she was destroyed)

-Amethyst- (She turned just in time to see her mom get destroyed.) MOM NO!

-Evil Voice- Hahahaha!

-Amethyst- (She lit her own hand beams in anger) You big jerk you killed my mom.

-Evil Voice- Foolish Mix she was already dead.

-Amethyst- You're the one who's foolish because she'll be back any minute now to kick your butt.

-Evil Voice- Wrong again your stupid mother can only visit your dreams once, which means you're all mine. Hahahaha! (As he laughed Amethyst's hand beams along with the rest of her powers seemed to go away. She was helpless)

-Amethyst- (She looked at her hand as her powers went away.) No! Oh well… ah… you'll have to catch me first. (She said as she ran for it.)

-Evil Voice- Hahah! You can run, but you can't hide. You should have listened to your annoying mother when you had the chance. Hahah!

-Random Music- (Amethyst ran for her life as Music began to play.) **Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohh oh oh  
(You know I've never felt like this before)  
Lalala lalala la la Ohh oh oh  
(This feeling's like, so real)  
I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
And I'm aggressive, with just one thought up close enough  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself got me calling out for help**

-Amethyst- (As she ran for her life trees cam up from the ground and that grabbed at her dress but she got free and contineued to run.) Ahh.. No I won't let you win. (She contiued to run but she fell into a ditch grabbign the ledge just in time.)

-Gir- (Meanwhile back in the real world Gir was out of his disguise and outside of Amethyst's door playing with his little moose making it fly.) Super Moose to the rescue.

-Amethyst- Ahh! (Amethyst said trying to get out of the distch but these gobllin like creatures were grabbing at her leggs.)

-Gir- Wow Super Moose did you just say something?

-Amethyst- No let go (she said kiccking one of them and then getting out of the ditch.)

-Gir- Ok yah wow fly super moose. (said letting go fo the little moose.)

-Amethyst- Gir, Minimoose, Kierra, Dad, somebody anybody help me. (She screamed as the hand got closer and closer.)

-Gir- Huh wait a minute that's Little Master's voice. She's in trouble. Don't worry Little Master me and Super Moose will save you. (He ran his head into the door.)

-Random Music- **S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy, for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U are making this hard,  
I can't take it see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and I can't sleep at night  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Your love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me 'cause you on my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it**

-Gir- Yah that was fun. Let's do it again. Wee! (He hit his head against the door again and again.)

-Amethyst- (Meanwhile back in her dream world she was surrounded by two dark hands and the only way to ovoid thenm was to jump up and grab a tree limb which she managed to do ust in time.) Got it. Oh no (She said as it started to break.) The hands were just waiting for her to fall inot their clutches) Ahh...

-Evil Voice- Scream all you like princcess no one can save you now.

-Random Music- **Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
My common sense is out the door can't seem to find the lock  
Take me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
Take me I'ma put desire in your arms tonight  
I'm out with you, ya got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on by the way you make me feel  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and I can't sleep at night**

-Kierra- (She was trying to read, but she could not concentrate with Gir constantly hitting his head against the door) Ahh! I can't take this anymore. (She dropped the book and ran out of her new secret library and to Gir.) GIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

-Gir- Hi Kierra Buddy I is hitting my head against this door. It's fun Wee!

-Kierra- (She grabbed Gir.) No stop it Gir you're going to destroy what's left of your brain and...

-Amethyst- Ahh! Kierra help me! (She had a hold of the brantch but it was still breaking)

-Kierra- What the Master. She's in trouble why didn't you say so in the first place Gir?

-Gir- Because you didn't ask.

-Kierra- Ahh! You are... Never mind. (She let go of Gir then walked up to the door lock and said.) Computer Lock open this door.

-The Computer Lock's Voice- Sorry voice command not recognized. Still 1 minute of time remaining.

-Kierra- I don't care how much time it left my Master needs my help.

-The Computer Lock's Voice-Sorry does not compute.

-Amethyst- (She mandaged t jump away from the hands but she hurt her leg in the falll so she was limping and she limped back into a spider web and a very scary looking spider was coming.) No anything but that...

-Kierra- Uw this is just plain typical the one time we actually don't want one of Zim lamo inventions to work it actually work. Ahh! O.k. that's it stand back Gir this calls for drastic measures. (Just then some lasers came out of her head and she fired them at the door. But, when the dust cleared the door was still in mint condition.)

-Gir- Weehoo do that again.

-Kierra- No I don't believe this why didn't it work?

-Amethyst- The spider was coming at her showing it's fangs and drull she closed her eyse and leet her pak leg set her free just in time to get away from the spider that turned into an evil hand the hand snaped is fingers as amethyst got away. Amethyst was still very week and she hid behind a tree catching her breath.)

-Gir- Oh... I've got an idea let's say Open Says Me.

-Kierra- Gir that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard it's not going to open just, because we say Open Says Me.

-The Computer Lock's Voice- Time is now up. (Just then the door opened wide.)

-Gir- YEAH!

-Kierra- Technically it only opened, because the time was up. (The two of them ran into the room. And when they got in they saw Amethyst, she and everything else in the room was floating in the air.) Oh no Master, we've got to get up there Gir.

-Gir- Okiey- Dokiey (He threw Kierra up into the ceiling so hard that she got her head stuck in the ceiling.)

-Kierra- Ahh! No Gir not like this.

-Amethyst- (Thought she was safe then she realized that the hands were coming out of the tree and about to grab her.)

-Evil Voice- Haha you thought you could hide from me. (He tried to grab her but she got away just in time.)

-Amethyst- Ha see I told you, you would never catch me. Hahah!

-Evil Voice- Ahh enough childless game time to get serious.

-Amethyst- (Just then another vine seemed to come out of nowhere and tripped her.) Ahh! (She fell to the ground.) Hey that's cheating.

-Evil Voice- Hahahaha! Whoever said I liked to play fair? (Just as he said that another vine grabbed Amethyst by her legs and pulled her upside down high into the air.)

-Amethyst- Ahh! Let me go. (She said as the vine grabbed even more of her body her hands dangled down as she remaind trapped and upside down.)

-Evil Voice- hahah! Never!

-Random Music-**This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Your love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me 'cause you on my mind has got you losing it  
I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it  
Boy you know you got me feeling open  
And boy your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true  
I'm going crazy over you I'm begging**

-Kierra- (She pushed herself out of the ceiling wanting to hurt Gir, but then she forgot all about it for now, as she and Gir tried to wake Amethyst up.)

-Gir and Kierra- Master/ Little Master wake up.

-Amethyst- (She was still being held upside down as she herd their voices.) Huh Gir Kierra.

-Evil Voice- What curse those stupid Sir Units of yours.

-Amethyst- Ha you see I told you, you would never win. (Just as she said that the vines wrapped around her mouth and pulled her close to the dark figure he glared at her and said.)

-Evil Voice- Don't be so sure about that my dear sweet princess. You and your dumb Sir Units may have won the battle... (Just then he clawed both of Amethyst hands.)

-Amethyst- (She hissed still in his grip)

-Evil Voice- But, not the war. Hahah! (He said as the vine let go of Amethyst and she fell to the floor and the bloody scratches on her hands changed to those same symbols that had been appearing on her hand over and over again. Only now they were here to stay. She was nocked out in the dream world but waking up in the real world to who knows what.)

-Random Music- **S.O.S. please somebody help me  
It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and I can't sleep at night  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Your love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me 'cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it  
Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala oh ohh ohh  
Side Setting**

-Evil Voice- I WAS SO CLOSE! So close, to finally getting her, but no those stupid Sir Units of her's just had to interfere.

-Unknown Evil Girl Assistant- Calm down Master it's like you said before she and her stupid Sir Units may have won the battle, but not the war. But next time I suggest that you send me. Because I have a fool proof plan that will definitely break her spirit once and for all.

-Evil Voice- Fine you can go.

-Unknown Evil Girl Assistant- Thank you Master and don't worry I won't let you down. Mahahahah!

-Me- Wow Amethyst was almost done for. Thank goodness for Kierra and Gir right. Wrong, because now she still has to deal with this new villain next time. Any thought as to who it is. And did anybody guess that the guest would be her mom. Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter I have a new drawing on deviart. I hope you all like as well, and until next time send me plenty of reviews and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	27. The Marks of Doom

-Me- HAPPY HALLOWEEN I have a treat for all you goblins and goals out there. A NEW CHAPTER YEAH! But, before I begin like always I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here. Enjoy and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Setting 1 Amethyst P.O.V.

I woke up to find Gir and Kierra staring straight at me, with pure worry in their eyes.

"Master are you alright?"

"Yah I think so Kierra" I said as I began to sit up straight, "What happened?"

"Little Master you were flying up in the air like Super Moose Wee" Gir said as he began to fly all over the place holding his stupid little earth toy moose out in front of him.

"Gir would you please stop being stupid for once in your life, this is serious." Kierra said. She was obviously really mad at Gir about something.

"Oh my head" I said as I put my hand to my head it was really really hurting.

"Master are you alright" Kierra said just now noticing my weird behavior.

"Ah yah Kierra I'm fine just tell me what happened?"

"Well I hate to admit it Master, but Gir's right you and practically everything else in this room was floating."

"Really"

"Yah! I mean it seriously me and Gir had to practically fly up there just to wake you up. See Master I told you those..."

I could tell right away that Kierra was going to go into another one of her stupid lecher frenzies. Which was so not what I needed right now. And things only seemed to get worse when I felt something weird on my hand. "Huh!"

"What what's wrong Master."

"Ah nothing Kierra" I said putting my hands behind my back

"Come on Master there's something wrong with you, now show me your hands."

"Ah look Kierra what's that?" O.k. I know it was mean to trick Kierra with one of the oldest tricks in the book, but I panicked. So while she had her back turned I ran as fast as I could out of my room.

"Master where are you going?"

"Yeah follow the leader" I heard Gir and Kierra say as I ran to the main computer room. I knew they were really worried about me, but I couldn't worry about that right now. I mean come on I had to find out the truth before it's too late. But, regrettably the only way I could find out the truth was by reading. Oh man I hate reading, because I'm really slow at it. Oh well it was for the best.

Anyway when I got into the main computer room I said, "Computer"

"What" He said in his usual anode voice.

"I need you to bring me up all the information you have on Arachnids and the last battle of the Universal Wars."

"Why would you wanna know about that?"

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

"Alright fine Geez." I know it was wrong to yell at the computer like that, but I had no time for his attitude. I had to find out the truth NOW!

"Alright here you go Amethyst"

"Thanks computer" As I began to read the info my fears were realized. There were such things as Arachnids. They had invented those terrible machines that use Mixes and Utopians like batteries. And they all had been supposedly destroyed in the last battle of the Universal Wars. As I leaned back into my chair I could feel my fears stating to increase until finally I just lost it and burst into tears.

This is so not funny. Why is all this stupid stuff happening to me? I tried to stop crying, but it just seemed that no matter what I did the tears would not stop. Then I did the very thing I so did not want to do. I looked at my hands. My gloves had been completely slashed on both of my hands just like in my dreams, and I was afraid to take off my gloves at first. But, I knew I had to. So I did, and there right in the middle of both of my palms was that terrible symbol from my dreams. Oh my Irk WHY ME!

I began to cry some more and then Kierra and Gir finally caught up to me. "Master why did you... Oh Master are you alright?" Kierra said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Kierra," I said as I began to cry all over her. "I was so scared"

"Shh it's alright Master" She said patting me on the back.

"No it's not alright Kierra, I mean just look at my hands." I said showing Kierra my hands.

"Wow Little Master you drew on yourself. I should do that too. Wee!" Gir said as he ran off in a hyper active run.

"O.k. on that stupid note, Master what happened to your hands?"

"They got scratched in my dream"

"What do you mean Master, what happened in your dream?"

"Well you see at first I was running for my life from these dark and evil looking hands, and then my mom saved me..."

"Wait a minute Master, you mean your mother visited you in your dreams. Do you realize how rare that is? I mean Utopians only visit their loved ones in their sleep if they really need their help."

"Yah I know she told me. Anyway then she showed me the last battle of the Universal Wars, and proved to me that the aliens in my dreams are Arachnids."

"But they've been extinct for hundreds of years."

"Well apparently the Prince and his siblings escape the destruction. And, then just when mom was about to tell me who was behind all this stupid stuff. She got destroyed by this evil voice. And, when I tried to defend her honor my stupid powers would not work so I ran. But I kept running into horrible things like daemons, trees that grabbed my dress, and worst of all a giant spider. Why out of all the things to plague my dreams why did it have to be spiders you know how I feel about them. And, then that jerk just had to cheat and tripped me. He hung me upside down, and I thought I was done for, but then I heard your's and Gir's voices, and I thought I was saved, then he said "You and your stupid Sir Units may have won the battle, but not the war." Then he scratched me"

"Oh Master see I told you those dreams were bad news now you must truly relies that you have to tell your father..."

"No Kierra please. Hey wait a minute Kierra I've got a great idea, how about I promise to tell the Wisest the truth. I mean come on Kierra after all we do have to call her, and tell her that I crossed the Threshold again. Please!"

"Alright Master just as long as you promise"

"Sure thing Kierra. Alright you heard her computer set up a link with the Wisest."

"Whatever" As the computer began to set up the link. I put on a new pair of gloves. Then my mind started to wander and worry. You see I didn't tell Kierra the whole truth about the fact that I feel like I'm a danger to me and everyone around me. Oh man I hope everything is gonna be alright.

Setting 2 The Destroyer

The Wisest and Julie were on The Destroyer and the Wisest seemed really really upset about something.

-Wisest- I can't believe those jerks actually hung up on me. I mean it seriously I bet they think just, because I'm the Wisest and they're the Tallest that that automatically gives them the right to just walk all over me. Well they're dead wrong right Julie?

-Julie- Yes my Wisest, but don't you think you're over reacting. I mean come on my Wisest that did happen a couple earth days ago and...

-Wisest- I don't care Julie it's still very rude, and I can't imagine how things could possibly get any worse.

-Zo- My Wisest my Wisest I bring terrible news.

-Wisest- Of course you do. Well what is it this time Zo? Come on spit it out.

-Zo- Well our volt on Voltinia has just been broken in two.

-Wisest- But, that's impossible no one has ever been able to break into our volt on Voltinia.

-Zo- Well this person did and...

-Wisest- What you mean it was just one person this is an OUTRAGE! Well what are you all doing just standing around here for? You two set a course for Voltinia we're going to get to the bottom of this.

-Random Utopians- (They saluted.) Yes our Wisest.

Setting 3 Voltinia

The Wisest and Julie arrived on Voltinia to find the volt in shambles. Medical Utopians were running everywhere to try and help the many wounded Utopians. There was blood and debris everywhere.

-Julie- This is terrible my Wisest.

-Wisest- I know Julie I haven't seen a battle this bad since the Universal Wars.

-Scar- My Wisest you honor us with your presence...

-Wisest- Skip the formalities Scar and just tell me what happened here?

-Scar- Yes well it's like I told your guy on the phone, our guards barley stood a chance. The enemy used some kind of advanced weaponry...

-Zeke- (He was one of the many badly wounded Utopians. He was in really bad shape one of his arms was cut off.) No that's not how it happened.

-Wisest- (She and the other walk over to the injured Utopian.) Oh you poor thing Scar what is this solders name.

-Scar- I think it's Zeke ma'am it was his first day.

-Zeke - I'm so sorry my Wisest... (He said as he began to cough up some blood.)

-Wisest- Shoo it's o.k. soldier just tell me what happened?

-Zeke - O.k. I'll try. Well it's like Scar said it was my first day, and after I was done with the tour.

That's when all the trouble started.

Setting 4 Flashback to the Day of the Attack.

-Phines- (He was a tall Utopian.) Well Ferb now that you've taken our tour what do you think of your new job?

-Zeke - Ah it's Zeke actually and I think I made a great decision by transferring over here.

-Phines- Oh please you must be new Ferb. I mean come on this has got to be the most boringest job in the history of boring jobs.

-Zeke - It's Zeke and what do you mean?

-Phines- Well I just wish that for once something cool would happen, but it never does. Because, no one is dumb enough to try and break in here and those who are are usually defeated by the first wave of guards. (Just then the emergency phone started to ring.) Hold on minute Ferb I have to take this.

- Zeke - Zeke!

-Phines- Whatever. (He picked up the phone.) Hello.

-Isabella- Phines we're getting killed up here.

-Phines- Calm down Isabella now what's wrong is an army attacking?

-Isabella- No it's just one person and...

-Phines- What one person that's impossible? Isabella is this some kind of a joke? Look I know you have a crush on me, but this phone is for emergencies only...

-Isabella- No Phines don't hang up... (But, it was too late he already hung up on her.)

- Zeke - What was that all about?

-Phines- Oh nothing Ferb Isabella was just being silly. Huh Irkens what you gonna do.

- Zeke - It's Zeke and... (Just then the door that was next to them exploded to pieces, and a cloak figure came into view after the dust subsided.)

-Random Music- **Break my bones and reset me  
Piece by piece you break me  
Pick up the cross 'cause it's killing time  
How can I scream when the pain is  
Such a release I get the courage  
To pick up the nails 'cause it's killing time  
Kill me, heal me  
Kill me, heal me  
On and on  
Kill me, heal me  
Kill me, heal me  
On and on**

-The Cloaked Figure- Oh sorry I never learned how to knock.

- Zeke and Phines- Who are you and what do you want?

-The Cloaked Figure- Oh man more formalities. Well just call me a shopper who's finally found what's she's been looking for.

-Phines- Well you've come in vain right Ferb.

- Zeke - For the last time it's Zeke, but you're right. Intruder whoever you are your little shopping spree ends here. (Just as he said that he clapped his hands together and sent out a massive shock wave and Phines made some really load sound waves with his mouth.)

-Random Music- **Breathing your love  
You're ferocious  
You're in my lungs  
Resuscitate  
Craving your electricity  
Feet to my pain you give  
Wings to my fear your peace  
Inhabits my blood  
Your love is thick  
Kill me, heal me  
Kill me, heal me  
On and on  
Kill me, heal me  
Kill me, heal me  
On and on**

-The Cloaked Figure- (They thought they had beaten her, but when the dust cleared she was completely unharmed. She yawned.) Is that all you've got pity, because I was so looking forward to an actual challenge. Oh well now it's my turn. (She made a big blast of dark energy come out of the symbol on her forehead. It caused the two of them to be nock to their knees in serious pain.)

-Random Music- **I can't live without it  
I can't live without it  
I can't live without it  
I can't live without it**

-Phines- Ahh! You fiend.

-The Cloaked Figure- Oh so feisty you know you really should watch your tough when you're addressing a lady.

-Phines- You're no lady you're nothing, but a big fat CREEP!

-The Cloaked Figure- True, but oh well bye. (She said as she shot him with her dark energy beam destroying him on contact.)

-Random Music- **Kill me, heal me  
Kill me, heal me  
On and on**

-The Cloaked Figure- Good now that that's taken care of maybe you'll be more cooperative then your friend. (She said grabbing Zeke by the neck.) Now I'm only gonna ask this once so tell me where is the most heavily guarded volt in this dump?

- Zeke - Never and it wouldn't matter even if I did tell you, because that volt has a DNA scanner on it that only works if you have one of the guards DNA.

-The Cloaked Figure- Thank you so much you've been a big help.

- Zeke - What do you mean?

-The Cloaked Figure- Oh you'll see. (She said as she threw him to the ground.)

-Random Music- **Kill me, heal me  
Kill me, heal me  
On and on**

- Zeke - Ahh!

-The Cloaked Figure- Oh I'm so sorry did I hurt you I promise I'll make this less painful. (She said as she fired another dark beam this time from her hands at Zeke cutting off his right arm.)

- Zeke - Ahh!

-The Cloaked Figure- Whoops sorry I lied.

- Zeke - Geez what did you do that for?

-The Cloaked Figure- Dah so I could get a hold of your DNA to crack the safe. Now I'll see you later cutie. (She said then she blasted him one more time.)

- Zeke - Ahh!

-Random Music- **Kill me, heal me  
Kill me, heal me  
On and on  
Kill me, heal me  
Kill me, heal me  
On and on**

Setting 4 Flash back is over.

-Wisest- Oh you poor thing. Scar see to it that this soldier gets one of our best replacement robot arms. And a name tag.

-Scar- Yes my Wisest come on Ferb.

- Zeke - It's Zeke for the last time. (He said coughing up some more blood.)

-Scar- Whatever.

-Kat- (She was a Utopian with a piece of paper in her hands and she ran up to the Wisest.) My Wisest my Wisest, I just took some inventory and I know exactly what the thief stole.

-Wisest- Alright let me hear it Kelly what did she steal?

-Kat- Well she took one of the schematics we confiscated from the king and queen of the Arachnids during one of the first battles of the Universal Wars.

-Wisest- What let me see that. (She took the paper from Kelly.) This is a readout for a schematic for one of those terrible machines that uses Utopians and Mixes like batteries. Uw I hate those things. Did she steal anything else?

-Kat- Just the contents of volt number 29.

-Julie- What! Kat are you sure it was volt number 29? (She said grabbing Kat.)

-Kat- Yes Sergeant Julie there's nothing left in that volt.

-Wisest- What's wrong Julie what was in that volt?

-Julie- (She dropped Kelly and tried to act all innocent.) Oh noting my Wisest.

-Wisest- Julie don't make me use your full name.

-Julie- No wait my Wisest don't do that, you see it just that Doom's Sir Unit was in that volt.

-Wisest- WHAT! Julie I told you to destroy that thing.

-Julie- I know my Wisest, but I thought we could learn a lot from it, and beside it was deactivated and...

-Wisest- I don't care Julie you are in so much trouble. No good can come from that Sir Unit! Oh man it's official now things can't possibly get any worse.

-Zo- My Wisest my Wisest, we have an incoming call from Amethyst.

-Wisest- Of course we do. Well come on Julie let's see what's wrong with Amethyst this time, we'll talk about this later.

-Julie- Yes my Wisest I liked it better when we were just sisters. (She said under her breath.)

-Wisest- What was that?

-Julie- Nothing my Wisest.

Setting 5 Amethyst P.O.V

"Weehoo look at me I'm Super Gir to the rescue" Gir said as he continued to fly throughout the main computer room. This is ridiculous ever since the computer started to set up a link with the Wisest Gir has been flying all over the room wearing a stupid earth cape and he has drawn a mask on his face and he did the same thing to his stupid little toy earth moose.

"Come on Gir you're gonna embarrass us in front of the Wisest" I said still trying to get Gir to come down.

"No I must fight crime."

"Well fight it in the other room, because we're busy you idiot."

"Okie-Dokie Kierra Buddy." He said as he flew out of the room.

"Yes thank goodness that's over with."

"Amethyst."

"WHAT!" I said as I began to turn to see who would dare try and... "Oh no my Wisest I'm sorry I did not mean to yell at you it's just that..."

"Oh never mind that Amethyst just tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing much it's just the fact that I sort of kind of crossed the Threshold last night."

"WHAT! But, you weren't supposed to do that for another couple earth months?"

"I know, but isn't this a good thing? I mean come on at least now I get new powers."

"Yes I know it's a good thing, but it's still kind of weird. Oh well put your hand on the scanner, and we'll get to the bottom of this."

"Yes ma'am" At first I was a little scared that the marks on my hands would interfere with the scan, but as the scanning was coming to an end my fears started to subside.

Anyway like always the scan showed me and the Wisest a readout of my new powers. "Well it looks like you now have the power to put up shields and...Oh no..."

"What what's wrong my Wisest."

"Oh nothing Amethyst it just that you got healing powers and I was so hoping that you wouldn't get these powers."

"Why what's wrong with them?"

"Oh nothing really it's just that there has only been one other Utopian in history that has had these powers, and they cost her her life."

"What how?"

"Well you see these powers allow you to heal yourself and others, but there in lies the problem. Let's say you were trying to heal someone's arm then your arm would probably hurt for a while, or if you were trying to save someone's life you would probably die in the process, or at least that's what happened to her."

"Wow is there anything else I should worry about?"

"Well like I said only one other Utopian in history has ever had these powers, so we didn't document it as well as we probably should of, so at the moment no."

"O.k. that's a relief, and don't worry my Wisest I'll use these powers with great responsibility."

"Good now is there anything else you wanna talk about?"

"Ah no nothing comes to mind." I said trying to act as innocent as possible, and I could tell that this was making Kierra very anger judging by the mad look she was giving me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yah positive"

"Oh for the love of my Wisest…" Oh no Kierra was about to tell the Wisest the truth, so I panicked and put my hands over her mouth.

"Amethyst is there something wrong with Kierra?"

"Ah no my Wisest I think she's just been spending way too much time with Gir"

"You mean Super Gir" Gir said as he flew back into the room. "Weehoo!"

This was just great. I mean now not only was Gir being really really embarrassing, but his sudden appearance distracted me long enough for Kierra to escape my grip and grab both of my gloves. So now I had to chase her all over the room just to GET MY STUPID GLOVES BACK!

AHH! "Kierra give me back my gloves."

"No Master not until you tell the Wisest the truth."

"What truth is she talking about Amethyst?"

"Oh nothing my Wisest. Kierra's just being silly."

"Don't worry Little Master I'll stop the evil villain" Gir said running off to do who knows what. Of course I would find that out in 1. Almost on qui for no apparent reason Gir just had to purr stupid earth sea water all over me and Kierra. AHH! "Gir why did you do that, that was so not helpful." I said still continuing to chase Kierra.

"Huh you're right little Master don't worry I'll catch the bad guy." he said as he began to chase me and Kierra. This was so embarrassing at this point I was still chasing Kierra and Gir was chasing me, and I was still sopping wet. AHH COULD THINGS POSSIBLY GET ANY WORSE!

"What the Amethyst stop" I just had to say it. Of course me and Kierra obeyed the Wisest's order. Gir on the other hand just kept on running then he bumped into me and Kierra making us all fall down like stupid earth dominos.

"WEEHOO! THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!"

"No Gir it wasn't fun. Now get off of me." I said as I knocked Gir off of me. "I'm so sorry about this my Wisest now what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Amethyst it's just your face."

"What nothing's wrong with my face" I said covering my face.

"Amethyst show me your face."

"Oh alright" I had no choice I had to obey the Wisest so I removed my hands from my face.

"Huh Amethyst what happened to you?"

"Ah I got scratched."

"I can see that what I meant was how and what's that stuff on your hands?"

"Oh you saw that too well ah..." I could avoid it no longer. So I reluctantly showed the Wisest my hands.

"Huh Amethyst do you realize what symbol that is?"

"Ah no not really." I said taking another look at my hands.

"That is the Matrixsys' symbol. What is it doing on your hands."

"Ah Gir drew it on there."

"Oh for the love of... My Wisest my Master has been having weird dreams for nearly three or four earth weeks and that's where she got the marks and the scratches."

"Traitor! I told you not to tell her."

"I'm sorry Master, but you wouldn't tell her so..."

"Silence you two. Amethyst this is really serious you must tell me everything that has been going on with you."

"O.k." I gulped then began to tell the Wisest the story that I so did not want to relive. "Well you see it's like Kierra said for the past couple earth weeks I have been having these really weird dreams. Where these three aliens are trying to get their revenge on the stupid race as they called them and only just recently I found out that they were talking about us."

"What how dare they call our race stupid well continue Amethyst."

"O.k. well then a new creature appeared and it felt like I knew her, but I couldn't tell because she wore a clock and she had a really powerful Sir Unit..."

"What Amethyst are you sure it was a really powerful Sir Unit." Julie said speaking up for the first time. I could tell that the Wisest was mad at her about something by the way she looked at her.

"Yah it sure was powerful enough to defeat the other aliens' three Sir Units in only a couple of seconds. Why is that bad?"

"Yah it's very bad because our volt on Voltinia has just been broken in two by a mysterious cloaked figure and she took Doom's Sir Unit and..."

"Quiet Julie you're already in enough trouble as it is no need to scare Amethyst. Anyway Amethyst please continue with the story."

"Well after I found out that these aliens wanna use me in one of those stupid machines that use Utopians and Mixes like batteries someone scratched me in my dreams and they said I would soon be on their side. It was terrible, then tonight my mom came and visited me in my sleep. And yes I know it's very rare, but she showed me that the aliens in my dreams are Arachnids.."

"But, they've been extinct for hundreds of years."

"Well the Prince and his sibling apparently escape the destruction and then my mom was about to tell me who's been behind all this when all of a sudden this evil voice destroyed her. And when I tried to defend her honor my stupid powers would not work so I ran. But it was no use, he tripped me and hung me upside down like a stupid earth piñata then he scratched me and put the marks on my hands."

"Oh Amethyst why didn't you tell us about this sooner?"

"Because she thought it was not real."

"Well I hate to tell you this Amethyst, but these dreams are no joke. In fact this happened a lot during the Universal Wars."

"It did, what does it all mean?"

"Well unfortunately all the info concerning this kind of thing was destroyed by the thief and our leading expert on this subject is on the other side of the galaxy and it would take at least three earth days for her to get here."

"Oh really?"

"Yep and that's not even the weirdest part. I mean I don't understand how you could have gotten what I'm thinking of if all the Matrixsys were dead before you were even born."

"Oh no my Wisest I think I may know how this happened."

"What is it now Julie?"

"Well you see..."

"Julietatoo..."

"No my Wisest not my full name..." Just then I began to hear a lot of the Destroyer Crew Members starting to laugh at Julie. "Yes yes I know my name is really really funny alright now SHUT UP!" Everybody was quiet. "Good now as I was saying before I was so rudely insulted ah Crystal was not in the best of shape after we escaped from Doom's ship."

"What do you mean..."

"Yes well ah it happened right when we were headed back to Utopia."

Setting 6 Another Flash Back

Julie was doing some experiments on Crystal in her ship. Crystal had those little doctor suction cup things all over her and they were attached to a machine.

-Crystal- Julie how much longer is this gonna take, because I really wanna be with Zim?

-Julie- I know you do your highness, but you must understand we have to make sure that nothing bad happened to you while you were on Doom's ship and beside you do realize that Zim is...

-Crystal- No please Julie don't say it.

-Julie- But, he's dead.

-Crystal- I told you not to say it! Oh man Julie this is all my fault. (She said as she began to cry.)

-Julie- Now now your highness you really mustn't blame yourself and... (Just then the machine started to print out some paper.) Oh would you look at that it looks like we're... ah your highness... Oh great!

-Crystal- (She ran into the room where Zim lay on a bed DEAD!) Oh Zim even dead you look so heroic. Oh why did you have to save my life. Oh Zim I am so sorry this is all my fault. (She began to cry near his bed then Julie ran in.)

-Julie- Your highness you really should not have run away like that I was not done and...

-Crystal- Oh what's the point Julie don't you understand that my life is so not worth living now that Zim is gone.

-Julie- Yes it is because your highness you're with child.

-Crystal- I am?

-Julie- Yep you would have known that if you had just stayed put.

-Crystal- Oh this is just great now Zim never even got to find out that he was going to be a father.

-Julie- Oh your highness please don't... What blood your highness you're bleeding?

-Crystal- What? (She said as she looked at the blood dripping out of a spot on her leg.) Oh that. So what it must of happened when I destroyed that vile fined Doom.

-Julie- You'd better let me...

-Crystal- No Julie just leave me alone.

-Julie- Alright fine I'll come get you when we reach Utopia.

Setting 7 The Flash back ends and back to Amethyst P.O.V.

"Julietatoo why didn't you tell me about this sooner..."

"My Wisest please quiet using my full name and I didn't think it was that important. I mean come on Crystal is dead after all and..."

"Yah my Wisest and that happened to my mom not me."

"It doesn't matter Amethyst there's a reason why the Matrixsys were so feared it's, because what they did to one Utopian could usually be passed down to their children."

"Huh you mean whatever was supposed to happen to my mom is happening to me, because she's dead?"

"Exactly."

"Huh what should I do my Wisest?"

"Well for one thing you should not use your powers for a while and for another you should keep that necklace on that we gave you and most important of all you should report to the Destroyer right away."

"But, my Wisest my Dad was supposed to unleash and new plan today and…Oh look Gir Bad Guys." I said pointing at the key board.

"Don't worry Little Master I'll protect you" Gir said as he ran right away into the keyboard.

"Huh bad Gir what did you do that for"

"Don't blame Gir for this Master for once it's not his fault you made him hang up on the Wisest just so you wouldn't have to tell your dad and..."

"Amethyst, Gir, Kierra come upstairs right now it's time to unleash my latest most diabolical plan ever Hahahaha!"

"You see Kierra we have no time for this nonsense we have work to do." I said as I began to put some more ointment on my face then I put my gloves back on. "And don't worry Kierra I promise after we unleash dad's newest evil plan. I'll tell him the whole truth. Now come on Kierra times a wasting." I grabbed Kierra's hand and we ran to the elevator and as we ran to the elevator I hoped no prayed that everything would be alright.

-Me- Poor Amethyst she has no idea the horrors that I have in store for her. MAHAHAHA! Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter. I hope to get the next one up after two weeks, because it is gonna be kind of hard, but then only one more till I get to the update that I have been waiting for since the first day I thought of this story. Anyway there is a new picture on my deviantart page that ties with it hope you all like it and until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	28. WHY CAN'T I BE PERFECT

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here. ENJOY!

Setting 1 The Docks

Dib and Victoria were running as fast as they could it was about 11:45 and soon Zim's plan would be unleashed. So they had to hurry.

-Dib- Come on Victoria hurry up.

-Victoria- Ah I'm sorry Dib, but the last time I checked I was not the one holding us up. (She said looking back behind her at Dib, who was still trying to get the hang of walking fast with his crutches.)

-Dib- Well excuse me Victoria, but it's not my fault I have a stupid sprained leg.

-Victoria- Oh chill out Dib I was only joking, and besides look we're almost there. You see that's my Uncle's boat right there. (She said pointing at the boat ahead of them.)

-Dib- Are you sure your Uncle will let us borrow his boat?

-Victoria- Of course remember Dib this is the fate of the entire world we're talking about here, certain sacrifices have to be made. (They finally reach the boat, but then someone got in their way.)

-Quaint- Halt! (He said putting his hand out in front of him.)

-Victoria- Oh hey Quaint what's up?

-Quaint- Huh you know my name?

-Victoria- Well Dah silly I mean I've only know you practically my whole life.

-Quaint- Ah really, cool.

-Victoria- Ah yah, so anyway let's go. (She and Dib began to try and get in the boat, but Quaint would not let them.)

-Quaint- Wait a minute you can't get on this boat.

-Victoria- Why not?

-Quaint- Because, it's my job to keep this dock free of civilians.

-Victoria- And you're doing a wonderful job and we'll be sure to tell you if we see some. (She tried to get on again.)

-Quaint- Wait I see some right now.

-Victoria- Really where?

-Quaint- You two.

-Victoria- What hello Quaint you know me, and need I remind you that I'm your boss' niece.

-Quaint- You are

-Victoria- Dah!

-Quaint- Cool then you must be his brother's kid. By the way how is he doing?

-Victoria- Ah both of my parents are dead and thank you so much for reminding me. Now get out of our way!

-Quaint- NO!

-Dib- (He could not take any more of this stupidity, so he wobbled up to the idiot as best he could.) Ah this is ridiculous. Look pal I don't know if you're going to believe me, but there are evil alien monsters out there who are going to hurt all those innocent people in the water and you're the only thing standing in our way. So let us go!

-Quaint- Wait a minute is your leg broke?

-Dib- Technically it's only sprained.

-Quaint- Well in that case I defiantly can't let you on this boat.

-Dib- OH COME ON THIS IS INSANE!

-Victoria- Calm down Dib I'll handle this. Look Quaint

-Quaint- Dahhh...

-Victoria- Ah hello in there. (She said snapping her fingers.)

-Quaint- Oh hello who are you?

-Victoria- (She hit her head with her hand in frustration wanting to kill this idiot, but then she calmed down.) I'm the voice of reason, and as far as I can tell there seems to be a great party going on in the water. So why aren't you out there having fun?

-Quaint- Because, someone has to keep this dock off limits to civilians.

-Victoria- AHH! O.k. that's it give me that Dib. (She said grabbing one of Dib's crutches then she used it to trip Quaint and nock him into the water. Then she gave it back to Dib and she and him ran onto the boat.)

-Dib- Ah Victoria don't you think that was a little harsh?

-Victoria- No that guy had it coming and beside he can swim. And further more we don't have time to deal with stupidity Dib, I mean come on we have to stop Zim's latest evil plan before it's too late.

Setting 2 Amethyst P.O.V.

"Look at all those disgusting and pathetic humans Amethyst. They are completely unaware of the horrible doom that we are about to unleash upon all their filthy human heads. Mahahah!" Dad said as he was looking throw the scope just as happy as ever about his new evil plan. I of course was not really listening to him, because for some stupid reason my stomach, head, and hands were still really hurting like crazy. I seriously felt like I was going to faint any minute now. I never thought I'd say this, but please let Dad's evil plan end soon, because I really don't think I can stand this pain anymore.

Calm down Amethyst we're almost home free just 5 more minutes to go. I thought as I looked at my watch. It was exactly 11:55, and soon Dad's plan would be unleashed I just had to stay positive. Maybe some music will make me feel better I thought as I put on my headphones on and choose a song called Alien Youth by Skillet.

-Amethyst's I-pod- **(It's been confirmed that the aliens have landed)  
(It's been confirmed that the aliens have landed)  
Worldwide Jesus domination  
Love conquers all  
Rise like a chosen generation  
There's no stopping it all  
Come on freaks let's go  
Come on freaks let's go  
Get all the freaks and let's go  
Yeah yeah  
We're taking over the world  
We're the Alien Youth  
We're coming for your souls  
We're gonna, we're gonna, we're gonna  
Shake the world  
We're the Alien Youth  
We're taking over, over, over  
Alien Youth  
Come on freaks let's go  
Come on freaks let's go**

"Amethyst!" Dad said making me put my headphones down around my neck. Of course I could still hear the music, but he did not need to know that.

"Ah yah Dad."

"You're not listening to me."

"Oh sorry Dad, so what were you saying again."

He signed a little in annoyance and then said "I was trying to explain to you the pure genius of my new evil plan."

"Cool well why don't you try again, because this time I'm all antenna."

"Fine you see all I have to do is simply push this button on my remote," He said taking out his remote. "And then the robotic sharks will be released and they will destroy all of the pathetic humans Mahahahah!"

"Yeah wait a go Dad." I said clapping my hands in excitement.

-Amethyst's I-pod- **Do you believe that the aliens have landed  
We're everywhere you go  
Infiltrate at the break of revolution  
You can't stop the revival  
And we're not gonna leave this world alone  
And we're not gonna leave it yeah  
We're taking over the world  
We're the Alien Youth  
We're coming for your souls  
We're gonna, we're gonna, we're gonna  
Shake the world  
We're the Alien Youth  
We're taking over, over, over  
Alien Youth**

"Not so fast Zim" The Dib stink and the Victoria beast said at the same time as they came out of what seemed like nowhere. Of course me and Dad couldn't help, but laugh at the pathetic humans. I mean come on the Dib stink actually thought he could beat us with a broken leg. HAHAHAH!

"Hahahaha!" Me and dad continued to laugh at the stupid humans suspense.

"Quit laughing alien scum."

"Yah, because soon your stupid evil plan will be destroyed by us."

"Oh we'll see about that" I said as I pushed a button on the big keyboard. And, instantly a big net came out of nowhere and trapped the pathetic stink creatures hanging them up in the air like stupid earth piñatas. Ha let's see how they like.

"Hahaha! Good work Amethyst." Dad said as he began to mock the pathetic humans. "Hahahaha! Foolish Dib stink I knew you would try and destroy my latest evil plan and that is why I set this trap. Hahaha! Of course even if I hadn't set a trap you and your pathetic girl friend would still be unable to stop me. Hahahaha!"

-Amethyst's I-pod- **Come on freaks let's go  
Get all the freaks and let's go  
Come on freaks let's go  
Get all the freaks and let's go  
And we're not gonna leave this world alone  
And we're not gonna leave it yeah  
And we're not gonna leave this world alone  
And we're not gonna leaveeee-e-e-eeeee-e-e-eeeee-e-e-e**

"Laugh now space boy, but we will stop your evil plan. Ah by the way what is your evil plan this time?"

"I guess there's no harm in telling you since you can't do a thing to stop me. Soon at exactly 12:00 with the press of a button. I will unleash an army of robotic sharks that will destroy all of those pathetic humans out there and then I'll do it again in every major water area. And then I will give the sharks legs. So we can take our fight to land. No one will escape the wrath of Invader Zim. Mahahahah!"

-Amethyst's I-pod- **We're taking over the world  
We're the Alien Youth  
We're coming for your souls  
We're gonna, we're gonna, we're gonna  
Shake the world  
We're the Alien Youth  
We're taking over, over, over  
We're taking over the world  
We're the Alien Youth  
We're coming for your souls  
We're gonna, we're gonna, we're gonna  
Shake the world  
We're the Alien Youth  
We're taking over, over, over  
Alien Youth**

"No that will never happen Zim because we will stop you."

"Too late Dib stink because it's now exactly 12:00 time for some Doom. Mahahah!" Dad said as he was about to push the button on the remote, but then Gir just hand to run up in that same stupid outfit of his and take Dad's remote.

"Yeah look at me go I'm Super Gir Wee!" Gir said as he began to run all over the room.

"Gir give that back it's not a toy." Dad said as he began to chase Gir and of course the stupid Dib stink and the dumb Victoria beast just had to start laughing at MY DAD! AHH! But luckily for me and Dad, his humiliation did not last long because Kierra was able to trip Gir and then she gave the remote back to Dad.

"Thank you Kierra. And now as I was saying before I was so annoyingly interrupted prepare for some doom filthy humans."

"No!"

Dad pushed the button, but then nothing happened. So he pushed the button again and again, but still nothing happen. "What is going on with this stupid remote?" Dad said as he opened the main control slot, then right away he found out the problem. Somehow Gir had managed to rewire all of the wires to form a S and a G standing for Super Gir I suspect. AHH GIR IS SO DEAD!

"Ahh Gir you stupid robot now I have to release the sharks manually." Dad said as he throw the remote aside, then he walked over to the main keyboard control and pushed a button. "Now prepare for some doom" he pushed the button but instead of releasing the sharks all that stupid button did was release the stupid Dib stink and the dumb Victoria beast. "What the that wasn't supposed to happen" Dad said as he opened the main control slot on the keyboard, and again we both saw that same symbol. STUPID GIR!

"Hahaha! You see Zim we told you wouldn't win" The Victoria beast said as she jumped on top of my Dad.

"Ahh!" Dad said right before the filthy human pinned him down. Of course I wanted to help, but then Dad said "No Amethyst don't worry about me just make sure that the Dib stink does not reach the big red self-destruct button. Whoops" Dad said just now realizing that he just said something he probably shouldn't of.

"Thanks for the tip Zim" Dib said as he began to head for the self-destruct button. Why Dad always makes one of those dumb thing I'll never know.

"Not so...slow Dib stink." I said as I began to laugh my head off. Hahaha! What do you want from me? I mean come on seriously stupid earth turtles could destroy the dumb Dib stink right now. "Hahahaha!"

"Stop laugh space girl, because no matter what happens I will still destroy your Dad's latest evil plan."

"Hahah! Yeah right stupid Dib stink. Hahaha!"

-Amethyst's i-pod- **Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?**

"That's right Amethyst now destroy the pathetic Dib stink with your hand beams."

Oh no now Dad was wanting me to us my powers, but the Wisest told me not to use my powers. What was I going to do?

-Amethyst's I-pod- **And do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along**

"Ah that's a great idea Dad, but I've got a better one, how about you throw me a laser gun and I use that to destroy the stupid stink creature."

" I'm a little busy at the moment Amethyst." Dad said with the Victoria beast still on top of him. "Just shoot him ALREADY!"

This was bad the Dib stink was getting close and closer with every minute I wasted thinking about my stupid situation. O.k. on the one hand I had to stop the Dib stink on the other hand I could not use my powers. AHH THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY!

-Amethyst i-pod- **And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright**

"What are you waiting for Amethyst?'

"But Dad I ah..."

"No buts I am your father and as you father I order you to use your powers and destroy that pathetic stink creature."

-Amethyst's i-pod- **And you can't change me  
Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect**

"O.k.!"

"No!"

I fired my hands beams at the Dib stink and as I did my head, hands, and stomach began to hurt even worse than before, but I couldn't think about that right now, because my powers where working right.

-Amethyst's I-pod- **I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore**

Or so I thought. But, in reality instead of destroying the Dib stink all my stupid powers did was heal his broken leg. AHH WHAT'S GOING ON!

-Amethyst's I-pod- **And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing alright**

"Ah gee thanks Amethyst." The stupid Dib stink said as he pushed me out of the way. Then he pushed the self-destruct button.

-Amethyst's I-pod- **Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand**

"Base will self-destruct in 3 minutes have nice day."

"Oh no come on Victoria let's get out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice." The stupid humans said as they ran for the exit.

"No my wonderful plan Amethyst what have you done?"

"I'm not sure Dad." I said as I grabbed Dad's hand. "But, we have to get out of here." With those last few words me, Dad, Gir, Kierra and Minimoose ran for the voot cruiser. And as we ran I could feel my leg starting to hurt like crazy, it was just like the Wisest said now I was feeling the stupid Dib stink's pain. Ahh! Stupid powers I could tell right away that soon I would be in for a very load and anger lecher of doom. THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY!

-Amethyst's I-pod- **Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect**

Setting 3 The Exit.

Dib and Victoria were still running towards their boat, but when they got there the boat was gone?

-Victoria- What the where's the... (She looked out into the distance and then she saw the boat. Somehow Quaint had managed to get back on the boat and he was driving it away.) OH COME ON! How in the world did he...never mind I guess we'll just have to jump. O.k. 1 2... (Just then the base exploded and the two of them were pushed into the water.)

-All the people in the water- (They all saw the base explode.) Uww pretty. YEAH WE LOVE FIREWORKS WOO!

-Dib- (The sudden explosion knocked Victoria out and she was sinking fast.) No Victoria! (He swam to her and then grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to shore. But, she had consumed too much water so now Dib had to give her mouth to mouth. SCORE!)

-Victoria- (She coughed awake then realized that Dib just saved her life.) Huh Dib you saved my life.

-Dib- Now we're even.

-Victoria- Oh come here you little joker. (She said grabbing him, and then she gave him the biggest kiss ever. Yuck poor Dib. She finished kissing him and they both began to blush.)

-Dib- Ah yah so ah let me help you up. (He said pulling her up very nervous and in love like.)

-Victoria- Gee thanks Dib so ah how's your leg?

-Dib- Actually I feel 100% better I wonder why Amethyst healed my leg.

-Victoria- Oh who cares Dib, because now we've destroyed Zim's latest evil plan and best of all you finally have the proof you need to prove to Paige and Will once and for all that Zim and Amethyst really are evil alien scum.

-Dib- Yah I guess you're right Victoria now there's no way that they can ignore the truth. So let's run back to my apartment as fast as we can. Come on Victoria I'll race you.

-Victoria- Sure thing Dib and this time I won't go easy on you. (The two of them began running to Dib's apartment just as happy as ever.)

-Me- Well that chapter sure was short but essential. So now what do you think is going to happen? Why did Amethyst's powers betray her like that? How will Zim responded and will Will and Paige really believe Dib? All of these answers you will find out in the next couple of chapters, and best of all the next chapter is the chapter I have been waiting for. Anyway until next time please enjoy my new TDI drawings and review, and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	29. Disturbia

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here. ENJOY!

Setting 1 Amethyst P.O.V.

"But Dad it wasn't my fault" I said for just about the 100 time, as me and Dad got out of the Voot Cruiser. "Dad please just let me..."

"Don't call me that Amethyst." He said sticking his hand out in front of me.

"What do you mean Dad? I mean you are my Dad."

"No I am not, because my daughter would never make such a stupid mistake."

"But, Dad it was Gir's fault that the plan went up in flames."

"Oh come on Amethyst. I mean I'm used to Gir ruining my plans, what I'm not used to is my own so called flesh and blood healing my worst enemy."

"But, Dad it was an accident."

"No Amethyst you're the accident. In fact my whole life has been nothing, but one big stupid accident after another thanks to you."

"But, Dad..." I said still trying to make him think logically, "Do you hear yourself? I mean come on you know I hate the Dib stink just as much as you do."

"Then why did you heal him?"

"Well I..." Now this was a hard question to answer, because I barely knew the answer myself. So I just said the first thing that popped into my head. "It was a mistake."

"AH MISTAKE! THAT'S YOUR EXSCUSE FOR RUINING MY INGENIOUS NEW PLAN! Well you wanna know what I think Amethyst. I think YOU'RE THE MISTAKE! Either that or you did it ON PURPOSE!"

"No Dad please just listen..."

"No, no more Amethyst I don't wanna talk to you anymore. JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!"

"FINE YOU BIG JERK! I HATE YOU!" I said as load as Irkenly possible and ran for my room. Of course I did not mean a word of what I just said to Dad. I was just so mad and angry. I mean come on his words really did hurt, and of course it did not help at all that my stupid leg was still hurting like crazy. In fact it was hurting so much that I could not even make it to my room. No instead I fell to my knees right when I got to my door. Then I started crying and not just because of the pain, no it was mostly because of what Dad said.

"Master," Kierra said just now catching up to me. "Please don't take your father's words to heart, because you know he did not mean it."

"No Kierra he's right" I said trying to wipe some of the tears from my eyes, "I am nothing, but a big stupid mistake." Instantly I breasted back into tears at the thought of that.

"Oh Master you're not a mistake." Kierra said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"NO KIERRA!" I said knocking her hand off my shoulder, "YOU'RE WRONG I AM A MISTAKE! NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me.

This was just great, I am such an idiot. Oh why did I yell at poor Kierra again? I guess I just couldn't help it. I mean I was just so frustrated. Ahhh! I ended up jumping on to my bed and started crying all over my pillow. Like a stupid little smeetly AGAIN! "I HATE MY LIFE!" I said as I began to cry some more. My heart felt like it was breaking as I lay there crying.

I could barely think straight even though I knew I had to try and forget about the pain. So I said "Come on Amethyst we've got to calm down." I wiped the tears from my eyes then sat up strait. Then I took out my i-pod and put it on my docker. I set if for shuffle and instantly "Don't Let Me Get Me" by Pink started to play.

-Amethyst's I-pod- **Never win first place, I don't support the team I can't take direction, and my socks are never clean Teachers dated me, my parents hated me I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin' right**

For once I actually really wanted to change the song. Because, it was speaking to me and I wanted to try and forget about what just happened not be reminded of it. So I began to reach for the button, but then my eyes met my mirror and I saw that stupid image again. This time there was barley any part of me that was normal and my other self was laughing at me AGAIN!

-Amethyst's I-pod- **Everyday I fight a war against the mirror I can't take the person starin' back at me I'm a hazard to myself**

"NO GO AWAY!" I yelled as I threw my necklace at my mirror shattering the glass. Glass went everywhere on the floor. This was just perfect, because now I had to pick up the glass. The last thing I wanted was for Dad to be mad at me about something else.

So I got down on my knees and began to pick up the glass. Of course I ended up cutting myself on one of the pieces of glass. My blood stained my glove so I had to remove it. Then I began to suck on my blood. I did not have to suck long because right away my healing powers began to heal me.

-Amethyst's I-pod- **Don't let me get me I'm my own worst enemy Its bad when you annoy yourself So irritating Don't wanna be my friend no more I wanna be somebody else I wanna be somebody else, yeah**

"Stupid powers that's just plain typical that you decide to start working right NOW!" I said as I began to cry again. "Why Why! I mean out of all the stupid humans on this disgusting dirt ball of a planet. Why did I have to heal the Dib Stink? I MEAN COME ON POWERS I HATE HIM!"

I began to cry some more and my sadness only increased when I saw those terrible symbols on my hands. Both of the symbols where glowing a solid red. I could even see the stupid symbol clearly on my other hand. This was just great those dumb things only served to remind me of the terrible pain that I had to endure during my last horrible dream.

-Amethyst's I-pod- **LA told me, "You'll be a pop star, All you have to change is everything you are." Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears She's so pretty, that just ain't me**

"Oh mom I know you told me that Dad loves me, but it's just really hard to imagine that he does after what he just said." Dad's words seemed to echo inside my head and maybe he was right maybe I was nothing but a STUPID MISTAKE!

-Amethyst's i-pod- **Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe somethin A day in the life of someone else? Cuz I'm a hazard to myself**

At this point my leg had stopped hurting. In fact it felt a whole lot better. I wish I could say the same for my head, hands, and stomach though. Especially my stomach. I had never felt this much pain before. I even began to hold my stomach in pain.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **Don't let me get me I'm my own worst enemy Its bad when you annoy yourself So irritating Don't wanna be my friend no more I wanna be somebody else**

I tried to think about something different then my eyes met the thousands of pieces of glass on the floor. Now there were so many different versions of that stupid image and they all seemed to be laughing at me.

"NO MORE!" I said crying so much that my tears eventually made a puddle on the floor. "Why is all this happening to me? Why can't I just go back to being normal?" I thought as my stupid stomach pain began to increase and then the unthinkable happened.

-Amethyst's I-pod- **Don't let me get me I'm my own worst enemy Its bad when you annoy yourself So irritating Don't wanna be my friend no more I wanna be somebody else**

I actually coughed up some of my own blood. It tasted terrible almost as bad, or maybe even worse than stupid earth meat.

-Amethyst's I-pod- **Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe somethin A day in the life of someone else? Don't let me get me**

"Oh man I really am sick. Maybe if I lie down for a little while I'll feel better." I said as I began to try and get up. But, that was easier said than done, because I had to hold my stomach with one hand and push up with the other. Eventually I was able to stand up straight. My legs were wobbling the entire time and I could barely move though.

"Well at least things can't possibly get any worse" Oh how I wish I had never said that, because right away the pain in my hands, head, and stomach, increased so much that I screamed in pain and collapsed on to my bed.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **I'm a hazard to myself Don't let me get me I'm my own worst enemy Its bad when you annoy yourself Yourself So irritating Don't wanna be my friend no more I wanna be somebody else Don't let me get me I'm my own worst enemy Its bad when you annoy yourself So irritating Don't wanna be my friend no more I wanna be somebody else Don't let me get me Don't let me get me**

Setting 2 Amethyst's Dream and Still Amethyst P.O.V.

I woke up to find myself in a very dark place. Oh this was just perfect, because the last thing I needed was another stupid dream. But, despite my better judgment I got up and began to start walking. It was so cold and dark, I could barely see my hand in front of my face. Everything inside of me was telling me to turn back. But, despite all the signs of doom I continued to walk.

Eventually my eyes were able to adjust to the dark. So now I could see a little. On the floor particularly I could see what looked like Irken blood and Sir Unit robot oil. Then I finally came to a clearing. At first I was relieved to be free of the a cursed darkness, but then I saw a sight that made me shirk.

There in the clearing were the corpse of my Dad, Gir, Kierra, and Mini Moose. I ran to Dad's side and gently put his head on my lap. "Dad who did this to you?" I said trying to hold back the tears. He used the last bit of his strength to point at someone who was laughing at me.

"Show yourself whoever you are." I said as I laid Dad back down on to the ground. I so wish I hadn't done that, because right away Dad's, Gir's, Kierra's, and Mini Moose's corpses disappeared. "Noo Dad, Gir, Kierra, Mini Moose, please come back." The person was still laughing at me. "What have you done?"

"I've gotten rid of those stupid corps. Hahahaha!"

"STOP IT YOU BIG JERK. NOW COME OUT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!" I said standing up and lighting my hand beams.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." she said as she began to come into the light. When I saw who it was I instantly lowered my defenses in shock. Because, I was looking at myself. I had killed my family.

"No this can't be true" I said as I fell to the ground in sadness and started to cry.

"I warned you" She said in my voice it made me sick to hear her talk. Everything about her was me except she did not have the marks all over her. Instead she looked like I used to look before all this stupid stuff happened.

"Who are you?"

"Dah I'm you."

"No this can't be right. No, I mean sure I was mad at my Dad, but I would never wanna kill him or Kierra or Gir or Mini Moose."

"Sure you wouldn't wanna kill them, but I did. In fact I enjoyed every minute of it." She said as she began to lick some of Dad's blood off her gloves. She actually had a lot of blood on her hands and a lot of robot oil on her dress. "Mmm taste like victory."

"Stop it you fiend."

"Shh better watch what you say, because after all I am you."

"No you're not" I said as I began to cover my face with my hands and cry into them some more.

"Wow you really are pathetic. I can't believe you have been controlling our body, while I had to survive on every sad and depressing emotion you ever experienced just waiting for my chance to break free. Then finally thanks to our father's harsh words I was able to break free and..."

I could not take her stupid mouth anymore so I stopped crying and yelled "STOP IT YOU BIG JERK AND DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"

"Oh that's right he doesn't think we're his kid anymore."

"No I mean stop saying that you're me, because YOU'RE NOT!"

"Not yet, but soon after I defeat you I will take my rightful place as head of our body."

"Over my dead body." I said standing up and firing my hand beams at her. But, she easily met mine with her own.

"Ah resulting to trickery I see. Too bad it will do you no good." She said as her red hand beam began to overpower my blue ones. Then she eventually made my hand beams disappear and I was hit with hers. I was flung backwards hard by her powers and I fell to the ground in pain.

"Hahahaha! You see I told you would never win. Hahahaha! You may as well resign yourself to my Master. After all he just loves playing with pathetic puppets. Hahahaha!"

I started to get up as best I could and said "No I don't care if you beat me or not. Because, I can still run and I'M NOBODY'S PUPPET!" I ran for my life never looking back.

"Surly you jest. I mean come on you really wanna try to out run your fait. FINE!" She snapped her finger "Hands go get her"

-Amethyst's i-pod- **Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum What's wrong with me? Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Why do I feel like this? Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum I'm going crazy now Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum No more gas in the rig Can't even get it started Nothing heard, nothing said Can't even speak about it I'm a light on my head Don't want to think about it Feels like I'm going insane Yeah**

Before I knew it I was being persuade by those a cursed hands again. I was so weak thanks to the fact that I had just used my hand beams to their full potential and lost, that I was unable to run very fast. And, if that wasn't bad enough the stupid hands started to turn into a dumb earth bat.

-Amethyst- I-pod**- It's a thief in the night To come and grab you It can creep up inside you And consume you A disease of the mind It can control you It's too close for comfort**

It grabbed me by my shoulders and dug it's claws straight into my poor shoulders. It hurt so bad. "Let go of me you stupid creature!" I said struggling to break free as it pulled me higher and higher up in the sky. They eventually obeyed me and I fell hard on to the ground.

-Amethyst i-pod- **Put on your green lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must faultier be wise Your mind is in Disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight Your mind is in Disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia**

I wanted to rest a little bit, but I knew I had to keep running. So I did just that as best I could.

-Amethyst's I-pod- **Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Faded pictures on the wall It's like they talkin' to me **

Soon I came to a room filled with pictures of my past. These painting made me feel a little bit better, because they showed me when I was first born. When I first helped Dad out with one of his evil plans or when I first torched the Dib stink. The first time I played Dance Dance Revolution and when I got my i-pod. The first time I met Kierra and my first Christmas. They were all very wonderful memories.

"Hahahaha!" Then I heard my evil self laugh and another even more demonic voice laugh at the same time and instantly the pictures changed to me killing my family.

"NO!" I said as I covered my eyes. "IT'S NOT TRUE I WOULD NEVER!" I turned around only to face about a 1,000 stupid mirrors with that same stupid image. And now there was no part of me at all that was normal and they all laugh at me. "NO!" I backed away from the mirrors into a picture of the dark hands, but I realized it too late and they grabbed me and pulled me down down into another new world.

-Amethyst's I-pod- **Disconnectin' phone calls The phone don't even ring I gotta get out Or figure this shit out It's too close for comfort It's a thief in the night To come and grab you It can creep up inside you And consume you A disease of the mind It can control you I feel like a monster**

I hit the ground even harder this time right on my Pak. I was a little scared that maybe it had cracked. Of course I never got a chance to check it out, because all of a sudden I was surrounded by stupid earth phones and they all seemed to say over and over again "YOU WILL KILL YOUR FAMILY! YOU WILL KILL YOUR FAMILY!"

"NO!" I said as I covered my antenna and started running again. Then I saw a door. I didn't know where it would lead to and I really didn't care just as long as it got me away from me these stupid earth phones.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **Put on your green lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must faultier be wise Your mind is in Disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight**

So I ran to the door, but no matter how much I ran it seemed to only get thither and thither away from me. Until finally I was able to garb it's door handle, but it was looked.

Then as if things weren't bad enough already the floor collapsed around me. My powers had completely deserted me. So all I could do was just hold on to the door handle for dear life. Then the door electrocuted me and I let go.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **Your mind is in Disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia**

This time I fell so hard on my stomach that I coughed up some more blood. I monde in pain and began to get up and run as best I could. But, I was so weak it was more like a pathetic walk. "I've got to get out of here. SOMEONE ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Hahahaha! Don't you understand, no one is coming to help you? Hahahaha!" My evil self said as I kept running. "Well this has been fun, but my time is short..." She snapped her fingers and I was instantly tripped by another stupid vine. But, this one was covered in thick thorns so it scratched me as I fell.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

"Ahh!" I screamed as I hit the ground. Then the hands grabbed my legs and turned into vines covered in thick thorns that dug into my skin. I had never felt so much pain before in my entire life.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **Release me from this curse I'm trying to remain tame But I'm struggling You can't go, go, go I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh**

I tried to get the thorns off, but eventually new dark hands grabbed my hands and then they turned into vines too. Their thorns seemed to dig even deeper into my skin.

-Amethyst's I-pod- **Put on your green lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must faultier be wise**

Before I knew it both my hands and my legs were bounded by thick thorns and my evil self was coming.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **Your mind is in Disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight Your mind is in disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

"Hahahaha!" You see I told you you would never win." She said now using her Pak legs so she could look straight into my eyes.

"Let me go." I said still trying to get free.

"Hmm let me think about that NEVER! HAHAHAH!" She said slapping my face and making me cough up some more blood.

The vines began to squeeze around my legs and wrist even harder this time. I screamed in pain "Ahh!"

"Yes that's it feel the pain that I have had to endure ever since the day we we're born. Hahahaha!" She said grabbing my chin, "But don't feel too sad weaker self, because it's not like you're going to completely disappear. No instead you'll merely be in serious pain for the rest of our lives. Hahahaha!"

"NO!" I said jerking my chin out of her grip. "I don't care what you do to me, but I WILL NEVER BE YOUR MASTER'S PUPPET!"

"I THINK YOU'LL FIND THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOISE IN THE MATTER!" She said lighting up her hand beams and then firing them right at my stomach.

"Ahh!" I screamed as that stupid symbol started to appear on my stomach. No wonder it was hurting so much.

"Good now just one more touch."

"Please no."

"Hahahaha!" I could tell that she was going to aim for my head next. Then I heard Kierra's voice.

"MASTER MASTER PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"Kierra is that you?"

"Oh no. Go away Kierra."

"No Master I won't leave you."

"KIERRA PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Oh no I'm losing control." She said as she and the vine started to disappear. I instantly fell to the ground and I was so weak that all I could do was just lie there and watch my evil self disappear.

"You may have won this round weak self, but before I go allow me to give you some advice. If you really do love our family as much as you say you do then you will keep them as far away from us as Irkenly possible because, this will come to pass. I will make sure off it. HAHAHAHA!" She disappeared and I was safe for now.

Side Setting

-Evil Amethyst- I WAS SO CLOSE! SO CLOSE TO FINALLY RULING THIS PATHETIC STUPID BODY!

-The Evil Voice- Be patients my puppet.

-Evil Amethyst- Oh Master (She bowed before her Master.) Please forgive me. I did not mean to fail you.

-The Evil Voice- Do not worry my evil little puppet my Sir Unit and Zim will finish the job for us. After all parents can be so cruel. MAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Me- Wow poor Amethyst she just keeps having more and more bad luck. Be honest did anybody think that the evil girl was going to be her. And man was Zim mean. I don't know who was meaner to the people who love them the most Zim or Dib. Anyway I have a new drawing up on my deviart page. I hope you like it and send me plenty of reviews and until next time. I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	30. Better off Alone

-Me- Hey Happy Day after Thanksgiving Everybody. I hope you all had a great turkey day sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I got sick. I was throwing up and I almost fainted in art class it was terrible, but I'm over it now and back in action. So in honor of the holiday I have posted a new Thanksgiving themed deviantart picture for all my fan and this new chapter. I hope you enjoy both and I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here. ENJOY!

Setting 1 Kierra P.O.V.

"Master Master Please wake up." I continued to say as I tried to wake my Master up.  
Man this day has just gone from bad to worse for me and my Master hasn't it?  
I mean first my Master slams the door in my face, when I was just trying to help her.  
Then I have a debate with myself on whether or not I should just storm in after her or just let her be and keep an eye on her. Unfortunately that side of me won. So I stayed outside my Master new bedroom and waited for anything suspicious.

Then Gir and Minimoose started to do a weird dance in front of me and I fell asleep. Hey what do you want from me? I mean come on I was tired alright!

Anyway about an hour later I was woken up by my Master screaming. So I rushed into her room. I was glad that it wasn't locked like last time, because that was just plain annoying.

There was glass all over the floor. Part of me wanted to clean it up, but I did not have time for that, because my Master was in terrible condition.

She was lying on her back and her rests and ankles looked as if they were being bond by thrones. I know how that sounds, but it's true! They were even bleeding.

It was a terrible sight, but that was not all. She was talking out load to herself in two different voices. One was the nice and gentile voice that I usually hear her use and the other was this mad and angry voice that I barley ever hear her use. Whenever she talked in that voice her eyes seemed to glow bright red, even though they were shut.

She was really starting to scare me. Then her stomach started to bleed and I knew I had to act. So I jumped on to her bed and started to try and shack her awake.

"MASTER MASTER PLEASE WAKE UP!" I said.

Then she said in her normal voice "Kierra is that you?"

Then she said in a very angry voice "Oh no. Go away Kierra." Her closed eyes glowed red and she shoved me a little, but I would not give up.

Then I said getting back to shoving her awake. "No Master I won't leave you."

She continued to talk in one way or the other. It was defiantly one of the scariest moments of my life. The computer teachers at S.I.R. Unit academy never mentioned this.

Anyway when she finally woke up. I was so happy that I hugged her. I did not care that I would probably get some of her blood on me. I was just so glad to know that she was back to normal.  
Or so I thought. Then she shoved me off of her and backed up against the wall. "No Kierra stay away from me. I'm too dangerous." She said with pure fear in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Master you're not dangerous."

"Yes I am Kierra please just stay away from me. I don't wanna hurt you"

"Don't worry Master you won't" I said as I put my hand on her arm.  
Then the unthinkable happened. My Masters eyes turned solid red and she said in a very angry voice "I said stay away Kierra!" She flung me clear across the room in to her cabinet.

"Wee-Hoo fun ride. Me next Little Master. ME NEXT!" Gir said. Apparently he and Minimoose had somewhat seen the whole thing.

"No Gir not you next. Oh Kierra I am so sorry," My Master said now back to normal. "See I am dangerous." She said as she began to cry into her hands. What could have happened to her in her dream this time?

I rubbed the back of my head and got back on the bed. "Don't worry Master I'm fine." I said trying to consult my Master.

"For now, but she's still inside me."

"Who?"

"The evil me!" She said still continuing to cry.

"Alright enough with the water works Master. Why don't you just calm down and tell us what happened."

"Yeah story time! STORY TIME STORY TIME STORY TIME!" Gir said just as stupid as ever. I swear I will never never ever ever understand that insane robot. NEVER!

Anyway at first my Master did not want to tell us about her dream, but then she wiped the tears from her eyes and told us everything.

She started out by telling us about how she threw her necklace at her mirror which I did not like at all. I mean come on the Wisest told her to keep it on and what does she do? She takes it off and throws it at her mirror none the less. But, then when she told me why I did not blame her. Truth be told I probably would have done the exact same thing, maybe.

After I made her put the necklace back on she told us about the dream. It was awful. Even Gir thought it was bad. Wanna know how I know because he said "I don't like this story Little Master."

"I wish it was just a story Gir, but it really happened." My Master said being to cry again.  
Then I gave her another hug and just let her cry all over me. She had really been through a lot.

"Don't worry Master you're safe now." I said as I began to pat her on the back.

"No I'm not safe Kierra. She's still inside me. I can feel her just waiting to take over."

"Well you know that there really is only one way to get rid of her for good. You have to tell your father the truth." I said for just about the one hundredth time.

"But, what if he's still mad at me?"

"He won't be trust me Master."

"Alright I'll do it." She said. FINALLY!

Then we all headed off to go find Zim. I hope I'm right about him not still being mad.

Setting 2 Amethyst P.O.V.

As I, Gir, Minimoose, and Kierra headed off to go find my Dad. So many things raced throw my head. One, was I doing the right thing? I mean I know I told Kierra I would tell Dad the truth, but what if he's still mad at me? And what if he yells at me again?

And didn't my evil self say that she feeds on every sad or unpleasant emotion that I experience? So what if this only makes things worse?

And speaking of my evil self what if she takes over again while I'm talking to Dad and I hurt him like I did Kierra? I mean she told me about how my eyes turned red and how I have a really angry voice and I so don't wanna go through that again! AHH!

All those thoughts raced throw my head over and over again until I finally realized that this was the only way and calmed down a little bit, but not completely.

Anyway when we finally found Dad he was in the main computer lab talking to the Computer about me of course.

"I can't believe that girl what was she thinking healing my worst enemy like that. I'll tell you what she was thinking Computer she was thinking absolutely NOTHING!... COMPUTER!"

"What?"

"You're not listening to Zim."

"Sorry geez Zim. But, it's just that you've been saying the same thing over and over again for the past hour and I really just think that you're over reacting."

"I am not over reacting SHE DID IT ON PURPOSE!"

"Or maybe she just couldn't control her powers again." Yeah the Computer was right, but like Dad would ever listen to him.

"No she has been working hard on her powers. It's not her powers IT'S HER!" Dad said still mad as ever. I knew he would still be angry, but I never thought he would be this angry.

"O.k. Zim now you're really..."

"SILENCE there is no way that she is my daughter. I mean she messes up everything."

"Sounds like your daughter to me..."

"What did you just say computer?"

"Ah I just said name one time when she has messed up."

"O.k. how about the time when the Dib stink actually got a good assistant. If she had made a better containment pod then maybe they would have never escaped."

"Ah didn't you teach her..."

"Or when she released my Gremlin Raptors before they were even ready and nearly destroyed the base." Hey that was not my fault I wanted to say, but something was holding me back. So I just stud there and continued to ease drop.

"Or just recently when she signed up for that stupid Earth Contest and didn't even win it." But, the Meef Beast messed me up every part of me wanted to say, but I still just stud there in emotional pain.

Dad sat back down into his chair. He had been walking back and forth this whole time. Then he put his hand on his face and ran his hand down his face. He was obviously really really frustrated. Then the computer did something weird. He brought up some DNA specks.

"Look Zim DNA specks don't lie. Amethyst really is your daughter."

"THEN WHY DID SHE HEAL MY WORST ENEMY!" He said in the loudest angriest voice I have ever heard him use. It almost made me jump.

Man Dad was really mad at me. I could feel my heart starting to split in two then I heard him say something that gave me some hope. "Wait a minute what am I saying? She already told me why she did it, because she hates me. So maybe I should return the favor."

"Wait a minute Zim are you saying that you actually hate Amethyst?"

Dad stopped and thought a little then he said "Maybe...I mean if she continues to act like this... Then I guess... Oh I don't know...yes…Ahh! I just can't think straight. I'm going to go charge my PAK don't let anyone disturb me especially not that stupid mistake." Dad said as he stormed out of the room.

"Whatever at least now I can finally get back to sleep."

Dad's words really hurt. I mean I really did feel like my heart had been ripped in two then stepped on over a thousand times and then run over by a stupid EARTH TRAIN OF DOOM! And the worst part was I did not know what to do about it.

"Master?" Kierra said in a really worried voice. Then it hit me. I knew what I had to do.  
I ran into my room and started to pack. As I did that a song started to play on my i-pod and tears started to fill my eyes.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **I was naive not to let you go when the time was right  
I was a fool living in a dream that I thought could last**

Then Gir, Kierra, and Minimoose came into my room. "Master what are you doing?" Kierra said in a very worried voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing Kierra? I'M RUNNING AWAY!" I said as I continued to put some more stuff in my Pak.

"WHAT/MEEP!" Gir, Kierra, and Minimoose all said in unison.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **But I know that you will try to prove me wrong  
But it's what I've got to do  
I think you're mistaken, I'm sorry to say  
I'm really just a loser who's getting in your way  
I think you've forgotten, all of your plans  
See you never meant to be here  
And I think you should know  
You're better off alone**

"Are you crazy Master you can't survive out there? For one thing humans don't have Irken, Utopian, or Mix food. We're a million miles from home. The Arachnids will be looking for you and..."

"None of that matters anymore Kierra!" I said as I put the last thing I needed in my Pak.

-Amethyst's I-pod- **And it's clear to me that everything has changed  
Cuz nothing that we do feels the same any more  
And I'll admit, I'll take the blame  
Maybe we just moved too fast  
And how could expect something like this to last  
And I know that you will try and prove me wrong  
But it's what I gotta do  
I think you're mistaken, I'm sorry to say  
I'm really just a loser who's getting in your way  
I think you've forgotten all of your plans  
See you never meant to be here and I think you should know  
You're better off alone**

Tears continued to run down my face as I took out a piece of paper and wrote a note to my Dad.

Dear Dad  
I'm so sorry that I have been such a burden to you all these earth mouths. I don't hate you in fact I love you very much and that is why I must leave you. I can't tell you why. Please understand that this is the only way that I can be sure that you, Gir, Kierra, and Mini Moose will be safe. Good luck destroying this disgusting dirt ball of a planet without me.  
Good Bye Forever  
Amethyst!

A tear fell from my eye on to the paper as I finished writing my note. I never thought I would actually ever write something like this. But, Dad was right I was nothing but a STUPID MISTAKE AND I HAD TO LEAVE.

-Amethyst's I-pod- **You and I, we were standing watching us fall apart  
So let me go and move along  
I think you're mistaken, I'm sorry to say  
I'm really just a loser who's getting in your way  
I think you've forgotten all of your plans  
See I never meant to be here and I think you should know  
You're better off alone**

Then I put the note on my pillow and pushed the button on my wall and the disguise machine clamped on to me for the last time.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **Alone alone alone alone alone  
Alone alone alone alone alone  
Alone alone alone alone alone  
Oh, you're better off alone  
I think you're mistaken, I'm sorry to say  
I'm really just a loser, you're better off alone**

As soon as my new disguise was on I turned to Gir, Kierra, and Minimoose.

"Bye Mini Moose." I said as I gave him a big hug. He cried a little. Then I said "Good bye Gir" and gave him a hug too.

He of course nearly squished the life out of me and said "DON'T GO LITTLE MASTER PLEASE DON'T GO!"

"I'm sorry Gir but I have to." I said as I let go of him as best I could.

"See Master even Gir thinks you're being ridiculous. Now please come to your senses. I mean your father did not mean what he said. He just doesn't know and..."

"Whether he meant it or not Kierra this is the only way that I can be sure that you guys will be safe." I gave Kierra a really big hug and said. "Now you be a good girl and take good care of Dad, Gir, and Mini Moose alright Kierra." This had to be the hardest thing I have ever done.  
Then I grabbed my i-pod and plugged my headphone's plug into its slot and put the head set around my neck. As I did this I could hear another song stating to play that really fit the mood.

-Amethyst's i-pod- I've got my things packed  
My favorite pillow**  
Got my sleeping bag  
Climb out the window  
All the pictures and pain  
I left behind  
All the freedom and fame  
I've gotta find  
And I wonder  
How long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone  
And I wonder  
How far it'll take me  
To run away  
Life don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away  
Life don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
Life don't make any sense to me**

I turned to look at Gir, Kierra, and Minimoose for the last time then I said "Well bye you guys and whatever you do DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

"WAIT MASTER..." I heard Kierra say as I ran as fast as I could using my super speed.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **I was just trying to be myself  
You go your way I'll meet you in hell  
It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
I'll never be your perfect girl  
I've got to run away**

I knew what she would say "That I was making a big mistake" And maybe I was, but I did not care.

-Amethyst's i-pod-**I'm too young to be  
Taken seriously  
But I'm too old to believe  
All this hypocrisy  
And I wonder  
How long it'll take them to see my bed is made  
And I wonder  
If I was a mistake  
I might have nowhere left to go  
But I know that I cannot go home  
These words are strapped inside my head  
Tell me to run before I'm dead  
Chase the rainbows in my mind  
And I will try to stay alive  
Maybe the world will know one day  
Why won't you help me run away**

As I ran I started to think about the good old days. About how much fun me and Dad used to have. WHY WHY DID THINGS HAVE TO GO SO WRONG! WHY!

-Amethyst's I-pod- **Life don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away  
I could sing for change  
On a Paris street  
Be a red light dancer  
In New Orleans  
I could start again  
Choose a family  
I could change my name  
Come and go as I please  
In the dead of night  
You'll wonder where I've gone  
Wasn't it you  
Wasn't it you  
Wasn't it you that made me run away  
I was just trying to be myself  
You go your way I'll meet you in hell  
All these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
Never be your perfect girl  
I've got to run away**

My heart was defiantly broken and I was still crying. Oh well it was too late to turn back now. I may not know what the future holds for me, but at least I know that my family will be safe. And that was good enough for me.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **Life don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away  
Life don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
Life don't make any sense to me  
This life makes no sense to me  
It don't make no sense to me  
It don't make any sense to me  
Life don't make any sense to me**

Setting 3 Back at the New Base and Script Format.

-Kierra- (She was really really freaking out.) I can't believe my Master just did that. I mean what is she thinking she can't survive out there? Oh no what are we going to do? Ahh! (She actually started running around in circles and continued to freak out.) Ahh! The SIR Unit computer teachers never mentioned this. AHH WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO! (Then Mini Moose slapped her back to her senses.) Thanks Mini Moose I needed that. (She rubbed her face, because the slap kind of hurt a little.)

-Minimoose- Meep!

-Kierra- You're right Mini Moose. Come on Gir I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but it's up to us.

-Gir- Huh what are we gonna to do Kierra Buddy?

-Kierra- Dah (She put on her disguise and said all dramatic like.) We're gonna go find my Master.

-Gir- YEAH WE'RE GOING ON A MISSION! WE'RE GOING ON A MISSION! WE'RE GOING ON A MISSION! WOOHOO MISSION FUN! (He ran off to go get his disguise then he came back and started running all over the room.)

-Kierra- (She and Mini Moose started at Gir for a minute then she said.) O.k…ah… Mini Moose you stay here and watch Zim.

-Minimoose- Meep! (He saluted.)

-Gir- Come on Kierra Buddy. (He grabbed Kierra's hand.) Let's go find Little Master! (He said as he ran off as fast as he could still holding poor Kierra's hand.)

-Kierra- Wait Gir I didn't mean this fast! AHH!

-Me- Will Gir and Kierra find Amethyst in time? Will Zim ever realize how stupid he was being all this will be revealed in my next chapter which will take a while, because Skool is still being evil. And I don't know exactly what all is going to happen myself. I mean I do, but not completely. Anyway until next time send me plenty of reviews and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	31. It's Better This Way

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here. Enjoy!

Setting 1 Dib's apartment

Dib and Victoria were at the apartment talking when Paige, Will, and Jess walked in and Paige looked really really ticked.

-Will- Come on Paige how many times do I have to say I'm sorry before you forgive me?

-Paige- Hmm let me think about that bro. Oh how about infinity times.

-Will- But, it's scientifically impossible to retch infinity.

-Paige- Exactly in other words I will never ever ever ever forgive you WILL!

-Will- Well excuse me for trying to protect my little sister.

-Paige- No I will not excuse you Will, because I told you not to follow us and what do you do you follow us AND RUIN EVERYTHING!

-Will- Oh come on sis how was I supposed to know it was just a normal cupcake?

-Paige- Are you serious Will? I mean really who in their right mind would ever believe in exploding cupcakes. I'll tell you who a complete idiot LIKE YOU!

-Will- Hey I'm not an idiot.

-Paige- Yes you are Will in fact I'm really really embarrassed to be related to you. Oh or better yet I officially disown you. Congratulations Will you got your wish I am no longer your little sister.

-Will- Hey first of all I never wanted that and YOU CAN'T DO THAT EITHER!

-Paige- I THINK I JUST DID!

-Will- Well fine!

-Paige- FINE!

-Will- FINE!

-Paige- DORK!

-Will- GEEK!

- Paige - WEIRDO!

-Will - LOOSER!

-Paige- FREAK!

-Will- (He stuck his tough out at his former sister and she did the same thing to him and they turned their backs to each other.)

-Jess- (He got in between them) O.k. dudes come on things are getting way too heave up in here. Let's just calm down and talk about something else. Like...ah (Then he noticed something.) Hey Dib dude your leg it healed how did that happen man?

-Victoria- Finally we were wondering when you guys would notice us.

-Jess- Yow sis.

-Victoria- Hey bro I guess the date didn't go so well.

-Paige- What was your first clue this total idiot ruined EVERYTHING!

-Will- Hey I'm not a total idiot YOU'RE THE IDIOT!

-Paige- NO YOUR ARE! (The two of them glared at each other again.)

-Jess- (He got in between them again.) Alright dudes calm down please... ah Dib you were about to tell us about your leg, so shoot.

-Dib- Well it's like I've been trying to tell you guys since the day we first met. Zim and Amethyst are aliens and Amethyst healed my leg.

-Jess, Paige, and Will- Hahahahahaha!

-Will- Oh thank you Dib we needed a good laugh.

-Dib- Oh come on you guys I don't believe you. I finally bring you honest to goodness proof and you're still in denial about the truth. I mean come on how else do you explain the fact that my leg is completely healed?

-Will- Well first of all maybe your dad healed it. I mean he is after all the smartest man alive and second of all aren't you always saying that Zim and Amethyst are evil aliens. Well why would evil aliens want to heal your leg?

-Dib- Ah we're still trying to figure that one out ourselves.

-Will- Ah-hah well you know what I think Dib. I think the only really evil people around here are those two. (He said pointing at Victoria and Jess.)

-Victoria- Now hold on a minute Will. I'm not evil. In fact I just helped Dib save the world while you were off spying on your little sister.

-Will- Ha I'll believe that when pigs fly. As a matter of fact you seem more like the kind of person that would rather destroy the earth then save it.

-Dib- Now hold on Will that's going way too far.

-Victoria- Yah I would never wanna destroy the earth.

-Will- Oh yah.

-Victoria- Yah. (The two of them glared at each other. Then Will saw something very strange Victoria's eyes began to suddenly change from normal human eyes into what looked like purple bug eyes.)

-Will- Huh I must have something in my eyes. (Will said as he took off his glasses and began to clean them.)

-Victoria- Ha you see Dib he's so stupid he can't even support his own lamo theories. Well come on Dib I'm tired of being insulted by an idiot.

-Dib- You took the words right out of my mouth. Come on Victoria lets go.

-Will- (He had just finished putting back on his glasses when he noticed them leaving.) Huh what? Well fine then go. See if I care you big JERKS! (Dib and Victoria slammed the door behind them.) Can you believe those two Paige?

-Paige- No Will I actually can believe them. It's you I can't believe you big dumb IDIOT!

-Will- Hey I'm not an idiot. (He said as he noticed that Paige and Jess were headed for the door.) Hey where are you going?

-Paige- To the mall on another date and you'd better not follow us this time or else I swear Will. I will delete all your chemistry notes.

-Will- Ha you don't even know my password.

-Paige- Wanna bet Real Science Rocks.

-Will- O.k. shh… I mean fine I won't follow you two, but don't come crying back to me when he reveals just how evil he truly is.

-Paige- Don't worry I won't (She stuck her tough out at her former brother then he did the same and then she and Jess slammed the door behind them and left.)

-Will- (He was so frustrated that he screamed at the top of his lungs.) Ahh!

Setting 2 Amethyst P.O.V.

It had been ten or twenty minute since I left the new base when it happened. I guess I wasn't really watching where I was going which is understandable. I mean come on who in their right mind would really watch where they're going when their trying to run away. In fact to tell you the truth you don't really care about anything when you're running away. It's terrible.

Anyway I tripped over some stupid earth drift wood which probably wouldn't have hurt as much if it wasn't for the fact that there was a dumb earth nail stinking out of it.

"Stupid earth drift wood." I said after I hit the ground hard and spit some stupid earth sand out of my mouth. "Yuck I hate the taste of dumb earth sand." I said as I spat some more sand out. Then I turned over on my back to take a look at the damage. My leg was pretty cut up at first, but then my healing powers started to work, and I was healed. Of course my stupid healing powers, it was all their fault that I would never ever see my family again.

Just the thought of that made me want to cry. Oh who was I kidding I had been crying ever since I left the new base. "Oh great." I said as I sat there crying "I am such a stupid little smeetly crying like this again and of course my ankles are bleeding. Huh?"

But, it was true my ankles were bleeding very badly. Oh yeah that's right I never bandaged them up after my stupid dream the real cause of my terrible pain. I guess my healing powers don't really work on injuries I get in my dream. Dah I'm just now realizing that of course. I mean come on of course they don't work if they did then the dumb marks on my hands and stomach and the stupid scratches on my face and wrists would be gone by now. But, no they weren't. And you wanna know the worst part I was forever doomed to be marked by the stupid Matrixsys. "No I don't wanna become a Matrixsys slave. I don't want my evil self to take over. AHH!" I screamed load into the night. I began to start crying into my hands. I just couldn't help it. I was just really really depressed.

"Alright calm down Amethyst that's enough crying for one day time to bulk up. Maybe some music will cheer me up." I said as I took out my i-pod and chose Big Girls Don't Cry by Ferguson.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
To be with myself and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity**

The song made me feel a little bit better. Then I took off my shoes and socks and put my feet into the earth ocean. The water felt good on my sore ankles.

Ah how could it of possibly come to this? I thought as I began to lay down and stair up at the starts. I can't believe I'll never see my family again. Gir, Kierra, Minimoose, Dad what if I forget what you guys look like? Then it hit me I had their pictures in my locket. Yes my necklace was also a locket. I sat up straight and grabbed it. Then I opened it up and looked at the picture of me and my family at Christmas. We all looked so happy then I look at the other picture of Dad and Mom on their first date. The pictures made me happy, but they also reminded me of the horrible truth that. I would never ever ever see my family again. Then my sadness returned.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do**

"Come on Amethyst this is for the best." I said as I began to wipe the tears from my eyes. And look back up at the starts.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry**

I always liked this song and it helped me realize the truth. I mean come on if I ever had to choose between my life and my family's life. I would choose my family's life hands down.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**

"Well I've got a long walk ahead of me. So I might as well get started." I said after I finished bandaging up both my ankles and wrist. It's a good thing that Dad taught me how to do first aid.

I was about to leave when all of a sudden I felt a terrible pain in my stomach then in my hands and my head started hurting really badly too. "Oh no not now." I yelled thinking that the worse was about to happen then I coughed up some more blood.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do**

"Oh man I really am sick" I said as I looked at my blood. I could just barely see my reflection in the blood then my face seemed to turn into a skull of death. "No!" I said as I began to hit the ground in anger. "Why why was all this stupid stuff happening to me?" I yelled as I fell back on to the ground and then turned over on my back. Again I began to stair up at the starts and as I did this my mind began to wonder back to a simpler time when me, Dad, Gir, Minimoose, and Kierra were just trying to take over this stupid dirt ball of a planet. Everything always seemed so simpler and happier back then.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry**

Oh how I wish things would just go back to normal. Then the words of my evil self-started to ring in my head over and over again each time loader then the last. "If you really do love our family as much as you say you do then you will keep them as far away from us as Irkenly possible. Because, this will come to pass. I will make sure off it. HAHAHAHA! If you really do love our family as much as you say you do then you will keep them as far away from us as Irkenly possible. Because, this will come to pass. I will make sure off it. HAHAHAHA! If you really do love our family as much as you say you do then you will keep them as far away from us as Irkenly possible. Because, this will come to pass. I will make sure off it. HAHAHAHA!"

"No no please stop" I said as I put my hands to were human ears usually are. Then I began to start shaking my head in frustration and tears began to fill my eyes again.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and Uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine**

It was obvious that my life was over. I mean my evil self could take over at any minute and I did not have a clue how to stop her. I just wanted this all to end I wanted my mommy!

-Amethyst's i-pod- **Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers  
And share our secret worlds**

Oh mom I miss you so much. If only you could have stopped all of these horrible things from happening. I thought as I slipped more and more in to despair. Then I realized something.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself, and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity**

I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself this was for the best and besides Dad didn't really want me around anyway. Then his words started to ring in my head. They hurt even worse than my evil self's.

"Maybe...I mean if she continues to act like this... Then I guess... Oh I don't know...yes…Ahh! AH MISTAKE! THAT'S YOUR EXSCUSE FOR RUINING MY INGENIOUS NEW PLAN! Well you wanna know what I think Amethyst. I think YOU'RE THE MISTAKE! Either that or you did it ON PURPOSE!"  
I know Dad didn't really mean what he said, but it still hurt to hear it out load. Oh Dad why did you have to say that? In fact why did I have to be cursed with this stupid sickness?

-Amethyst's i-pod- **I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry**

The music began to stop and then I realized the real truth. "I may wish that a lot of things hadn't happened, but none the less they happened all the same, and there was simply nothing I could do about them. Except for just forgetting about the past stop crying and move on with life. I mean after all I was a big girl now and big girls don't cry." I said as I began to get up. "Alright let's get going." I said as I started to leave. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Master Master!" It was Kierra and Gir. What were they doing here?

"Little Master!" Gir said as he jumped on top of me and started licking me.

"Ahh Gir get off of me."

"Okie-Dokie." He said as he finally got off. Then he said "Oh cool. Water I is gonna go play in it. Wee-hoo!" He ran into the water like crazy. O.k.?

Then I turned to Kierra she looked really out of breath and her hand look as if Gir had squeezed it really really hard. I won't ask her what happened.

"Kierra what are you and Gir doing here? I told you not to follow me."

"I know what you said Master but, wow hang on a minute... Ah... remind me never to want to go with Gir on a mission ever ever again. Woo anyway we know what you said Master, but we couldn't just let you go throw with this. I mean you're not thinking clearly..."

"No Kierra for the first time in my stupid life I am thinking clearly. Don't you understand that this is the only way?"

"No it's not Master. I mean come on we can go tell your Dad the truth and then he can take you to Utopia and get you fix."

"No Kierra what if when I go to Utopia my evil self takes over and I kill lots of innocent people. I DON'T WANNA KILL ANYBODY! No this is the only way..."

"For what?"

"For what... oh ah hi Paige and Jess what are you guys doing here?"

"Ah hey Amethyst we're headed to the mall to go see a movie. What are you doing here?"

"Ah I'm talking to you dah."

"Ah cool right oh dudet. Hey I just had a great idea Amethyst how about you come to the movie with us."

"Yah Amethyst it will be fun. I mean you really look like you could use some cheering up and what better way than with a great movie?"

"Well I don't know... I said trying to get away from these stupid humans. Then the jess human touched me on my pak and said.

"Oh come on Green Machine what are you afraid of?"

"First of all don't ever touch my Pak or call me that again because no matter what my stupid dreams say I am no one's machine and I.." Just then I felt really dizzy and fell backwards into Paige's arms.

"Amethyst are you ok. She touched my forehead. "Ow Amethyst you're hot to the touch and as white as a sheet."

"A green sheet"

"Stop joking around Jess this is serious we need to get Amethyst to a hospital."

"What no Hospitals! I hate hospitals."

"But Amethyst you're sick."

"No I am not Paige I have never felt better now come one let's go to the movie."

"But Amethyst you need a doctor."

"Trust me Paige the only thing that will make me feel better is a movie now move." I said pushing Paige to the movie as Jess Gir and Kierra followed us.


	32. SPIDER ATTACK

-Me- yeah another chapter I don't own invader zim or any of the songs in here. ENJOY!

Setting 1 Amethyst P.O.V.

O.k. I take it back now things can't possibly get any worse. Ahh! Remind me never ever ever ever again to go see a movie with Paige or Jess, because they have the absolute worst taste in movies. STUPID HUMANS! I mean don't get me wrong I love watching all these pathetic humans getting killed just as much as the next guy, but still I wish the plot was better.  
Oh man what is this dumb movie called again? Nightmare on Elm Street lame title for an even lamer movie. Yet ironically these stupid humans are going through the same thing I am. Though personally I would rather have the stupid Freddy Kruger human haunt my dreams then whatever is inside me. Because, I'm not a scared of a stupid human. I mean come on I would have to be insane to be scared of a stupid human, but I am scare of whatever is inside of me.

*Signs* You know what this stupid situation probably wouldn't be as bad if it wasn't for the fact that my stupid Dad just had to say all those harsh things. Man he is just such a big jerk. Sometimes I just wanna. Ahhh! And Maybe I did mean what I said when I told him I hated him.

Huh what was I saying I love my father. Oh no maybe my evil self is trying to take me over again. Oh man that is the last thing I need. I mean don't get me wrong I would love to destroy all these stupid humans and this dumb movie, but it would still look odd.

Calm down Amethyst maybe some music will make you feel better. So I put my i-pod on shuffle and just let the music take me.

-Amethyst's i-pod-**Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say  
I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
Burning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided  
Why should I care  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone  
You, you need to listen  
I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone**

"Ahh no don't go in there!" Paige screamed for just about the one hundredth time. Man she was obviously really really scared of this stupid movie. Although I don't think Jess is complaining much because he seems to be really really enjoying her constant wanting him to hug her. Yuck I hate watching them it makes me sick. Remind me never ever ever ever to fall in love. NEVER!

Anyway I think Gir was even more scared of this dumb movie then Paige, because he was constantly saying "No turn it off turn it off. Ahh save me Kierra Buddy save me!" and Kierra did not look like she enjoyed it at all. It was somewhat funny to watch.

-Amethyst's i-pod- **Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
When you turn around can you recognize my face  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't okay  
I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
Burning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided  
Why should I care  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone  
You, you need to listen  
I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone**

*Signs* I tried to think about the good times that I used to have with Dad but no matter what I did I just kept on thinking about how mad I was at him. Oh man I really hate the fact that he just had to say that I was a stupid mistake. Well if you ask me he's the stupid mistake not me. And all those dumb times he pointed out where I supposedly ruined everything were so not my fault. I mean he was the one that taught me how to make a containment chamber. So it's his fault if it broke and Dib's the one who destroyed the control watch and those stupid Grimlin Raptors almost killed me and Kierra, and Gir didn't even change. But, that's o.k. because personally I kind of like Gir just the way he is. Although I bet Kierra would beg to differ. And as for loosing that stupid earth contest that was all the dumb Meef human's fault not mine. Stupid Dad I hate him so much!

-Amethyst's i-pod- **Crying out loud  
I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud  
I'm crying out loud  
Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone  
Why should I care  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was there  
I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care  
We're not going anywhere  
Why should I care  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was there  
I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care  
We're not going anywhere**

Huh no Amethyst stop this you love your father and you know it. I mean that is why I wanted to run away in the first place. To protect my family and I swear I will never ever ever let my stupid evil self control me ever again. So there!

Well at least this stupid earth movie is finally over and just in time too, because my music just ended I thought as me, Gir, Kierra, Paige, and Jess left the theater.

"Man that movie sure was scary huh Amethyst?"

"Oh please Paige I've seen scarier things in my Dad's lab."

"Yah I guess so, wait what did you just say Amethyst?"

"Ah nothing Hahaha!"

"O.k. well anyway I'm glad Jess was so willing to comfort me. Oh he's so wonderful..."

"Oh please make silence Paige before I barf."

"Oh come on Amethyst you've got to believe in love. In fact I bet you anything that it will happen to you when you least expect it."

"Oh whatever anyway speaking of Jess where did he go?"

"Ah I think he went to go get us some drinks." Oh great just what I didn't need right now some stupid earth drink.

"Hey girls that guy over there was giving away free milkshakes so I got one for each of us."

"Cool" Paige said as Jess gave us each a milkshake.

Of course Gir started to drink his like he normally drinks his suck monkeys which caused Jess and Paige to stair. "Hahaha! My brother's dog just loves milkshakes" I said really really embarrassed like. Luckily for me Jess and Paige quickly went back to drinking their stupid earth milkshakes. Me and Kierra on the other hand were hesitant to drink ours. I mean after all earth drinks have never sat well with me. I remember this one time Gir actually made me drink a stupid suck monkey and my mouth foamed and everything. And Kierra on the other hand does not like to drink earth drinks, because she thinks they will make her start acting like Gir and that is like her worst nightmare EVER!

"Come on Amethyst is there something wrong. Oh don't worry Pineapple Princess told me all about your lactose tolerance so I got you a soy milkshake, and besides  
any normal person would love it."

"O.k. well in that case I guess bottoms up." I sad as I drank the stupid earth drink as I did that Kierra drank hers too. At first nothing happened and I actually thought that I had found an earth drink that I could handle then I started to feel really really sleepy and I could totally tell that the others were feeling the same way.

"Oh man Jess what was in that stuff?"

"You got me Pineapple Princess that guy sold it to me for free."

"You stupid human let this be a lesson to you never ever ever take anything for free." I said before we all blacked out.

I think I woke up about an hour or so later to find all the lights turned off. And of course I handled this with the utmost calmness and maturity. "Ahh! We're locked in the mall. Ahh! Paige Jess wake up!"

"Huh Amethyst what's wrong I was having the most wonderful dream."

"Oh I'm sorry Paige, but let me remind you THAT WE'RE LOCKED IN THE MALL!"

"What we can't be locked in the mall. Oh no my Mom will get worried then my Dad.  
Ahh! Jess wake up!"

"No mom I wanna swim in the shark infested waters one more time."

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID HUMAN!"

"What what's going on?"

"WE'RE LOCKED IN THE MALL IDIOT AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Hey don't blame him Amethyst he didn't know and maybe we're not locked in the  
mall maybe all the lights just went out."

"At the same time yah that sure makes since Paige."

"It could happen."

"O.k. fine then let's go to the front door and see."

"Cool race you."

"No wait no one shall ever defeat the almighty Amethyst!" I said as I ran after stupid Jess. Of course I beat the stupid humans to the door and then I said "Ha see I told you I would win now to prove my theory." I tried to open the door but it was locked. "See I told you I was right. But, did you listen. No! No one ever listens to the smart people..."

"Alright fine Amethyst you were right now what are we gonna do?"

"Well I'll tell you what... Oh my goodness what is that?" I said and Paige and Jess fell for just about the oldest trick in the book and looked the other way. Perfect I thought then I tried to use my hands beams on the door, but my stupid powers would not work. So I told Kierra to destroy the door, but her guns would not work. STUPID EARTH DRINKS!

"Ah Amethyst there's nothing over there."

"Oh there isn't my mistake. Well we're still locked in so any bright ideas?"

"Hmm… Oh I know I could bring up the mall's website on my planner. Oh look here it says that the mall closes at 10, but they keep the back door open till 11."

"O.k. we'll head for the back door. Now come on let's go before anything else happens." I said as we began to head for the back door, but then someone bumped into me. "What the who dares to bump into the almighty Amethyst... Huh Gaz what are you doing here?"

"Well I did come here to get a new game for my game slave 4, but then this idiot gave me a stupid milkshake and the next thing I know I am locked in this stupid mall. And when I get a hold of him he won't even live to regret his stupidity."

"O.k. well we're sorry to hear that Gaz, but we're headed toward the back door and it's supposedly open you wanna come with?"

"Like I have a choice."

"O.k. whatever now let's go." I said eager to get out of this stupid earth mall, but then everybody stared at me all scared like and that is never ever ever ever a good sign. Well all except for Gaz, but she's never scared and that's beside the point. So I looked behind me. "Oh so there's a giant man eating spider behind me. Yep that sure is interesting. AHH RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I said as we all started to run for our lives.

"This is impossible arachnids can't get this big. I mean the biggest spider is the tarantula and it only gets to be about this big. Ahh this goes against all logic."

"Forget logic Paige what are we gonna do?"

"Quick girls in here." Jess said as we all ran into the nearest store. Then we ran up the escalator and looked over the balcony. There were spiders everywhere. It was like my worst nightmare although it was real and they were all coming after me. Ahhh!

"This is terrible how could things possibly get any worse?"

"Ah girls I think the spiders found us." Jess said as spiders started to come at us. "Quick girls get back inside."

"Wait Jess what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna fights these stupid bugs once and for all." He said then he kissed Paige and she nearly fainted. "Kawabunga!" He said as he took out his surfboard from who knows where and started to attack the spiders.

"Come on Paige we have to go."

"No Jess don't sacrifice your life for us. No!" But, it was too late I already pulled  
Paige back into the store. "Oh no poor Jess."

"Poor Jess what about us who care about him?"

"Amethyst!"

"What I don't know about you Paige, but I for one don't wanna be eaten alive by giant man eating spiders of doom."

"Ah technically Amethyst spiders don't eat people they suck their fluids."

"Ahh I don't want spiders to suck my fluids. Ahhh!"

"O.k. that's enough I've had it up to here with you two. So you either figure out a way to get us out of this stupid mess or I will plunge you both into a nightmare world from which there is no waking and I am so not joking."

"O.k... Hahah ah Paige think of something."

"O.k. yah ah right well I guess I could bring up the mall map on my planner. Oh would you look at that it seems that there is a straight shot from here to the back door and a pay phone booth. Hey one of us could call our brother and give him the down low. The only question is which one. Gaz how about your's?"

"Ah no I would rather drop dead then call that idiot."

"O.k. Amethyst what about your's?"

"Ah not think again Paige."

"Fine we'll call mine, but I won't like it."

"O.k. well this is a good plan Paige just one problem WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO  
ABOUT THE GIANENT SPIDERS THAT ARE BLOCKING THE EXIT!"

"Well we are in a sports convenient store. I bet we could us some of this stuff."

"Good idea glad I thought of it."

"But Amethyst it was my…"

"O.k. people let's gear up." We all got the stuff we needed to survive our ordeal of doom. I got two tennis rackets, Gaz got some bats, and Paige got some bug spray and perfume I will never ever ever infinity ever understand stupid humans NEVER! Anyway Kierra got some golf balls and Gir got a leaf blower which probably wasn't the best ideas, because when I opened the door and said "Let's go!" He blew out the door and over the balcony right into a spider.

"Ahh someone save me!"

"Hey stupid spider no one hurts Gir except me. Four!" Kierra said as she started firing all manner of golf balls at the spider. One of her golf balls turned on the radio and Thriller began to play.

-The radio- **It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
You're paralyzed  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

"O.k. ah come on everybody CHARGE!" I said as we all ran to our supposed doom. Especially Paige who I had to protect, because she just had to get the stupidest supplies ever. STUPID HUMAN!

"Come on Gir. We have to go."

"No I is too scare. Ahh!"

"No come on Gir we really need to go."

"Go blow." Gir said as he turned on the leaf blower and he and Kierra went flying.

"Ahh no Gir turn it off turn it off." Poor Kierra this is so not her day.

-The radio- **You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

Anyway Gaz went off and beat up just about every single spider with her bat of course I had to protect Paige, because she had the map and the IQ of a brainless human. I mean really using perfume and bug spray against giant man eating spiders of doom how dumb can you possibly get? But, then one of the stupid spiders ate my racket and I thought I was done for, but then Paige sprayed it with the bug spray and it ran off crying like a pathetic little giant spider baby of doom. Don't you say a word!

"See Amethyst I told you it would work."

"Yes yes very nice Paige now can we just get to the pay phone sometime this year."

"Sure thing sore loser."

"SILENCE!"

-The radio- **Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide)  
This is the end of your life**

We finally managed to get to the phone then Paige dilled the number. "Please pick up please pick up please pick up."

"Hello this is..."

"Oh Will thank goodness..."

"This is Will Hethcoat probably the third smartest man in the world next to my Dad and the brilliant Professor Membrain you know what to do. So after the beep leave a message. *Beep*"

"Oh man what a time for him not to answer the phone. Hey Will this is Paige I know this is gonna sound really weird but me, Amethyst, Gaz, Gir and Kierra are all locked in the mall and we're being attacked by giant man eating spider and..."

"Paige get out of there." I said as I grabbed Paige out of the booth just before a stupid spider flaunted it.

"Wow I guess I just lost my minutes."

"This is so not the time for bad jokes Paige we have to move." I said as we ran for the door.

-The radio-**They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All thru the night I'll save you from the terrors on the screen,  
I'll make you see**

"Wait a minute I just realize something. Where's Gaz, Gir, and Kierra?"

"Ah Amethyst there's Gaz." Paige said pointing to Gaz who was actually playing a video game with one of the spiders. You think that's weird some of the spiders were actually dancing to Thriller. I WILL NEVER EVER EVER EVER UNDERSTAND THIS STUPID PLANET! NEVER!

-The Radio- **That it's a thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller,  
Thriller here tonight  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnite hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller**

Anyway Gaz defeated her spider then of course Paige just had to say "Great job Gaz."

"Yah yah whatever can we please leave sometime today? Wait were's Gir and Kierra."

"Ahh Gir turn it off turn it off!" Kierra said as she and Gir blew up on the leaf blower. Then Gir actually turned off the blower right when they bumped into another really big spider.

"No Gir turn it on turn it on."

"No Gir we're in the..." But it was too late Gir turned on the leaf blower and we were all knocked down like stupid earth boiling pins and Gir got a perfect strike.

"No more waffles Gir I'm too stuffed."

"Snap out of it Kierra." I said trying to slap her back to normal.

"Don't worry Amethyst at least things can't possibly get any worse."

"No Paige don't say it…" But, it was too late Paige already said those terrible awful words of doom and soon a weird kind of smoke filled the room. "Oh man Paige what is this stuff."

"I think it's knock out gas." Paige said as she and Gaz fell victim to the gas.

"Oh no Gir Kierra the gas doesn't seem to affect you. You must get out of here." I said as I began to fall due to the a cursed gas.

"But Master they're after you."

"Yah and we don't wanna leave you Little Master."

"I know you don't Gir, but you must. NOW GO AND THAT'S AN ORDER BOTH OF YOU!"

"Fine come on Gir lets go."

"No Little Master!" Gir said as Kierra began to drag him out. That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out again. THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY!

-Me- Wow what an exciting chapter. I just wish I had gotten it up around Halloween. Oh well. Anyway something is wrong with my scanner is it always. So I won't be able to post my new drawing till it is fix. Until then enjoy my picture of my cats, review, and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	33. Betrail

-Me- Yeah another chapter. I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here. ENJOY!

Setting 1 Will P.O.V.

"Is something wrong son?" Dad said for just about the one hundredth time. I think I don't know for once I actually lost count. You see I was just too distracted to even care. I mean I was still really really mad at stupid Dib and Paige. They are just both being complete idiots, and at this point I don't even know if I wanna try and forgive them.

"Son?"

"What huh Dad..."

"See I knew you weren't listening to me. You know it's a bad idea to not pay attention to your work."

"I know Dad real science is everything."

"Well now son I wouldn't exactly say that. Friends and family now they're everything."

"But, what if you're really really mad at your friends and family. So mad that you feel like disowning them to an ultimate level."

"Well now son I think the best thing you can do in a situation like this is just forgive and forget." Dad said again trying to act like a psychiatrists which he was so not good at doing. I wish mom was here she's way better at this kind of stuff then Dad. And I really wish that my Mom and Dad had seen the show then I could of proven to them all that my theory is correct.  
Just then me and my Dad herd Allee cry on the baby monitor. "Oh no."

"Don't worry Dad I'll take care of her."

"Oh thank you son and remember what I said."

"Yah sure whatever Dad." I said as I left the lab and headed for Allee's room.

When I got to my little sister's room. I found out right away what was bugging her. My phone was going off. "Oh I'm so sorry little sissy." I said as I grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello we would..."

"Oh darn another stupid sales person." I said as I hung up the phone and then put it in my pocket.

"Come on Sissy." I said as I picked my little sister up and started cradling her. "Here let's listen to some music huh little sis." I said as I turned on my sister's purple radio. Just the sight of her purple radio made me think about Victoria's eyes. I was certain that for a minute there they actually looked like purple alien bug eyes. I know how that sounds, but it's true.

-The Radio**- When I saw her she looked my way  
And I knew that I was over my head  
Ruby lips on a smile so sweet  
With a rude attitude that could knock me dead  
(suddenly)  
I heard a voice when she called my name  
(suddenly)  
I knew my life was gonna change  
Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me**

No I don't know what I was thinking there's no such thing as aliens. But, there are such things as big mean JERKWADS!

"Ba Ba." Allee said wanting her battle.

"Oh o.k. little sis I'll get you your battle." I grabbed Allee's battle and began to feed her.  
I tried to get my mind off of Victoria and stupid Dib, but no matter what I did I just couldn't stop thinking about them.

-The Radio- **All my friends say you lucky guy  
Everyone wants to stand in your place  
And so I give it another try  
I'm not sure how much more my poor heart can take  
(suddenly)  
I feel the blood pumpin' round my brain  
(suddenly)  
I grab my bat and I'm back in the game  
Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me**

How in the world was I ever going to get the old semi weird Dib back when he was way too wrapped up in that JERK'S clutches of doom. It was a mystery to me. I mean come on Victoria has everything good looks, sweet attitude around him, coolness, cleverness and what do I have nothing. THAT'S WHAT AHH!

-The Radio- **I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to say  
Cause noone knows that she puts me through anyway  
I'm awake in disaster  
I can't seem to get past her  
I try and I try but I can't get away  
That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me  
That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me  
It's not easy to see  
Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me**

Well it didn't matter how many advantages that stupid girl had, because I would never give up. Then I heard my phone ring. So I put Allee back in her crib, and put the phone on silent then I turned off the music left the room and checked my messages.

"Oh man what a time for him not to answer the phone. Hey Will this is Paige I know this is gonna sound really weird but me, Amethyst, Gaz, Gir and Kierra are all locked in the mall and we're being attacked by giant man eating spider and..."

"Paige get out of there."

"No wait Paige come back. Huh what in the world was going on here?" I said as I started to think about all the logical explanations chemical spill science experiment gone wrong. Ahh! Whatever the case was my little sister was in danger and I had no time to waste. So I headed off to go get Gretchen and Dib. I only hope I'm not too late.

Setting 2 Gretchen P.O.V.

I was in the apartment all alone with Chloe when it happened. You see Keef, Meef, and their parents were at some restaurant. They had asked me if I wanted to come, but I said "I needed sometime alone." And Lizzy was at some Goth Party.

Anyway I heard a knock on the door. So I went to go answer it and Will rushed in. He seemed out of breath which made no since to me considering the fact that we were right next door.

"Will what's wrong?"

"Just listen." He said taking out his cell phone.

"Oh man what a time for him not to answer the phone. Hey Will this is Paige I know this is gonna sound really weird but me, Amethyst, Gaz, Gir and Kierra are all locked in the mall and we're being attacked by giant man eating spider and..."

"Paige get out of there."

"Huh is this true?"

"Yeah my sister would never just make something like this up."

"Well come on lets go."

"Yah right, off to go find Dib."

"What?" Just the very mention of Dib's name made me hesitate. You see I'm still very mad at the big jerk and... "Why does he have to come with us?"

"Look Gretchen I know your mad but..."

"No I'm sorry Will but if Dib is coming then I'm not."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Well in that case I'm sorry I bothered you." He said as he left me all alone again.

Chloe looked at me with pure disappointment in her eyes. "What Chloe I'm not going Dib has already chosen Victoria don't you get it? So why should I come ANYWAY!"

Chloe left the room then she came back with some alien sleep cuffs. I knew what they were because Dib seemed to always have some with him. I took them from Chloe's mouth and then I began to think about the past.

-Random Music- **Never give up yeah yeah never give up  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that *Oh no*  
It's not the things you do  
That tease and hurt me bad  
But it's the way you do the things  
You do to me  
I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that  
*Oh no***

Dib was always an outcast even before Zim and Amethyst came to town and I fell for him right from the start.

-Random Music- **The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
number one  
number one  
Every girl wants  
You to be her man  
But I'll wait my dear  
'Til it's my turn  
I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh no**

He broke my heart a couple of times with Tak and Jessica, but then they left and my chance came back with Christmas and Valentine's Day. I never gave up then and I certainly wasn't about to give up now.

-Random Music- **The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
number one  
number one**

So what if Victoria was prettier and maybe even smarter than me? I would not give up on Dib not now not ever and that was that. "Thanks Chloe." I said as she jumped into my arms and started licking me.

-Random Music- **Every time that I get  
the feeling  
You give me something  
to believe in  
Every time that I got  
you near me  
I don't believe that  
I want it to be  
But you know that  
I'm gonna take  
my chance now  
I'm gonna make  
it happen somehow  
And you know I can  
take the pressure  
A moment's pain for  
a lifetime pleasure  
Every girl wants you to be her man  
But I'll wait right here  
'Til it's my turn  
I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh no**

"O.k. Chloe lets go" I said as I ran after Will. I didn't have to look for long, because apparently he had been waiting outside my door this whole time.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh stop it you little joker and let's go get Dib."

"Well alright let's go."

-Random Music- **The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
Every time that I get  
the feeling  
You give me something  
to believe in  
Every time that I got  
you near me  
I don't believe that  
I want it to be  
But you know that  
I'm gonna take  
my chance now  
I'm gonna make  
it happen somehow  
And you know I can  
take the pressure  
A moment's pain for  
a lifetime pleasure**

Setting 3 Dib P.O.V.

"Man that sure was a great movie wasn't it Dib?" Victoria said as we came out of the movie theater.

"Yah it sure was." I said with not much enthusiasm. Don't get me wrong I loved watching Alien it's one of my most favorite movies. But, I was still so mad at stupid Will. It was really really hard to enjoy myself.

"Are you o.k. Dib?"

"Huh oh yeah sure I'm fine Victoria."

"No I know what you need Dib you need a drink. I'll be right back."

"No wait Victoria don't..." But it was too late she had already gone. Oh man what was I going to do? Oh well I mean I guess I was a little thrusty, but that was not my problem. My problem is that I have a big JERK for a friend.

"Here you go Dib."

"Gee thanks Victoria." I said as I took the drink away from her and began to drink it. It tasted a little funny, but o.k. I think.

"So what do you wanna do now Dib?"

"Well I guess we could go and investigate the lab and..."

"Oh come on Dib this is our last night together and I was really hoping that we could go and do something a bit more romantic."

"Really well ah..."

"Dib..." Just then we heard Gretchen and Will's voices then we saw them. So not what I needed right now.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We came to get Dib. Dib you have to listen to us this is important." Will said taking out his cell phone and playing a message for us.

"Oh man what a time for him not to answer the phone. Hey Will this is Paige I know this is gonna sound really weird but me, Amethyst, Gaz, Gir and Kierra are all locked in the mall and we're being attacked by giant man eating spider and..."

"Paige get out of there."

"Hahaha is this some kind of a joke?"

"I wish it was, but it's not. Now come on Dib you have to come with us."

"No he doesn't for all we know you could have made that stupid message up and..."

"Oh just shut up already Victoria. And quit talking for Dib. Please Dib just listen Gaz is your sister and she needs your help. You once told me you loved her. Well now's your chance to save her. So will you come with us?"

"Well I don't know..."

"Fine I expected better from you Dib. Come on Will let's go. I hope you're happy with the life you've chosen Dib." Gretchen said as she and Will left with their dogs.

"Well I sure am glad that's over. Can you believe those two Dib? Trying to break us apart with some bogus story."

"But what if it's true? I'm sorry Victoria, but we have to go and check this out."

"No Dib I'm sorry, but if you go after those two looser then I can't come with you."

"Why not?"

"Because, that's why. So choose go or not, but if you do go just know that I won't be coming."

"I'm sorry Victoria, but she's my little sister and I have to save her." I said as I ran after Will and Gretchen.

-Random Music- **I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah**

I don't understand why Victoria didn't wanna come. Maybe the drama of losing her one and only mentor has left her scarred for life or something. I didn't know why, but either way I had to keep going.

-Random Music- **I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah**

As I ran I began to think about who might be behind this. Maybe it was Zim. No he never thinks of things this fast. And Tak was gone for good I think. Hmm whoever was behind this it was up to me to stop them.

-Random Music- **I walk alone  
I walk a...  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...**

"Hey Will Gretchen wait up." I said when I finally caught up to those two. But then right away they both slapped me on the face. "Hey what was that for?"

"For being a total idiot. But, this is for coming back." Gretchen said as she hugged me. I could feel myself blushing, because I always sort of had a secret crush on the old Gretchen.

"O.k. I hate to break up this little love fest, but we really do need to get a move on."

"Ah right let's go" I said as we all headed for the back door and hopefully some answers.

-Me- Well I know it was a little sort but cool. This was my first time doing Dib P.O.V. so I hope I did him right. Anyway until next time send me plenty of reviews there's a new picture up and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	34. What Have I Done?

-Me- Yeah another chapter the day after I just posted one can thing possibly get better then that yeah ZIM COMING BACK THAT'S HOW BUT SINCE NICK IS AN IDIOT TO AN EXSTRAM LEVEL YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO SETTLE FOR MY NEW CHAPTER! SO THERE! Anyway I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. ENJOY!

Setting 1 Zim's Dream

We open up our chapter in Zim's dream. Yes Irkens have dreams when they are charging their Paks that counts as sleeping. Anyway he had just started his dream when he got a special visitor.

-Crystal- Zim Zim.

-Zim- Crystal what are you doing here?

-Crystal- Now Zim I'm surprised that you of all people don't know that all Utopians have the power to visit their loved ones in their dreams.

-Zim- So does this mean that you really are here?

-Crystal- Yes I am Zim. (At the sound of that Zim ran up to Crystal and kissed her and then the

two of them hugged. Man they really really missed each other didn't they?)

-Zim- Oh Crystal you don't know how much I wanted to do that to you when you were alive.

-Crystal- Me too Zim.

-Zim- Oh Crystal why didn't you come sooner?

-Crystal- Because, I can only come once and oh Zim I missed you so much. (She could not help, but hug and kiss him some more.)

-Zim- Oh Crystal I have thought of you every day ever since stupid Doom split us apart.

-Crystal- Me too Zim and yet. (Just then Crystal shovved him away from her into the wall.)

-Zim- Hey what was that for?

-Crystal- For being a total idiot and hurting our only daughter's feelings with you harsh words THATS WHAT!

-Zim- Oh yah that well you see I've kind of been meaning to talk to you about that. Are you sure that Amethyst is our daughter because…?

-Crystal- Dah Zim don't make me hurt you. Of course Amethyst is our daughter. And I did not spend all my time sending her to the future only to have her insulted by her idiot father.

-Zim- Hey I'm not an idiot.

-Crystal- No you're not Zim you're just ignorant of the truth.

-Zim- What truth?

-Crystal- Oh Zim you have no idea how lucky you are. You get to spend all your time with Amethyst. Watch and help her grow up. You'll even get to see her have her first boyfriend.

-Zim- Oh no now hold on a minute there Crystal. We don't need to talk about that kind of stuff yet, and besides I'm still a little mad at her. I mean she ruins everything.

-Crystal- Oh Zim Amethyst didn't ruin anything. Don't you remember all the good times you had with her? Christmas, father's day, every time you guys tried to destroy this disgusting dirt ball of a planet, and not once did she ever complain because she loved spending time with you. Not to mention all the times she saved your life. Now I know you didn't do it on purpose Zim, but think about it when you said all those mean things you really really hurt the one person who loves you even more then you do. Remember the time you saved Amethyst from Silvia you told her you loved her and you still do. Don't you?

-Zim- Well yes, but if she really does love me then why did she heal the Dib stink and why did she say she hates me?

-Crystal- Because, she was mad and because you see for the past couple of weeks Amethyst has been having some major problems with her powers.

-Zim- What kind of problems?

-Crystal- Well she's been having terrible dreams about arachnids.

-Zim- But, I thought they were all dead.

-Crystal- No Zim some of them are still alive and they're all after you and Amethyst. And she's also afraid that her evil self will take her over and make her hurt you.

-Zim- Huh well why didn't she just tell me all this stuff?

-Crystal- Hmm I wonder why?

-Zim- Oh that well I didn't mean to I was just so mad and... Oh Crystal what have I done? I have to go apologies to Amethyst. Thanks Crystal. (He said and then he gave her a really really romantic good by kiss.)

-Crystal- You're welcome Zim. (She signed and then looked down and said.) I only hope you are not too late.

Setting 2 The New Base

Zim woke up and took off his Pak charger in a rush.

-Zim- Amethyst Amethyst. Minimoose where's Amethyst?

-Minimoose- Meep. (He lead Zim to Amethyst's room.)

-Zim- (He stepped on some of the glass.) Ow huh. What the why is there glass all over the floor and huh... blood (He said as he saw some of Amethyst's blood on one of the shards of glass.)

-Random Music- **I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

-Zim- Oh Mini Moose what have I done?

-Random Music-**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

-Mini Moose- (He had Amethyst note in his mouth.) Meep!

-Zim- Huh Mini Moose what have you got there?

-Amethyst's note- Dear Dad  
I'm so sorry that I have been such a burden to you all these earth mouths. I don't hate you in fact I love you very much and that is why I must leave you. I can't tell you why. Please understand that this is the only way that I can be sure that you, Gir, Kierra, and Minimoose will be safe. Good luck destroying this disgusting dirt ball of a planet without me.  
Good Bye Forever  
Amethyst!

-Zim- Oh no Amethyst why did you have to go. This is all my fault! I'm such an idiot. (He said as he started to cry a little clutching the note in his hands.)

-Random Music- **I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear**

-Kierra- Zim Zim!

-Gir- Master Master!

-Zim- (Gir and Kierra ran into the room.) Huh Gir Kierra what are you doing... Oh never mind where's Amethyst?

-Kierra- Oh Zim my Master is...

-Gir- Little Master has been taken by giant spiders AHH! (He said as he ran all over the room silly Gir.)

-Zim- GIR SILENCE!

-Gir- Okiey- Dokiey! Yeah moose ride. (He said as he jumped on top of Mini Moose and started riding him all over the place.)

-Kierra and Zim- (They stared at them for minute) O.k...

-Zim- Ah Kierra anyway where's Amethyst and don't worry Crystal already told me all about Amethyst's dreams and all the bad stuff that she's been going through.

-Kierra- O.k. did Crystal also tell you that Amethyst has Matrixsys marks and scratches all over her and that she heard all the mean things you said about her and that she has been captured by the arachnid?

-Zim- WHAT! Well what are we all doing just standing around here for? Come on, you guys have to show me the way. Amethyst needs us.

-Kierra- O.k. let's go.

-Zim- (They all left.) Don't worry Amethyst we're coming.

-Random Music- **I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you and the reason is you and the reason is you and the reason is you and the reason is you  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**

-Me- Man I think this is the quickest update I have ever done and probably the shortest, but I really really wanted to get to the next chapter because it's were all the stuff is revealed all your questions will be answered well most of them. Anyway I have a new drawing up and I hope you liked this chapter send me plenty of reviews and until then I leave you all with these very very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	35. Love is a Lie

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here. ENJOY!

Setting 1 The Mall

Will, Dib, Gretchen, Chloe, and Meredith were at the back entrance to the mall when it all started.

-Will- (He opened the door.) Wow I sure am glad that for once the stupid internet didn't lie to us and... Oh man look at this place. Shoot the janitor is sure going to have a field day cleaning this mess up.

-Gretchen- Will quit kidding around this is serious.

-Will- Sorry Gretchen, but man Paige wasn't kidding. I mean it sure is obvious that giant spiders did this look at all the evidence. Spider web, (He picked up one of the spiders dismembered legs.) this giant spider leg. Uw… (He said as he dropped it in disgusted.) Ahh! This goes against all logic. Spiders can't get this big even with a chemical spill. What possibly could have happened here?

-Dib- It's like I said before Will aliens have tampered with our life forms it's happened before and...

-Will- Yah yah sure it did Dib.

-Dib- I'm serious now come on let's (Just then Dib bumped into someone) What the...

-Zim and Dib- Zim/ Dib stink what are you doing here?

-Dib- Ah-ha I knew you were behind this Zim. (He grabbed Zim by the collar of his shirt.) Now tell me what have you done to my little sister alien scum?

-Zim- First of all stupid human get your disgusting humans hands off of me. (He punched Dib in the face to get him to let go.)

-Dib- Ow geez why does everybody seem to always wanna hit me there?

-Zim- Because, you're an idiot and deserve it and second of all don't flatter yourself Dib stink I haven't laid a figure on your pathetic earth sibling.

-Dib- Oh yah?

-Zim- Yah. (The two of them glared at each other until Will got in the middle.)

-Will- Alright guys that's enough now just calm down. Dib Zim is obviously here looking for his little sister just like the rest of us. Right Zim?

-Zim- Exactly why else would I... wait a minute... (He turned his back to Kierra and Gir.) Kierra you didn't tell me that these stupid human's sibling where grabbed too.

-Will- Ah Zim who are you talking to?

-Zim- (He turned back to the confused humans.) Ah no one.

-Dib- Right. (He said rolling his eyes.)

-Will- O.k. well ah... (Meredith started tugging at her master's pants.) Huh what you got there Meredith? (He said looking to see that Meredith had a piece of cloth in her mouth.) Ah-ha (He took it from Meredith.) this is Paige's glasses cleaner. She never goes anywhere without it. Great job Meredith you can use this to track Paige's sent.

-Zim- Oh come on stupid human there's no way that that pathetic earth beast could possibly track your sister's sent down with that dumb thing.

-Will- You're right Zim a normal earth beast as you call it could never track Paige down with this, but me and my dad have been experimenting on Maradith since she was a puppy and now she has, super smell, super hearing she's Super Dog. O.k. girl do your stuff. (He held the cloth up to Meredith's nose and she smelled it then she haloed.) Well alright she's got the sent now let's go.

-Zim- Whatever.

Setting 2 The Beach.

Meredith had led everybody to the beach and Zim did not look happy at all.

-Zim- Great job filthy human your stupid earth beast led us to the beach. I could have done that.

-Will- First of all she's not stupid and second of all she obviously led us to the beach, because the spiders took our sisters to one of the many Hawaiian Islands. How they could have possibly done that is beyond me ... (Dib was about to say something, but then Will interrupted him.) and don't say that it was aliens Dib.

-Dib- Fine, but it was.

-Will- Whatever.

-Gretchen- Hey guys look I found a boat.

-Will- (He and the other guys ran over to Gretchen to find a great speed boat.) Great job Gretchen I'm sure whoever owns this boat will understand that it is in the name of real science and family that we take it.

-Zim- Yah sure whatever, but I'm steering. (He said jumping on to the boat.)

-Dib- Wait why does he get to steer?

-Will- Guys come on let's not fight. (He said as they all got on the boat and headed for the unknown.)

Setting 3 The Island of No Return

The gang had just arrived at one of the uncharted Hawaiian Islands.

-Will- See you guys I told you Meredith would lead us strait to them.

-Zim- Yah yah sure whatever stupid human now let's...

-Will- (He grabbed Zim's hand just as he was about to go into the cave.) Wait Zim...

-Zim- Don't ever touch me stupid human. (He said shoving his hand out of Will's grip.)

-Will- Sorry Zim, but you can't just go in the front entrance they'll be expecting that we have to go in the back.

-Zim- What back entrance you fool?

-Gretchen- Hey guys over here look Meredith found the back entrance. (All the guys ran up to Gretchen and Meredith.) Good job Meredith, but I think you, Gir, Kierra, and Chloe should wait out here.

-Zim- Hey who die and made you queen. I'm giving the orders around here and I say Gir you Kierra and the rest of these stupid earth beast stay out here. (He said and then he and Will started to run into the cave.)

-Gretchen- Wait a minute didn't I just say that? Oh just forget it. (She was about to head in when Dib grabbed her hand.)

-Dib- Wait Gretchen you don't have to go in there if you don't want to.

-Gretchen- Nice try Dib, but you're not getting rid of me that easily now come on (She grabbed his hand.) lets go. (The two of them ran in after Will and Zim.)

-Will- O.k. is it just me or is this entrance getting narrower and...

-Gretchen- Will watch out. (She said grabbing him before he fell off the ledge. She pulled him back to safety and right away Will took out his inhaler. So he could recover from the sudden shock.)

-Will- Gee thanks Gretchen you saved my life.

-Zim- Great job stupid human you led us to a dumb ledge and...

-Dib- Zim shh...

-Zim- What no one tell the almighty Zim to...

-Dib- Just shut up and look down.

-Zim- (Zim looked down and saw Amethyst, Paige, and Gaz right below them. They were bowed by thorns just like in Amethyst's dream although this time it was real.) Huh Amethyst.

-Will- Paige.

-Dib- Gaz.

-Zim- Well what are we waiting for lets go? (He was about to jump down and try to save his daughter, but Dib grabbed his hand)

-Dib- Wait Zim somebody's coming.

-Amethyst- (She was just now waking up to the scare of her life.) Huh where am I? (She just now realized the potion she was in.) Huh oh no please don't tell me this is another stupid dream? (She started to struggle a little.) No I'm awake. Oh great! Paige Gaz wake up!

-Paige- (She and Gaz woke up.) Huh what the where are we? What's going on?

-Gaz- I don't know, but it had better stop before I get really angry and where's my game slave 4?

-The Cloaked figure- Hahahaha! (She came out of the shadows using her Pak spider legs and yes it is the same cloaked figure from Amethyst's dreams.) I was wondering when you three would wake up.

-Amethyst- Huh it's you... ah I mean who are you?

-The Cloaked figure- Now Amethyst are you telling me that after all the dreams you've been having you still don't know who I am. Oh I am so crushed. Oh well I guess I shouldn't blame you I mean after all I bet you got most of your stupidly from you idiotic father.

-Zim- Hey I'm not an idiot.

-Will- Ah Zim she said your father not you.

-Zim- Ah yah right…ah I knew that.

-Amethyst- My Dad's not an idiot and how do you know me or him. Who are you?

-The Cloaked Figure- Oh man you still don't know fine then allow me to shed some light on the subject. (She said as she took off her hooded cape and threw it to the ground revealing...)

-Amethyst- Huh Silvia? (Yep it was Silvia still alive and worse than before. Time for a character description. She wore a black shirt with a red Matrixsys symbol on it. The sleeves were very short and cut a little. Her black and red PAK match perfectly with her new ripped black skirt. She had long black boots on and black gloves on just like before. And in the middle of her forehead was a big black Matrixsys' symbol.)

-Will- What the a real live alien. But, this is impossible all science proves that there is no life on other planets and…Ahh! This is insane!

-Zim- Shh shut up stupid human you're going to give us away. Now just calm down already!

-Will- (He took out his inhaler and tried to calm down.) Fine all logic was just lost. So of course I can just sit here and calm down. Not. (He continued to inhale.)

-Zim- Finally.

-Dib- Zim what the heck is Silvia still doing alive?

-Zim- How should I know she's like the thing that won't die?

-Paige- What the a real live alien, but aliens don't exist. Ah this is impossible.

-Silvia- Hahahaha! Your little friend amuses me Amethyst. Don't tell me she actually fell for your pitiful disguise?

-Paige- What disguise? What is she talking about Amethyst?

-Silvia- Oh man you humans truly are stupid. Well here allow me to show you the truth. (She punched Amethyst right in the face making her cough up some more blood and also making her disguise come off right in front of Paige.)

-Paige- Amethyst no hey don't hurt my... (She saw Amethyst's true face her blue bug eyes, her red bow, curled antenna all of this was revealed to Paige.) Huh Amethyst you really are an alien.

-Amethyst- I'm sorry Paige I didn't want you to find out this way.

-Paige- So then everything that Dib has told me is true you really do wanna destroy my home planet?

-Silvia- Hahaha! Of course she does. Hahaha!

-Will- This is insane so wait a minute Zim if your sister's an alien then you must be one too.

-Zim- No wait my sister's not an alien she's just got an advanced case of our skin condition and...

-Dib- Oh come on Zim it's time to end your stupid phased once and for all. (He said as he punched Zim right in the face.)

-Zim- Hey stupid human how dare you...

-Gretchen- Ah Zim...

-Zim- What oh great... (He just realized that his wig and contacts were off) alright so I'm an alien you satisfied Dib stink?

-Dib- Kind of I only wish I had a camera. See Will I tried to tell you every day that Zim and Amethyst were aliens but would you listen no...

-Zim- Shut up Dib stink they're talking.

-Amethyst- Alright fine so you've ruined my disguise and made me cough up some more of my own blood. So what are you gonna do now?

-Silvia- (She grabbed Amethyst's chin) Oh much worse Amethyst you can count on that.

-Amethyst- (She shoved her chin out of Silvia's grip) Don't touch me you scum and how is it that you're still alive?

-Silvia- Ah now that's a story worth telling.

-Paige- Wait a minute Amethyst who is this?

-Amethyst- She's this stupid alien girl who had a crush on my dad since they were kids, but he found her way too annoying.

-Silvia- Exactly so I tried to seek my revenge on stupid Zim, but he just had to ruin everything. Ah my glorious revenge was so simple yet brilliant. I would destroy Amethyst and the earth thus ruing Zim's so called mission and his life just like he did mine. But, then he just had to go and infect my computer with that stupid vireos. I was near death when my life changed forever.

Setting 4 Flash back Time.

Silvia was basically just floating out in space she looked pretty beat up and near death.

-Silvia- No my revenge. I don't wanna die like this. Stupid Amethyst stupid Zim! I'd give anything to get my revenge on those two idiots.

-Unknown Voice- Anything.

-Silvia- Huh who's there?

-Unknown Voice- That's not important right now. Now tell me did you just say that you would give anything to get your revenge on those two idiots?

-Silvia- Yes anything

-Unknown Voice- In that case I'll make you a deal if you pledge your eternal allegiance to me then I will grant you your life back, powers beyond your wildest dreams, and the revenge you so desperately seek.

-Silvia- Hmm I don't know who are you first of all?

-Unknown Voice- You already know who I am the very mention of my name makes Irkens and Utopians quack in fear.

-Silvia- Huh you're Doom, but I thought you were dead.

-Doom- Evil can never die especially when a part of them still exists in someone else. So do we have a deal?

-Silvia- Hmm I get my revenge and powers beyond my wildest dreams with just the shaking of an invisible hand. How could I possibly refuse? Alright Doom I Silvia pledge my eternal allegiance to you. As soon as I did that I could feel the life coming back to me and powers beyond my wildest dreams were mine. Hahaha!

Setting 5 Flashback is over

-Silvia- Then he told me where to find his Sir Unit that the Utopians stupidly kept alive in fact Wrath get in here already. (As soon as she said that a Sir Unit came out of the shadows. Character time again Wrath is a grey Sir Unit with black scratches on him. He also has a lot of Matrixsys symbols all over him. And some black horns on his head. His eyes glow bright red.)

-Amethyst- Ahh! (As she started to scream the scratches revealed themselves to everybody and a Matrixsys symbol kept blinking on and off of her forehead and her eyes seemed to glow red.)

-Paige- No Amethyst what's happening to her?

-Wrath- Oh nothing she's just experiencing the pain that all of the victims of my master's vireos go through whenever I'm around.

-Paige- What vireos? What are you talking about what's going to happen to Amethyst?

-Wrath- Hahah! What do you care?

-Silvia- Yah she's been trying to destroy your planet since the day she was born.

-Paige- Yah but she's still my friend, and you can't treat her like this it's just not right.

-Amethyst- (She said her words very weak like.) Don't try to explain right and wrong to these two jerks Paige they were born evil.

-Silvia- Evil oh i am not evil (she said grabbing Amethyst's necklace when she grabbed it they pictures showed.) these people are evil.

-Amethyst- No give it back. (she said trying to get it.)

-Silvia- Why you said so yourself he does not care about you. (She said crushign the necklace in her hands.) And you want to know why because soon you will be one of us. (She said toutchign Amethyst's forehead.)

-Amethyst- NO I WON'T I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME I WILL NEVER BECOME DOOM'S PUPPET!

-Silvia- Oh we'll see about that. (She said as she pushed a button on her watch and then a glass cylinder came down from the ceiling over Amethyst it filled with some kind of liquid and Amethyst was out just like that. She was now trapped in the glass cylinder and Zim could not just stand by and watch this anymore.)

-Zim- That's it. (He said as he jumped down from the balcony and the others followed.) Give up Silvia we've got you surrounded.

-Silvia- Hahaha! Do you? (She said as she snapped her figures and instantly dark black hands came out of the walls grabbed Zim, Dib, Gretchen, and Will all by the hands and feet then they all turned into vines with thick thorns on them.)

-Zim- What the release me.

-Dib- Great job Zim.

-Silvia- Hahahaha! Zim Dib it's so nice to see you again, I would say but then I'd be lying and let's face it I've done enough lying to last me a life time. Hahahaha!

-Zim- Shut up Silvia I can't believe you. I mean I always knew you were insane, but making a deal with Doom. Do you realize how much of a traitor you are?

-Silvia- Oh please look who's talking Zim in fact I'm actually really kind of surprised that you showed up here after all the mean stuff you said to Amethyst.

-Dib- Zim what's she talking about?

-Silvia- Aw so you haven't told them your little secret well would you like me to tell them?

-Zim- No their nothing, but stupid humans it's none of their business.

-Silvia- Hahaha! Fine then I won't tell them. You know Zim I really don't know what I ever saw in you. Oh well I've moved on and found a new guy.

- Everybody- What?

-Silvia- Yep and he's way better then you Zim. In fact he and his family have been helping me a lot with my new plan. And I'm not the only one that has been hit by the love bug as you humans call it isn't that right Dib and Paige was it?

-Dib and Paige- Huh what are you talking about?

-Silvia- Alright fine I can see that this is going nowhere fast Victoria, Jess, and Zackypoo get in here. (Right when she said that Victoria Zack, Jess, and their pets came out of the darkness.)

-Zack- Sorry dear we were just waiting for our qui.

-Silvia- It's o.k. my sweet. (She said as she and Zack kissed.)

-Will- Uw gross Zack you're actually dating an alien. No wonder you weren't interested in Lizzy.

-Zack- Oh don't even mention her stupid name dork. Of course I'm not stupid enough to fall for a pathetic human like my stupid siblings.

-Jess and Victoria- Hey.

-Victoria- But, you were dumb enough to fall for a dumb Irken which is even worse.

-Zack- Shut up sis and besides what can I say I love bad girls. (He said and he and Silvia kissed again.)

-Victoria- Uw man make it stop.

-Dib- But, I still don't get it Victoria why on earth would you ever work for Silvia she's an evil alien monster?

-Paige- Yah Jess what were you thinking?

-Silvia- Wow so you mean you two still haven't figured it out yet?

-Dib- Figured what out?

-Silvia- O.k. now it's just getting sad. Victoria, Jess, Zack please just take off your disguise ALREADY!

-The Jones- Fine! (They all even their dogs grabbed their necklaces and pushed a button on them and instantly their holograms where gone to reveal that they were the arachnids all along. And I am not going to describe them if you want to see them then look on my deviantart page ok.)

-Dib- Huh Victoria you're an alien. Uw gross I was kissing an alien. Oh man nasty. (He spit as if he had just tasted something terrible.)

-Paige- Uw I can't believe I was either. (She did the same thing.)

-Victoria- Oh come on Dib it wasn't that bad.

-Dib- Yes it was. Oh man this is insane. So everything Will and Gretchen told me about you was true?

-Victoria- Well yes I told you to stay away.

-Zim- Wait a minute if you were the stupid Jones humans all along then that means that...

-Silvia- Yes I was Sophie.

-Zim- Uw gross I can't believe I actually danced with you sick.

-Silvia- Believe me Zim I took no pleasure in it either.

-Zim- But, then why were you acting weirder then usual?

-Silvia- Because, when I was downloading my personality Jess just had to change the channel. So I downloaded some of that stupid Izzy human's personality.

-Will- You see Dib I told you that they were evil, but did you listen no but now I get to say what I've been waiting to say for I don't know how long. I told you so I told you so I...

-Victoria- Oh just shut up already Will it doesn't matter anymore, because Dib still loves me.

-Dib- No I don't Victoria I hate aliens.

-Victoria- What?

**-Random Music- I'm waitin' on the sun to set cause yesterday aint over yet I started smoking cigarettes there's nothing else to do I guess Dusty roads aint made for walking, spinning tires aint made for stoppin'**

-Zack- You see sis I told you that this would happen. Now if you had just let my storm kill him then...

-Dib- Wait a minute so then you caused the storm that nearly killed me?

-Zack- Dah and it would of work too if somebody hadn't stupidly jumped in and saved you.

-Victoria- Shut up bro. You know Dib if the only reason you don't like me is, because I'm an alien that's all going to change soon for you and Paige.

-Dib and Paige- What are you talking about?

-Victoria- Hahah! You remember those drinks we gave you they weren't milkshakes they were a potion of my own design that will turn you both into arachnids just like us.

-Dib, Paige, and Zack - What!

-Dib- No this is insane I wanna destroy aliens not become one.

-Paige- Yah and I wanna study spiders not become a half alien spider freak.

-Jess- Hahah! Sorry you two, but the process has already began. See. (He took out a mirror and showed Dib and Paige their faces which had turned solid green. Their ears were gone and they had antenna and red and pink eyes. Hahahaha!)

-Dib and Paige- Ahhh!

-Zim- Hahahaha!

-Victoria- Shut up Zim. Alright Dib so what do you have to say about our little arrangement now?

-Dib- I say I would never date you even if you are a swollen eye ball net member.

-Victoria- Oh you fool I only joined that stupid society to keep the suspicions off me and my stupid brothers and as for my so called mentor. I killed him yesterday.

-Dib- You bastard I hate you and I can't believe I was dumb enough to fall in love with you. You vile alien scum.

-Paige- Same thing goes for me Jess I HATE YOU!

-Jess- What but i don't understand Paige how can you hate me when your so called best friend over there has been trying to take over your planet since the day she was born. And she was so easy to capture too. Espcially after I put that computer bug on her pak that zappped all of her Irken weapons and spider legs. And she didn't even notice talk about pathetic and...

-Paige- You shut up. I'll admit that Amethyst has lied to me her whole life but she has done something else for me too. All my life ?I have never had a lasting friend. All of my friends have used me for my brain or betrayed my trust Amethyst was doing that at first i see that now, but she did something that they never did. She saved my life more times then i can count. She gave me a friend when i needed one most. When ever i need someone to comforting she was there even if she had a weird way of doing it she still tried. She saved me from those spiders even though she didn't have too. And she never once tried to hurt my big brother like you did Jess. I could never abdone or hate someone like that which is why I won't let you hurt her. (she said trying to get loose.)

-Jess- Well fine if that's the way you want it Paige then you're dead to me.

-Victoria- Same thing goes for me Dib.

**-Random Music- I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me I gave it everything I had and everything I got was bad Life aint hard but it's too long to live it like some country song Trade the truth in for a lie, cheating really aint a crime I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me**

-Victoria- (She walked over to Gretchen and grabbed her hard by the chin almost digging her claws into her.) I can't believe you actually like this disgusting human more than me.

-Dib- Hey get your filthy hands off of her.

-Victoria- Gladly even with my gloves on touching her filth makes me sick. (She let go of Gretchen.) I will however do this. (She said as she scratched Gretchen on her check.)

**-Random Music-Forget your high society, I'm soakin' it in Kerosene Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach them what they need to learn HA! Dirty hands aint made for shakin', aint a rule that aint worth breakin' Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me**

-Dib- No Gretchen YOU LEAVE HER ALONE ALIEN SCUM!

-Victoria- Oh Dib your words truly do hurt. No matter this antidote will never be your's. (She said grabbing her spider necklace which had the antidote in it.) Hahahah! (She laughed and then let her necklace drop back on to her neck.) However you all will soon get the pleasure of being our pet's next victims. Hahaha!(She said as she snapped her figures and giant spiders filled the room.) You know these giant spiders used to be humans you wouldn't believe how many humans we had to kill just to get the formula right. Oh well in about a couple of minute you will all be joining them. Hahaha!

-Silvia- Hahaha! Exactly now let's get going. (They started to leave and Amethyst's cylinder thing sported spider legs and began to follow them.)

-Zim- Wait what are you going do to Amethyst?

-Silvia- Dah we're gonna us her in our machine to turn all the stupid humans on this pathetic dirt ball of a planet into spiders that we can us in our army to destroy all the Irkens and Utopians of the universe. Hahaha!

-Zim- No you can't she'll die.

-Silvia- Foolish Zim. Amethyst is of royal blood. She won't die so easily, and besides I would never kill my master's favorite puppet. Hahahaha! Come on Victoria let's go.

-Victoria- Gladly. (She lit a fire ball in her hand and set one of the vines on fire making it start to turn to ash.) See you later Dib. No wait I won't. Hahaha!

**-Random Music- Now I don't hate the one who left You cant hate someone whos dead He's out there holding on to someone, I'm holding up my smoking gun I'll find somewhere to lay my blame the day she changes her last name Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me Well I'm giving up on love HEY love's given up on me**

-Me- Wow I didn't mean to leave you guys with such a big shock. Oh wait yes I did! Hahahahaha! Anyway did I shock anyone with the fact that the Jones were aliens or the fact that Silvia was behind the whole thing? Please say that I shocked someone anyway all the new character designs are on my deviantart page. I hope you all liked this chapter send me plenty of reviews and until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	36. Save You

-Me- Merry Christmas everybody I decided to update on Christmas just so I could give you all a present for being such great fans. Anyway I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in this chapter. Enjoy your present. 

Setting 1 Back at the Cave 

Everyone was still tied up and basically just waiting for their doom. 

-Dib- I'm so sorry you guys. This is all my fault I should have listened to you. 

-Paige- No Dib we should of listened to you. 

-Will- Yeah Dib I mean even though the whole idea of aliens exciting sounds completely stupid we should have believed you anyway, because you're our friend. And hey, beside this is defiantly enough proof for anyone. 

-Gretchen- Will's right Dib so if anyone around here deserves bragging right it should be you. 

-Dib- Yeah well I really don't feel like bragging. I mean just look at me. I'm nothing, but a half alien FREAK NOW! 

-Paige- Well if it makes you feel any better Dib. I don't exactly look like myself either and I have no one to blame but me. (She turned to Will.) Will I'm so sorry I should of listened to you, but instead all I did what just call you names, say you were stupid, insane and... 

-Will- Alright sis I get the picture. 

-Paige- Yah well I really am sorry Will. 

-Dib- Me too Will 

-Will- It's alright you guys, but you know Dib I'm really not the person you should be apologizing to. 

-Dib- You're right Will. (He turned to Gretchen.) 

-Random Music- **I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
**

-Dib- Gretchen I'm so sorry. 

-Gretchen- It's alright Dib. I mean you didn't know how evil she really was and... 

-Dib- Yah, but that's no excuse for what I did to you. Gretchen I said I hated you and that's not true. Oh Gretchen I'm so sorry I should have believed you, but did I no. Instead I was stupid. And now look at me I've become the very thing I hate the most latterly. 

-Gretchen- Its O.k. Dib at least we're back to being friends again. 

-Random Music- **I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

-Dib- No Gretchen don't you get it I've always thought of you as more than just a friend. In fact since the moment I met you I've always sort of kind of had a big crush on you. 

-Gretchen- You have? 

-Dib- Yah. (He said blushing.) 

-Random Music- **I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

-Dib- At first I didn't know what it was, but after you gave me all those meets at Valentine's Day last year my crush grew. 

-Gretchen- Really, but I thought you found them annoying. 

-Dib- No I was just pretending, because I didn't know how to express my feelings... and... Oh man this is hard I'm surprised that I'm not stumbling over my words like usual. But, Gretchen you really need to know that I think that you're the pretties nicest girl I have ever met and… I… I… love you Gretchen. (Gretchen and everybody in the room was really shock at what Dib just said and there was an awkward silence.) 

-Random Music- **Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try  
**

-Gretchen- Oh Dib you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that, because I love you too. 

-Dib- You do? 

-Random Music- **I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
**

-Gretchen- Yah I mean you're cute and you seem to always be able to do anything and now I see how much of a hero you truly are. 

-Dib- Oh thanks Gretchen. (He said blushing a little.) If I wasn't tied up like this I would give you a big hug and a kiss. 

-Gretchen- Me too Dib. (She said blushing too.) 

-Random Music- **Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide  
**

-Zim- Oh please make them stop before I barf. 

-Dib- Hey you did the same thing with Crystal. 

-Zim- That's was different. 

-Will- Aww come on Zim I think it's kind of cute and I always knew you guys would end up together. Wait a go Dib and Gretchen. 

-Zim- Yes yes that's all well and good, but need I remind you stupid humans that we are still about to be eaten ALIVE. HOW DO YOU PREPOSE WE GET OUT OF THIS! 

-Julie- Like this. (She said as she came down from the same entrance that they came down from. Instantly the spiders started to attack her, but she took out two laser swords and started killing them all.) 

-Zim- Julie what are you doing here? 

-Julie- Saving you guys' butts dah. 

-Zim- Julie look out. (He said as a tone of spider jumped on top of her, but she quickly dodge them.) 

-Julie- Alright if that's the way you guys wanna play it then how about I even the odds a little. (She said as she used one of her powers to multiply herself into enough to take down all those spiders.) 

-Will- Wow who's that. 

-Julie- Sergeant Julie head of the Utopian army at your service. (She said as she just finished defeating the last spider without breaking that much of a sweet.) 

-Will- Cool (Then Julie de-multiplied herself and cut everybody down, and they all feel on top of each other.) This not some much. 

-Dib- (He was one of the first to get up and he ran over to Gretchen.) Here Gretchen let me help you up. (He did and then she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the lips.) 

-Random Music- **I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You beautiful soul, yeah.  
**

-Julie- (She stared at the two of them.) O.k. I won't even ask. (She said as she turned to Zim.) Anyway Zim it's great to see you again and (At this point Gretchen was done kissing Dib and Julie finally got to see how much he had changed.) Ah Dib what happened to you? You look like a... 

-Dib- Please Julie don't even remind me. 

-Zim- Yes yes enough of this chit chat Dib stink we have to get out of here. 

-Julie- You're right for once Zim to my ship. 

Setting 2 Julie's ship. 

Everybody was in Julie ship. Headed for Zim's new base. 

-Julie- O.k. now that we've all been properly introduced. Zim I need you to tell me what's going on, because me and the Wisest only knew enough to know that you guys were in big trouble. That's why she sent me here and why she is off looking for the Tallest. So shoot. 

-Zim- Well Silvia is back and she's joined forces with Doom, somehow, along with three arachnids, and they've all got Amethyst, and their gonna us her in a machine to turn all the humans on this disgusting dirt ball of a planet into spiders to destroy us all... 

-Will- Which is about 3.9 billion…. 

-Zim- Thank you stupid human and... 

-Will- Hey it was o.k. when I just thought that you were a kid with problems, but now it's just insulting. 

-Dib- That make no since. 

-Zim- Whatever. 

-Julie- Alright you guys calm down. Thanks Zim for the info it seems that things are even worse than we thought, but that's not exactly what I meant. I need you to tell me exactly what you said to Amethyst before she ran away. 

-Zim- Huh how did you know about that? 

-Julie- Kierra called me earlier. 

-Zim- Well I think she was lying, because I didn't say anything to Amethyst. 

-Kierra- WHAT YES YOU DID... (Zim covered her mouth.) 

-Zim- Kierra shh... 

-Julie- Look Zim I know you don't wanna talk about it, but we have to know. 

-Zim- Why? 

-Julie- So we can know what stage Amethyst is in. 

-Zim- What do you mean? 

-Julie- Oh man (She said starting to get a little annoyed with having to explain this to Zim. I

mean she was already in enough trouble with the Wisest, and now she had to deal with this. Poor Julie.) Look Zim we only know so much about what's going on with Amethyst, because our expert on the Matrixsys' history is still half way around the galaxy, but we're pretty sure that she might have the same virus as our prisoner on Vort has. 

-Zim- Huh, but he's been that was for years. 

-Julie- Exactly now come on Zim tell us. 

-Random Music- **A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay  
**

-Zim- I can't she's just so sad and it's all my fault and the note and... 

-Julie- Look please Zim for Amethyst's sake. 

-Random Music- **I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes**

-Zim- Alright well I guess I told her that she was a mistake, that she couldn't possibly be my daughter, and that I sort of hated her. 

-Everybody- What? 

-Dib- Oh Zim how could you say that I mean how stupid are you? 

-Zim- Hey I'm not the one who's half arachnid around here stupid human, and if you hadn't interfered with my plan... 

-Dib- Hey don't go blaming me for this Zim. I may have been stupid, but what you did gives new meaning to the word. (Zim was about to say something else, but then he realized something.) 

-Random Music-She said **"If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"  
**

-Zim- You're right Dib stink. 

-Dib- What did you just say Zim? 

-Zim- I SAID YOU'RE RIGHT STUPID HUMAN! (He signed a little hating the fact that he had just attempted that his worst enemy was right, but he was.) 

-Random Music- **I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together,  
**

-Zim- I should of never said all those mean things to Amethyst. I was just so mad, but that's no excuse for what I did. I guess I was just never cut out for this whole father thing, but I'm not gonna just let her becomes Doom's puppet. I'd rather die than let that happen. 

-Random Music- **I know you deserve much better But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over  
**

-Zim- She's my daughter and I'll do whatever it takes to save her. 

-Random Music- **I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes  
**

-Julie- Good, but according to what you just told us Amethyst is probably already in stage three which leaves us with only two options. The first one is way too risky, so I guess we could try using the collar our scientist invented for our Vort prisoner, but it has not been working that well on him and… 

-Zim- Hey at least it's worth a try. 

-Julie- Right, and what great timing look Zim there's you're new base. (She was about to land the ship but then.) 

-Gir- Yeah I like pie. (He said as he jumped on to the controls.) 

-Zim- No Gir... (But it was too late Gir already made them crash.) 

Setting 3 in the Elevator 

They were all in the clear elevator headed for the main computer room. 

-Will- Wow this is so cool who would of thought that there was a lab this big underneath your house. Oh man look all this technology. (He said as they ascended down.) 

-Paige- Oh great my brother is acting like a little kid at a toy store. 

-Will- Hey you would act the same way if we were at some kind of spider convention. 

-Paige- Uw don't even talk to me about spiders any more Will. I don't wanna study those disgusting things not after what Jess did to me. In fact I hate my hair like this. (She said then she took out some hair ponytail things and put her hair back up again.) There now maybe stupid Jess won't have a crush on me while I'm kicking his butt and getting my revenge. 

-Will- Now that's the sister I know and love. (He said as they all finally got to the right room.) 

-Julie- (She and Zim were the first ones to enter the room.) Don't worry you all will have your chance for revenge, but first we need the right equipment that is why we have to call our leaders the Tallest and... 

-Will- Wait a minute you're leaders are just taller than everybody else? 

-Dib- I know it made me question their logic too. 

-Zim- Silence stupid humans never ever question our leaders. 

-Julie- Exactly now Zim tell me what password to type in. (She said now sitting at the controls.) 

-Zim- Yeah about that I've been cut off from the Tallest since I'm on a Reconition Mission and... 

-Julie- What of all the stupid Irkens why... 

-Zim- Hey why don't you just contact the Wisest. 

-Julie- Because she's with the Tallest and... wait a minute isn't Skoodge still at your house? 

-Zim- Yah, but what does... 

-Julie- He can transfer us to the Tallest dah. 

-Zim- Oh right glad I thought of it. 

-Julie- But I, oh whatever just contact him already. (Zim went to work on contacting Skoodge.) 

Setting 4 Zim's Base. 

Skoodge was still having a huge party at Zim's house. He was on the stage with a mike in his hands and a band behind him. 

-Skoodge- SAY PARTY PEOPLE IN THE HOUSE SAY "YAH"! 

-The People- YAH! 

-Skoodge- DO THE MACARENA! 

-The People- (Everybody did the Macarena.) HEY MACARENA! 

-The Alert System- ATTENTION INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM ZIM! (The computer said and everybody just thought it was part of the fun so they said.) 

-People- YAH! 

-Skoodge- Oh shoot... (He said putting his hand over the microphone what was he going to do? Zim would kill him if he found out the truth. Skoodge was about to freak then he got an idea.) AH ATTENTION EVERYONE FIRE! 

-The People- YEAH FIRE! (They said thinking he was joking, and then one of the band members pushed him into the crowd and they began to crowd surf him.) 

-Skoodge- NO REALLY THERE'S A FIRE EVERYBODY OUT! 

-The People- (They all realized that he was telling the truth so they dropped him and ran out the door.) AHH! (And of course poor Skoodge got trampled.) 

-Skoodge- Thank you all for coming (He said as he got up as best he could and closed the door. Then he took off his disguise and pushed a button on the wall that made the TV behind the picture come up to reveal the gang.) Ah hey Zim what's up there was no party here. 

-Zim- Ah I didn't say anything about a party. 

-Skoodge- Oh right good, because there wasn't. 

-Julie- Ah Invader Skoodge why do you look as if you have just been trampled over by nearly a hundred people? 

-Skoodge- Ah no reason but ah... 

-Random party guess- (Just then a random party guest just woke up and said.) Ah dude great costume and wonderful party… 

-Skoodge- (He started trying to push the guy out the door.) Shh you have to leave... (He said as he pushed him out the door completely then ran back to Zim and the others.) Ahh I have no idea what that human was doing in the base Zim, but...AHH ZIM THERE ARE TWO ARACHINIDS BEHIND YOU AHH! (He stared running around in circles having just seen Dib and Paige.) 

-Julie- No Skoodge it's alright... (She said trying to calm him down, but he would not listen) 

-Paige- Do we really look that bad? 

-Will- (He looked at his sister and Dib.) Oh man you guys may not wanna look in the mirror beside you. 

-Dib and Paige- Why? (They said as they looked in the mirror and saw that they had six legs and now completely look like they did in my drawing.) Ahh! 

-Will- I told you guys not to look. 

-Paige- Oh man we have six legs and an abdomen Ahh! 

-Dib- This is so wrong. Stupid Victoria this is like my worst nightmare come true. 

-Skoodge- (He was still running around in circles.) AHH! 

-Julie- (She could not take this anymore so she yelled as load as she could.) O.K. THAT'S

ENOUGH INVADER SKOODGE TRANFER US TO THE TALLEST RIGHT NOW! 

-Skoodge- Ah yes ma'am. (He said even more freaked out about Julie's voice then Dib and Paige. Then he began to transfer them to the Tallest.) 

-Zim- Oh and Skoodge if I find out that your really did throw a party while I was gone you are so dead. 

-Skoodge- O.k., but don't worry Zim I didn't and... Oh would you look at that you're connected enjoy talking to the Tallest, and I gotta go bye. (He said as he ran off to go clean.) 

-Everybody- O.k. (They all said as the screen transferred to the Tallest and the Wisest on the Massive.) 

-Julie- (She and Zim saluted) My Tallest and my Wisest we have identified the Voltinia thief as Silvia she along with three arachnids plan to us Amethyst in a machine to destroy all of the Utopian and Irkens of the universe. 

-Tallest Red- Oh great as if things weren't bad enough already. Zim how could you of possibly messed up this bad? 

-Zim- Well my Tallest I… 

-Tallest Purple- Why are you surprised I mean it is Zim after all and... 

-The Wisest- Well if you ask me Purple I don't think it was all Zim's fault. I mean I told you guys not to send them on a stupid fake mission, but did you listen NO! And thanks to that I had to look all over Carnival just to find you two at the top of the fairs wheel eating cotton candy and... 

-Tallest Purple- Hey it was cherry and I like cherry. 

-Wisest- So ah sometime I feel like I'm surrounded by morons and... 

-Julie- Ah my Wisest I don't mean to interrupt, but I think Amethyst may already be in stage three of the virus. So we really do need weapon D25 and about six copies of the weapons from the first Arachnid battle. 

-Wisest- Huh do you really think it is that serious Julie? 

-Julie- Yes my Wisest I'm afraid it is. 

-Wisest- Fine then we'll send the weapons to your teleported machine. Now listen up Julie you are in charge of this mission failure is not an option. We will be there as soon as we can, but it may take a while, because we're stuck in a meteor shower of all things. 

-Julie- Don't worry my Wisest I won't let you down. Well this is Sergeant Julie. 

-Zim- And Invader Zim. 

-Both- Signing off. (Julie pushed the button and then she went over to the teleported machine.) 

-Julie- Alright humans you heard the Wisest failure is not an option here are your weapons. (She said as she passed everyone a gun.) If you shoot them at the spiders they will turn back into humans and... 

-Dib- Ah excuse me Julie, but could these guns be used to turn me and Paige back to normal, because I really don't wanna be stuck like this forever. 

-Julie- Ah no sorry Dib, but unfortunately they aren't powerful enough for that and here humans you guys will need these. (She said passing Will, Gaz, and Gretchen some weird alien bracelets.) 

-Will- Ah why? 

-Julie- Well do you wanna turn into a giant spider? 

-Will- Ah no thank you. 

-Julie- Right then quit asking stupid question and DO AS I TELL YOU! (She said, getting very annoyed with all she had to deal with today, as Will, Gretchen, and Gaz quickly put on their bracelets.) O.k. you can use these guns against the arachnids and Silvia if you come into contact with them. (She said as she passed them some more guns.) Now I'm not going to sugar code this you guys the fate of your planet and the entire universe rest with us. 

-Will- But, no pressure right. Oh man who am I kidding of course there's pressure. (He said as he began to us his inhaler man was he freaked.) You guys I don't think I can do this. I mean I'm not used to fighting real live aliens like you Dib and... 

-Paige- Don't worry Will you're gonna be fine and just think you'll get the chance to kick Zack's butt. 

-Will- Oh yeah I forgot about that. Cool let's go kick some alien butt. 

-Dib- Now there's something I never thought I'd hear him say. (He turned to Gretchen.) Gretchen

are you sure you wanna do this? 

-Gretchen- Oh Dib it's like I told you before you're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm in this with you for good. 

-Dib- Yah, but I... (Gretchen wanted Dib to stop worrying about her so she gave him a big kiss on the chick and he went all goo goo eyed.) O.k. let's go. 

-Julie- Right here we go on foot, because somebody's stupid robot... 

-Zim- Hey we don't have time to start pointing figures. Amethyst needs or help. 

-Paige- Exactly now let's go. (They all headed for the elevator and probably the biggest battle of their lives. Will they succeed find out in the next chapter. Mahaha!) 

-Me- Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I for one really liked it, because Dib and Gretchen are together now and there was a lot of great humor. At first this chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I shortened it because it's Christmas and I did not want you guys to have to read the sad part that was going to be at the end. No you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to read that part. Anyway send me plenty of reviews, the four people I sent messages to your Christmas present are up on my deviantart page, and until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	37. The Start of the End

-Me- Yeah finally another chapter. I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. Enjoy and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Setting 1 Amethyst P.O.V

I woke up to find myself still bond by those a cursed vines. In some kind of strange containment pod filled with a weird red liquid of some sort. There were wires coming out of the top of my pod and a control panel at the bottom.

"Where where am I? What's going on?" I said. Don't ask me how it was that I could possibly breathe or talk in that thing, because I didn't quit understand it myself.

"Ah so you're awake are you. Too bad, because I hear having the powers sucked out of you hurts a lot worse when you're awake. Not that I care. Hahaha!" The person at the control panel said in a very rude way.

At first I couldn't exactly tell who it was. My vision was still a little fuzzy. Then I saw her. "Huh Victoria what are you doing here?"

"Don't you know? Oh yah that's right you were knocked unconscious when everything was revealed. Well here allow me to show you the very thing that you were too stupid to realize."

She said as she grabbed her stupid human necklace and pushed a button on it. Instantly her body started to dissolve as if it were a hologram, but that was impossible humans can't do that unless..."Huh Victoria you're..."

"Correct me and my brothers were the Arachnids from your dreams."

"How did you know about my dreams?"

"Oh we know everything, because Silvia told us everything. We only came along on that stupid trip so we could learn more about you and for other personal reasons." She said returning back to whatever it was she was doing.

So what now they were gonna use me in this stupid machine to turn all the filthy human on this disgusting planet into even dumber spiders. So they could destroy my race. No! I couldn't let that happen. So I tried to get free.

"Struggle all you like. You won't get loose." Victoria said and she was right. I hated to admit it, but the arachnid scum was right. The only thing my struggling was doing was causing me to lose more blood around my rist, ankles, and more pain to my body and soul.

Oh man I'm so weak. I can bleary keep my vision strait. My head feels like it's burring. Then I just realized something..."Where's Paige? What have you done with her?"

"I'm surprised that you're actually worried about that stupid human. I thought you hated all humans."

"I did, but... Paige is different..." Yah Paige is different. Sure she was annoying at time, but even after she found out the truth about me she still cared for me. And now I was beginning to worry about her.

"Although I don't blame you for hating them. They truly are disgusting creatures aren't they, especially Dib."

"What are you talking about? I thought you liked Dib for some strange bazaar reason." I said a little annoyed that she completely ignored my question and changed the subject.

"I did. So much so that I gave him a potion that would turn him into an Arachnid just like me. But, did the creep care? No! Instead he dumped me flat for that stupid Gretchen human."

"Well dah Dib hates aliens. So of course turning him into one would make him hate you it does not take a genius to figure that out."

"Oh SHUT UP anyway it does not matter now because I HATE HIS GUTS! Same thing goes for that stupid friend of yours. She broke my brother's heart. I wish I could have destroyed them all with my own two hands. That would have been much more fun. Oh well it doesn't matter anymore, because they're all dead."

"They're dead. What do you mean?"

"They all came to save you Will, Dib, Gretchen, and even your father."

"My father came to save me? No that can't be true."

-Random Music**- Why does the sun go on shining?  
Why does the sea rush to shore?  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
'Cause you don't love me any more?**

"No you're lying. My Dad doesn't love me anymore." I said starting to feel tears forming in my eyes. But, it was true that was probably one of the main reasons why I ran away, because he hates me.

-Random Music-**Why do the birds go on singing?  
Why do the stars glow above?  
Don't they know it's the end of the world?  
It ended when I lost your love.**

"He would never come to save me."

-Random Music- **I wake up in the morning and I wonder  
Why ev'rything's the same as it was.  
I can't understand, no I can't understand No can't understand  
How life goes on the way it does**

"No he would never come." **That's right why would anyone want to come save you. You're nothing, but a big mistake.** Yah I'm nothing, but a big mistake.

-Random Music- **Why does my heart go on beating?  
Why do these eyes of mine cry?  
Don't they know it's the end of the world?  
It ended when you said goodbye**

Oh dad I wish things could have been different. If only I wasn't such a pitiful useless mix. **Yes...**

-Random Music- **Don't they know it's the end of the world?  
It ended when you said goodbye.**

_**Yeah that's exactly what you are. And your body will soon be mine. Mahahah!**_

"Please no leave me alone!" I said out load. What is happening to me? Who was that voice I just heard. I've never once heard a voice in my head. Oh man am I getting worse? "Please no more."

"Fine believe whatever you wanna believe. It won't be long now. You're so weak and helpless it's a pity I can't just kill you right now. It would be so easy too, but unfortunately…"

"You may not." Someone else said as he came into the room. It was that same stupid Sir Unit of Silvia's again. Instantly when I saw him I started to feel a large amount of pain. Why why was all this happening to me? WHY?

"Victoria correct me if I'm wrong, but did I just hear you say that you wanted to kill our prisoner" He said as he grabbed Victoria's rist and squeezed on it very tightly.

"No sir you didn't" She said as best she could.

"Good now have you done your job?"

"Yes."

"Good now get going I suspect we'll be having some unwanted guest soon." He said as he let go of her rist. She glared at him very angry like, but all he did was just say. "Why are you still here? I said get going."

"Yes sir." She said and left in a huff.

"Sorry about that you're highness. It's just so hard to find good help these days. Hahaha!" He said in a very smug and evil way. Then he looked at me.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because, you really are fascinating most of the victims of my Master's vireos either died after the first couple of earth weeks, became his slave instantly, lost their memory, or got the vireos removed right away. But, you not only did you live with it your whole life, but you told almost no one about it. And now you're too far gone to even be saved. It's really quit entertaining watching you suffer like this." He said as he walked to the control panel the closer he got to me the more pain I experienced.

"Ahh!"

"Yes that's it. Feel that pain and agony. Hahaha! This whole thing is like a beautiful story to me, and the best part is that you're stupid friends and family aren't really dead. They're very much alive. In fact they're on their way right now to save you. Of course we both know that they're basically walking to their deaths. Hahahaha!"

_**Yes soon I will get to destroy them all with your hands. Hahahaha!**_

"No no please stop it."

"You can hear her can't you? The evil side of you that's just waiting to get out I think it's about time we let her out don't you?"

"No please no."

"Oh don't worry we'll let your friends and family think they have a fighting chance before they die. Hahaha! After all cursing some one's hopes and dreams is what me and my master live for. Now let's let this wondrous story unfold SHALL WE! Mahahahah!"

-Me- The evil Sir Unit said as he grabbed a leaver on the control panel and activated the machine. Amethyst screamed out in pain and then blacked out again, and the spider horror began. Wow poor Amethyst and everybody else they have no idea what they've gotten themselves into. Anyway as I said before this was the sad scene that was supposed to be in the last chapter, but I just didn't feel like posting it on Christmas. Poor Amethyst she really is suffering and yes all the parts that were in italic were her evil self talking. I hope I did not confuse anyone. I just didn't want to spoil anything. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it send me plenty of reviews and until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	38. Earth Invasion

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. Enjoy! 

Setting 1 Running to Save Amethyst

All of our heroes were running to save Amethyst. They had left Chloe and Meredith at Zim's base, because it was too dangerous for them. Anyway they were headed into battle when Paige realized something.

-Paige- Hey wait a minute Julie I just realized something. How come you didn't give us any disguises?

-Dib- Yah I was wondering that too. I mean I for one don't wanna be experimented on if anybody sees us.

-Julie- Well for one thing it seemed a tad redundant considering the fact that after the machine is turned off all the humans that were under the spell will be turned back to normal and have their memory whipped. So even if they do see you they won't remember you. Same thing goes for if they're hit with your guns they will be knock out until we succeed and they won't remember a thing.

-Will- And beside most people aren't even up at this hour. I mean it is after all 5:00 am. Dah you guys.

-Julie- Exactly so any more stupid questions?

-Will- Yah I have one. Dib how come your sister just left us like that?

-Paige- Yah I was wondering that too. I mean doesn't she realize that this is the fate of the entire planet that we're talking about? So why doesn't she help us.

-Dib- Well that's just how my sister is.

-Paige- You mean she knew all along that aliens existed and she never once help you?

-Dib- Well no I mean there was that one time with Tak and when Zim captured me, but other than that no.

-Paige- Wow that seem a little selfish don't you think?

-Dib- Well hey I always told you guys that aliens existed, but you never once helped me.

-Will- Well that was, because it seemed completely illogical and stupid and...

-Gretchen- Alright you guys that's enough. I bet you anything that Gaz left, because she trusts us to do a good job.

-Dib- You give my sister way too much credit Gretchen.

-Gretchen- What?

-Zim- Hey filthy humans pick up the pace. I mean at this rate we'll never reach Amethyst in time. (He said pointing out the fact that the four humans or two humans and two arachnids where falling behind.)

-Dib- (Of course he was not happy about Zim's little comment, but they picked up the pace enough to catch up with the real aliens, but not without a mad comment.) Well excuse us for discussing, and you try running fast with six legs. I mean it's not as easy as it looks.

-Zim- Well it's not my fault you have six legs now is it Dib stink, but don't worry earth scum the sooner we save Amethyst the sooner we can get you back to your normal ugly big headed self.

-Dib- Good and hey my heads not big.

-Will- Hahaha!

-Dib- What are you laughing at Will?

-Will- I was just thinking how good it is to have to old Dib back. Well somewhat back.

-Zim- His head is still big Hahaha!

-Dib- Grr... (He glared at Zim and Zim glared back it looked as if the two of them were about to fight until.)

-Julie- Alright you two no fighting you're on the same team right now. So save the fighting for the real enemy.

-Dib and Zim- Fine.

-Julie- Good.

-Dib- Speaking of the enemy Julie are you sure that that tracker of your's is working rights?

-Julie- Of course it is Dib. How do you think I found you guys? I just set this tracker for Zim's Pak's frequency and found him easy. So it's the same thing with Amethyst.

-Will- Wow your alien technology never cease to amaze me. So are you saying that this tracker can be set for any member of your race?

-Julie- Yes and according to this Silvia is holding Amethyst up in a cave about another mile from here.

-Will- Hmm... Are you sure then let me check on something. (He said as he took out his planer.) Oh no I hope you have more of those tracker things, because according to this that cave is like a labyrinth. In other words we could get lost very easily if we get separated.

-Julie- Hmm... fine here. (She said as she took out some more trackers from inside her pack and gave one to everybody and they put them on to their weapon belts.) Good thinking for a human.

-Will- Thanks and hey...

-Julie- O.k. now remember the trackers can also be used as communicators. So don't lose them. Once we're inside the cave all we have to do is just release Amethyst and then everything will go back to normal, well except for you guys.

-Paige and Dib- Oh great.

-Will- Hey you guys have no one to blame but yourselves. By the way Julie how do you know so much?

-Julie- Because I was the head general of Utopian army during the Universal Wars, and I fought in the battle where this very same machine was first used. It was horrible the vile arachnids stole an innocent Utopian and used her to power this same terrible machine. They transformed the inhabitants of that planet into spiders just like their doing now. I lost a lot of soldiers in that battle and even though we won it was too late to save the Utopian captive, because that machine killed her.

-Paige- Huh that's not gonna happen to Amethyst is it?

-Julie- No Amethyst is of royal blood. So it does not have the same deadly effects on her.

-Dib- If this machine was so bad then why did you guys keep the blue prints?

-Julie- Because, we thought that they could be used for good someday, and hey don't you humans keep remnants of your wars in… ah what are they called again Zim?

-Zim- Museums.

-Julie- Right well it's the same thing with us and...

-Will- Look there's the cave. (He said pointing at the cave on top of a hill. They were still a little far from it, but at least now they could see it.)

-Zim- We're almost there Amethyst...

-Julie- Wait stop. (She said putting her hands out in front of the people beside her making everybody else stop as well.)

-Zim- Why are you stopping us we're almost there and...

-Julie- Shh... Zim listen.

-Amethyst- (They could hear Amethyst screaming as Wrath activated the machine.) Ahh!

-Zim- That's Amethyst.

-Julie-They've activated the machine.

-Will and Gretchen- (Just then they started to feel a great deal of pain so much so that they knelt down in pain.) Ahh!

-Julie- Oh no I was afraid of this.

-Dib- Julie what's happening to them?

-Julie- They're too close to the machine don't worry though just hold on to your wrist bands till I say so the first wave is always the hardest. (They did as they were told, but they were still in a little bit of pain.) Alright it's almost over just be grateful you have those bands, because right now all over the world people are being turned into blood thirsty spiders. (Julie was right of course all over the world humans were going throw the transformation. And soon they would all be headed for the cave to destroy anyone who opposes their new masters aka our heroes. Dun Dun Dun…) O.k. you can let go of the bands now.

-Will- (He and Gretchen let go and stud up and thankfully the pain was gone, but they still had to keep the bands on.) Well that was fun.

-Gretchen- You said it.

-Dib- Are you alright Gretchen?

-Gretchen- Yah I'm fine Dib.

-Julie- For now.

-Dib- What's that supposed to...

-Julie- Look. (She said as a army of spiders started to head straight for them and they looked very hungry Mahahahah!)

-Dib- Oh shoot.

-Julie- Alright you guys just get to the cave as soon as possible, and remember my motto is no soldier left behind even if you are humans.

-All the humans- Hey.

-Julie- Sorry now let's go. (They all ran off and attacked the nearest spider to them.)

-Random music- **One man, one mission  
One plot to save the world  
Reclaim all races  
And embrace our destiny**

-Zim- (Right away his spider legs came out and he started shooting all the spiders he could. And, as he did that the spiders turned back into humans covered in slime and knocked out and their memories were wiped. Just like Julie said.) Take that you stupid earth spiders nothing is gonna stop me from saving my daughter. (Just then a spider jumped up and he was about to jump on top of Zim from behind until…)

-Dib- Zim look out. (He said as he shot the spider that was jumping at Zim. The massive power created from the gun made Zim fall to the ground and let's just say he was not too happy about that.)

-Random Music-**Changing history when the colliding comes  
Where will you run  
Come with us if you want to live**

-Zim- I did not need your help stupid human. (He said still on the ground and angry.)

-Dib- Hey it's just like Julie said we're on the same team now right? (He said sticking his hand out so Zim would grab it to help him up.)

-Zim- (At first it looked as if he was not gonna take Dib's hand, but then he did.) For now. (He said as Dib helped him up and they prepared to face their true enemies.)

-Dib- You know Zim this kind of reminds me of the last time we fought a big battle together. But, this time Amethyst is in trouble not you and Crystal.

-Zim- Yah and the terms will be the same Dib.

-Dib- I wouldn't have it any other way Zim. (They said as they both ran off to go fight some more spider scum.)

-Random Music- **Join us in the army that's arising  
The truth invades your mind  
Every day the Kingdom is advancing  
The earth invasion has just begun**

-Will- (Mean while back in another part of the battle field Will was facing off spiders too, and not doing that bad of a job I might add.) Yah I got another one you know this isn't so bad it's like being in a video game. (He said continuing to shoot.)

-Julie- Speak for yourself human this weapon is useless. (She said as she threw her gun to the ground and took out her lazar swords.)

-Will- Wait Julie what are you gonna do with those?

-Julie- Just watch. (She said as she ran and jumped on to a random Spider and dug her sword into it and then she pulled it out and jumped off the spider. Then instantly the spider turned back to normal. And she continued to do this to as many spiders as possible.)

-Random Music- **Without a sound, without fear  
It attacks the heart and soul  
To rule all life and display His government**

-Will- Wow.

-Julie- You see my laser swords can adjust whenever I want them to. I hope you can keep up. (She said letting her grad down for a minute and a spider was about to get her, but then Will fired at it.)

-Will- I think I can.

-Julie- Wow not bad for a...

-Will- What human.

-Julie- Actually I was gonna say boy. (She said as she went off to go fight some more spiders.)

-Will- Oh come on that's all I... (Just then a spider jumped on top of Will and it would of eaten him if Paige hadn't fired at it.)

-Paige- That's what you get for messing with my big brother.

-Will- (He pushed the human off of him and got back up and he was covered in slim.) O.k. now that was seriously gross and thanks sis. (He said, but then he noticed that Paige was laughing big time at him.)

-Paige- Hahahaha!

-Will- What?

-Paige- Hahaha! Will you should see how stupid you look. Hahaha!

-Will- Look who's talking spider girl.

-Paige- Touché.

-Gretchen- Paige Will look out. (She said as two really big spiders were about to hurt Will and Paige, but she fired at them before they could.)

-Will- Nice one Gretchen.

-Gretchen- No problem now come on we're not done yet. (She said as their battle continued.)

-Random Music- **Changing history when the colliding comes  
Where will you run  
Come with us if you want to live**

-Gir- (He was riding on one of the spiders.) Weehoo this is so much fun YEAH!

-Kierra- Gir you idiot get off of that spider right no.

-Gir- No way I is having too much fun. Wee!

-Kierra- Ahh! Why do I even bother? (She said continued to fire at more spiders.)

-Random Music- **Join us in the army that's arising  
The truth invades your mind  
Every day the Kingdom is advancing  
The earth invasion has just begun**

-Mini Moose- (Was doing a good job at defeating the spiders until his gun ran out of ammo and a spider was about to get him, but then Kierra fired at the spider.) Meep.

-Kierra- You're welcome Mini Moose. (She said then Gir ran passed them still on the spider, and acting like a fool and of course this frustrated Kierra very much so she shook her head in annoyance.) You know Mini Moose I don't know why I bother with Gir? I mean I am such an idiot sometime I should have never said that I would watch him and... (She just noticed that Mini Moose was looking very scared at her.) What? (She said as she looked behind her and there was a giant spider behind her and it was about to attack. It must have been a really fat guy at one point. Anyway it was about to attack her.) Ahh! (But then Gir ran over the spider on his spider basically saving Kierra's life.)

-Gir- Weehoo Spider Rodeo. Wee! (He said as he rode off to do some more flattening.)

-Kierra- (She stared as Gir went back to being an idiot that she owed her life to.) Don't you say a word Mini Moose. (She said and she went back to fighting.)

-Minimoose- Meep.

-Kierra- I heard that. (The fighting continued.)

-Random Music- **Join us in the army that's arising  
The truth invades your mind  
Every day the Kingdom is advancing  
The earth invasion has just begun  
The earth's frustration  
To be whole again  
We'll see a nation  
Living without sin**

-Kierra- (Our heroes were surrounded by still more and more spiders and it seemed as though they would never win.) It's no good there's just too many of them. Our guns will run out soon

-Julie- Don't worry Kierra I have a plan everybody head for the cave I'll distract them with my multiplying powers.

-Kierra- No Julie if you multiply into that many it will zap your strength.

-Julie- It's the only way now go. (She said as she multiplied into as many Julies as there were spiders and attacked the spiders.)

-Random Music- **The earth invasion  
One man, one mission  
One plot to save the world**

-Gretchen- (Thanks to Julies distraction they all made it into the cave, and now it looked as if Julie had defeated all the spiders.) She did it.

-Kierra- No look there are still more coming. (Just as Kierra said that even more spiders came from what seemed like nowhere and one of them attack and bit Julie's arm.)

-Julie- Ahh! (She screamed as the sudden pain made her lose control and turn back into one Julie which was bad, because that one spider was still on top of her and she was very weak it looked like the end for Julie.)

-Gretchen- No Julie (She said as she ran after her.)

-Dib- No Gretchen come back. (But it was too late Gretchen already ran after Julie and right when the spider that was on top of Julie saw Gretchen it jumped at her, but Gretchen fired at it and it turned back to normal and was pushed into the other spiders like dominos. Gretchen saw her chance so she grabbed Julie's other arm and helped her run to safety while fending off the now ticked spiders of Doom!)

-Random Music**- Join us in the army that's arising  
The truth invades your mind  
Every day the Kingdom is advancing  
The earth invasion has just begun  
Join us in the army that's arising  
The truth invades your mind  
Every day the Kingdom is advancing  
The earth invasion has just begun  
Ohh ah ohh ah ohh ah invasion Ohh ah ohh ah ohh ah invasion Ohh ah ohh ah ohh ah invasion. The Earth Invasion has just begun. Ohh ah ohh ah ohh ah invasion Ohh ah ohh ah ohh ah invasion Ohh ah ohh ah ohh ah invasion The Earth invasion has just begun!**

-Gretchen- (She managed to save Julie and then Zim pushed the button on the wall that shut the cave doors just as the spiders were about to come in after them. So now they were somewhat safe inside the cave. And right away Gretchen took out the first aid kick she brought along and bandaged Julie's arm.)

-Julie- Gretchen you fool you shouldn't have done that. You could have been killed.

-Gretchen- Well it's just like you said Julie no soldier left behind even if you are a Utopian.

-Julie- Hahaha! Funny and thanks.

-Gretchen- No prob. (She said as she finished the job.)

-Zim- Julie are you o.k.?

-Julie- Yah I've been in worse scrapes then this believe me. I'll be fine. (She said as she got up as best she could.) The bad news is that I won't be able to multiply any more today that job zapped most of my power's strength. So now it just us nine against whatever else is in here.

-Will- Great I love those odds, but there's no turning back now.

-Julie- Right so let's go. (She said as they all continued to run more into the cave and more into danger.)

-Me- Will they survive long enough to save Amethyst. Find out in the next chapter, and don't forget to check out my new drawings review and ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	39. So What

-Me- Yeah another chapter. Have you noticed that each chapter seems to get shorter and shorter the closer we get to the end. Only four more to go then the sequel! I hope you enjoy this one I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. ENJOY!

Setting 1 The Cave

Victoria was walking back and forth in another part of the cave and she was very frustrated and annoyed.

-Victoria- This is ridicules Alexis I mean come on we activated that stupid machine about thirty minutes ago. So where is our mutant spider human army and wow…? (She said as she just bumped into Dib and the gang.)

-Dib- Huh Victoria.

-Victoria- Dib well that explains a lot. So Dib you and your stupid friend survived my spiders did you. Good, because this way I get to destroy you all myself.

-Dib- The only thing that is getting destroyed today is you Victoria.

-Victoria- Oh Dib such harsh words and stupid words like you could ever destroy me. Hahahaha! Oh and by the way Dib if you really want this anecdote you'll have to catch me first. Hahaha! (She said as she and Alexis ran off into another part of the cave.)

-Dib- Grr... get back here you alien scum. (He said as he was about to go and chase her.)

-Julie- Wait Dib what about the plan…

-Dib- Oh you guys go on ahead without me. I've got some unfinished business to take care of.

-Julie- O.k. just be careful.

-Zim- Yah Dib stink be careful so I can beat you up later. Hahaha!

-Dib- Count on it Zim. (He said as he ran off after Victoria and Alexis.)

-Gretchen- (Everybody else was starting to leave, but she would not budge) Oh.

-Will- Gretchen what's wrong?

-Gretchen- Oh Will I can't just let Dib face Victoria all by himself.

-Will- Then what are you waiting for Gretchen. Go get him. No one's stopping you just take care of yourself.

-Gretchen- Oh I will thanks Will. (She said as she hugged him good-bye and went off after Dib.)

-Will- Girls. (He said then he went after the others.)

-Julie- We're almost there just a little bit thither and... (Just then a dark energy ball nearly hit them, but luckily they all ducked.)

-Silvia- Hahaha! Hello again Zim.

-Zim- Silvia.

-Silvia- Ready to die Zim?

-Zim- No are you? You guys go on ahead I'll take care of this traitor.

-Julie- O.k. just, but be careful Zim. (She said as they left down another corridor.)

-Silvia- Alright Zim let's see how you handle this. (She said as she fired another ball at him, but he easily dodge it.)

-Zim- Oh please why don't you just give up right now traitor, because you can never defeat the almighty Zim? (He said as he shot a blast at Silvia with his gun, but she dodged it too.)

-Silvia- Ha missed me and we'll see about that. (She said as they continued to fight.)

-Paige- Are you sure we should have just left Zim by himself like that?

-Silvia- Oh don't worry about him. He maybe an idiot sometimes, but the Tallest told me that he's great with an Irken gun.

-Paige- Really cool and... (Just then she bumped into someone.)

-Jess- Hello again Paige.

-Paige- Huh Jess.

-Jess- Exactly so good to see you again. How about you and I have one last dance together?

-Paige- Sure how about a dance to the death.

-Jess- Dah!

-Paige- Good you guys go on without me I'll handle this scum.

-Will- But sis...

-Paige- Don't worry about me Will I'll be fine.

-Will- O.k. just be careful.

-Paige- I will now go save Amethyst.

-Will- You can count on it sis. (He said as they all left Paige.)

-Jess- It feels so good to have you all to myself again Paige and I see you put your hair up.

-Paige- Dah so you wouldn't like it anymore.

-Jess- Oh sorry, but the only way I could ever hate your hair is if you put it up in a ponytail and messed it up I would hate that.

-Paige- Well maybe I'll do just that just so you'll hate me as much as I hate you. (She said as she fired a shot at him, but he dodged it.)

-Jess- That was a cheap shot, but not as cheap as this. (He said as he fired spikes from him body at Paige and she had to run for her life.) Hahaha! Yes that's it dance dance. Now things are getting interesting.

-Victoria- (She stopped in her tracks to face Dib.) Alright Dib I hope you're ready to pay for breaking my heart.

-Dib- No, but I hope you're ready to pay for turning me into this freak.

-Victoria- Oh come on Dib I think you look cute.

-Dib- Shut up and I don't! (He said as he fired his gun at Victoria.)

-Victoria- Ha you missed, but I won't. (She said as she threw a fire-ball at him and missed.)

-Dib- You were saying.

-Victoria- Uww you little jerk you're gonna pay for that. (She said as she fired another fire-ball at him and flung him against the wall.) Hahaha!

-Random Music- **Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna spend my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent Nope  
**-Silvia- (She had just knocked Zim's gun out of his hand with her last attack.) Hahaha! Now what are you gonna do Zim? I mean without a weapon you're even more of an idiot then you were before.

-Zim- Hey I'm not an idiot and who says I don't have a weapon. (He said as he took out a lazar sword then threw it up in the air to try and show off how he could spin it up like a baton and still catch, but unfortunately he missed then he picked it up and said.) Hahaha! I meant to do that. Now taste my glorious wrath. (He said as he attacked Silvia.)

-Random Music- **I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight**

-Zim- (He was fighting very well. So well that he cut off Silvia's arm.)

-Silvia- Ahh! You jerk look what you've done…just kidding (She said as thick thorns started to grow out of her wound and she pushed Zim right into the wall.)

-Zim- Ahh!

-Silvia- (Her arm went back to normal.) Hahaha now let's see you defeat my weapon. (She said as she made a dark evil sword out of thin air and attacked poor Zim.)

-Paige- Hahaha! Take that Jess you jerk. (She said as she continued to fire at him, but then his stupid Sir Unit Razor destroyed her gun.) Hey!

-Jess- Sorry Paige, but Razor doesn't know his own strength now die. (He said as he fired some more spikes at Paige, but she blocked them with a shield.)

-Paige- Ha.

-Jess- Hmm impressive, but it won't last long. (He said as he continued to fight.)

-Random Music- **So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight**

-Victoria- (She had just gotten rid of Dib's gun and now he was defenseless.) Hahaha! Now what are you gonna do without a weapon Dib. I'll tell you what parish. (She said as she attacked him.)

-Random Music- **The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll knows how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio?  
Somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight**

-Victoria- (It looked like the end for Dib, but then he pulled out a lazar sword at the last-minute and cut off Victoria's arm.) Ahh! My arm Dib how could you?

-Dib- Like that is how I could.

-Jess- (He had just destroyed Paige's shield and now it was her turn.) Hahaha! (He fired more spikes at Paige and one of them went into her arm.)

-Paige- Ahh!

-Victoria- Hahaha!

-Dib- What's so funny I just cut off your arm.

-Victoria- Did you I don't think so. (She said as her arm grew back.)

-Dib- Oh come on you can't be allowed to do that it's not fair.

-Victoria- All's fair in love and war Dib. Now let's see whose sword is better your's or mine. (She said as she made a sword out of fire and they both ran at each other and met swords.)

-Random Music- **Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Yeah, he's gonna get in a fight  
So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight**

-Paige- Ow (She said with the spike still in her arm.) you jerk.

-Jess- Oh quit complaining and just pull it out and see what happens.

-Paige- Fine! (She said as she pulled out the throne and her wound healed.)

-Jess- You see we arachnids can heal very easily depending on the injury. Now let's get back to business. (He said as he went back to attacking her.)

-Random Music- **I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there, you never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life, I gave my all  
You we're there, you let me fall**

-Julie- (She and the gang just arrived and saw Amethyst being used as a battery and were appalled.) Huh Amethyst don't worry we're here to...

-Wrath- (Just then he came out of nowhere and fired at them, but they dodge it luckily.) Hahaha! Hello again Julie thank you so much for keeping me alive.

-Julie- Yes I'll admit it was a stupid mistake and now I'll correct it.

-Wrath- With that broken arm. Oh please Hahaha! Don't make me laugh. Oh wait too late. Hahaha! (He said as he attack her and they both met lazar swords and began to fight.)

-Kierra- Don't worry Master I'll save you.

-Fang- Not so fast... (He said but then Gir jumped on his head.)

-Gir- WOO-HOO!

-Fang- Ahh! Get off of me you stupid Sir Unit.

-Gir- YEAH PIGGY-BACK RIDE WEE!

-Kierra- Thank Gir. (She said as she ran to her Master.)

-Wrath- Oh no you don't. (He said as he pushed Julie away and ran after Kierra.) Ha what do you say we fight? Huh Kierra Sir Unit vs Sir Unit.

-Kierra-I thought you'd never ask. (She said as she attacked him.)

-Random Music- **So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight**

-Wrath- (Kierra fought well, but she was still no match for him and he dismantled her.) Hahaha! You truly are a worthless piece of junk.

-Kierra- (But, then she reassembled herself) Hahah! You were saying?

-Wrath- Hmm reassembling capabilities interesting this could prove to be a very entertaining fight after all. (He said as they continued to fight.)

-Zack- (He fired a lightning bolt at Will, but he dodge it.) Ready to die Dork?

-Will- No way are you? (He said as he shot him with his gun)

-Zack- Missed me, but I won't. (He said as he fired at Will, but he used his dancing moves to avoid every shot just like last time.)

-Julie- Wow what do you call that move Will?

-Will- I call it getting down and funky. (He said as he continued to dodge and they all continued to fight.)

-Random Music- **I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight**

-Victoria- (She and Dib where meeting swords.) You're good Dib, but not good enough and…oh what's that.

-Dib- Huh. (He looked to the side and Victoria shoved his sword out of his hand.)

-Victoria- Hahaha! Now how will you fight without a weapon? Hahaha!

-Jess- (He had just backed Paige into a corner and she was completely helpless.) Hahaha! Now say good-bye Paige. (He said as he fired a lot spikes at her.)

-Victoria- Bye Dib it's been nice knowing you then again no it hasn't. (She was about to kill him, but then Gretchen fired at her with her gun, but Victoria blocked it with her sword) Now now Gretchen it's not nice to fire at someone when their back is turned, but I'm glad you're here, because now I get to destroy you for good. (She said as she fired a big fire-ball at her.)

-Dib- No Gretchen (He said as he ran in front of Gretchen to save her from the fire-ball.)

-Random Music- **No No No I don't want you tonight You weren't there! I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight**

-Jess and Victoria- (They were both shocked to see that Dib and Gretchen were saved by a giant ice wall, and Paige shielded herself with a thorny vine cover.) I see you've discovered your powers too bad they won't say you. (They were both about to attack some more, but then they heard Wrath in their heads)

-Wrath- Victoria Jess come back it's almost time for the real fun to start.

-Victoria- Oh, but I was having so much fun. (She signed and turned back to Dib and Gretchen wanting desperately to destroy them both.) Oh whatever. Sorry Dib, but it looks like our little duel has been cut short see you later. (She said as she and Alexis ran off.)

-Dib- No you coward come back here!

-Gretchen- No don't worry Dib you won now let's go back and join the others.

-Dib- Fine. (They both ran off to go join the others.)

-Jess- See you later Paige. (He said as he and Razor left.)

-Paige- You creep get back here. (She said as she was about to go and chase him.)

-Jess- Instead of chasing after me wouldn't you rather go off and save what's left of that stupid friend of your's? Hahaha!

-Paige- Huh oh no Amethyst. (She said as she ran off to go help Amethyst.)

-Silvia- (She had Zim up in the air with her vine hands by the neck.) You're so weak and stupid Zim. (She said as she threw him to the groaned.) Now die.

-Wrath- Remember Silvia Zim is not yours to kill.

-Silva- Fine (She said as she lowered her defenses.) Sorry Zim, but it seems that your real opponent is on her way. So see you later. Hahaha! (She said as she ran off.)

-Zim- Whatever. Hahaha! You're just saying that, because you're too afraid to face the almighty Zim. (He said as he got out his tracker.) Don't worry Amethyst I'm coming.

-Wrath- (He had Kierra back up into a corner.) Now die Kierra. (But then Paige used her new powers over planets to make a vine push Wrath against the wall.) What the. Ahh!

-Kierra- Wow Paige since when can you do that?

-Paige- Since just now I guess. (She said as she joined the battle.)

-Will- Hahaha is that all you've got. (He said as he continued to dodge, but then Fang tripped him.)

-Zack- No this is. (It looked like Zack was gonna get Will, but then Dib used his new ice powers to make a shield for Will)

-Will- Wow did I do that?

-Dib- No silly I did.

-Will- Wow Dib you can control ice cool. (They all fought some more than Jess and Victoria showed up from what seemed like nowhere.)

-Victoria- Ready to continue our little duel Dib?

-Dib- Yah just as long as you don't run off like last time. (He said as he fire at her with his gun now that he had it back again and they fought once more.)

-Jess- You're gonna die for sure this time Paige.

-Paige- We'll see about that. (The two of them fought as well and it was an all out brawl.)

-Fang- (He and Julie were facing off and he was about to do her in when.) Hahaha! Die Julie (Zim fired at Fang with his gun and made him hit the wall hard.)

-Julie- Thanks Zim.

-Zim- No problem that stupid Sir Unit is no match for my superiority. Hahaha!

-Julie- Whatever. (She said as the fight raged on.)

-Kierra- (She was headed for the control panel.) I'm coming Master. (She said as she ran for the control panel.) O.k. now I just have to figure out which one is the right button.

-Gir- Uw look at all the pretty buttons I wanna play with this one.

-Kierra- No Gir you idiot. (But it was too late Gir had already pushed the button.)

-Computer- Automatic release button actived.

-Kierra- Gir you're a genius you did it. Oh I could kiss you. (And she did just that, but then she realized what she had just done, and she hated it) Uww gross guck.

-Gir- YEAH KIERRA BUDDY YOU REALLY DO LIKE ME! (He said as he hugged and kissed her too.)

-Kierra- Uw Gir get off of me. (She said as she shoved him off.) And it's not funny Mini Moose.

-Mini Moose- (He just continued to laugh.)

-Kierra- Oh whatever. (She ran over to Amethyst and tried to wake her up.) Master Master please wake up. (But nothing seemed to work than Wrath walked up to her. Dun Dun Dun!)

-Wrath- Thank you so much for doing my job for me Kierra.

-Kierra- You leave my Master alone or else I'll kill you.

-Wrath- Hahaha! Tough word, but unfortunately...(He said as he grabbed her by the neck.) You don't scare me, but if you love your stupid Master so much then maybe you should join her. (He said as he fired some kind of strange beam right at Kierra's forehead knocking her straight into the wall.)

-Gir- Kierra Buddy. (He said as he and Mini Moose ran to her side.)

-Wrath- And now your highness. (He said as he grabbed Amethyst by the collar of her dress.) It's time for the real party to start. Hahahaha! (He fired the same kind of beam at Amethyst and she went right into the wall right beside Kierra.

-Amethyst- (Like I said in the real world Wrath shot Amethyst in the forehead knocking her into the wall beside Kierra, but in her mind she was knocked to the ground hard in pain.) Ah. (She said in pain then she saw the marks on her hands and stomach glow bright red and black. Then black goop came up from the ground and start to consume her.) No you won't win. (She used the last bit of her powers to break free then she started running.)

-Random Music-**Can you hear me, you've lost and I control you.**  
**Here, in your mind, in your dreams**  
**I will stay forever.**  
**You will become**  
**Less than one, after I am done.**

-Amethyst- (Then she ran into stlagmights that rose out fo the ground leading her to her doom. They popped up no matter where she ran until she ran into a mirror when she looked at it her reflection looked completely posed and consumed by evil.) No. (She covered her eyes) I won't do it. I'm no one's slave. (She started running)

-Random Music- **Fear, will be yours, in this world,**  
**Full of whispering voices.**  
**Day after day, I will stay, I will haunt you.**  
**Here I am am, you will be mine.**

**Can you hear me?**  
**You've lost and I control you.**  
**You won't escape, all your nightmares will break free,**  
**'Cause you are afraid of me**

-Doom- (Doom grabbed her by the back collor of her dress.) Where do you think you are going?

-Amethyst- No let me go I won't be your puppet you can't make me.

-Doom- Hahaha it is so funny that you think you have a choice. No don't you see. From the moment you were born you were destin to be mine. And I will make you destroy everybody you ever loved. Not that they deserve your pity. After all remember what your father said. Here let me remind you. (He said grabbing her chin and turning her towards a mirror showing her fight with Zim.)

-Random Music- **So, here you are, wide awake,**  
**You won't give up fighting.**  
**Still, you can pray, on your knees.**  
**I am here.**

-Zim- Don't call me that Amethyst.

No I am not, because my daughter would never make such a stupid mistake.

No Amethyst you're the accident. In fact my whole life has been nothing, but one big stupid accident after another thanks to you.

AH MISTAKE! THAT'S YOUR EXSCUSE FOR RUINING MY INGENIOUS NEW PLAN! Well you wanna know what I think Amethyst. I think YOU'RE THE MISTAKE! Either that or you did it ON PURPOSE!

-Doom- Hahaha! You see he does not love you no one forced him to say that you're just a mistake. (He threw her to the ground) Destin to mine forever Hahahaha!

-Amethyst- No I won't I won't listen. (She started running again.)

-Random Music- **Can you hear me?**  
**You've lost and I control you.**  
**You won't escape, all your nightmares will break free,**  
**'Cause you are afraid of me.**

-Amethyst- (This time black hands rose up out of the ground clawing her hands, legs, and grabbing her dress.) No let go. (She pulled away from them ripping her dress. (She continued to run then she heard Zim's words eco throw out the room she cried as she heard them.)

-Random Music- **Your greatest fear,**  
**In your darkest dreams.**  
**I'm here.**  
**You will is lost,**  
**And you can't run from me.**

-Zim- There is no way that she is my daughter. I mean she messes up everything."

THEN WHY DID SHE HEAL MY WORST ENEMY!

Wait a minute what am I saying? She already told me why she did it, because she hates me. So maybe I should return the favor."

Yes I hate you!

You are nothing but a mistake and you are not my daughter anymore. I hate you!

-Amethyst- (She fell to her knees in pain. She could not take it any more her father's words hade broken her spirit and heart. She cried a puddle on the ground and looked in it seeing herself.) He's right I am nothing but a worthless mistake. (She said slamming her reflection.) I give up.

-Random Music- **Fear, is the key,**  
**Of your life,**  
**It has locked your doors.**  
**Day after day,**  
**I'm here to stay.**

-Amethyst- (Soon she was surrounded by dark flames) No!

-Doom- Hahahaha! (Vines grabbed Amethyst's hands lifting her high into the air.)

-Amethyst- No let me go. (She struggled to get free of the thorny vines. Then new vines grabbed her legs. Her evil self was walking up to her using her Pak legs.)

-Evil Amethyst- Hahahaha! why are you struggling you weakling. You just said you're a worthless mistake. (She grabbed her chin.) Look at me face it you have given up. Now it is time for me to take over this body while you watch and disappear into nothing as I destroy everyone you care about. Hahaha!

-Amethyst- No leave them alone.

-Evil Amethyst- SILENCE! (She said as a new vine wrapped around Amethyst's stomach.)

-Amethyst- Ahh! (She was bleeding all over.)

-Random Music- **Can you hear me?**  
**You've lost and I control you.**  
**You won't escape.**  
**All your nightmares will break free,**  
**'Cause you are afraid of me.**

-Evil Aethyst- Yes that's it feel that pain and just remember weakling your pain is all your stupid father fault. He does not love you anymore. He lost your pathetic mother and now he is going to lose you and he has no one to blame but himself. (She lit up her hand and fired it at Amethyst's forehead.)

-Ameethyst- AHH!

-Evil Amethyst- Yes all of your suffering is your own father's fault Hahahaha! (The mark appeared on her forehead and in the real world Amethyst and Kierra opened their eyes to reveal evil red eyes marking our hero's Doom)

-Random Music- **Can you hear me?**  
**You've lost and I control you.**  
**You won't escape.**  
**All your nightmares will break free**  
**'Cause you are afraid of..**  
**'Cause you are afraid of me.**

-Me- Hahaha! Man are things getting intense. And I bet you guys never expected me to give Dib powers since I hate him so much. Well I don't hate him as much as I used to thanks to one of my fans. Anyway what do you think is gonna happen tell me in your reviews and I have some new drawings up and until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	40. Wake Me Up

-Me- Yeah another chapter. I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. Enjoy!

Setting 1 The Cave

If you will recall in the last chapter Amethyst and Kierra had been flung against the wall and Gir and Mini Moose where right next to them worried sick.

-Gir- Little Master, Kierra Buddy.

-Mini Moose- Meep. (Just then Amethyst and Kierra opened there eyes to reveal that they had turned solid red and evil looking. Then without warning they fired at Gir and Mini Moose and flung them against the other wall.)

-Zim- Huh Gir Mini Moose. What the? (He and everybody else looked at Amethyst and Kierra and they saw that they had completely changed into evil replicas of themselves. If you want a better description then go online to my deviart page to see one. Anyway the weirdest thing was Amethyst's shadow it changed into a dark from of Doom!)

-Doom- Mahahahah! I'm back. Mahahah!

-Zim- Huh Doom what have you done to my daughter?

-Doom- Me. Hahaha! I did nothing Zim you're the one that insulted her. All I did was just infect her with my ingenious Virus of Doom. It was easy sure it took a while, but it was all worth it in the end. Hahaha!

-Zim- Silence I wanna know how you did it. I mean come on Amethyst wasn't even alive when Crystal destroyed you.

-Doom- Uw that annoying Utopian scum this is all her fault. Everything was going fine until she decided to try and destroy me. So I infected her with my Virus of Doom. Unfortunately for Amethyst that idiot gave her life for yours Zim, and so my virus had only one place to go and that was inside Amethyst which is great, because she's even more powerful than her pathetic mother. Mahahaha! Then I just had to wait for the Matrixsys' time of power to start, and then set the stage for Amethyst to feel completely worthless, because that is what the virus feeds on. And thank you so much Zim you played your part perfectly for once. And thanks to Wrath's quick thinking I now have two puppets of evil. Mahahah!

-Zim- I said silence you filthy Matrixsys scum. You're lying there's no way that Amethyst and Kierra would ever obey you.

-Doom- Fine you need a demonstration. O.k. Amethyst and Kierra go show Zim what we do to insignificant Irken scum. (With those two orders Amethyst and Kierra combined two black beams of doom together and amid them at Zim.)

-Random Music- **How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home**

-Will- (Just then he pushed Zim out of the way and said.) Zim look out. (And he was hit with the beam and was knocked out cold.)

-Paige- WILL NO! (She rans to her brother's side, and put his head on her lap.) Will speak to me. You can't die. PLEASE DON'T DIE! (She started to cry.)

-Doom- Hahaha! Oh don't worry he's fine for now. This is a special kind of beam that turns its victims into whatever I want. And this is the best part after their transformation they instantly attack whoever they love the most. So now attack spider boy! (Instantly when Doom said that Will sprang to life out of Paige's arms. Then his bracelet broke and he turned into a giant spider of Doom! Mahahahah!)

-Julie- Ah Paige I think you may wanna run NOW!

-Paige- (She looked at her former brother, and right away he roared at her and she ran for her life!) Ahh!

-Jess- Hahaha! I never thought I'd say this, but go Will.

-Zack- Yah come on let's go get a better seat. (He said as he and his little brother and their Sir Units ran after Paige and Will)

-Zim- O.k. that's it die Matrixsys scum. (He said as he lit his lazar sword and tried to attack Doom, but Amethyst got in the way. And attacked her father with her own dark sword of evil.)

-Random Music- **(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become**

-Zim- (He tried his best to fight Amethyst, but he could not hurt his own daughter and eventually she used her powers to levitate him up in the air.) Amethyst put me down. (Right away she did just that and flung him against the wall. He tried to get up as best he could, but he was still a little weak from his battle with Silvia.) Amethyst please stop. (But she just continued to attack him.)

-Doom- Mahahah! She can't here you Zim. Your precious daughter is now mine forever and it's all your fault. Now finish them girls. (As he said that Amethyst and Kierra continued to attack Gir, Mini Moose, and Zim relentlessly.)

-Random Music- **Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life**

-Doom- (Amethyst had just flung our three heroes against the wall again, and it looked like the end.) Marvelous work girls now kill them all. Mahahaha!

-Julie- (But, then she got in the way and said.) Oh no you don't. (She threw a smoke bomb at them and ran off with Zim, Gir, and Mini Moose.)

-Doom- (He, Amethyst, and Kierra coughed a little, but then they shook if off and saw that they were gone.) A smoke screen very clever Sergeant Julie, but I hope you do realize that you're only delaying the inevitable. Hahaha! It doesn't matter where you hide or run, because we will find you. Hahaha! (As he said that Amethyst and Kierra went off looking for our heroes.)

-Julie- (Meanwhile our heroes where hiding behind a big bolder.) Are you alright Zim?

-Zim- Yah I'm fine. (He said as he began to cough up some of his own green blood, and he had wounds all over him. He was really bloody and messed up.)

-Julie- Oh who are you kidding Zim we have to do something.

-Zim- We have to use the collar.

-Julie- But, what if it doesn't work?

-Zim- We have no choice.

-Julie- Fine but we'll need a distraction.

-Dib- I'll go.

-Gretchen- No Dib what if you end up like Will?

-Dib- Look at me Gretchen I'm already a half spider freak, and besides I'll be fine remember I have my new ice powers to protect me.

-Gretchen- O.k. just be careful.

-Dib- I will.

-Julie- Good luck Dib.

-Dib- (He gulped a little.) Yah well here I go. (He jumped out from behind the bolder and faced Amethyst and Kierra.) Hey Amethyst what's a matter with you huh? I mean come on whatever happened to the Amethyst I know and hate? Are you really gonna let this idiot control you and Kierra?

-Doom- What I'm no idiot. Amethyst Kierra destroy this big headed freak.

-Dib- HEY MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

-Doom- You're right it's not or at least it won't be once we cut it down to size. (As he said that Amethyst and Kierra prepared the same kind of beam for Dib, but this time when it was fired Gretchen pushed Dib out of the way and got hit instead.)

-Gretchen- No Dib. (She got hit hard, and Dib healed her in his arms.)

-Dib- No Gretchen.

-Doom- Hahaha! Now this looks familiar. Hmm where have I seen this before let me think. Oh yes I remember this is exactly what you did to save stupid Crystal's life Zim. Well let's make sure that this has the same terrible results. Shall we? Mahahahah! (Right away Gretchen transformed and she looked hungry.)

-Dib- No Gretchen it's me Dib don't you recognize me? (She roared really lowed at him.) I'll take that as a no.

-Julie- Oh stop being stupid Dib and just run already.

-Dib- Ahh! (He ran for his life and Gretchen chased him.)

-Victoria- Hahah! Now that's what I call entertainment I gotta see this. (She said as she and Alexis ran after Dib and Gretchen.)

-Random Music- **(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become**

-Zim- O.k. that's it Julie I knew the Dib stink would fail us now it's our turn to act. (He was about to leave then Julie grabbed his arm.)

-Julie- Wait Zim I have a plan.

-Zim- Huh that's brilliant I'm glad I thought of it.

-Julie- But it was mine, oh whatever let's just go already.

-Zim- Fine Miss grumpy pants.

-Julie- Ahh! (She screamed in frustration.)

-Zim- (He jumped out of the hiding place with his lazar sword in hand.) Amethyst wake up it's me. (He said, but it did not work and all Amethyst did was just meet his sword with her own dark sword again.)

-Random Music- **Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**

-Zim- (The two of them continued to fight sword to sword.) Come on Amethyst I know you're better than this. Now please WAKE UP! (But, she wouldn't and Zim continued to get all cut up.)

-Random Music- **Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life**

-Doom- (Finally Amethyst was able to jerk Zim's sword out of his hand, and then she forced him against the wall with her powers. Then she jumped on him ready to kill him.) Hahahaha! Any last word Irken scum?

-Zim- Yah fouled yah. (He said as he transformed back into Julie. Surprised Julie can also transform into anyone she likes. And then Zim got behind Amethyst and put the collar on her.)

-Amethyst, Kierra and Doom- Ahh! (They all continued to scream.)

-Random Music- **Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become**

-Zim- (Then Amethyst fainted in Zim's arms.) Amethyst are you alright? (It looked like everything was back to normal, but then Amethyst bit Zim digging her new fangs right into his arm.) Ahh! (Then Amethyst pushed him aside, and jumped back to reveal that nothing had changed.)

-Doom- Hahahaha! You foolish Irken and Utopian scum did you actually think that that pathetic piece of Utopian technology could stop the hold I have on this mix's life? Mahahah! Fat chance now parish. (Amethyst amid a very powerful beam at Zim, but then Julie pushed him out of the way.)

-Julie- No Zim!

-Random Music- (**Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)**

-Julie- (She got hit very badly with the beam.)

-Doom- Hahaha! Now it's your turn Zim.

-Julie- Never. (She said as she took out another smoke screen and threw it on the ground.)

-Doom- Again with the smoke screen. Oh come on. (They coughed a little then Doom said.) Alright I'll play you're stupid little game of hide and seek. Now come out come out where ever you are. Hahahaha!

-Zim- (Julie and him had run behind another bolder and this time Julie was in big trouble she looked even worse than Zim did.) Julie are you alright?

-Julie- Yah this is nothing. (She said as she started to cough up her own blood as well.)

-Zim- O.k. now who's joking around?

-Doom- Come on out you cowards.

-Zim- O.k. that's it I'm tired of hiding. Julie I have to do the first option.

-Julie- No Zim it's too risky.

-Zim- It's our only hope. And I would rather die by my own daughter's hands then say I didn't try at all. And beside it's about time I told Amethyst how I really feel about her. But, most importantly as much as it pains me to say it this is all my stupid fault and if I do die it will be all I deserve. So wish me good luck you guys.

-Julie- Good luck Zim.

-Mini Moose- Meep!

-Gir- YEAH WE'RE DOOMED!

-Zim- Not today Gir. NOT TODAY!

-Me- Will Zim be able to save Amethyst or will she and Kierra be Doom's forever find out next time. In Those Two Magic Words! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter I have three new pictures up if you want to look at them. Until then please review. So until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	41. I'm Sorry

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here anyway enjoy!

Setting 1 the Cave

As you recall in the last chapter. Amethyst and Kierra had become almost completely possessed by Doom. They had turned Gretchen and Will into giant spiders and against the ones they love the most. Seriously hurt Minimoose, Gir, and Julie and now it was all up to Zim. Will he save Amethyst and Kierra or are all of our heroes doomed to be killed by the people they love the most. Find out right now!

-Zim- Don't worry I'm coming Amethyst. (He said as he jumped out of the hiding place and faced Amethyst and Kierra.)

-Doom- Ah so Zim you've decided to give up have you?

-Zim- No I'm not giving up. I'm gonna get my daughter back from you if it's that last thing I do you Matrixsys Scum.

-Doom- Oh you are are you? Well we'll see about that. Amethyst take care of him.

-Amethyst- (Right when he said that Amethyst blasted Zim with a powerful black energy beam and made him hit the wall hard.)

-Doom- Hahaha! Now that's funny. Hahaha!

-Zim- (He got up as best he could and said.) SILENCE YOU MATRIXSYS SCUM!

-Random Music- **Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die**

-Zim- Amethyst please listen to me. I'm sorry this is all my fault. I should have never said any of those awful things to you. I was just mad, but that's no excuse for what did. I really hurt you and I hate myself for doing it, but you need to know that I really do love you.

-Random Music- **I'm sorry, I'm bad, I'm sorry, I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry**

-Doom- Aw it's too late for that Zim. She can't hear you. Your stupid words have fallin on death antennas. Show him Amethyst. (As soon as he said that Amethyst ran up and scratched Zim stomach making three big wounds on his stomach. Blood spud out of the wound and he held his stomach in pain. Then Amethyst punched him right in the eye and he went against the wall again.)

-Doom- Hahahaha! I love watching this show. Hahaha! It's so entertaining. Hahaha!

-Zim- (He got up again) No it's not over yet. (He said as he began to cough up some of his own blood and bleed all over his hands as he held it to his stomach in serious pain.)

-Random Music- **This time I think, I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die**

-Zim- Amethyst I know you can hear me. Please think about what you're doing to your friends and family is this really how you wanna act? Please stop this. (But Amethyst still could not hear Zim instead she scratched his face all up and punched him into the wall again.)

-Julie- No Zim. (She was about to get up and help.)

-Zim- No don't help me this is my fight. (Once more he got up and the blood dripping down made a puddle on the floor where he stood and his breathing was getting harder and harder.) Please Amethyst it's me don't you remember all the good times we had together? All the times you saved my life. You gave my life purpose again. I love everything about you. If anybody makes mistake in this family it's me not you. You're my perfect daughter and I love you so much.  
-Random Music- **I'm sorry, I'm bad, I'm sorry, I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry**

-Zim- (He walked up to Amethyst and hugged her. His tears falling all over her and blood dripping on her.) Please Amethyst come back to me. Remember your mother she gave up everything for you and me. And she tried so hard to destroy this scum. Please don't let him control you now. I know you're better and stronger than this. So please come back to me please. I'm so sorry. Please I love you.

-Random Music- **Every single day i think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah Sorry!  
I'm sorry, I'm bad, I'm sorry, I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry**

-Doom- Aww this is so sad it breaks my heart if I had one. Now finish him off Amethyst. (Amethyst grabbed Zim by the collar of his shirt then used her spider legs to lift them both high into the air then she ran him against the wall. Zim could not help, but cough up some more blood. It dripped down his mouth. And it looked like the end. Then Amethyst prepared to fire one last blow on her dad killing him instantly.)

-Random Music**- I'm sorry, I'm bad, I'm sorry, I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, baby  
I'm sorry, baby  
I'm sorry**

-Zim- No Amethyst please stop this. (As he said that a tear rolled down his face and on to her hands.) Please come back to me I love you...

-Me- Will Amethyst be able snap out of it or is this the end of Zim. Find out next time and I drew some new iz drawing on my deviart page if you want to see them. Anyway send me plenty of reviews and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	42. Come Back To Me

-Me- Yeah another chapter I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here. ENJOY!

Setting 1 The Cave

As you may recall Amethyst was about to kill Zim. Will he die at his own daughter's hands find out right now.

-Doom- What are you waiting for Amethyst I said destroy him! NOW!

-Amethyst- (She looked at her father and at first she would not move then she dropped Zim and ran her head against the wall trying to come back.) Ahh!

-Doom- No what's happening?

-Past scenes- (Inside Amethyst head she was remember all the good times she had with her dad and using them to come back.)

-Random Music- **Slip out the door and fly  
I'm lost in time, I hover  
as an angel, I hover**

-Zim- Welcome to this horrific planet my amazing daughter. Your name is Amethyst and my name is Zim your amazing, brilliant, and intricate father. And together you and I will destroy all mankind. Hahaha…

-Amethyst- Oh yah that's where I left the bomb I found in Dad's lab. Oh well see your sister in class tomorrow Dib bye!

-Amethyst- (She appears and snatches Gir and the bomb box back in the box.) Ah sorry I made a mistake this package was not for you after all. Sorry about that bye! (She leaves in a rush.)

-Slab- Nooo my puppy.

-Dib- Sir?

-Amethyst- Dib give me those tacos.

-Amethyst-Alright Dad I'll eat the fruit if you will eat this one I found for you first.

-Amethyst- No you give it up vile humans pig smellies.

-Amethyst- I love you daddy

-Zim- I love you too Amethyst.

-Zim- (He stops and look at him) Ah! That explains it! Chlorine is one of the greatest medicines they have on our planet! It must have nullified the effects of the horrible  
Earth water.

-Amethyst- (finishing up her handful) M...and it makes a great snack!

-Amethyst- **Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

-Dib- What no (Dib ran out of the house and the kids tackled him. As they were beating him up his backpack fell off and in front of Zim and Amethyst who were at the door staring at the scene. They grabbed the bag and closed the door behind them and watched Dib's torched from the window.)

-Zim and Amethyst- Hahaha

-Arcade owner- It looks like we have a winner.

-Dib- But, they cheated. 

-Amethyst- No we didn't Dib you cheated first and I won fair and square.

-Random Music- **Embracing all myself I reel  
through the storm that is shaking me  
I don't know where  
I don't know why  
I know I'm not going to fall**

-Doom- No what's happening I'm losing control. (He said as Amethyst continued to shake her head trying to remember everything she could to break free of his grasp.)

-Zim That's it Amethyst come on you can do it.

-Random Music- **And butterflies are flying (fly away)  
right beside me  
as I ascend to the clouds  
No, I won't delay  
no, I won't delay  
time is like a knife for me now  
I just won't delay  
-Amethyst and Kierra- Let's go  
G.N.O. Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night**

-Amethyst- Well let's start you out as an acquaintance and see where we go from there.

-Paige- Well at least it's a start. I'm Paige (She puts out her hand for Amethyst to grab it.)

-Amethyst- (She grabs it and they shake hands.) I'm Amethyst (They stop shaking hands.) and this is my cat Kierra.

-Dib- Fine Will I promise I won't do anything to these two tomorrow if they promise not to do anything to the Earth tomorrow as well, but there's no way that they'll agree to that, because they're evil alien monster and that's just what they do.

-Amethyst and Zim- For the last time Dib stink we're not aliens and we agree to your terms.

-Zim and Amethyst- (They were still in the hug they stuck out their hand for Gir not to do what he was think about doing) No Gir that's O.k.. (But it was too late with a little help from Gir Zim and Amethyst were caught in a group hug with the whole family.) Oh whatever Merry Christmas you guys.

-Zim- No Amethyst please stop this. (As he said that a tear rolled down his face and on to her hands.) Please come back to me I love you...

-Random Music-**No, I won't delay (Time is mine, I got the blade)  
no, I won't delay (change your mind, I'll make you stay)  
time is like a knife for me now (Time is mine, I got the blade)  
I just won't delay (change your mind, I'll make you stay)**

-Doom- No you are mine to control.

-Amethyst- No I'm not not any more. (Inside her head Amethyst was trying desperately to break the vines that held her in my drawing.)

-Random Music- **Slip out the door and fly  
I'm lost in time, I hover  
as an angel, I hover  
Embracing all myself I reel  
through the storm that is shaking me  
I don't know where  
I don't know why  
I know I'm not going to fall**

-Amethyst- You're right about one thing Doom my dad should have never said any of those horrible things to me. But, he does love me and I love him very much. And sure I may make mistake, but not anymore and the one thing I now with the utmost certainty is that I'm not your PUPPET ANYMORE! (She broke free and then ran in her head for the exit.)

-Random Music- **And butterflies are flying (fly away)  
right beside me  
as I ascend to the clouds  
No, I won't delay  
no, I won't delay  
time is like a knife for me now  
I just won't delay**

-Amethyst- (First she encountered those mirrors with images of her killing her family. So she destroyed them with her hand beam powers and ran on throw one and on to the next challenge.)

-Random Music- **No, I won't delay (Time is mine, I got the blade)  
no, I won't delay (change your mind, I'll make you stay)  
time is like a knife for me now (Time is mine, I got the blade)  
I just won't delay (change your mind, I'll make you stay)  
Butterflies are flying  
and I just won't delay**

-Amethyst evil self- (Amethyst ran right into her evil self.) Where do you think you're going?

-Amethyst- This is my body and I will control it. So dah I'm going through you. (She said as she fired at her with her hand beams at first the other one met her's with her own, but then Amethyst over powered it and destroyed her. Then ran straight back to reality.) This is my body and my VICTORY! HAHAHA!

-Random Music- **No, I won't delay  
no, I won't delay  
time is like a knife for me now  
I just won't delay  
No, I won't delay (Time is mine, I got the blade)  
no, I won't delay (change your mind, I'll make you stay)  
time is like a knife for me now (Time is mine, I got the blade)  
I just won't delay (change your mind, I'll make you stay)**

-Amethyst- (In the real world Amethyst was finally back to normal except the scratches on her face where still there, but at least she was in control again. She fainted in Zim's arms. And all of the evil people were pushed back against the wall by the sound beam of Doom being destroy.)

-Zim- Amethyst are you alright?

-Amethyst- (She opened her eyes to reveal that they were back to normal too.) Yah I think so Dad. Are you?

-Zim- I am now. Oh Amethyst I'm so glad you're back.

-Amethyst- Yah me too and I'm really sorry dad.

-Zim- Oh no don't apology Amethyst you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the ones who's sorry. I'm so very sorry. (He said as the two of them hugged.)

-Kierra- (She just woke up too and she was back to normal too.) Wow what just happened?

-Gir- Yeah Kierra buddy you're back. YEAH DOG PILE ON KIERRA BUDDY. WEE!

-Kierra- No Gir Mini Moose NO!

-Gir and Mini Moose- (But it was too late the two of them already jumped on top of Kierra and she just had to indoor it.)

-Dib- (Gretchen was still a giant spider and she was about to kill him.) No Gretchen please don't. (He ducked waiting to be destroyed then Gretchen went back to normal and fainted in his arms.) Gretchen are you alright?

-Gretchen- Yah I think so. What happened?

-Dib- I don't know I guess Zim must of gotten Amethyst back to normal.

-Gretchen- Oh I'm so glad. (Then she gave Dib a big kiss.)

-Victoria- Uw gross well at least now I can kill you both with my own hands. (She was preparing to kill them, but then some Irken and Utopian guards grabbed her.)

-The Irken and Utopian guards- Not so fast Arachnid scum.

-Victoria- No let me go. (She screamed as they took her and Alexis back to the main room.)

-Paige- Please Will don't kill me I'll do anything. (She was about to be eaten too, but then Will went back to normal)

-Will- Anything o.k. how about clean my Bunsen burner for a week.

-Paige- Oh come here you little jerk. (She said as she gave him a big hug.)

-Will- Hmm... O.k. I guess this works too.

-Jess- Uw I hate brother and sisterly love.

-Zack- Me too so let's kill them.

-Jess- Now that I like. (They were about to kill them, but then some Irken and Utopian guard arrested them too.)

-Irken and Utopian Guards- Oh no you don't arachnid scum. (They said as they grabbed them and led them back to the main room with their Sir Units.)

-Amethyst- (The Tallest and the Wisest had just arrived in a lot of ships threw a big hole in the roof of the cave and they walked up to Amethyst and Zim.) My Tallest My Wisest you're here.

-Tallest Red- Yes and we're ready to fight.

-Julie- Actually my Tallest that won't be necessary. You see Zim already took care of it.

-Tallest Red- Wow Julie you look terrible.

-Julie- Thank you my Tallest.

-Tallest Purple- Yah and you mean Zim saved the day after he ruined it and... (Just then the Wisest hit Tallest Purple in the back of the head.) Ow what did you do that for?

-Wisest- Just be quiet Purple.

-Amethyst- My Wisest I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about the virus sooner. If I had maybe all of this could have been a avoided...

-Tallest Red- Yes it could have... (Then the Wisest hit him too.) Ow!

-Wisest- We're just glad you're o.k. Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Me too.

-Kierra- (She ran up to her Master.) Master!

-Amethyst- Kierra! (The two of them hugged each other.)

-Gir- Yeah group hugged. (He said as he and Mini Moose hugged Amethyst and Kierra.)

-Amethyst- O.k. that's enough you guys. (They let go surprisingly.) Are you o.k. Kierra?

-Kierra- Fine and you Master?

-Amethyst- Aside from these stupid scratches still on my face I'm fine.

-Wisest- Don't worry Amethyst we'll get those off soon and...

-Paige- Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Paige you're alright. (She said as she ran to her friend and hugged her.) It's so good to see you. (She let go then saw what Paige had become.) Well somewhat you and what on Irk happened to you?

-Paige- Oh please don't ask Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Oh don't worry Paige we'll have you back to your old normal human self in no time.

-Paige- Good. But I must warn you that me and my brother may be on Dib's side from now on, because we can't just let you take over our home planet.

-Amethyst- Well in that case let me be the first to tell you that you will lose miserably.

-Dib- We'll see about that. (He said as he and Gretchen entered the room.)

-Amethyst- Dib I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually very glad to see you again. (She said as she hugged him and Gretchen.)

-Dib- Us too Amethyst us too.

-Amethyst- Oh so it's us now. I guess that means that you two are finally together. Sure did take the big headed full long enough right Gretchen?

-Gretchen- It sure did.

-Dib- Hey!

-Gretchen- Just kidding Dib. Hahaha!

-Amethyst- Hahaha! By the way Dib that's a great look for you. You should keep it. Hahaha!

-Dib- Hahah! Well sorry to bust your bubble Amethyst, but NEVER!

-Amethyst- Oh Dad everything is going back to normal and I love it.

-Zim- Me too Amethyst me too.

-Silvia- Blah I hate happy ending. (She said as she got loose of the Irken who was holding her and grabbed his gun and shot at Zim.)

-Amethyst- No dad. (She jumped right in the way and got hit hard.)

-Zim- Amethyst NO! (He said as he caught her and she was bleeding a lot) No Amethyst don't die I just go you back. Please not again. No don't die on me.

-Amethyst- Ah dad.

-Zim- Yes Amethyst?

-Amethyst- You're kind of crushing me.

-Zim- What Amethyst you're alright. (He said as he saw that her wound was completely healed.)

-Amethyst- Yah I guess so.

-Dib- So wait a minute you mean to tell me that you can heal people and you can't die from serious injuries?

-Amethyst- Yep sure does look like it.

-Dib- OH COME ON!

-Silvia- I knew it. Wrath now. (Just then Wrath set off a smoke bomb and Silvia grabbed Amethyst.)

-Zim- Amethyst no.

-Amethyst- Dad. (They were so close to grabbing each other's hands, but it was too late.)

-Silvia- Hahaha! Wrath get Kierra. (He did just that and they all headed for an open ship. Man the guards suck.)

-Gir- No Kierra Buddy. (He ran after them along with Mini Moose into the ship.)

-Silvia- Hahaha! You may have won this round Zim, but at least I've got some swell consolation prizes that you'll never see again. Hahaha!

- Victoria- (She was the last one in.) Bye Dib! Oh and Gretchen and Will I think you guys will soon be wanting this antidote way more than stupid Dib and Paige ever could. Hahaha! (And that was it they all flew away with Amethyst, Kierra, Gir, and Mini Moose captured everybody Zim cared about was now gone.)

-Zim- NO! (He ran over to one of the guards and grabbed the collar of his shirt.) What were you thinking you idiot. How could you let them escape?

-Julie- Zim calm down it's gonna be alright.

-Zim- HOW IS IT GONNA BE ALRIGHT JULIE THEY'VE GOT EVERYTHING THAT'S PRECIOUS TO ME!

-Dib- Calm down Zim we're up set too and what do you think Victoria meant by that?

-Gretchen- I don't know but... Ahh! (she and Will both began to hold their hands in pain.)

-Will and Gretchen- Ahh!

-Julie- Oh no I was afraid of this.

-Dib- Why what's wrong with them?

-Julie- There's no time to explain we'll have to run those two to the Utopian hospital right away

-Zim- But, what about Amethyst, Kierra, Gir and Mini Moose?

-Julie- There's no time for that now come on.

- Tallest Red- Wait why should we help these primitive beans?

-Julie- Because, they helped us. Now come on. (They all ran to the ship hopping it was not too late for Gretchen and Will like it was for Amethyst, Kierra, Gir, and Minimoose or is it.)

-Me- Well just one more chapter now. I hope you all liked it and will go check out my new drawings. Anyway until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	43. Flying Without Wings

-Me- Yeah the final chapter I don't own Invader Zim, the song in here or Agent Stalker that is from JoeMerl's House Party episode. Enjoy

Setting 1 The Utopian Hospital

Gretchen and Will where on Utopian Hospital beds with hospital smacks on and Dib was resting his head on the side of Gretchen's bed waiting for her to wake up. Aww...

-Gretchen- (She woke up.) What the where am I?

-Julie- (She walked into the room a little bandaged up herself.) Oh good you're awake.

-Gretchen- Oh hey Julie what's going on where am I?

-Julie- You're on Utopian in the Utopian Hospital.

-Gretchen- Oh so this is another planet. Interesting... (She then noticed Dib on her bed side resting.)

-Julie- Yah Dib has not left your side since the doctors did. He really is a great guy.

-Gretchen- Yah he is. So what's wrong with me and Will?

-Julie- Well I think I'd better wait to answer that when Will wakes up too and...

-Paige- (She and Zim walked into the room and Zim was really bandaged up especially around the stomach.) Hey Gretchen glad to see you're awake.

-Gretchen- Yah it's good to see you guys too.

-Paige- Oh come on is my lazy brother still asleep? (She walked over and tried to shake Will awake.) Come on Will wake up.

-Julie- No wait Paige don't...

-Will- (But, it was too late Will already woke up.) What the wow... (Right when he opened his eyes a very powerful laser beam shot out of them and made a hole in the ruff and the sound woke up Dib and made everybody else very scared.) What's going on?

-Julie- No Will close your eyes. (He did as he was told and then Julie gave him some interesting looking sunglasses.) Here Will put these on.

-Will- O.k. (He put them on then opened his eyes.) Wow how come everything looks red, and why did I just fire laser beams from my eyes?

-Gretchen- Yah Julie what's going on? (She said as she put her hand on Dib's hand.)

-Dib- Ahh!

-Julie- No Gretchen don't touch him. (Quickly Gretchen removed her hand from Dib's hand.)

-Gretchen- What's going on Julie?

-Dib- Yah Julie what have you done to them?

-Julie- First of all we did nothing, but save them before their conditions got worse. And second of all their powers are a side effect of being blasted by the Doom Beam. You see this happened a lot in the Universal Wars the victims of the Doom Beams would often get these strange powers that we Utopians fear above all else. Will I'm sorry to tell you this, but you can't open your eyes without shooting a very powerful laser beam into the air. So you'll have to wear those sunglasses at all times. And Gretchen yours is the worst, you can't touch anyone without seriously hurting them. So you'll have to where these. (She said as she passed Gretchen some new clothes.)

-Will- Oh this is just great, and what happened to my hair? I mean come on I look like a rock star, and I hate rock stars. (Will's hair was now long and it had a red streak at the top down. I have a better picture on line.)

-Julie- Oh yes hair growth is usually a side affect too.

-Will- Oh great is there anything else we should know about?

-Julie- Yes well you see these marks on your hands. (They each looked at their hands and they had the Matrixsys symbol on them although they were both red.) We call them the Doom Marks, because as soon as they turn black you'll both die instantly.

-Will and Gretchen- What?

-Dib- No Julie there must be some kind of a cure?

-Julie- Yes there is, but unfortunately Victoria has it. You see that antidote that she has can cure anything.

-Dib- So we have to get her to save them.

-Julie- Exactly.

-Gretchen- How long do we have to live?

-Julie- We don't know exactly it could be a month or a year.

-Zim- Oh who cares about your stupid human problems what about Amethyst, Kierra, Gir, and Mini Moose we have to save them and...? (He was about to go after them, but then Julie easily got him in a head lock.)

-Julie- Look Zim if I can overpower you this easily, and I'm still recovering from my own ignores then there's no way that you can possibly beat Silvia and her gang. (She let go of Zim.) We need time to prepare.

-Zim- How much time?

-Julie- A week.

-Everybody- A WEEK WHY?

-Wisest- (She and the Tallest just walked in.) Because, that is how long it will take for us to prepare.

-Tallest Red- Yah we need time to find Silvia.

-Zim- But, my Tallest what about Amethyst, Gir, Kierra, and Mini Moose they'll kill them if we don't save them NOW!

-Tallest Red- No they won't Zim. Use that little thing you call a brain. They need them alive that's why they took them. Dah! For what we don't know, but we need time.

-Tallest Purple- Yah and our expert on the Universal War, the Arachnids, and the Matrixsys isn't here yet and we need her knowledge.

-Zim- Alright fine one week.

-Julie- Good now I'll take you all home and...

-Dib- Wait a minute Julie look at me and Paige I mean sure I wanna reveal to the whole wide world that aliens existed, but NOT WHEN I'M THE ALIEN AND... (Just then Tallest Purple threw a watch at Dib's head and to Paige.) Ow...

-Tallest Purple- Here those disguise watches will adjust to the top part of your bodies, but still fix your eyes, skin, and get rid of your antennas and create the illusion that your bottom have not changed.

-Julie- In other words if you where them. You'll go back to normal and if you change your hair style or shirt it will change too.

-Paige- O.k. cool (She said as she put it on and tested it out and sure enough it worked perfectly.)

-Will- Cool can I get one of those too, because I really don't like my hair like this and...

-Tallest Red- No just be grateful that we're willing to give you humans these prototypes our scientist just came up with them and they need a test run.

-Will- Fine.

-Julie- Good now I'll take you guys home and be by Zim's base every day after Skool. So I can train you guys, because who knows what we'll encounter in a week.

-Zim- Fine lets jest go. (He said kind of sad like.)

Setting 2 the Air Plane.

Dib and everybody else were on the airplane headed for home and he was at his computer talking to Agent Dark Booty.

-Dib- And that's what happened Agent Dark Booty.

-Agent Dark Booty- Wow it sure does sound like you had an interesting spring break Agent Mouth Man.

-Dib- Yah I know I can't wait for this week to be over.

-Agent Dark Booty- Yes and an expedition like this could make you no longer a Jr. Agent, but an actual Agent.

-Dib- You mean I get to be an Agent before Agent Stalker. Cool, because I hate that guy. Woo-hoo… I mean thank you very much for this honor Agent Dark Booty.

-Agent Dark Booty- You're welcome Agent Mouth Man and...

-Gretchen- (She walked up to Dib.) Hey Dib can I sit by you?

-Dib- Well I I I... (When he saw Gretchen he was so stund at her beauty. She had on a hot pink shirt, blue pants, gloves, and some black shoes, and her hair was pulled back with a headband.) Ah...sure. (She sat down.)

-Agent Dark Booty- Well I can see you're busy Agent Mouth Man in more ways than one. So Dark Booty out. (He cut off and Dib closed his computer.) You look really great Gretchen.

-Gretchen- Thanks Dib me and Paige went and got our hair done before we left and she got a new shirt. (Dib looked behind them to see that Paige had changed her hair into a pony tail and a weird bang style with a black shirt with a rose in the middle of it.)

-Dib- Wow she looks interesting.

-Gretchen- Yah and she says she wants to study plants and learn everything she can about her powers.

-Dib- Cool. So ah Gretchen are you sure you really wanna go through with this? I mean space is a very dangerous place and...

-Gretchen- Don't worry Dib I'll be fine, and besides I have no choice remember? (She said as she took off her gloved and showed him the mark.)

-Dib- Oh yah does it hurt?

-Gretchen- Only a little. (She said as she put her glove back on and looked at her hand in sorrow.)

-Dib- (He grabbed her other hand.) Don't worry Gretchen I won't let you and Will die I promise.

-Gretchen- Thanks Dib. (She said as she leaned on him and no she is just touching his shirt so he's safe the airplane radio started to play as Dib put his arm on Gretchen's shoulder. So Romantic)

-Random Music- **Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be  
Some find it in the face of their children**

-Zim- (Meanwhile in his voot cruiser Zim was headed home and he was looking at his locket missing everybody already. Heck he was even missing Gir constly saying "Are we there yet are we there yet?" He ran his figures across the picture of them at Christmas with tears in his eyes.) Don't worry Amethyst, Gir, Kierra, and Minimoose I will save you guys.

-Random Music- **Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings**

-Gretchen- You know what Dib I really do love you.

-Dib- Me too Gretchen. Me too.

-Random Music- **Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives**

-Lizzy- (She walked up to Gaz.) Hey can I sit here please my brother is being weirder then usual and he's all existed about stupid Gretchen and Dib being together and it's driving me nuts?

-Gaz- Whatever.

-Lizzy- Thanks. (She sat down next to Gaz.)

-Random Music- **You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry**

-Will- Hey are you guys ready to fight some alien scum?

-Dib- Don't you know it Will.

-Mrs. Hethcoat- WHERE DID I GO WRONG? This is all your stupid son's fault.

-Professor Membrane- I'm sorry Professor Hethcoat, but I can't control my sons insaneness.

-Random Music- **You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings**

-Dib- Well things sure are gonna get interesting from now on right Will?

-Will- Don't you know it bud. (He said as the two of them pounded it.)

-Keef- Yeah you guys are friends now. WOO-HOO!

-Random Music- **So, impossible as they may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
Cos who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete**

-Amethyst- (She, Gir, Mini Moose, and Kierra where just throw into a cell on the ship.) What happened where are we, and what the heck am I wearing? (She said as she saw that she had a red dress on with the Matrixsys symbol on it, and black stripes, and chains on her rist and ankles, and a collar around her neck)

-Silvia- You're new slave outfit, and welcome to you new home. Hahaha! (She said as she pushed a button on her watch and the collar around Amethyst's neck shocked her big time.)

-Amethyst- AHH!

-Silvia- Hahaha! (She left continuing to laugh evilly.)

-Kierra- Master are you alright?

-Amethyst- Yah I think so Kierra.

-Gir- Little Master I'm scared.

-Mini Moose- Meep.

-Amethyst- Don't worry you guys we'll get out of this mess somehow.

-Random Music- **Well, for me it's waking up beside you**

-Utopian Doctor- (Meanwhile on Vort a subject that had been in comma for who knows how long was just waking up.) What the he's waking up? (Right when he woke up all the doctors where pushed back against the wall.)

-Irken Doctor- (He grabbed the phone.) Guards get in here we need you to take the subject back to his cell.

-Irken Guards- (They rushed in and injected the subject with some kind of calming down serum and took him back to his cell.)

-Random Music- **To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
In any given time or place**

-Unknown Irken- Yes Julie I'm on my way. (She said as she hung up on Julie.)

-Her Sir Unit- Well Master I never thought we'd be heading back to that stupid planet.

-Unknown Irken- Me neither, but that's what we get for being the experts on the Universal Wars, Arachnids, and the Matrixsys. And something just told me that Zim would mess up again that idiot. Well everything sure is gonna change in one earth week.

-Her Sir Unit- You got that right Master.

-Random Music- **It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings  
Cos you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings  
And you're the place my life begins  
And you'll be where it ends**

-Zim- (He looked at the pictures one more time and said…) Don't worry you guys I will save you count on it.

-Random Music- **I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings**

-Me- Well this story is finally over. And I have some new stuff up and yes I will update in a week it will make since. The sequal will be up soon and it is called Hearts and Arrows. Anyway until next time send me plenty of reviews and ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
